Nora's Arc
by Nutshop
Summary: What if it was Nora that found Jaune in the Emerald Forest? Join our lovable members Nora and Jaune of Team JNPR as they partner up and set sail on the silliest adventure at their time at Beacon Academy! Ch 34: "Those smiley spice things don't make people happy at all! It was all a lie Ren... A LIIIIEEE!"
1. How it all Began

**That's RIGHT! The legendary vessel, Nora's Arc (which was totally not ripped from Noah's Ark mind you), has finally begun to set sail on the ADVENTURE of a lifetime! You know, I've always loved these two hunters ever since RWBY first introduced them and what better way to express it than to write about it! Not to mention that there aren't enough stories about them... What's up with that anyways? So enough dilly dallying, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**How it All Began...**

* * *

"You came **BACK!**" Ruby cheered as her new partner Weiss dragged her by her cloak farther away from the unfortunate, hanging huntsman.

"W-Wait! Don't leave me! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune wailed as he hung high above the ground. "H-hello? Snow Angel? Ruby?! **ANYBODY?!**" His desperate pleas for assistance were left unanswered within the forested expanse of the Emerald Forest.

…He was now all alone.

…Dangling from a very tall tree,

…In the middle of a Grimm-infested forest.

…If that didn't spell that he was doomed, then he had no idea what did.

So, as a means to comfort his nerve wrecked state, he attempted to assess his current situation. 'Okay so here's what's happened so far.' Jaune started out in thought. 'Initiation has just started a few minutes ago. I've been launched high into the air without a landing strategy, I've been immobilized by some sort of pointy-spear thingy through my hoodie and now Snow Angel just left me here all alone taking Ruby with her...' He blinked a few times before he suddenly paled at his predicament. 'This isn't good at all. In fact, this is horrible!' He began to slowly sink deeper and deeper into despair but steeled his nerves against his encroaching anxiety. 'S-snap out of it Jaune! You're an Arc, and Arcs can handle anything! Just take in a few deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out.' While his rapid heartbeat was slowing down, he noticed that his surroundings seemed to be giving off a calm and peaceful atmosphere.

"…At least there isn't a Grimm-like monster that spotted me yet." The blond knight announced to no one in particular.

Unfortunately, that single statement alone would change his life…

**Forever.**

For you see, a frightening creature with the strength to level buildings had heard this boy's blatant statement and grinned dastardly to prove him wrong.

As he attempted to unpin himself from this tree once more, he heard the faint sound of rustling leaves, snapping twigs and some sort of creature slowly making its way towards him.

"…Kur-rah ...Kur-rah." The monster's voice echoed from nearby.

When Jaune heard the ominous cry of this mysterious creature, he suddenly felt a **TERRIBLE** shiver tingle down his spine as he frantically attempted to locate the source of this... Grimm-like monstrosity. As he continued to search the grounds below, he heard its cry once more.

"…Kur-rah! ...Kur-rah!" It growled louder than before.

Jaune could feel the cold sweat form on his forehead and palms as the beast drew closer and closer, its volume increasing every second. "H-hello?" Jaune called out as his entire body began to quiver in fear. "T-this better not some s-sort of prank!"

Needless to say, it was more than just a prank.

The creature crept high above the treetops with its flexible limbs climbing from branch to branch in order to avoid detection from its soon-to-be victim. Eventually, it stationed itself on a branch right above its prey. With a clear view of his natural blond mop of hair, it waited patiently for the perfect time to strike.

While Jaune was unaware of the danger that loomed up above, he was paying attention towards a small bush that was rustling restlessly down below. He held his breath as he prepared himself for the inevitable. For out from the bush emerged...

A small, white, bunny...

He blinked a few times and sighed in relief before squealing like a little girl. "Aww!" Jaune cooed as he saw the adorable little creature. The woodland creature turned its head towards the hanging blond until it spotted the terrifying threat up above. It squeaked loudly while high-tailing it out of there at speeds that could rival a Dust-powered fighter jet! "..Aw man." Jaune groaned. "Did I scare of off? It looked like it saw a monster or something." That was when he noticed something rustling violently from directly above his head along with a low-pitched growl.

His fear returned full force when he realized that the monster was still in fact, there.

**"KUR-RAH!"** It roared at point blank in front of the poor huntsman. The creature cry could be heard throughout the entire forest. It frightened both initiates and Grimm alike on who created such a noise.

* * *

**Weiss and Ruby...**

* * *

"***Yipe!***" Weiss yelped as she jumped into the arms of a certain dunce. "Wha-what was **THAT?!**"

Ruby could only shrug her shoulders as she wasn't fairing any better. Her legs were quivering of fright from the ear-piercing roar of this fearsome creature. Not to mention that Weiss was a bit to clingy on her grip and was cutting off her oxygen supply. "Weiss... can't... breathe!"

* * *

**Pyrrha...**

* * *

The young Spartan had heard the cries of this vile beast and stopped dead in her tracks scanning her surroundings. "I hope Jaune is okay." She mumbled to herself worryingly. She still was unarmed as her weapon was still with the blond boy she rescued. So she quickened her pace to reach her destination, hoping the blond knight was alright.

* * *

**Yang and Blake...**

* * *

Both young women were wincing as they attempted to cover their ears from this sudden screech.

"What was that Blake?" Yang asked as she attempted to shake away the ringing in her ears.

"I'm... I'm not sure," Blake replied back not fairing any better. "We should be cautious if we are to complete our objective."

Yang nodded her head but silently prayed that her little sister would be okay.

* * *

**Ozpin and Glynda...**

* * *

The two professors were startled as much as their initiates when they heard the cries of this monster, the Headmaster almost spilling his drink. "What in the world?" Glynda muttered as she fixed her glasses. She quickly inspected her scroll that had connection to multiple hidden cameras to try and locate the sound. While she was searching for the causer of this disturbance, The Headmaster himself had a nostalgic grin on his face.

"…Looks like their child has found a new playmate." He grinned while taking another sip of his warm coffee.

* * *

**Ren...**

* * *

He had jumped a little bit and readied his weapons until he quickly recognized the voice of the creature. He had to experience that exact cry from a peculiar childhood friend back when they were playing in the forest a few years back. "...Oh dear." Ren sighed. He prayed for the unfortunate individual's safety for the several years to come.

* * *

**Jaune…**

* * *

Yes, many were indeed caught off guard by this monstrous cry, though none were as terrified as Jaune who screamed an octave higher than he thought was possible before covering his face from the sight of the creature that was about to eviscerate him. As his tan-gloved hands blocked his eyes, he felt something gentle poke his nose.

"…Boop!" The creature called out in an unfamiliar feminine voice.

Jaune was startled by this new voice and slowly looked between his fingers only to find one of the most unsuspecting sights (in his opinion) of his entire life. For what he saw was a girl, who was most likely his age with short ginger hair, hang upside-down laughing heartedly at his reaction. "W-wow! I never thought that you could scream that high! Are you a girl? No, you couldn't be, your chest is as flat as a washboard! Who uses washboards nowadays anyway? Back at my house we use a washing machine to take care of our clothes. I really like it when my combat skirt come right out of the dryer, it feels like I'm hugging a cloud! But I've never hugged a cloud in real life before so I wouldn't really know. Have you seen Ren?" The orange haired girl asked.

The young, hanging knight could only stare with a mix of astonishment, fright, and with a hint of confusion as he attempted to figure out what just happened. When he finally heard her question, he could only say one thing, "...Who?"

"You know, Ren! Tall, Asian, male, handsome, has a long black ponytail." The girl hanging upside-down described with a series of odd hand gestures. Jaune attempted to recall the young man the fit the description until memory struck.

"Was he the guy that wore the green tailcoat and had that pink lock of hair?" Jaune asked as he stroked his chin in though.

The bubbly girl gleamed once she realized that he understood who she was talking about. "Yep! That's him alright! He's my best friend since we were little and we've been together ever since! W-well not together-together, but he is quite handsome! See?! Look at how dashing he looks!" To prove her point, she pulled out a small picture from in between her front bumpers of the two of them at breakfast with her eating pancakes at an alarming rate. "Either way, I've got to find him! We promised each other that we could be on the same team after all! We even have our own super top secret sloth call so we can do just that!" She suddenly dropped down onto the ground landing feet first and began to initiate her unusual sloth sound. "Kur-rah! Kur-rah!"

Jaune went wide-eyed when he heard this sound. The way how she mimicked the sloth was very, **VERY** familiar.

Then it clicked.

"W-wait a minute, were you the one who was making that sloth sound a few minutes ago?!" The dangling Jaune deducted.

She gasped dramatically when the hanging man made such an accusation. "***GASP!*** H-how did you know?!" The pink girl asked in amazement. How was he able to decipher their top secret animal signal?!

The blond knight gave a blank stare to the girl in front of her as he attempted to answer her question. "You just said tha-"

"That's **AMAZING!** Are you like a super smart detective or something?! You must be if you could figure out that I, Nora Valkyrie, made a super top secret sloth call in order to find my childhood friend Ren!" The girl now named Nora had announced.

"But Nora, you just said-" He was cut off once again by another ***Gasp!***

"**WHOA!** How do you know my name?! I didn't even introduce myself yet and you still somehow figured out my identity! Wait a minute… Are you stalking me?" She frowned with her arms crossed in disappointment. Jaune's palm promptly met his face after hearing out her sudden accusation. He couldn't answer the question to defend himself as Nora cut him off once again. "No, that's impossible. He did figure out my top secret animal call so that obviously makes him a detective. Why with your detective skills, I bet you could find anybody in this massive forest!" She suddenly stopped moving all over the place and quickly sat in a thinking pose on a nearby rock, her mind working in overtime to come up with a master plan.

The abrupt silence lasted for a whole minute with Jaune trying to figure out what was going on. "Uh, Nora? Are you-"

Then at that moment, her brain had popped up an epiphany! "**THAT'S IT!**" She cried out in realization.

Jaune jumped at Nora's volume before stuttering, "W-what's is?"

She quickly pulled out her weapon Magnhild into its grenade launcher form before blasting a pink heart shaped pipe bomb at the blond boy's direction. The dusty explosion against the poor plant was able to launch the spear that bounded him to the tree farther away into the Emerald Forest as Jaune fell ungracefully to the ground. Luckily, he was unharmed since he was caught bridal-style by the bubbly bomber.

"You're going to help me find my childhood friend detective... you?" She sheepishly announced. How could she forget about introductions?! That's just plain silly on her part. "…Uh, what's your name again?"

Jaune cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes. "It's Jaune, Jaune-"

"Ah yes, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora interjected. She suddenly tilted her head from the name she just heard. "…Wait why's your name Jaune-Jaune? Is that your first name Jaune and last name being Jaune too? That's like saying that my name is Nora-Nora and my friend's name being Ren-Ren! Well, I sometimes called him Ren-Ren when I was little but nowadays I just say 'Reeeen!' or 'Renny' since both of them work just as affectively."

Jaune scoffed at how she had called his name. His last name wasn't Jaune! It was Arc! **A. R. C!** "B-but that's not my la-"

"Ah don't worry Jaune-Jaune, I like it! **SO!** With my brawns and your detective skills, we can find my friend Ren in no time! So what do you say... partner?" Nora asked with bright sparkles of in her eyes.

Jaune saw her turquoise gaze stare at him in anticipation expecting and answer. There were many signs that were blaring within him to not accept the deal while on the other hand, he really didn't want to progress through this dangerous Grimm-littered forest all by himself. He weighed his options before muttering one word.

"Oka-"

"**GREAT!**" Nora cheered with her arms raised into the air as she simultaneously dropped the blond wannabe detective onto the forest floor with a loud ***OOF!***"Come on now Jaune-Jaune! We haven't even started yet and you're already taking a break! There is no time to be dilly-dallying! We've got a friend to find!"

"You just dropped me onto the ground-" Jaune complained but was hushed by a pink-gloved finger pressing loosely against his lips.

"Hush! No need to whine Jaune-Jaune! Now quickly, we must ride! To the Noramobile!" She shouted loudly. She then gestured her arm towards a nearby shrub.

"The Noramo what?" Jaune inquired as he pulled himself from the leafy ground.

Just then, an Ursa emerged from the nearby bush with berry juice all over its bony mask. "Rrr?" The Grimm creature grunted as it saw the two hunters. The tall, blond and scraggy one it could take on in his sleep while the female one... was producing a rather menacing aura that quite frankly, scared it tremendously.

She pulled out her weapon and before they all knew it, it turned into a deadly game of tag, with the two hunters being it. "**GET HIM!**" She roared dastardly with a menacing grin as she brought down multiple trees that stood in her way.

"What have I done..." Jaune muttered as he gave chase to his... partner.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**AT LONG LAST! I have finally started this Epic story pairing! It took forever to start since I still needed a bit more data but in the end, It has now begun! I wonder how you guys would enjoy this story so any review and feedback will help in making this story improve into one to remember! So this is Nutshop saying: Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

**[Edit] I added a few subtle things to the story, so don't be alarmed if things are a little bit different, should be more funny though!**


	2. Secrets and Snow Angels

**WOW! I seriously wasn't expecting this many people in the fan base to like and follow it this much! Also, is my story really the only one out there that ships these two? Because when I did a search for these two lovable characters being paired together, the results that I received were shocking!**

**...There's only one story.**

**...Just one story?! How is that physically possible?! Yeah sure there are a few stories that show hints of them being shipped together (With one of them being smut), but is mine really the only one that centre's around the two of them?! There's got to be more of them! Though I will assure you that this story will be great! And with that in mind, enjoy the second chapter of Nora's Arc!**

* * *

**Secrets and Snow Angels...**

* * *

"It's this way! No wait- it's definitely that way." Weiss directed with mild uncertainty. Five minutes had already passed since they had realized that they were walking in circles with the young heiress attempting to lead them towards their destination with little results. While this was happening, Ruby was seated cross-legged on the grassy ground waiting impatiently for her partner to finalize her decision. "… Alright it's official. We passed it."

"Do you even know where we're going?" Ruby asked with a huff as she flopped onto her back staring into the pale blue eyes of her partner.

"Of course I know where we're going!" Weiss verified with fake confidence. "We're going... to the... Forest... Temple!" Ruby was not impressed with what was being displayed before her and gave the white fencer a dead-panned stare for stating the obvious. "Oh don't give me that look! You don't exactly know where we are either."

"At least I don't pretend that I know everything!" The red huntress grumbled as she pulled herself off the ground.

Weiss scoffed at what her 'supposed' partner had suggested. "What's that's supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're a big, stupid jerk and** I HATE YOU!**" Ruby argued angrily.

"Then stop acting like a childish buffoon!" Weiss yelled back with equal volume.

"And you stop acting like your miss perfect know-it-all!" Ruby countered.

"I'm. Not. Perfect!" Weiss admitted vehemently. "Not yet... but I'm still leagues better than you!" She then turned around and began to walk towards the dense tree line.

Ruby frowned at the response she was given and could only puff her cheeks in frustration. Why did she have to partner up with this …**PARTY-POOPER?!** She should have just partnered up with Jaune or something when she had the chance, at least he was nicer.

As the two little huntresses finished their heated argument in the small clearing, Ruby heard a twig ***Snap!*** and a bush rustle behind her. That was when she realized something rather frightening...

They were being followed...

Ruby stood at the centre of the small clearing carefully examining the trees, searching for signs of the intruder. Weiss then realized that her partner was no longer following her and turned around only to see her standing in place. "What are you doing now you dunce?!" She asked loudly while walking back to Ruby's location.

"***Shh!***" Ruby commanded as she quickly silence the loud heiress with her finger placed on her lips. "We're being followed!"

Weiss was about to make yet another rude comment until she too heard the sound of something growling viciously nearby. Then, with their backs turned, something black and hairy jumped from its hiding place behind the bushy foliage and charged towards Weiss's blind spot.

Ruby spotted the impending threat and quickly unfurled her precious weapon Crescent Rose and fired an accurate shot towards Grimm threat. The bullet connected with its target flawlessly and created a rather large hole through its chest causing it crash into the dirt with a loud ***Thud!*** which caught the attention of the white fencer as she saw its black blood litter the grassy ground. The fallen Beowolf mustered its remaining strength into one last ferocious howl into the Emerald Forest until it went limp and died from its fatal wound. Just then, several red, glowing pairs of eyes appeared within the shadows of the trees revealing multiple furious Beowolves that wished to avenge their fallen comrade, their claws and fangs long, sharp, and ready to kill their prey.

With the hordes of Grimm now circling around them, the two little hunters were now back to back, their weapons drawn ready to deliver some hunter-like justice towards the vile darkness. "Well this day just keeps getting better!" Weiss stated sarcastically as she spun the chamber of her rapier Myternaster.

"… Really? In my opinion, I think today kind of sucks." Ruby admitted truthfully with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I was being sarcastic you dolt!" The heiress hissed. "How can today get any better than this?!" She rhetorically asked.

Just when the Beowolves were about to pounce, a rambunctious feminine voice cried out, "**YEEEEEE-HAAAAW!**" which in turn, successfully interrupted Grimm's assault. As both Grimm and huntress alike turned towards this odd battle cry, they were greeted with the sight of an Ursa bursting into the clearing while toppling over two tall trees from their roots directly onto several of the startled Beowolves nearby. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw this Bear-like Grimm rebel against its own kind but were more shocked once they saw who was riding it. On top of this monstrosity were two fellow hunters, one being a grinning, pink girl wielding a grenade launcher while the other one at the front was none other than-

"**JAUNE?!**" Two huntresses exclaimed in unison.

"**NORA!** How do you drive this thing?!" Jaune wailed as he tugged the reins that was tied around the Ursa's mouth in several odd directions.

"I have no idea Jaune-Jaune!" Nora called back with a smile on her face. "But whatever you're doing right now, it's working! So keep driving!" She then activated her weapon and began peppering the entire Grimm threat with her pink, custom-made pipe bombs.

"B-but I shouldn't even be doing this!" Jaune cried out. "I don't even have my drivers lic-***BOOOM!***"

"What was that?!" Nora shouted loudly. "I can't hear you over all of these explosions that are happening!" She quickly fired another barrage of pipe bombs toward another approaching crowd of Beowolves.

"I SAID-" As Jaune repeated his sentence, he was cut off by multiple explosions followed by many Beowolves yelping in pain.

"Why yes Jaune-Jaune! I do like pancakes!" Nora answered back randomly as she mecha-shifted her weapon into a war hammer. "Now stop chatting and more blasting!" The Ursa growled angrily as it began to thrash around stomping and swiping at any soul-less Grimm that dared to stand in its destructive path.

The red and white huntresses, who were in amidst the crossfire, shook themselves from their surprised state and decided to assist the Ursa riders in their battle against the darkness. With their weapons Myternaster and Crescent Rose now added to the fight, the Beowulf pack crumbled at the destructive might of the four hunters and Ursa.

When the last Beowulf had fallen, the Noramobile began to wobble and soon had finally gave in and promptly passed out from exhaustion while unloading its two passengers ungracefully onto the ground. "Wow! That was so much fun!" Nora cheered with her arms high in the air from experiencing such an exciting ride. "I can't believe that you were actually a professional Ursa Driver! The way how you were able to make it move all over the place so gracefully was just like riding on a roller coaster! And while we were on our quest to find my friend Renny, we heard the sounds of someone shouting really loudly! I said we should check it out because it could have been Ren! And then when we arrived, there were Beowolves **EVERYWHERE!** I must have blown up like a bazillion of them while you squashed them right Jaune-Jaune?" She waited for a response to come, but for some reason, it never came. "...Jaune-Jaune?" She turned her head left and right until her turquoise gaze stumbled upon the two other huntresses. "Oh hello! I'm Nora! Have you girls seen my partner Jaune-Jaune?"

Ruby and Weiss turned towards one another, then back towards the happy bomber. "Uh... You may want to look down." Ruby pointed out as she continued to stare at the sight before her. Did they just ride an Ursa all the way here? More importantly... where did they get that rope lead?

Nora blinked her eyes and finally looked down. "Oh there you are Jaune-Jaune!" She stated while patting his natural blond mop of hair. Said individual was currently squashed with his back providing incredible comfort to Nora's rump while his face was buried in the grassy ground.

"Please... Nora... Get off... back..." Jaune groaned in a muffled tone.

Nora picked up on her partner's plea and promptly hopped off. "Whoopsie! Sorry Jaune-Jaune..." She apologized as she offered her hand towards her flattened partner. "Your back is really comfy!"

When Jaune was finally grabbed hold of Nora's hand, he pulled himself up from the ground. "Man, I hope these grass stain on my pants are washable. These are like my favorite pair!" Jaune grumbled as he patted away the grass and dirt from his clothes. That was when his ocean blue eyes made contact with surprised light-blue ones. "Why fancy meeting you here Snow Angel!" He called out rather seductively striking a handsome pose beside the downed Noramobile.

Weiss backed away from the blond boy with a huff on annoyance while Nora jerked her head towards the blond knight. "Snow angels? **WHERE?!**" She cried out. After a minute of fruitlessly searching the small clearing, realization struck. "I don't see any snow angels around here Jaune-Jaune, let alone any snow... But if there isn't any snow... ***GASP!*** Then how are we supposed to make snow angels without any snow?! This is terrible! Hmm, oh I know! What if we made a snow angel right here on the ground! But if you think about it, that wouldn't be considered a snow angel since it wasn't made on snow. So would that make it a dirt angel or a grass angel? Or maybe a leaf angel? I don't know..."

"...Nora." Jaune called out disappointingly, his tan-gloved hand rubbing his forehead for being interrupted of trying to capture his beloved snow angel's heart.

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" Nora said while tilting her head. Her train of thought completely halted.

"Snow Angel is just a nickname I call her." Jaune stated as he jerked his hand towards the huntress in white.

Weiss then unsheathed her rapier and held it a few inches from his throat. "And if you call me that insufferable nickname one more time Arc, I will castrate you and turn you into a woman! Do you understand me?!"

Jaune could feel the heat escape from his body as he held up his hand innocently. "C-crystal clear!" He called out in fright. Once the message was sent across, the heiress lowered her rapier before sheathing it slowly.

While that was happening, the bubbly bomber was trying to wrack her brain in whom the white lady had called her partner. "...Who's Arc?" Nora asked out loud with her head tilted the other way.

"It's your partner's last name." Ruby clarified from nearby as she sat on nearby rock.

"But Jaune-Jaune said that his last name was Jaune though!" Nora pointed out.

"I've never said that though!" Jaune argued. "I try to keep telling you that my last name is-"

"Jaune! Which makes your full name to be Jaune-Jaune!" Nora announced completely interrupting her partner once again. "But why would you have two last names anyway? Isn't it way easier to have just one? Unless... You use that last name as one of your secret identities! Now that I think about it, being a detective is a dangerous job after all and what better way than to stay hidden than to have a secret identity!"

Before Jaune could interject, Nora cut him off once more. "Don't worry Jaune-Jaune! Your secret is safe with me!" She then gestured her right hand close to her mouth and pretended to zip them shut.

"...Wait, did you say that Jaune here is a detective?" Ruby inquired curiously. She never heard of this before, though that was understandable since it was supposed to be secret after all.

Nora unzipped her lips to answer the question of the red-clad huntress. "Yep, yep! Jaune-Jaune here is an amazing detective! He was able to figure out my name as well as find you two in the nick of time!" There was a short pause until Nora realized something. "By the way, have either of you two seen my friend Ren?"

"...Who?" the two huntresses asked at the same time.

"You know, Ren! Tall, Asian, male, handsome, has a long black ponytail." Nora stated.

"He's also wearing a green tailcoat and has a pink lock of hair." Jaune pitched in.

The two girls stopped to think back and remember the man of that description. "Was he the guy that also wore white pants?" Ruby asked out loud.

"And the magenta coloured irises?" Weiss added.

The bubbly bomber nodded her head in quickly once she had realized that they might have a clue as to where her childhood friend may possibly be. "Yep that's him alright! Have you two seen him anywhere?"

They had thought about for a moment before shaking their heads from side-to-side. "... No, sorry. We've been trying to find the Forest Temple." Ruby answered back. "You can see how well that turned out." The young scythe wielder pointed at the flattened grass circle around them.

"Well... why don't you guys join me and Nora then?" Jaune requested. The two girls looked at him sceptically and gestured him to continue. Nora had a look of excitement when she heard this. "W-what I'm trying to say is that, if you guys join us, we could find the Forest Temple more easily since four pairs of eyes are better than two. And since we're all supposed to meet at the temple anyway, we'll likely be able to spot your friend Ren there anyway!"

The three girls paused for a moment to think this through. Nora was the first to speak. "That... is... The BEST PLAN **I'VE EVER HEARD!**" Nora exclaimed loudly while giving her Jaune-Jaune a big bear hug. "You're so clever Jaune-Jaune! It's a good thing I partnered up with you!"

"Nora! You're crushing... my ribs!" Jaune cried out as the air was squeezed out from his lungs.

The heiress was originally in denial of accompanying the blond boy and his... unique companion. Truth be told, she had no clue where the Forest Temple was and the sooner she could complete this blasted initiation, the better! "That's... actually not a bad idea." Weiss admitted quietly.

"Soo... Are we going with them then?" Ruby asked excitedly like a puppy going out for a walk.

She then gazed upon the blond knight who was slowly turning blue from his partner's powerful embrace. "So long as tall, blond and scraggy doesn't flirt with me, than I suppose we could... accompany them."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

Nora suddenly dropped Jaune once again and turned towards the young heiress. "Is tall, blond and scraggy another one of Jaune's secret identities?!"

Ruby and Weiss blinked in confusion before requesting some clarification. "Uh, what are you ta-"

"Wow Jaune-Jaune! How many identities do you have?!" The boy in question was still on the ground trying to get precious air back into his lungs.

"That's... what I... want to... know... myself." He wheezed out as his skin colour was no longer blue.

"You're so mysterious Jaune-Jaune! Is one of your secret identities a secret agent? Oh! Or maybe even a baker! What about a-"

"Nora..." Jaune interrupted quietly.

"Oh! Sorry! I keep forgetting that these secret identities are supposed to be secret after all." Nora apologized as she pulled her partner up from the grassy ground. Once he was his own two feet, she announced, "So without further ado, lead the way Jaune-Jaune!"

A look of astonishment consumed the heiress and the wannabe detective when they heard who was officially in charge of their little group. "Wait a minute, why does he get be the leader of this group now!?" Weiss sneered angrily.

"That's because Jaune-Jaune is a detective and detectives know where they're going!" Nora answered back matter 'o' factly with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

The blond knight thought otherwise. "B-but I never said th-"

"And you guys..." A long pause consumed the bubbly bomber as she forgot to ask for their names. She should really remember to do so before they are so deep into their discussions. "...Who are you guys again?"

"I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Why nice to meet you two!" She then shook both their hands rather quickly with so much force that she had almost dislocating their arms in the process. "Now with introductions out of the way, let us ride! To the Noramobile!" She then jumped onto her Ursa vehicle and waited patiently for it to respond.

It didn't move a muscle... Even when she poked its bone-coated back, it still didn't even move an inch. "Aw, it's broken..." Nora complained.

The three remaining hunters sweat dropped at the sight displayed before them.

"So that's your partner huh?" Ruby asked.

He could only sigh sadly at that response. "Yep..." Jaune answered while slowly shaking his head in agreement.

The black-haired girl with red highlights at the tips of her hair gave her friend a comforting pat on his back. "Look on the bright side Jaune; at least you're not partnered up with Weiss..."

The heiress was less than impressed from that response. "...Hey!"

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**And that's the end of the second chapter of Nora's Arc! I want to do a quick shout out to ****AnimeGirl 144 ****with her fantastic story "**_**For the Love of Jaune"**_** which inspired me to create this wonderful story as well as my many pictures (Well, six pictures at the moment on Deviantart) to becoming a reality! Also, we need some more Nora's Arc ships right now since there are so few right now! So let's get to it! And don't forget that any review as well as feedback will help in improving this story for (Hopefully,) the many chapters in the future! Now with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying: Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	3. Snakes and Aura

**... I am amazed by how popular that this story is becoming. Sure my other story "Keep on Groundkeepin" is quite unique in itself (With my OC being a groundskeeper), but now that I'm comparing that story with this one... There are more Reviews, likes and even Follows and I've only done two chapters! I'm quite shocked, amazed, and all else... Happy! The fact that you guys are enjoying it as much as I do when I write it... It just makes me so happy too! It motivates me to keep going and continue to write about their journey! So there's not really much left to say but,**

**Thank you :)**

**So, What are you waiting for? Go on and read the adventures of this memorable ship Nora's Arc and enjoy!**

* * *

**Snakes and Aura...**

* * *

'I think that sloth call emanated somewhere around here.' The green gunman hoped as he parted another bush aside towards his destination. It was peacefully tranquil during his stroll in the Emerald Forest with many birds singing happily to one another. He would have enjoyed the peace and quiet atmosphere that the forest welcomed him with a nap, but that could wait as he was a man on a mission. His quest:

**To find his energetic childhood friend and complete his initiation so he could lie down and get a good night sleep!**

As he caught the sounds of a high-pitched scream followed by a loud explosion, his investigation had brought him to examining a damaged tree with a good chunk of its base reduced to splinters. It was quite surprising that the tree itself was still standing despite the fact that the tall tree could collapse at any second. He had seen this kind of damage before but he couldn't but his finger on it. While he was inspecting the tree injury, a deadly Grimm had caught sight of its newest meal.

***...sssss!***

A feint hissing sound could be heard from behind the young man. He quickly brought his attention towards the source of the sound, and unveiled his weapons; a pair of green sub-machine gun pistols with blades attached to the barrel, and armed them for combat. The Grimm creature, realizing that its cover was blown, lunged forth from its hiding place towards the young huntsman with its fangs bared for the intent to kill.

The green gunman side-stepped away from the Grimm creature and prepared his fighting stance. He was about to counter-attack when suddenly, his senses picked up yet another presence closing in behind him. He jumped away from this surprise threat with his eyes set on his attackers. When he was a safe distance away, he caught a good glimpse of his opponent and realized what he was up against.

The King Taijitu. A terrifying snake Grimm with two heads, one black and one white, located at both ends of its long, scaly body. It was as long as four city buses with piercing red eyes. Its fangs coated with a deadly toxin that could down a huntsman in less than a second while the sheer ferocity of its bite could eviscerate its prey just like how his friend could devour pancakes at a terrifying rate.

With that being said, the green gunman pointed his weapons dubbed Stormflowers and charged towards this newest adversary. 'I hope Nora's faring better' he thought as he pulled the triggers and fired towards the Grimm monstrosity.

* * *

**Back to Jaune and friends…**

* * *

"So, remind me again... Why is Jaune in the lead again?" Weiss grumbled at the back of the pack.

"Apparently, Nora said that he's a detective and that he knows where the Forest Temple is." Ruby parroted beside her. "But now that I think about it... I'm starting to reconsider that fact."

"Jeez, I wonder why..." The heiress groaned in a dead-panned tone.

Ruby tapped her chin as if she was in deep thought before voicing her opinion. "Hmm... I think it's the pants." The scythe wielder commented with a shrug. The young heiress could only shake her head in disbelief as the pair turned their attention towards their 'glorious' leader... who was currently chasing after his... easily distracted partner.

"Look at the pretty butterfly!" Nora exclaimed happily with her arms extended to capture her newest target. "Look at how sparkly and pink it is! Maybe it's a fairy! **OH!** I always wanted to catch a fairy!"

"N-Nora! That's not a fairy! Come back!" The blond leader cried out behind her.

"..." Would they ever complete their initiation at this rate? Only time would tell.

...Though one thing was for certain, it was quite amusing to watch their antics.

The energetic young bomber continued her quest to capture the winged creature which led her to part away a branch that blocked her path. When Jaune finally caught up to his partner, he attempted to catch his breath, unaware of what was going to happen next. So it wasn't really that surprising when Nora ran forward once more while letting go of that troublesome branch. The whiplash rushed back at incredible speeds and struck the blonde's face with so much force that it caused him to hit that ground with a startled ***YELP!***

After a few seconds of looking around the forest, disappointment consumed her. "Aww, I lost it..." Nora pouted sadly. She then heard the sounds of her partner groaning in pain and quickly turned around. "Are you okay Jaune-Jaune?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Nora." Jaune stated as he cupped his right cheek. When he pulled his hand from his cheek, he heard a small ***Gasp!*** emanate from nearby.

"Jaune-Jaune, look at your cheek!" Nora pointed out in surprise.

A look of confusion arose from his face when he dabbed his cheek once more and realized that he must have received a cut from that dangerous branch. "I'm okay Nora, it's just a scratch."

"You're not okay Jaune-Jaune! You've got a boo-boo!" Nora deducted skillfully with her medical diagnosis. "But don't worry! I've got just the thing!" She pulled out a small rectangular packet from her magic compartment before applying its contents onto the injury.

"Are you alright Jaune?" Ruby called as they made their way towards the two on the ground. "That branch sent you flying. Like five feet!"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ruby. I just got a graze on the cheek that's all." Jaune answered back while simply sitting upright.

"Aaaand Done!" Nora announced as she inspected her handiwork.

Jaune felt his cheek once more when he felt something cover his wound. It felt like a Band-Aid was applied to cover the injury and to be frank, it did feel a bit better! "Thanks Nora."

"No problem Jaune-Jaune!" Nora happily replied while pulling him back up to his feet.

"I'm surprised that you didn't just use you aura to shield yourself from that branch." Weiss remarked with her arms crossed.

"…My what?" Jaune inquired utterly confused.

"Your Aura!" Ruby stated as she conjured forth hers to create a feint red glow around herself. "You know, the glowing force field thingy that everyone has inside of themselves! It helps us survive against the Grimm since they don't have any. Not to mention it can heal injuries really fast! Even the best hunters use it!" The three girls were hit with silence as the blonde boy looked even more lost than before.

"Jaune... Do you even know what Aura is?!" Weiss cried out in astonishment.

"Who me? ***Psh!*** Sure I know all about this glowing... Aura... stuff... Not really- no..." Jaune sighed sheepishly. His answer caused the three huntresses to go wide eyed at the sight before them.

"Let me get this straight... You want to become a huntsman, by enrolling into one of the most prestigious academies in all of Remnant... And you don't even have your Aura unlocked?!" The heiress stated in shock. Aura was the manifestation of one's soul! If he had been allowed to enter Beacon Academy without the assistance of his protective spirit… Was he trying to get a death wish?! "You must either be a **COMPLETE** dunce-"

"...Or one of the most powerful huntsmen the school has EVER **SEEN!**"

"Exactl- wait **WHAT?!**" Weiss stuttered at what the pink warrior had suggested.

"It all makes so much sense now! OH! Why didn't I see these signs earlier?!" Nora proclaimed as she looked ashamed in failing to realizing something incredibly amazing.

The remaining three turned towards the bubbly bomber with looks of confusion on their faces hoping to figure out what in the world was she thinking. "Uh, what are you talking about?" Jaune asked with mild uncertainty.

Nora turned her head towards the three before pointing at her partner dramatically. "Don't you guys see?!" She started out. "Jaune-Jaune here was able to make it all the way to this super difficult academy without even needing to utilize his Aura at all! That must mean that he's an amazing huntsman!"

Jaune, realizing where she was heading with the discussion, went wide eyed at what she was suggesting. "N-now wait a minute Nora! Just because I don't have an Aura doesn't mean that I'm that good!" He admitted truthfully… He wished he was though.

"He does have a point Nora..." Ruby agreed with a nod. "Even if his Aura isn't unlocked, it doesn't just make him some sort of legendary huntsman." She paused for a few seconds before turning towards the blonde knight. "Wait, are you though Jaune?"

"Not that I know of Ruby." Jaune confessed. He was just an average teenage boy who wanted to become a hero like his parents. It would be cool if he did become one!

Nora paused for a moment to absorb this new information. "You do have a point Ruby…" Then a brilliant idea popped into her mind. "Jaune-Jaune! What's the biggest, scariest Grimm that you have ever faced in your life?"

The blonde huntsman was quite uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving from the three huntresses. "Uh... I-If I was to be truthfully honest, the toughest Grimm that I've ever met was... What was it called again? A-a Nevermore I think?" The three girls stared back at him in utter surprise when he announced this information. He took this moment of silence and their looks of astonishment as a sign to elaborate further. "W-well, we have this nasty problem with a bunch of Nevermore's attacking us all the time back in my hometown-"

"See?! What did I tell you?" Nora announced proudly while successfully cutting off her partner once again. "If Jaune-Jaune could take on a Nevermore without his Aura, imagine the possibilities if he DID have his Aura!" Her imagination kicked into overdrive as she saw her partner annihilate unending hordes of Grimm with every slice. Kind of like a super hero!

"N-Nora!" Jaune called out loudly. He still had to tell them that he got kidnapped by the avian Grimm. Although he was from a long line of Grimm-slaying heroes, he has never slain a Grimm before. Not even a Baby Beowolf! He still has the bite marks on his finger to this day! "I got trapped in their nest A few years ago and-"

"Took the fight directly towards the Grimm lair itself! Without even using your Aura to boot!" Nora interrupted in with more stars twinkling in her eyes. "Wow Jaune-Jaune! You're **AMAZING!**"

Weiss was dumbfounded with the recent discovery of the blonde knight's prowess. He made such a weak impression the first time they met with all the flirting, and the blue onesie. Though at the same time, she was thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with all of his constant pestering.

Ruby was thinking of something else entirely. She wished that she was partnered up with him. She was kind of jealous of the ginger in front of her for having such a companion like Jaune. Images of him clad in a full suit of white armour could be seen along with her saving the day against criminals and monsters alike.

Jaune was mortified. He had no idea how a single scratch from a tree branch caused this situation to escalate in a span of seconds! They were dubbing him as some sort of skilful hero that doesn't even need his Aura! Though after hearing about this... Aura stuff... He wondered how he could get his very own! It did sound really cool to have one!

And Nora... was simply imagining... pancakes. And sloth's..?

After a moment of silence passed between the four hunters, Nora cleared her throat and made a special announcement. "Alrighty then Jaune-Jaune! Close your eyes and don't move a muscle!"

Jaune was snapped from his train of thought and remembered that he still hadn't finished telling his tale. "B-but Nor-"

"**ZIP IT!**" Nora shouted successfully interrupting her partner. "I'm going to unlock your Aura!"

"Uh, are you sure you should be doing this Nora?" Ruby asked skeptically with worry evident in her voice.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm Jaune-Jaune's partner and it's my duty as his partner to make sure that we both become super amazing hunters the world has ever **SEEN**!" Nora vowed enthusiastically. "Now close those eyes of yours so we can start!"

Jaune, realizing that he would no longer have a chance to explain, simply gave up and closed his eyes.

When Nora saw that her partner had finally complied, she conjured up her bright pink Aura, placed her hand above his forehead, closed her eyes and began the ritual.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a... um... a pencil?" She knew the word that was looking for started with a 'p' but what was it?! He would become a plane? A pineapple?! The bubbly bomber slowly opened one of her eyes and peeked towards the other two huntresses with a look that clearly meant 'What's supposed to be said next?'

"Paragon." Weiss called out as she shook her head. A pencil? Why in the world would she have thought that 'pencil' was the right thing to say?!

"**PARAGON!** Yes! A paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all! Infinite in distance and... Unstuck?"

"Unbound." Ruby mumbled as she tried not to laugh. She was barely composing herself from how silly this ritual was and tried her best to not interrupt.

The bubbly bomber couldn't really hear that last word since she said it so quietly. "...Onion?"

"It's unbound!" The heiress shouted as she glanced at her partner... who was at the brink of breaking into laughter. Seriously?! **ONION?! **Where in the world did she go to when she was younger?!

"**UNBOUND!** Right! I totally said that! Unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder... protect thee!"

Suddenly, a bright white light consumed the area around them causing the three huntresses to squint their eyes for the glow. After a few moments, the light dimmed down revealing a dumbfounded Jaune standing at the centre.

"Whoa..." Ruby, Jaune and Nora whispered in awe simultaneously. Weiss remained silent but couldn't hide her surprise. He must have quite a large quantity of Aura for him to produce that much light!

"...D-did it work?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Let's find out!" Nora called out. She casually walked towards her partner with a look of determination on her face. When she arrived, she placed her hand on his right cheek causing her blond partner to blush from how close their faces were... rubbed it a tiny bit.

...Before ripping off the Band-Aid with one swift motion.

"**OW!**" Jaune yelped as he rubbed his injured cheek. "What was that for?!"

"To check if we unlocked your Aura properly!" Nora states cryptically as she removed his gloved appendage.

"You could have told me that you were going to do that..." The blond knight grumbled. That seriously **HURT!**

The bubbly bomber rolled her eyes as she continued to lower her partner's hand from his face. Once it was removed, the three noticed that his injury was no longer there! "Yep! All... done..." Suddenly, her legs began to wobble until she made her ungraceful decent towards the ground. She didn't hit the dirt as her partner Jaune caught her just in time.

"N-Nora?! Are you okay?!" Jaune asked with worry in his voice as he wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm good... Though now that I think about it, I'm feeling a little bit pooped." Nora confessed jokingly as she leaned on his shoulder.

"That's another thing about having your Aura unlocked." Weiss informed. "It requires a lot Aura of another person to successfully unlock it. The effects of fatigue or exhaustion are normal side effects to the one who unlocked their Aura such as Nora here."

"Yep... Just give me a few minutes... and I'll be good to go." Nora panted heavily. The blond knight didn't want her to strain herself more than she needed to because of her unlocking his aura. It was thanks to her that he finally got this... protective Aura force field. Now what would be a good reward for his tired partner? As he continued to brainstorm, a brilliant idea popped into his mind. "Jaune-Jaune?" That was when Nora yelped in surprise when she was lifted off her feet and onto the comfortable back of her partner. "J-Jaune-Jaune?!" She cried out, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"Don't worry about it Nora." Jaune stated as he got his bearings. "Consider this my thank you for unlocking my Aura." He gave her a reassuring smile as he got a better hold of his pooped-out companion.

The bubbly bombers look of surprise quickly changed to happiness as she loosely draped her arms over his broad shoulders. "Thanks Jaune-Jaune. You're a great partner!" She admitted truthfully. The blonde boy blushed a bit for receiving such a compliment. Sure he received compliments like that from his parents and siblings back when he was little, but to have someone else give him such a compliment... It was foreign to him, in a good way. "Now quickly Noramobile V2! To the Forest Temple!"

He blinked his eyes a few times when he heard this. "Noramobile... V2?" Jaune asked sceptically.

"Yep! Scratch that as one more secret identity for you Jaune-Jaune!" She added with a grin on her face.

Jaune shook his head agreement while slowly getting accustomed to Nora's optimistic nature. "So? What are we waiting for?! Lead the way Nora!" Jaune answered back causing his passenger to giggle in excitement.

"Aye-aye Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered with a mock salute. She blink a few times when she fully realized what her partner had said. "Oh wait... I'm supposed to be the captain! ***Ahem!*** as the captain! I say we go that way!" She then pointed her arm in a random direction.

"Aye-Aye Nora!" The blond knight replied happily. If she was going to be his partner for the next four years, he may as well get used to this.

On the sidelines, a stingy heiress scoffed at what was happening in front of her. "How come she gets to be in charge now?!" Weiss complained. "Would somebody just please explain what is going on?!" She quickly turned towards her partner for her answer but was only met with silence. "...Ruby?"

"I want a piggy-back too..." The young girl whined sadly.

"..."

"...What? Wouldn't you want one too after seeing Nora get one?!" Ruby argued loudly with a pout.

"...I'm surrounded by children." The young heiress stated bluntly as her palm promptly met with her face.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**Oh Weiss. Deep inside she would be the kind of person who would hide your desires in wanting a piggyback ride! So yeah, Nora has unlocked the powers of Jaune Arc's Aura. Though that still leaves many questions unanswered.**

**How will our remaining hunters find their way to the Forest Temple?**

**Will Nora ever find her best friend Ren-Ren?**

**Will Ruby ever get a piggyback ride?**

**... I won't tell you! You'll just have to wait for the next chapters of Nora's Arc to find out! So leave a review or any constructive criticism, it will be helpful to turn this story into one to remember. So with that all out of the way, this is Nutshop saying: Stay Handsome and Have a Nice Day! :D**


	4. Bird Bait Blues

**So it's finally arrived! The fourth chapter of our lovable duo's adventure on the great Nora's Arc! I was so excited to write this chapter for the longest time and now it has come! So sit back, relax and enjoy the adventure! XD**

* * *

**Bird Bait Blues...**

* * *

"Um… could you guys explain to me why we're doing this again?" Jaune requested as he slowly prepared his nerves for what was to come.

"Must I repeat myself one more time Arc?" An irritated Weiss grumbled at his lack of attention. "This is the probably the third times that I've had to repeat myself!"

"Oh! Oh! Can you say it one more time though Weiss? Please, please, please?!" Nora begged. "I really like it when you say it! Not to mention that I forgot what we were supposed to put on this sign." She then pulled out her handy, dandy, notebook and with her tongue stuck out at the right of her lips, attempted to jog her memory. "Was it 'Happy Birthday?' No. It can't be. It's not its birthday yet. Maybe 'You stink?' Nah, I don't think it's smelly. Oh how about 'I'm a distraction!' Oh! That could work!"

"Speaking of signs, where did you get this sign anyway Nora?" Ruby inquired as she continued to paint the sign in question white with a paintbrush… now that she thought about it, where did Nora get this paintbrush? Let alone this white paint!

"I made it!" Nora proudly exclaimed.

"...How?!" The remaining three hunters cried out desperately for an answer.

"From that tree silly!" The bomber explained with her finger pointed directly at a nearby tree. The red and white huntresses plus Jaune brought their attention towards the tree, or what remained as it that was reduced to a stump surrounded by wooden splinters.

"Huh... Okay!" Ruby shrugged before completing her objective:

Painting this sign.

"But could you please repeat it one more time though please?" Nora asked once more.

"Wait, weren't you the one who came up with the idea?" Weiss commented with a raised brow.

The bubbly bomber suddenly stopped moving before sitting down onto the ground in a classic thinker's pose. "Wait, was I? Hm... No, it wasn't me. I think it was Ruby that came up with the idea!"

"Now that I think about it, Weiss does say the story really well." Ruby admitted sheepishly. "So could you Weiss? Please?"

"Ugh… not you too Ruby!" The heiress complained. "No! I won't say it anymore and you can't convince me to say it otherwise!" She crossed her arms in a huff while standing her ground. When she shot a quick glance at her partner, she was greeted with a surprising sight.

Kneeling on the ground with their fingers woven together was a young Ruby Rose silently pleading towards her partner with the most adorable puppy-dog eye look she could muster.

"N-no! I will not f-falter!" The heiress stuttered, caught by surprise from her teammate.

But Ruby pressed on her cute assault. She noticed that Weiss was at the brink of submitting and only needed one last push. 'I'll have to use my final form!' She thought to herself. With the last of her strength, she let out a small puppy-like whimper and shedded single tear from her silver eyes.

"Nnn**\- FINE! I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS ADORABLE JUST STOP!**" Weiss admitted in defeat.

"Yay!" Ruby and Nora cheered in excitement. Jaune on the other hand made a mental note to make some precautions against Ruby's deadly technique.

After the heiress composed herself, she stated something very important. "You better pay attention this time because I'm **NOT** going to repeat myself! Do I make myself clear?!" The two girls nodded their heads in understanding. Once Weiss was certain that they heard he demands, she cleared her throat and retold their plan.

* * *

**Earlier...**

* * *

_"We'll never get out of this forest!" Weiss screamed out in frustration._

_"Don't worry Weissy!" Nora comforted with a pat on the back. "We'll get out of here soon."_

_"Oh don't get me started on your poor leadership skills!" Weiss shouted. "Need I remind you that **YOU** were the one that lead us directly into that Ursa Den?!"_

_"I was only asking for directions..." Nora countered with a huff._

_"Though it would be nice to know where the Forest Temple would be." Ruby pouted from a rock nearby. "All these trees look the same and if feels like we're walking in circles again."_

_"Ugh don't get me started on all of these trees." Jaune whined as he sat and massaged his sore legs atop a fallen log. "They look just like the trees from my home town when I got a bird's eye view of the entire forest from being kidnapped by a Nevermore! The best part about it all, I quickly discovered that I had motion sickness..."_

_The three girls blinked at Jaune's blunt confession before quickly turning towards one another. After a quick glance and a nod of their heads, they huddled into a circle with their heads down._

_"That's it! We'll get a bird's eye view!" Ruby called out in a loud whisper._

_"Are you crazy?!" Weiss shouted quietly. "Are we really going to hitch a ride on a massive Grimm like that?!"_

_"I like the sound of that!" Nora answered back. "I was going to say ride some more Ursa's but this idea sounds way better!"_

_"I still don't think we should be doing this." Weiss called out with uncertainty._

_"Look Weiss." Ruby stated. "Do you want to do this and get to the Forest Temple super fast or are we just going to wander around this forest all day."_

_The young heiress weighed her options before grumbling, "Fine..."_

_"Great! First thing we have to do is find a Nevermore... Weiss? Nora? Any idea on how to find one?" Ruby asked sheepishly._

_"Oh! I know where!" Nora shouted quietly. "I saw a biiig birds nest that could belong to one nearby!"_

_"That sounds logical, but you all are forgetting something rather important. How are we supposed to do it anyway? None of us have any experience with how to deal with one." Weiss added. "No one except-"_

_"Uh... guys? What are you guys doing?" The blonde knight asks from nearby. "You're stating to scare me." That was when his gaze met with Nora and Ruby with a sinister... twinkle in their eyes while the young heiress was giving him an apologetic stare for what was to come. "... Did I miss something?"_

_Suddenly, his arms were hooked by his two friends Ruby and Nora as they suddenly took one arm each and began to drag him off. "W-what are you guys doing?!" Jaune cried out in panic._

_"We're off to ride a Nevermore!" His captors cried out in unison. Weiss had decided to stay silent at the declaration since they were acting far too childish for her._

_"W-What?!"_

* * *

**Back to Present Time...**

* * *

"So to bluntly put it, we're going to lure the Nevermore off from its nest, towards the bottom of this cliff so we can all jump onto it and catch a ride all the way to the Forest Templ-"

"I get that part." Jaune interrupted making the heiress blink then growl in frustration. "I just want to know why am I wearing all of... this?" When he began to inspect himself, not only was he wearing his usual attire, he was also wearing Ruby's signature red cloak on his back, his kite shield extended with the blade still sheathed latched onto his left arm and a white sign that, for some strange reason, had the words 'Eat me' drawn onto its flat surface with black marker.

"Because Jaune-Jaune," Nora explained as she held her partner's shoulder. "You're going to be the bait!"

'Oh, I see. I'm going to be bait.' Jaune thought out. He stopped and blinked a few times and paled when he realized his current position. **"...WHAT?!"** Jaune cried out in horror. Suddenly, he felt himself no longer at the top of the cliff as the young heiress had conjured a small launch glyph beneath his feet. As he was screaming like a little girl during his descent towards the bottom of the cliff, he crash landed into several tree branches making the three huntresses wince every time they heard both branches snap followed by several loud ***OOF!***'s and ***OW!***'s from the blond knight. Eventually, he made it to the bottom a little dirty, but for the most part okay. "Wh-why me?!" He shouted as his hands began removing the twigs and leaves from his hair and clothes.

"Because, you're the only one out of all of us who has the most experience with Nevermore's that you could survive a nest full of them!" Nora answered back from the top of the cliff.

"I never said that!" He argued. "Before I even have a chance to explain myself I always get cut off before I even fini-"

"And you have a shield so you can defend yourself better!" Ruby added alongside the energetic bomber.

"See what I mean?!" He complained. Why does this happen all the time anyway?!

"All you have to do is just run and not die! It's not that hard to understand!" Weiss instructed.

"It's incredibly hard to understand!" Jaune retorted from the bottom. "And why can't either of you do this?! You're both faster than me and Weiss has those glowing, circle... thingy's."

"They're called Glyphs you dunce!" Weiss shouted from up above in frustration.

"I can't really tell the difference myself either." Nora admitted sheepishly.

"Look, Jaune!" The heiress shouted whilst ignoring her pink companion's comment. "Just bring the Nevermore here to the bottom of this cliff and we'll take care of the rest!"

"Don't worry Jaune!" Ruby started out. "We'll make sure that you'll live!"

"I vouch for that!" Nora called out.

"Can I just not be the bait?!" Jaune whined.

**"NO!"** The three huntresses shouted back.

"Just get it over with so we can find the blasted Forest Temple!" Weiss commanded.

"...Fine." Jaune whimpered back as he walked towards his imminent demise.

As the blonde knight disappeared into the Emerald Forest, the three huntresses began to wait...

"... Is it here yet?" Nora asked.

"Nope." Ruby replied.

Nora began to tap her fingers and look at the leaves fall from trees. After a few seconds, she asked "... How about now?"

"Still no..." Ruby repeated.

"Oh no..." Weiss grumbled. This was going to take a while.

Unaware of Weiss's suffering, the blond knight slowly made his way towards the nest of the Nevermore. He could feel the atmosphere turn into cold, pale, and dreaded place as the ground began to grow misty and rotten. As he took another step, he felt something crunch and break underneath his feet and turned towards his shoes. He was greeted with the sight of several bone piles scattered all over the place as well as skulls from both animal... and human alike. The flesh that used to be on these bodies was picked clean by the vile creature leaving nothing but brittle bones remaining.

'I'm going to die!' Jaune thought to himself as he was completely terrified of his situation. 'I should have just listened to my father and become a baker... Snap out of it Jaune! You're an Arc! And Arcs are not afraid of Grimm! Especially a Nevermore! In fact, they love me after all!' As he was walking towards his destination, an old memory decided to pop up.

* * *

**Flashback...**

* * *

_"M-mommy?" The little blond Jaune called out with a few tears leaking from his eyes and snot running in his nose._

_"Yes honey?" A blond haired motherly silhouette called out as she soothes her son's boo-boos._

_"Why do all the big birdies hate me?" He cried out in confusion. He didn't do anything wrong! They just kept pecking at him though which hurt his head._

_"Oh honey." She gave her son a tissue to wipe the tears and snot from his face. "They don't hate you. They just find you to be very... appetizing that's all!"_

_"W-what does appal- apper- appletiving mean?" He asked curiously._

_His mother couldn't help but chuckle at her son's pronunciation. "Appetizing means that they love you honey."_

_"...S-so they don't hate me?" Jaune asked hesitantly._

_"Who would ever hate you Jaune? You're my lovable little sunflower seed after all."_

_After hearing those words, he sniffed up his boogies, broadened his childlike smile and returned the hug with his own. "Thank you mommy. I wuv you."_

_"I love you too Jaune."_

* * *

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

"... **SHE LIED TO ME!**" The blonde bait screamed out in realization with a hint of frustration. So that was why all the avian creatures kept attacking him! They didn't love him at all. In fact, they just found him to be delicious!

... That was horrible! He didn't want to become bird feed for any bird, especially for a Nevermore!

While he was shouting curses from being tricked by his mother once again, he was blissfully unaware of the massive winged presence that loomed over him. So when he noticed the shadow that formed over him, he looked up and saw the hungering gaze of the Nevermore, its red eyes piercing into his soul. "Uh... G-good birdie? N-nice birdy? Hehe...?" Jaune called out hesitantly. When he noticed the line of drool drip from its beak, one thing repeated within his mind over and over again...

**RUN FOR IT!**

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**OH NO! Jaune is in a pickle! A rather diabolical pickle at that! Will they survive the Avian threat?! If you want to find out, be on the lookout for my next chapter on Nora's Arc! (Also, I loved Blue's Clues when I was little... Did you spot the reference?)**

**And with that out of the way, this is Nutshop saying: **

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	5. Drive of the Valkyrie

**Hm, I wonder what Nora, Ruby and Weiss are doing while their blonde knight Jaune is baiting their means of transportation.**

**I noticed that a few people were a tad bit confused as to what the flashback at the end was implying. Well for starters, Jaune's mother (Whose name I have yet to finalize) was soothing her son's worries when he had asked why the big birdies (Nevermore's) disliked him. She then answered back with they don't hate him at all and that along with the lines of he's her little sunflower seed. I said it that way mainly because when they sunflower bloom, they stand tall and proud while having a lot of yellow petals (Which represents his fabulous blonde hair). The funny thing about him and sunflower seeds is that birds just LOVE sunflower seeds and will try to eat at him, both figuratively and literally. Don't worry, she isn't a cannibal but it does make it funny XD.**

**Well what are you waiting for? Enjoy the fifth chapter of Nora's Arc!**

* * *

**Drive of the Valkyrie...**

* * *

"Hm... Got any threes?" Nora inquired.

"***CRUNCH!***... Mope! Gophish!" Ruby answered back with her mouth filled with a scrumptious chocolate chip cookie.

"Darn...***MUNCH!***" Nora pouted while enjoying the tasty treat. after a few seconds of chewing, she couldn't help but compliment her selection in sweets. "By de way, deez foofies arr sho duud Fufy!"

"Ugh disgusting... Will you two stop speaking with your mouths full of those blasted cookies?!" Weiss cried out in desperation from a flat rock nearby.

Ruby quickly chewed and swallowed her delicious treat and wiped the remaining cookies crumbs and chocolate from her mouth with her sleeve. "Sorry Weiss..." She apologized sheepishly.

"Where did you get those cookies anyway?" The heiress asked curiously. She didn't see a supermarket around here in this forest, let alone would she even find one here anyway.

"Weell... You know about that built-in compartment in our combat skirts?" Weiss nodded her head. "That's where I put them."

Weiss sputtered and looked at Ruby in shock. "Wh-What?! Why in the would you carry cookies in there?!"

The red huntress could only shrug her shoulders. "I don't know… it just seemed to be a good idea at the time."

The heiress was unimpressed with the young huntress and gave her a heated glare. "Shouldn't you put something more practical like a first aid kit, or maybe ammunition besides those infernal cookies?!"

Both Nora and Ruby gasped at such an accusation. "How could you say that?!" Ruby cried out with equal volume. "Surely you have yet to discover the sheer deliciousness that these chocolate chip cookies have to offer to the appetite for those such as I."

"For shame Weiss. For shame." Nora huffed disappointingly with her arms crossed alongside Ruby.

"You have got to be kidding me." Weiss replied as she rubbed her poor forehead.

Nora blinked her eyes after a few seconds when she remembered what they had said earlier. "Wait, we have pockets like those in our combat skirts?"

"Yep!" Ruby stated proudly. "All combat skirts have them. In fact, I think yours has one too." Ruby walked towards the bubbly bomber and began to inspect her pink skirt. "It should be somewhere around... Ah ha! Found it!" Ruby pressed a pink hidden button on the right side of Nora's combat skirt and low and behold, the compartment was revealed.

"Whoa..." Nora called out in awe of this mind blowing discovery. "With this built in pouch... I could eat pancakes anywhere!" Images of her eating pancakes in a variety of places could be seen as she daydreamed blissfully.

Ruby giggled at this sudden proclamation while Weiss could only face palm in how ridiculous it sounded. The subtle blunt force reminded her of something. "If you didn't know about the skirt pockets, where did you pull that band aid from?"

The bubbly bomber snapped out of her dream and made smiled. "From here!" she gestured herself. The red and white huntresses were confused at what she was implying and tilted their heads. "…My front bumpers?" She called out once again. They tilted their heads in the other direction as they still didn't respond. She began to hop in place a bit and her bust bounced a few times up and down. Once they made the connection, the two girls could only stare at their inferior sized breasts.

Weiss was the first to react as she walked away a few feet before curling up in a ball with an Aura of gloom consumed her. Ruby noticed feeling this instantly and rushed to the girl's aid and enveloped her in a comforting hug. "There, there Weiss." Ruby soothed. "They'll grow bigger."

Sadly, Ruby's chest rubbed against Weiss which only proved to worsen the situation with the flat chested heiress sinking deeper into depression. "It's not fair." The heiress complained. How come her chest was so flat?! Ruby's chest was larger than her own and wasn't she supposed to be two years younger than her?!

Unaware of the misfortune of the two in front of her, Nora went back to the cliffs edge and searched the forest expanse for her beloved partner. Just when she was about to turn back, a girlish scream cried out in the forest. The three girls brought their immediate attention to the cliff and searched for the source of the sound. "What was that?!" Ruby called out. "It sounded like a girl is in trouble!"

"I think that it might be-" Nora suddenly stopped herself as she saw the trees nearby began to shake and tumble. The three girls readied their weapons and waited for the beast to arrive.

Just then, Jaune had emerged from the tree line into the clearing running full sprint away from the trees. A few seconds after that, the notorious Nevermore had destroyed the trees and continued its frightening game of Cat and Mouse.

"**STAY AWAY!**" Jaune wailed. The Nevermore ignored his pleas for mercy and began to strike its beak towards the poor knight.

"Whoa! Look how fast he's going!" Ruby pointed out. He was travelling at such speeds that he created a dusty trail in his wake. Was his semblance just like hers? "He's amazing!"

"Not only that, Jaune-Jaune is so nimble! Look at him go!" Nora gushed in amazement as she gestured towards her partner. Said person was trying has his hardest to not be turned to Swiss cheese from the razor sharp beak that was jabbing the ground at a frightening rate. "He dodges everything just like Ren! Incredible!"

As Jaune was jumping and sliding against deadly beak assault, the Nevermore grew tired of playing with its prey and began to prepare its feathers for launch.

'D-did it stop?' Jaune asked himself as he no longer heard the ground shatter from the force of the Nevermore's strikes. When he turned around, he saw it stand in place with its wing feathers slowly rustling back and forth. He knew exactly what it was doing and frankly, he didn't like it one bit. So he pressed his shoes into the earth below him, reducing his momentum. Once he stopped at the base of the cliff, he propped his shield in front of himself and stood his ground.

"What is he doing?" Weiss asked hesitantly. Was he going to charge against the Nevermore all by himself?! Just then, the Nevermore released a large volley of its feathers outward like a machine gun towards the young man.

"**JAUNE!**" The three huntresses cried out in unison. They wanted to see if he was okay but the feathers were causing a massive dust cloud to form at his location rendering it impossible to tell. Once the Nevermore ceased its feathers, it slowly made its way closer to the base of the cliff. The three huntresses had a look of horror on their faces expecting the worst had transpired. "…Jaune-Jaune?" Nora whimpered hesitantly.

Her response was met was a particular voice. "Uh, Nora? Guys?! It's getting closer!" Jaune shouted from the bottom. "Any second now would be appreciated!" The three huntresses blinked when they heard this pleas for help and prepared themselves to jump. After a three second countdown, the huntresses leapt off the cliff at the same time and aimed towards the Nevermore's head. The heiress conjured a massive block of ice with the help of her glyphs. Ruby landed onto the icy block and fired upward to increase the momentum of the solid block of ice. The icy brick made a direct hit onto the Nevermore's head and it squawked in pain. The scythe wielder quickly jumped off the block of ice just in time as Nora's weapon Magnhild smashed into it with tremendous force. To make it even more deadly, she fired off a pipe bomb at the moment of impact which shattered the ice and sent the Nevermore's head so hard into the ground that it formed a small crater that knocked the avian Grimm into unconsciousness.

Once their objective was finally completed, they quickly made their way towards Jaune's dusty, feathery location. "Jaune?!" Ruby cried out. "Where are you?!"

"***Cough! Cough!*** I-I'm okay!" The blond boy replied back. When the dust had finally settled, they found him standing in the centre of a field of black feathers... completely unscathed.

"Jaune-Jaune! You're okay!" Nora cheered in relief.

"Man, that was probably the closest near-death experience I've ever had so far in my life!" Jaune wheezed truthfully.

"How did you do that Jaune?!" Ruby asked in amazement. "You were dodging everything the Nevermore was throwing at you so easily and you even were able to survive all those feathers!"

Jaune blinked his eyes and viewed his surroundings. "W-well, when you're the one that the Nevermore's always attack, you learn a few tips in how to survive." He confessed.

"You're amazing Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted out. "Are you a like a bird wrangler or something?"

"...Sort of." Jaune mumbled quietly. "I-in any case, let's just get on this thing and get to the Forest Temple."

"Okay!" Ruby and Nora cheered. "So who's driving?" The bomber slowly brought her attention towards her partner in anticipation.

Jaune paled when he realized what Nora was about to ask. "Oh no, no, Not me! I've got motion sickness."

"I can vouch for that." Ruby commented. "He even has the nickname V-" Ruby's words couldn't be heard as a leather glove covered her mouth.

"Okay, okay! No need to spread the word around Ruby, or should I say..." Jaune didn't even need to finish his sentence as realization struck the young huntress.

Ruby shook her head frantically to signify that the message was received and Jaune slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "Your glove tastes bad Jaune. Bleh." She complained.

"When did gloves ever taste good Ruby?" Jaune remarked.

"... Good point."

"Well it certainly won't be me." Weiss called out. "It would be preferable to keep my criminal record clear of any incidents."

"Are Nevermore's even considered as vehicles?" Ruby wondered curiously.

"They are if they have their reins on properly! Though I left my only pair back with the Noramobile." Nora answered back with a shrug.

"And I can't drive either." Ruby stated. "Yang would kill me if she found out that I drove anything when I don't even have my beginner's license."

"With the three of us out of the question that only leaves..." Jaune turned towards her partner who, for some reason, had her hand shoved into Ruby's skirt before pulling out what appeared to be a... chocolate chip...cookie?

"My **COOKIES**!" Ruby cried in anguish.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Our last pair has finally been formed sir." Glynda called out. "Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos. Hmm, an interesting composition. Further observation will be needed to determine the effectiveness of their skills. Though I wish I could say the same thing for the odd pairing, Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie." She quickly pulled up a recording of the two riding an Ursa destructively eliminating a pack of Beowolves.

"Hmm." The headmaster hummed. "Do we happen to know the whereabouts of these two initiates? They don't seem to be running with our live surveillance feed."

Glynda shook her head apologetically. "No sir. It appears that all of our cameras on the northern part of the Emerald Forest have seemed to cease functioning. We have someone inside Beacon recovering the video footage." Suddenly, a small rectangular envelope symbol appeared onto her screen. "Ah, there's our most recent recovered." She sent it towards the headmaster's device and clicked the message.

* * *

**[Camera 1864, Monday, Luna 16th, 02:07 pm]**

* * *

_"-hat lying, no-good son of a __***BLEEP!***__" Jaune cursed out loudly. "I knew it! It was way too good to be true! The pecking, the kidnapping, the sunflower seeds! How did I not see the signs earlier?! Dammit mom! The next time I see you again, I swear that I'm going to kick you so hard in the- huh?" Jaune turned his head upward as he saw the dark, feathery menace._

_The Nevermore brought its gaze towards the blond boy hungrily. "Uh... G-good birdie? N-nice birdy? Hehe...?" Jaune called out in horror. It responded with a loud, "__***Kucaw!***__" but was drowned out by the voice of the blonde boy's girlish scream._

_**"KKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_As quickly as he came, the blonde knight ran towards the hidden camera's location with the beast hot on his trail. Eventually, the Nevermore knocks over the tree that held the camera and the video feed went blank..._

* * *

**[End of recording]**

* * *

The two professors stared at the screen in silence. "... Well, that certainly was unexpected." Glynda called out. "With all things aside, I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. But given how you have the reputation of discovering the potential within each student, I suppose we shall see what happens." She slowly deactivated her screen and began to head back towards Beacon. "Given their possible locations, they should be arriving at the Forest Temple in a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics for this year?"

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders. "You'll see." He stated cryptically. Glynda, who was already used to his mysterious nature, nodded her head and made her way back to her office leaving the headmaster all alone. "...I wonder what you'll do next Mr Arc." He hummed with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

**Ren and Pyrrha...**

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Ren asked as they slowly made their way towards a small hill.

"None so far." Pyrrha replied back as she made her way towards her partner and sheathed away her weapon.

"Where could they be?" Ren mumbled towards himself. After scanning the trees for some sort of clue to his best friends whereabouts, he heard something rather odd.

* * *

**[Author's Notes!][ watch?v=V92OBNsQgxU] (Go to link for Ride of the Valkyrie music!)**

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Pyrrha called out.

Ren went wide eyed when he realized what the song was. "Oh no..." That was when a black blur flew past them with the music playing alongside it. As it flew farther away, the two hunters on the hill noticed four colourful spots on its back. Red, white, bluish-yellow, and finally pink.

"**NORA/JAUNE!**" They cried out in unison.

* * *

**Up above...**

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?!" Nora cried loudly on the driver seat of the Nevermore.

"Hear what?!" Ruby shouted while holding onto the back of the avian Grimm. "The sound of us yelling loudly or the fact that you're playing that song while you're driving!"

"Why do you even have this song?!" Jaune cried out as he held onto both his partner and his poor stomach.

"I've always had this song!" Nora exclaimed. "It's my theme song whenever I'm the designated driver!"

"Nora! Ruby!" Weiss called out from the foot of the Nevermore. "This was a terrible idea from the very start!"

"Uh N-Nora?!" Jaune called out. "I-I'm slipping!" His pleas fell to deaf ears from the rushing wind, blaring music, and their constant shouting.

"It's fine Weiss!" Ruby reassured with mild uncertainty. "You even agreed to the plan too!"

"I'm a great driver so don't worry about it Weiss!" Nora shouted.

"Uh guys?! A-a little help her-"

"Oh I am so far from worrying!" Weiss sarcastically remarked.

"... In a good way?" Ruby asked loudly.

"In a bad way!" Weiss screeched. "In a **VERY, BAD, WAY!**"

"Well if you don't like it Weiss, why don't we just jump?!" Ruby cried out in frustration.

"You guys?!"

"Ooh! I like the sound of that!" Nora commented. "Can we? Can we?!"

"What are you, insane?!" Weiss exclaimed. They may be childish idiots, but did they at least have some common sense?! "Jaune, can you talk some sense to these two?" Weiss waited for Jaune's response... Yet it never came. "Jaune?"

Ruby looked around the Nevermore's back yet she could not spot his signature blond hair. "…Hey Nora? Where's Jaune?!" Ruby asked frantically.

"Don't worry!" Nora shouted as she turned her head. "Jaune-Jaune is right behi-" When she turned her head to behind herself, she could only see the young scythe wielder. "Jaune-Jaune?! Did we leave him behind?! Oh no!"

"Nora! Look!" Ruby pointed to the side of the Nevermore. The three huntresses brought their attention to the side of their vehicle... Only to see the blonde knight still wearing Ruby's cloak fall ungracefully towards the ground screaming like a little girl.

"Wow Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted. "Look! He found the Forest Temple!" She pointed her finger towards the ancient looking structure that was right below them.

"That wasn't really what I was talking about but what are we waiting for!?" Ruby called out excitedly. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" She readied herself once more before leaping off the Nevermore.

Weiss could only stare in shock at her descending teammate before anger and frustration exploded within. "Oh you insufferable little Red!"

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**At long last! They have found the Forest Temple! Oh what happy days! With their destination in their sights, more questions arise up. How are they going to land without dying? Will Weiss's breasts ever grow larger than what they are now? How are the teams going to decided? And will Nora ever find her beloved Ren?! Find out in the next Nora's Arc chapter 6!**

**With that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	6. I'm Falling on You

**Hello Everyone! These next few chapters will probably be the end of Jaune and Nora and their adventures in the Emerald Forest. I know, I know. Its quite saddening but these two have to make some progress than just adventuring there. Not to mention that they have an initiation to complete! But don't fret my fellow readers, I've got a lot of things in store for them (As well as their remaining band of friends) so be on the lookout for those as well!**

**Right then! Here's the next chapter of Nora's Arc! Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'm Falling on You...**

* * *

"Blake did you hear that?!" Yang stated worriedly. "What should we do?!"

The black-bowed girl in question could only scan her surroundings with her gifted sense of hearing on high alert. She wanted to soothe the brawler's worries but she too was quite lost on what to do. Suddenly, she had picked up the cries of someone screaming from up above and turned her attention upward. Needless to say, she was very surprised in what she saw.

"Blake what should we-" Yang looked towards her partner, only to see her stare upwards in shock. When Blake turned her attention back to her partner, she pointed upwards to the great blue sky. Yang complied quickly to see a red speck grow larger and the sounds of a girl screaming growing louder. With those two indications, Yang paled when she realized who that was.

"**RUBY!**" The elder sibling cried out in fear. 'Why was she falling?!' Yang thought to herself. 'Wait, why is up there in the first place?! I have to save her!' She quickly ran towards her sister's supposed location hoping to catch her in time. "Don't worry sis! I've got you!" After a few moments of side-stepping into the right position, her target had finally landed safely within her arms. When the red hooded hunter realized that it was no longer falling, 'Ruby' began wrapping her arms around her beloved saviour.

"Shhh… It's okay sis, everything going to be all right." The blonde brawler soothed comforting words into their ear. She felt her sister tremble in fright of their near death experience and couldn't help but pat their back. "You're safe now..."

Blake wanted to be happy that these two sisters had reunited once more, but for some reason, a nagging feeling had halted her from doing so. As she got closer to her partner for the next four years, she got a good glimpse of the little red huntress… though it was a bit odd. '...Was Ruby always that big?' She thought questioningly. 'She's also wearing faded blue jeans. And wasn't she wearing a skirt while we were on the launch pads? Not to mention that she's also wearing a white chest plate, tan fingerless gloves and she even as a sword on the side of her hip-' Then, realization struck within her.

"That's not Ruby." Blake called out.

"...What?" Yang replied sceptically as she turned her head towards her partner. How could the girl wrapped in her arms not be her sister?!

After 'Ruby' had calmed their nerves, she spoke up. "Thanks for saving me Yang." She called out in very... masculine tone.

The two older huntresses went wide eyed at this tone of voice before gently removing the red hood that covered 'Ruby's' face. When they expected her short black hair with red highlights, they were greeted with blonde, scraggy locks. And when they were expecting her innocent, silver orbs, they discovered large ocean blue ones instead. Once all the evidence was present, silence consumed the three hunters.

Yang decided to break the awkward silence the best way she knew how... to scream. "**KYA!**"

'Ruby' was very startled by this sudden shout so much that they couldn't help but scream themselves. "**AAHH!**"

Yang was even more surprised by her 'sister's' response to her scream that she cried out once more before dropping 'Ruby' onto the ground producing a loud ***Yelp!*** and a soft ***Thud!*** when 'she' reached the bottom.

Once her thoughts were no longer in disarray, Yang quickly recognized who she was soothing a few minutes ago. "**JAUNE?!**" Yang cried out in utter surprise.

The imposter groaned as he rubbed his poor bottom from the fall and could only grumble a quiet, "Hi Yang..."

"Why are you wearing my sister's cloak?" Yang stated quickly. As she took in the sight of Jaune who still had the cape mounted onto his shoulders, another question arose. "W-where's Ruby?!"

Jaune could see the worry within her lilac eyes as she looked desperately around them for her precious little sister. "Uh, I-" Before he could continue to answer the question, she pulled him up by the neck of his sweater and brought him face-to-face with her dangerous gaze. Gone was the lilac look of panic as it was replaced with crimson orbs full of anger and rage. As her bracelets mecha-shifted into their full forms, he swore that he could feel the temperature increase with both his palms and forehead began to sweat.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!**" Yang commanded at the top of her lungs.

"N-now wait a moment Yang!" Jaune pleaded as he covered his precious face with his arms. "Just lemme go!"

"You have five seconds to explain to me why you have her cape Vomit Boy before I start punching!" She growled with her weapons loading up their first shots. "**AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT WHEN I START PUNCHING!**"

Jaune **REALLY** didn't want to see the extent of how much pain he would be in if he wasn't able to answer in the next five seconds. He began to stutter and summarize his story when suddenly, he was interrupted by another cry from up above. He turned his attention upward towards the blue sky and paled when he saw a flailing black and red speck grow larger and larger.

Blake seemed to have caught on what the blonde imposter was implying as she too looked and saw the newest incoming threat. "Yang!"

"**WHAT?!**" The brawler shouted in frustration. Her grip on Jaune's sweater still locked.

"Heads uuuuuUUUU**UUUUUUPP**!" The Real Ruby warned in desperation. She wasn't really thinking when she had hopped off of that Nevermore. It was just a spur of the moment really. She would have activated the parachute in her cape in dire situations like these but had forgotten one teensy-tiny detail.

Jaune had her cloak.

Which lead to Ruby's current situation… she was now plummeting towards the ground at frightening speed directly towards a particular blonde landing pad.

Jaune didn't like the fact that the young huntress was falling. He also didn't like the fact that she was falling quickly towards him specifically. He began to panic when he realized that she was indeed fall towards him and desperately tried to escape. Sadly, Yang, who was completely distracted by the newest falling Ruby, still held him in place a few feet above the ground and even with all of his ancestral strength, he could not escape. Though he didn't give up! He continued his futile struggle until-

***Crash!***

**"OOF! /OW!"**

... Ruby had violently landed.

The impact with the poor blonde boy was so strong in fact that it was able to rip Jaune from the blonde huntress's grasp. The two awkward teenagers tumbled several feet along the grassy ground before halting with a dusty cloud surrounded them.

Yang had no idea what had just happened during that time and could only look at her hand. When she was expecting Jaune to still be elevated, she was met with a rather large chunk of Jaune's black sweater.

"Owie..." Ruby whimpered from the centre of the crash site. When the dust cloud had settled, it revealed the real Ruby on the ground rubbing her newest bump on her forehead. "What happened?" Ruby mumbled to no one in particular as her vision was filled with stars and chibified Beowolves. She shook her head and inspected herself to see if anything was out of place.

'Hands... check! Legs...are still working! Crescent Rose... is right behi-' She waved her hand over to where her weapon was usually sheathed only to feel nothing there. "**CRESCENT ROSE?!**" Ruby cried out in horror. She hopped to her feet and desperately searched for her beloved pride and joy. "**WHERE ARE YOU?!**" She searched under rocks, behind trees, and even through the grass for her high caliber sniper scythe. 'Where was she?! She couldn't have gotten that far from the fall!' She hoped. Her eyes began to tear up as there were no signs of its sleek red, black and silver design anywhere. Without her weapon, how could she live anymore?! She had placed her heart and soul into creating such a beauty from the collapsible blade, to its very first screw! And to think that it could be lost here in the Emerald forest all by itself on the cold, dirt ground. It was unbearable! Just as she was about to cry, she heard the painful groans of her companion. "Jaune?" She turned towards her friend only to see him rolling on the ground in incredible pain. "**JAUNE!**" The young huntress quickly ran to his side...

The blonde knight never thought that pain like this ever existed, yet his beliefs were proven wrong as his body screamed while he cupped his most fatal injury with his hands in the fatal position. As his sight was in disarray from the blow, he swore he could have seen a black and red silhouette call his name. "R-Ruby?" He asked quietly before wincing in pain once more.

"Stay with me Jaune!" Ruby cried out in panic. Was she really going to lose two of her friends on the first whole day here at beacon?! **NO!** She would rather not eat cookies for a week than to see this happen in front of her. "Everything's going to be okay!"

"D-don't worry... about me Ruby..." Jaune mustered with the last of his strength. Suddenly, his Aura began to kick in surrounding his entire body soothing the wound. Although he was weakened, he was amazed by how his injury began to slowly go away! With the pain finally vanishing into nothingness, he felt something cold and rectangular touching his body. His memory returned as he realized that it was that... thing that caused all of this misery. "H-here..." He commanded his arms to reach out and retrieve the object. "I think... this belongs... to you."

Ruby gasped when she saw what Jaune had in his arms. For within his arms, was her precious weapon.

"Crescent Rose!" She exclaimed happily embracing her precious weapon. She turned towards the wounded Jaune with a sense of gratitude. "Where did you find her?!"

"Well... Your weapon landed onto me when we collided." Jaune started out.

"And you protected her from hurting herself from the crash with your body?" Ruby added astonishingly. "You're so selfless Jaune! Thank you for keeping my little baby safe from harm."

Jaune blinked a few times when he heard what she had just said. He was actually going to say that her weapon had unhooked from her belt and at dangerous speeds it accelerated painfully onto his delicate groin… thus causing the immense pain from earlier. But the way she said it sounded way better. "Uh... You're welcome?" Jaune sheepishly replied as he was pulled up with the assistance of the little huntress. "By the way, you want your cloak back? I don't think we're going to be baiting anymore Nevermore's anytime soon." He called out jokingly.

Ruby giggled a bit at Jaune's joke before quickly nodding her head. She carefully removed her cloak from his shoulders and promptly returned it to its original place. Oh how she missed the comforting red fabric that her cloak always provided.

"Ruby?" A feminine voice called out. Ruby recognized this call and quickly turned her head to see her beloved older sister running towards her.

"Yang!" The young huntress cried out happily as she too ran to her sister's side.

Jaune couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the scene of two siblings reuniting after a deadly search within this Grimm-infested forest. A few tears welled within his eyes as he tried his hardest to not cry. While he was distracted, a certain pink torpedo was falling rapidly towards the ground, more specifically, their partner.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted loudly.

"Yang!" Ruby replied back.

"Look out!" Blake warned from nearby.

***BOOOOM!*** Went the pink dusty explosion that interrupted their reunion.

"**AAAH!**" Cried Jaune as the pain from the projectile crash landed onto his poor back.

"Huh?!" The two sisters shouted in unison.

**"NORA!"** The projectile proudly announced as the pink dust cloud began to settle.

Everyone was silent at the ginger's dramatic entrance, some more so than others when they saw an orange haired girl giggling happily at how amazing her introduction turned out. As Nora began to wipe away some of the lingering dust from her clothes, she couldn't help but wonder why there were pillows on the middle of the forest. Also, where did her partner go?

"Nora?" Ruby called out breaking the silence.

"Oh hi Ruby!" Nora exclaimed joyously. "Have you seen Jaune-Jaune anywhere? I thought I saw him while I was falling but I can't seem to find him anywhere. I did find this comfy pillow though! But if I think about it, why is there a pillow here anyway? Is it the Grimm's nap time?"

"Um, Nora... You're sitting on him again." Ruby pointed out.

The bomber tilted her head when she suddenly felt something rustling underneath her. She pulled out an archaeologists brush before sweeping away at the pillow in question. As she kept brushing, she discovered a very familiar blonde mop of scraggy hair. "Oh Jaune-Jaune, you sure do like napping a lot!" She commented. "You're just like Ren when it comes to sleeping. He loves sleep as much as a sloth!" She promptly hopped off before pulling him to his feet. "Ew Jaune-Jaune, you're all dusty... let me fix that!" Nora commented and quickly began shaking him back and forth.

"No.** Ra.** Stop. **Shake.** Ing. **Me.** So. **Much!** I. **Have.** Mo. **Tion.** Sick. **Ness!**" Jaune complained from his unfortunate situation.

Nora heard his plea and promptly stopped her shaking. Thankfully, he was now dust free. "There we go! You're all clean now!"

Although Jaune was no longer dusty, he was now very dizzy and began to wobble. Luckily, his partner caught him as he was about to tip over. "Thanks... Nora." He groaned as the effects of motion sickness began to take over.

"Just hold on a little bit longer Jaune-Jaune!" Nora comforted. "The temple is just a few more steps away and we still need to get our relics!"

The two partners made their way to the Forest Temple as Nora sat him down on a nearby broken pillar. Then she finally saw the relics in question and began her thorough analysis of the situation.

"…Chess pieces?" Jaune hummed as he held his stomach, all while trying his hardest to not up-chuck anything.

"Yep. That's what I said." Yang commented as she and Ruby made their way towards the poor blonde. "You okay Jaune? You don't look that good."

"Truthfully, my everything hurts..." Jaune groaned. Thankfully, his Aura was easing away the pain making it a little bit more bearable… Though it still had no effect on the sadness that consumed him when he saw the state of his clothing. "And even my favorite sweater is ripped."

"Hehe... Sorry about that Jaune." The brawler apologized. "Here. This is yours." She extended her arm revealing a rather large piece of the sweater.

"... Was it necessary to rip my clothes?" Jaune wondered as he grabbed the missing piece before shoving it onto one of his back pouches.

"In my defence, Ruby crashed into you before I had the chance to let go." Yang stated as she gestured her little sister.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

"I see..." Jaune mumbled. He took a glance at his partner Nora who looked as if she couldn't solve a difficult question. "Uh Nora? Are you okay?"

"I can't decide whether to pick the white castle piece or the pretty queen piece! I just **CAN'T!**" The bomber complained as she held one of each piece in her hands. "I've always like castles ever since I made my very first sand castle when I was six but I also like being a queen since I got the part to be one at our school play. Why does it have to be so hard to choose?!" The three other huntresses sweat-dropped at her distress while the white knight simply shook his head. "Jaune-Jaune! What would you pick?! I can't decide!"

"Hmm." Jaune hummed as he examined the prices from afar. to be completely honest with himself, he didn't really care all that much and after a quick mental debate, he had chosen. " Lets just go with the rook piece Nora!"

"Okay!" Nora stated as she brought two took pieces with her. "Sand castles it is! Though it would have been nice if I could have also been a queen." She grumbled before turning her attention towards the queen piece that now lay still on the mossy stone ground.

"Well, you could think of it this way Nora." Jaune started out in an attempt to explain the reason of his choice. "You like sand castles right?" Nora nodded her head. "You also like being a queen too?" Another nod. "Then that makes you the queen of the sand castle!" A moment of silence consumed the talkative girl as she realized what he was implying. "Nora?"

"You're a **GENIUS** Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered as she pulled him into another bone-crushing hug. "That sounds way better than having that wrinkly dinky queen piece! It has a nice ring to it too!" She quickly let go and dropped him onto the ground. She proudly displayed her rook chess piece in several unique poses all while singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle~!"

While she kept singing her song happily, Yang and Blake walked towards Ruby who was giggling happily while enjoying the show that was displayed. "So... Who is she?" Yang started out.

"That's Nora. She's Jaune's partner." Ruby pointed out.

As Nora continued to sing, Jaune slowly pulled himself from the ground and checked if any of his bones were broken. However, it was short lived as she cried out, "Here's your piece Jaune-Jaune!" and threw it directly onto his forehead with enough force to knock him down once again. "Whoops! Sorry Jaune-Jaune!" She cried out as she skipped to her partner's side.

The three other huntresses couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde boy's misfortune. "I almost feel bad for him." Yang commented.

"So did you three fall from sky?" Blake asked curiously.

"Hehe... Yeah about that, there's a story about it all really." Ruby replied sheepishly. "It all started whe-" Suddenly nearby tree's began to shudder and creak as they crashed along the ground. From the forest revealed a red headed Spartan huntress having a difficult time riding an Ursa with a familiar lead in its mouth.

"Jaune!" She cried out as she held onto the lead with her dear life.

The blonde knight heard her cry and turned his head towards the unusual sight. "Pyrrha!" He called out in response.

The three huntresses quickly readied their respective weapons to attack the Grimm threat when someone shouted behind them. "The Noramobile! You're working again!" She cried joyously. The energetic huntress hopped to her feet and ran towards her beloved vehicle.

"The Noramo what?" Yang asked confusedly. Ruby and Blake had no idea what Nora was talking about and could only shrug their shoulders. Their eyes went wide when they saw what had happened next.

As the Noramobile charged recklessly towards the Forest Temple, it recognized the bubbly bomber that was making her way towards it. It's instincts telling it to get away! It dug all four of its razor sharp paws into ground as hard as it could so it could stop.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out alongside the three other huntresses. "Whatever you do, don't let-" His instructions came a bit too late as he saw the Ursa halt itself and raise its rear paws forcing the driver completely off its back. "Go..."

With its driver now off its back, The Noramobile quickly turned around and high-tailed it out of there. "Wait! Come back!" Nora shouted loudly as she was hot on its tail. Sadly, when it had made it back to the tree line, it had escaped. "Awww... It ran away."

While that was happening, the Spartan flew high into the air flailing he limbs wildly in the air.

"Uh Yang?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Ruby?" The older sister called back.

"Is she..."

"Falling towards us really fast?" Jaune finished.

"Looks like it." Blake commented.

"..."

"**WE GOTTA MOVE!**" The blonde knight ordered. The three other huntresses complied by quickly hopping out of the way successfully living to see another day.

Jaune on the other hand... wasn't so lucky. When he was about to run away, he tripped over a tiny rock that made him fall onto his stomach.

At the same time, Pyrrha's survival instincts kicked into overdrive as she pulled out her shield Akoúo̱ and prepared for landing.

***BOOOOM!***

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

A large dusty cloud formed once again. Once it settled, it revealed the Spartan warrior striking a rather epic pose.

"Phew, that was close." She mumbled to herself. She stood proudly at the centre of the miniature crater examining her surroundings. There were several colourful huntresses... but no Jaune. 'Where could he have gone?' She thought curiously. 'Also, why was there a pillow in the middle of a Grimm infested forest?'

The 'Pillow' in question suddenly began to speak. "Oh Oum..." Jaune wheezed. "The pain... P-Pyrrha."

The Spartan blinked a few times and quickly realized her position before quickly hopping off, a crimson blush was evident on her face. "Oh I-I am so sorry!" She stuttered while forcing her blush to disappear. "D-do you need any assistance?"

"Just... leave me here..." The injured blonde groaned before flopping his face back into the ground.

"Jaune?' Pyrrha cried out. "Jaune?! **JAAAAUUUNNNE-**"

"I can hear you clearly!" Jaune complained from below. "Please... don't add more pain to my everything."

"O-oh... Sorry Jaune." Pyrrha apologized.

"Did she just ride all the way here on an Ursa?" Blake inquired.

Ruby was just as confused as her and could only reply with an, "Uh... What?"

"You okay Jaune-Jaune?" Nora wondered as she skipped to her partner's side.

"Why is that I get hurt all the time?" Jaune complained.

"Look on the bright side Jaune." Yang commented. "At least all the girls are falling... 'on' you!" She began to laugh loudly at her incredibly clever pun. "Am I right?"

Everyone else however, was simply not impressed. Jaune, being the most unimpressed of them all. As Yang finally caught her breath and lowered her laughing to a giggle, she was met with an awkward silence... Thankfully, Nora decided to break it.

"... I don't get it."

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**And that there is a wrap! I still need to figure out how Ren and Weiss are going to appear within the Forest Temple but hopefully, it will be great! Though I must apologize on the delay of this story as life and my laptop's health got in the way. New chapters will probably be posted on a weekly basis every Sunday as I still need time to surpass this dreaded writing block. Why does it suck? I will never know...**

**Well with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	7. Lost and Found

**Here is the third last chapter for their trials here in the Emerald Forest! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost and Found...**

* * *

"... Oh come on you guys!" Yang whined. "That was comedic gold and you know it!"

"That's a low blow sis." Ruby frowned with her arms crossed.

"It was rather uncalled for." Pyrrha added.

"You guys are no fun..." The blonde brawler grumbled as her back slumped.

"I still don't get what the blonde lady was talking about." Nora stared blankly with her head tilted to the right.

"D-don't worry about it Nora." Jaune groaned with his stomach still on the ground. "Though could you help me up again? I don't want any more things falling on me."

"Okee dokee Jaune-Jaune!" She quickly hopped to her partner's side before pulling him back to his feet. While that was happening, the two siblings decided that now would be a good time to catch up.

"Soooo hows my little sis's initiation been treating you?" Yang started out.

"I should be saying the same thing to you Yang." Ruby commented happily as she gave her sister the hug she never got the chance to do.

"Well besides blazing across the sky, nailing the landing and beating up a dumb bear that messed with my beautiful hair, it's been pretty decent so far." Then something clicked inside of her brain as she remembered something. "Oh! You haven't met my partner yet! Ruby, this is my partner!"

"Hello." Blake waved with her hand. "It seems I'm going to be stuck with her for the next four years."

"Hi Blake!" Ruby chirped happily. "I'll leave my sister in your care. If you need any help with something about her, feel free to ask."

"Now you're making me sound like the kid Ruby..." Yang whined.

Blake had to stifle a chuckle at the comment. "Sure, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Speaking of which, whose your partner Ruby?" Yang paused before suddenly flaring her aura. "Is it a boy? Because it better not boy or else I will turn them into a girl if he does anything to-"

Ruby patted her on the top of her head to calm her from raising the temperature with her semblance. "Don't worry Yang, it's a girl." She could hear her sister sigh in relief as her hair began to cool down. "My partner is actually-" She suddenly stopped speaking when she realized something was amiss. "Uhh, Jaune? Nora?"

The two in question turned their heads to the red-headed huntress with their attention directed towards her. "Yeah Ruby?" Jaune called back from underneath a nearby tree.

"Uh... Did my partner fall along with us yet?" She asked quietly as she twiddled her thumbs slowly.

Nora hummed in thought before shaking her side to side. "Nope! I was following you when you jumped off!"

"Wait a minute..." Jaune called out. "If she's not here, and we're all down on the ground... does that mean that she's still..." He didn't need to finish that sentence as he could clearly see the look on her face.

"...**OH NO!**" Ruby cried in horror. "I can't believe that I left her all by herself! I thought that she jumped along with us! She's gonna kill me!"

"What are you talking about?" Yang wondered as she was startled by her little sister.

"I abandoned my partner!" Ruby wailed as she began to walk back and forth rapidly. "I was just so excited that we made it to the Forest Temple that I was just caught up in the moment that I completely forgot about her!"

"Whoa, whoa there Ruby. Take a few deep breaths." Yang instructed as she attempted to relax her panicking little sister. "Calm down, then tell me what you are talking about."

After a few deep breaths, Ruby finally spoke. "Remember when you guys wanted to know why we were falling from the sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it all started whe-"

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed throughout the forest causing a certain blonde knight to be paralyzed in fear. "I-It's back!" Jaune wailed as he hid under his shield.

"What's back Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked curiously. "Is it the Noramobile?! I call being the driver!"

Ruby knew what he was talking about before looking up into the sky once again. Her eyes stumbled upon a black winged terror soaring directly above them. And on that winged beast was a rather distressed white speck.

"**RUBY!**" She screeched as she hung onto the Nevermore's talon for her dear life. "How could you leave me?!"

Everyone quickly turned their attention to the girl up above with a mix of emotions on their faces. "Who's that?" Yang wondered.

"I think that it's Ruby's partner." Pyrrha informed from nearby.

"She looks familiar..." Blake commented.

"I said jump Weiss!" Ruby shouted back. "Don't worry! You'll be fine!"

"Oh that is real comforting Ruby!" Weiss sarcastically remarked.

"...In a good w-"

"Don't make me repeat myself again you insufferable little Red!"

"Oh! I can catch her easily!" Nora commented proudly. "I played softball when I was little!"

"Uh Nora was it?" Pyrrha called out. "I believe she's far larger than a baseball."

"Oh we didn't use baseballs when I was playing." The bubbly bomber reassured. "We used watermelons instead!"

"... Can that even be called baseball?" Jaune inquired.

"Yep!" Nora exclaimed as she pulled out a pink baseball glove, ready to make a winning catch. "The nice thing about using a watermelon is that you get to eat it when the game was done!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Yang stated loudly with her arms waving in front of herself. "Ruby, are you telling me that Snow Angel up there is your partner?"

"I can still hear you!" The heiress shouted. "And stop calling me that blasted nickname!"

"She's going to fall." Blake pointed out.

"Ah, uh... She'll be fine?" Ruby comforted with mild uncertainty.

"I'm not so sure about that Ruby." Yang pointed out.

"It appears that she is falling." Pyrrha warned.

"D-don't worry! We're going to catch you!" The young scythe wielder reassured. "Nora! A-a little help here?"

"Coming!" She sung happily skipping towards Ruby.

So here they were, two short huntresses scurrying about the Forest Temple to catch their falling companion. It was quite a sight to see for the remaining three women who were still situated at the ruined pillars.

"Should we... assist them?" Pyrrha wondered.

Yang continued to stare at her little sister and chuckled when she saw her forehead collide with the bubbly bomber's face. "Nah, they've got it covered."

"Who are you trying to convince? Us or yourself?" Blake commented blankly.

Jaune sweat-dropped at the sight of these women who were doing nothing to help the falling heiress. He directed his attention towards his other two friends... who were now on the grassy ground, groaning and cupping their injured heads and faces. He shook his head at his partner and friend before heading towards his fallen comrades. Although he was still recovering from his most... recent wounds to his manhood, his inner gentleman overwhelmed him and forced him to lend a hand.

"Ruby? Nora? Need a hand?" The two fallen girls nodded their heads as they grabbed one of his extended arms.

"Thanks Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted as she and Ruby whacked the lingering grass from their combat skirts.

He was about to say you're welcome when he heard the desperate cries of Weiss screaming at the top of her lungs. The three misfits gazed upwards to see the white fencer fall closer and closer to their direction.

"Weiss! Hold on!" Ruby shouted.

"I don't want to die!" Jaune panicked as he ran away from the two huntresses.

"I've got her!" Nora called out as she bent her knees and leaped high into the air.

Weiss was scared. Was this how she was going to meet her end? By falling from a giant bird because her partner convinced her to. Man, her father would have a fit if he saw his daughters grave. As she continued to scream, she suddenly felt something catch her. She looked towards her savior only sputter when she saw who it was. "N-Nora?!"

"Don't worry Weissy!" Nora reassured. "We are saving you!"

"**NORA!** Over here!" Ruby shouted as she waved her arms. "Pass her here! I can catch her!"

"Nora, don't you **DARE** throw me or e-" She never got to finish her demands as the bubbly bomber hoisted her onto her throwing arm. Mind you she was doing this all in mid-air! "**N-NORA!**"

"Think fast Ruby!" Nora warned as she winded her arm before tossing her with all her might.

"**I'VE GOT HER!**" Ruby called out. "**I'VE GOT HER! I'VE DEFINITELY GOT H-**" The poor heiress flew at dangerous speeds towards the little red huntress her stance. Just when she was ready to catch her beloved partner, her nose suddenly started to itch as he inevitable started to happen. "Ah- **AH**, ***ACHOO!***" The young huntress sneezed as she bent forward, missing the flying heiress that soared directly above her. She straightened her back as she looked for signs of her partner. "Weiss?" She looked at her empty hands when she suddenly heard the sounds of a particular girlish scream of pain. "Wait... never mind. Jaune's got her... **JAUNE!**"

Weiss had her eyes closed tight when she had crashed. Was she dead? Was she in heaven? Because if she was, she must have been sitting on a cloud. Though, it was a rather strange cloud since it was moving... Was it groaning in pain? She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her supposed cloud... only to see a particular blond dunce crumpled beneath her.

"H-hey... Weiss..." The cloud groaned.

"Wah!" She cried as she quickly scurried to her feet. "J-Jaune?!" Before she could begin her rant, she was glomped by her partner.

"Weiss! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Ruby cried out happily. "I'm sorry that I couldn't catch you! It's just that when I was about to catch you, something got inside of my nose and then I sneezed and then I miss and I'm super sorry that I-"

"Ruby... Let go..." Weiss complained all while clawing her throat for air.

The girl in question was quick to comply as she saw the heiress desperately gather air into her lungs. "Whoops... Sorry Weiss."

Jaune slowly forced himself onto his back so he could face his two friends. "So... We're all finally reuni-" Jaune's brain began to malfunction as his face held wide eyes and a furious dark crimson blush suddenly began to form.

The two short huntresses were startled by the look the blond bow was giving them. "Jaune? Are you okay?" Ruby asked curiously.

"B-black laces?" He blurted out loud before quickly cupping his mouth to silence himself.

Ruby was confused as to what he was talking about and could only tilt her head. "What?"

"Is he talking about shoelaces Ruby?" Nora wondered as she made her way towards her partner.

"I don't know Nora." Ruby called out. "If he was talking about shoes, why is he looking like that?" She gestured her thumb back towards the blonde knight who was still on the ground. For some reason though, his once crimson skin slowly began to pale as if he was look at one of the scariest Grimm's known to man. She was completely unaware of this transition as the two huntresses were working their minds into overtime. "Say Weiss, what's your take in this?" Her reply was only met with silence. Also, the temperature around them rapidly began to drop. "Uh, Weiss?"

Ruby and Nora slowly turned their attention towards their white clad member only to see something was off. She was beginning to shake angrily as her once pale face was burning as bright as her partner's cape. Her hand was placed upon her rapier and her sight was set on a rather threatening pest that dared to anger the heiress. "W-Weiss?" Jaune stuttered quietly.

"Y-you vile, **degenerate, perverted, RAPSCALLION!**" She shrieked before fully drawing her rapier and conjuring the most powerful launch glyph she could muster. The glyph's patterns covered the ground beneath the injured knight in a one meter radius causing the audience around her to slowly back away. Jaune didn't have that sort of luxury due to his injured back. Now he had seen his fair share of cartoons to figure out what was going to happen next. If his intuition was correct, he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"N-now hold on Weiss!" Jaune cried out in fear. "Y-you're going a bit overboard with this! Sure I may have accidentally looked up your sk-aaAAAAA**AHHHHHH!**" He wasn't able to complete the rest of his sentence as the heiress couldn't tolerate his perverse nature any longer! So she quickly flicked her wrist and activated the glyph sending the blonde boy high into the sky.

Everyone could only stare in awe as the poor soul soared high above their heads screaming like a little girl before beginning his descent back into the forest, several hundred meters away from the Forest Temple. Once they heard a thud along with several birds flying away, they all slowly turned their attention towards the heiress who was mumbling the lines of, "T-that incompetent s-swine! I should have locked him in the dungeons for a million years for such humiliation!" all while calming down her blush. Once her blush was within acceptable levels, she turned her attention towards her partner... who was no longer there. She turned her head and was quite startled with the remaining huntresses giving her a wide variety of emotions. "...What?" Weiss called out as she sheathed her weapon.

* * *

**A few seconds before the blonde launch...**

* * *

"I think I've lost it for now." A young man stated as he attempted to catch his breath. Ever since he was separated from his partner by that strange Ursa, he had been left all alone while trying his hardest to escape the Death Stalker's deadly grasp. With his strength slowly returning, he continued his trek forward towards the Forest Temple.

As he navigated the woodland maze of the Emerald Forest, his ears had heard the sounds of a girl in trouble! Her cries were slowly getting louder causing the young gunman to be on high alert. Was it a damsel in distress? Was it his childhood friend? He quickly surveyed his surroundings and from above he could see their blonde hair snap against the wind. With his amazing depth perception, he prepared himself to catch the poor girl that soared through the sky.

After a few seconds, the blonde girl had landed with their eyes close shut. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't a girl at all! She was far too masculine and heavy. Speaking of heavy... The sheer weight of this 'woman' in his arms caused them both to tumble onto the grassy ground with an ***Oof!***.

After a few seconds of silence and groaning, Jaune decided to speak up. "Am... Am I dead?"

The young gunman could only chuckle at his response before pulling himself and the silly knight. "Nope, you're still alive."

Jaune was curious as to who saved him from meeting yet another painful crash and slowly opened his eyes... and saw his hero.

He looked as if he was around his height making him rather tall. His green tailcoat and white pants made him look as if he was of Eastern descent not to mention that it made him look rather handsome in his opinion. The young man in front of him also had a bright pink lock of hair with a pony-tail tied at the back. The feature that struck him the most were his bright pink irises. 'Wait a minute...' Jaune thought to himself. 'Tall, Asian, male, handsome, a long black pony-tail, the tailcoat, the white pants, the pink lock of hair, his eyes! If memory serves me right, he looks just like the guy that she was looking fo-'

"Um, are you okay?" The Asian gunman called out. "You've been looking at me oddly for a while now. To be honest I'm starting to feel a bit creeped out."

Jaune, realizing of what he was doing, snaps out from his gaze waving his arms madly. "S-sorry about that!" he cried. "I-it's just that you look like the person my partner had been searching for ever since we started this initiation."

The man in question slowly raised his brow questioningly at this blonde knight's statement. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Jaune confirmed as he looked him right in the eyes. "And if I'm correct, you wouldn't happen to be called Ren?"

The boy now revealed as Ren was taken aback by his clever deductive skills and narrowed his eyes. "And you know this... how?" He question with mild curiosity and suspicion.

"Well... Your childhood friend Nora has been looking for you ever since she partnered up with me and we've been looking for you ever since!" Jaune confessed before suddenly recalling his misadventure with the bubbly bomber ever since they partnered up before shuddering at all the pain had transpired up till now.

Ren, now realizing that the young huntsman before him was his friend's new partner, had a look of sympathy for the young man in front of him as he relaxed his posture. He slowly approached him and gave him a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry." He started out. "You're doing fine if you were able to last this long."

"T-thanks." Jaune sighed all while rolling his sore shoulders. "With all the thing's she's done so far, I've surprised even myself! And you've known her since you were kids?!"

"...Yep." Was the gunman's reply as he too remembered his so called adventures with the wild Valkyrie. He would never be able to look at rubber ducks the same ever again.

"... Want me to take you to the Forest Temple? It's only a short walk from here. Not to mention that she's been missing her best friend." Jaune offered as he jerked his thumb in the general direction of the Forest Temple.

"That would be nice." Ren graciously accepted. "The sooner we complete this initiation, the sooner we can go to bed."

The two boys sighed simultaneously at the thought of a comforting bed enveloping their sore, tired bodies. As they were blissfully day-dreaming about their desires for a nice warm bed, they were rudely interrupted by something loud crashing behind them.

The two huntsmen slowly turned around to face this interference only to see a faint red light shining underneath the looming shadows of the trees. Then ten red orbs began to ominously glow underneath. As it shattered the last few standing trees in its path, it revealed a monstrous Grimm creature that look like a scorpion.

"W-what is that?!" Jaune asked quietly, his legs buckling uncontrollably in fear.

"That is a Death Stalker." Ren informed as he signaled the blonde boy to slowly walk away from the creature. "It's been chasing me ever since that Ursa kidnapped my partner."

"You're Pyrrha's partner?" The blonde knight questioned all while following the green huntsman's lead.

"I'll tell you more about it later." Ren answered back.

"Ah, I see... Um, d-do you think we could take this thing on?" Jaune wondered as he slowly drew out his weapon.

"That Grimm's bony exoskeleton is next to impossible to crack. Not to mention that one hit from its sharp claws and poisonous stinger would spell will most likely kill us." The gunman bluntly replied all while quickly unveiling his dual semi-automatic green pistols and pointing them directly at their newest adversary.

An audible gulp could be heard as they continued their standoff against the terrifying creature. "Uh... If that's the case, should we-"

"Run for our lives screaming like a little girl seeing a cockroach?" Ren completed as he faced the other huntsman.

Jaune pondered what he was told before a small smirk was on his lips. "... That does fit our situation doesn't it?"

Ren couldn't help but smile at his sense of humor. "When you've been with a wild girl that causes you to almost scream like that every day, it comes to you naturally."

"Huh... Well shall we?" Jaune suggested.

With the two nodding their heads, they quickly sheathed their weapons before running away sounding like terrified women, the Death Stalker hot on their tail.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**And finish right here! I've decided to cut the chapter here since they still need to interrogate the Heiress for placing another hunter's life in perilous danger! Yes, yes I know. I was supposed to submit this yesterday but I was unable to do so thanks to summer events that took place. So I hope you liked how this chapter turned out and leave a review or any constructive criticism to ensure that this story gets better and better!**

**And with that all out of the way, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome and have a Nice Day! :D**


	8. A Ruined Reunion

**Holy-Moly, all cooked in delicious Ravioli! This story actually made it to the 10k view mark and over 100 people liked and favorite my story?! I seriously did not expect this at all! I am amazed! Thank you so very much for giving my funny story the chance to make you guys smile! I'll be sure to continue their lovable adventure for the future. To commemorate this special occasion, here is yet another chapter of their wonderful adventure in the Emerald Forest! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**A Ruined Reunion...**

* * *

"**JAUNE-JAUNE!**" Nora cried out towards the forest treeline. "**WHERE ARE YOU?!**"

"Weiss, why did you do that?!" Ruby shouted loudly towards her partner.

"He started it!" Weiss retorted with her arms crossed in a huff.

"Jaune? What did he even do?" Yang wondered.

"He sexually assaulted me!" She screeched. A sudden flashback passed by the victimized heiress as she remembered his little comment about her attire which in turn caused her blush to return once more. "A-and I acted accordingly in self defense."

"By casting a glyph directly under his injured body and launching him back into the Grimm-infested forest?" Pyrrha pointed out incredulously.

Weiss's face formed a scowl at that comment before quickly directing her attention towards the Spartan huntress. "He was lucky I didn't turn him into an ice statue."

"He saved your life!" Blake cried out.

"A pervert isn't a savior if they look up a lady's combat skirt!" She countered back.

An awkward silence consumed the five huntresses when Weiss had admitted what had truly happened several seconds ago. The only one unaffected by all of this was Nora, who was blissfully unaware of what was happening several feet away. She was more engrossed with the bigger task at hand, finding her partner...

Though it was a bit strange seeing her make multiple odd animal noises. What was she trying to impersonate, a sloth?

After a few seconds had passed, a mischievous grin formed on the blonde brawler's face. "Oh my Weiss." She started out. "That's quite the reward for your savior."

A look of astonishment and disgust washed over Weiss's face. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." She stuttered as she faced away from the blonde brawler.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about." Yang teased as she waved her brows. "First it starts with the panty-shot, then it goes to the kissing, and when the time is right you go to his bedroom and-"

"**YANG** don't you **DARE** finish that sentence you perverted blonde brute!" Weiss ordered to the brawler who couldn't keep herself composed any longer before erupting into tears of laughter.

"...Wait, what do they do in the bedroom?" Ruby wondered curiously as she stared at the interaction between her partner and sister.

The Spartan warrior and the black bowed huntress went wide eyed from the scythe wielder's innocent question. "Uh, you really don't want to know Ruby." Blake quickly answered back.

Ruby began to tap her chin in deep thought before coming up with a possible answer. "Do they go to bed together because Weiss is afraid of the dark?"

"... Yes?" Pyrrha vaguely replied.

"I am not afraid of the dark!" Weiss shouted at the young huntress's answer.

Yang had finally controlled her laughter to become a giggle before ruffling her sister's hair. "Ah don't worry sis, you'll learn when your older."

"B-but I want to know now though!" Ruby whined loudly. "And you said the exact same thing when I was thirteen!"

"Ruby." She stared out rather sternly. "It's my responsibility as your older sister to make sure that you'll learn when the time is right. Which isn't right now."

"Awww..." Ruby groaned disappointedly.

"But in all seriousness Weiss, that was a bit overboard." Yang pointed out normally.

"Wha?! Th-then what would you have done if someone saw you in your undergarments?!" Weiss questioned as she glared daggers at Yang.

"Usually that wouldn't have happened since I wear these." The brawler soon gestured towards the lower regions of her attire bringing their attention towards a pair of black sports shorts. "But if they did look where they weren't supposed to, I'd probably send them flying through a wall with one good punch."

"Really?" Blake commented surprisingly. Her partner was that strong? Impressive. "Normally if that happened to me I would hang them upside-down from the tallest building I can think of."

"See what I mean?" Weiss proudly with a smug look on her face.

"Alright, alright, you made your point... Actually, I kinda want to know what Nora would do." Yang commented. "Hey Nora-"

"Hello pretty blonde lady!" Nora exclaimed happily beside Ruby.

"**UWAH?!**" They all cried from her sudden appearance. "Wh-where did you come from?!"

"You called my name so I just skipped over here!" Nora replied with a bright smile.

"Wow..." Yang replied rather impressed by her response time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to do introductions!" Ruby confessed as she cleared her throat. "Nora, this is my sister, Yang and her partner Blake."

"And I'm Pyrrha!" The Spartan greeted politely.

"Hello everyone!" She happily stated. "So what did you guys want to ask me again?"

"What would you have done if someone saw you only in your bra and panties?" Weiss bluntly stated.

"Well, I've never really had someone see me only in my underwear besides Ren which is like everyday." That statement alone made the remaining huntresses gasp in shock. "What?"

"Wait... who's Ren?" Blake curiously asked.

"You know! Ren! He's tall, Asian, male, handsome, has a long black ponytail."

"He's also wearing a green tailcoat with a pink lock of hair." Ruby announced.

"Not to mention that wears white pants and has magenta coloured irises." Weiss added.

The three remaining huntresses pondered this description of the young huntsman in question. A few seconds late, it clicked.

"Was he the one that had those green guns" Yang started out.

"And has that calm and collected personality?" Blake contributed.

"And those sleeves that could conceal his weapons in an instant?" Pyrrha added.

"Yep! That's him alright!" Nora stated happily. "Did any of you girls see him yet? I've been trying to look for him for like forever with Jaune-Jaune but we've had no luck so far."

"Sorry Nora." Yang apologized. "We haven't seen him and we've been here for the past ten minutes." Everyone could see the bubbly bomber's slump sadly with her search being not as fruitful.

"Don't worry Nora." Pyrrha reassured. "He should be arriving here any minute now. In fact, I was with him a few minutes ago until the Ursa separated us."

"What was up with that Ursa anyway?" Blake pondered. "It was strange to see an Ursa have a rope lead attached to it's mouth. Not to mention that it ran away when it saw you Nora."

Nora's eyes began to twinkle at the mention of her vehicle. "OH! You mean the Noramobile?! Is it back?!"

"The Noramo-what?" Yang wondered with a raised brow.

"The Noramobile." Ruby corrected her older sister. "Apparently she and Jaune were riding on that thing while they were searching for Ren."

"And you know this... How?" Pyrrha called out.

"They made a rather... bizarre entrance when they saved us from a pack of Beowolves." Weiss admitted truthfully.

"It looked kind of fun..." Ruby mumbled quietly.

"How is riding a merciless creature of darkness fun?!" The heiress shouted angrily. "Also, weren't you the one who decided that we should have ridden that Nevermore all the way here?"

"Hey! You wanted to get to the Forest Temple as soon as possible princess." Ruby retorted.

"I think all of us wanted to get here now that I think about it." Nora commented casually.

Both Ruby and Weiss halted their argument before pondering what their fellow companion had stated. "Huh... She's got a point."

"I suppose it is indeed fair to say that she makes a valid argument." Weiss admitted quietly.

"So anyways Nora, what would you do if a guy, besides Ren, had seen you in your underwear?" Yang called out to the main topic at hand.

"Oh that's easy." Nora exclaimed happily as she waved her hand subtly. ""I just pull out my friend Magnhild here and **I BREAK THEIR LEGS!**" She quickly withdrew her weapon before hitting the ground. The impact of the war hammer was so powerful that it caused a mediocre sized crater to form as well as the ground to shake for a few seconds.

The other five huntresses were taken aback by the young Valkyrie's merciless method of punishing perverts that wronged her and took a large step back away "Isn't that a little bit... extreme?" Blake commented.

"Nah, of course not silly." Nora reassured. "The only thing I do is just smash their knee's to a point where their bones are nothing but the size of wood splinters! Sure they may not be able to walk again but if they do, I'd like to see them try after I launch them out a window. Hehehe..." She began to chuckle rather menacingly as she rubbed her hands slowly against one another with a feral grin upon her face.

Her response came with multiple responses with Ruby and Yang embracing each other in a comforting hug from the scary ginger huntress. Blake suddenly vanished from her location with her bow sticking out from behind a nearby stone pillar in the Forest Temple. The Spartan quickly pulled out her shield and hid behind it while inching away slowly from the scary lady in front of her. And Weiss... was impassive to the bubbly bomber and with her arms crossed while giving the blonde brawler a look that would most likely mean 'I told you so.'

"So!" Nora called out instantly returning to her jolly, energetic self. "Anything else you girls need to ask me? If not, I'm going to go back there and keep on playing with the funny sounding forest."

All stopped cowering in fear as they gave Nora a questioning glance. "...What?"

"That's what I thought while I was calling out for Jaune-Jaune!" Nora exclaimed with her arms in the air. "Here, watch this!" She quickly turned towards the dense treeline before clearing her throat. **"MARCO!"**

"Aren't you supposed to be calling his na-" Pyrrha was quickly interrupted by the sounds of a boar-like ***Oink!*** that emanated from the trees.

"See?!" The bubbly bomber giggled happily. **"MARCO!"** A few seconds had passed until the sounds of a canine ***Yelp!*** could be heard. Nora couldn't help but laugh at how silly this forest was in front of her.

"**OH! OH!** I wanna try! I wanna try!" Ruby cried out as she ran towards her friend's side. "Can I? Can I please?!"

"Sure!" A happy cheer could be heard from the younger huntress as she saw Ruby straightened her posture and cup her hands around her mouth.

**"MARCO!"** She shouted at the top of her lungs. After a few seconds had passed, instead of hearing the sounds of a funny animal, they heard the sounds of rustling leaves, timbering trees and the sounds of a low grumbling "Kur-rah..."

"**IT'S THE MONSTER FROM BEFORE!**" Ruby screamed as she began ran back towards the protective embrace of her older sibling. The other huntresses paled when they realized what Ruby was mentioning before activating their respective weapons and preparing for combat.

...Well, almost everyone.

"Nora! What are you doing?!" Weiss shouted out towards the bubbly bomber that stood her ground and made no effort to withdraw her weapon. "Why aren't you drawing your weapon?!"

Nora remained silent as she scanned the dense treeline for the maker of her top secret sloth call. Was it Jaune-Jaune that cried out for help? Was it her all time best friend Ren who she had been trying to find ever since they started this initiation? Or was it just a simple sloth that was hanging around nearby playing with her... It made her wonder, we're there any sloths in this Grimm-infested forest? Suddenly, a loud rustling came from a nearby bush with the sounds of a terrifying struggle appearing within. She quickly took a stance and readied her fail-safe fist for a swing against the creature that was bound to appear. If it was able to dodge her swing with ease, she would know that it was either Jaune-Jaune or Ren. If not... She'd find out after she punched it. After a few seconds, a muddy creature, with dozens of thin arms and stood twice as tall as the bomber herself emerged from the small bush and quickly dash towards the hammer wielder. All were paralyzed by the sight of this muddy monstrous insect and could only cower in fear from how gross and disgusting this bug was. Nora was unfazed by this beast and charged towards this creature.

"Nora! Don't do it!" They cried anguishly. Their warning came a little bit too late as they saw the young Valkyrie deliver her fist towards the center of the beast's body. All were amazed by how powerful her punch was by the sight of the beast being split clean in two with several limbs breaking and flying away from its body. The lower region, which took most of the impact, was sent sprawling along the ground while its upper body flew high into the air and landed ungracefully several feet away. A moment of silence consumed them all when they heard the pain filled cries of the monster's lower region as it screamed **"AHHH! MY FACE!"**

All were taken aback by how this voice sounded just like their lost companion before quickly connecting the dots. "...Jaune?" Ruby called out hesitantly from afar. "I-is that you?

"**NORA!**" The monster now identified as Jaune began to cup his poor face with his muddy arms. "Why would you do that?! My face is in so much pain right now!"

"S-sorry Jaune-Jaune." Nora quickly apologized. "You looked like a scary monster and the first thing that came to mind was to punch it."

Jaune was about to ask how would he look scary until he gazed upon the state of his clothes. He was covered head to toe in mud, pebbles, leaves and an assortment of twigs and branches that stuck to the sides of his torn sweater. He soon recalled a rather embarrassing memory of his childhood when his mom punched him as he came back home after a long day of playing in the mud. "Eh... I guess I can see why you would punch me. Though could you help me up? I need to see if Ren's okay."

Nora gasped loudly when she had heard Jaune-Jaune say her childhood friend's name. "Ren is here?!" She shouted excitedly as she grabbed hold of her partner's shoulders. **"WHERE?!"**

Just then, the sounds of someone coughing could be heard from nearby. The huntresses soon brought their attention towards the upper torso of the monster before quickly pointing their weapons at the beast. "Ow..." Was all it mumbled as it pulled itself from the ground. As it finally rose to his feet, it was greeted with the sight of multiple gun barrels and a rapier pointed directly at it's direction. "...What?"

"Wh-who are you b-big mud monster... bug?" Ruby stuttered with her shaking hands clasped tightly on her sniper scythe.

The creature blinked a few times before bringing its gaze towards its hands, legs, and hair. After a few seconds, it sighed towards itself before closing its eyes and conjuring forth a magenta coloured glow. The light consumed the creature and suddenly the mud, leaves and twigs beginning to crackle. After a few short seconds, the muddy shell began to break apart into dust as it soon unveiling a young man patting away any lingering dust from his clothes. "Much better..." The young man hummed.

All were dazzled by this young man's entrance as they gazed at the monster's true form. He was quite a handsome young huntsman, with his long black ponytail swaying in the-

"**REEEEEEEEEEEEN!**" Nora cheered as she tackled her best friend towards the ground. The creature now dubbed Ren couldn't even yelp from what had just happened as all the air escaped from his lungs. "REN! Oh I can't believe we found you! We were searching for you for sooooo long that I was starting to think that you might have died! Though I doubt that you would lose to the evil Grimm like these, these things are way smaller than the ones back at home! I wish I brought a picture with me so we could compare the sizes of them. But that doesn't matter now as long as you're safe! How was your initiation treating you?" Her response was met with silence as her childhood friend had suddenly disappeared from her sight. "Ren?"

"Uh, you may want to look down." Jaune called out as he continued to wipe the mud away from his clothes and hair.

Nora quickly complied and hopped off from the ground before staring down at the sight of her childhood friend... Who was greedily sucking in air back into his poor lungs. "Whoopsie, sorry Ren."

"Nora... Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren pleaded.

"Okee dokee Ren!" Nora saluted before pulling the poor boy into another bone-crushing hug.

"Please... Let go!" He tried his hardest to escape the confinements of his friend but his valiant efforts were in vain.

"Nuh, uh!" The bomber refused. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Nora, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Jaune reassured as he tried his best to pry Ren free. "Besides, I found him only a few minutes ago and-"

"Wait a minute." Nora stated suddenly as she dropped her childhood friend back onto the ground. She quickly turned towards her partner Jaune-Jaune with of amazement. "You go flying and separate from us for a moment and when you come back, you solve my problem in finding my bestest friend in the whole wide world?!"

"... Yeah?" Jaune replied quietly.

"... Jaune-Jaune you're the most awesome, amazing detective **EVER!**" She exclaimed as she hugged the dirty Jaune with all her might.

As Jaune's body screamed in pain, the other huntresses were quite startled at the scene displayed before them. "So that's Ren huh?" Yang called out to no one in particular.

"Looks like it." Weiss commented with her arms crossed.

"I hope Ren's okay." Pyrrha mumbled as she watched her partner groaning in pain.

"I think we should be saying that for Jaune." Ruby pointed out towards the blonde boy who was also on the ground.

"Should we help them?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders before replying. "I don't see why not."

Just as they were about to aid the injured huntsmen, Blake suddenly cried out "Wait."

"What's the matter Blake?" Ruby wondered with a raised brow.

"Something big is coming, and it's coming here fast." She warned as she held her weapon Gambol Shroud once more.

The other huntresses were skeptical of the black bowed huntress until they too had heard something big approaching. The only one unaware of the impending threat was Nora, who had finished bringing both boy's to their feet. "Blake is right!" Jaune warned loudly. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Oh what's the worse that could happen?" Nora rhetorically asked. "It's not like there's a giant bug with glowing red eyes chasing you guys."

The trees began to rustle violently once again as the sound of wood being snapped in half echoed towards their ears. Several footsteps began to become louder as a pair of giant bony claws decimated the last few trees in its way revealing a rather gigantic scorpion with all of its glowing red eyes angrily staring at Ren.

The two huntsmen plus Nora could only stare at the monstrosity that loomed over them as the bubbly bomber could mumble, "Oooooh..."

"Aw man, RUN!" Jaune ordered frantically. The two quickly complied before dashing towards the Forest Temple.

"Whelp, the gang's all here." Yang stated bluntly. "Now we can all die together..."

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby reassured confidently before loading her weapon with a fresh bullet. With a loud battle cry, she dashed towards the monster.

Yang was surprised in what had just happened before fear consumed her. "R-Ruby?! WAIT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Her cry came to deaf ears as the young huntress dashed past a mortified knight, a shocked martial artist, and a surprised demolitionist.

"RUBY?!" Jaune cried out as he continued to run."What are you doing?!"

"Covering you guys!" She quickly replied as she stood teen feet away from the Deathstalker. She pointed her weapon at the Grimm before unloading several rounds into its face. A small dust cloud formed before revealing the creature unfazed by the bullets fired at close proximity. In fact, it looked angrier than ever before with it's eyes trailed onto the young huntress and it's veins glowing a a fiery crimson. "Uh... oh." When she realized her attacks were unaffected, she quickly caught up to her friend as they all began running away.

"Well that didn't work!" Jaune remarked as they continued their escape.

"It could have been worse." Ren commented.

"How can it get worse than this?!" Ruby shouted as she ran alongside the other three hunters.

"Maybe a giant birdie will come!" Nora stated. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud *Ka-Kaw!* from behind them only to see a very familiar Nevermore flying towards them.

And boy did it look angry.

"Why is a Nevermore after us?!" Ren cried out as he stared at his fellow hunters for an answer.

Nora quickly glanced at the creature and spotted a rather large bump on the avian creatures head. "Hey! I though I finished it off from earlier by whacking it on the head!" She was quickly met with looks of astonishment and a childhood friend's palm making contact with his face. "What? Isn't that how you park a Nevermore?"

"Uh guys?" Ruby called out. "It's rustling its feathers for some reason."

Jaune was quick to realize what she was talking about before quickly bringing himself to a halt. "Jaune-Jaune?" Nora called out as she and the other two hunters turned towards the blond knight. "What are you-"

"Get behind me!" Jaune commanded as he pulled out Crocea Mors. "Quickly!"

Ren was confused as to what he was asking. "Why should we-" He was quickly interrupted by his childhood friend pulling him down securely behind the blonde knight.

"You heard the detective!" Nora exclaimed as she quickly held Ren tightly in her arms. "Hold on tight Ren!"

"RUBY!" Yang warned as she quickly made her way towards her little sister. "Ruby get out of there!"

"Don't worry Yang!" Ruby reassured from behind the blonde knight. "He knows what he's do-" She was cut off by hundreds of black feathers striking loudly at their location as a giant dust cloud enveloped the four hunters.

Yang was mortified as she saw what was happening before her very eyes. She tried to run to her sister's side but was halted by several black feathers blocked her way. "R-Ruby..?" The blonde was in the verge of tears as she couldn't see her beloved sister's red cloak. Was Ruby... dead? Had she failed her promise to Summer Rose in keeping little Ruby safe? Her depressing thoughts were interrupted as the dust settled down revealing a sight that astonished not only the brawler herself, but also the other three huntresses back at the Forest temple.

For they saw Jaune, Nora, Ren and Ruby survive the feathery onslaught... completely unharmed.

"***Cough!* *Cough!*** Is everyone alright back there?" Jaune asked as he slowly lowered his shield.

"Okee dokee over here Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cried out happily as she still held Ren in her arms. The poor huntsman in question tried to say something but could only grumble muffled sounds as Nora's hand covered his mouth. "Ren says that he's okay too!"

Jaune sighed in relief as he heard that his partner was okay. "What about you Ruby?" He turned to face the young scythe wielder who still was crouched down and had her hood cover her eyes. "Ruby?"

"Is it over?" Ruby asked as slowly peeked from her cloak. She first saw hundreds of feathers surround their location before stumbling her sight towards the blonde knight. His hair waved as a subtle breeze flew by and his armor gleamed from the sun striking it at the perfect angle. If the stories before bedtime have ever told her anything, then this young man before her was the finite definition of a knight in shining armor. "...That was **SO COOL!**" She cried out with a child-like twinkle in her eyes.

"...What?" Jaune bluntly stated as he tilted his head in utter confusion.

Before he could comment on what she was talking about, a blonde blur quickly glomped the young huntress. "Ruby! Oh I'm so glad that you're okay!" Yang cried out happily.

"Yang... Please... Let go?" Ruby cried out as she felt like she was being choked... for the second time in the same day. The elder sister, realizing that she was giving her sister one of her powerful bear hugs quickly let go while trying her hardest not to cry. "Yang, are you okay?"

"I-I though tha-that you were g-gone and I-" Yang suddenly felt something warm smooth wipe the tears from her eyes as she saw her young sister give her a heart-warming smile and a comforting hug.

"There there Yang." Ruby comforted as she said soothing words to her sister's ears. "Everything's okay."

"Yep! There's no need to worry!" Nora reassured as she gave the blond brawler a comforting pat on the back. "Jaune-Jaune here is a professional at taking care of big, bad, birdies like that!"

Jaune had a small blush form on his face from the compliment of his partner but quickly shook his head. "I-I guess... but we should probably do this somewhere... else maybe?" He requested quietly.

"And ruin this sisterly bonding moment in front of us Jaune?" Nora commented questioningly at her partner. "That's a bit of a low blow." She crossed her arms in disappointment.

Just as he was about to speak, Weiss beat him to it. **"LOOK BEHIND YOU, YOU IDIOTS!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs, startling the five hunters that were several meters away.

They suddenly heard something snap violently as well as a low growl behind them. They slowly turned their attention towards what was behind them... only to see a particular Deathstalker cast it's gaze at its lunch.

"...Oh yeah." Nora called out. "I forgot about that."

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**AND DONE! This chapter was a pain to write as i could only do only a few hundred words a day. Writer's block is the WORST BLOCK EVER! I am incredibly sorry that this took so long to publish since summer had gotten in the way of things. Hopefully, thing's will level out better and my imagination will be back in full throttle soon. I had to cut it off here as I still need to work on how they interact with the sudden threat and their quest to complete their final stand against these monstrocities that is both awesome, unexpected, and hilarious all at the same leave a review or any constructive criticizm as it will be beneficial in improving this story into something to remember! So with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	9. Banana Split Saviors (Part 1)

**Hiya everyone! So it looks as if summer is drawing to a close which is pretty sad if you think about it. Though at the same time, I'm actually pretty excited for school to start! Since my first days in college are just around the corner, it's going to mean that things are going to be a bit difficult to write with assignments and RL and whatnot. It's going to be quite difficult to be posting newer chapters (kind of like right now) though don't worry! This story will still be continuing! Mainly because someone's got to keep this ship stable! XD**

**But enough about this, Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Banana Split Saviors (Part 1)...**

**(Get it? Because the banana is Jaune and Weiss is the ice cream and they save their fellow hunter friends? Clever title huh? ... yeah, I-I'll stop bothering you now.)**

* * *

"Uwah- ***OOF!***" Jaune cried out as he landed several feet away by the powerful shock wave the Deathstalker produced by the impact of its glowing tail. As the blonde knight slowly pulled himself from the ground, his eyes darted towards his partner hoping that she was okay. Thankfully, Nora had landed safely onto the grassy ground near her childhood friend. The friend in question however, wasn't as lucky since he somehow ended up dangling upside-down in a tree. He turned his head towards his fellow blonde hunter only to see her struggling to untangle her limbs and hair from the feathers that surrounded her. He turned a little bit more to see his first friend Ruby who was only a few meters away swaying back in forth, with little stars and Beowolves circling her head.

"Wha-what happened?" She mumbled as she quickly shook her head to rid the dizziness in her eyes. After a few seconds, she quickly spotted her friends and sister scattered at the clearing a little grazed. She sighed in relief at the fact that everyone was okay and breathing. Though she was a but curious as to how Ren ended up in a tree and tried to stifle her giggles as she saw Nora climb up the same tree to join her dangling companion. Her laughter was was cut short as she heard someone call her name.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted desperately. "Behind you!"

The girl in question glanced at Jaune inquisitively until she heard a loud skittering noise emanate from behind her. She turned to face the monster and saw the Deathstalker slowly advance towards her. It must have still held a grudge against the young huntress as it completely walked past the other fallen hunters. When Ruby took note of this, she quickly scrambled to her feet before activating her semblance to escape. Sadly, her escape was foiled the moment she began to run as she jerked backwards like something was tugging on her cloak. She quickly turned to see that a large black feather hold her cloak in place.

"Ruby get out of there **NOW**!" Yang cried out as she continued to free herself from her feathery prison.

"I'm. Trying!" Ruby huffed loudly as she tugged at her cloak to free herself. She looked back at the Grimm who was now only a few feet away as it came to a stop and pulled back its glowing yellow stinger.

"**LOOK OUT!**" Jaune screamed as he attempted to dash to Ruby's rescue. Time seemed to have slowed down as all saw the Deathstalker's tail begin its descent towards the young huntress. As Jaune continued his sprint as fast as he could, a white blur whizzed by his left side which caused the blonde knight to not pay attention to where he was going before tripping and skidding across the ground face first. As his face was in contact with the grass and dirt, he heard an assortment of sounds varying from the Deathstalker's cry to the sound of something crackling.

Suddenly, he heard an angelic voice speak up as he pulled himself from the ground once more. "You are such a child!" The angel called out, causing the blonde knight to shake his head. His vision began to return as his sight revealed a particular Snow Angel scolding at her partner.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby called out hesitantly as she recognized Weiss's snobby voice.

"And naive." The heiress continued as she began to count her fingers angrily. "And don't even get me started in how reckless you are ever since we paired up!"

As Weiss continued to point out the little red huntress's flaws, Ruby looked as if she was being impaled by imaginary arrows over and over again to the point that she on the verge of collapse from how much damage the heiress was inflicting to the poor girl. Jaune decided that now would be a good time to intervene. "That's pretty cold of you to be saying all that Weiss." Jaune called out from the ground nearby.

"Would you say that it was... Weiss cold?" Yang called put before snickering to one of her finest puns. Sadly, all were just disappointed in how terrible her pun as they all faced palm in unison. Nora just tilted her head due to the fact the she... Just really wasn't paying attention to what was happening as she pretended to be a sloth.

The heiress soon brought her attention back to the blonde brawler before crossing her arms. "Yang, your puns are just horrid."

"You just have a terrible sense of humor." Yang remarked quietly as she finally was free from her confinement.

"Jaune, you're a perverted idiot." She pointed out with a scowl on her face.

Jaune sputtered at his ridiculous title before pulling himself up quickly. "It was an accident! I-I didn't mean to lo-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he could see his beloved Snow Angel point her rapier towards his direction. He suddenly felt a terrible chill down his spine as he realized that he would be launched again if he spoke any further. "I'm zipping up now..."

Weiss had a smug expression on her face as she lowered her rapier Myternaster and turned towards the other two hunters that continued to dangle upside-down. "Nora, you're... insane."

"Hey! I'm not insane, I'm a sloth!" Nora replied before continuing to impersonate her favorite animal. "Kur-rah! Kur-rah!"

Weiss was baffled at what she was seeing until she shook her head and faced the hanging, green gunman. "And you ..." She paused for a moment to think of some sort of title that she could bestow upon him... Though sadly nothing came up. "I haven't seen you do anything yet but I've got my eyes on you."

Ren could only shake his head from side to side as he raised his brow to the young heiress. "Is there a reason why you're doing this?" He called out.

Weiss blinked a few time before remembering the whole point of what she was doing. She soon brought her attention towards her partner who was attempting to mend her poor body. "R-Right." She stuttered. "And I suppose... That I may have been a bit... Difficult at times. But as long as you don't continue to show off, and you guys don't act as much as you do now, I promise I will be... Nicer."

Ruby slowly lifted her head to see Weiss in the eyes only to look down to the ground depressingly. "I'm wasn't trying to show off Weiss..." The young huntress confessed quietly. "I... I just wanted to show you that I can do this."

The young heiress soon took hold of Ruby's hand before slowly pulling her up to her feet. "Your fine." Weiss reassured as she gave the young huntress a comforting smile.

Ruby could only stare wide eyed when she saw this warmer side of her cold-hearted partner. The heiress on the other hand began to grow more concerned as she was greeted with only silence. "Ruby?"

Suddenly, a waterfall tears began to break through Ruby's silver orbs before she pulled her partner from the ground into a happy embrace. "Oh Weiss!" She sobbed loudly. "Your really do care!***Sniff!*** I'm sorry that I thought that you were a party pooper ***Sniff!*** b-because of you were always yelling at me and ***Sniff!*** whenabahbadada-" As Ruby continued to wail happily with the heiress in her arms, her sentences were slowly transforming into garbled words that not even Yang could decipher.

"R-Ruby?!" Weiss cried out as she tried to pry herself from Ruby's embrace. "Let me go you dunce! You're wrinkling my jacket!" She turned towards the blonde brawler who had a sickeningly playful smirk on her face and desperately cried for help. "Yang! Get your sister off of me!"

"And ruin this touching moment?" Yang called incredulously. "Sorry Weiss, but you're on your own for this." She quickly pulled out her scroll before snapping several photos of her sobbing sister holding the ice princess who looked as if she was about to explode. "Not to mention I've got a few nice photos of blackmail material for future use."

"Yang when I get out of this I swear that I will-" Weiss suddenly stopped when she felt something slimy come into contact with her cheek. Since she had experienced this exact same feeling when her sister Winter Schnee had done the same thing, she paled when recognition struck. "**RUBY! THAT'S DISGUSTING!**" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Yang was howling in laughter at the heiress's misfortune and was bracing herself against Jaune who wasn't fairing any better. In fact, all were incredibly amused by the situation before them. All except Ruby since she was apologizing profusely for rubbing gross snot on her petite partner face. Though sadly, it was cut short by the Nevermore that flew high about crying out once more.

"Uh guys?" Jaune called out. "That thing's coming back! Wh-what are we gonna do?!"

"Look." Weiss started out as she quickly pulled out a handkerchief to clean herself. "There's not point for us to be dilly-dallying. Our main objective is right in front of us." She then gestured the Forest Temple as she finished removing the disgusting substance from her face.

"See's wight!***Sniff!***" Ruby exclaimed with a stuffy nose. Before she could continue, she took hold of the cloth that Weiss was using before blowing her nose loudly like a trombone. "Much better! But like what I tried to say earlier, she's right! Our mission to secure a relic and bring it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

Weiss would have been exceptionally happy to have heard her partner agree with her plan... If she hadn't given back her handkerchief which was now drenched in snot. She made a mental note to herself to incinerate it when the apprproiate opportunity arises.

"Huh... Run away and live?" Jaune hummed in thought. "Now that's an idea I can get behind!"

"Oh! **OH!** I second that!" Nora cried out towards her partner with Ren in tow.

Soon, all of the young hunters that hadn't retrieved their pieces jogged towards the Forest Temple before hearing the sounds of solid ice crackling. All soon brought their attention towards the encased Deathstalker who was slowly breaking free.

"Time we left!" Ren called out as he placed a rook piece into his green sleeve that his childhood friend Nora proudly dubbed, "The Magical Pancake Portal of Ren the Magnificent".

"Right then! Lets go!" Ruby ordered as she stuffed her white knight piece into her combat skirt compartment. The eight hunters nodded their heads as they made their way towards the Beacon cliffs.

Yang could only stare proudly at her little sister as she saw her cape waving in the wind and her face had a look of confidence. Blake seemed to have noticed that her partner wasn't moving so she decided to talk to her partner. "What's the matter Yang?"

The blonde brawler took a deep breathe before facing her partner with a smile. "I get a feeling that thing's will totally go smoothly with my little sis in charge."

* * *

**After Running Several Minutes Later...**

* * *

"…So much for what I said earlier." Yang grumbled to her partner Blake.

"You had to jinx it didn't you?" Blake smirked.

"What are guys talking about Yang?" Ruby wondered as she was hiding behind a pillar ahead of them with her partner Weiss.

"Nothing for you to worry about Ruby!" Yang reassured.

Ruby nodded her head before facing her partner once more. "So it looks like our old ride is blocking our way Weiss. Any ideas on how to get past that thing?"

Before the heiress could voice her opinion, the sound of timbering trees grew louder only to reveal the escaped Deathstalker snapping its claws and mandible threateningly. "We've got to move NOW!" Weiss warned.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren called out as he withdrew his Stormflowers.

"Got it Ren!" The bomber made a quick salute to her childhood friend before charging towards the Grimm monstrosities.

"Jaune, cover her!" Pyrrha cried out as she dashed ahead to secure their means of escape.

"Got it- wait a minute." Jaune stated as he peeked from his pillar. "How am I supposed to cover her when I don't even have a gun?"

"Cover her with your shield!" The Spartan defined with a huff.

The message soon clicked as he activated his shield. "Oh!... Right, y-yeah I knew that!" Once the message was crossed, the blonde knight quickly scurried to his partner's aid.

Now Nora was have quite a blast detonating several pink, pipe bombs towards her newest adversary. As she continued to direct her attention towards the Deathstalker, she was completely unaware of the avian Grimm that was now circling above her that suddenly began to launch its feathers. Her turquoise eyes happened to stumble on a shadow that loomed behind her as she suddenly heard the familiar sounds of feathers striking a shield relentlessly. The sound soon stopped as she saw her awesome detective partner protecting her from harm with his mighty shield.

"Nora." Jaune called out as slowly faced his partner. "Stay behind me so I can protect us... okay?"

"Aye-aye Jaune Jaune!" Nora cried out happily as she continued her assault against the Deathstalker.

While the two monstrous Grimm beasts were being preoccupied, the other six hunters quickly emerged from their cover all while providing cover-fire for the daring hunting pair. "Jaune! Nora! Get over here!" Ruby shouted as she fired her rifle towards the Nevermore.

"Easier said than done Ruby!" Jaune cried out as he barely deflected the evil scorpion's pincer sweep. Before they other hunters could move in to assist, they were quickly interupted by an ear-piercing howl followed by multiple venomous growls. Suddenly, a wave of darkness that consisted of Beowolves and Ursi emerged from the shadowy treeline completely separating the daring duo from their friends. "Oh come on!" He whined.

"This doesn't look good eh Jaune-Jaune?" Nora cried out as she activated her war-hammer form before smashing a leaping Beowolf high into the sky.

"Quickly over there!" Jaune pointed towards the stone ruins that had partially crumbled into a ramp after the Nevermore's feathers shattering the stone pillars. "We've got to get to higher ground before they all swarm us!"

"Okee dokee! Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered as she quickly cleared the way with a well placed swing towards a nearby Ursa crushing every Beowolf in its path. As they made it to the base of the mossy stone, Jaune quickly ran towards a black feather before jumping onto it. Nora was confused at first as to why Jaune was jumping onto those feathers until she saw him fly several feet into the sky towards another feather near their ancient looking destination. Nora soon got the idea of how they worked as they hopped along the path of springy black feathers before quickly making it to the roof of the ancient structure. "Whoa! I didn't know that Nevermore feathers were bouncy like a trampoline!"

"Well, If you were from where I was from Nora-" Jaune started out as he shield-bashed a climbing Beowolf back to the ground. "You learn a lot of things in order to not die!"

"In any case, we should be safe up here!" The bomber commented before standing on the edge and raining a barrage of pink explosive pipe bombs to the Grimm threat below. Suddenly, the structure began to shake profusely causing the bomber to lose balance and fall off the edge. "W-whu-oh!"

"**NORA!**" Jaune cried out as he extended his arm. Luckily, he was able to catch her just in time as he pulled her back up with his Arc-like strength as they landed onto the center of the staircase roof. "D-don't go and scare me like that again Nora!"

"S-sorry about that Jaune-Jaune..." The bomber apologized. "Though what was causing that shaking anyway?" The vibration suddenly struck the structure once more until their eyes scanned the creatures below. After every shake, a piece of what they were standing began to crumble before breaking apart revealing a certain Deathstalker below. "Ohhhh, so he's the reason why it's shaking so much!"

"W-We have to keep running!" Jaune cried out as he took hold of his partners hand and began sprinting away from the crumbling parts of the building. After staggering a few times and running away from the falling floor, they quickly skidded to a halt as they were at the very end of their ancient platform. "Wah! We're trapped!" He shouted out before observing his current situation. Behind them, was a Deathstalker that was crushing the stone pillars as if it was made of paper mache. In front of them was a massive bottomless pit that would spill their doom if they jumped that way. And on the left and right sides of them were still a few dozen viscous Beowolves followed by a few Ursi that could-

'...Wait a minute.' Jaune thought as he couldn't remove his gaze from what he was looking at to formulate a plan.

"Alrighty Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted out once more. "When I say 'GO!' we're going to jump onto the Deathstalker and attempt to smash it's head with a few good whacks until it dies! Oh, darn! I keep forgetting that you don't have a hammer like mine Jaune-Jaune but I think you could use your shield as a hammer since it's big and it has a flat surface. But it doesn't have a handle, or a gun in this case but that's close enough! Are you ready Jane-Jaune?! One, Two, Thre-"

"A-actually Nora." Jaune intervened as he grabbed hold of her partner's shoulder. "I think I've got a better idea. You see that Grimm over there?" He then directed his finger to point at the monster in question.

Nora follow his arm to where he was pointing until she gasped in excitement. "Oh! I like your idea better! Let's do that one!"

"Alright, on the count of three, we jump okay?" Jaune turned towards the bubbly bomber as she nodded her head knowingly. "Okay! One-"

"Three!" Nora screamed as she grabbed hold of her partner's arm before leaping off the final bits of their crumbling platform towards their hairy target.

* * *

**Few Minutes Earlier With the Other Five Huntresses + Ren...**

* * *

"Ugh, why is there so many of them?!" Yang screamed as she punched a hole through a Beowolf with here gauntlets Ember Cecilia.

"Well with all the commotion that we've been making, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole forest knew that we were here." Blake commented as she decapitated a nearby Ursa with her weapon Gambol Shroud.

"Either way," Ruby started out as she sliced the nearest Grimm in half. "We've got to help them! They're facing a Deathstalker all by themselves!"

"I wish it was that simple Ruby!" Weiss cried out as she impaled a Beowolf through it's throat. "You may have not noticed this, but these Grimm are pushing us back farther away from them!"

"Not to mention that they seemed to be trying to surround us with their numbers." Pyrrha pointed out as she shot multiple Ursi in the head instantly killing them.

"Before they can, let's fall back to the bridge!" Ren cried out as he pelted the darkness with a barrage of aura-infused bullets. "We'll have a better chance to whittle down their numbers without being surrounded!"

"But what about them!" Blake cried out as she pointed towards a yellow and pink figured standing atop of the ancient structure. "We can't just leave them there!"

"Nora can handle herself well in a fight." Ren reassured. "And so long as Jaune sticks close to her, they'll be fine!"

"Well if that's the case then lets do it!" Said Yang. "The last thing I want to be is Grimm Chow."

Ruby was reluctant at first seeing as they were moving farther away from their fellow hunters but quickly nodded her head in approval. "Rrgh, fine let pull back to the bridge!"

Soon enough, the five huntresses plus Ren had finally arrived at their destination with the Grimm hot on their tails. "I always wanted to say this." The young huntress exclaimed as she fastened Crescent Rose into the stone bridge. "**READY!**" The other hunters quickly brought out their weapons while moving alongside Ruby into their respective combat stances. "**AIM!**" They all soon directed their weapons towards the darkness as it encroached closer and closer. With only a dozen meters apart from the enemy, Ruby gave the order. "**FIRE!**"

When the order was sound, they all fired their weapons simultaneously showering the Ursi and Beowolves on the bridge with a barrage of bullets. With streaks of white, red, orange, and blue light striking the darkness, the Grimm slowly began to dwindle. "It appears to be working!" Pyrrha commented as she lodged another bullet into a Beowolf's skull.

"Then let's keep firing!" Weiss commented as she twisted the chamber of her rapier. "When they're all dead we'll-" Suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of an encroaching darkness on the left side of the bridge. "**NEVERMORE!**" She warned at the top of her lungs.

The other hunters quickly saw the avian Grimm before making the connection of where it was going. "We've got to get off this bridge NOW!" Ren commented as he quickly put away his weapons away.

"B-but what about Jaune and Nora?!" Ruby cried out as she unhooked her weapon. "If the bridge is broken-"

"There's no time Ruby!" Yang called out as she took hold of her sister. "We'll find another way to get to them but right now we've gotta move!"

Soon enough, the five huntresses plus Ren continued their mad dash towards the large stone tower with the Grimm continuing their charge. Though the swarm of Grimm was brought to an abrupt halt when the Nevermore utilized its sharp beak to decimate the bridge into nothing but rubble. Thankfully, the young hunters had made it just in time. "Is everyone okay?!" Ruby called out as she wiped the small debris that stuck to her clothes.

"We're all okay!" Blake reassured but quickly brought her attention towards the black and white wave of darkness on the other side. "Though I wish I could say the same for them."

"We've got to help them!" Pyrrha cried out. "We can't just sit here and let them deal with the Grimm all by themselves!"

"And we won't have to." Weiss interrupted. "That Nevermore is on its way towards them right now and if we don't do something about it'll kill them!"

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Yang shouted. "Let's move!"

* * *

**Back to Our Lovable Duo...**

* * *

"**GO LEFT!**" Jaune ordered as he tugged the rope lead of their life-saving vehicle.

"Man who would have thought that we would find the Noramobile out here?!" Nora wondered as she continued to fire her grenade launcher against the baffled Grimm.

"That's what I thought myse-WHOA!" Jaune pulled at the lead in several odd directions while dodging a series of swipes and slams from the Deathstalker behind them. Suddenly, the blonde knight quickly spotted a giant mob of Ursi charge head-first towards them. "Nora! A-a little help?!"

"On it Jaune-Jaune!" She quickly pointed her weapon in front of them before unloading another round of pipe bombs into the ground.

"Uh... Nora? Why aren't they-" He was was interrupted by his partner who shushed her.

"Wait for it..." Nora hummed with an anticipating grin.

"Nora, they're getting closer!"

"Just a few more seconds..."

"**NORA!**"

"Boop!" She chanted as she pressed a button on her hammer. Suddenly, inactive pipe bombs began to flicker pink rapidly. Nora cleared her throat before crying out, "**KA-**"***BOOOOOOM!* **A fiery pink explosion quickly engulfed the darkness with a bright light of pink instantly evaporating everything that was caught in the blast...

Well, almost everything...

From within the explosion fired out an exhausted soot-covered knight followed by the giggling bomber who wasn't looking any better. "That was soooo much **FUN!**" Nora exclaimed as she hopped right up to her feet. "First we we all running really fast and then we were blowing up Grimm. Well, I was the one who has all the pipe bombs but you helped in blocking everything which was super cool! And then we climbed up really high up and-" Her long banter was sadly interrupted by the forgotten Nevermore that circled directly above their heads. "Uh oh, he's back!"

"W-we gotta get out of the way b-before..." Jaune warned before collapsing onto his knees.

"Jaune-Jaune?!" Nora called out as she ran to her partner's aid. "Are you okay?!"

"N-not really." Jaune wheezed out. "Blocking... everything sure does... take a lot... out of you."

"D-don't you worry Jaune-Jaune!" Nora comforted as she hefted one of his arms around her neck. "We're going to be okay!" That was when she looked up once more to see the Nevermore lock it's eyes towards them. "That doesn't look good!"

"N-Nora, It's going to fire it's feathers again!" Jaune warned as he shakily heft his shield. "Y-you've got to get out of here... while you still can! I don't think... ill be able to... block this one properly!"

The bubbly bomber wasn't very keen on abandoning her partner. He was like the bestest, coolest, amazingest partner friend detective that she had ever had in... well never actually and she wasn't going to lose him now! "Nuh-uh!" Nora refused. "I am not going anywhere!"

"B-but Nora-"

"Zip it!" She shouted out loudly. "We're partners! And partners stick together through thick and thin! So you better get used to this if you don't like it Jaune-Jaune!"

Now Jaune was completely taken aback by Nora's response. Back in the day when he was younger, he never had someone who had ever stood by his side since most of the other kids were afraid of him because of how frequent the Nevermores tended to... hang around and abduct him on a daily basis. With their parents warning them to stay away from the dangerous blonde boy that they had dubbed Bird-Bait Boy. The fact that Nora, who he though was just a rather energetic girl like the many other he had attempted to charm, happened to be the most weirdest, craziest, strongest, insanest girl that he had ever met in his entire life scared him. It always made him think back to when they first met if he shouldn't have agreed to be her partner at all... Though at the same time, she was also the very first person who actually helped him and stood alongside him when he needed it the most. He had a hard time believing this all being true since he thought that she was going to be like the rest who would either make fun of him or abandon him (which in most cases, they usually did). His mind slowly drifted back towards another old memory of his past of a vital life-learned lesson.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

_"I swear those little runts are going to have it coming to them one day." Jaune's mom grumbled as she pulled out a small first-aid kit. "Not to mention that those damn Nevermores are starting to __**GET ON MY NERVES!**__"_

_"M-mommy?" The young Jaune sobbed as he blew his nose with a tissue._

_"C-coming Jaune!" She quickly made her way back to her son who was on their couch covered in cuts and bird feathers. "Now hold still. This may sting a bit so stay strong for Mama okay? It will all be over soon." She began to apply the disinfectant onto the poor boy's wounds before covering them with band-aids. She then powered their hand-held dust vacuum and began removing the feathers that lingered in his hair and clothes. After a few minutes of silent whimpers and a yelp of pain (Which totally wasn't cause by the vacuum sucking up Jaune's nose), she had finally finished. "There, all better now!" She was expecting her son to jump happily into her arm and act like a knight she knew and loved but was curious when she still saw tears form in his ocean blue eyes. "A-are you okay my little sunflower seed?" She saw his head shake from side to side which caused her to grow more concerned. "Are you still hurting?" Jaune slowly nodded his head up and down. "Where does it hurt honey?" She hoped that she hadn't missed a spot or else her husband would throw a fit from her lack of properly treating infections but was quite shocked when she saw him point directly where his heart was. "Oh Jaune!" She quickly enveloped him in a comforting hug as she felt his tears soak her shirt and his little arms shake quiver around her neck._

_"M-mommy?"_

_"Jaune, why are you hurting there?" She asked in a soothing tone as she pulled him apart to meet her face to face._

_"W-why d-*__**Sniff!**__* doesn't anybody want to be my *__**Sniff!**__* f-friend anymore?" He asked as he wiped the tears from his pouring eyes._

_"W-what?!" She cried out flabbergasted. "Oh Jaune come here!" She pulled him back into her arm as the young Jaune began to wail sadly causing her to shed a few tears. "I thought that you had a bunch of friends back at school! What happened to them?!"_

_"I-I-*__**Sniff!**__* I don't know why M-mommy!" He wailed as he held on tightly to his mom. "I-I act n-nice to-*__**Sniff!**__* to them and I *__**Sniff!**__* sh-share like y-you alwa-*__**Sniff!**__* always tell me to b-but they k-keep telling m-me that I-*__**Sniff!**__*-" He couldn't continue to form words as the tears and crying watered them out._

_Now Mrs. Arc was having a rather difficult time containing her anger but quickly went back to comforting her hurting son but muttering soothing words to his ears. "There, there Jaune." She reassured, "Those kids are nothing but a bunch of poop faces if they're treating you like that." A smile began to form on her face as she could hear Jaune chuckle happily at her silly comment. "When did this start happening Jaune?"_

_He slowly calmed his breathing before responding to her mother's question. "I-it all started wh-when *__**Sniff!**__* the big b-birdie got me a f-few days ago at *__**Sniff!**__* our school f-field trip to the p-park."_

_Her frown returned as she grumbled at the thought of those dumb birds that caused such grief to his little boy. "If only I wasn't retired." She sighed sadly while patting his little back._

_"*__**Sniff!**__* W-will I ever h-have a friend ever a-again?" He asked as he looked into his mother's eyes, desperate for an answer._

_"Now Jaune." She started out. "Things may be a bit difficult right now, but when you grow into a fine young man, you'll have hundreds or even thousands of friends on your adventure!"_

_Jaune had a look of uncertainty when he heard this. "But how w-will I know that *__**Sniff!**__* they w-will be my f-friend and n-not a poop face?"_

_She was trying her hardest to not snicker at his hilariously innocent question before tapping his chest softly. "Y-you'll know who they are when they stand along side you when you need help the most. Sure you may think that being a hero on your own may seem like a best idea, but even some of the best heroes need a friend! One good example of this being your father… always had your back the moment you were down."_

_Jaune tilted his head in confusion when he heard a prime example of her mother's words. "But didn't you say that you hated his guts when he walked into your room while you were chang-"_

_"N-now, now, Jaune!" She cried out as she tried to not remember the first day she met the love of her life while calming her blush."L-let's not go bringing bay old memories like that! But do you understand what I'm trying to say honey?" Jaune paused for a few seconds before nodding his head vigorously. "Good! Now with that out of the way, what do you say we get some ice cream?!"_

_Jaune's sadness vanished instantly when the magic word had been spoken! "Ice cream?! Really?!" He cried out with a twinkle in his eyes. Was he really going to eat the greatest frozen treat that is loved by all?!_

_"We sure are!" She announced proudly. "And for doing such a good job today, we're going to get you three __**WHOLE**__ scoops!" A broad smile formed on her face when she saw her son cheer happily and dance on the carpet. Before she could pull herself from the ground, she was tackled by Jaune who gave her one of his signature hugs. _

_"Thank you mommy!" He called out into her shirt. "I wuv you!"_

_"And I love you too Jaune." She replied as she kissed his forehead._

* * *

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

Jaune blinked his eyes a few time before quickly turned towards his partner's turquoise eyes that were still expecting an answer. Was she really going to stand alongside him through thick and thin? A genuine smile formed on his face when he recalled his partner's words before nodding his head. "You're right Nora." He finally called out confidently. "Partner's stick together through thick and thin!"

Nora nodded her head approvingly at Jaune-Jaune's response before gazing up at the Nevermore that began to rustle its feathers. She felt a warm feeling on her hand when she suddenly saw Jaune slowly pull her arm towards the backside of his shield "Jaune-Jaune?"

"I may not be able to block this by myself." Jaune pointed out towards his wobbling shield arm. "But if blocked it together, we can do this! So are you ready Nora?!"

"Aye-aye Jaune-Jaune!" She cheered as she took hold of the shield. Just as she had a finally got good grip, The Nevermore cried out angrily before firing another feathery barrage as the two hunter's braced for impact.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**AAAAAND DONE! Finally! it took so long to think about how to write this and sadly, I have to cleft this entire chapter into two because of how massive it is! Usually each chapter was only supposed to be 2-3 thousand words long but this one went well over 6000?! Wowzers! Well either way, I'll try my hardest to release the second half before school starts but don't be so certain. It's hard to write chapters since I've got a lot of things to do nowadays. Also, there were a rather subtle hint for discovering how Jaune's mom is going to look like but I won't tell since that's for future chapters to come! I know that you still have many questions as to what may happen next, just be on the lookout for the next chapter! Also don't forget to send a comment or any constructive criticism to make this story better and better!**

**Well with all of that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome and have a Nice Day! :D**


	10. Banana Split Saviors (Part 2)

**Hello everyone Nutshop here finally able to post the next chapter to the wonderful adventure ship that is called Nora's Arc! Things sure have been super busy nowadays with homework ready to pile up on me if I keep my guard down! So beside having to deal with that as well as continuing their adventure, I hope you enjoy the second part of this epic fight against the Big Bad Birdie! So please, Enjoy!**

**[Edit] P.S, I also added two hidden references! One of which involves 2 laboratory mice and the other involving a certain somebody that cries out his name during a raid in WoW! Can you find them?**

* * *

**Banana Split Saviours (Part 2)...**

* * *

The five huntresses plus Ren had been running up a series of bumpy steps that were built into the tower in search for a suitable position to aid their separated friends from afar. As they continued their ascent, all were caught off guard when the heard a massive explosion that caused the ancient tower to shake violently due to the powerful shockwave it produced. Ruby, who was unprepared by the sudden trembling, tripped over her own feet before falling ungracefully backwards. Thankfully, Yang was right behind her was was able to catch her sister in her arms. "Wh-what was that?!" Yang cried out in panic.

"I don't know, but it sure didn't sound good!" Weiss called out as she took the lead. Her progress was halted when a speck of sand and stone dust began to trickle atop her nose. She quickly faced upward to see several large pieces of mossy, stone debris which were on a collision course towards them.

Ruby was the first one to notice this change in her partner's momentum and decided to point it out. "Uh Weiss, what are you-"

"Everyone stay close!" She warned as she pulled out her rapier Myrtenaster before directing it upwards. All were confused as to what she was doing until they faced upwards to see danger that was descending towards them. Just when it was about to collide with them, a large white glyph appeared causing the large chunks of stones to simply bounce harmlessly away from them. Once the was was clear of falling debris, the heiress commanded her glyph to dissipate into nothingness as she slowly sheathed her weapon.

"T-thanks for saving us Weiss!" Ruby called out as she hopped off Yang's arms.

"You can thank me after we save them." She then gestured towards the steps they were currently standing on.

Suddenly, a loud screech caused them all to flinch before turning towards each other. "We'd best keep moving." Pyrrha commanded gaining several nods of approval from the other huntresses plus Ren.

After a few seconds of running, they found a suitable location with the wall no longer obstructing the view of the other side and prepared their weapons once more. Ruby activated the sniper scope of her beloved sweetheart Crescent Rose scanning the other side of the ravine in search of her friends. It took her a few moments to pinpoint their location but was able to succeed in her objective. "I found them!" Ruby called out as she spotted a yellow and ginger speck beside a smoldering, pink and black sooted crater.

"How are they so far?" Ren inquired from nearby evidently being worried of his best friend's well-being.

"Let me see..." Ruby quickly activated the zoom feature on her scope to see the conditions of the odd pair. "Got it!" She had a clear view of the blonde knight and the bubbly bomber and paled when she saw their current condition. "They're still alive!" All of them sighed in relief of such news, "But they're under Jaune's shield getting hit by the Nevermores feathers again!" They went wide eyed once more with worry and fear.

"Wh-what about the other Grimm Ruby?!" Blake called out loading a fresh clip into her weapon Gambol Shroud.

The young huntress retraced her scope by a bit only to see there wasn't any other Grimm in sight. "I don't see any Beowolves and Ursi around them and the rest seem to be going back into the woods." Ruby called out causing all to look at her gob smacked in astonishment. "I don't see that Deathstalker either."

"Wait a minute..." Weiss stated loudly. "Are you telling me that perverted blonde buffoon and his partner just took care of a horde of Grimm with a Deathstalker attacking them all by themselves?!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did they actually defeat all those monsters all by themselves?! Was he actually some sort of hunting prodigy that Nora had described him to be?

"He has a name you know." Blake pointed out monotonously with Ren sharing a rather large frown on his face.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha cried out as she switched her weapon into its carbine form. "Can you grab the the Nevermore attention towards us with your weapon? None of our weapons were designed to fire at such distances."

"On it!" Ruby called out as she unfurled the retractable blade into the stone ground for additional stability. "Are you guys ready?" A series of nods and calls of agreement could be heard around her as she loaded a fresh bullet into the chamber. "Alright! I'm taking the shot!" She double-checked her aim before firing her sniper scythe.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"How many feathers does this bird have?!" Nora whined loudly as she held onto her partner's shield deflecting the feathery barrage that has been transpiring for a whole minute.

"Lots." Jaune answered back as he stood his ground with an exhausted grunt. "Nevermores can regenerate their feathers just as fast as they fire them causing them to have a natural machine gun."

"Well that's just cheap." Nora commented with a huff. Jaune would have chuckled at that comment if his arm wasn't so sore and his legs and shoulder weren't buckling so violently from the powerful assault.

"Well, the Grimm will use anything and everything to try and-" Suddenly, a loud noise rung through the feathery assault causing the avian Grimm to scream in pain before quickly halting its attack. "Wh-what's happening?!" Jaune cried out as he was cut off.

"Jaune! Look!" Nora point out with her free hand. The blonde knight followed his partner finger until he saw the Nevermore fly away from them. "The dumb bird is finally leaving us alone!"

Jaune quickly surveyed their surroundings before slowly lowering his shield. He sighed in relief when the Nevermore was no longer attempting to turn them into skewered hunters... But went paled when he realized where it was heading. "Oh no..."

"Man Jaune-Jaune, my arm is killing me!" Nora groaned as she finally let go of the large kite shield. Her entire arm was painfully throbbing from how difficult it was to endure all of those feathers behind that large shield. It felt like she was being punched repeatedly on her entire arm after every time the shield took a hit. Not to mention that it made her back and legs hurt from trying her hardest to stand her ground. She took a deep breath before summoning forth her pink Aura to mend her injuries. She sighed in relief as the soreness began to subtly disappear.

"Still, you were amazing Jaune-Jaune! You were able to survive that kind of punishment from those scary feathers three times already while protecting not only yourself, but others so easily?! Are you sure you're not some sort of secret agent? Oh! Maybe you're like a superhero! Wait a minute, if I know your secret identity, you might worry that I'll be in danger if I say it! But don't worry Jaune-Jaune, I will never tell anyone your secret identity!" She then pulled her left hand to her mouth before making a swift motion of zipping her lips shut. After a few seconds had passed, the bubbly bomber unzipped her lips before facing her partner who was silently looking at the tower across the ravine. "Jaune-Jaune?"

"W-We've got to help them!" The blonde knight cried out as he turned to face his partner.

"B-but what about you Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked, her voice full of concern as she saw the sweat bead down his face followed by his desperate gasps for air. "You look like you just ran a marathon and could collapse any minute now!"

Jaune was well aware of the current state of his body but he would be damned if he saw one more person perish to the avian creature. "You don't understand." He started out slowly. "The Nevermores feathers act like a bulletproof vest that can brush aside bullets and dust like it was nothing! I-If we don't do something about it, they're going to be in grave danger!"

Nora gasped once realization struck. "Renny's going to be in danger?!" She cried out as she took hold of her partner's shoulders. "Then what are we waiting for?! We've got to get over there and help them!"

"Yeah! But, I can't make that jump..." Jaune brought his attention towards the bridge that ran across the wide ravine... Or what was left of it that is. He was originally going to simply run along the stone bridge, but with his only way to his friends now out of commission, he had to think of an alternate route. "Nora? Any ideas on how to get across?"

Said bomber hummed in thought before letting go of her partner's shoulders to think of some sort of answer to their predicament. "Hmmm, I'm not sure Jaune-Jaune... I'm going to need to jump on something for me to think better." She soon skipped towards a pile of black feathers before jumping on them to formulating a plan that would help solve their problem.

... Sadly, she stopped thinking of said plan in favour of bouncing happily up and down. "Man, these feathers are super bouncy! This will really help in thinking of a way to get over the ravine somehow!"

Jaune was looking at Nora with a mix of curiosity from how bouncing on something like that would be able to help her think of how to get across the massive, bottomless ravine, embarrassment from accidental staring at places that he really shouldn't be staring at, and nostalgia from how much fun it was to be to be jumping on those feathers. He had found out about this unique trick during his escape from the Nevermore nest as he tripped an fell over the edge of the bony nest and into a pile of black feathers several meters below. He thought the feathers would cushion his fall but was shocked when he soared through the sky at-

"...Nora?" Jaune called out as he looked the bubbly bomber with a look of eureka in his eyes.

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" She replied back cheerfully as she promptly hopped off her make-shift trampoline.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nora paused for a second before nodding her head vigorously. "I think so Jaune-Jaune, but how are we supposed to swing across the ravine on vines when there aren't any trees along the edge of it?"

The blonde knight blinked a few time when he heard her idea before slowly stating out his idea. "Uhh, I was actually thinking in the lines of using the feathers to get across Nora."

The bubbly bomber's mouth formed an 'oh' shape before nodding her head in excitement. "I always wanted to try that!"

* * *

**Back to the Six Hunters at the Tower...**

* * *

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake pointed out as she reloaded her weapon Gambol Shroud.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang roared with her gauntlets primed at the flying beast.

The six hunters pointed their weapons toward the beast that was diving towards them at an alarming rate before imitating their deadly counter attack. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the avian Grimm withstand the amount of firepower that was being shot at its body and couldn't retaliate quick enough as it simply crashed into the tower shattering that section of the tower.

After a few seconds of dodging and blasting debris from the sky, the six hunters were separated into groups of three with Weiss, Ren and Ruby catching their breaths followed by Yang, Blake and Pyrrha who continued their fight against the Nevermore. "None of this is working!" Weiss grumbled as she took into account the state of the creature they were facing.

Ruby attempted to formulate a plan and was able to catch a glimpse of Blake's weapon followed by Yang's location atop a tall pillar firing her gauntlets and Pyrrha's hand that seemed to glow black which pulled her spear back into her grasp. She was also able to recall her partner's powerful Glyphs until a plan had unveiled itself in her head. "I've got a plan!" Ruby announced as she twirled her scythe. "Cover me!"

The heiress and green gunman nodded their heads before rushing back into the battle to providing the precious time that the young huntress needed to complete her plan. "I hope she knows what she's doing." Weiss mumbled to herself quietly.

* * *

**Back to the Lovable Duo...**

* * *

"I hope I know what I'm doing." Jaune mumbled to himself as he stood several meters away from a large pile of black feathers placed at the very end of the destroyed stone bridge. Nora was currently bouncing in anticipation and was barely controlling herself from running ahead of her partner. "Alright, when I say 'Go!', we run as fast as we can and jump into that pile of feathers to get across the ravine to get to the other side okay?"

The bubbly bomber did a quick mock salute before grinning excitedly at what was to come. "Aye, aye Jaune-Jaune!" She cheered happily.

He gave his partner a affirming nod before facing the pile of feathers once more. "Alright, go-" Suddenly, he felt something grab hold of his right arm before quickly being dragged along the grassy ground. "**N-NORA!**"

"What?!" She called back as she showed no signs of stopping. "You said go!"

"You didn't let me finish!" Jaune wailed as his poor pants continued to get coated in grass stains. "I was trying to say-" He was quickly interrupted once again by the sounds of a high-pitched screech emanating from the smoking crater. Jaune brought his attention to the source of the sound only to see the Deathstalker emerge from the crater. Its claws were riddled with cracks as its outer shell was shattered into many little pieces. Its once vibrant, glowing tail was reduced to a feint dim but its veins were pulsating violently while its bloodshot eyes were locked onto the two hunters.

...And boy did it look angry.

"**G-GO, GO, GO!**" He ordered as he caught his footing before running alongside the bubbly bomber. "Run like your life depended on it!"

Nora took a quick glance at what was making such a ruckus behind them before completely understanding her partner's command. So here they were, two novice hunters running away from an enraged Deathstalker that was causing shockwave after shockwave with its powerful tail. The power behind those blows made the ground shake violently to the point where the remains of the broken bridge was slowly starting to break apart endangering their only means of escape. "We've got to jump!" Jaune cried out.

"Okee dokee Jaune-Jaune!" Nora replied as they both leaped high into the air landing feet first at the very top of the feathery pile as hard as they could. The force of their landing was so strong in fact that the entire pile of feathers was completely flattened by the runaway hunters. Behind them, the Deathstalker charged itself recklessly towards the broken bridge with the intent to bring down its enemies along with it. With a mighty leap, the broken Grimm pounced onto the stone bridge with its prey in its sight when suddenly, ***Boi-ing!*** the pile of feathers as well as the the hunters had vanished. The Deathstalker was unable to locate the whereabouts of the missing hunters due to its powerful shockwaves followed by its weight on the remains of the stone bridge caused it to finally break apart. The creature cried out one last time before descending into the misty depths of the ravine.

* * *

**Elsewhere, High Into the Sky...**

* * *

"**WEEEEEEEEEE!**" Nora screamed at the top of her lungs as she did a series of flips and twirls high in the sky. She was having the time of her life soaring through the sky once again without a care in the world. Jaune on the other hand, was not liking his current situation one bit. Because of all the flailing he was doing after the bed of black feathers had launched the two high into the sky, he was spinning at speeds so fast that he felt as if he was on a rollercoaster that scarred him from amusement parks when he was ten. "Jaune-Jaune this is the most funnest idea in the whole wide world!"

The blond knight could only groan a pained respond of, "Thanks...Nora." As he held both his stomach and mouth from upchucking his breakfast.

"Soooo... how are we supposed to land?" The bubbly bomber asked curiously while completing yet another flip.

The blond knight soon realized that he hadn't thought that far ahead but was composed when he remembered the inactive device that lingered within his belt pouch. "I've got it!" Jaune reassured with a smile. "Just grab hold of my hand!" He stretched out his arm towards his partner who quickly grabbed hold. With his partner in hand, the blonde knight used his free hand and reached for a handle on the side of his belt before pulling it causing a loud ***Pfft!*** sound to emenate from his rear. Suddenly, a large, white fabric emerged from behind the blonde knight slowing their descent. "Whoa...I can't believe that it could hold the both of us!" He mumbled to himself. As they slowly drifted downward towards the other side of the stone bridge, he turned to face his partner who, for some reason, was snickering quietly. "What?"

"Did you just fart a cloud out from your butt Jaune-Jaune?" Nora pointed out blatantly before laughing at her partner's sudden change of expression.

"Wha?!** N-NO!**" Jaune sputtered out as his cheeks grew redder in embarrassment. "It's a parachute! I-I've always had this in my back pouch ever since when I was little. A-and I didn't fart!"

"Whatever you say Jaune-Jaune." Nora playfully replied while rolling her eyes at her partner's excuse.

Eventually, they had finally made it to their destination unharmed with the blonde knight's parachute carefully being stuffed back into its tiny compartment. "How does that all even fit in your butt Jaune-Jaune?"

"Pouch, Nora." Jaune corrected as he fastened the pouch back onto his belt. "Its called a pouch. And to answer your question, I have no idea actually." He really should figure that out one of these days but his thoughts were interrupted by the Nevermore's cry which reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh! Right. The Nevermore... Alright Nora, how many bombs do you have left in your grenade hammer gun?"

The bubbly bomber quickly inspects the chamber of her weapon before a frown crept onto her face. "I've only got one bomb left in Magnhild Jaune-Jaune! I must have use most of them during our initiation adventure."

Jaune made a mental note of that in his mind while scanning his surroundings. 'We only have one shot at this.' He thought to himself as he saw a few few feathers from their makeshift launch pad flutter and land around them as well as the sounds of battle that roared above them. "Alright Nora, here's the plan. You still have that marker?"

* * *

**Back to the Battle Up Above...**

* * *

"This damn bird is impossible!" Yang angrily roared as she loaded another round of bullets into her gauntlets.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried out as she hid behind a pillar from the avian Grimm. "I thought you said you had a plan! Why aren't you doing it?!"

"I'm trying!" The young huntress cried out as she fired yet another round at the Nevermore. "The Nevermore isn't in the right spot for the plan to work and why aren't my shots working?!" her bullets were specially designed to puncture a hole into a Beowolf and even a car door! So why weren't they working against the Nevermore?!

"You may want to try a bit harder." Blake commented along side her partner. "I don't think Ren and Pyrrha will be able to last much longer!"

The two hunters in question were currently separated by the feathery Grimm on the other side of the stone bridge hiding behind the cliff side structure. The green gunman was currently incappitated from a massive gust of wind that sent him flying towards the pillars knocking him out cold. The Spartan huntress was trying her hardest to ward off the beast for as long as she could with little success. "Dammit! Is there anything we can do?!" Yang cried out with her gauntlets loaded.

And in that dire moment of need, a golden blur whizzed past the side of the bridge before landing in front of the four huntresses. Their clothes tattered and stained with grass, their shield strapped tightly upon their left arm and their scraggy blonde locks danced in the breeze that flew by. All were baffled by this mysterious hunter who stood in front of them but were extremely surprised when they recognized their voice. "Hey Bird Brain!" He cried out as loud as he could.

"**JAUNE?!**" They all shouted surprisingly in unison.

"Over here!" The blonde knight continued as he waved his arms back and forth to grab the Nevermores attention.

"Jaune what are you doing?!" Ruby shouted towards her friend. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I am delicious!"

"... **WHAT?!**"

"It's official." Weiss declared as her hand promptly met with her face. "He's gone crazy."

"**JAUNE!**" Pyrrha warned with her eyes still on the massive Grimm. "I appreciate that you're trying to help but Grimm can't understand us! You can't just go and scream that... that..?" The Spartan grew silence as she saw the Nevermore completely forget about her and Ren while it directed its full attention towards the blonde knight that, for some reason, had the words **'Eat Me!'** written on his white chest plate scribbled in black marker.

"Wait, that **WORKED?!**" Yang cried out in anguish. How was that even possible?! They had tried to obtain the dumb bird's attention time and time again with no luck and he does it in his first try?!

"Jaune get out of there!" Ruby warned in fear of her first friends safety.

Blake was about to shout a warning as well when her natural heightened sense of hearing could pick up the sounds of the blonde knight mumbling quietly, "Just a little but further now..."

"Ruby, wait." She called out as she placed a hand on the young huntress's shoulder.

"What do you mean wait?!" Ruby shouted trying to free herself from the black bowed ninja's grasp. "My friend is in danger and you want me to stand here and do **NOTHING?!**"

"Just trust me on this!" Blake replied back. "He has something planned and we'll only ruin his chance!"

Ruby ignored the thought as she saw the Nevermore creep slowly closed to the blonde knight who was standing in place. She was about to intervene when Jaune cried out "**NORA! NAIL EM!**"

"Wait a minute, Nora's here too?!" Yang commented surprisingly.

Just then, a loud, feminine voice boomed from beneath the bridge. "Heads up, Let's do this! **NORA-**" a glowing, pink blur flew at lightning speeds from the side of the stone bridge before inflicting a powerful uppercut to the underside of the Nevermore's head. To increase the power of the strike, the bubbly bomber detonated her final pipe bomb causing an incredibly loud ***BOOOOM!***. The combined force of her explosive and aura enhanced strike was so strong in fact that it caused the Nevermore to be sent flying all the way to the side of the cliff where it landed with a thud onto the roof of the structure that was temporarily housing the two injured hunters. Nora soon landed alongside her clever partner before finishing her sentence with a grin. "**VALKYRIE!**"

All were stunned in what had just happened in the span of a few seconds. From the sudden appearance of their friends that were supposedly on the other side of the ravine to how the ginger haired huntress could send something like the Nevermore flying while they couldn't even make it budge an inch! "... What just happened?" Yang called out, confusion and amazement evident in her voice.

"**RUBY!**" Jaune shouted loudly. "While the Nevermore's still on the ground, take it down! We'll go and help Pyrrha and Ren!"

Ruby brought her attention to the downed Nevermore that was slowly attempting to pull itself upwards. "Weiss! Yang! Blake! Initiate plan Red Comet!" The other huntresses quickly nodded their heads before doing their respective objectives.

Jaune and Nora quickly made their way towards their injured friends who were still inside the cliff side structure. "Pyrrha! Ren! Are you guys okay?!"

The Spartan huntress slowly emerged from their hiding place with her partner's arm around her neck. The green gunmen was slowly regaining consciousness from all the ruckus that was happening around him before seeing his childhood friend running towards him. "We're fine Jaune!" Pyrrha reassured as she continued to walk towards them with a limp.

Jaune sighed in relieved and slowed his pace while Nora crashed into the two causing them. "Oh my goodness I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried out happily while enveloping the two in a hug.

"N-Nora!" Ren cried out as his body screamed in pain. "Please, let go!"

Nora quickly realized that she was hurting more so than comforting, she quickly let go before apologizing sheepishly. "Whoops, sorry Ren."

Jaune chuckled at the sight before him until brought his attention towards the other four huntresses that constructed some sort black slingshot that used... Ruby as ammo? It quickly fired with the young scythe wielder as her weapon soon caught hold of the Nevermore's neck so powerfully that it caused the Nevermore to crash it's back onto the cliff. He swore he could have seen a line of white glowing circles thingy's along the cliff face but was more distracted by how Ruby was able to drag the massive Grimm all the way to the top of the cliff before decapitating it on one swift motion with her scythe. "...Whoa." Jaune mumbled as he stood alongside his colleagues who adorned similar expressions on their faces.

"That's pretty amazing huh Jaune-Jaune?" Nora commented as she turned to face her partner. She then noticed that his legs were starting to shake. "Jaune-Jaune?"

"Nora..." He slurred quietly to the bubbly bomber as his eyes and muscles began to grow heavy. "I'm gonna... take a nap now..." His legs quickly gave in before collapsing onto his stomachs on the stone bridge as his eyes closed shut.

"Jaune-Jaune?!" Nora called out while she attempted to make her way towards her partner. Sadly, all the adrenaline had finally died down before exhaustion consumed her. "That... actually sounds... like a pretty good idea..." She soon fell towards on her partner's back before slipping into unconsciousness atop her napping partner.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**There we go! Done! Finished this chapter! It took a while to complete but finally! It's done at last! The ending of their little vendetta of their initiation still needs a bit of tweaking but be patient, I've still got homework that is demanding my attention! But I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of this chapter! So leave a review or any constructive criticism so I can continue to improve the quality of this fantastic story! With that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying: **

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	11. You Can't be Serious (Part 1)

**Hi everyone! Nutshop here once more to bring you the final chapter of their adventures in the Emerald Forest. Well, technically it was already done in the previous chapter but I simply ended with a little cliff-hanger of where our lovable derpy pair of hunters are snoozing happily on the stone-cold bridge in their initiation (Nora faring better since she was sleeping atop her awesome partner XD).**

**Now I want to make a little announcement. I've been having a problem that's been nagging at me for a REALLY long time ever since I've started writing this epic paring, and to be honest... I JUST CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTINUE MY OTHER STORY (Keep on Groundkeepin)! Sure Evi Magkumpun is my unique OC for the RWBY universe, but for Pete's sake IT'S SO DAMN HARD TO WRITE OC STORIES! The writing block has just been a complete jerk to my repairman that I don't even know how i'm supposed to do his initiation! And quite frankly, I've already written about the Emerald Forest that now I've got to think up some more new, fresh and hilarious means to make his experience as painful and memorable as possible. Not to mention if he should be on a separate team, joined onto one of the other teams etc. etc! There's too much scattered about for me to even start! I'm sad to say this, but I will put my groundkeeper repairman on a hiatus for a few months. Sorry for the inconvenience :-(**

**[Edit] WHOA! 200 Followers and over 20K views?! That's AMAZING! Thank you so much! I will continue to write this fantastic pairing!**

**But enough of my sad lament, I hope this new chapter of our favourite duo will compensate for the sudden halt of Evi Magkumpun's adventure! So without further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**You Can't be Serious (Part 1)...**

* * *

Jaune was really enjoying his long, peaceful nap. He was quite surprised that the stone-cold ground felt incredibly soft and warm as something thin and fluffy enveloped his body. Not to mention that he felt something, or someone cuddling with his left arm breathing soft and quiet on his neck. This familiar feeling reminded him of his younger sisters who were usually afraid of the dark and would seek the comfort in their big brother's protective embrace. His brotherly instinct kicked in and caused him to subconsciously wrapped his right arm around the thing or person that was snuggling alongside him with a content smile on his face. After a few seconds, he swore he could have heard several hushed voices whispering quietly.

"Awwwww! Did you guys see that?! That's so cuuuuuute!" A playful feminine voice gushed quietly.

"Shhh Yang!" A younger voice shushed. "Don't wake them! They need to recover!"

"Ruby, weren't you doing the exact same thing a few minutes ago when we brought them in here?" A calm collected female pointed out.

"Well, who wouldn't Blake?" The younger voice huffed. "Look at them! They're just like little puppies all pooped out after a long day!"

"What do puppies have to do with those two?" An angelic icy call whispered loudly. "More importantly, why are we even watching these two when we should be getting ready for the end of the initiation?"

"Weiss, they did save our lives from that Nevermore." A wise feminine voice pointed out. "It's only fair that we tend to them until they wake up."

"But all they've been doing is sleeping Pyrrha!" The icy angelic voice shouted rather loudly. "What are we even supposed to do!?"

"For one thing you could be a little bit quieter." remarked the calm collected voice. "I don't think they would like to be awakened by the sounds of you complaining."

"Ohhhh! You better get some Weiss for that injury Ice Queen, because you just got **BURNED**!" The playful feminine voice cried loudly before laughing happily at her pun.

"**YANG!**" The young voice screeched. "Stop it with the puns already! You're supposed to be quiet!"

"You guys..." A masculine voice groaned nearby. "Jaune's waking up now."

The blonde knight yawned silently as his eyes fluttered open from all the bickering. "***Yawn!***...Man, that was a good nap." He confessed as he began to rub the sleep from his eyes before looking rather surprised at what he saw. The first thing that caught his attention was where he was. He wasn't on the stone bridge anymore and from the look of his surroundings, he appeared to be in some sort of white and pale green room resting snugly on a soft bed. The next thing he saw was his six fellow hunters friends from his initiation. Ren had a content smile and was sitting on a chair with his partner Pyrrha standing behind him happily. Yang was wiping a tear from her eye as she waggled her eyebrows from some reason standing at the foot of the bed. Blake seemed to have preoccupied another chair at the corner of the room with a book half opened on her lap. Weiss seemed to be grumpier than normal as she faced away with her arms crossed from both Yang and Blake while her partner Ruby seemed to have a sheepish grin on her face. "Oh, hey guys..."

"Welcome back to the land of the living Vomit Boy!" Yang greeted with a playful smile.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted loudly at her beloved sister's behaviour. "Stop being mean."

"Where... Where am I?" Jaune asked as he began to stretch his limbs and turn his head for a better view of his surroundings.

Pyrrha cleared her throat before answering the blond knight's question. "You're in the infirmary Jaune. After you had passed out from exhaustion, Headmaster Ozpin called a Bullhead to bring you back here for you and your partner to recover comfortably."

"Well that was nice of him." Jaune hummed as he laid his head back onto a soft pillow to stare at the ceiling tiles. "How long was I out for?"

"If you're talking about when we entered the Bullhead, you've been asleep for... about two hours now?" Blake estimated from afar.

No wonder the blond knight felt so rested. After all the events and battles he had endured during his initiation, his nap truly was well deserved. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for the team selection thingy that's supposed to happen?"

"That's what I said!" Weiss exasperated as she waved her arms in the air. "But '_Nooo!_' they all said, '_We had to make sure that our saviours are okay and that we have to watch over them!_' We could have at least taken a nice shower to remove all the smell from our initiation than watch you sleep all-"

Jaune quickly cut off the young heiress's rant with his right arm as he looked at the six hunters with confusion. "W-wait a minute." He called out. "Me? A saviour?"

"Well... Yeah!" Yang cut in. "If it weren't for you two and your crazy plan, cereal box and green boy here wouldn't be standing here with right now! Not to mention that the Nevermore would've turned us all into Swiss cheesed bird food!"

"Which, by the way, was incredibly reckless." Weiss huffed.

"But was one of the most super awesomest things I have ever seen!" Ruby gushed loudly in amazement. "The way how you were able to get that evil Grimm bird's attention away from Pyrrha and Ren so easily while we were trying our hardest to save them because we were all like '_Whaaaaat?!_' when it worked! Well, I did get its attention once when I shot it in the eye but then nothing else seemed to work for some reason. And when it was stalking towards you, I was super scared because who wouldn't be when they saw their friend sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends! But then your partner Nora suddenly came like, out of **NOWHERE** with a ***WHOOSH!*** and everything and smacked it with her grenade launcher war hammer making that really loud ***BOOOOM!*** sending the Nevermore to crash with a ***BANG!*** all the way towards the Cliffside!" As she was retelling her perspective of what had transpired during the fight against the Nevermore, she was making a series of hand gestures and sound effect which caused many of the other hunters to smile or chuckle at her child-like behaviour. "If it weren't for you guys, we couldn't have initiated my amazing plan that I called '_Red Comet_' which involved-"

"Alright, alright little sis." Yang chuckled as she covered her sister's head with her red hood while successfully cutting her off. "No need to tell him your life story right now."

"B-but Yaaaang!" the young huntress pouted as she removed the hood from her head. "I was getting to the best part!"

Jaune chuckled at how nostalgic it felt when his sister's did the exact same thing when they talked about their dreams when he realized that something, or someone, was missing. "Hey, where's Nora?" Everything went silent as the other six hunters gave him a look that clearly meant 'Are you serious?' "...What?"

Ren decided to clear his throat to break the awkward silence in the air. "Yeah... about that."

Before he could explain, Jaune suddenly heard something yawn loudly beside him whilst feeling someone finally letting go of his left arm. He finally turned his head towards what had been occupying his left arm when he was suddenly greeted by the sight of turquoise eyes fluttering open and orange hair falling gently down her drowsy face. "***Yawn!*** ...Morning Renny." Nora greeted to her childhood friend as she began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Nora?" The real Ren spoke up. "I'm actually over here."

"...Huh?" The drowsy bomber mumbled before turned towards the sound of her childhood friend's voice. Sitting along the side of the bed was her friend Ren since he wore his usual getup of the green tailcoat and white pants. "Oh... Morning Renny." She repeated once more. She stopped rubbing her eyes and blinked a few times when she made the connections of who she was talking to. 'Wait a minute…' She thought to herself as she continued to stare at her best friend. If her childhood friend Ren was sitting over there...

"Uh N-Nora?" The childhood friend imposter stuttered right beside her. The bubbly bomber flinched before slowly turned her head towards the direction of this very familiar voice until she saw the other occupant of the bed she was currently lying in. She knew those blonde, scraggy locks. She also knew those ocean blue eyes. She definitely knew the tone of that voice. If memory served her correctly, then the person she was sleeping with was none other than...

"...Jaune-Jaune?"

The blond knight gulped while his face grew redder from how close their faces were next to one another. "H-hi?"

Another looming silence consumed the room as the two hunting partners were completely still from trying to comprehend what in the world was happening right now?! When a few seconds had passed, the bubbly bomber's face grew crimson in a span of seconds before she said the first thing that came to mind. "**AHHH!**"

Jaune, who wasn't fairing any better, was completely caught off guard by his partner's response and could only reply with a rather girlish, "**KYAAH!**"

Now Nora was **REALLY** not expecting a response like that from her partner and with a, "**UWAAH!**" she shoved her arms against the white chest plate of her partner.

The blond knight was struck with so much force that it pushed him all the way to the very edge of the bed. "W-Whoa whoa- **WAIT!**" He tried to balance himself back onto the bed with his flailing arms but was sadly unsuccessful at the end when gravity took over and crashed landed him onto the brown, wooden floor with a loud ***OOF!***

"**JAUNE-JAUNE?!**" Nora cried out in surprise and embarrassment from her current position. "Wha- what were you doing in the same bed as me?!" She soon heard the painful groans of her partner and crawled to the edge of the bed and peeked from atop the bed to see his condition. "Uh, Jaune-Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Ow... yeah. Never been... better." He called back with a groan as his head, arms and back were against the ground while his grass-stained legs were dangling in the air.

"Phew, that's a relief." She hummed. Sadly, that only lasted for a few seconds as her blush returned in full force when she remembered her previous question. "Wait, no it's not! Why were you sleeping in the same bed as me?!" She cried out as she covered her heated face with her hands.

Jaune suddenly recalled that they were indeed sleeping, literally cuddling against one another on that bed as he tried his best to come up with some sort of explanation. "I- I um, a-about th-tha... Uh." His mind was in a mental breakdown from what was happening to the point that he couldn't even form a proper sentence!

Nora's mind was also in disarray when she could only come up with one visible solution. "Were you in my bed... because you wanted to sleep with me that badly?!" She cried out loudly. "Oh my **GOD **Jaune-Jaune! You're so bold and daring!" She soon grabbed hold of the white blanket with her right hand before covering her chest from the perverted mind of the blond knight.

"Wh-What?! **N-NO!**" He cried out in embarrassment as he quickly stumbled to pull himself from the ground. All he did was nap on a stone bridge! How did things escalate to this level?! As he was waving his arms in denial of his partner's response, he turned his head towards his friends for some sort of explanation... only to see all six of them **REALLY** enjoying their embarrassing misfortune. Yang and Ruby were on all fours on the ground howling in laughter, Pyrrha was chuckling happily in amusement holding onto the chair for support, Weiss was wiping the tears from her eyes from how hilarious the two were acting in front of her, Blake had dropped her book as she held onto her stomach and finally, Ren was simply shaking his head in amusement chuckling quietly from what was transpiring around him. After all the years he had spent alongside her, he had never seen his childhood friend ever react like that before! "**WH-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?!**" Jaune screamed for an answer only to be responded back with more laughter.

"Th-this is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Yang cried out on the ground as she whacked her fist onto the wood floor repeatedly.

"Y-Yang, my ribs! Th-they hurt so much right now!" Ruby shouted out between laughs as she held onto her ribs with her back against the ground.

"O-oh my goodness!" Pyrrha giggled as she attempted to compose herself. It failed miserably as she lost hold of the chair before collapsing onto the ground to join the two sisters.

The Blonde and the Valkyrie were staring at their friends with a mix of confusion, shock and embarrassment before turning towards each other. However, when their eyes made contact once more with one another, they quickly turned away to hide their faces with Jaune curling up into a ball facing the wall while Nora hid herself beneath the white blanket.

After a minute of composing themselves, Yang rubbed her hand into Jaune's hair while Ren patted Nora's back. "There, there, Vomit Boy." Yang comforted with a smile.

"Calling my Vomit Boy isn't really help Yang." Jaune whimpered as he hunched closer to the infirmary wall.

"Renny... What happened?" Nora quietly mumbled as she unveiled one turquoise eye and directed it towards her childhood friend desperately for an answer.

Ren took a few deep breaths to make sure all the laughter was out from his system. "Well Nora, after you and Jaune over there decided to take your naps on the stone bridge, Headmaster Ozpin picked us all up with a bullhead and brought us all the way back to Beacon. When we had arrived here, we had been trying our hardest for the last hour and a half to pry you from your partner but you mumbled something in the lines of 'My comfy pillow...' and refused to let go."

Nora quickly realized the last time she had done this was when she was twelve during her very first sleepover at her childhood friend's house. From what his parent's had told her that morning, she was like a bike lock refusing to let go when she had fallen asleep in Ren's lap. The embarrassed explosives expert turned her attention towards the Spartan huntress. "Please tell me I didn't do that..." She begged quietly.

"Sorry Nora, but what Ren said was all true. Not even my Semblance and our combined strength could remove your hold towards Jaune." Pyrrha added followed by multiple nods of agreement.

When she had heard this, Nora's heated face cause the blanket to get steamy as she buried her face into the infirmary bed. "I'm never going to be able to show myself ever again!" She wailed from underneath the white blanket earning a few more pats of comfort from her childhood friend.

"Then Yang came up with the idea to just forget about taking you guys apart and stick you two into the same bed." Ruby continued.

"Many of us were against the idea of you two sleeping in the same bed." Weiss huffed.

"Though you have to admit, it was hilarious!" Yang commented with a smug grin.

"It wasn't for me and Nora..." Jaune groaned as he was just as embarrassed as his partner.

His quiet response brought forth the scene to repeat in the heads of the other six hunters once again. Before they began to laugh once again, the infirmary door creaked opened revealing the Headmaster himself with his trusted assistant Professor Goodwitch walking behind him. "Greeting everyone, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

The young hunters quickly turned their heads towards the headmaster bowing respectfully towards his presence. Well... most of them were since Nora was still hiding in the blanket and Jaune quickly pulled himself from the ground without looking. As he attempted to ascend to his feet, his head whacked against the metal bed frame. The impact caused the blond knight to grab hold of his injury while mumbling quiet cursed as his foot got tangled up with the blanket as his other foot tripped on the pillow that had fallen from the bed. When his foot yanked on the blanket as he fell, Nora was caught off guard by what was happening to her linen cover before being pulled towards the edge of the bed along with her blanket onto her partner with a ***YIPE!*** and an ***OW!*** The headmaster, and hunters brought their attention towards the fallen comrades, only to stifle their giggles as they saw them try their hardest to untangle themselves from the knotted embrace of the blanket. Needless to say, they were failing miserably.

Glynda brought her had towards her forehead mumbling something incoherent before flicking her riding crop towards the two hunters. Jaune and Nora gasped in surprise when they were suddenly consumed in a purple glow before floating into the air as the blanket and pillow were gently played back into their original position. Once that was done, she snapped her fingers causing the two hunters to stop flying and land cross-legged on two separate beds. She then brought her attention towards the other hunters who were staring at her with amazement in their eyes and cleared her throat. "Children, can you please leave the infirmary? The Headmaster wishes to speak with Miss. Valkyrie and Mr. Arc in private. Not to mention that you still have to ready yourselves for the ending ceremony of your initiation." The five huntresses plus Ren nodded their heads quickly before heading out the door for their special moment. Ozpin used his cane to halt the blonde brawler before mumbling something secretly into her ear. Yang had a broad smile on her face and suppressed a giggle as she gave an 'ok' sign then walking quickly out the door. Once their friends had left the room, Professor Goodwitch followed suite with a nod as she shut the door behind her.

Now that it was only the three of them, Ozpin quickly brought his attention towards the two hunters seated criss-crossed on the infirmary beds.

"So, Jaune Arc." Ozpin started out as the boy in question flinched at his name being called.

"Um... Y-yes sir?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

"No need to be frightened my young man." The Headmaster reassured as he placed a hand on his shoulder plate. "I am simply offering you a friendly proposition."

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**BAM! DONE! LOOK AT THAT CLIFF HANGER! Oh man are things getting funny! I wanted to end it here mainly because after laughing this much at their circumstances, I thought it would be a good break to catch your breath. Not to mention, I still have a few things I need to finalize before announcing their teams and whatnot. Also, college... That's all I really need to say actually.**

**So! I hope you enjoyed this wonderful chapter so leave a comment or any constructive criticism so I can make this story even better! With that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying: **

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[Edit] Whoopsie! I forgot that I was going to do that thing where I respond to feedback that I received in the reviews! Sorry about that, I'll start with everything that began at Ch 10 since starting back at Ch 1 is going to be WAY too long. :I**

**Noob6****: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

**an25****:** It's a possibly my friend, I may not be the one who would write it, but I'm sure it will be fantastic XD

**Frik1000****: **Thank you very much :) It was quite difficult to write in the beginning but eventually it turned out pretty good! As for the natural affinity of things feathery and getting attacked all the time, It's a VERY important piece for this fanfic so be on the lookout for more :P

**cram261444****: **Thank you very much!

**Sekai - The World****: **Why yes, Jaune-Jaune does indeed have a parachute! If you were from where Jaune was from, you'd never leave your home without one! And Yes they did retrieve the White Rook pieces in Chapter 6. And finally, Thanks!

**SeijuroRen****: **Homework hurts... And don't worry, She'll have quite the reaction for our little Sunflower Seed XD

**ralf07****: **Trust me, they are going to think of him as the most amazingest man when I'm done with him :P

**The Loneliest Of All****: **Trust me, you'll enjoy it! And I'm quite happy that my story makes you react like that XD

**OBSERVER01****: **Thanks!

**shadowdoom10****: **Why I'm happy that I was able to provide it for you! As for the White Rose paring thing, it's more so centred around our lovable derpy pair. It could happen, but until then, just enjoy the ride XD


	12. You Can't be Serious (Part 2)

**Hello everyone! Nutshop here bringing forth yet another chapter of this fantastic fanfic Nora's Arc! Sure college has been quite busy nowadays with all the assignments and whatnot ready to pounce at you when you're caught off guard, but thankfully I have been able to keep my A-game so far and have earned myself a little break! And boy do I plan to use it wisely XD! With all the great feedback and comments that I've been getting from you guys, I hope that I will continue to entertain you with their hilarious adventure since I really couldn't believe that I would actually make it to the 100 comments milestone! So thank you very, VERY much!**

**[Edit] Also a shout out to ****typicalteenager**** for some great inspiration in how to tackle this chapter! You should check out his story ****The Blond and The Valkyrie**** when you have a chance!**

**Well, why are you still here reading all of my rambles?! Go on an enjoy the newest chapter and discover what Ozpin has to offer!**

* * *

**You Can't be Serious (Part 2)...**

* * *

"Hmm..." Ruby hummed as she continued to think of a reason as to why the Headmaster of Beacon Academy wanted to talk so secretly to her two friends.

"Something in your mind lil sis?" Yang called out as she saw her sister's face scrunch up in deep thought.

"Sorta..." The young huntress replied vaguely. "I just... I just can't seem to figure out why Ozpin would want to talk to Jaune and Nora so privately."

"You're probably over-thinking things Ruby." Weiss shrugged as her high-heeled combat boots clacked on the marble floor every time she took a step. "He's probably just checking up on them to see if they're okay."

Ruby nodded in understanding of her partner's comment as she continued to walk towards their respective locker rooms. "I know, but it kinda makes you think… Why would he check up on them on his own? Couldn't the nurses and doctors take care of all that, you know, medical stuff? If they did, then we would have all gotten ready together!"

"She does bring up a good point." Blake commented as she walked alongside her partner. "I'm quite curious about it myself actually."

"I can think of a few things as to why the Headmaster would want to talk to Nora." The green gunman called out with a shudder. "But if it somehow included Jaune, then I have no clue."

"It is rather mysterious." Pyrrha concluded as an idea popped into her mind. She then turned her head towards the platinum blond professor in search for any clues. "Miss Goodwitch? Did Ozpin ever tell you why he wanted to speak to those two secretly?"

The platinum blonde professor was soon met we several curious gazes that were anxiously waitng for an answer. She simply fixed her glasses before shaking her head in denial. "Sadly, Headmaster Ozpin never told me of his intentions as to why he wished to speak with Miss. Valkyrie and Mr. Arc. To put it simply, I'm just as lost in the dark as you." She then heard a series of disappointed groans as they weren't given the answer they were hoping for.

"Well... I suppose we'll find out once we all arrive at the ending ceremony." The heiress huffed as she and the remaining huntresses plus Ren continued towards their next objective, a nice, clean shower.

* * *

**Back in the Infirmary...**

* * *

"...Um, a what?" Jaune inquired as he tilted his head in confusion.

"A friendly proposition." Ozpin repeated in the same tone as he sat comfortably on a chair facing the two curious students. "To simply put it, I am in need of both of your skills Jaune and Nora."

"Oooh! How mysterious!" Nora exclaimed excitedly. "Is someone bothering you that they need to have their legs broken?!"

"Nora?!" Jaune cried out. "Why would you want to break their legs?! We're not even students yet!"

"Yeah so?" Nora replied as she tilted her head to the side. "That's how I solved all of my problems! Just smash and break it with a hammer and be on your way! Not to mention that if we do accept his mysterious offer, I'll actually have a good reason to break their legs!"

The Headmaster chuckled at the bubbly bomber's enthusiasm before casting his hand into his green coat pocket. "Unfortunately, there isn't going to be any leg breaking Nora." He could see the young Valkyrie deflate at such news before clearing his throat. "At least, not now that is. But somewhere in the future, it is highly possible that you will have your chance."

Nora's enthusiasm returned in full force as she began to jump excitedly on her infirmary bed while cheering happily for such a chance. "**OH BOY!** Headmaster Ozpin, We graciously ac-"

"H-hold on for a second Nora!" Jaune interjected quickly causing her to pause in a rather strange pose. "Before we act quickly, why don't we hear him out first okay?"

"... Okay Jaune-Jaune!" Nora replied as she did a quick salute before laying on her stomach facing the headmaster. Her head was quickly propped up by her arms as her feet dangled freely in the air. "So what did you want to talk about sir?"

His hand suddenly pulled out a small data pad from his interior coat pocket before pressing several locations on its holographic screen. "As I was saying, I am in need of both of your skills for the sake of this academy to function for the semester."

"W-wait a minute, what do you mean 'for the sake of this academy'?" Jaune panicked loudly. "Are we in some sort of danger?"

"Not exactly." The headmaster reassured. "What I need help with involves the entirety of the first year populace along with keeping certain... skeletons within their closets."

Jaune suddenly tensed up dramatically when the Headmaster mentioned the words 'skeletons' and 'closets'. Nora was utterly confused with what he was talking about. "…Skeletons in closet? Why would we want to help you keep dead people in closets? Shouldn't we be putting them in coffins or something since that's where they're supposed to be? Unless... you're already planning something super big party event?!"

"No Nora. Skeletons in the closet is an old saying that refers to having certain secrets kept hidden." Ozpin informed as he continued to type slowly. "Now that I think about it, the idea of having actual skeletons installed in closets would be rather creative to add for the fall costume party." He jotted that note down quickly before returning towards the task at hand. "But back to the topic at hand. These secrets usually vary from embarrassing moments of your life to dark secrets that could even cost you your place within my academy." His face then turned towards the quivering blond knight who had a look of guilt on his face as his back slumped downward towards his bed. "Mr. Arc... would you care to elaborate your skeletal closet for your partner to understand?"

The blond knight sighed in defeat before facing his Headmaster. "B-but how did you find out?!" Jaune asked in panic.

He took a slow sip of his coffee before answering the blond knight's question. "Jaune, I've run this academy as the Headmaster for at least several dozen years. I've seen thousands of transcripts throughout my time to the point where I can distinguish the difference between what is real, and what is false."

"… Soooo, I'm still lost with what's going on." Nora called out as she tried to figure out what the two men were talking about. "What does this have to Jaune-Jaune?"

The headmaster turned his head back towards the guilty blond before gesturing his hand with the data pad towards him to explain. The blond knight shuffled to turn towards his partner before meeting her in the eyes. "Um... Nora? I-I'm not actually... a certified initiate... My transcripts... well are f-fake. I-I... I'm sorry." He quickly closed his eyes as he turned his head to the side in shame as he heard the bubbly bomber ***Gasp!*** dramatically at the news. He knew that he would be found out someday. He just knew! But even though he knew this would come back to bite him, he still went with the idea of doing such a thing! All he wanted to be was a hero that protected people from all the bad stuff like in the stories his parents told him when he was younger.

After a few seconds of silence, Nora decided to speak up. "...I knew it." She stated rather quietly. There were thousands of thoughts running through his head of what she was going to call him. A liar, a fake, an idiotic buffoon, the list went on for miles... but was ripped to shreds when he heard the astonished words of his partner. "**YOU REALLY ARE A SECRET AGENT!**"

Jaune's eyes shot went wide open with his jaw going slack as he quickly faced his partner. "W-wait **WHAT?!**" He shouted out in shock. "Wher- Wha- H-how did you even come up with a conclusion like that?!"

"Oh Please Jaune-Jaune." Nora replied back with a smile as she rolled her eyes to indicate that even though her partner was (supposedly) an incredibly smart detective, he sure was stupid. Her response caused the blonde boy, who should be stumped deep in depression of his current circumstances, to have a look of utter confusion. "I know how you secret agent types work! I saw the movie Spy Kids with Renny when I was ten!"

"... Huh?" Jaune grumbled as he shrugged his shoulders and moved his arms for Nora to elaborate what in the world she was talking about.

"You're on a top secret mission by your secret boss on a task to secretly save the world from some sort of evil super villain! During your quest, it brought you here to the famous academy of Beacon run by that important guy over there!" Nora jerked her thumb towards the sitting Headmaster who was casually sipping his coffee with an amused grin on his face. "And in order for you to complete your mission, you came here to get allies to assist you and get stronger in your journey to save the world! Well don't worry Jaune-Jaune! I, Nora Valkyrie, will join you and help you get even better so that we'll become the most super awesomest hunter, agent, detectives **EVER!**"

A long silence costumed the entire room as the two men stared at the young Valkyrie dumbfounded for thinking of such a ridiculous conclusion. After a few seconds, it was the headmaster's turn to laugh loudly at his student's wild imagination. 'She's just like her parents when they were younger!' He thought to himself as he continued to laugh nostalgically at the crazy adventures he had been dragged into.

Jaune on the other hand, was baffled in what the bubbly bomber had announced. "Nora?! That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Of course it's not supposed to make any sense!" Nora defended loudly. "It's supposed to confuse people from ever figuring out your secret agent mission! Except for me though, but that's because I'm clever!" She the poked her forehead proudly so gesture her intelligence.

"That still doesn't make any sense at all!" The blond knight exclaimed as he waved his arms. "Look, Nora. I got my hands on fake transcripts! I **LIED** my way here into Beacon! With what I did, I don't even deserve to be a huntsman anymore!"

"Well duh, Of course do!" Nora reassured whilst confusing Jaune even further. "That's what fake transcript would do if you were a normal person! But the fact that you a top secret agent is on a mission is **COMPLETELY** different! Your boss must have made it for you so you could complete your mission! And finally..." She soon hopped off her bed and began heading towards her partner. When she had deemed herself close enough, she reared her pink-gloved fist onto the top of his head with a powerful punch.

"**OW!**" Jaune yelped as he rolled back from the impact and used his hands to sooth his newest bump. "Wha-what was that for?!"

"For being stupid Jaune-Jaune!" Nora huffed as she sat back down on her bed. "You're the most selfless, funnest person I have ever met saving not only you and me, but many of our new other friends from getting hurt! If it weren't for you, we all would probably be Grimm food or still stuck in that forest!"

"B-but Nora-"

"**I SAID ZIP IT!**" She screamed successfully silencing the blond knight completely. "So what if your transcripts are fake? My daddy said that true hunters are the ones that protect the innocent from the evil monsters! And with what you did back in the Emerald Forest, you're more than deserving enough to be a huntsman than anybody here! And if anybody else says otherwise, **I'LL BREAK THEIR LEGS!**" She soon crossed her arms and stared back at her partner, waiting for an answer.

Jaune couldn't seem to find the words in what to he wanted to say. He really wanted to believe in her partner's words... But he knew himself far too well and the weaknesses that have halted him. "... I-I'm weak Nora." Jaune started out as stared down at his gloves on his legs. His blond mop of hair covering his eyes. "I trip over my own two feet even when I'm seventeen years old. I can't even wield a sword properly! And even though I'm from a long line of legendary hunters, I haven't even killed a GRIMM!" His voice began to grow louder as his body began to tremble as Nora saw a few wet drop leak from her partner's blond hair curtain. "**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE A HUNTSMAN WHEN I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT?!**" After a few seconds, his was trying his hardest not to sob loudly at his weakness as he continued to stare down at the ground. "I... I just wanted to be a hero like my parents... B-but with what I am right now... How can I?"

Nora had a knowing frown on her face as she saw her partner sob like this. She remembered this as clear as day back when she was younger when all the other kids made fun of her dream in becoming a huntress. "We all start out weak Jaune-Jaune…" She comforted causing the blond knight to stare in surprise with teary eyes. "Look at me for example! I couldn't even hold my hammer like I do now until I was fourteen! And for the record, you are strong!"

"Wh-what do you mean Nora?" Jaune asked as he sniffed his nose to pull back the boggies that were close to leaking.

"If you could fend off a Nevermore attack three times in one day, then that definitely makes you strong! I should know, my arm still feels sore from even doing it once!" To prove her point, she attempted to move her arm that held the shield only to wince and rub it soothingly. "And if you still need help to get stronger, don't be scared! You can always ask me for help because we're partners! And partner's stick together through thick and thin!"

"She's right you know." The headmaster added causing both of them to stare. "The reason why I haven't expelled you for doing such a thing was because I saw great potential within you. And from what I saw during your initiation, not only are you more than worthy enough to be a huntsman, but you also have the heart to be one."

Jaune blinked a few times in disbelief in what he had heard."...S-so you mean?"

The headmaster nodded his head as a smile graced his face. "I will permit you to continue your studies here in becoming a huntsman, so long as you agree to my proposition." Ozpin proposed.

Jaune was taken aback by what had just happened. Ozpin was giving him a second chance to become a huntsman, and his partner Nora was willingly going to help get better. If he truly thought about it... the choice was obvious. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stared back at the Headmaster with renewed confidence. "Headmaster, we accept your offer!"

The headmaster smiled proudly at the young man in front of him, he looked as if something had changed within him. Nora began to cheer happily from the news and soon glomped her partner joyously. "**YAY! NOW I CAN BREAK LEGS WITH A PERFECTLY VALID REASON NOW!**"

"N-Nora!" Jaune wheezed as his bones felt like they were on the brink of being broken. "Let... go... please!"

"Whoopsie... Sorry Jaune-Jaune." Nora apologized.

"Well now that we have that finally taken care of, we should probably get prepared for the ending ceremony." Ozpin announced as he finished the last bits of his drink. "We need to look our best for the team selection after all."

The two young huntresses nodded their heads before heading out the door. Just as Jaune was about exit the door, he turned back towards the headmaster and bowed his head in respect. "Thank you... for giving me this chance!"

Before the headmaster could reply back, he was promptly interrupted by the young Valkyrie who was already in the hallway. "Jaune-Jaune! We gotta go and get ready!"

"C-coming Nora!" Jaune replied back before chasing after his partner. "H-Hey! Wait for me!"

Soon, the headmaster was left alone in the infirmary still sitting on the chair. When he knew the coast was clear, a sly smile appeared on his face before tapping a few more buttons on his screen. "This is going to be good." He mumbled to himself before bringing himself towards the door. He may have made more mistakes than any man, woman or Faunus in the world, but he was certain that what those two had signed themselves up for was probably the best decision he had made in his life.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

* * *

_"Will all first year initiates please make their way to the amphitheater for the closing ceremony. I repeat, will all first year initiates please make their way to the amphitheater for the closing ceremony." _The platinum blond professor announced thought the intercom before going silent.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get going!" Ruby called out to the other four huntresses plus Ren as she hopped off from seat.

"Finally!" Yang exasperated as she stretched her arms. "We can finally get going! I was getting all bored sitting around all day!"

"… Weren't we only here for only ten minutes?" Pyrrha pointed out skeptically with a raised brow.

"So much for reading..." Blake grumbled as she closed her book once more. "Hey Ren, come on. We've got to go."

Her response game with a few grunts and a loud yawn as the sleepy green gunman slowly pulled himself up for the couch. "Will we ever get to sleep on a bed?" Ren frowned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Is that really all you care about?" Weiss remarked as she carefully deposited her nail file back into her combat skirt compartment.

"Yes..." He replied back instantaneously causing a majority of the girls to chuckle while the heiress grumbled something in lines of 'Oh great... another dunce'.

As they continued their walk towards the amphitheater, they suddenly heard the sounds of two familiar voices just up ahead. "I still don't think that's what a sloth is supposed to sound like." The masculine voice called out followed by a loud ***Crunch!***.

"What do you mean Jaune-Jaune?" An energetic feminine voice huffed disbelievingly. "Of course it sounds like that!"

"...Really Nora?"

"***Crunch!* **Yup! Besides, when was the last time you went to the zoo anyway?"

"Never been to one actually. Back where I was from, the only animals that were there were just Nevermore's."

"***GASP!*** We're definitely going to have to change that the next time we're free!"

After they had turned a corner, the five huntresses plus Ren had stumbled upon their other two friends walking casually towards the amphitheater sharing what appeared to be a small bag of chips. "Hey Jaune! Hey Nora!" Ruby called out as she waved towards her friends.

The two in question turned their heads before waving back happily. "Hi guys!" Nora replied back as she and her partner wiped the crumbs and whatnot from their mouths and hands.

"So! What did you two and Ozpin talk about back in the infirmary?" Yang called out loudly with a smile as they finally caught up to their other two friends.

Nora raised her hands to indicate that she know the answer. "Well, Ozpin said he was proposing a deal with the two of us for something."

"What was it about?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Well the deal was about..." Jaune attempted to recall his eventful moment in the infirmary before turning towards the bubbly bomber. "Uh Nora?"

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" Nora responded back quickly.

"Um... Did we ever figure out what Ozpin wanted from us?" He asked hesitantly.

The bubbly bomber tapped her chin a few times began to tap her chin before shaking her head. "Nope... I don't think so Jaune-Jaune."

Silence consumed the blond knight before he quickly covered his eyes with his hands. "Dammit..." He mumbled to himself.

"...Are you telling me that you just accepted something from the headmaster without fully asking what he wanted you to do?!" Weiss shouted loudly. Her father had warned her to never agree with what the Headmaster would usually propose unless you knew **EXACTLY** what he wanted.

"Look, we couldn't help it! It was a spur of the moment!" Jaune called out as her removed his hands from his face.

"He was also very charismatic!" Nora defended.

"That too!"

The other huntresses plus Ren could only sigh as they silently made their way towards the ending ceremony. Thankfully, Pyrrha decided to break the silence. "So... How do you guys think the teams will be arranged?"

All of them suddenly stopped walking before pausing in thought. "Huh, that is a pretty good question." Jaune hummed now that he thought about it. Pyrrha did mention that teams would usually consists of four people in total…

"Well if that's the case... **DIBS!**" Yang cried out as she hooked her arm around her fellow blonde's neck.

"Wh- **YANG!**" Ruby shouted loudly. "What are you doing?!"

"I called dibs!" Yang casually replied as she tightened her grip to her fellow blonde.

Said blonde was trying to release himself from the confinements of her hold all while trying to not pass out due to the lack of oxygen. "Y-Yang!" He wheezed in pain. "Let… go… please?!

"It would be rather good to have those two within our team." Blake commented with an agreeing nod.

"See? Even Blakey agrees with me!" She cheered as she stuck her tongue out.

"Wha?! B-but I want Jaune to be on my team!" Ruby cried out as she took hold of the blond knight's right arm. "He's my first friend so I get to partner up with him!"

"Ruby, See the hair?" Yang pointed out as she gestured her luscious locks and Jaune's scraggy blond hair. "He's a blond, and I'm a blonde therefore us blonde's got to stick together!"

"Grr…" The young scythe wielder growled in frustration. She couldn't fight against that logic! Unless… "Weiss!" Ruby shouted out loud to her partner. "Say something!"

"Oh please, go ahead." The heiress commented as she waved her hand away from herself. "Take him. He's all yours." One dunce was more than enough for her, but if she had to tolerate not only Nora's hyperactive personality and Jaune's perverted advances… She shuttered at the terrifying thought.

Ruby's face turned into a frown as she turned towards her partner. "Weiss you aren't helping!"

"B-but I wanted to partner up with Renny!" Nora whined as she gave her childhood friend a tight hug.

"P-Pyrrha! Help!" Ren begged as he had difficulty breathing due to the bubbly bomber crushing his lungs.

"I'm not sure I can help you with that Ren." The Spartan apologized. "I don't really mind what team I will be in… though at the same time, shouldn't we be helping Jaune?"

That was when the three bystanders brought their attention to the red and yellow siblings who were tugging Jaune's arms as if he was possession that wasn't meant to be shared.

"I want him on **MY TEAM!**" Ruby cried out with her arms wrapped around his left arm.

"No way little sis! He's teaming up with **ME!**" The blonde brawler countered as she tugged on Jaune's other arm to the point where it was at the brink of being dislocated.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" The blonde knight begged wishing for this day to all be over. Unfortunately, fate decided to answer his question thought the two siblings that screeched-

"**NO!**"

***AHEM!***

Their bickering match screeched to a halt when they heard the sounds of a familiar professor clear her throat. When they slowly turned their heads, they were facing an unamused Glynda Goodwitch… and boy was she scary. "Children, you will find your answer once we all arrive at the closing ceremony. I suggest you make haste, the ceremony is about to start… **NOW!**" The eight hunters quickly composed themselves before making a mad dash towards the end of their initiation.

* * *

**After Several Other Teams Had Been Announced...**

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as team CRDL." The holographic screen soon revealed the four boy's portraits followed by the name of their team. "Led by... Cardin Winchester!" The newly assigned leader nodded his head in approval before leading his team to stand with many of the other teams to stand proudly on the stage.

Once the way was now cleared once more, The headmaster called forth his next list of initiates. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." The four young huntresses stood tall in line in front of the headmaster. "The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as... Team RWBY." He took a deep breath before facing the girls once more. "Led by... Ruby Rose!" He could see the surprise in the young girl's eyes and couldn't help but smile when he saw her older sister hug her with pride.

"And finally, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren." The four hunter's in question placed their hands behind their backs as they faced their soon-to-be headmaster. "The four of you have collected the white rook pieces. From this day onward, you will be called Team JNPR."

The bubbly bomber couldn't contain herself any longer as she pulled her three other team members into a big bear hug. "**WE'RE GOING TO ALL BE IN THE SAME TEAM TOGETHER!**" She cheered happily while lifting the three other hunters with ease. On the sidelines, two pouting sisters could be seen with their arms crossed along with their puffed cheeks with their partners shaking their heads in regret…

"Now, now Miss Valkyrie..." Ozpin called out with a smile. "Let's not go and crush your teammates yet. We still have to select a leader after all." He could literally see realization strike the bubbly bomber as she promptly let them back down onto the stage. "As for your leader, your team will be led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune's jaw went slack at the news of becoming the leader of his own team. "L-led by?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin complimented as he nodded his head.

The blond knight was so caught off guard that when his newest teammate Pyrrha gave a playful punch to the shoulder, he was knocked off from his feet causing him to fall on his rear onto the stage. "You're going to be our fearless leader too?!" Nora cried out is surprise. "You're **AMAZING** Jaune-Jaune!" She couldn't help but quickly pull her partner up back to his feet before spinning him happily into the air.

"**NORA! LET GO!**" He pleaded. Nora heard her partner's cries before letting go... but promptly forgot that she was supposed to stop spinning. The ending result included Jaune being sent flying like a discus away from his original spot on the stage before hitting the ground while sliding off the stage with a crash. "...**OW!**"

"S-sorry!" Nora apologized.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Ruby asked worryingly. Her response was a quivering tan-gloved hand giving her thumbs up before falling back down again. She then also spotted the young Valkyrie run towards the edge of the stage before performing a cannonball towards her partner causing another ***Yelp!*** to escape her first friend's lips.

"Now, before we conclude our ceremony, there is one final decision that must be made." Ozpin announced to all the newest batch of first year student. "Usually this choice would have been made sometime later this month, but with the impressive performance displayed during your initiation, I have decided to select the newest first year representatives... today." Many of the young students began to murmur quietly as to why the headmaster was going to make such an important choice right now but were all promptly silence by his metal cane striking the stage loudly. The holographic screen above him suddenly began to be filled up with a majority of the first year student portraits being compiled into two large roulette wheels before suddenly being spun very fast. "This daunting responsibly requires the two selected hunters to be able to take heed the needs of all of you while being able to act as a role model, a leader, someone that represents the embodiment of being hunters. As such, the two students that will fill this role will be..." He slammed his cane into the stage once again causing the spinning roulette wheels to slow down. As the beeping was about to stop, the two wheels pulled up the portraits of two huntresses.

… Weiss Schnee,

… and Pyrrha Nikos.

The heiress herself could barely hold her excitement within her. She was simply ecstatic! 'At last! My plan will finally become a reality! Not only am I going to be the main representative of the entire first year population, but I'm also being partnered up with the strongest girl in class Pyrrha Nikos! Together, we will be unstoppable! We will be famous! We will be-'

***Beep!***

'... Huh?' The final beep had caught their heiress completely off guard as she took a glance at the holographic screen once more only to pale as reality struck. 'No...' She thought to herself loudly in denial. 'No, No **NO!** This can't be happening! My plans... **RUINED!**'

Jaune was still on the amphitheater ground off-stage completely unaware of who the headmaster had chosen to represent the entire first year population. Nora had slowly pulled him up once again and was currently wiping the dust from his clothes. He then noticed that everything was deathly quiet. Not to mention that everyone was giving the two of them very odd looks of surprise, jealousy and his beloved snow angel was giving her the same glare she gave him when he was in a rather, inappropriate position during their initiation. "...Uhh, did I miss something?" Jaune called out quietly to no one in particular.

"Oh look Jaune-Jaune!" Nora pointed out as she brought her eyes towards the holographic screen. "We're on the screen again!"

"...Huh?" Was all Jaune could say as he brought his attention towards the holographic screen. For what he saw:

… Was himself, Jaune Arc,

… And his partner, Nora Valkyrie,

… Proudly displayed, for all to see.

"Congratulations once again you two." The headmaster stated at he had a sly grin on his face. "As of today, you will be representing the entire first year population until the end of the year."

Normally they would have been greeted with a loud applause... but not a single sound seemed to have been made besides Ruby who was clapping happily for the two... only to stop once she realized that she was making a fool out of herself. Jaune was rendered speechless from such news. **'THAT'S WHAT WE AGREED TO WHEN WE ACCEPTED THAT PROPOSITION?!'** the blond knight screamed inside of his head. His mind couldn't take any more shock as he promptly fainted in his partner's arms.

"… Well, I wasn't expecting that." The headmaster hummed to himself before turning his attention to the still conscious representative. "Since Mr. Arc is currently unavailable at the moment, would you like to say anything that will become effective as of today?"

The bubbly bomber paused in thought before the biggest grin had consumed her face. "Actually... there is one thing." She then hefted her downed partner and leader back onto the stage completely ignoring the stares she was getting. "Could you two hold onto him for a quick second?" She asked as she handed Jaune into the arms of both a shocked Pyrrha and a stupefied Ren. Once her hands were clear, she made her way to the microphone before clearing her throat. "Hello everyone! Nora here to make one special announcement that will be starting as of right now." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "**PANCAKE DAY!**" She screamed as she brought her right index finger high into the sky. "**EVERY WEDNESDAAAAAAAY!**"

Suddenly, the entire first year population began to cheer and clap loudly for such a beautiful proclamation. Men, women and Faunus of all different backgrounds and races began to shout loudly praising her name as if she was a messenger sent from above, waving their arms up in the air, embracing their fellow partners and teammates alike and even sending a couple of the first year students into tears of joy and happiness.

"It's a miracle!" A young man with a fire sword cried out.

"I can't believe my dream is coming true!" A fox Faunus sobbed as she wiped the tear from their eyes.

"Well, she always wanted this to happen ever since she was little. I can't believe it's actually happening." Ren chuckled as he faced her partner who was laughing very loudly.

"I don't believe I would be able to think of something as special as that!" The Spartan replied as she caught her breath.

"I-I'm so happy Yang!" Ruby smiled with tears falling down her face as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Me too little sis... me too." The blonde brawler replied back as she hugged her sister back while fighting the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"... I would have never thought that pancakes would move this many people." Blake commented in awe as she saw the reaction of how both humans and Faunus were enjoying this wonderful, momentous moment together.

Weiss was completely speechless... How was she able to get popular from just **PANCAKES?!**

The headmaster was completely caught by surprise from the reaction of his newest batch of students before typing a few things into his data pad. "Looks like things are going to be a very... interesting year." He hummed to himself as he ordered the necessary supplies to make Pancake Wednesdays... a reality.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

***Sniff!* I wish I got Pancake Wednesdays when I was little... Great way to finish this closing ceremony up huh? I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did as I wrote it! So please drop a comment or any constructive criticism so that this story will become one that will be remembered forever within is site. With that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day!**

**P.S... I've got two things I wanted to ask. One being could someone possibly create a cover for this story involving the lovable duo? Since I've been working in completing assignments and whatnot, it's been difficult to make the time to even get started!**

**And secondly, what are some special types of pancakes that would be served within that special day now known as Pancake Wednesday?**

* * *

**[Edit] Whoops, forgot to put the review response thingy again :I Here you go!**

**ElfCollaborator**: Thank you very much! And yeah it was quite sad that I had to make my other story go silent... but someday, I'll get back to it. Not sure when though But I will! :)

**OBSERVER01****: **XD

**frik1000****: **That was my favourite scene to write! Sure she may be incredibly energetic and crazy in a good way, but she is a girl after all! And what better way than to put her in a very shocking situation! And I hope you enjoyed the offer that the Headmaster has offered them. :D

**SeijuroRen****: **Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed what the headmaster has offered them for the proposition! :)

**Splendid Skye XIII****: **That's what I said! I enjoy a majority of the other pairings in the RWBY fan base but there really should be more of the other pairings. :I

**SuperTroll567****: **Thank you very much! :D

**Ghest****: **You were quite close actually! I had to change a few things to get rid of the Blond Knight's anxiety but with that finally out of the way, I can write more Humor! :P

**AnonymousReading****: **Thank you! :D

**Zero000****: **Thank you very much! For being my 100th comment as well as your incredible feedback! I'll be sure to use your idea into the story! Though it may not be anytime soon, I'll be sure to mention you for the idea! :D

**vampireharry the 2****: **Thank you very much! :)

**JohnPeacekeeper****: **Ah, I see! I'll be sure to improve the grammar and whatnot for future chapters. And at the same time, I'm glad you enjoyed this lovable pairing as well as the chapter as much as I did while I wrote it! XD


	13. A New Dawn of Responsibilities

**Hi Everyone! Nutshop here to bring you Jaune and Nora finally tackling their first day of classes and homework (which is both boring and exciting all at the same time! YAY FOR ADVENTURE, boo for homework... :I )! I've got a lot of ideas ready to write about during their school life and I can't wait to tell you all about it!**

**Now I've got another announcement to make as of right now, I may or may not be asking for requests of what you want the lovable duo to do during their Beacon Academy adventure! Sure I've got my ideas too but I want to know what hilarious scenario's you guys can think up so that these two can tackle these dangerous, awkward, or even embarrassing challenges head on! Another thing that I may be asking would be for assistance to refine some of my other ideas which will be expressed in higher detail once the chapter is done. I'm asking this because you guys provided me with some really incredible ideas for pancakes for PANCAKE WEDNESDAY's and helpful feedback with the chapters in what to improve and fix!**

**Not to mention that I actually made it to the 200 favourites and the 30k views milestone which is just AMAZING! So thank you SOOOO much for enjoying this story as much as I do while I write them and that I wouldn't have made it to where I am right now without you guys :) !**

**Well? You still reading this bolded text?! What are you waiting for?! Go and Enjoy the thirteenth chapter of the wonderful ship NORA'S ARC!**

* * *

**A New Dawn of Responsibilities...**

* * *

Today was the dawning of their very first official day of school. The shattered, pale moon no longer soared high in the sky, the midnight-blue darkness was disappearing and the morning sun began to shine brightly onto the famous Beacon Academy. As the birds began to sing their morning songs, a certain blond young man began to stir by their soothingly smooth melodies. His eyes fluttered open as he removed the lingering feelings of sleep with a nice long stretch of his arms and back. After a long ***Yawn!*** followed by rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he began to inspect his surroundings.

"... Where am I?" He asked himself curiously. He didn't seem to be in the infirmary again since the walls appeared to look beige instead of the pale green and white. Not to mention that there was a few desks stationed alongside the walls followed by several bags of luggage that were placed snugly underneath. As his eyes continued to wander, they stumbled upon three other beds that occupied the room. Before he could yelp in surprise of who was also in the room, his memory began to quickly replay everything that had happened in the amphitheatre.

"Oh yeah... I'm on a team now." He hummed to himself quietly. Suddenly, the farthest door alongside the wall creaked open revealing his partner, a familiar ginger haired bomber whose cheerful grin and explosives could light up an entire room.

… Both figuratively, and literally.

"Oh! Good morning Jaune-Jaune!" Nora called out happily as she made her way towards her partner.

"Hey Nora." The blond knight replied back with a smile. As she got closer, he was quite intrigued in the fact that she was no longer adorned in her usual combat gear. "So, what are you wearing?"

"What you mean this thing?" The bubbly bomber asked as she twirled in place. She looked like she was wearing a white dress shirt with a tan vest followed by a dark brown blazer that was placed atop of it all. She was also wearing a red plaid skirt with white ruffles underneath, black socks and a pair of complimentary dress shoes. "This is my new school uniform! Pretty neat huh?"

Jaune had to admit, it did look good on her. He nodded his head in approval when he saw something shiny attached to her uniform jacket. "Uh Nora?"

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" She replied as she stopped spinning.

"...What's that thing?" He asked as he pointed his finger towards the shiny do-hickey.

She casted her gaze downwards before stopping at what her partner was inquiring. "Oh! This? This is the first representative badge thingy that Headmaster Ozpin gave me! It's to show how super amazing we are! And that reminds me." She suddenly dove her hand into her jacket pocket before tossing in an arc into the hands of the blonde knight. "That one's yours!"

Jaune soon brought his attention towards the shiny, new badge. It was in the shape of his kite shield with the Beacon Academy emblem placed snugly at the centre. His name 'Jaune Arc' engraved on the top of the badge while at the bottom it said, "...First Year Detective Representative Leader?"

"Yep yep!" Nora replied as she puffed her chest proudly. "I asked the headmaster to make yours special because not only are you a super amazing detective Jaune-Jaune, but you're also going to be the leader of our awesome team **AND** the first year representative which is like the leader of everything! I wanted to add more to your badge but the Headmaster said that I allowed only five words."

The blonde knight looked at his badge in disbelief as he reread the title once again. The words 'representative' and 'leader' kept replaying in his mind over and over causing his arms to go heavy. Would he be able to handle the responsibilities of not only his team... but also the **ENTIRE** first year student body?! The burden was about to cause him to faint once again but another shiny object had blocked his vision as Nora joyously revealed her badge. "Look at mine Jaune-Jaune! It's in the shape of my emblem and I got the words 'First Year Disciplinary Pancake Leader' on mine! I didn't add the word representative on mine because the leader part took care of that! Not to mention that if I'm the disciplinary person, I get to have an actual reason to hit something! Not to mention I just love pancakes!"

Jaune's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he imagined Nora just smashing anything and **ANYONE** with her powerful explosive war hammer. "N-Nora? Before you decide to smash anything... could you make sure to double check with me if the reason is valid enough? The last thing we need is... unwanted collateral damage."

The bubbly bomber pondered that thought for a moment before replying with a quick salute. "Aye-aye Jaune-Jaune!"

The blonde knight sighed in relief before looking at his clothes. His sweater was still torn at the neck and his pants were not fairing any better with dirt and grass stains all over the blue of his favourite blue jeans. "Hey Nora? Where's the bathroom? I need to change."

"It's over there Jaune-Jaune!" Nora directed with the jerk of her thumb towards the door she emerged from. "And your new uniform's in the big closet along the wall."

"Got it. Thanks Nora." He called out before heading towards the bathroom. The mind was still phased by the daunting responsibility that was bestowed before him but a nice, warm shower would help clear his mind... and his natural blonde hair.

The moment the door had been closed and locked shut, Nora's eyes went wide when she realized something **VERY** important. "**AH!** Wait a minute Jaune-Jaune!" She cried out. "I forgot to tell you that-"

"Huh? Jaune what are yo- **KYAAAAA! P-PERVERT!**" A familiar female voice cried out loudly in the washroom.

"**AAAAHH! I, UHH I-I'M SO SORRY PYRRHA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-**"

***SLAP!***

**"OW!"**

The bubbly bomber winced at how loud the slap was before slowly bringing her attention towards her sleeping childhood friend. "Whoopsie... Sorry Jaune-Jaune." She quietly apologized.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

* * *

"... Did I miss something?" Ren asked curiously as he took a good look at his teammates for the next four years. His leader, for some strange reason, had an ice pack covering the entirety of the left side of his face while attempting to calm down his partner Pyrrha who was apologizing profusely about something with a red crimson blush.

"Ah... D-don't worry about it Renny!" Nora reassured with a gentle pat on his back. "Why don't you go and get yourself ready for today… okay?"

The green gunmen looked at his childhood friend with a raised brow before getting up from his comfortable bed towards the showers.

"I-I'm so sorry Jaune." Pyrrha apologized once more with a stutter. She was in a apologetic bowing position as if she was ashamed of not only being naked in front of a man, but to inflict a painful injury on the same man who was the leader of her team… it was quite embarrassing.

"Eh... don't worry about it Pyrrha." Jaune replied sheepishly before wincing at the sting that clinged onto his face. In order to soothe the pain, he held the ice pack and positioned it into a better position. "If there's someone that needs to apologize, it's me. I should have knocked or something... You sure do pack a punch though… er, slap in this case."

"Well... My mother always did say if anyone gives you trouble, you should hit them as hard as you can in hope to knock them out and send them to the police." The Spartan confessed quietly.

"Wow! That's exactly what my mom said too!" Nora called out an awe causing the blonde knight to chuckle quietly before wincing at the sting of pain once again.

"Man… do we have anything similar to painkillers?" Jaune groaned as he sat in a slump on his neatly-made bed. "I don't want to look like a tomato in our first class."

Pyrrha tried her best to think up a quick solution to ease his pain when all of a sudden, realization struck! "I know! What if you used your Aura? If you can make your aura travel towards your injury, the swelling should die down before classes start."

Jaune nodded his head before attempting to call forth the white glowing force field stuff around his poor face. The dorm room was lit up quite brightly by his white Aura causing the two huntresses to cover their eyes. After a few seconds had passed, the light had died down revealing the blond knight still sitting on his bed. "D-did it work?" The blond knight asked curiously with his eyes still closed.

"Does your cheek still sting?" Nora inquired as she bounced happily on her bed.

"... I don't think so." Jaune answered back. He soon pulled down the ice pack down from his face causing the Spartan huntress to go slack jawed at his recovery.

"Your injury's already gone?" Pyrrha called out in amazement. Normally injuries like that would take approximately 30 minutes tops for it to fully disappear and her glorious leader managed to take care of it in a span of seconds?!

Jaune began bring his hand towards his injury but was astonished when he no longer felt the tenderness of his cheek. He then went towards the wardrobe mirror and was astounded to see the red handprint on his face had vanished! "Huh... I guess it is gone! This Aura stuff is pretty neat!"

"I know right?!" The bubbly bomber called out as she glomped onto his back into a sloth-hold piggyback ride. "And to think, you didn't even know about Aura until I unlocked it yesterday during our initiation!"

"**WHAT?!**" Pyrrha shouted loudly causing the Blonde and the Valkyrie to wince at the volume of her voice. "H-how is that possible?!"

The blond knight could only shrug his shoulders. It was a little bit difficult to do so when you have someone on your back. "No one ever told me about having this kind of stuff back where I was from." He admitted truthfully. He wished they did though… Do you know how many boo-boo's he could have recovered from if he had that magical force-field stuff?

… Though now that he thought about it, he would had been missing out on quite a bit of ice cream… Yeah, he didn't mind not knowing about Aura. After all, ice cream was totally worth it in the end.

"Yep! And I being his partner took it upon myself to unlock it for him so we can both be the super awesomest hunter's the world has ever **SEEN!**" Nora cheered happily with her fist raised towards the ceiling. "But now that I think about it, Jaune-Jaune was able to take down Nevermores without needing his Aura at all when he was little!"

"N-Nevermores?!" The Spartan huntress soon brought her full attention towards her leader. "You were able to single-handedly defeat A-class Grimm when you were younger without Aura?!"

"A-acutally-"

Jaune was about to correct her on what had truthfully happened, but Nora had quickly intervened successfully interrupting the blond knight once again. "Exactly! He was able to thwart four Nevermore assaults with ease yesterday and that proves how awesome he is!"

Pyrrha's expression changed from astonishment to excitement when she had heard of the exploits of the boy before her. If someone was able to achieve a feat like that at such a young age… "Well, if you are what your partner says you are, I look forward to clashing swords with you." She declared with a smile.

Jaune's eyes went wide when he had heard the invitation of a duel with the Spartan huntress. This was Pyrrha Nikos... The girl who won four tournaments in a row! Whose face was on the box of hundreds of thousands of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes boxes for crying out loud! She could probably annihilate him in the first few seconds! "Uh... about that..." Jaune started out catching the Spartan's attention.

"Jaune-Jaune's swordsmanship kind of sucks." Nora blurted out casually as she hopped off her partner's back to fall onto the comfort of her super bouncy bed. "He's super amazing with his shield, but his sword... not so much. In fact I didn't even know he had a sword!"

Jaune blinked his eyes a few time before turning towards his partner in amazement. "H-how'd you figure that out Nora?" He called out as Pyrrha looked at him in shock.

'Not only was he able to defeat Avian Grimm without his Aura, but to only use his shield that skillfully?' Pyrrha thought deeply as she inspected her leader. 'What kind of man is he..?'

The bubbly bomber sat upright before facing towards the blond knight. "During our entire initiation, you never did take out your sword at all! Like ever... It was pretty strange at first but that didn't really matter since you were still able to beat up Grimm with the Noramobile!"

The blonde knight thought back towards his initiation before realization struck. "Huh... you're right."

The Spartan quickly cleared her throat catching the attention of her two teammates. "Well, I suppose after our duel and if you're up to it, I could assist you in how to wield a sword properly!" She offered with a smile, her hand extended toward him. "Not to mention that you could give me a few tips and tricks in blocking offensively if you were able to successfully able to defeat Nevermores with only your shield. So, will you accept?"

The blonde knight was stupefied by what his red headed teammate had offered to him. Truth be told, he did want to get better at using his family sword though her Mom wasn't really that specialized in teaching him about the ways of the blade. Not to mention that the Headmaster was giving him another chance along with his partner who willingly wanted to help him improve. He wasn't going to be squandering this chance as he straightened his back and turned towards the Spartan huntress with a genuine smile. "I like the sound of that! Sure! That would be great for the both of us!" He answered back as he gave his teammate a firm handshake.

The Spartan had a faint blush on her cheek at how handsome he looked with his natural ladykiller-like smile. Before she could reply, the bubbly bomber suddenly appeared in between the two with a twinkle in her eyes. "**PERFECT!** With you also helping, Jaune-Jaune will definitely be able to strong enough to save the world in no time!"

"... What?" Pyrrha asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean 'save the world?'"

"D-don't worry about too much Pyrrha." Jaune reassured. "It's just Nora being Nora."

The Spartan huntress turned back towards the other girl on her team before smiling happily at the bubbly bomber's joyful demeanour. "Right then Nora, let's start checking on our class schedule so we can plan out what would be good times to help him improve!"

The bubbly bomber cheered happily at this fantastic turn of events before they began discussing appropriate times in when their leader would train with whom. As they were brainstorming, the green gunman had finally emerged from the washroom wearing the Beacon uniform. "That was refreshing." He thought aloud with a smile. Nothing could beat a nice warm shower in the morning.

"Hey Ren." Jaune called out as he waved at the other huntsman on his team. "Do you know what time our first class is supposed to be?"

"OH! I know!" Nora called out as she raised her hand upward. "According to this schedule, our first class is at... 9 o'clock!"

"Ah, got it. Thanks Nora!" Jaune replied back with his thumb raised.

Before he could ask what time it was now, the voice outside their dorm room answered his question. "It's eight fifty-five** you DUNCE!**"

The members of team JNPR quickly rushed towards the door and saw that their neighbouring team RWBY was doing the exact same thing. As his precious Snow Angel ran quickly down the hallway, realization struck the remaining seven students. "Uhh... **T-TO CLASS!**" Ruby cried out quickly towards her partner with her teammates Blake and Yang right behind her.

Once, the members of team RWBY were no longer in sight, the four hunters of team JNPR began to wobble and soon collapsed into a large doggy-pile on the groaning green gunman. "**W-WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!**" Jaune cried out loud before quickly getting to his feet. "**WE GOTTA MOVE!**"

"**AYE-AYE JAUNE-JAUNE!**" Nora cried out as they quickly dashed towards the first class for the day.

As the eight hunters made a mad dash towards their first class of Grimm Studies, Jaune's mind began to wonder. 'This class won't be boring at all!'

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later in Grimm Studies...**

* * *

"... I just had to jinx myself didn't I?" Jaune groaned as his forehead soon made contact with the wooden surface of his table.

"Jinx yourself in what Vomit boy?" Yang whispered jokingly to her fellow blonde surprised and amused at what he was doing.

The blonde boy slowly creaked his grumpy eye towards a lilac set of eyes before closing them shut once again. "I thought that we were supposed to be learning more about Grimm weak points and stuff! Not about his life story of how he wrestled a Boarbatusk with his bare hands when he was twenty-three!" He complained with a huff.

"Trust me, I thought the exact same thing..." The blonde brawler agreed as her right palm cupped her chin.

As time seemed to slow down at a snail's pace, the blonde knight pulled himself back up from his slump to try and get a good look of the state of his friends. To the far left of him was Pyrrha. She looked as if she was actually jotting a few things down as their Professor Peter Port continued his story... which was quite confusing since there wasn't really much to absorb at all at this point. To the right of her was her partner Ren. He looked like he was sort of paying attention... but as he strained his ears, the blonde knight could hear him snore quietly which made him smile. Beside the Blonde brawler was the black-bowed beauty dubbed as Blake, who seemed to be reading the textbook intently... but as he stretched his back while leaning backwards, he could pick out the shape of a smaller book hidden skillfully from their teacher's prying eyes. As he turned to his right, he spotted the remaining three short huntresses. His partner Nora and his very first friend Ruby seemed to be playing a doodling game where one would draw some sort of squiggle or shape and the other had to turn it into some sort of object. Based on how their sheet of paper was almost entirely filled, they looked as if they were having quite a bit of fun...

...He wished that he could participate in their little game.

As he turned towards his beloved Snow Angel, he noticed as if something was... off. As he focused his vision, he noticed that the white heiress was visibly shaking. Judging by the expression on her face, she looked as if she was about to explode.

**Big time...**

"***Psst!*** Yang?" Jaune called out quietly.

The blonde brawler shot a questioning glance towards the blond boy sitting next to her. "Yeah?" She gumbled as she tried her best to not go unconscious like many of her other classmates due to Professor Port's droning.

Jaune subtly jerked his head towards the angry heiress. "… Um, any idea why Weiss is looking like that?"

Yang lifted her head from her palm and was also curious as to why her teammate was fuming. She then brought her attention towards her sister and- "Ugh... Not again." She groaned as her palm met with her forehead.

"...What?" Jaune asked his blonde friend quite surprised at her reaction. "What happened?

"Look and see for yourself..." She mumbled. Jaune turned her attention towards the answer and he too began to groan.

"Oh... That's why..." He called out with a face-palm of his own when he saw his partner do the exact same thing the young huntress was doing.

"A true Huntsman must be honourable!" The moustached professor concluded loudly. "A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" As listed off the main traits that embody a true hunter, the white-haired fencer was barely holding her rage as the two people sitting alongside her were acting immature, idiotic and downright **DISGUSTING!** Yet they received the titles of being leaders while she is stuck as a simple member of team RWBY! She should have been the one who was declared leader of her team! She was the one who should have been a representative of the entire first year population! Not them! **HER!**

"**SO!** Who among you believe that you are the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port called out in anticipation. His answer was soon clear when he saw his student Weiss Schnee raise her hand at lightning speeds when he had completed his question.

"**I DO SIR!**" The heiress called out loudly.

The wise professor raised his brow at the sound of her rather eager response. "Well then, get yourself prepared Miss Schnee, and be ready to face your opponent!" He announced as he brought his attention towards the rattling cage beside him. The white haired heiress nodded her head before walking quickly out the door.

'I'll show them!' Weiss declared as she made her way towards her locker to obtain her combat gear. '**I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!**'

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**Ruh Roh! Our little heiress has her panties all tied up in a bunch! I wonder what could possibly happen next?!**

**...Well actually, we're all already well aware of what's actually going to happen and whatnot... But you guys don't know how I'm going to write it so HA!**

**Anyways, now is when I start asking what I was mentioning earlier! In order to make this story better here's my idea:**

**...What are some possible breakfast foods that could rival the deliciousness called Pancakes for Pancake Wednesday?! I need to have some other foods which will represent the other year representatives! For Example: the fourth year representatives have their hands on the powerful product known as BACON! Or the Third year Representatives are into the healthy stuff like FRUITS and their elite fighting forces are ****Fruit Ninja's!**** XD**

**It's sorta going to act like Food Battle's in a sense... But more so literally than using foods for other purposes (Like what Smosh does!)**

**Oh! Also, leave a comment for any other idea's that you guys may have for Nora and Jaune as well as any constructive criticism to make this story super AWESOME AMAZING!**

**Well, with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] Here's the responses to what you guys had said to me in the last chapter!**

**Coolheadluke****: **Yeah, I loved that movie when I was younger. Such fond Memories! Anyways, thank you for enjoying the chapter as well as the Pancake suggestions! :D

**Toaneo01 Ver2.0****: **Thanks :)

**ImSoAwesome****: **Thank you very much! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh happily from this hilarious chapter :D

**Nasha Rei-Kun****: **Your wish has come true as Nora is officially the Disciplinary Pancake Leader! XD As for the pancakes, thanks for the website :)

**The Loneliest Of All****: **Don't worry, We all love chocolate! (except for dogs...) And thank you so much for enjoying this wonderful chapter!

**Wanderer No.96****: **Thanks! :)

**Frik1000****: **Yeah... I was a bit rushed in publishing it at the time so that would sorta explain what had happened there. As for everything else, I'm glad you loved it! XD

**DocSlendy****: **Oh, I will definitely make sure to put them both in embarrassing moments like those later on in the future. As for when the ship fully sails romantically... That's going to take a while. It will happen though! Just not anytime soon...

**Guest****: **Same here! XD

**Sekai - The World****: **Yesss... They're obviously partners! What better way than to keep them together as they cause more CHAOS!

**lordofthenight97****: **I wish we had Pancake Wednesday's too TT^TT

**Black Fuego****: **I'm glad you like it :D Your story is pretty fantastic if I do say so myself! As for the Pancake idea... BRILLIANT! :D

**OBSERVER01****: **...What?

**AshuraX****: ***Sniff!* It's so beautiful!

**Upperxworld999****: **Oh yes indeed! :)

**SuperTroll567****: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D

**JohnPeacekeeper****: **I think he did it mainly because he wanted to have a good laugh at all the event that those two could create! I'll be sure to think up some interesting moments for our lovable bomber to make with her awesome partner Jaune-Jaune! It is indeed! I was going with the theme of friendship better instead of love mainly because A. I still need to work on writing romance content and Kawaii moment and B. They only knew eachother for like 2 days! You can't just fall in love that easily :P

PS: I still can't believe I'm on the TVTropes page... Thank you so much for what you have done and for enjoying my story! TTvTT

**AnonymousReading****: **Hmmm I think you're onto something! Thank's for the idea!

**Ghest****: **... I'm totally going to use that XD Thank you so much for the hilariously amazing idea!

**vampireharry the 2****: **OOOoooh! That does sound facinating! Thanks for the idea!

**Mxthomas: **YEEEEAAAAAAAAHHH! WOOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOO! XD

**keys of fate****: **Thanks for encouraging me to do this XD


	14. We Get Our Own Office?

**Hello once again everyone! Nutshop here to bring forth the upcoming battle for the little, white heiress as well as what the J and N or JNPR will do for the rest of their first day! Now I must say, thank you oh so very much for the many ideas that you guys have for our lovable duo! Many of these ideas will definitely be mentioned throughout the story and I'll be sure to make them as hilarious as possible!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

* * *

**We Get Our Own Office?!**

* * *

The young heiress had finally returned from her locker and was ready to defeat the monstrosity that dwelled within the metal, rattling cage. Her rapier unsheathed and directed at the beast; her stance, precise and poise. And her pale-blue eyes locked set directly against a glowing blood-red pair. "I'm ready." She announced as she nodded towards the manly-moustached huntsman.

"Goooo **WEISS!**" Yang cheered as she brought her fist high into the air.

"Fight well!" Blake followed suit as she waved a small flag that had her team name in her right hand.

"Give it the one-two combo Weissey!" Nora shouted loudly towards her friend. "The one-two **COMBO!**"

"Yeah! Represent team **RWBY!**" The young leader had cried out happily in her seat.

The young heiress would have been smiling from all the motivation that her fellow huntresses were providing her... if they weren't trying to make her go deft from the sheer volume that they were shouting. "Ruby! Nora! I'm trying to focus!" She complained with a huff.

The two huntresses in question had halted their cheers before sheepishly realizing that they were in fact a little bit on the noisy side. "Whoops, sorry Weiss..." Ruby replied with much less volume.

The Professor had acknowledged her answer before bringing his beloved Blunderbaxe upward. "Very will then!" He called out loudly. "Now we shall see if you have what it takes to become a true huntress! Let the match... **BEGIN!**" At that point, he had brought his weapon downward before cleaving the lock with just a single swing. With the lock no longer in place, the cage door soon toppled over revealing the monster. The moment the creature was finally freed from its confinement, it dashed quickly towards the first thing that caught its eye. More specifically, the white-haired heiress.

She was caught by surprise when she had discovered what the professor had sent to attack her. As she side-stepped out of harm's way, she was able to get a good look at what she was up against. 'A Boarbatusk.' She hummed in thought as she attempted to come up with a plan.

"Ha **HA!** Wasn't expecting that were you?" The wise Professor commented as he stood beside his giant iron cage.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby shouted out our once again.

The white fencer soon began to charge towards the boar-like Grimm planning to pierce through its defences with one swift strike... but was interrupted as she couldn't obtain enough speed to deliver her strike due to the Boarbatusk's charge attack. Her rapier simply clanged against its thick, bony hide as she winced from the monster's attack striking the right side of her waist. As they had collided against one another, the young heiress's weapon was tangled with the beast's sharp tusks. "Let... **GO!**" She growled as she attempted to retrieve her weapon with a mighty tug.

"Oh my! What a rather bold approach to strike against this mighty beast head on!" Professor Port cried out as he watched his student fight against Edgar. "**I LIKE IT!**"

"Come on Weiss, show it whose **BOSS!**" The young leader motivated with a smile.

"**YEAH!** You get em princess!" Nora roared with a smile.

Whilst that was happening, the blonde knight was baffled at what he was seeing. "...Uh Blake?" He called out as he waved his arm to better grab her attention.

"Hm?" The black-bowed ninja had answered back turning towards the young man that called her name.

"...Where'd you get that flag with your team name on it from?" They had only been given their teams last night... so how did they already get their own merchandise?!

Blake blinked a few times before staring at the object in her hand. "... Now that I think about it, where did I get this flag?" She was quite curious as to why she was indeed waving this small, motivational flag as she turned towards her partner for answers. "Hey Yang, where did we get this flag from?"

The blonde brawler had stopped cheering before turning toward her fellow teammate. "Oh that? Yeah the headmaster gave it to us as well as a bunch of other neat stuff when we had settled into our room!" She then pulled out her scroll before activating it to reveal the wide selection of red, white, black and yellow objects with a cardboard box. "See? Look at all of that stuff! He got us water bottles, plates, shirts, flags... Speaking of flags, you want one Jaune? I've got like three more on me right now."

"Uh... sure!" He replied back. His fellow blond soon pulled out a flag that branded her team name before tossing it into the hands of the blonde knight. "Thanks Yang!"

"No problemo Vomit boy!" She replied back with a smirk while causing the young huntsman to frown at his detestable nickname. "But back to your question Blake, there was a whole bunch of cool things in that box! I even got this fuzzy, new hat!" To prove her point, she brought her hand into her skirt pocket before pulling out a yellow, wool hat with her symbol sewn expertly on the side.

Before Blake could comment on the origins of the hat or where in the world she had pulled that hat from, something had caught her attention. "You guys, look!" The two blonds had stopped examining the hat before gasping at the sudden turn of events. For what they saw was Weiss's rapier Myrtenaster clank along the ground at the end of the classroom with the heiress herself being shoved by the Boarbatusk in the opposite direction.

"What a surprising turn of events!" The moustached professor announced as he twirled his moustache. "Now Miss Schnee, what will you do now that you no longer have your weapon?"

Weiss was about to reply when she went wide eyed at the danger coming towards her. The violent Grimm began charging towards the downed heiress at incredible speeds. Luckily, the heiress was able to roll away safely from harm with the Boarbatusk dashing past only to crash against the classroom wall, giving her enough time to retrieve her weapon.

"**WEISS!** Aim for the belly!" Ruby cried out loudly.

"Yeah! What she said!" Nora added with a grin. "There's no armour under-"

The young heiress soon snapped from the about of times the two dunces had distracted her. "**STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!**" She screeched angrily towards the two in question.

Ruby's motivational smile quickly turned into a sad frown as she began to slump and shrink smaller in her seat. "...What's up with misses grumpy pants?" Nora commented as she turned towards her friend. "Are you okay Ruby?"

"I was only trying to help..." The young leader mumbled as she looked downward sadly.

The Boarbatusk had soon recovered from its crash before turning towards its prey. It soon leaped high into the air before beginning to beginning to spin quickly before charging towards the young heiress at frightening speeds. As it began to get closer, Weiss did a series of hand gestures before utilizing her semblance to summon a blue glyph in front of her petite form. When the beast's head had collided with the blue barrier, its assault was brought to an abrupt halt as it was quickly rebounded onto the gold, marble floor.

It's belly, completely exposed.

'Now's my chance!' She thought before twirling upwards onto another glyph before directing herself towards her target. She soon altered the new glyph into a launch glyph and with a downward strike, her rapier had impaled the Boarbatusk though its stomach as she held her blade and collapsed onto her knee from exhaustion. It squealed in pain and attempted to free itself but after a few seconds, its cries grew silent and its body gone limp.

Weiss had won the battle.

"Well done!" Professor Port congratulated as he clapped happily for the success of his student. "Bravo! Bravo! It seems that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training!" Weiss was overjoyed from the praise that she was receiving from her professor and would have bowed respectfully at his acknowledgement... if she wasn't so darn **TIRED!** As she slowly caught her breath, she soon pulled herself from the floor before simply nodding towards her Professor and sending a glare towards her... leader. "Well, I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today! Please be sure to cover the assigned readings for our next class! And remember, stay vigilant!" After a few seconds and noticing the several nods from his student, he waved his arm and directed it towards the door. "Now, class dismissed!"

Soon a chorus of squeaking chairs could be heard as the young hunters in-training began to rise from their seats and head swiftly out the door. "Finally!" Nora cried out as she stretched her back. "These chairs aren't exactly one of the comfiest things I've ever sat on and thanks to that, my butt hurts! What do you think Ruby?" She then turned towards the red-cloaked leader who still adorned a sad look on her face. "...Ruby?"

The young huntress had her eyes on her partner who was still glaring at her angrily. When more than half of the class had left, she saw the young heiress make her way out towards the door without even acknowledging her presence. "Weiss! W-wait up!" Ruby shouted loudly as she hopped off her seat and dashed for the door.

"Hold on Ruby! Wait for us!" Yang called out as dashed for her little sister. "Come on Blake! We've got to find out what's up with Ice Queen!"

"Coming!" The black-bowed ninja replied as she walked out the door.

"... What's up with Snow Angel?" Jaune called out as he made his way towards his partner.

The bubbly bomber could only shrug her shoulders at her partner's question. "I have no idea Jaune-Jaune, maybe it was just because we were being too loud?"

"Well, that is possible." Jaune hummed as he pinched his chin but was interrupted when he saw his teammate Pyrrha soon approach. "Hey Pyrrha! Did you wake up Ren yet?"

Pyrrha blinked a few times at her leader's question before tilting her head. "...What?"

Nora, who soon realized what the blonde knight was asking, began to smile as she rolled her eyes. "Did Renny fall asleep with his eyes open again?"

"Wait a minute, Ren can do that?" Jaune inquired with a raised brow. Before she could reply, a soft snore could be heard as they turned their attention towards their green gunman... Who indeed had his eyes open as he snored upright on his chair. "Huh... I guess that answers my question!" He grinned as he continued to stare at his sleeping teammate.

The Spartan could only chuckle at how silly her partner was being as she stood alongside her leader. "Oh my, does he do this often?"

"Yep!" Nora answered back with a smile. "Renny loves sleep as much as a sloth! Hold on, I'll try to wake him up!" She soon skipped towards her sleepy childhood friend before stopping a few feet away from him. She soon rubbed her hands in preparation before pulling both her hands back. After a few seconds, she brought both hands together quickly to produce a loud ***CLAP!*** in front of the sleepy gunman who was quickly awakened by the sudden noise.

"**HUH?! WHA-?!**" He cried out as he jerked backwards in his seat. Sadly, he leaned a biiiit too far back completely unaware of his inevitable descent towards the floor. "Nora, what are yo- **WHOOA!**" He realized his predicament a little too late as he, as well as his seat, had crashed onto the floor causing several sheets of paper to fly outward and litter the floor. A quiet groan could be heard as he was sprawled along the ground rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "N-Nora..?" Grumbled the grumpy green gunman.

"Yes Renny?" She called back as she innocently fluttered her eyebrows.

"... Why?" Was all Ren had to say as he shot a frown towards his other two teammates who were holding unto each other so they wouldn't collapse from laughing too hard.

"Class time is over Renny!" She announced as she stretched her arm out and pulled him from the ground. "We've got to go now!"

"Oh..." He replied back as he began to wipe some of the dust and paper scraps from his uniform.

"Well then, now that you are now finally awake, I suppose we can now head towards our next class?" Pyrrha suggested gaining three other nods of approval.

"Yep, yep! Let's get going!" Nora cheered excitedly. "Right-O then Jaune-Jaune! To our next class!"

Before they could walk out the door, the loud, booming voice of their Professor had halted them dead in their tracks. "Mister Arc! Miss Valkyrie! May I have a word with you two; it is a matter of **DIRE** importance." He called out seriously as he pulled the giant metal gate door back in place with practiced ease. The two in question quickly nodded their heads before walking towards his desk. He was about to speak when he realized that there were two extra sets of eyes staring at him curiously. "Oh, I almost forgot about you two Miss Nikos and Mister Lie. Please head towards your next respective classes for the day." Before Pyrrha could voice her concerns, the professor seemed to know what she was going to ask and interrupted her completely. "They will be preoccupied for the rest of the day due to this daunting task and will be able to meet you by the end of the day. They have been excused by the Headmaster himself and I assure you that no harm will come upon them. Now quickly! Make your way towards your next class. You wouldn't want to keep your new teachers waiting now would we?"

Pyrrha was speechless for a few seconds before she bowed her head lightly. "Have a nice day Professor Port." She called out as she and her partner made their way out the door towards the remainder of their day.

When it was only the three of them within the classroom, Professor Port cleared his throat catching the attention of his two students. "Umm... Are we in some sort of trouble?" Jaune inquired as his legs felt like they were beginning to wobble.

The moustached professor was silent before he began to chuckle at the expression of his student. "Nonsense my dear boy! You and your fellow partner have done nothing of the sort!" He could hear the breath escape their lips as they both sighed in relief. "**SO!** It has come to my attention that my friend the Headmaster of Beacon Academy has assigned you two the daunting task to be the main representatives of all the first year students... correct?"

"Y-yes sir." Jaune answered back with a little bit of hesitance in his voice.

"You got that right Professor!" Nora answered back as she puffed her chest proudly as her badge shined brightly. "I get to be the Disciplinary Pancake Leader while my partner is the Detective Representative Leader!"

A broad smile had adorned the Professor's face when he had heard the titles that they had bestowed upon themselves. "A disciplinarian and a detective you say? Astounding titles if I do say so myself! With you two keeping the peace within this school, things will indeed be quite interesting!" He complimented as he twirled his moustache. "But let us head for the task at hand. As the First-Year Assistive Teacher, I will be here to bring about assistance should the need ever arise and provide you with information that will prove to be beneficial in your journey to represent the first year students!"

Jaune was taken aback by what Professor Port had stated. "W-wait a minute...You're the First-Year Assistive Teacher?" He asked curiously.

"That is correct my young man!" He called out as he pulled out a shiny badge of his own from his coat pocket.

"Ooooh! So shiny!" Nora complimented as she bobbed her head back and forth in front of the badge to see her reflection.

"What about the other year students?" Jaune asked as he tilted his head in confusion. "Which teacher's represent them?"

"Why I wish I could tell you, though sadly... that will have to wait." The Professor slowly made his way towards the door and stood in place as he turned towards his students and gestured his hand for them to follow. "Come along now! We have to get your office up and operational before the end of the day!"

"Our... what?" Jaune called out in confusion.

"Did you say we get to have our own office Professor?!" Nora cried out towards her Professor with a child-like twinkle in her eyes.

"But of course!" Peter Port answered back as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "In order for you to keep the peace successfully within this prestigious Academy, you will need an office solely dedicated for the task after all!"

Nora gasped loudly at such wonderful news. "Did you hear that Jaune-Jaune?!" Nora cried out as she shook her partner's shoulders. "We're going to get our own office so we can become super** amazing DETECTIVE** **LEADERS!** How cool is that?!"

Jaune wanted to voice his voice his opinion on how awesome it would be to have his own office... but it was rather difficult to do so if he was being shook by his partner like a **RAG DOLL!** "That's. **Great.** No. **Ra!** Now. **Stop.** Sha. **King.** Me!?" He called out desperately one syllable at a time.

"Now please Miss Valkyrie! Let us not dawdle any longer! We must make haste to complete this task!" Professor Port had announced with an amused smile on his face.

"Okay Professor!" Nora saluted as she dropped her partner with a loud ***THUD!***. As the blonde leader groaned quietly on the floor, he felt someone lift them and placed him over their shoulder. "Let's go Jaune-Jaune! I want to see our new office room!" Nora announced as she adjusted the hold of her partner on her shoulder.

"**N-NORA!** P-put me down!" Jaune wailed as he flailed his arms. His pleas were left unheard as Nora began to hum loudly and daydream about all the fantastic things she would be able to do when they got there.

"It looks as if you have your hands quite full Mister Arc." Professor Port chuckled as he walked behind the bubbly bomber.

The blonde knight turned his head towards his moustached professor as he gave up his attempts of escaping his partner's confinement. "You don't know the half of it Professor." He sighed.

This was going to be a **VERY** long day...

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**BAM DONE THE CHAPTER! ENDING RIGHT HERE! Things are starting to get REAL interesting now that our lovable duo is about to have their own Office! What sort of things will they have to complete in order to finish their mission of DIRE importance?! Find out by staying in touch and looking out for the next chapter of NORA'S ARC! So leave a comment of what you want our derby duo to do or any constructive criticism to help improve this story into something that will be remembered!**

**With that all said, this is Nutshop saying: Stay Handsome! And have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**PS: Here are my replies to all of your comments and idea's!**

**MaHaL1337****: **These are some pretty interesting and fantastic idea's! With how they thwart the main villain's plan, I'm thinking of incorporating some ideas from the fantastic show 'Kim Possible'. I'm not going to say much more than that :P

**Nasha Rei-Kun****: **Thanks for enjoying the story and the many fantastic ideas of yours! I'll be sure to utilize them within the story! :D

**OBSERVER01****: **Hmm, these are some interesting idea's! I'll think about it a little while longer before making conclusions. As for the disciplinary idea... **I LOVE IT** XD

**Mxthomas****: **Indeed... **INCOMING RAGE!** :O

**Noob6****: **Hmmm... Interesting battle, let me think about it first. Thanks for the idea suggestion.

**The Loneliest Of All****: **That's a pretty interesting idea! As for what would happen... Explosions... enough said. :I

**SuperTroll567****: **Thanks for the confirmation of Bacon XD AS for the ravioli... I don't know :/

**Splendid Skye XIII****: **Thanks! I'm glad you love the idea! :D

**ImSoAwesome****: **Thanks :)

**Ghest****: **It shall indeed be a thing, a **WONDERFUL** thing indeed! XD

**frik1000****: **The badge itself had to have the person's name on it after all. Last thing we need is the students of beacon being confused in what to call the blonde knight. Nora may have quite an imagination and is straight up crazy with some of her ideas, but she is a smart cookie after all and pays attention to some things that most people would not really notice. And I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be sure to add many moments with all the members of Team JNPR! :D


	15. Boxes Full of SURPRISES

**NEWEST CHAPTER BOOM! The moment I published the last chapter, a fantastically hilarious idea had popped into my mind! As for what it may be... READ IT NOW and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Boxes Full of SURPRISES...**

* * *

"...Are we there yet?" Nora groaned as she slowly dragged her feet along the ground.

"Nora, you've just asked that question a minute ago." Jaune sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"B-but we've been walking for **HOURS!**" The bubbly bomber cried out as she waved her arms to emphasize how long it had been.

"... We've only been walking for like ten minute!" To prove his point, he pulled out his scroll from his pocket to reveal that it was only 10:10 am.

"Fret not Miss Valkyrie. We're almost there!" Professor Port announced as he scanned his surroundings. "I believe if we take a left turn at this intersection in front of us, it should be the second door on the right hand side!"

"Oh **BOY!**" Nora cheered loudly as she quickly dashed towards their destination, leaving her partner and the Professor in the dust.

"N-Nora! Wait for me!" Jaune shouted as he ran to his partner's side. The moment he had taken the left turn, he saw his partner simply standing in the middle of the hallway looking rather confused. "...Uh, Nora? Are you okay?"

"…Our office room is our dorm room?" Nora thought out loudly as she stared at their door. The word JNPR engraved on the copper plate on the door.

"**OH!** My apologies, it wasn't the second door to the right, it was the first door actually." Professor Port clarified as he made his way towards the two representatives.

The blonde and the Valkyrie soon turned their heads a little bit to the right of their dorm door for them to see another door with a plaque that said, "First-Year Representative Office."

"Wow… That's pretty convenient!" Nora commented happily as her partner nodded his head in agreement.

"Alight then!" The manly-moustached Professor boomed as he withdrew a set of silver keys from his coat pockets. "Let's get this door unlocked! Nora, would you like to do the honors?"

"Okay Professor!" Nora saluted before catching the keys in her hands. She soon inserted the key into the door handle and twisted it to hear a ***Click!*** within the door to signify that it was now unlocked. "**TA DA!** Nora! The master of unlocking!" Nora quickly turned the doorknob and pushed the door to reveal their new office for the rest of the year. "Whoa..." Was all she could say as she looked around the mountains of boxes that filled the room.

"I apologize for the disarray of your new office young ones." Professor Port sheepishly admitted as he scratched his chin. "Normally we would have this all tidied up before the new first year representatives were selected. Unfortunately, it appears that Ozpin had decided to elect you two yesterday during the closing ceremony of your initiation."

"It's okay Professor." Jaune reassured as he turned back towards what was going to be their new office. It looked as if it was originally a dorm room as he saw the window that looked exactly like theirs followed by the beige carpeting that could barely be seen by all the boxes that covered the floor. And speaking of the boxes... There must have been hundreds of boxes that were varying from all different sizes with some being as small as a coffee mug to others that were even the size of their desks! Written on these boxes in black marker were labels with single words such as: Halloween, Ninja, Robots, Antics, Costumes, Astronauts, Soccer, Make-up... the variety was limitless.

"Jaune-Jaune! Look over here!" Nora cried out as she dug her hand into a box that was labelled 'Pirates'. "**ARRR!** I'm the Pirate Queen!" She impersonated as she placed her newfound pirate hat proudly on her head with a smile.

"Wow..." Jaune muttered as he turned his attention back towards the Professor who had a nostalgic grin on his face. "What is all this stuff Professor?"

Professor Port turned towards the blond knight before slowing turning his head towards the room. "All off these boxes are old memories that represented the events that the previous representatives had created throughout their year as first-year students. They were the very first representatives who brought about the spirit of a true huntsman within them. Probably the two best leaders I've ever seen at my time here at Beacon."

Jaune was astonished by all of this stuff and the previous representatives that led the first year students. "Sooo... Where are they now?" He inquired. If he could find them, maybe they could give him a hand or a few tips as to what he should do.

The Professor's smile quickly vanished when he recalled an old memory. "They've gone missing on a search and destroy Grimm mission several years ago." He frowned as he sighed loudly at the thought of losing two of his best students. "Not a single trace remained when the scouts had arrives. After a week investigating their disappearance, they had concluded them to be MIA…"

"…Are they really dead though Professor?" Nora asked as she walked towards the two huntsmen wearing an eye-patch and a white beard to compliment her swash-buckling costume.

"Absolutely not!" Professor Port called out with a determining grin as he clasped his hands on Jaune and Nora's shoulder. "Those two were as tough as Goliaths! They've survived trials that many hunters including myself would deem impossible! They're probably acting like the heroes they've always wanted to be fighting crime somewhere far away from here!" As he let go of their shoulders, he looked at the room as he rolled up his sleeve. "Right then, enough lolly-gagging! Let's get this room clean up now shall we?"

The blonde knight nodded his head while his partner did a quick salute before crying out, "Aye-Aye Professor!"

* * *

**Two Hours Later...**

* * *

"Man... How many boxes are there?!" Jaune complained as he rolled his shoulders from lifting a box labeled 'Wigs'.

"I don't know Jaune-Jaune, but they sure did have a lot of neat stuff!" Nora called out as she had finally put away a box labelled 'War' into the exceptionally large closet. "And to think, we're going to be using these things as the new representatives for our year! I really want to check out the Comic box when we're done!"

"It does sound pretty neat Nora..." The blonde knight agreed as he took hold of a box with the word 'Medical' written on the left side. "Now that I think about it... Professor, why didn't you ask the grounds keeping staff to take care of this?"

"As much as I would have wanted to Mister Arc, I recommend trying to tidying up this situation without their assistance. They already have their hands full with simply cleaning and repairing a majority of things throughout the academy. Not to mention that adding more work for them would be rather… unpleasant." Professor Port huffed on the couch as he pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow.

The blonde knight had thought about it for a few seconds as he placed his box between two titled 'Banana' and 'Spectacles' "Hmmm... You do have a point Professor."

When they had taken care of approximately half of the boxes that covered the office room, Peter decided to make an announcement. "Right then, let's stop lifting these boxes and take a break." The moment the word 'break' was heard, Jaune sighed in relief as he sat on a box dubbed 'Pajamas' to relax his tired muscles while Nora whined with a quiet ***Aww...*** "Say... why don't you two start making your way towards the cafeteria and grab yourself some lunch! We still have ways to go and we can't have you working on an empty stomach!"

"B-but what about you Professor?" Nora asked as she put away her pirate costume into their proper places. "You have to eat too."

The moustached Professor waved his hands in front of himself as he cleared his throat. "Don't worry about me Miss Valkyrie, I've got to get myself ready to teach my next class! I'll be sure to indulge on my own lunch before class starts. Not to mention that your friends must be curious as to what you two have been doing!"

"Well… if you say so Professor!" The bubbly bomber quickly skipped towards her partner before grabbing hold of her partner's arm. "Quickly Jaune-Jaune! Food **AWAITS!**" She cheered loudly with a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright, alri- **what the- WHOA!**" Jaune couldn't complete his sentence as Nora dragged him quickly along the ground towards the cafeteria. "**NORA?! *OW!* WHAT ARE YOU- *OOF!* PROFESSOR *OOW!* HEEEEEELLPP!**" His pleas for assistance grew silent as the duo made their way to their friends... and food.

When he deemed that he was now alone, the old Professor slowly pulled out an old photo behind his First-Year Assistive Teacher badge before chuckling quietly at wonderful memories it brought before him. "I can see why the Headmaster picked those two to represent the first year students." He told himself with a grin as he looked happily at the photo of two students taking a photo with him in the centre. "They act just like them...***Sniff!***" He wiped the tears that welled within his eyes before starting back at the pillars of boxes before him with a look of determination. "Well! I better get as much as I can done here before class starts!"

* * *

**In the Cafeteria...**

* * *

"Hey, where's the rest of your team?" Yang inquired as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Not entirely sure actually." Ren replied as he used his chopsticks to slowly eat his hot bowl of noodle soup.

"...How do you guys not know where your other team members are?" Blake asked as she took a generous bite of her tuna melt sandwich.

Pyrrha could only shrug her shoulders as she used her napkin to wipe away the remainder of her meal. "Professor Port told us to go on about our day since they had some sort of project they needed to complete before the sun goes down."

"Hmm... I wonder what they're doing." The young leader asked as she shoved another cookie into her mouth.

"Probably first-year representative business." Weiss grumbled as she took a small bite into her salad.

"Well, that is true." The blonde brawler commented as she waved her half-eaten apple. "It kinda does make you think though... What kind of secret project do Nora and Vomit boy even need to do anyway? The fact that they didn't arrive when their names were called in some of our classes is quite fishy if you ask me."

"Oh that? Yeah, me and Jaune-Jaune had to clean up our new office room!" Nora answered back as she scooped a big spoonful of her macaroni and cheese.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. Thanks for telling us Nora." Pyrrha commented as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yoor Wefom!" She replied happily as she chewed happily on her well-deserved lunch.

The five other huntresses plus Ren simply nodded their heads before returning to their meals... though that was sent to a screeching halt when they were completely startled by the sudden appearance of their missing friend. Yang had yelped and jumped backwards with her knee's hitting the table before quickly sitting back down from the jolt of pain. The impact on the table had caused the young leader to accidentally swallow her cookie whole causing her to create a series of choking sounds. The Heiress's salad had been sent flying from the sudden jerk of the table before it landed directly on top of her head. Ren's bowl of noodle soup soon spilled haphazardly on his partner's lap whilst Pyrrha had spat out her fizzy drink directly onto the green gunman's direction.

As for Blake... she had accidentally dropped her sandwich on her book which she had placed on her lap.

"**N-NORA?!**" Weiss cried out as she pulled out a brand new handkerchief. "Wh-where did you come from?!"

"I walked here!" Nora happily replied as she held onto her plate of food before everything went chaotic.

"G-guys..!" Ruby gagged as she held onto her throat. "I-I'm... ch-choking..! H-help..!"

"M-my book..." Blake whimpered as she saw the tuna and cheese slowly stain the pages of her beloved book.

"Ow! Ow! **OW!** Hot! Hot! **HOT!**" Pyrrha cried out painfully as she stood up to fan her skirt and tights thighs.

Ren had used his napkin to quickly wipe the soda from his face. "Nora... please give us a warning before you do that again."

"Sorry Renny." The bubbly bomber apologized as she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck.

"Wait a minute..." Yang called out as she slowly pulled herself up. "If you're here... then where's-"

"What happened here?" The other blonde asked as he got a good glimpse of his friends. Yang looked as if she was in pain of some sort... Weiss seemed to have lettuce, croutons and dressing all over her hair, face and clothes... Pyrrha seemed to have a large wet stain envelope her sleeves, skirt and stockings... Ren's hair was drenched followed by the upper part of his uniform... Blake looked as if she could burst into tears at a moment's notice... And finally Ruby was squirming on the ground holding onto her throat as she looked as if she was cho- "Oh my- **QUICK! THE HEIMLICH MANEUVER!**" Jaune shouted as he quickly dropped his sandwich tray in order to save his first friend. He was at her side at record time before quickly but carefully pulling her up with her face facing away from him.

Yang shot up from her seat as she saw the blonde knight getting a little bit _too_ close to her baby sister. "What the- Jaune?! **WHAT ARE YOU**-"

"**I'M SAVING HER LIFE!**" Jaune shouted halting the protective sibling's advance dead in her tracks as he quickly wrapped his arms under the young leader's arms into the proper position with one hand wrapped into a fist below her ribcage. When he was in the correct position, he jerked his arms inward and upward at the same time causing the choking leader to be lifted from her feet. After the third try, the cookie that was about to take the young girl's life shot out from her throat at frightening speeds ricocheting all over the cafeteria.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Other Side of the Cafeteria...**

* * *

Cardin Winchester was currently sitting lazily on his bench as he enjoyed his large plate of spaghetti and meatballs while telling his teammates his secret to his muscular success. "Alright, in order for you guys to get fine muscles like mine, you've got to do four important rules!"

The other three teammates of team CRDL, Sky Lark, Russel Thrush, and Dove Bronzewing, soon pulled out small notepads before clicking their pens to signify that they were ready to learn. "What's the first rule we have to follow boss?" Russel asked as he turned towards his leader.

The tall leader raised his pointer finger as he stared at his teammates dead in the eyes. "First of all, you have to eat your vegetables! Look I know it sound pretty lame and that your parents have been telling you this ever since you were kids but they're right. It will give you the proper energy needed for you to last longer in workouts and in general."

"Eat... vegetables... Got it!" The green haired huntsman jotted down quickly.

"What about the second thing?" Dove Bronzewing inquired as he completed his little doodle to eat healthy.

"The second rule is that you've got to follow is you have to go to the fitness and workout at least three times a week with a day or two break in between." Cardin emphasized as he tapped the lunch table three times. "I'll be there to supervise you guys as you do the workouts since you need someone to spot for you as you lift weights and to make sure you're in the right posture while you're doing it."

"...Why don't we just work out every day?" The blued haired halberdier asked as he wrote down everything his leader had said word for word.

"That's a good question Sky! There's a reason why it's best workout with a day to cool down. And that's where the third rule comes in. You have to make sure you get plenty of sleep." He got a few confused stares from his teammates signaling him to elaborate. "The reason being is mainly because that's where the muscles develop, while you sleep. If you guys can schedule yourself to sleep at a set time and not stay up so late, not only will you being feeling great when you wake up, but you'll be looking great too!"

"Don't... play... video games... so late... Done!" Russel had written down sloppily. "So what's that last thing anyway?"

The explosive mace wielder scanned his surrounding before leaning in towards the table signaling the others to do the same. "What I'm about to tell you is some pretty top secret stuff. I want to make sure that you guys promise me that you will not tell **ANYONE** this! Understand me?" He whispered quietly. When he saw that message was sent across from the three nods of approval, he cleared his throat before looking them all in the eyes as he readied another fork full of his lunch. "Okay... The fourth rule that you need to follow in order for this to work is that you have to- ***THWACK!* ACK!**" The tall huntsman cried out as he felt something swift and painful strike the back of his neck so powerfully that it caused him to black out instantly... his face colliding with a loud ***SPLAT!* **onto the tomato-drenched spaghetti. His arm still propped up on the table with his fork full of spaghetti... and a pork meatball.

The three other members of team CRDL sat in place frozen in fear as they looked at their fallen leader before turning towards one another. "Uh... Cardin? You alive?" Dove asked as he poked the mace wielder's head with his fork.

... There was no response.

"Is he... dead?!" Russel asked as he nudged himself further away from their leader's corpse.

"Wh-who could have done this?!" Sky cried out as he scanned his surroundings.

Suddenly a small round object landed at the middle of their lunch table revealing to be a small, smoking cookie that spun quickly before it stopped... After a few seconds petrified silence, the green haired huntsman connected the dots before jumping quickly to a conclusion. "...**THAT'S A BAAAD COOKIE! RUN AWAY!**" He screeched cowardly before making a mad dash towards their dorm, his two other teammates screaming girlishly right behind him.

"**S-SORRY ABOUT THAT!**" Jaune apologized loudly at the other end of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Back to teams RWBY and JNPR...**

* * *

"...A-are you okay Ruby?" The blonde rescuer asked as he picked up his unopened water bottle from the floor before handing it towards his fellow leader.

"***Cough!* *Cough!* **Y-yeah... I-I'm okay now." She replied before drinking the offered bottle. After she had chugged about more than half of the bottle's contents, she had sighed in relief and turned towards her friend. "Man... That was scary, I think my life just flashed before my eyes! Thanks for saving my life Jaune!"

"Eh... It's no biggie really." He smiled sheepishly. "You were choking on something and I just acted accordingly! Besides, you would have done the exact same thing for me."

The blonde brawler was rather confused as to what had just happened before her. "...Huh?" Was all she could say... In fact, that's what everyone could mutter when they had seen the first year representative spring into action.

... Except for Nora that is.

"...**WOW** Jaune-Jaune! That was **INCREDIBLE**! One moment you were walking here casually to have your lunch and the next moment, you're suddenly saving your friend's life! Not to mention you had that no nonsense attitude as you worked were doing the Heimlich! Are you actually a doctor too Jaune-Jaune?! If you are, that would explain **EVERYTHING**!"

Jaune fidgeted slowly in place when he realized all of the unwanted gazes he was receiving from the other students. "U-Um... You guys can like, go back to your lunches now... I'm going to go… and get me another... sandwich." With that finally said, he made his way back towards the line to retrieve another chicken sandwich.

When he had finally departed, the students had finally snapped out of their stupor before slowly returning towards their friends quietly muttering amongst themselves of today's most recent event. "Well... that happened." Ren called out to break the silence at their table.

"...It was quite impressive indeed." The Spartan agreed as she attempted to wring out her skirt.

"I'm surprised that he was able to move that fast!" Ruby commented as she continued to merrily eat her chocolate-chip cookies. "I think he was as fast as me!"

"... How can you even be looking at those cookies?!" Weiss cried out as she stared at her leader in shock. "They almost killed you!"

"Nah, I'll be fine." The young leader replied as she fanned her hand at her partner. "I usually eat cookies this fast all the time! Nora just caught me off guard."

"Ehehe... Sorry for almost killing you Ruby..." Nora apologized quietly.

"Apology accepted!" Ruby smiled as the bubbly bomber sighed in relief.

"Alright, I'm back!" The blonde leader exclaimed as he placed his food tray holding his delicious chicken sandwich. "So... could someone explain to me why Ruby was choking on a chocolate-chip cookie?"

"Nora came out of nowhere and startled all of us." Yang started out.

"Yang hit the table caused my salad to fly." Weiss glared at the blonde brawler who mouthed a silent apology.

"The same thing caused me to accidentally swallow my cookie whole." Ruby added as she raised her hand.

"Don't you do that already?" Nora wondered as she remembered her friend practically inhaling cookies whole during her game of Go-fish.

"Ren's bowl of noodle soup spilled onto my lap." Pyrrha gestured to the state of her poor uniform.

"She spat her drink at me." Ren jerked her thumb towards the Spartan who was bowing her head.

"...Uh-huh. What about Blake?" The seven other hunters turned towards the black bowed huntress in training... only to see that she was no longer there. "Hey... where'd Blake go?

"She must have disappeared on some sort of secret ninja mission!" Nora concluded as she slammed her fist onto the table causing the cutlery to rattle on the table.

Yang tapped her chin when she suddenly thought up an answer. "Wait a minute, I can call her!" She then pulled out her scroll before dialing her number... They were quite surprised when they had heard the voice over Yang's scroll.

"***Sniff!*** H-hello..?" Blake answered back as her voice quivered quietly.

"...Blakey?" Yang called out to her partner with concern evident in her voice. "Wh-what's the matter?"

"...M-my book...***Sniff!***" The black bowed ninja replied as she sobbed at the state of her beloved book.

"Wait, what happened to Blake's book?" Jaune inquired as he took a large bite of his sandwich.

"Apparently she accidentally dropped her tuna melt sandwich onto her book." Weiss clarified as she plucked a crouton from her hair. "Though I'm not sure why she's making such a big fuss about a simple book."

"**IT'S NOT JUST A SIMPLE BOOK!**" Blake screeched causing the heiress to wince from the volume from Yang's scroll. "I treat all my books like they're my **CHILDREN!**"

"I can relate to that actually..." Ruby admitted sheepishly. "She's acting like how I would if I saw my baby Crescent Rose was damaged."

"Alright calm down Blake." Yang called out to her scroll. "Look, all we have to do is get you a new book and everythi-"

"**IT WON'T BE THE SAME!**" The black-bowed huntress wailed loudly. "You can't just replace something like that the moment it gets dirty! It has to be give a proper burial so that it will be **REMEMBE-**"

"Um... Yang?" Jaune called out as he waved his sandwich in the air. "Could you pass me your scroll? I think I might have the solution to her problem..."

"...Alright Vomit boy." The blonde brawler agreed as she slowly handed her fellow blonde her scroll.

"Wait a minute... What are you even going to do Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked as she finished off her lunch.

"Just watch..." Was all he said as he slowly put the scroll to his ear. "Hey Blake?... Yeah, it's me Jaune... Look, could you explain to me what happened to your book? ...uh-huh...Oh... O-okay then, how many pages did the contents of your sandwich ruin... Oh that's easy to fix!... Yes I'll take care of it... You'll be surprised in all the random things I know... You don't know the half of it... So I'll head to my room now to get it readied... Hello? Blake? Are you there?" He soon removed the scroll from his ear before looking at the screen. "Huh, she hung up on me..."

"Did she explain why she did?" Ren asked as he placed the wet napkin on his food tray.

The blonde knight only shook his head. "She didn't say, though she did sound like she was ru-**ACK!**" Jaune couldn't finish his sentence as he was quickly tackled by a black blur that sent both him and the assailant to the ground.

"OH! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **THANK YOU!**" Blake exclaimed as she gave the blonde knight a hug that could rival the bubbly bomber herself.

"Blake!" Jaune wheezed out as he could feel the air escape from his lungs. "My... Ribs!"

"Oh my Blakey!" Yang called out too her partner playfully. "That's pretty bold of you to hug someone so close like that publicly!"

The black bowed bookworm blinked a few times before casting her gaze towards her friends... Then towards the other students that were giving her some rather odd looks. That was when she quickly scrambled to her feet all while avoiding the many gazes towards her crimson blushing face "T-thanks..." She quietly mumbled as she pulled the blonde boy back up to his feet.

"***Cough!*** You're very... welcome Blake." The blonde knight answered back as attempted to get the air back into his poor lungs. After a few seconds of deep breathing, he turned towards his second fallen sandwich... then towards his friends still seated on the table. "Right, let's head back to the dorms. I bet you three would like to change out from your uniform into something... cleaner?"

"Agreed." Pyrrha, Ren and Weiss answered back simultaneously causing the other friends to chuckle at how serious they said it.

"And while we're at it, the ones who aren't dirty from their lunches can follow me towards mine and Jaune-Jaune's new office!" Nora exclaimed as she slid of from her seat. "Look! I even got this new hat!" To prove her point, she pulled a rather large ten-gallon hat from her combat skirt. "**HOWDY!** I'm the sheriff! Look at my badge!"

Ruby gasped loudly when she had seen the cowboy hat proudly on display on the bubbly bomber's head. "That's so **COOL!**"

"I know right?!" Nora gushed excitedly with equal volume. "There's like a whole bunch of neat stuff back in the room!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" With that finally said, the two energetic huntresses cheered happily before quickly making their way out the door.

"I can't wait to get my little baby fixed!" Blake quietly mumbled to herself as she quickly followed her leader.

"... Let's just get this day over with please?" Weiss groaned with Pyrrha and Ren nodding their heads approvingly before following their friends.

Before Jaune could follow suit, he felt a hand gently clasp on his arm. He soon turned his head and was quite surprised when he saw Yang looking down on the ground. "Yang? Are you okay?" He was suddenly enveloped in another hug which was a lot softer than what he had been experiencing ever since he had stepped foot in this Academy causing him to blush and stutter. "Y-Yang?! Uh-um w-what are you d-doing?"

"I just wanted to say... thanks... for saving my sister today... and protecting her yesterday." She quietly mumbled into his chest causing the blonde boy to stare wide eyed at what he was seeing.

"Okaaaay..?"

"If... If it weren't for you..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. "J-Jaune?"

"Hey, don't worry about it Yang." Jaune smiled genuinely as he looked her in the eyes. "You guys are my friends! And friends look out for each other! Not to mention that you guys would probably do the same for me if I was in trouble!"

The blonde brawler couldn't help but blush a bit from the sincerity within the fellow blonde's voice and from the lady-killer-like smile. Before should speak, she was interrupted by her little sister crying out for them. "**YANG! JAUNE!** Come on you blonde slowpokes! I wanna see the new office that has all that neat stuff!"

The two blonds in question turned towards the cafeteria doors before turning towards each other chuckling at the young leader's voice. "I guess we should get going now huh Vomit boy?" Yang called out.

"Will you ever stop calling me that nickname?" The blonde knight groaned as they began their trek towards their dorms. His back slumped when he had heard the answer he really didn't want to hear.

"...Nope!"

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**DONE! BAM! The chapter has finished! I'm going to have to cut it here since 5k words is a good amount for this funny chapter! though at the same time! WHOA! Such unveiling of Jaune's endless amount of skills that aren't combat related! Such foreshadowing of what is to come! Such mystery from Professor Port's missing students! SUCH HILARITY FROM EVERYTHING! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! I DON'T EVEN KNO- well actually I do since I'm the one writing it but YEAH IT' SO EXCITING! So leave an idea here in the comments or any constructive criticism and I'll be sure to improve them for the other chapters to come! With that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

**P.S. Here are my replies to your comments :)**

**frik1000****: **Oh I assure you, there will definetly be some special moments for our manly-moustached pro! Thank's for enjoying the chapter as well as pointing out those mistakes!

**FlashFreezer0****: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**OBSERVER01****: **Thanks :)

**an25****: **Nice thinkin! I've got something similar to that at the moment but for now, I'm pacing myself. Thanks for the idea as well as enjoying the chapter!

**Guest****:** Eh, they're pretty long in my standards. Usually I'd like my chapters to be at least 2k words long and 6k words at most.

**Ghest****: **Oh I think I have something that could top that! I wont tell you what it is though! It'll spoil the surprise XD

**ImSoAwesome****: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. Boxes, Books and Bandits

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nutshop here once more to reveal the second last day of their first day of box-cleaning/ office preparing! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?! You guys must be thinking. "WHOA! Nutshop's been posting like a total of three chapters so soon! THAT'S PRETTY CRAZY!" Well the main reason being is because I'm on the reading week!**

**It's college stuff… Don't worry about it too much… :I**

**But because of this epic week, I'm already caught up on my assignments so with all of this fantastic free time, I GET TO WRITE FREELY! HORRAY! :D**

**Though my spree of chapter publishing will most likely return to its weekly schedule mainly because it's quickly coming to a close and then I've got to get myself ready for more assignments to come…**

**Well, that's all I've got to say for now. So ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF NORA'S ARC!**

* * *

**Boxes, Books and Bandits…**

* * *

"So let me get this straight Jaune-Jaune." Nora declared as they all arrived at their dorm hallway. "I'm going to be showing Blakey, Ruby and Yangy all of the neat stuff in our office while Weissy and Pyr-Pyr take a shower, Renny changes his clothes and you take care of Blakey's book?"

"… That about sums it all up yeah." Jaune confirmed as he pulled out his scroll to unlock his dorm door. "We've only got about thirty minutes before afternoon classes start so be sure to get yourselves cleaned up before class starts okay? Nora and I still have to stay here and clean up our office."

"Wait, how come you two don't have to go to class?" Weiss inquired as she removed yet another crouton from her hair.

"The headmaster excused us for the entire day to clean up our office!" Nora exclaimed as she still wore her fancy ten-gallon hat.

"Lucky…" Ruby whined rather loudly. "We already have our first assignments due on Friday!"

"Please don't remind me." Jaune groaned as his door made a ***Beep!*** noise to verify it was now unlocked. "In any case, I've got to take care of your book Blake. I'll let you know when it's all cleaned up!"

Before the blonde leader was about to enter his dorm room along with his two wet teammates, Blake decided to speak up. "Um… Jaune? Is it okay if I tag along?" She asked curiously. "I want to see how you'd be able to clean the stains from my book."

"Oh sure Blakey..." Yang called out playfully to her partner as she rolled her eyes and waggled her brows. "I bet when he's finished with your book, you have another stain you'd want him to take care of."

Jaune and Blake blinked a few times before turning towards one another… then blushing furiously at the thought of what the blonde brawler had suggested. "**Y-YANG!**" Ruby screeched toward her older sister who was laughing hysterically at their embarrassment. "What are you **DOING?!**"

"Hehe… Oh you guys are so much fun to tease!" Yang admitted as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ugh, so perverted…" Weiss sneered as she made her way towards the RWBY dorm bathroom.

"U-um okay sure B-Blake!" The blond knight answered back with a stutter before quickly ushering her inside. "Nora, you're in charge but make sure you don't make anything suddenly explode… okay?"

"Aye-aye Jaune-Jaune!" The bubbly quickly saluted before waving happily at her partner who gently shut the door. When it was only the three of them in the dorm hallway, she quickly turned towards the two sisters before quickly announcing, "So! You girls want to see mine and Jaune-Jaune's new office?!"

"Heck yeah we do!" The blonde brawler cheered with her fist raised high into the air.

Ruby quickly nodded her head vigorously. "But where is your new office anyway?"

"Right over there actually!" Nora directed as she pointed her finger towards their office. The two sisters turned their heads a little to the right following the pink-gloved finger before looking rather shocked at what they were seeing.

Yang was the first one to speak. "…Your office is just beside your dorm?"

"Yep!" Nora confirmed as she nodded her head. "Pretty convenient huh?"

"… Why didn't we notice that door earlier this morning?" Ruby asked her sister who could only shrug her shoulders.

"Well either way, welcome to the First-Year Representative office!" She then unlocked the door and parted it wide open for the two girls to see.

"… Whoa." Ruby mumbled as she saw the mountains of boxes that occupied the other side of the room. "This sort of looks like our room! But instead of beds and desks… there are couches and boxes everywhere!"

"So this is what your and Jaune have been trying to clean up?" Yang asked curiously as she jerked her hand towards the mess in front of them. The amount of boxes that she was seeing was quite daunting… it sort of reminded her of how she perceived cleaning her room when she was younger.

"Yep, yep!" Nora replied as she examined the room. "We've been given the task to get this room all tidied up before tomorrow! It's tough work I know, but it's pretty fun when we get to find all sorts of things!" She then examined the room very carefully realizing something was off.

"Uh… hey Nora?" Ruby inquired as she saw the bubbly bomber deep in thought. "You okay?"

"…I thought that there'd be more boxes lying around." The disciplinarian admitted causing the two guests to stare at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Nora?" Yang asked as she looked at the boxes curiously.

"Well… before me and Jaune-Jaune left to go and grab lunch, we only took care of about a quarter of these boxes… Now there's only half!" The bubbly bomber began to pinch her chin. "How mysterious…"

"You guys!" Ruby cried out catching the two older huntress's attention. "I found a note attached to this big box!"

"**REALLY?!**" Nora quickly dashed towards the young leader before spotting the note. "Awesome! You've found a clue! And look! It's from Professor Port!"

Ruby blinked a few times before turning her head towards the bubbly bomber. "Wait a minute… Why did Professor Poo- er- Port leave a note here?"

"Oh that's easy!" Nora exclaimed happily. "He's our First-Year Assistive Teacher!"

"… Huh?" The young leader inquired. "What does he even do?" Nora could only shrug her shoulders.

"So… What does the note say little sis?" Yang inquired as she slowly made her way towards the two other girls.

"Let me see…" Ruby quickly took the note from the box before making attempting to read the note. "***AHEM!* **_Dear Mister Arc and Miss Valkyrie. I write to you this note to inform you that I will not be able to assist you in cleaning up the rest of your new office! In order to compensate for this, I've taken it upon myself to tidy up as much as I can before I had to return and teach the next batch of student. I wish you good luck on your task._"

"Well, that was nice of him!" Nora hummed as she was quite happy to not clean up as much as before.

"Yeah… Oh wait, there's more." Ruby cleared her throat before reading the tiny text at the bottom. "_P.S. I found this box holding some pretty interesting items. I think that you and your friends will enjoy them very much on your spare time!_ **OH!** Can I open the box Nora? Pleeease?!"

The female representative nodded her head causing the young huntress to squeal happily before quickly unfolding the top of the box. When it was finally opened, the three girls we greeted with a blinding, golden light. "Wha-What's happening?!"

"Where's this light coming from?!" Yang cried out as she covered her lilac eyes with her arm from the bright glow.

"**MY EYES! IT BURNS!**" Nora shouted out in pain.

"Don't look directly at the light Nora!" Ruby complained as she attempted to cover her with her small hands.

After a few seconds had past, the shining glow had finally stopped. With the three huntresses no longer blinded by the light, they slowly peaked inside the box before gasping in amazement.

… The contents within were simply breath-taking.

As they alternated between what was inside the box and the expressions on each other's face, Nora was the first to speak. "… Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?"

An excited grin could be seen on Yang's face as she spoke for both herself and her smiling sister. "… Oh yeah."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the JNPR Dorm…**

* * *

"So! What's this book you want me to take care of?" Jaune inquired as he retrieved his luggage from beneath one of the desks in his dorm.

"I…It's this one." She slowly relinquished the hold on her damaged book before handing one of it to the blonde knight.

Seeing how she was a bit hesitant at first, Jaune slowly reached out his arms and gently took the stained book from its owner's hand. He began to inspect the cover and was quite intrigued with what he was seeing. "…_Ninja's of Love_ huh? That's a pretty neat title! Judging by what the front cover is saying… it's an adventure/romance novel with slices of action and drama on the side?" Personally, he enjoyed humor based stories the most but he also had quite the appreciation for romance and adventure.

Blake nodded her head quickly as she sat on a nearby chair looking downward on the ground. She really wanted to go in great details in expressing the sheer beauty of her book to the intrigued young man… though at the same time, she was incredibly embarrassed of the fact that she had just handed him one of pieces of… exotic literature. The black-bowed ninja could have sworn that he would have been making fun of her like many of her old colleagues had back in the day but found it quite refreshing that the huntsman in training in front of her seemed to think otherwise.

Her amber eye stumbled upon his hands and was surprised to see that his thumb just so happened to conveniently conceals the 'M' rating on the back of the book. 'Maybe… maybe he won't find out!' She hoped quietly.

"Alright then! I'll be sure to take care of your book!" The blonde knight slowly pulled out what appeared to be a small, black briefcase before placing it delicately onto the desk.

"Wh-what's that Jaune?" Blake inquired as she caught a glance of the strange black briefcase.

"It's my book repair kit!" Jaune replied back as he unlatched the locks and parted it open. The moment it was parted open, it revealed a series of rather odd, everyday items including a feather duster, two small rags, a little jar filled with water, a fire-dust powered iron with wax paper wrapped at the metal surface, a small container with stain removal cream, a hair dryer, a plastic palette knife and finally a large, white place mat that occupied the bottom half of the briefcase. As he retrieved what appeared to be a pair of rubber gloves and a dental mask, he turned towards the black-bowed huntress and gave her a reassuring smile. "Now don't you worry Blake, I'll make sure that your book will be all taken care of!"

"W-will it make it?" She asked quietly as she shifted uncomfortably on her chair.

With a snap of his glove, he placed on his mask and said. "I'll make sure of it. If you need a more comfortable seat, you can use my bed!" And with that, he quickly got to work.

It was all a blur as she quietly observed the blonde knight before her. She was astonished at how the process took place and was even more impressed at how he was going it! First he would examine every page quickly and carefully. Then when he found an affected area, he would then pull out the palette knife and gently scrape off any solid objects before disposing them within a small, metal trash bin at the corner of the briefcase. When it was done, he would retrieve the small rag and dab it into the cream before rubbing it onto the affected area. She was surprised to see that the stains quickly disappear followed by the odour of Swiss cheese and tuna. He then took the other rag and dabbed it into the jar of water to quickly remove the excess of the cleaning product. She was curious as to how he was going to handle the wrinkles of the page… but it was answered when he pulled out the iron and pressed down on the single page. After a few seconds, he withdrew the iron from the page revealing that it was no longer wrinkled! In fact, it looked better than ever before!

'Amazing…' was all could Blake say as she continued to observer the book operation. Suddenly, his pace began to slow down, and then it came to a complete stop. "W-what's the matter Jaune?"

The blonde knight slowly turned towards her as he pulled down his dental mask to reveal his rather red blush. "…Um, why is she using a chain like that?" Suddenly, Blake appeared to have simply vanished from her seat causing the blonde knight to jump. "B-Blake? Where'd you go?!" He then turned towards his bed when he spotted the black-bowed huntress laying on her stomach burying her faced into the pillow.

"… Kill me now." She whimpered quietly as the embarrassment was simply too much for her to bear.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later…**

* * *

"Alright! It's finished Blake!" He announced loudly causing Blake to shoot her head from the pillow. "You can take your book now if you want." As he discarded his rubber gloves and his dental mask in the nearest trash bin, he turned towards the black-bowed huntress and was quite surprised to see the book already in her hands.

Blake was completely stupefied as she held onto her precious _Ninja's of Love_ book. It looked as if it had been purchased from the bookstore! As she inspected the affected pages, she was greeted by wrinkleless, stainless pages with the text still rich and crisp. "H-how?" Was all she could mumble as she caressed the book in her hands.

"Well, my sisters have a tendency to scribble and cause a mess on a majority of my comic books. Not to mention that it costs too much to replace everything all the time. So I looked up a video online and I've been basically cleaning up stuff like this ever since!"

"Interesting…" She replied as she made her way towards the blonde knight. "Thank Jaune."

"Anytime Blake." Jaune replied back as he began to tidy up his briefcase. "Just be careful where you place your book next time… okay? We don't want your only book that you brought to Professor Port's to be ruined after all."

Blake quickly turned towards Jaune in shock from what she had just heard. "B-but how did you find out?!"

"Well… when you're sitting in a classroom bored out of your mind… Yeah…" Jaune sheepishly responded as he scratched the back of his neck. His neck-scratching was quickly interrupted when Blake had tackled him onto the ground causing the both of them to land on the carpeted ground with an ***OOF!***

"You better not tell anyone, and I mean **ANYONE** about this book!" She ordered as she sat atop of the blonde knight's stomach. "**GOT IT?!**"

"Why did you have to knock me down on the ground?!" Jaune groaned as he looked up at Blake's scowling face. Why were women so scary at this school?!

"To make sure you don't run away when I tell you this…" She then brought her face awfully to his as she used her book to poke his throat. "If I find out that you told somebody about my book… I will not hesitate to take your life… **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!**"

Before Jaune could respond, the bathroom doors opened revealing a dryer Pyrrha and Ren looking rather surprised at what they saw on the floor. "… Are we interrupting something Jaune?" Ren called out with a playful smirk on his face.

When Jaune and Blake realized the current position they were in, they blushed once more before quickly shot themselves up to their feet. "I-It's not what it looks like!" Blake cried out as she covered her book with her hands.

"Riiiiight…" Pyrrha replied back with a raised brow and a grin of her own. "You definitely weren't making a move our leader with your faces almost touching…"

"We're being serious!" Jaune defended as he attempted to control the blush on his face. "We weren't doing anything like that!"

"Uh huh…" Ren called out as he shook his head. "In any case, let's just go and check up on Nora. There's been some sort of commotion going on in the room beside us…"

"… Good Idea Ren." Jaune replied back thankful at the change of topic.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the First-Rep Office…**

**[A.N.] [watch?v=NrTxBcw6uwo] go for fitting showdown music!**

* * *

"… You're in the presence of the Sherriff Queen you no-good bandits." Nora announced in a fake western accent as leered at the two intruders standing readily opposite of her. "I suggest you leave Boxtown before one of ya'll… gets their legs busted." Her badge shined brightly against the hanging light with her weapon slung loosely on her weapon hostler.

"I don't think so…" Yang sneered with a smile as she wore a purple bandana over her neck with a yellow and brown poncho over her uniform. "This here town is gonna belong to Yella Yang! And there aint **NOBODY** whose gonna stop me!"

"Guess again sis…" Ruby retorted as she wore a curly grey moustache with a sombrero and cowboy boots. "Ransacka Ruby's gonna take **EVERYTHING** in this town and keep it all for myself! Especially the **COOKIES!**"

***GASP!*** "You **FIEND!**" Yang growled as she held stared at the other bandit. "You were my sister! We could have taken over this town together!"

"We live in rough times Yang." Ruby replied back as she adjusted her sombrero. "Not to mention that you took all my cookies while I **WASN'T LOOKING!**"

"Are you really still angry at me about that?" The yellow themed bandit smirked at her sister's pouting face. "You could have just gone and stolen some more!"

"But those were my strawberry chocolate-chip cookies!" Ruby counted as she slowly walked away from her sister. "And I will avenge their deliciousness by taking you down, taking Nora down, and taking **EVERYTHING** down for my own!

"Both of you aren't going to be taking **ANYTHING** from **MY** town…" The Sherriff replied back as she alternated her eyes between the two bandits. "The only thing you two will be taking will be a nice, long time-out when you're both in **JAIL!**"

"We'll see about that!" The two sisters replied in unison.

So here they were…

…Three young huntresses-in-training,

…Pretending to be western themed Sheriffs and bandits,

…In the middle of a town made entirely out of boxes,

…Armed with their plastic foam dart guns,

…Having a deadly Mexican stand-off,

…During lunchtime.

As Nora's scroll was playing cowboy showdown music loudly on top one of the boxes, the three girls were subtly observing one another… waiting for the perfect time to fire their respective weapons. One false move could end their lives in the span of seconds. After a few seconds of silence had passed between the three girls, the door suddenly creaked open revealing a rather confused Jaune. "Hey Nora! What's going on in-"

"**NOW!**" The three huntresses cried out simultaneously as they quickly brandished out their weaponry. Ruby had revealed a plastic lever-action rifle and quickly fired its foam darts rapidly from its cartridge. Yang brought out her toy break-action double-barreled shotgun and fired as fast as she could from the hip. The Sherriff Queen of Boxtown quickly unclasped a yellow six-chambered pump-action pistol from her hostler and begun firing wildly at the two bandits before her.

Everything happened so quickly that all three of them were pelted with a barrage of foam, rubber darts before they all collapsed for being shot in the face or in the chest. As the music slowly grew silent, the three bodies laid still with bullets completely surround them all. When a few seconds had passed, Jaune decided to speak up once again. "What just happe-"

***Thonk!***

The blonde representative suddenly felt something strike his chest as he saw Ruby fire her last bullet for her gun before pretending to be dead. He looked downward as saw an orange rubber dart stick itself directly onto the centre of his badge. As he slowly removed the bullet from his badge with a soft ***Pop!***, he waited a few seconds before suddenly clenching his chest. "**AUGH! **T-the **PAIN!**" He cried out before falling down to one knee. "I… I had so much… to live for!" When he muttered his last words, he soon joined the three corpses on the carpeted ground lying on his back with a ***Bleh…*** all while sticking his tongue out for added effect.

When a few seconds of silence had passed, Ruby couldn't hold in her chuckles and began to laugh happily at all the fun she was having. Her laughter was so infectious in fact that the three remaining bodies soon joined in as they rolled along the foam darted ground clenching their sides. Even the three bystanders beside the door frame couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at what they had just seen. When the laughter had slowly settled down, the blonde knight decided to ask his question. "… We have dart guns?"

"**YEAH!**" Nora exclaimed as she gestured towards the opened box. "Professor Port found us this box filled with them and we've been playing with them While we were waiting!"

"Really?" Blake called out as she had an amused grin as she saw her partner still lying on the ground.

"You betcha Blakey!" Yang replied back as she pulled herself from the ground. "You should see the kinds of things they have in here!"

"I'm so jealous of you guys!" Ruby whined as she began to clean up her bullets and rifle. "You guys get to play with all of this neat stuff while I'm stuck with all the boring homework stuff!"

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the young huntress's plight. "Well, tell you what Ruby. When you finish up all your classes and homework, just give me or Nora here a call and we'll show you all the other stuff. Okay?"

"… Pinky promise?" Ruby quietly muttered as she raised her pinky finger.

The blonde knight smiled nostalgically as the young leader acted so similarly to her younger siblings. So he bent his knee's to be at her eye level while unveiled his own pinky and looped it around hers. "Yep, pinky promise." He answered back confidently

Ruby took that as more than enough before smiling happily at the response. "Hey Nora? Where do I put this sombrero?"

"It should be in a box labeled Hats past that door!" Nora directed as she began to pick up the darts along the ground.

"Got it! Thanks Nora!" She called out while opening the closet door.

When Ruby had finally disappeared behind the closet door, Jaune turned towards his friends but was greeted with the sight of the other five giving him a rather knowing look. "… What?"

"Well aren't you quite the ladykiller." Yang commented as she waggled her brows.

"What do you mean Yang?" Jaune called out rather confused.

"Oh Jaune-Jaune." Nora responded as she wrapped her arm over her partner's shoulder. "Even though you can make the ladies blush, you can be so dense sometimes!"

"… What's that supposed to mean?" He replied with a bit of a frown.

"My point exactly." The bubbly bomber deadpanned causing the other hunters to chuckle.

Just as Jaune was about to retort, Ruby had quickly emerged from the closed clapping the dust from her hands. "Alright then!" She cried out catching everyone's attention. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"… It appears to be 12:55 right now." Pyrrha responded as she put away her scroll.

The young huntress nodded her head and thanked her fellow red head. "Good! Any idea when our next class is?"

"**OH!** I know!" Nora replied as she raised her arm. "Your next class starts at one o'clock!"

"… **WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!**" Blake cried out causing the other four hunters to gasp in realization.

"What about Weiss?!" Yang cried out as she quickly made her way towards the door.

"Don't worry! I've got it!" Ruby suddenly vanished leaving only a few rose petals. A few seconds later, the sounds of struggle could be heard within the RWBY dorm before it burst wide open revealing a wet haired heiress, a crimson blushing Ruby being dragged by her cloak down the hallway.

"**WE'VE GOT TO GO! NOW!**" Weiss cried out causing the others to flinch at the volume. The three other huntresses plus Ren quickly nodded their heads before making yet another mad dash towards their

"Right! Bye, bye you guys!" Nora cried out as she peeked out of her office while waving her arms back and forth. "We'll be here cleaning up all these boxes!"

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted as she was continuously being dragged by her cloak. "Remember your pinky promise!"

"Don't worry Ruby!" Jaune reassured from the door frame. "We'll be here waiting for you!" As they slowly vanished from view, the blonde knight slowly brought his attention towards the boxes in front of him. "Well, we've still got a lot to clean up…" He soon brought his attention towards his partner. "Ready to start clean up again Nora?"

"Aye, aye Jaune-Jaune!"

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**AND BOOM! BAM! BIZZIDIBAM! I'm done the chapter! I'm cutting the chapter here in order think up some designs for their new office! Speaking of their new office… Do you guys have any neat idea with what I could add to make their little room special? Like special objects, or room colour etc. That would be quite helpful! Other than that, leave a comment or any constructive critizism so that I'll be able to improve this story onto something that will be REMEMBERED!**

**Well with that finally out of the way, This is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome! And have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**P.S. Here are my responses to your comments!**

**Wanderer No.96****: **Oh my! :P

**kazikamikaze24****: **Huh, that would be pretty funny actually! Thanks for the great idea for Mean o Cardy! XD

**blakraven66****: **I'm glad you like the story! :)

**WarmasterCain55****: **Thanks! Hmm, that's quite a good idea! I'll look into it for the later chapters.

**OBSERVER01****: **Yep Yep! :D

**Nasha Rei-Kun****: **Don't you worry! Jaune-Jaune will be bestowed the title of the stay-at-home-dad eventually! XD Also the fishing idea is pretty interesting! I'll double check on the details for the further chapters!

**The Loneliest Of All****: **There will be all KINDS of neat things in those boxes! :D

**Cavalyn****: **I hoped you enjoyed the BlakexJaune snipet! I admit I'm not exactly the bestest at fluff but I hope this makes you smile!

**Ghest****: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Don't worry if you don't have an idea. You've already thought up some brilliant ideas XD

**AnonymousReading****: **I'm glad you liked it :D

**Ejm1480****: **Thanks :) I'm glad I was able to provide some ideas for your story!

**FlashFreeze0****: **You're welcome! If I'm able to make you smile with my story, then that makes me happy too! As for what he can't do… I'm not too sure! And don't worry about Cardin too much, he'll be fine. And finally… Idk much about the two terms :I

**MxThomas****: **…No. This is not a smut! :I

**The Night Hunter****: **Thanks! :D

**frik1000****: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! As for the fourth step in growing fine muscles like Cardin… I'm not entirely sure myself XD

**ptabs0101****:** …Maybe? :P

**an25****: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D

**ragglefraggle97****: **Thanks! :)

**Bronyhood of Steel****: **I'm still thinking about that actually, I'll probably have it all figured out during the later chapters. Good idea though. :)

**Zer000****: **Wow… That's a lot of reviewing XD I'm glad you loved the chapter!

**CC-2224 Commander Cody****: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And that is true, there aren't enough stories about our lovable bomber!

**Angel-Demon hybrid****: **Thanks! I'm happy that I was able to bring a smile to your face!

**Benthino****: **Don't you worry! This story is going to be active for quite some time! :D

**ImSoAwesome****: **Indeed! I'm glad you like it! XD


	17. Sticky Time Bombs Situations

**Hello again everyone! Nutshop here to unveil yet ANOTHER chapter for our bubbly bomber and her blonde partner! So we finally have the last day of Office cleaning! Man... I am still surprised that I was able to make it this far... over 300 follows and 250 fav's?! That's just plain insane! Not as insane and wacky as Nora's adventures but you get the picture! I must say this once again, Thank you guys, ladies (and Faunus :P) for joining me in their wonderful, memorable, hilarious adventure and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it as much as I write it!**

**Well with that finally out of the way, I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter filled with explosions, paint and crazy misunderstandings called NORA'S ARC! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sticky Time Bombs Situations...**

* * *

"Aaaaand…**FINALLY!**" Jaune groaned as he placed the very last box labelled 'Ships' onto of another box with the word 'Anime' on the face of it. "The last box... is done!"

"Yay..." Mumbled a pooped-out Nora who raised a quivering pink gloved fist before plopping it back down onto her stomach as she laid lazily, back-first on the long, leather sofa. "...What time is it Jaune-Jaune?"

The blonde representative slowly reached his hand into his pockets. "The time is... five thirty." He blinked a few times before turning towards his partner questioningly. "...It took us five hours to clean up this room?!"

"… Really?" The tired bomber called out in genuine surprise. "Huh...I wonder why we took so long."

Jaune could only give her a dead-panned stare as he began to quickly recall the many events that occurred during their cleanup.

* * *

**A few hours ago...**

* * *

_"Hey Jaune-Jaune! Look what I found!" An excited Nora cried out as she raised her hand holding what appeared to be a magazine._

_The blond knight was currently behind the newly uncovered desk all while attempting to retrieve the small boxes that were hidden underneath. After a moment of bonking the back of his head with a loud __***Thud!***__ and quietly cursing the desk under his breath, he finally caught a glimpse of what his partner had discovered. "Hey… What's that Nora?" He inquired as he slowly made his way towards his partner while attempting to soothe his newest injury._

_"It looks like some sort of hand drawn comic..." The bubbly bomber deducted as she continued to stare at the cover page. "I found it in that box over there!"_

_Jaune began to make his way towards the box in question as he attempted to locate the label. Eventually, he was able to find the label but it was covered in a thick coat of dust. After wiping it away and coughing a few times, he had to bring his eyes closely to read the small font. "...Doujins?" He mumbled to himself quietly._

… _What kind of weird label was that? He soon began to open the box to peek at the other magazines inside before quickly turning away while blushing furiously at what he had just seen. Inside the box were well over a dozen books with several women in a variety erotic poses practically wearing... next to __**NOTHING!**__ Why did the previous representatives have a box full of this stuff anyway?! "It's light on the reading Jaune-Jaune... but it's got some pretty interesting pictures." Nora hummed as she sat on the comfy leather sofa._

_"Uh, N-Nora... I don't think we should be l-looking at that." Jaune called out as he attempted to calm his blush. It was proven futile when pictures of their unnaturally bosoms flashed in his mind. "Nora seriously, we really shouldn-"_

_"__**WHOA!**__" Nora cried out in surprised as she couldn't take her eyes away from what she was seeing. A bright rosy blush enveloping her cheeks as her turquoise eyes grew larger with each passing second. "Wha... How... How is she able walk around in that thing?!" She quickly turned the comic that she was reading towards her partner._

_Jaune couldn't help but leak from his nose at was he seeing. When he realized that he was indeed bleeding from his nose, he attempted to halt the crimson red waterfall with his hands but the blood continued to flow as his face was practically the colour of Pyrrha's hair! "__**N-NORA!**__" He cried out turning away the erotic comic all while attempting to locate a box of tissues to prevent himself from dying of blood loss. "P-Put that away!"_

_"Oh__ relax Jaune-Jaune." Nora waved at her dying partner as she continued to read the comic. "I want to know what happens next!"_

_Eventually, the bleeding blonde was able to locate the tissues and quickly clean both him, and the bloody mess he had accidentally created. "Huh... Hey Jaune-Jaune?" Nora called out as she slowly faced her partner, then back to the comic._

_"What is it now Nora?" Jaune groaned as he stuffed two pieces of tissue into both nostrils._

_"... Why are some of the pages stuck together?" She asked innocently. Despite the fact that some of the other pages were filled with erotic content, she really wanted to know what happened next! Not to mention that the pictures were very well drawn and the story was absolutely superb!_

_An incredibly awkward silence consumed the entire room as Jaune's face went pale when he realized exactly why the pages were indeed stuck together. "U-um..."_

* * *

**Back to Reality...**

* * *

The blonde knight shook his head quickly to banish the vile thoughts away from his mind. He wasn't going to have another nose bleed right now! He made sure of that when he pad-locked it shut with several chains in a chest that he found in the box dubbed 'Pirate'. Sure he would have probably just thrown out the entire box... but for some reason, it just felt... wrong. It felt wrong to simply discard a whole box full of... adult content. Now that he thought about it, you never know when you'd need a treasure chest full of Doujins! Suddenly, another memory decided to reveal itself.

* * *

**Forty Five Minutes Ago...**

* * *

_"Nora! Get down from there!" Jaune cried out to her partner who stood proudly atop a tall stack of boxes. "You're going to hurt yourself!"_

_"...Nora? Who is this Nora that you speak of?!" She called out as she wore what appeared to be a black cloak accompanied by a black hairband with plastic bat wings dangling on the side. "__**I... AM... BATWOMAN!**__ I am what evil-doers fear at night!" She soon struck a heroic pose which caused her makeshift platform to wobble dangerously back and forth._

_"N-no seriously Nora!" Jaune warned as he glanced quickly at the swaying tower of boxes. "Your tower's going to collapse!"_

_Nora continued her rant all while ignoring the warnings of her partner. "I have a belt full of fancy do-hickey's, an old butler with an awesome fancy accent followed by my trusty side-kick- __**what the- WHOA!**__" Her arms began to flail about when her tower of boxes suddenly collapsed before falling towards the carpeted ground..._

_More specifically, the unfortunate, girlishly-screaming, blonde knight..._

_After a series of __***Crash!***__'s, __***Clang!***__'sand __***OW!***__'s, the dust began to settle with Nora landing safely on the couch. "... Whoa... That. Was. __**AWESOME!**__" She cheered as she hopped onto her feet. "I want to do that again! Though instead of boxes, this time let's make it something more sturdy! But what could be sturdier than cardboard boxes... Oh I know! Tables! That is definitely way better than boxes! Mainly because they have legs and boxes don't... But now that I think about it, those metal cages that Professor Port has are even __**STURDIER**__ than tables! What do you think Jaune-Jaune?" When she didn't receive a reply, she then began to scan the room. "Jaune-Jaune? Where'd you go?" After a few seconds of investigating, she had found her partner... buried underneath the pile of boxes._

_The only thing sticking out... was a quivering hand that twitched every few seconds._

_***GASP!* "JAUNE-JAUNE!**__"_

* * *

**Back to reality... Again...**

* * *

Yes... There were many more events like that which took place during their cleanup... most of them somehow causing either pain or embarrassment towards the blond representative. Either way, they were finally done.

... At least, that's what he hoped.

For some reason though, the bubbly bomber who was usually talking all the time was acting rather quiet at the moment. Too quiet actually in his opinion. He thought she was going to start running around the office to embrace the fact of how much more roomier it was... As he turned towards the ginger-haired representative, he was curious of the fact as to why she was staring so intensely at the... walls? "Nora?" Jaune called out with a raised brow. "Why are you looking at the walls like that?"

"They look so... bland Jaune-Jaune." Nora replied as she slowly pulled herself upwards into a sitting position on the couch all while cringing at what she was seeing. "I mean... I guess they look kind of good... but since this our office, can't we do something about it to make it look even... better?"

"...Are you suggesting that we... paint the room?" The blonde knight concluded gaining an excited nod from the bubbly bomber.

"Yeah…**YEAH!** Let's paint the room!" Nora exclaimed as she suddenly shot to her feet before quickly making her way towards the closet full of boxes.

"... Uh Nora? Why are you in the storage closet?" He called out to her partner.

"I'm looking for painting supplies!" She answered back loudly. "I'm sure that the last reps had something like that in here somewhere!"

The blonde knight found that fact to be a little bit hard to believe. "Um... I don't think that they'd have a box that would just conveniently say-"

"**Ah HA! I FOUND IT!**" Nora announced as she kicked the storage room door wide open to reveal that she was indeed carrying a large cardboard box labelled 'Paint'. "See?! I told you so!" She then placed the newly discovered box onto the coffee table as she quickly opened it to reveal its contents.

Jaune blinked a few times before slowly making his way towards the paint box. To his surprise, it was indeed filled with everything needed to paint a room! Paint brushes, rolling trays, plastic tarps, a wide assortment of different tub colours of paint, etc.! "Huh... B-but Nora, I think we should run this through the assistive teacher first before we just start painting."

"Aww... Do we have to?!" Nora whined as she was quickly pulled out a painter's apron and a paintbrush. "He's just going to give us the okay anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure he would just say that..." Jaune replied as he pulled out his scroll.

* * *

**Few seconds later...**

* * *

"Why that's a wonderful idea!" Professor Port replied from the scroll.

"... Really?" The blonde representative answered back as he stared back at his partner who gave him a look that clearly meant 'I was right! **HA!'**

"Most certainly! Student representatives are allowed to decorate their offices in any way in order to give them more personality!" The moustached huntsman informed. "I wish you both, good luck!" He quickly hung up when he had heard the distress of one of his students

The line soon went silent in the first-year office room as the blonde knight soon tucked his scroll into his pocket. "Like I said earlier Jaune-Jaune...** I TOLD YOU SO! HA!**" Nora announced happily before doing a little victory jig.

"... How did you even know?!" Jaune cried out in disbelief. Was she some sort of far seer from another dimension that could see the future?!

The bubbly bomber soon stopped dancing before attempting to recall how she knew. 'Huh… how did I know?' She asked herself. Though sadly, her answer never came as she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

Jaune simply sweat-dropped at the answered. He then slowly pulled out a large plastic tarp form the box with a plan in mind. "Right then, before we start painting, we've got to cover everything that we don't want paint on, okay?"

"Okay Jaune-Jaune!" Nora replied as she dove in to retrieve the large stack of newspaper from inside the box.

* * *

**An hour later, Outside of Doctor Ooblecks classroom...**

* * *

Five huntresses and a tired huntsman had finally finished their final class of the day rather stupefied as they tried to gather their senses. "... Huh. I never thought that someone like him existed." Yang commented as she broke the silence.

"You can say that again sis." Ruby groaned as she attempted to recall what was assigned. "He was talking so fast that I couldn't even understand what he was saying!"

"I have to admit, it was quite difficult to follow along." Blake nodded in agreement with her leader.

"He reminds me of my uncle." Pyrrha commented with a smile. "Comparing him to our teacher, Professor Oobleck wasn't too hard to follow."

"... You have an uncle who talks even faster than him?!" Weiss cried out at the coffee-loving history teacher who, for some odd reason, was talking to a miniature toy tank that bobbled on his messy desk.

The Spartan scratched the back of her neck as she recalled her motor-mouth of an uncle. "Well... he's been considered as the fastest talking person in all of Remnant after all... Now that I think about it, I believe he has a plaque that proves it somewhere in his study."

"... Wow, does everyone in your family have a trophy with their names on it?" Yang called out as she tried to imagine a red-headed old man that could talk even faster than their Professor.

Before the famous myrmidon could answer the question, A certain heiress just couldn't handle her predicament any longer. "Either way, dinner is going to be served soon and I would like to finally escape the confines of this uniform." Weiss grumbled as she gestured to her clothes earning nods of approval from Yang, Blake and Pyrrha.

"Wait, you guys don't like your uniforms?" Ren called out quite surprised. He had to admit, they were quite comfortable.

"They can't be that bad... right?" The young leader added a bit hesitantly.

"Easy for you to say Ruby..." The heiress grumbled. "At least your skirt isn't trying to fall down! Do you know how many times I was **THIS** close to being humiliated publicly because of my clothing?!" To emphasize her point, she looked as if she was pinching the air leaving only a bit of space in between her fingers.

"Not to mention that it's a little bit too tight on my chest." Yang commented getting sympathetic nods from Blake and Pyrrha and an annoyed scowl from the tiny, **TINY,** heiress.

"... Well, alright then. I'm going to go and double check this… assignment that Oobleck gave us." Ren shrugged as he began his trek to the library.

"Um... Can I tag along Ren?" Ruby asked curiously which earned her questioning glances and a raised brow from the green gunslinger. "I'm not really sure I got everything in that class." She admitted rather sheepishly.

The green gunman nodded his head causing the young leader to smile at the assistance she was going to receive. "Thanks Ren! We'll see you guys back in the cafeteria for dinner!" Ruby called out as she joined the huntsman to his newest destination.

"... What are you doing Yang?" The black bowed ninja asked as she stared at her partner with a raised brow.

"... Looks like she's going to be 'Ren'ting some books with him huh?" Yang called out with a smirk causing the remaining friends to groan painfully at what they had just heard.

"No... Just, no." The heiress called out before quickly making her way away from her teammate.

"… What? I thought it was good!" Yang cried out to her teammate.

"You fiend." Blake glared as she followed the small heiress along with Pyrrha.

* * *

**Back at the office...**

* * *

"Aaaannd **DONE**!" Nora exclaimed as she had finally taped the last bookcase with a generous amount of the plastic tarp. Currently, the entire room was now covered with an assortment of plastic tarps over large pieces of furniture and window while the newspaper covered a majority of the smaller objects. A large black tarp placed on the ground to prevent the primer from staining the carpet. "Right then Jaune-Jaune! Are you ready to paint this room?!"

"Nora... I still think it's a bad idea for us to be using explosives to paint our room." Jaune called out as he placed the large, plastic tub of white primer paint onto the newspaper-covered coffee table.

"Nonsense Jaune-Jaune!" The bubbly bomber exclaimed with a huff as she picked up a large stick of dynamite that she had found in one of the boxes labelled 'Minecraft' before placing it upright into the tub of paint. "This plan is foolproof! All we have to do is light the fuse, walk out the door and **BOOM**! We'll be done! Easy as that! And once it's done, we can go for dinner!"

"B-but can't we just paint it normally? You know... with paint brushes and rollers?" The blonde knight pointed out as he picked up the two painting tools in question.

"... ***Psh!*** Nah!" Nora answered back as she waved off her partner's idea. "That would take way too long and dinner time would be done by the time we finish! Not to mention that me and Renny have done this hundreds of times when we were little!" She lied confidently. She had actually seen this in a comedy involving a funny man who always carried a teddy bear utilizing this method when she was little!

"...Really?" Jaune called out skeptically. "Now that I think about it, this sort of reminds me of a TV show that I-"

"**RIGHT! I'M LIGHTING THE FUSE!**" The bubbly bomber exclaimed as she struck the match that she found in the desk onto the wall before placing the flame underneath the end of the fuse. A few seconds had passed until sparks began to fly to signify that the explosive was now lit. "First step is now **DONE**! Next step, we walk out the door and wait for the explosion!" Just as she casually made her way towards the door she suddenly realized a major flaw in her… flawless plan.

"... N-Nora?" Jaune called out as he quickly looked between the shrinking fuse and his partner. "Why aren't you opening the door?! The fuse is getting smaller!"

That was when he heard the answer that he really, **REALLY** didn't want to hear...

"Umm... Jaune-Jaune?" Nora called out rather sheepishly. "... Where's the doorknob?"

* * *

**In the hallway...**

* * *

"Maybe... maybe I was acting a little bit too quick to judge her." Weiss mumbled to herself as she made her way towards her Dorm room. Ever since she had spoken with the wise Professor Port, she was able think very carefully about his advice. Sure she may have not been given the title as the leader of team RWBY, but she would make amends with her partner and leader. "I promise... I promise that I will be the best partner she will ever ha-"

"Nora! T-this isn't the best time to be doing this right now!" Jaune's voice cried out which caused the heiress to halt her vow. "P-please tell me that you're joking!"

Weiss blinked a few times when she had heard this before slowly facing the door that held that perverted brute's voice... Now that she thought about it, why didn't she notice that door this morning? More importantly, what in the world were they doing in there?! As she made her way towards the first-year representative office door, the noises within began to grow louder and clear. She tried to use her scroll but it was rendered useless since it required a key to be opened. Just when she was about to knock, a familiar bubbly voice caught her attention. "D-don't worry Jaune-Jaune! I-I've got it all t-taken care of!" Nora replied loudly with a stutter. "I-it's all part of my p-plan!"

'...Take care of?' Weiss thought to herself as she put her ear against the door. 'What are those two dunces up to now?' Suddenly, she heard the sounds of something being torn, ripped to shreds most likely judging by how quick the sound was followed by a rather girlish yelp.

"**N-NORA?!** What are you doing?!" Jaune replied in a tone that could be concluded as shock.

'Now why would he be panicking about something being torn?' She inquired as multiple scenarios raced in her head. As she heard the tearing sounds once again, it sounded as if she was tearing something quite thick... paper possibly? Highly unlikely since most offices wouldn't be holding documents. Fabric was another possible choice, though it made her think... why would he be scared of fabric being torn. The only fabric that she could think of that would be in an office would be curtains...

Or clothes..?

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" The bubbly bomber shouted rather loudly making the heiress's mouth swing agape from the sudden declaration. "It looks just like a banana!"

'...No, they couldn't be...' Weiss denied to herself as her pale cheeks grew pinker by the second. 'Are those two doing... that?! How indecent!'

"Hey! Weiss!" Yang called out with the two other huntresses behind her. "Look, do you want me to say that I'm sorry?! Is that what you want? Fine, I'm-" She was quickly interrupted with a loud ***SHHH!*** from her teammate before she went back having her head leaning in against the door. Yang blinked a few times before she said in a quiet tone, "She just shushed me!"

The red haired Spartan began to walk forward. "Yang, look. you've got to be a little more on-"

***SHHH!*** the heiress hushed before returning to her previous position.

This action caused the Spartan to be a little less than please with her classmate before quickly making her way towards her. "Now that was a bit uncalled for Weiss!"

"...Do you hear that?" Weiss whispered loudly causing the three other huntresses to stare at her in confusion.

"... Hear wha-" Yang was then interrupted once more by a familiar voice that seemed to emanate from the first year office room.

"Nora... That is not a banana! It's made out of- **D-DON'T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!**" Jaune screamed causing the other huntresses in the hallway to flinch at what the voice was ordering.

"... What are they doing in there?!" Blake hushed quietly demanding an answer.

"Based on what I've been hearing so far," Weiss started off as she turned towards the three other huntresses who were quite shocked at the blushing face of the heiress. "I think that it's a high possibility that Jaune and Nora are having se-"

"This is a really strange banana Jaune-Jaune..." Nora commented loudly making the other three huntresses to gasp. "Not to mention that it tastes a bit salty..."

After hearing the words escape the bomber's lips, Yang, Blake and Pyrrha looked at one another before their ears were fixated against the wooden door. "N-Nora! Why would you- okay look Nora! W-we don't have that much time before this thing that I'm holding down bursts!" Jaune warned quickly.

"Are they actually doing... that?!" Pyrrha quietly asked as her blush began to grow furiously. She had learned of the birds and the bees back when she was younger, but to think that her leader was this... bold. Her nose couldn't help but drip at the thought.

Yang wasn't faring better as sexual fantasies began to swell in her mind. "Weiss, how long have you been here?!" The blonde brawler asked quickly wanting to know all the juicy details as to what was currently going on.

"I've only been here for five minutes!" Weiss confessed to her teammates and Pyrrha. "They were tearing up something which sounded a lot like clothes being ripped and then they were talking about bananas for some reason! Not to mention that the only thing that would match the fact that they were alone in a lock room, barely having any clothes on and Nora putting something similar as a banana in her mouth would be... would be-"

"**Wh-WHOA!**" Nora cried out as it sounded like she had fallen onto the ground with an ***OOF!***. "Owie... Jaune-Jaune you've got to be careful handling that big thing! Some of that white stuff leaked onto my bottom!"

The four eavesdroppers could only think of one thing that would match this... suggestive substance. "**Oh... My... God...**" Blake muttered quietly in shock as her heart began to pump at an alarming rate.

"S-sorry Nora!" Jaune apologized quickly. "I-it's just that it's my first time being in a s-situation like this!"

"Don't worry too much Jaune-Jaune!" Nora reassured, though it sounds as if she was holding her voice down. "Now that I th-think about it, I guess that this... would be my first time too!"

"... W-why are they d-doing that right n-now?!" Pyrrha mumbled in shock as she turned towards the blushing heiress. Were they really about to take their innocence away... Just like that?! They've practically known each for only two days! Now that she thought about it… **IT WAS BARELY EVEN TWO DAYS**!

"D-don't look at m-me!" Weiss sputtered as she continued to listen in on what was happening. "H-how should I k-know?!"

"Right then Jaune-Jaune! Quickly! Before that thingy splatters all over the place, I'll go on top while you stay on the bottom!" The bubbly bomber ordered before the sound of a heated struggle.

"Man... This feels funny." Jaune bluntly confessed a few seconds later with a grunt which made the girls in the hallways blush even deeper.

"Well Duh! You're the one who got my butt all wet, speaking of which, you've got to take responsibility for doing that Jaune-Jaune!" The bubbly bomber pouted causing the blonde knight to continue to apologize profusely.

"I-I'm s-sorry for g-getting you all w-**WH-WHOA** N-No-**NORA?!**" Suddenly, it sounded as if something had hit the floor causing the other's to continue to listen.

"Oww… Oh hey look Jaune-Jaune! I found what we were looking for! It's deep beneath the bottom of this thing!" Nora exclaimed as she winced in pain.

"N-Nora?! A-are you okay?!" Jaune called out, his voice filled with worry.

"I-I'm fine... Though now that I think about it, we better be quick! I feel something big is coming!"

"U-uh, Okay! Let's not panic! I'll take cake of this shaking thing from while you try and grab the knob!"

"O-Okay Jaune-Jaune... Ugh, I-it's inside so deep!"

"Y-you're t-telling me! This thing just doesn't want to calm down! "

"T-try something els-** W-WHOA!** Wh-what are you doing Jaune-Jaune?!"

"I-I'm trying to make it so it won't explode!"

"By pinching down there?!"

"I don't have any other idea! Not to mention that my hands are practically **ON FIRE!**"

"T-Try pinching down there harder!"

"L-like this?"

As this was all happening with several groans and gasps for breath, Pyrrha was the very first to faint due to the fact that her poor mind couldn't handle much more. Blood streamed from her nostrils as she twitched on the hallway ground with steam emanating from her face.

Next in the line to fall was both Yang and Blake as the sheer intensity of their heated imagination caused them to leak profusely before passing out alongside the fallen Spartan huntress.

Weiss was on her last legs all while containing the crimson waterfall that wanted to be released with her bloodied handkerchief. Her fellow huntress companions had fallen and it was up to her to continue her mission of discovering what happened next. Despite the fact that what she was hearing was downright perverted!

"N-Nora?! I-I don't think I'll be able to hold it in for much longer!" Jaune cried out in fear.

"J-Just a l-little m-more! Jaune-Jaune" Nora exclaimed all while panting heavily at how serious the situation had become.

"**I-IT'S GONNA BLOW!**"

"**I'M COMING JAUNE-JAUNE! I'MA COMMMIN-**"

***BOOOOOOOM!* *SPLAT!* *AHHH!* *UAAH!***

Suddenly the door began to shake violently from the explosion... Scratch that, The entire building shook from the powerful explosion causing most of the light fixtures to sputter before the violent rumble had suddenly died down. The explosion had caught the heiress completely by surprise when the door had suddenly jerked in her direction causing her to feel a powerful punch in the face. Luckily she had her Aura to lessen the damage of the blow... though it did sting quite a bit. As she attempted to cup her poor face, the door slowly creaked open revealing the inside of the room.

It was white... There was white on the floor, on the walls, on the ceiling… on the furniture...**IT WAS EVERYWHERE!**

The heiress slowly peaked inside of the room no longer seeing either the blonde pervert or the destructive huntress... while she continued to scan the room in shock, surprise, and utter disgust...

***Drip!***

Something... had dripped onto her cheek. She slowly reached her left hand to where the vile white substance had touched her. Hoping that what she was seeing was just a bad dream. After dabbing her cheek with her left hand, she caught a good glimpse of what she was touching... It was white, slimy; it smelled funny, HORRENDOUS, VILE **AND ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!**

... Yet it touched her.

That lone fact caused her pupils to constrict, her face to become as pale as the substance that dared to violate her, her posture no longer pristine and poise, her breathing quickening with each passing seconds. After a few seconds, she did what most women would do if they were in her situation.

...She screamed.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER ENDER RIGHT HERE! Sorry for cutting it here, I really, really, REALLY wanted to write more but I wanted to also publish something on Halloween just because I can XD!**

**BUT MAN! THERE were so many references EVERYWHERE! From The Last Of Us, from the simple RT animated adventures to even the writer God Emperor Penguin!?( Banana's lol XD) Not to mention that there was one that involved Mr Bean,(Real obvious that one) and even the movie MADAGASCAR! (Shush!) WOW!**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed the reactions of the four hallway huntresses as they were simply HILARIOUS to write! I wonder what everyone is going to do next after they had misinterpreted their paint-filled explosion escape for a crazy sex section?! I SHALL TELL YOU!**

**... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NORA'S ARC!**

**Though i'm curious... would that scene be considered M-rating stuff? Since technically, they're not actually having sex at all but the way how they misinterpreted it all... I'd like to keep my T-rating :(**

**Not to mention that they could have just dunked the fuse into the paint so that they would have been safe or so that none of this would have ever happened...**

**Or the fact that they could have hidden within the storage closet…**

**BUT WHERE'S THE HILARITY IN THAT?!**

**Well, with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**P.S. Here's my responses to your comments and reviews!**

**CC-2224 Commander Cody****: **Thanks for your ideas! They are indeed very helpful! :D

**Bronyhood of Steel****: **Ooooo… Interesting thought! :O

**ragglefraggle97****: **Lol! That would be very interesting to see! :)

**frik1000****: **It actually does! I looked up on how to online! Also thanks for your many wonderful comments! I just love utilizing his cluelessness XD

**Hakumen****: **That's pretty terrifying in my opinion… I LIKE IT! I'll give it some thought! Thanks! :D

**FlashFreeze0****: **Ahh… I see, Okay I'll be sure to change that A.S.A.P.! Thanks for both the vital information as well as enjoying the hilarious scene of plastic dart guns :**D**

**OBSERVER01****: **Interesting… I'll run it through my mountain of ideas before confirming it :P

**JohnPeacekeeper****: **As always, your feedback and suggestions are always fantastic to read :) I've already have a few possible characters that might be able to fit the representative crew but I'll think deep as to who I should enlist in their misadventures!

**Benthino****: **Oh yes… Oh yes indeed :)

**The Loneliest Of All****: **Thanks :) and as for the ship teasing… :P

**HesedEl****: **Thank you very much! :D

**The95will****: **Thanks for enjoying the story! … Wait, when did I mention agent Maine? He's from RVB… Not RWBY O.o Also I'll be sure to double –check your story

**Black Fuego****: **Me? Better than you? Man you got to give yourself some more credit! Your other stories including the BLAD of RWBY and JNPR are downright AMAZING! Not to mention that I learned quite a bit not only writing talent from reading your stories, But also quite a bit a Spanish :D So like I should be saying to end this… Muchas gracias Black Fuego! :D

**an25****: **I remember that fic… I like it a lot :) Not to mention that Cinder sure does act like Lust quite shockingly! The resemblance is… whoa. As for the idea… Hmm, I'm going to need to double check its awesomeness :P Thanks so much for enjoying these chapters as much as I write them! :D


	18. The Red and White Truth

**Why hello EVERYONE! Nutshop here once again to usher out the newest chapter of Nora's Arc! Isn't that fantastic?! I can imagine a majority of you readers are just DYING to know how the RWBY cast reacts to the three bleeding corpses, explosion, our lovable, unfortunate duo covered in primer paint and of course an enraged heiress! Well I shall inform you with the best of my abilities to answer your questions of "What happened in the office room?!" and, "How will Weiss react to the truth?!" or even, "What will happen next?!"**

**But first I must say something…**

**50,000 views…**

**50,000 VIEWS?!**

**HOLY MOLY RAVIOLLI WITH AN ASSORTMENT OF CHEESES AND TOMATOE SAUCED TO DRENCH IT!**

**I can't believe I would reach such a crazy milestone! Because right now… I'M FREAKING OUT! Thank you guys, girls, and Faunus out there so very much for reading this fanfic of mine and having a wonderful time enjoying it too!**

… **What you're still here? Go on now!**

**ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! XD**

**[P.S.] ... Not to mention that I've got over 200 review milestone?! Man! You guys really loved the last chapter XD**

* * *

**The Red and White Truth...**

* * *

Ren was scared.

Scratch that... he was terrified.

The reason for his plight?

His childhood friend Nora... The craziest demolition expert he had ever known in his entire life had detonated something powerful yet again causing his most prized possession to be at risk once again.

So it was no surprise that he was currently running as fast as his legs could carry him towards the source of the explosion. He had heard that exact explosion from the library many times over during his younger years surviving her explosive antics. 'Please be alright...' He hoped to himself as did a sharp right turn into the carpeted hallway interaction avoiding running children who were panicking no doubtedly a the explosion on campus nearby.

"Ren? What's going on?" Ruby called out as she utilized her Semblance to run alongside the scared gunman. "What was that explosion?!"

"I'm not entirely sure Ruby." Ren answered back as they burst through a pair of glass doors that led to the stone courtyard. "Though I have a sneaking suspicion that-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as they were interrupted by a rather loud, ***KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*** that seemed to have emanated from the dorm room buildings. 'Oh no...' the green gunman thought in horror as the ringing noise had died down from his poor ears.

"That sounded a lot like... **WEISS!**" The young huntresses concluded before quickly running ahead towards her distressed teammate and partner, leaving the green gunslinger to continue his mad dash towards the dorms alone. After running up a few stairwells and making a quick left turn, he was able to successfully arrive at his dorm hallway.

But he was too late...

For what he saw was his black-bowed friend Blake laying ungracefully on the ground with her face as red as his partner's hair. His partner was not too far away from the fallen ninja as her fingers twitched every few seconds with blood streaming down her nose. Though both of them seemed to pale in comparison when he saw the young leader of team RWBY stream a river of tears down her face as she shook her blonde haired sister gently.

"**Y-YANG!** S-Speak to me!" Ruby whimpered with choked sobs as she held her older sibling whose body was limp in her small arms. Her complexion no longer rich with life that it used to have only twenty minutes ago. Her uniform that used to be clean and pristine was now drenched in blood that seemed to be leaking from her nostrils. "P-please Yang... Don't leave me..." She then quickly turned towards the green gunman who made his way towards her side. "R-Ren..? W-what should we do?!"

"Call for help Ruby!" Ren called out as he quickly made his way towards his dorm room door. "You're the faster one between the two of us! I'll try and administer some first aid from my bag before medical experts arrive!"

"R-right!" Ruby called out as she wiped the tears with her sleeves. "I-I'll get Miss G-Goodwitch! S-she'll know w-what to do!" And with that finally said she gently placed Yang back down onto the ground before quickly disappearing leaving only red rose petals in her place.

When the green gunman had finally unlocked his door, he quickly shoved the door open in fear of the state of his beloved pillow but was quite surprised with what he saw...

Everything seemed to look... normal. Sure some of the textbooks and novels that were placed on the wooden shelves had fallen onto the floor, but other than that... nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. '... Wasn't there some sort of explosion that happened here?' He thought to himself as he continued to gaze around the room. Usually when his childhood causes an explosion like that, it was solely based on painting a room with one of her special paint grenades... yet his bed that housed his special memory foam pillow that always ensured complete comfort to his head or your money back guaranteed seemed to be untouched. 'Strange...' He thought to himself before suddenly shaking his head quickly. 'Snap out of it Ren! There are three students including your partner who are dying in the hallway!' So he made his way towards his green luggage case before pulling out a small, red first-aid kit.

As he exited his dorm room, he made his way towards the fallen blonde brawler before diagnosing her body. Yet as he continued his inspection, he noticed something was odd... She didn't seem to have any exterior wounds. Even as he undid her uniform jacket and white shirt to see underneath leaving only her bright yellow bra, there were no debris wounds, cuts or even any bruises visible. In fact, as he glanced at the downed ninja and his partner the Spartan huntress, they both seemed to be uninjured. The only odd thing that stood out was the fact that all three of them had bright blushing faces, were leaking blood from their nostrils, and appeared to have fainted from... something. "Very strange..." He mumbled to himself before something familiar made its way towards his nose. It smelt of... paint?

"...Ugh." A quiet groan could be heard to the green gunman's ears which emanated from the first year representative room. Ren slowly made his way towards the slightly parted door before opening it. And what he saw could be described as reliving a very old memory...

All he could see was white... everywhere. Ren swore that he could hear the sounds of his fearless leader somewhere in the room but as he attempted to locate his familiar blonde mop of hair, he couldn't find a single strand. "... Jaune?" Ren called out from the door. "Are you in there?"

"... Ow. M-my poor hips." The male representative grumbled from the right side of the room. The green gunman soon brought his attention towards the wall before noticing an irregular bump attached to the wall. Just then, the bump on the wall suddenly fluttered its eyes open to reveal ocean blue orbs. "...Nora? That was officially, the worst idea... ever... of all time." Jaune grumbled as he slowly peeled himself off from the white wall. After a few seconds, he was finally able to free himself from his primer painted prison leaving a brown and beige silhouette of his figure that showed him balancing on one foot while his arms were in some sort of strange position.

The silhouette reminded Ren of a video game that he played when he was younger which included some sort of green cactus monster... Now that he thought about it, he could think of that at another time. "Is... Is that you Jaune?"

The young huntsman soon brought his attention towards the door only to see his teammate Lie Ren who had a humoured smile on his face as he leaned along the doorframe that wasn't affected by the paint. The poor blonde knight was covered from head to toe in white paint with his naturally blonde hair slicked backwards making him look as if he was some sort of albino porcupine. Fortunately, his backside was spared from the white paint... though it didn't seem to matter that much as the green gunman couldn't help but chuckle at his leader's misfortune. "Oh ha, ha very funny Ren. Laugh at the guy covered in paint." Jaune frowned at his other male teammate as he crossed his arms.

"S-sorry Jaune." Ren apologized as he controlled his laughter. "But it's not every day I happen to see other people affected by her explosive antics."

Jaune's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when he heard that. "Wait, Nora's done this before?!"

Before the green gunman could answer back, he was interrupted by a very peculiar voice. "Did someone say my name?" The two huntsmen began to look along the floor and walls of the white room in search of the bubbly bomber but their search proved to be unsuccessful. "Jaune-Jaune? Renny? I'm over here!" The two boys in question blinked and turned towards one another before bringing their attention towards the ceiling. High above their heads was the bubbly first-year disciplinarian, who was waving happily at the two huntsmen all while stuck to the ceiling.

"... How'd you even get up there?!" Ren cried out in surprise, as he couldn't comprehend how that was physically possible.

"Well... There's a perfectly good reason why I'm up here Renny." Nora sheepishly replied as she scratched the back of her neck with her free hand. Unfortunately, because of that, she was slowly peeling from the ceiling before falling onto the ground with a loud ***OOF!*** behind the white couch. After a few seconds, she emerged from her landing spot with her arms ready to chop up some bad guys with her hands... all while some newspaper scraps had suddenly clung onto the primer paint on her clothes. "I'm okay!"

The two huntsmen couldn't help but chuckle at the bubbly bomber's actions before turning towards the dorm hallway. "Right, it all started whe-" Jaune stopped mid-sentence when his eyes stumbled upon his three huntress friends. "Wha**-?! YANG! BLAKE?! PYRRHA?!** What happened?!" Jaune cried out in anguish as kneeled onto the ground as he began to quickly examine the three bloody huntresses.

"***Gasp!*** Is this our first detective case?!" Nora exclaimed as she peeped over her partner's shoulder. "We haven't even finished setting up our detective's room!"

"…Is the detective's room really necessary for a situation like this?" Ren commented with a raised brow.

"You never know Renny~!" Nora sing-sang before catching a glance of the three fallen huntresses. "Huh, I wonder why they're on the ground… Now that I think about it, why are they outside our office door?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Nora." Ren commented as he began to rearrange all the facts that he had gathered so far.

"… Nothing seems to be out of place." Jaune commented as he began to check for a pulse by placing his paint-cover hand onto Yang's wrist. "Judging from their faces, they don't seem to be in pain… In fact they only seem to be rendered unconscious… Ren, do you have any idea as to what happened here?" His answer only seemed to get a simple shrug. "Huh… how strange…"

"I said the exact same thing." Ren answered back as he continued his train of thought.

Suddenly, the team RWBY dorm door creaked open revealing an incredibly flustered heiress who had a towel that covered her ivory white hair. "I swear…" Weiss mumbled to herself as she slowly closed the door. "When those two get out from their room I'l-"

"Weissy! There you are! We need your help!" Nora called out to the heiress making her stop dead in her tracks. "We're currently investigating the mysterious case as to why our friends are leaking from their noses and were curious if you could answer… some… questions?" She could practically feel the air suddenly go cold as the heiress was giving the three hunters a frightening death glare.

"… Um, W-Weiss?" Jaune quietly mumbled towards the ice-cold heiress. "W-what's the matter?"

"…What's the matter?" The heiress repeated with barely contained rage causing the other three hunters to flinch at the tone of her voice. "Is that really all you have to say Arc?! **WHAT'S. THE. MATTER?!** Do you two dunces even know what you've just done?!"

"Wh-what did we do?!" Jaune mumbled quietly in confusion.

"Oh I think you two are **VERY **well aware with what you've done!" Weiss screeched as she stomped towards the two white-substance-covered hunters. "Do you know that your actions can cause you two to be expelled for doing such indecent acts towards one another?! You've barely even known each other for two days! **BARELY. TWO. DAYS!** And to **THINK** the headmaster put **YOU TWO** to represent the our **ENTIRE FIRST YEAR?!** Why couldn't he have chosen someone who truly represented the traits of a true huntress like **ME**, or even **PYRRHA!** But '_Noooo!_' they said! They decided to pick a pervert blonde brute and his energetic partner to show every other student that you two embody what it really means to be a hunter! Not to mention that-"

Nora and Jaune continued to stand very still beside one another as they endured the enraged heiress's temper tantrum. As she began to mention the amount of gruelling training she had to overcome, Nora subtly leaned her head toward the blonde knight before quietly muttering, "***Psst!* **Jaune-Jaune? Why's Weiss angry at us?"

Jaune shrugged his shoulders and turning his quivering head a little bit towards the bubbly bomber. "No clue… Maybe she's mad because we painted the office room?"

"But didn't we get the okay from our assistive teacher?" Nora wondered as she turned towards Weiss who was now flailing her arms about in the air rambling about... they didn't even know what she was talking about anymore

"… Maybe she didn't get the memo?" Jaune suggested quietly all while trying to control his quivering legs. The detective duo soon subtly turned towards the green gunslinger in hopes to get a better grasp of the situation... sadly he had no idea what had happened and could only shrug her shoulders.

"**-SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!**" She concluded quite loudly with her pale face now quite red from yelling so much and her shoulders rising and falling with every breath. It was quite silent in the hallway as no one dared to speak fearing that if they spoke the wrong answer, they would most likely end up like a frozen Popsicle.

Surprisingly enough, Yang was the first to break the silence in the tense hallway atmosphere. "Ugh… my stomach's cold…" She grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yang!" Jaune cried out as he kneeled alongside his fellow blonde friend. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

The blonde brawler was quite confused as she saw who was quite close to her. '… How come this albino porcupine Faunus knows my name? Better yet, why does he sound a lot like…' Then it clicked. "… Vomit Boy?"

"How are you feeling?" He replied back with a smile thankful that his friend was okay all while ignoring his nickname.

Just by simply hearing his voice, Yang suddenly blushed furiously as she began to quickly recall the rather heated fantasy that occurred only a few minutes ago. Not to mention that if you add the fact that she realized that her jacket was unbuttoned, her white shirt being pulled upwards to reveal her tight, yellow sports bra, and the fact that the blonde knight was rather close… it was a disaster waiting to happen. After a few seconds had passed, her blush grew even brighter while her eyes changed from their usual soft lilac into crimson blood red as the tips of her hair began to ignite.

"Um… Yang? Are you okay?" Jaune asked curiously as he noticed that the air around him seemed to be getting quite hot. His answer promptly earned him a powerful punch to the face that caused him to be sent flying down the dorm hallway.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Miss Rose?" Glynda inquired as her heels quickly clacked along the stone courtyard ground.

"P-positive!" Ruby confirmed as she wiped the running tears with her uniform sleeve. "S-something happened a-and there was an explosion! T-then when me and Ren made it t-to our dorm hallway, We s-saw… we saw-" She was promptly interrupted from completing her sentence as she and the platinum-haired professor heard the sounds of a window shattering followed by the sounds of a woman screaming! They turned their heads upwards to see what appeared to be a white figure flailing about as they fell from the fourth story floor before landing into the nearby vegetation with a series of ***Oof**!*'s and ***Oow!***'s.

Before they could investigate the downed figure, a feminine voice echoed loudly in Beacon Academy as they screamed, "**P-PERVERT!**"

Ruby instantly recognized this voice instantly before gasping in hope. "**YANG!** She's alive!" She cried out in joy before bringing her semblance into overdrive and dashing insanely fast into the dorm building.

Glynda simply stood in place as she recognized a familiar feeling that something like thing happened several years ago. Then realization struck. "Oh no…" She groaned as her palm promptly met with her forehead. "It's like those two all over again…"

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

* * *

"… Why does everything bad always happen to me?" The blonde knight whimpered quietly as he sat on the infirmary bed all while plucking the leaves and twigs from his paint-covered hair and uniform.

"… I have no idea Jaune-Jaune." Nora replied as she sat on a chair beside him wiping the paint from her face with a paper towel. "Maybe you should invest in getting a good luck charm?"

After the blonde knight was rescued from his confinement of the evil vegetation that tangled his legs causing him to swing upside-down, his savior Glynda Goodwitch had ordered the eight of them to head for the infirmary **IMMEDIATELY** while she went to fetch the headmaster to solve this problem.

So here they all were, simply waiting for Headmaster Ozpin to solve this… odd, mysterious matter. As Jaune began to inspect the infirmary, he turned his attention towards his friends that were scattered about throughout the room. Blake and Pyrrha had finally awoken from their unconsciousness a few minutes ago as they lay comfortably on the other two infirmary beds with blood bags attached to their arms. For some reason though, they didn't seem turn their heads away from him while he could practically see the steam emanate from their faces. He then turned towards the bed at the very end where it held a sleeping Ruby who, for some reason, was crying uncontrollably several minutes ago all while holding onto her older sister Yang with her dear life. The older sister in question was currently standing along the edge of the bed while tucking her little sister to ensure she was sleeping comfortably. Seated at the corner of the room was his precious Snow Angel… That seemed to be giving him her scariest death glares every few seconds. Ren was currently seated alongside his childhood friend with his eyes closed and his arms crossed as if he was still trying to discover what had truly happened with led to right now.

Eventually, the silence was broken as the infirmary door creaked open to reveal the Headmaster with his can in one hand and his signature mug of coffee in the other along with his secretary right behind him. "So… It appears that something has occurred that caused four of my students to be bed ridden along with the two first year representatives to be covered in a rather… questionable white substance." He called out before sipping his coffee and bringing a chair to the centre of the room. "Would anyone care to explain as to what happened?"

"I can sir!" Weiss called out immediately towards her headmaster who was now sitting comfortably on the chair. "Based on the amount of evidence that was accumulated at that time, it can be confirmed at mister Arc and miss Valkyrie here had performed… a rather u-um i-intimate ritual towards o-one another within a confined location." As she turned towards the rest of the occupants in the room expecting them to gasp, she was greeted with a few deadpanned stares and looks of utter confusion.

"… And that means?" Ozpin asked with a hidden smirk as he shot a glance towards the two representatives who tilted their heads a little bit to the left to indicate that they simply had no idea at what the heiress had just said.

"What Weiss is trying to say is that Jaune and Nora here had sex in their office room." Blake explained in a monotone voice that caused a majority of the room to either gasp or blush at how blunt she had worded it.

"Wh-**WHAT?!**" Jaune and Nora cried out in shock simultaneously, their faces blushing violently as they turned away from one another. "W-where did you guys come up with a conclusion like that?!" The blonde knight inquired as he turned towards the heiress and the black bowed ninja.

"Oh don't you **DARE** play innocent with my you perverted blonde brute!" Weiss sneered as she pointed towards the accused two. "Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and I heard you two and your indecent voices outside of your office room!"

The two representatives blinked in confusion as to what the heiress was implying. "B-but what are you talking about?! Me and Nora didn't even have sex!" Jaune cried out.

"Jaune-Jaune's right!" Nora exclaimed as she stood from her bed. "We were not doing anything of the sort Weissy! Not to mention I'm not that stpid to give something important as that to someone like Jaune-Jaune and- er, no offence Jaune-Jaune."

"None taken."

"And let's not forget we've only known each other for two days! **TWO DAYS**!"

"You're pants of breath, moans and comments within the office room seem to suggest otherwise." Pyrrha added causing most of the occupants to stare at her with wide eyes.

"M-my w-what?" The blushing bomber asked, as she was more lost than ever before.

"Not to mention that a certain **SOMEBODY**… had the nerves to try and sexually assault me while I was unconscious!" Yang pitched in with a growl as she turned to face the blonde knight.

"I did no such thing!" Jaune defended loudly with a frown. "You were like that the moment I exited the office!"

"Yeah right…" The blonde brawler sarcastically remarked as she rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say!"

While the two blondes were bickering about the blonde knight's verdict, Ren was rather silent in his seat when he realized that he completely forgot to button back the blonde brawler's uniform after he did an inspection for external and internal injuries on her stomach. And because of this, his leader was taking the blame…

"U-um actually-"Ren called out meekly but was interrupted by the raging heiress.

"See what I mean?!" Weiss declared with a wave of her hand. "Not to mention that the white substance that is currently sticking onto not only the two of you, but also your entire office is none other than… than-"

"Enough!" Ozpin called out as he channelled his aura into his metal cane before clacking it onto the ground making a loud ***BOOM!*** which caught not only everyone's attention, but also jolted the young, sleeping huntress wide awake! The word "**COOKIES**!" could be heard escaping her lips. When he confirmed that he had indeed captured everyone's attention, he began to speak once more. "It appears that you four have already stated your side of the story. Now in order for us to know what truly happened, would the two representatives be willing to telling us what was happening?"

Jaune and Nora soon turned towards one another and with a quick nod; they cleared their throats and faced their audience. "Okay… so this is what really happened." Jaune started off.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Ago in the First-Year Office Room…**

* * *

"_N-Nora! T-this isn't the best time to be doing this right now!" Jaune cried in panic as he began to shake his partner's shoulders. "P-please tell me that you're joking!"_

"_If. __**You.**__ Would. __**Stop**__. Shak. __**King.**__ Me. __**Jaune. **__Jaune. __**Then.**__ I. __**Can.**__ Ex. __**Plain!" **__The bubbly bomber cried out in anguish._

_When the panicking blonde had gotten the message, he sheepishly stopped his act of shaking before quietly muttering. "S-sorry Nora…"_

"_Ugh… So this is how it feels whenever I'm shaking you huh?" Nora mumbled as she shook her head to remove the dizziness from her poor self. That was when her eyes stumbled upon the shrinking fuse when she realized time was of the essence. "D-don't worry Jaune-Jaune! I-I've got it all t-taken care of!" She cried out rather hesitantly. "I-it's all part of my p-plan!" That was when she quickly made her way towards the newspaper-covered fruit basket before promptly tearing through her hard wrapping work like she tore through presents during Christmas time in search of the missing door knob._

"_**N-NORA?!**__ What are you __**DOING?!**__" Jaune cried out as the room was suddenly filled with newspaper shavings that were scattered about throughout the room. His cries for an answer fell to deft ears as the bubbly bomber tore through the newspaper rather loudly. Not to mention he could barely see anything since his eyesight was covered with old newspaper articles, the occasional sale at the Vale supermarket, and the frequent comic strip that involving a cow who went by the name of Edgar. A few seconds later, the tearing had suddenly stopped followed by the sound of a stomach growling hungrily for dinner._

"_Whoa! Look at the size of this thing!" The bubbly bomber declared as she held what appeared to be a yellow crescent shaped fruit in her hands. "It looks just like a banana!"_

_The blonde knight was quite skeptical as he examined the questionable fruit that was favoured by most primates; monkey Faunus especially due to its heavenly scent and richness in potassium. It certainly was quite yellow like a banana, not to mention that it shaped like a crescent which made look even more like a banana, heck it even smelt like one too! But despite all of those facts that clearly proved that it was definitely a banana, he felt as if something was amiss. 'It pretty shiny… a little bit too shiny if you ask me.' He hummed to himself as he continued to search for additional abnormalities. 'Also there seem to be seven holes at the top… not to mention there's a red 'S' on the side of it.' That was when he glanced back at the fruit basket and spotted a shiny pear gleaming in the light._

_As the blonde representative got closer, he picked up the questionable fruit before spotting the letter 'P' along the side followed by seven holes at the top. His curiosity overcame him as he soon took a whiff of the fruit expecting the pleasant smell of a pear… only to be greeted with the stinging feeling of black pepper. The sting was too much to bear before he began to sneeze several times into his sleeve all while tossing the fake fruit back into the fruit basket. 'P-pepper?!' He internally screamed as his nostrils were in pain. 'Is that what the 'P' stands for?!' When he was finally able to remove the lingering pepper from his nose, he was able to think clearly once more. 'Wait a minute… If 'P' stands for a pepper shaker… then 'S' would most likely stand for-'_

"_Man, I sure am hungry Jaune-Jaune!" Nora confessed as she gazed at the fruit in her hands._

"_Nora." Jaune called out as he promptly made his way towards his partner. "That's not a banana! It's actually made of- __**D-DON'T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!**__" His warning came too late as he could only stare at the ceramic salt shaker come into contact with the hungry, hungry bomber._

… _A few seconds later, her taste buds didn't register the expected banana flavour. Instead, she could only taste the strong flavours of salt… lots and lots of salt. She promptly spat the false fruit as quickly as possible before using her hands to scrape the powerful taste of table salt from her poor, poor tongue. "__**AH! BLAH! YUCKY! EWWY!**__" Nora chanted quietly continuing her quest to save her taste buds. After a few seconds, she sent an angry glare at the banana-shaped salt. "That was a really strange banana Jaune-Jaune… Not to mention that it didn't taste like one at all! It was all salty!"_

_Jaune's reaction to Nora's discovery of the false fruit promptly caused his palm to come into contact with his forehead. "Nora… Why?" The blonde knight mumbled towards his partner._

"_I was hungry!" Nora retorted with a pout as her hands were placed on her hips. "You'd do the same thing if you were in my shoes! But to think… the banana was a lie?! Why… __**WHY-**__"_

"_N-Nora! Why would you even-". Jaune quickly paused his sentence when he noticed that he could no longer see the fuse in the tub of primer paint. Not to mention that the tub of paint began to sputter and vibrate onto the newspaper-covered coffee table. That was when his mind began to whir into action as he swiftly grabbed the plastic lid before slamming it down onto the tub of primer paint. "O-okay look Nora! W-we don't have that much time before this thing that I'm holding down bursts!"_

"_O-okay Jaune-Jaune!" The bubbly bomber saluted before quickly dashing around the room in search for the golden doorknob that would grant them freedom._

_Whilst Nora was continuing her search, the blonde knight was trying his hardest to control the plastic tub of primer paint as best as he could, though his attempts began to prove futile as the chemical reaction within caused it to suddenly bounce wildly within the room out from Jaune's grasp. "What the- H-hey get back here!" He cried out to the runaway inanimate object. Thus began his quest to capture the bouncing plastic tub of paint. It was quite a messy and painful endeavour mainly because of the amount of times he was so close, yet so far away. Not to mention that the lid had been slightly undone from all the bouncing and it began to splatter paint all over the floor. "I've got you now!" Jaune mumbled to himself before pouncing towards the large plastic cylinder. Right as he was about to capture it, the primer paint tub had jumped sideways last minute causing the blonde knight on a collision course towards his partner._

"_Wh-__**WHOA!**__" The bubbly bomber cried out just before she got tackled by a blonde blur. As she landed onto the tarp-covered ground, a shiver had gone up her spine as she had felt something quite cold coat not only her uniform skirt but also her poor bum. "Owie… Jaune-Jaune you've got to be careful handling that big thing! Some of that white stuff leaked onto my bottom! Not to mention that these were my favourite panties." She pouted while quietly mumbling that last part._

_The blonde knight quickly hopped off the bubbly bomber while slowly picking himself off the paint-splattered ground. "S-sorry Nora!" He apologized quickly. "I-it's just that it's my first time being in a s-situation like this!" He quickly extended his hand towards his downed partner. Now that he thought about it, it's not often that he would be trapped in a room with a plastic tub of paint that could explode at a moment's notice!_

"_Don't worry too much Jaune-Jaune!" Nora reassured as she slowly pulled herself from the ground thanks to her partner's help. "Not that I th-think about it, I guess that this… would be my first time too!"_

_Jaune blinked a few times before tilting his head in confusion. "But Nora… Didn't you say that-" He couldn't complete his sentence as the bubbly bomber hushed him with her finger pressed against his lips._

"_Right then Jaune-Jaune! Quickly!" She started out before pointing towards a shiny yellow sphere place directly on the top shelf. "Before that thingy splatters all over the place, I'll go on top while you stay on the bottom!" That was when the bubbly bomber hopped onto the plastic tarp-covered couch before bouncing onto her partner's shoulders. It took quite a bit of time to complete her task, With a few grunts and yelps of embarrassment, but eventually she was able to have herself being carried over Jaune's shoulders._

"_Man… This feels funny." The blonde knight bluntly confessed to his partner. The cold, wet primer paint that was still placed onto her derriere had come into contact with his neck which sent a unpleasant shiver down his spine._

"_Well Duh!" Nora replied back as she playfully rolled her eyes. "You're the one who got my butt all wet! Speaking of which, you've got to take responsibility for doing that Jaune-Jaune!" She then began to lean forward to see his gaze all while tapping his nose with her pointer finger. All while pouting with puffed cheeks._

"_I-I'm s-sorry for g-getting you all w-". That was when the bubbly bomber's center of balance had caused him to wobble. "__**WH-WHOA N-No NORA?!**__" He cried out. Suddenly, the runaway tub of primer paint had abruptly collided with the poor blonde knight causing their tall tower formation to crumble like a sandcastle! This caused the bubbly bomber to land on the ground between the newspaper-covered coffee table and the couch while Jaune was sent flying across the other side of the office room._

"_Oww…" Nora groaned as she lay haphazardly on the paint-covered ground. As she was facing the underside of the couch, she noticed something golden twinkling beneath. Her eyes began to gleam as she realized exactly what it was. "Oh hey look Jaune-Jaune! I've found what we've been looking for! It's deep beneath the bottom of this thing!" She called out before wincing in pain. Falling so many times does that to someone…_

"_N-Nora?!" Jaune called out with worry as he retrieved a roll of duct tape. "A-are you okay?!"_

"_I-I'm fine…" She reassured before glanced at the tub of paint… that for some reason began to swell. "Though now that I think about it, we better be quick! I feel something big is coming!"_

_That was when the blonde representative suddenly heard the sound of the tub of paint spring a leak as it began to grow larger and rumble violently. "U-uh, okay! Let's not panic now! I'll take care of this shaking thing from blowing up while you try and grab the knob!"_

"_O-okay Jaune-Jaune!" The bubbly bomber replied back before attempting to retrieve the key to their freedom… Though there was one small problem. "Ugh, this isn't good! I-it's inside so deep!"_

"_Y-you're t-telling me!" Jaune called out in fear as he continued to tape all the springing leaks from the tub of primer paint. "This thing just doesn't want to calm down!"_

"_T-try something els- __**W-WHOA!**__" Nora soon gasped as she saw her partner do something ridiculous. "Wh-What are you doing Jaune-Jaune?!"_

_Said knight was currently sitting atop of the violent tub of paint trying his hardest to prevent the lid from popping. "I-I'm trying to make it so it won't explode!" Jaune cried out as the primer paint tub began to bounce uncontrollably._

"_By pinching down there?!" Nora cried out all while gesturing towards his hands that were clasping in between the tub and the lid to fasten it shut._

"_I don't have any other idea!" He wailed as sweat began to form on his brow as he tried his hardest to not fall off from the wild tub of paint. "Not to mention that my hands are practically __**ON FIRE!**__" The chemical reaction that was occurring within the paint tub was producing an exceptional amount of heat making his hands and bum feel as if he was touching a hot plate!_

"_T-try pinching down there harder!" She instructed as she continued to reach for the doorknob._

"_L-like this?!" Suddenly, the tub of paint began to grow even larger making the blonde knight pale. "N-Nora?! I-I don't think I'll be able to hold it in for much longer!"_

"_J-just a l-little m-more Jaune-Jaune!" Nora exclaimed as she tried her hardest to try and retrieve the doorknob. She was just a few millimetres away!_

_That was when the giant tub of paint knocked Jaune off from his plastic saddle onto the coffee table before the taped seals to spring open once again! Judging by how it was beginning to shake and glow, Jaune could only come up with once conclusion. "__**I-IT'S GONNA BLOW!**__"_

"_Dammit!" She cursed as she abandoned her mission of obtaining the unreachable doorknob before quickly making her way towards the violent bomb of paint. "__**I'M COMING JAUNE-JAUNE! I'MA COMMIN-**__"_

_***BOOOOOOOM!* *SPLAT!* *AHHH!* *UAAH!***_

* * *

**Back to the Present…**

* * *

"So in the end…" Jaune concluded all while removing the plastic lid that just so happen to be stuck to his uniform. "The tub of paint finally exploded causing the both of us to look like what look like right now..."

"-Which clearly proves that me and Jaune-Jaune did not have sex our office room!" Nora exclaimed proudly as she puffed her chest towards the shocked heiress.

All were shocked as they finally heard the truth. The accusers Weiss, Yang, Blake and Pyrrha were rendered speechless as they blushed in embarrassment for thinking such dirty thoughts half an hour ago, followed by Glynda Goodwitch who made a mental note to have a chat with the First-Year Assistive Teacher for issuing. The only ones that appeared to be amused by this hilarious story were Ruby, Ren and even the Headmaster Ozpin whose eyes were filled with tears from laughing so hard.

"… So the tearing clothes." Weiss mumbled as she finally found her voice.

"That was the newspaper!" Nora answered back as she picked at the few articles that mentioned something about a lost puppy in Vale.

"And all of those s-sounds…" Blake muttered quietly.

"That was what was happening while we were trying to escape the paint bomb." Jaune verified with a sheepish grin.

"And the white stuff that's all over you... and the room-" Pyrrha called out in shock.

"Was the primer paint." Nora finished. "You can't paint a room without a coat of primer paint onto the walls."

"B-but what about me?!" Yang cried out angrily catching everyone's attention. "That still doesn't explain the fact why my jacket and shirt were unbutton-"

"A-actually…" Ren interrupted with a raised palm as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "It wasn't Jaune who unbuttoned your clothes…That was me."

"… Huh?!" Was all that Yang could say as all were shocked at what the green gunman confessed. No one would have expected the silent green gunslinger to be the criminal of her unbuttonment.

"In my defence," Ren started out as he gestured towards her uniform. "You were on the ground unconscious with blood all over your chest. I was just checking if you were bleeding from a wound." That was when he lifted his arm to reveal a metal bracelet with a red cross on it to signify his proficiency in applying first aid. "I was just following protocol."

An awkward silenced consumed the infirmary room as all the information sunk in. "Well…" Opzin voiced loudly with a smile still evident on his face. "Now that everything seem be answered… does anyone else have last concerns that need to be discussed?" Two white hands were raised high into the air. One was covered with leaves and trigs, another filled with shredded newspaper clippings.

"… Can we go and take a shower now?"

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**DONE! FINALLY THE CHAPTER THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN PATIENTLY WAITING FOR IS NOW DONE! It was quite difficult to write this chapter since I was forced to rewrite it a few times. Not to mention that this will be the last chapter for the first day of school! Mainly because we've got to progress the story after all!**

**Either way, I hoped you enjoy the chapter as much as I did when I wrote it and please leave a review or any constructive criticism so I can make this story even better than ever before! So with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] Oh! And here's my reply to the many, MANY comments that you have sent!**

**Crematrix****: **Thank you so very much for enjoying the chapter! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh! XD

**TB14k2****: **QUICK! CALL A DOCTOR! :O

**Oathkeeper0317****: **He he… Giggidy :P

**The Loneliest Of All****: **Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and how it answers your question. :D

**Noob6****: **Why thank you very much! :D

**JohnPeacekeeper****: **Thank you very much for enjoying the chapter as well as your impressive observational skills. :)

**Yarbad****: **Thanks so much for enjoying it! XD

**Friend****: **:D

**Wanderer No.96****: **Thank you! XD

**Tibidy****: **Hmmm, interesting thought process… as for giving the treasure chest full of Doujins… you're just going to have to keep in touch and keep on following! :P

**FlashFreez0****: **Hopefully, she'll think twice for making such accusatory claims. :P

**Mxthomas****: **Are you satisfied? 0.o

**OBSERVER01****: **Hmm, I'll think about it! :I

**Trent****: **Thanks! I will be sure to do that! :D

**ken_millete: **Possibly… That's all I'm going to say XP

**Benthino****: **O.o Thanks?!

**Ghest****: **I'm not too sure about that :P

**ChaosDemon1129****: **Thanks! :D

**OC Crafter****: **Thank you very much! I hope this newest chapter answers your question! :)

**AshuraX****: **A round of applause to our favourite blonde knight! XD

**Frik1000****: **Thanks for enjoying this chapter! I tried my best to die down the elipses… I hope it helps.

**Guest****: **I'm glad I made you laugh and smile! Jaunra… HA! That's really clever! XD

**SirDerpsAlotThe7th****: **Thanks! I'm glad I was able to make you smile! As for your need for ducks… I promise that your desires will be answered XD

**CC-2224 Commander Cody****: **Yes I did love writing that chapter! Yes I did enjoy torturing the poor heiress with tons of misfortune! And YES can I imagine her expression once she realizes what truly happen. You're welcome :D

**LadWatcher****: **Thanks! I'm always open to all fantastically hilarious ideas! :)

**COShepard****: **Truer words have never been spoken :P

**Zer000****: **Please, write to your heart's content, your in-depth comment analysis always brings a smile to my face! Not to mention that I'm glad you enjoy it! :D


	19. It's Not an Apology

**Why greetings once again everyone! It is I, Nutshop to reveal the REAL conclusion to their first day! Now from what I've been receiving in the comments section, things need to be set right for our lovable duo's false accusation of sexual implications within a confined location by Weiss's reiteration of their procreation! But how will it turn out? What will happen next?! And why in the world did I just make a long sentence with many words ending with 'tion'?! Well in order for you to find out,**

**READ THIS CHAPTER NOW! AND ENJOY IT!**

**[P.S.] … 300 likes?! Whoa… Thank you guys so very much!**

* * *

**It's Not an Apology…**

* * *

"Ah… clean at last." Jaune mumbled to himself as he exited the bathroom with one white towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand to dry his wet, mango-scented, blonde hair. After the events that had taken place within the infirmary half an hour ago, the Blond and the Valkyrie were the first to leave the room to rid themselves of the white primer paint that clung tightly onto their clothes and bodies. After a long, blissful shower, the two were currently on their way to meet up with their friends for dinner in order to ease their poor, growling stomachs.

"You're telling me Jaune-Jaune." Nora replied alongside her partner with a towel still in her hair as she wore a black shirt with the word 'Boop' in white text with one 'o' having her symbol. To add to her comfortable attire, she wore pink, lightning bolt patterned shorts with fluffy, white socks that comforted everything past the ankle. Especially her toes. "There's nothing like a good shower after a long day of painting and explosions!"

"Yep, though let's try and use paint brushes and rollers next time… okay Nora?" He said as they continued their walk back towards the dorm to meet up with their friends. "The last thing we want is to get more paint on ourselves than on the room."

"Fine…" Nora answered back as she rolled her eyes. As they continued their journey to their dorm room, she was able to get quite a good glimpse of his body. "By the way Jaune-Jaune, are you sure you don't work out?"

"…What do you mean Nora?" The blonde knight asked curiously as he faced his partner whose eyes went wide when they realized what they had blurted out quite loudly.

"N-nothing!" She replied quickly all while suddenly whistling innocently with a faint blush on her cheeks. The blond knight simply shrugged his shoulders before continuing on his leisure stroll, all while being oblivious to the fact that his partner was thoroughly examining every muscle with a keen, turquoise eye.

'_Hmm… his overall physique is similar to Renny, a little bit taller than him with pretty good growth but could still use some work. Back muscles seem to be in check… His arms need a bit of improvement despite being able to block so well… Oh wait, blocking with a shield uses the legs, and shoulder muscles to absorb the impact! So that would explain how he does that… though it wouldn't hurt to make his arms better._' As she continued her examination, her mind slowly began to think up hundreds of different training regimes in order to help her awesome detective partner improve. Some of her brilliant ideas were simplistic with a simple jog to improve endurance or possible weight lifting to increase his strength. Other unorthodox methods involved him having breathing exercises by making him play the saxophone and making him ride on a unicycle to work on his balance... Why she thought the saxophone and the unicycle was necessary for his training was a mystery all in itself.

…Now that she thought about it, wasn't there a student in their first-year populace who revolved around the improvement of muscles? '_What was his name again?_' Nora hummed as she pinched her chin in thought. '_… Was it Carl? Maybe it was Kevin? Or Collin?_'

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

***Achoo!***

The leader of tem CRDL sneezed muffled by the stale lunch still in contact with his face. As his head slowly arose from his spaghetti and meatballs with a loud groan, it caused most of the students that were already in cafeteria to either snicker at the fact how the spaghetti made him look as if he had a ridiculous moustache and a large uni-brow, or quiver at the fact that someone whom had just died recently had been resurrected to look like a tomato sauce covered zombie!

"…What happened?" Was all Cardin could mutter as his lunch clung onto his face as he gazed around the cafeteria. That was when three figures dropped their food trays before dashing towards the risen leader.

"**BOSS?! YOU'RE ALIVE!**" Dove Bronzewing cried out as they tackled their leader to the ground in joy.

* * *

**Back in the hallway…**

* * *

'… Eh, I'll figure his name out later.' She shrugged all while skipping merrily along her partner.

"Hey Nora?" Jaune called out as they turned another corner.

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" Nora answered back.

"… You ever get that weird feeling that someone is, you know… watching you without you knowing?" He quietly muttered as he scanned his surroundings trying to locate the source of his uneasiness.

"Hmmm… Nope!" She replied waving her hand being completely unaware that she was the one who was causing quite a bit of discomfort to her topless teammate. "It's probably your imagination playing tricks on you… Or maybe there are ninjas stalking us! Waiting for the perfect time to strike!" That was when she formed her hands in a chopping motion, looking around while standing on one foot making swishing sounds with every swing to smite her foe.

"… Ninjas?" The topless knight asked with an amused smile and a raised brow. "Nora, I don't think that there are any ninjas like that nowadays. Especially here in Vale."

"W-well Blakey acts like one!" Nora suggested as she crossed her arms. "She has that cool, calm and collected attitude that most ninjas have! Plus she wears black! The main colour of what ninja's wear after all!"

Jaune had to admit; those were indeed very valid points that would suggest their bookworm friend to be someone who would dabble into the arts of stealth and espionage. "Good point… Though if you say that, wouldn't that make Ren a ninja too?"

A long silence consumed the two students as Nora's face was suddenly filled with awe and amazement from this discovery. "Whoa… That would **TOTALLY** make him a ninja!"

* * *

**Up Ahead…**

* * *

"What's taking those two so long?" Yang grumbled as she wore her orange tank top followed by her black shorts. "They said to meet us up here at our dorm so we can all go to dinner together! So why does it take them so long to take a shower?!"

"Well, they were covered in primer paint sis." Ruby called out as she closed the door to their room while wearing her beige tank top with her white, rose-patterned pajama pants. "It probably took them a while to scrub all that stuff off from their skin and hair…"

"Not to mention that they're not the only ones who take so long." Weiss answered still wearing her combat outfit. "Seriously, you took half an hour in the washroom this morning with another fifteen drying your hair!"

"Well that's different!" The blonde brawler huffed as she faced away from her teammate. "I have to always make sure that my lovely hair stays nice and shiny!" That was when she began to stroke her long, lovely golden hair as if it were baby.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Yang." The young leader commented with a smirk.

"Though Yang does make a good point." Pyrrha added gaining a nod of approval from the blonde huntress all while wearing a simple red t-shirt and grey jogging pants. "Does it really take them that long to clean themselves?"

"Yep." The green gunman answered nonchalantly as he wore his usual combat outfit. "Nora enjoys baths and showers so much that she would sometimes spend up to forty-five minutes just playing with the water."

"What about Jaune?" Yang pointed out as she placed her hand on her hips. "Last time I saw him, he didn't look like a girl."

Ren merely shrugged his shoulders. "… Us men just like taking long showers. It's a universal fact." Many of the huntresses sweat-dropped at his rather blunt answer.

"Riiiight…" The blonde brawler commented as she turned towards her partner. "Say Blakey, you've been silent for a while now. Any idea as to why they're taking so long?"

Blake, who was clothed in her combat outfit, was about to add her opinion but was interrupted by the scent of an unusual tropical fruit. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what Blake?" Ruby inquired as she turned towards her teammate. That was when her nose caught a whiff of the scent in question.

"Now that you mention it." Weiss called out while sniffing the air. "I think I smell it now too."

"It sort of reminds me of… mangos?" Pyrrha added before her ears heard the sounds of two familiar voices approaching.

"… I don't think she would be a good ninja Nora." A masculine voice called out catching the attention of the five huntress's plus Ren. "Knowing her, she would probably charge in and just forget about stealth entirely, punching everything at a moment's notice."

"Hm… Good point Jaune-Jaune. **OH!** What about Ruby?! She would be a pretty cool ninja!" The feminine voice called out happily. "She's super-fast and she can practically teleport with her speed!" That was when two silhouettes emerged from the corner of the hallway as they slowly crept closer.

"Jaune? Nora?" Ruby called out while waving her arms in realizing whose voices they were. "Why were you guys talking about me being a ninja?"

"Oh hey guys!" Jaune called out with a smile followed by her partner who was waving both her hands in the direction of her friends.

"It's about time you guys made it." Yang smirked at the two arrivals. "If you two took any longer than we would ha-" Her voice went silent and her jaw was agape as the blonde knight emerged from the shadows. In fact, the four other huntresses gasped as he slowly made his approach, their faces slowly growing redder by the second by the sight before them.

Jaune, in all his glory, was wearing nothing but a long towel around his waist with a smaller one hanging lazily around his neck. His hair was little bit damp at the tips while the scent of fresh mangos enveloped their hallway, his smile capturing his lovable dorkiness. Though his wet natural blonde locks or his lady-killer like smile wasn't what caught their attention. What _**REALLY**_ caught their attention was his _strapping_, _exposed_ torso that stretched and compressed every time he took a breath. His _broad_ shoulder followed by his _well-built_ legs caused some of the women to _swoon_ at the sight. The eye candy was too much to bear as some of the huntresses began to leak from their nostrils… more specifically: Pyrrha, Yang and Blake.

… As for Ren, he was simply waving towards his childhood friend and leader all while smirking at the silly reactions of his friends. "Hey Jaune. Hey Nora." The green gunman replied with a smile. "How was removing all the primer paint?"

"We were successful!" Nora cheered before skipping happily towards her best friend. "It took a while since it was difficult to scrub but we are now all clean! See?" She then removed her towel that covered her hair as the scent of bubble gum danced along with the tropical flavours of mango.

"Good to know Nora." He nodded before turning towards his leader. "… Are you going put some clothes on Jaune?"

"Yeah… I forgot to bring them since Nora dragged me along with her to get all cleaned up." He gestured towards the towels then towards his partner who was sheepishly scratching her neck. "Either way, it feels so much better to be all clean… Why do you ask?"

Ren didn't even need to say a word as he simply jerked his head towards the five huntresses. The blonde knight soon brought his attention towards them and was quite surprised as he saw five blushing faces with three of them having minor nosebleeds. "Um, why are they looking at me like that?" He asked hesitantly causing the two childhood friends to give him a deadpanned stare. A few seconds had passed before Jaune looked between them, then himself before realization struck. "Oh… **OH I-I um I'M S-SO SORRY!**" He apologized as his face soon turned crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh I don't think you need to apologize Jaune." Yang replied back rather seductively, her nose still dripping with blood as he continued to stare at his chest.

"**Y-YANG!** Stop that!" Ruby cried out with her face not fairing any better.

"I-I'ma g-gonna be right back!" The blonde knight replied before quickly dashing into his dorm room.

"… I really wasn't expecting Jaune to look so… physically fit." Blake commented as she continued to dab her nose with a tissue before handing the box to her fellow huntresses.

"You're telling me…" Pyrrha added as she stuck the tissues up her nostrils to prevent any more blood flow.

"Why does the dunce still insist on his perverse acts?" Weiss grumbled as she attempted to calm down her blush.

"You gotta admit Weissy," Yang smirked as she threw her arm around her neck. "You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"**SH-SHUT UP!**" The heiress cried out in embarrassment. Despite her rude and inappropriate comments… she wasn't incorrect in her assumption.

"Well either way, all we have to do now is to wait for Jaune-Jaune to change and then we can finally head for dinner!" Nora cried out with her fist in the air. Silence consumed the hallway when the bubbly bomber opened her eyes. Instead of gaining cheers of approval, she was met with confused stares. "… What?"

"How come you're not blushing at the sight of… of all that eye candy?!" Yang cried out to the bubbly bomber.

"Way to put it bluntly Yang." Blake muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you mean Jaune-Jaune?" Nora gestured towards the door gaining many nods of approval. "Eh, I've seen bigger muscles."

"… Eh?"

"Back where me and Nora are from," Ren started out catching everyone's attention. "Majority of the citizens there are from Viking descent and they have a tendency to… show off their muscles despite it being so cold up there. Apparently it's some sort of tradition that the men do in order to get a girl."

"Yep yep!" Nora smiled as she remembered her little town. "Not to mention that me and Renny have been together, but not together-together mind you, for so long that I've even been in the same bath as him!"

"… Oh really now?" Yang called out with a playful smirk and a waggle of her brow.

Now it was Ren's turn to blush and feel embarrassed. "N-Nora!" He cried out causing the bubbly bomber to gasp in realization.

"Whoops! Sorry! I forgot I wasn't supposed to say that!" Nora apologized before bowing her head towards her childhood friend. "I made a promise to Renny that I wasn't supposed to be saying things like that one time where his mom made him wear that green princess dress when he was te-" Her voice went muffled as a hand covered her mouth to promptly silence her from leaking anymore secrets. The green gunmen turned towards the other five huntresses silently hoping that they didn't hear her.

… Needless to say, they did.

"… A dress huh?" Pyrrha commented with a grin.

Ruby gasped as sparkles began to twinkle in her eyes. "I think he would be able to look like a girl if he wore one! He has those feminine features to make it work"

"It wasn't a dress." He stated with a glare. "It's called a Hanfu."

"… A handful?" Weiss started with a raised brow.

"A Hanfu!" Ren corrected rather loudly as he crossed his arms.

Nora soon escaped the clutched of her childhood friend and faced him with puffed cheeks. "Handful or not, it still looked like a dress to me!"

Before anyone else could speak, the JNPR dorm room door slowly creaked open revealing their missing friend… now wearing what appeared to be… a blue onesie with matching blue bunny slippers? "Right sorry about that you guys! Are we ready to go for dinner?" His reply was met with silence.

"… What are you wearing?" The black bowed huntress inquired hiding her smirk behind her book.

"My pajamas?" Jaune replied confusingly completely oblivious to how ridiculous he looked.

"You mean the same one that you wore two nights ago?" The blonde brawler commented ash she tried her best to contain her laughter.

"What about them?" He stated as he twirled in place glaring at his fellow blonde. "These are my favourite pajamas! Not to mention that my little sister got them for me as a farewell present when I left home…"

"You have a sister?" Pyrrha inquired as she began to imagine a younger, feminine version of her fearless leader.

"Actually, I have about se-"He couldn't complete his sentence as his bubbly, boop-full partner glomped him like one of her many Ursa plushies that occupied her bed.

"D'aaawww Jaune-Jaune! You look so cuuute!" She squealed happily as she raised him high into the air. "You're just like a big, blue **CUDDLY TEDDY BEAR** with **BUNNY FEET!**"

"**N-NORA!**" He groaned in pain. "L-let go! Can't… breathe!" As this was happening, Yang was back on the ground laughing at his misfortune. "Ren… Help?!"

The huntsman in question could only shake his head. "You're just going to have to wait it out Jaune. Just wait it out…" He advised sadly.

"R-right then!" Yang called out as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think we've been standing here for long enough, so why don't we just go and make our way to din-"

***TWEEEEEEEEEET!***

She was interrupted by the piercing sound of a familiar silver whistle which made them all wince at the volume. The sound also surprised the bubbly bomber so much that she jumped back is surprise all while ungracefully dropping her partner who landed with an ***OOF!***

"**HOLD IT!**" Ruby shouted as her silver whistle dangled on a string around her neck. "You guys forgot to do something super important!"

"What did we forget to do now?!" Weiss asked irritably as she suddenly recalled that dreaded whistle. "More importantly, did you really have to use that whistle again?"

The young huntress soon pointed her finger towards both her partner and sister with disapproving looks. "You guys still need to apologize after what you did to Jaune and Nora."

"W-what?!" The heiress cried out in shock. "Wha-what did I do?!"

"Well," Ruby began to tap her chin as she recalled the summary that she had received of what happened from the green gunmen. "From my point of view in what happened, you called them some pretty mean things and hurt their feelings. So in order to make it up to them, you've got to do a genuine apology! As for you Yang, you only need to say sorry to Jaune since Nora wasn't really harmed by what you did."

"Wait a minute, why do I have to say apologize to him?" Yang inquired as she attempted to recall why she was supposed to say sorry.

Thankfully, Ren had the answer. "You punched him so hard down the dorm hallway that he crashed out the fourth story window." He answered with a monotone voice.

"… Oh." Was all she could say as she soon remembered the sound of shattering glass along with the girlish screams of her fellow blonde friend. "S-sorry about that Jaune." She sheepishly apologized realizing how silly it was to quickly presume that her fellow blonde was the culprit. "I was a bit hasty with jumping to conclusion… I just did the first thing that came to mind."

"Eh, apology accepted Yang." The blonde knight smiled as scratched his cheek as he remembered the painful slap across his face earlier that day. "It seems that's what parents teach their daughters nowadays." After a heart-filled smile and a quick hug, the two blondes had quickly made up before they all soon brought their attention towards the grumpy heiress.

"… Do we honestly have to do this?" She asked as she turned towards her partner with a frown.

"Yep!" Ruby replied with a firm voice. "It's the leader's order so you have to do it! If you don't we can all just stand here and wait until you do! Is that alright with you guys?" She was then greeted with the other six hunters nodding their heads agreeing to the young leader's order.

"This is an abuse of power!" The tiny heiress argued rather loudly.

"I think it sounds reasonable." The leader of team JNPR countered as he caught everyone's attention. "My family does something like this whenever I fight over anything with my siblings. My dad wouldn't let us do anything until we forgave each other."

"See?" The young scythe wielder cried out as she nodded towards her fellow leader friend. "All you have to do is apologize and then we can all simply make our way towards dinner. It's just that easy!"

"Rgh… **FINE!**" She cried out in frustration before facing the onesie-wearing knight and the bubbly bomber all while promptly composing herself and closed her eyes. "Jaune, Nora… I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for accusing you two for implying that… that you two were doing adult implications within the first-year office room." She waited a few seconds before slowly opening her eyes… only to still her partner as well as everyone else still giving her a disapproving look. "What? I apologized! What more do you want me to do now?!"

"You didn't do an honest apology Weiss." Yang stated making the heiress scoff at her teammate.

"What do you mean it wasn't honest enough?" Weiss grumbled angrily. "Didn't you hear what I said a few seconds ago?! And how am I supposed to do it genuinely?!"

"According to my research." The bookworm called out as she gazed into her book labeled 'How to Genuinely Apologize' that she pulled from… out of thin air. "_Words alone are not enough to make it legitimate. As the rules clearly state, it's not a genuine apology… without a hug._" That caused two people to voice out their opinions.

"**WHAT?!**" Weiss and Jaune cried out simultaneously surprising one another at their expression.

Weiss was mortified. Did she seriously have to hug him? **JAUNE?!** This blonde pervert annoyance?! The same man who had not only violated her when he caught a glimpse of her undergarments, but also caused her to leak profusely from her nose for presuming such inappropriate thoughts?!

Jaune on the other hand, was happy. Scratch that, he was eccentric! After a long day of lifting boxes and obtaining sore muscles, was he actually going to be able to be this close to his Snow Angel? The same one who captured his heart at first sight?! He wanted to cheer, dance and cry tears of joy for such a beautiful moment bestowed before him!

"It's true." Pyrrha called out as she peeked over the Blake's shoulder. "It says right here in the text that you have to hug in order for the apology to be genuine."

"T-that book is fake!" Weiss defended with a stutter. Her argument was proven invalid as the bookworm brought the cover into light revealing it was far from being a fake. Not to mention that she recognized that author from some of the 'how to' books back at home! "T-that u-um-"

"Just hug him and get it over with already!" The blonde brawler shouted as she cupped her mouth to amplify her voice. "It's not that hard to do!"

"We'll even show you." The green gunman spoke up bringing up a few confused faces. "Yang, I must apologize for unbuttoning your uniform jacket and shirt. It was invasive of your privacy and for that… sorry." He ended his apology with a bow forward before standing upright as he extended his arms. Before he even took a step forward, the blonde brawler had brought him into a powerful bear hug that could possibly rival her childhood friend.

"Awww I forgive you Ren!" Yang replied before bringing her head towards his ear all while tightening her hold of the green gunman, her eyes flashing to a dangerous crimson red. "But do that again and you might not wake up for a while. Okay?" She quietly muttered innocently with as much venom she could muster into his ear.

"G-got it…" The frightened green gunman whispered back.

When she knew the message was sent across, she promptly loosened her grip before turning towards her teammate who was giving her a dead-panned stare. "See ice queen? It's no biggie!"

Seeing as there was no other alternative, Weiss promptly aired out a defeated sigh before mustering up courage to get this blasted hug over with. She then held her breath and extending her arms as she made her way towards the blonde knight… slowly.

Very slowly… She was going so slowly in fact that if the heiress moved at that pace against a sloth, the sloth would win.

Nora was starting to get rather impatient and basically took things into her own hands when her stomach growled hungrily for food. So with her slothy stealth, she made her way behind the heiress before stretching her arms in her direction, all while giving her a little push.

Weiss felt the sudden pressure on her back and before long; she was shoved forward tripping over her own feet on a collision course with the ground. Thankfully, Jaune was there to catch before she hit the ground before enveloping her in his arms.

… She really didn't like this situation. Mainly because of the fact that he was the **LAST** person she would want to make contact with. Her pale face slowly changed colour as seconds flew by along with the many amused grins that seemed to irritate her from being stuck in such an intimate pose. "A-alright n-now… I-it's done! N-now let me g-go!" She stuttered all while attempting to subtly wriggle free.

"You've got to hug back Weiss!" Ruby called out with a smile. "You're almost there in doing a genuine apology!"

The heiress sent a glare at her leader but soon complied by slowly raising her tiny arms forward before wrapping them around his fuzzy, blue onesie. '… Huh. This isn't so bad actually.' She thought to herself as her face still made contact with the blonde knight who began to rock her back and forth at a slow pace. The feeling reminded her as if she was hugging her beloved shark plushie that she had proudly dubbed Bruce who would always comfort her and defend her against the dreaded boggie-man when she was little. That was when her memory came back to a few hours ago when she remembered all the terrible things she had said to the two of them as well as Professor Port's sagely advice. "… Sorry." Weiss apologized in a muffled, and more sincere tone as she got into a better hugging position. "I shouldn't have said all of those mean thing earlier. I promise that I'll make it up to the two of you… will you forgive me?"

"… I forgive you." Jaune mumbled happily as he closed his eyes. Externally, he looked calm and comforting, ready to bring ease to those who needed a good, heart-felt hug like what a loving parent would do to soothe their child's worries.

… Internally however, he was freaking out like a little girl who just received a pony, **A REAL LIVE PONY** for her birthday with fireworks and happiness exploding in his mind! '_Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually hugging her! Oh man, oh man, oh man this is like a dream come **TRUE!** Weiss, my beloved white snowflake, the one who took my heart at first sight is now hugging** ME?! **Despite the fact that paint exploded on me and I received a lot of death threats, this is probably my best. **Day! EVER!**_'

Yes, it truly was a beautiful moment where two friends forgive one another with a genuine apology. Nothing could ruin this special scene.

… Except for a certain **SOMEBODY** who held her scroll in the perfect angle to capture the peaceful faces of the knight and his short, short princess.

***Ca-CLICK!***

"… Huh?!" The hugging duo called out as their eyes went wide open from the sudden sound. Their blue eyes soon stumbled upon a familiar blonde brawler grinning like a villain waving a familiar device in her hands.

"Aw that's adorable!" She cooed all while slowly walking backwards. "More blackmail material for me to use!"

That was when realization struck the heiress… the blonde knight, not so much.

"**Y-YANG! GET BACK HERE!**" She screeched angrily as she promptly let go of Jaune and made chase towards the blackmailing blond who was laughing loudly down the hallway. "When I get you Yang, I'm going to turn you into a **FROZEN POPSICLE!**"

"You're going to have to catch me first~!" Yang taunted with a tongue sticking out all increasing the stride of her steps. This caused the heiress to have steam emanate from her ears as she quickened her pace to end her teammate's life.

As the two huntresses quickly vanished from view, the remaining five soon brought their attention towards the smiling onesie-wearing Jaune who had a look of peace and happiness on his face. "Um… Jaune?" Ruby called out as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Are you there? Hello?"

"… Yeah." Was all Jaune could say before shaking his head from his daze. "I-in any case, let's head for dinner now!"

"Hurray!" Nora cheered happily before skipping ahead of the group. After doing two skips however… she suddenly forgot to do something rather important. "… ***GASP!*** I completely forgot to hug Weissy!" That was when the bubbly bomber suddenly vanished chasing after the white-haired heiress. "**WEISS COME BACK! I'VE STILL GOT TO HUG YOU!**"

As the remaining five hunters made their way casually towards the cafeteria, the cries of three familiar voices echoed throughout Beacon Academy.

"O-okay now Ice Queen! L-let's just talk about this!"

"You've had your chance you blonde fiend! Prepare to taste the wrath **OF-** wait what the- **NORA?!** What are you doing?!"

"I'm still supposed to give you a hug! Oh! I forgive you by the way!"

"Ow! I'm sorry! **I'M SORRY**! Just let go please Nora?! You're squeezing me too tight!"

"… Bow chicka bow-"

"**SHUT UP!**"

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**Horray! The chapter is done, a genuine apology has been said, and Weiss's spine is possibly being crushed by the force known as Nora! Now, were you able to recognize some of the references strewn about throughout the story? I'd like to do a quick shout out to Deadly Animals Are Cute as well as everyone else for their constructive criticism of 'You have to make Weiss and Yang say sorry!' Which lead to the creation of this this funny, Kawaii~ Chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well as I did when I wrote it! Like I say many times over at the end of each chapter, please leave a review or any constructive criticism to make this story better than ever before!**

**Well with that finally said, this is Nutshop here saying: Staying Handsome and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] Oh yeah, Here are my responses to your comments! :)**

**Wanderer No.96****: **Thanks! :D

**OBSERVER01****: **I assure you, this will not be the end of their misunderstandings. :P

**frik1000****: **Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**SuperTroll567****: **Thank you! :)

**OC Crafter****: **You can say that again! :P

**CC-2224 Commander Cody****: **Yep, men are treated so poorly in my story… but I can't help it! It's so funny to write about! XD

**Deadly Animals Are Cute****: **There you go! Problems solved! I hoped you liked the fluff! :D

**The Loneliest Of All****: **Thank you very much! As for most case… most likely! Though keep doing it it you want to! :P

**darkwolf0909****: **Thanks! I'll do a major proof-reading examination of all my previous chapters once I post the 20th chapter! :D

**Ghest****: **You never know! :P

**wildstraydog****: **Thanks! :)

**Trent****: **Thank you very Much! I'm sure that I will! :D

**giodan****: **:D

**AnonymousReading****: **I'm glad you liked it! :)

**horrorstar100****: **I'll make sure that I continue making you smile with my story! :D

**Sorrowful Reaper****: **Eh, you'd probably figure that out simply from the title of the story. :I

**Benthino****: **He will make his parents proud I will assure you! :D

**The Night Hunter****: **I'm glad I was able to make you smile! :D

**ichypa****: **Yes, Pancake Wednesday is truly a beautiful thing! And yes… Ren sure us quite the naughty boy… :P

**Nasha Rei-Kun****: **Thank you always for your wonderful ideas and comments! :D

**COShepard****: **Huh, you know he does sort of remind me of Goofy! I wonder if he'll ever wield a sword… who knows! :I

**werepyre Zeke****: **Thank you very much for enjoying this story and giving it a chance XD

**SavageDandelion****: **Well, it took a lot of anime, animations and a whole lot of fanfics to get to how I write! Not to mention you just need to practice! :D


	20. Third Day Week Special

**Why hello once again everyone! Nutshop here to publish yet another chapter of the fantastic, wonderful story (and Ship) Nora's Arc! So their first day arc has finally ended and it is now time for them to kick off their next day with a ba- um I mean with a wonderful start!**

**Oh! That reminds me! I decided to review the first ten chapters of my older chapters and concluded that they needed a little bit of love and care by proof-reading them once again and fixing up a majority of spelling errors, incorrect sentence structures and adding a few more bits here and there (Not to mention that I've still got quite a bit on me plate)... I'm not entirely sure where I did the changes but it should still seem to be relatively fixed, corrected and pretty!**

**Well with that done, I hope you enjoy the 20th chapter!**

* * *

**Third Day Week Special...**

* * *

Today was a wonderful day for the bubbly bomber.

Why was today so exciting for her you ask?

That was because today was Wednesday.

And everyone knew exactly what happens on Wednesdays... well technically not the second, third or fourth year students of Beacon Academy at the moment b-but that was mainly because they didn't hear the news yet! But for those who had possibly forgot the purpose this momentous day...

**Pancakes.**

More specifically, _Pancake_ Wednesdays... The very day that the first year representative Nora Valkyrie had declared ever since she rose to power...

So it was not that surprising to see the young representative all dressed up and ready for breakfast bouncing happily on her partner's bed trying her hardest to awaken him from his deep, comfortable, slumber. "Come on Jaune-Jaune!" She whined as she continued her relentless assault. "It's almost seven! Breakfast is about to be served soon and we've got to be there!"

"... Five more minutes." The blonde knight groaned as he continued to get as much sleep as he could by wrapping his warm blanket over his head. Though sadly, his quest proved to be futile as the bubbly bomber continued to persist.

"B-but it's Pancake Wednesday today Jaune-Jaune!" She exclaimed as she snatched her kitten-themed calendar from the wall before bringing into her partner's view. "It's our job as representatives to be there at the cafeteria today!"

Jaune, realizing that he was no longer going to be getting anymore shut eye, slowly rubbed his eyes open and began to examine the calendar in question. Besides seeing all these cats doing silly things at the top page like eating hamburgers, the entire column marked Wednesday appeared to be colored in bright pink highlighter followed with the words _'Pancake Day'_ written in pen. "... What's Pancake Wednesday?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh! That's right!" Pyrrha called out as she suddenly recalled having to hold onto her glorious leader who had passed out during the closing ceremony. "While you were rendered unconscious near the end of our initiation, Nora had made an announcement to all the first year students that she would make a breakfast day solely for pancakes once a week every Wednesday."

"... Really?" The blonde knight asked in surprise as he stretched his arms. "How come nobody told me?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't wake up when everyone began to chant her name." Ren commented as he buttoned up his white-collared uniform shirt. "The moment she announced that, everyone was cheering loudly in the auditorium. I think she even sent some students into tears."

Jaune soon brought his attention towards his partner who was now seated at the foot of his bed sheepishly scratching her neck. "Huh..."

"In any case Jaune-Jaune," Nora stood up before pointing her finger at the blonde knight. "You've got to get ready as soon as possible! There are pancakes that need to be eaten!" That was when she threw a large, pink towel at his face all while retrieving her precious kitty calendar to place it back in its proper location. "And while you take your shower, I'm going to our neighbors across the hall to see how they're doing." And with a quick salute, she quickly exited the room.

When the dorm door had slammed shut, the leader of team JNPR removed the pink towel from his face as he stared at the door, then towards the only other guy of team JNPR. "... Is she always like this whenever it comes to pancakes Ren?" Jaune inquired as he exited the comforts of his bed.

"Ever since I've known her... Yeah." The knight and the myrmidon couldn't help but chuckle at the defeated tone of the green gunman's voice.

That was when Pyrrha had decided to give her partner a comforting pat on the back. "You must have had quite the interesting childhood." She commented with a smirk.

"You don't know the half of it." Ren sighed as he shook his head while retrieving his clip-on tie.

* * *

**Meanwhile in team RWBY dorm...**

* * *

"I can't wait for breakfast today!" Ruby exclaimed as she sat casually on her dangling bed.

"So we've been told." Blake stated as she neatly folded her blanket. "This is, what, the third time you've told us today?"

"Well I can't help it Blake!" The young leader sighed as she laid her back against her bed to stare at the ceiling. "Ever since Nora made that announcement during the closing ceremony, I've been wanting to see how it would turn out! I hope they have strawberry pancakes!"

"... Strawberry?" Weiss inquired as she began to tie her hair into its signature off-center ponytail. "I thought you would be gushing about chocolate chip pancakes or something in the lines like that."

"That's the thing about Ruby." Yang informed all while buttoning up her clean, uniform shirt. "Sure she may eat cookies like there's no tomorrow, but when it comes to strawberries... She goes head over heels over them."

"... Huh." The black bowed huntress hummed as she pulled out her book. "I guess you learn something new everyday." The heiress nodded her head in agreement.

***Knock!* *Knock!***

"Hey, could someone get the door?" Yang called out as she sat on her partner's bed to slip on her black over-the-knee socks... whilst ignoring Blake's disapproving frown. She just finished making her bed!

"I've got it!" Ruby volunteered before zipping towards the door with her speed. Just as the door had ben opened, the young leader was greeted with a welcoming sight.

"Hiya Ruby!" Nora greeted with her optimistic smile. "Are you girls ready for today's awesome breakfast?!"

"Yep!" Ruby replied before sharing an awesome high-five with her friend. "What about your team?"

"Jaune-Jaune's just gotten out of bed..." Nora sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "I thought I could hang out with you girls while I wait for him!"

"Sure you can!" The young scythe wielder answered as she brought the bubbly bomber inside. "Welcome to the Team RWBY dorm!"

"Thank you!" Nora replied before making walking inside. "Hello everyone!"

"Oh hey Nora!" The blonde brawler smiled as she waved her at her direction, Blake and Weiss nodding their heads to acknowledge the presence of their first-year representative. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just here killing time waiting for my partner." She soon crossed her arms before turning back towards her dorm. "He just woke up like a few minutes ago and he's taking a shower now!"

The three other members of team RWBY stopped what they were doing when they suddenly recalled the glorious eye candy last night. Weiss's hands had jerked from the information making her perfect ponytail to be undone, Blake's face began to grow red with each passing second. As for Yang, she quickly excused herself to the bathroom to prevent anymore bloodstains from touching her clothes. Last thing she would want to do is repeat everything that had happened yesterday...

"... Was it something I said?" Nora ask as she tilted her head.

"L-let's just not try to mention Jaune for a little bit... okay Nora?" Ruby pleaded as he face was almost as red as her signature cloak.

"Hmm... okay!" Nora answered back happily, completely oblivious to the blushing red faces. "So this is what your room looks like! It even has the same walls, the same desks and even the beds a-" Her voice had gone silent as she began to stare at the sight before her...

When the three members RWB of team RWBY had quickly recovered from their naughty thought, they were curious as to why it was awfully silent in their dorm room.

"Is... she okay?" Weiss asked as she waved her manicured hand in front of the talkative bomber that had suddenly gone silent.

"Did you girls do something to her while I was gone?" The blonde brawler asked as she dried her hands onto her jacket.

"We have no idea." Blake shrugged still confused as to what was going on. "She was talking about the room for one moment, then she just went quiet."

"Hmm..." The young leader soon went behind the bubbly bomber following her line of sight. As she squinted her eyes, she soon discovered that she had been staring at the-

"**YOU GUYS HAVE BUNK BEDS?!**" Nora shouted as she turned towards Ruby with a glistening face of amazement.

The young scythe wielder was completely caught off guard by the first-year representative's reaction that she had stumbled backwards and fell down onto her bottom with a ***YIPE!***

"Are you okay sis?" The older sibling called out pulling her back onto her feet.

"Y-yeah." Ruby groaned as rubbed her poor bottom. "She just caught me off guard that's all."

"I think she caught all of us off guard." The heiress commented as she glanced at the bubbly bomber that was zipping all over the room inspecting their so called _Bunk Beds_ from every angle. "... Is her semblance similar to Ruby's?"

"It's debatable..." The black bowed ninja answered alongside her teammate.

"**WHOA!** These are **AMAZING!**" Nora gushed as she turned towards the four huntresses. "I always wanted to have bunk beds ever since I was little! It's like having your own personal castle! Not to mention that they are totally super awesome!"

"That's what I said!" Yang cried out in agreement. "And you want to know who was the genius who came up with this idea?! That's right," She then hooked her arm around her little sister who suddenly began to wave her arms to escape her confinement. "This girl!"

"Y-Yang!" The young reaper complained as she continued to struggle free. "L-let me go!" Her prayers were answered as the bubbly bomber quickly extracted her from Yang's embrace. "Phew... Thank's Nora! You saved me-** uwAH! OW, OW! N-NORA!**"

"That's so **COOL!**" She cheered as she continued to hug the leader of team RWBY. "You've got to tell me all about it! Where'd you get the rope?! Or the nails! What kind of books did you use in order to hold up the other bed?! How much weight can they support?!" As she was asking a hundred questions a second, she was completely unaware of the fact that the young leader was getting crushed within her embrace.

"**ACK! H-HELP!**" Ruby begged from her unfortunate position. And to think that her sister's hugs were painful, the hugs that Nora was giving her were just downright murderous! **HOW WAS JAUNE STILL ALIVE AT THIS POINT?!** "Y-Yang! Weiss! Your leader is in danger! R-red alert!"

"Now you know how I felt..." The heiress deadpanned as she rolled her shoulder recalling her poor back from last night.

Before any action could be made to save captain Ruby...

***Knock!* *Knock!***

"Huh?" The five girls mumbled simultaneously as they stared at the wooden door.

"Um hello?" A familiar male voice called out in a muffled tone from the other side of the door. "Are you girls ready yet?"

"... Jaune-Jaune?" Nora perked up before dropping the red haired huntress onto the ground for the second time today. "You're already done your shower?"

"Yeah. I finished like a few minutes ago."

"I find that to be highly doubtful." Blake commented as she opened the door. Her uncertainty had vanished as the five girls gazed upon the blonde knight who looked, clean, properly dressed, and was quite arguably, _very_ dashing.

... Well he _would_ have been considered all those things if he wasn't struggling to tie his red tie around his neck. "Dammit... I swear every time I try to put on one of these things I always seem to end up wearing a noose!" He complained as he undid his knot for the up-tenth time. "Next time I go down to Vale I'm buying a clip on ti- Oh! Uh... hey guys!"

"... Having tie problems Vomit Boy?" Yang commented with a raised brow and a smirk.

He soon brought his attention to the team RWBY dorm door and blushed embarrassingly from all the attention he was receiving. "Who m-me? No of course not! Well maybe I might be having a little bit of troubl- Yeah..." He replied in a defeated tone making all the girls smile or chuckle.

"Here, let me help." The fellow blonde commented before stepping out to the hallway to assist her friend. The knight in question quickly complied and handed over his red tie to the blonde brawler before standing still. "... Have you ever taught yourself to tie one of these during your spare time?" She began as she started to re-pop his collar.

He began to sheepishly chuckle and scratch his neck as he suddenly remember all the times he attempted to master the art of doing up a tie. "Ehehe... about that. Despite all the tutorials on how to tie one, they never seem to work. All they ever seem to do is just cut off my oxygen supply."

"But who did your tie yesterday though Jaune?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Pyrrha did." He answered back as he kept his neck straight. "I tried asking Ren to help but he was no help at all."

"Now that's surprising." The heiress called out as she turned towards her teammates. "I wonder why?"

"Oh that? Yeah Ren can't seem to tie knots properly even if his life depended on it." Nora informed to the rest of the girls. "He may know how to cook pancakes really well, but when it comes to tying anything... They never seem to work. In fact, that's why his uniform shoes are Velcro!"

"... They actually make Velcro uniform shoes?" Blake said with a raised brow.

"Yep." Said the green gunman who exited the JNPR dorm door with her partner. "It makes things easier for me since I don't have to tie anymore shoe laces."

"Now that I think about it," Ruby started out as she tapped her chin. "Doesn't dad wear something like that every time we have to go to one of those fancy whatcha-ma-call-its?"

"Beats me sis." Yang shrugged before doing one last tug. "Alright! You're all set!" She then took a step back before admiring her work.

The blonde knight quickly pulled out his scroll and activated his camera feature to take a good look at the end result. He was happy to see that the tie was properly knotted all while it didn't execute him! "Haa... Thanks Yang." He said with a genuine smile. "You're a life saver!"

"Eh, no biggie Vomit Boy." The blonde brawler replied as she waved her hand. "We blondes got to help each other out after all!"

"Well then!" The Spartan called out catching everyone's attention. "Now that we're all ready, shall we make our way towards the cafeteria?" Everyone nodded their heads approvingly while Nora and Ruby cheered in excitement.

"Good thinking!" The first-year disciplinarian exclaimed before hopping happily onto her partner's back. "Now we must ride! Onward Noramobile V2!"

"...Noramobile V2?" The green gunman said with a smirk.

"Apparently that's another identity for me." The blonde knight informed with a smile as he got a better hold of his partner. "Now with that said... Let's go!" He began to quickly jog down the hallway with his passenger laughing happily.

"... How come they get to have all the fun?"

The remaining huntresses plus Ren soon turned towards a pouting Ruby who was looking quite jealous of her friends. That was when Yang had a epiphany. "Oh no they don't." She grinned feeling a rather competitive urge appear in the pits of her soul. She soon kneeled onto the ground like a giant mecha awaiting its pilot. "Hop on Rubes! They're not going to beat us!"

The young scythe wielder's face changed in a matter of seconds from jealousy to determination as she latched onto her sister's back. "Do you hear that Nora?! We're going to beat you!"

"I'd like to see you try~!" The bubbly bomber sing-sang tauntingly to the competition.

The two sisters scoffed at the reply before narrowing their eyes at the duo ahead. "Oh it's on now!" Yang cried out before dashing quickly with the intent to win.

The bubbly bomber continued her laughter but stopped when she caught a glimpse of the two sisters racing quickly towards them. "Wuh oh-**QUICK JAUNE-JAUNE! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!**"

"Easier said than done when you keep yanking my hair!" The blonde knight whimpered before picking up his pace.

Back at the dorms... the remaining four hunters sweat-dropped at the abrupt competition before slowly making their way for breakfast.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later...**

* * *

"... We totally won that race." Nora declared as she stuck her nose high into the sky.

"What?! No way!" The young leader denied with a frown.

"If we're talking who the victor is, it's me and Ruby here hands down!" Yang added gaining a high-five from her younger sibling.

"I'm not so sure about that Yang." Jaune commented with a smirk. "It was a pretty close call after all."

"...Can we just go and eat now?" Ren groaned as she felt his stomach grumble.

"... This isn't over." The bubbly bomber glared at the young scythe wielder who was doing the exact same thing.

"Rematch later in the future?" Ruby suggested as she spat into her hand as well as stretched her arm declaring a powerful rivalry.

Nora quickly complied and did the same gesture. "You know it!" The two rival passengers gave a firm handshake all while never taking their eyes off one another. Everyone around them could feel the tension in the air between the two who desired to win. It was a frightening and beautiful sight all at the same time.

... Everyone except Weiss that is. "That... That's just disgusting."

"Way to ruin the mood Ice Queen." The blond brawler commented as she castes a sad gaze to her teammate.

"Oh don't you start on me again!" The heiress complained as she parted the cafeteria door open. "Need I remind you that I still need to exact my revenge aga- **WHAT IN THE WORLD IS ALL OF THIS?!**"

"What's the matter Weiss?" Pyrrha inquired as she and the six hunters peaked their heads from behind the heiress into the room. "It's not like something significant had changed in th- oh my goodness!" One by one the remaining friends made their way inside the cafeteria, their breaths caught in their throats as well as their jaws widely swung open in amazement awe. The cafeteria, which usually consisted of four rows of mahogany wooden tables, benches and vending machines that sold Dr. Piper and People Like Grape Sodas that were placed at the corners of the room, had been transformed into a mystical, magical, pancake paradise filled with streamers, balloons, snow white tablecloths and decorations to make it even fancier. next to them were several large line-ups of anxious students and hunters-in-training could be seen waiting patiently with over a dozen chefs working diligently on a long table filled with stainless steel portable stoves and ingredients at the far end of the wall expertly flipping frying pans to create these pancakes under their customer's specifics like adding a small slice of butter to the top, or a dash cinnamon into the batter. On another table near near the chefs were jugs of various kinds of syrups that could be placed on top of their breakfasts as the sunlight made them glistened like the morning dew of a new day.

And right beside that table were toppings... There were hundreds upon **HUNDREDS** of different toppings that could be used to customize them even further only being limited to the imagination of the consuming customer! From the classic whipped cream to the multi-colored sprinkles, it was as if every person's pancakes were like snowflakes... No two plates of pancakes were the same.

As the eight students stood at the the cafeteria doors absorbing the sheer beauty of the scene in front of them, they heard the sounds of footsteps and the ***Clack!*** of a cane approaching closer with each step. "Ah! I see that you've finally arrived!" The headmaster called out as he approached the two stupefied teams.

"P-professor Ozpin?" Blake responded in surprise being caught off guard. "What happened to the cafeteria?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled as he gazed at all the smiling faces of his students. "It's Pancake Wednesday."

The blonde knight could only stare at the headmaster in shock and amazement at the sight before him. "B-but how could you afford all of this stuff?!" He questioned gesturing to... well everything really.

"I'm the headmaster. When it comes to simple requests like this, they're easy to take care of..." That was when he brought his attention towards the first year representative who tilted his heads in confusion. "Though I have to admit, out of all the suggestions that I've heard from the many past representatives, this is probably one of the best ideas I have ever seen."

"What do you mean Headmaster?" Ruby asked confusingly.

"Take a good look around and tell me what you see." Ozpin told as he gestured towards the giant, transformed cafeteria.

"A really big line up." Yang started out as she began to count the amount of people in line.

"Students enjoying their breakfast." Ren added as he brought his attention towards the tables holding students smiling and laughing with one another.

"Strawberries?!" Ruby gasped as she saw her favorite fruit out in display waiting for her.

"A financial waste of money..." Weiss huffed as she began to estimate the cost of this childish breakfast event.

"... Hey isn't that Nora over there?" Jaune pointed out towards her partner who had somehow gotten two giant stacks of pancakes.

"Huh... that does seem to indeed be our teammate!" Pyrrha confirmed as she chuckled at how the bubbly bomber was drowning her pancakes in syrup.

"All of those are excellent observations." He praised before shaking his head at the heiress... much to her disapproval.

"Hey!"

"But there is one major thing that is being overlooked." He grinned when he saw the look of realization of the black bowed huntress. "Miss Belladonna! Do you have the answer?"

"... Not a single Faunus is being subjugated to alienation." She whispered in awe as she saw many Faunus students that were being bullied during the orientation were currently having the times of their lives being themselves... alongside those that used to bully them no less! Was her dream of peace possible? And did the answer seriously dwell within the deliciousness of pancakes?!

"That is correct." He confirmed whilst taking a sip of his morning coffee. "I have heard many things during my time as the headmaster of Beacon Academy as well as all the requests that the many representatives had suggested. Sure some requests have been mentioned were interesting in their own unique way… unfortunately most of those requests simply benefited only them. Miss Valkyrie's request on the other hand, benefits everyone to a time of peace… and I must say, what better way than to get everyone along than through their stomachs."

"Whoa… Is that why you selected her to be one of the first year representatives?" Ruby asked innocently, amazed by his wisdom.

"… Yes." He answered with his signature grin fooling the remaining six from his true reason. He only selected those two to be the first-year representatives out of sheer enjoyment manipulating the roulette wheel of portraits in the amphitheatre. After laughing endlessly whilst watching their actions during their initiation, what better way to entertain himself than to see what the lovable duo were going to do next!

"Huh... I didn't think that she was in-depth to that extent." Weiss hummed in thought as she brought her attention to the first year disciplinarian who was waving at them at the table. Her mouth already covered in syrup!

"Well that's enough of my rambling... Why don't you get yourself ready for today? After all, you've got a long road ahead." And with that said, the headmaster nodded them farewell before making his way.

"... Well, are we going to just stand here and talk all day?! I want breakfast!" Yang announced before making her way to the line up that was moving quite fast.

"We're right behind you Yang!" Pyrrha added before following her friend for food with a grumpy heiress, a smiling Blake and a worried Ren right behind her.

"**STRAWBERRY PANCAKES!**" The young leader suddenly disappeared leaving nothing but rose petals in he wake.

"R-Ruby? Wait for me!" Jaune cried out before running towards the line.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"This is** ABSURD!**" A loud, manly voice cried out angrily as he slammed both his fists onto the table. "This is dinky floury snack not the breakfast of men... **WHERE'S THE BACON?!**"

"You think you're mad?" A sage-like giant seethed as he took yet another fork of his breakfast examining the food before him. "I should be the one who should be infuriated! These simple round loaves of batter don't compare to the flavors and beauty of a **WAFFLE!** ... Though I have to admit, the syrup selection is quite delicious. I wonder if those chefs would be able to hand me the recipe."

"Pul-lease!" The sassy feminine voice scoffed to her two teammates bringing her shades down to show off her unimpressed mood. "If we're talking about what's the very best breakfast here, it's obviously goes to the** FRUIT!**"

"No, it goes to Waffles..."

"Fruit."

"**Waffles!**"

"**FRUIT!**"

"**ENOUGH!**" The manly voice ordered making the bickering duo stare at him with frowns on their faces. Despite his inability to properly see, he utilized his aura senses to bring his attention towards the pancake-eating student that kept on inhaling pancakes like a vacuum before an idea popped into his mind. "Look... Why don't we just go and stop this damnable Pancake Wednesday right here, right** NOW?!**"

An awkward silence consumed the table when the other two heard his idea. "... Um, I'm not entirely sure we should be doing that." The wiser voice warned with his voice wavering in fear.

"Well **WHY NOT?!**" The manly voice complained to the waffle-lover. "**THIS PLAN IS FOOL PROOF!**"

"Remember what happened last time meat-for-brains?" The fruit monger reminded to her partner with a deadpanned voice. "Glynda Goodwitch sent us all in detention the last time we tried to do something with our favorite foods! And the last thing I want to do is be stuck in there again." After being forced to listen to Professor Port's story droning on and on and on, she will make sure things stay that way...

That, and the fact that she would never see soaps and bananas the same ever again...

The head-strong student, now recalling that fearful memory, thought that out for a moment before correct his plan of attack."...** OKAY!** New plan! We'll stop those two and their reign as representatives... later. All in favor?"

"Agreed!" The intellectual complied as he raised his hand.

"Sure." The other voice agreed with the nod of her head.

"**GREAT!**" The blind huntsman exclaimed before digging into his breakfast. 'Just you wait,' He thought to himself with a conniving tone. 'When the time is right... all shall bow down to the greatness of bacon! **JUST YOU WAIT!**'

While the three 3rd year students sat in an uncomfortable silence, the seven foot giant realized something pretty strange.

"... wait a minute, where's Velvet?"

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**At long last! Pancake Day has finally begun! There are so many things that could possibly happen! Will all these events happen in the same day?! WILL THEY BE SEPARATED ACCORDINGLY?! AND WHO ARE THE IDENTITIES OF THESE THREE INDIVIDUALS THAT WISH TO END PANCAKE WEDNESDAY?! AND WILL NORA EVER GET A BUNK BED?!**

**... I wont say anything! Mainly because of the fact that I've got to plan it out still. :P**

**So don't be afraid to drop down a comment, idea for what is to come or any constructive criticism as your feedback greatly is appreciated to help me improve this story! Well with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and Have a Nice Day!**

* * *

**[P.S.] Here are my responses to all of your comments of the last chapter!**

* * *

**AnonymousReading****:** …I'm not entirely sure what you mean when you're talking about Ren being in Remnant's version of Scandinavia. Could you explain that bit to me a little more in detail? A PM or something would work fine. As for Yang doing what she does and annoying everyone… I-I'm not entirely sure why writers do that. I just thought that I'd be funny to fluster everyone with her perversity! :P

**LadWatcher****:** I'm glad you like it! There's nothing like a happy end after a long day of crazy misunderstandings and paint. Why I think that Jaune-Jaune REALLY liked this chapter… don't you think? XD

**OBSERVER01****:** A mini adventure story that involves all the misfortunes that have happened to the poor, tiny heiress? Hmm… I might need to think about that a little bit more. Good suggestion by the way! :)

**Benthino****:** I'm glad that you like it! And I hoped you enjoyed Pancake Wednesday's Beginning!:D

**FanFic Hunter Anonymous****:** Thank you very much for enjoying this story of mine! As for my writing style, it becomes difficult at times but for the most part, anyone can do it. All you really need to do is research the characters you want to write about carefully, read a lot of fanfics to get a good jist of how to write and develop solid interactions between said characters, have an open imagination to think up the funny scenarios, thesaurus is useful to prevent repetition every few seconds, be sure to read what you write to make sure what you're trying to say makes sense, and above all else, PRACTICE! (OH! Don't forget to proof-read. Readers go heads over HEELS for writer that can fix mistakes!) :D

**CC-2224 Commander Cody****:** Thanks for enjoying this chapter! It's a Universal Fact! And who cares if the women know, they like showers too! As for Yang owing Nora a favor… Who knows! :D

**ichypa****:** Truer words have never been spoken! XD

**The Loneliest Of All****:** I'm glad you liked it! Also, who wouldn't want a nice piece of the Lady-killer Vomit Boy? Weiss must be having second thoughts as to how he sees the onesie-wearing knight. As for the blonde brawler… Well, that's Yang for ya! The Ruiner of moments at a moment's notice! XD

**Trent****:** I'm glad you I was able to make you smile! :)

**Ghest****:** Riiiiight… But in all seriousness, I hope you enjoy the start of something beautiful! PANCAKE WEDNESDAY FTW! XD

**frik1000****: **That's Nora for ya! Always surprising everyone with her unique personality! I'm glad I was able to brighten your life with humor! :D

**JohnPeacekeeper****:** Haha! So true! As for the Cardin bit… That's going to be tough to write about. From my portrayal of the CRDL leader, he loves showing off his muscles and doesn't mind helping out those to improve! Like a really neat bro that people can rely on in case one would need assistance! I miiight make it so that some of the things that he does that people conceive as "Oh he's a bully!" into them all simply being huge misunderstandings! It still needs to be ironed out for the future but all help would be appreciated! As for everyone's affection towards Jaune, I'm not going to spoil anything early! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! :D

**wildstraydog****:** Thank you very much! :)

**darkwolf0909****:** Well if you were being hugged by the person that you simply adore, wouldn't you react somewhat similar like that? As for Ren and Yang, maybe the other male of Team JNPR might possibly be expanding his horizons! Will he be chasing after a GF? Who knows? Either way, It's not going to be said in a while… mainly because the story revolves around Jaune and Nora more so. As for Blake's book summoning powers… She's a ninja after all. She can do cool stuff like that! As for the No Beta reader, I try my best. Sure there are a few mistakes here and there but how am I supposed to learn how to fix them if I ask someone else to do it?! That doesn't work really well for me. Oh, and thank you very much! :)

**Black Fuego****:** Thank you very much for enjoying this story! And like I say about your story, you're amazing too! :D

**an25****:** Oooo, It's possible! I've got to think that out a bit more. As for your questions: Yes, their identities will be announced… later. Ren will indeed hand over his knowledge to ensure the survival of not only his leader, but the integrity of ALL Beacon Academy! No to Jaune never completing all his sentences without being interrupted! Right now will you see Pancake Wednesday since chapter nineteen was actually a Tuesday! And you're very welcome to responding to comments. It allows me to get to know my readers after all! :D

**FlashFreeze0****:** Thank you very much! :)

**kwolf****:** Yep! That's Yang for ya! :P


	21. Updates and Ideas

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**This is an Announcement!**

**Now first and foremost, Sorry for being unable to post the latest, PROPER chapter of this hilarious fic Nora's Arc. The unfortunate truth at the moment is that college is being a JERKFACE! These next two weeks are filled to the brim with assignments that I can't even write! Heck, I CANT EVEN FIX UP THE OTHER CHAPTERS (from 11-20) BECAUSE OF THIS WORKLOAD. And with that, I am sorry...**

**I will however take advantage of this situation to publicly lay down some ideas as well as some of the constructive criticisms that I have received at the moment to get you guys, girls (or Faunus) readers to contribute to how to make this fic AWESOME!**

* * *

**NUMBER ONE! **

**The other breakfast representatives...**

**So from what I've been seeing right now with what everyone in the review section has told me is that these people are presumably team CFVY... That's actually pretty neat! Now that I think about it (as well as read Zer000's suggestion and everyone elses,) it could work! Originally I was planning on asking you guys to possibly submit OC's or something/think up my own to fill in the blanks... But now, I say SCREW THAT! TEAM CFVY FTW! **

**Basically, I'm imagining **Yatsuhashi** (The big guy of their team) to be the leader of the WAFFLES (The Waffle Shogunate is the current title being thought up at the moment so if you have something in mind, feel free to let me know)! Their forces will have a balance of gender ratio with not that many Faunus in the mix due to the other factions being way better. Yatsuhashi is a man of honor and his food weapons that will strike fear in his enemies will consist a lot on bran items including baguettes, loaves of bread, waffles, slices of burnt toast etc. **

**Next in line is Coco being the boss of the FRUITS (Their name at the moment that I have is the Fruity Freedom Fighting Federation! It's a bit of a tongue twister for them and it will be funny as i exploit that) with her teammate Velvet. They will have mostly consisting of the female students and Faunus on their side as well as a few dashingly handsome male students that prioritize complexion over most things. Their healthy weapons of mass destruction revolve around fruits so your imagination can run wild in how they use it all. If you don't or are just lazy to... just look up Plants Vs Zombies... that might give you a good idea as to how they will be utilized XD. OH! I also want to include a secret service that they have with their stealthiest members, the Fruit Ninja's! It's going to be so funny! (ElfCollaborator, this one's for you... Weiss is captured by these sneaky students and is being guarded by, you guessed it... VELVET whom lead them! Sure I could just read your fic for the main idea though it would be nice if you could give me a few tips as to how you write your Velvet... If it's alright with you of course!)**

**Finally, is the master of MEAT! Now Fox is going to be the leader of this manly force (That I am currently still trying to think up... please helps me!) and has most of the male populace and meat-loving Faunus that terrify all that oppose them. Armed with a variety of meat based weaponry and moustaches to enhance their manliness, none will survive their might! I decided to make Fox the leader of this faction mainly because of how vicious he looked! Like, look at all of those scars and his fighting style! They're super BADASS! Not to mention that his weapon of mass destruction, BACON is a force that is not to be trifled with. Speaking of Bacon...**

* * *

**NUMBER TWO!**

**Bacon Pancakes are unheard of...**

**Now I know what you're thinking. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! HOW WOULD THEY NOT KNOW OF BACON PANCAKES?!" So before you rant about how this is completely ridiculous, please hear me out. As the story progresses, There is a chef**(Whose name still needs to be worked on)**, a pancake scientist chef to be exact, that is always researching new kinds of pancakes for the awesomeness that is called Pancake Day! The variety of pancakes concocted by this chef will be unique, amazing and simply downright DELICIOUS! (Now I'm going to need your help on that part too. Do you guys have any idea of spectacular, weird, hilarious pancakes that should be introduced into the story? All suggestions are appreciated since they will make this story hilarious!) So back to the topic at hand, the legendary Bacon Pancake of myth will play a vital part in the'Great Food War Arc' deciding the fate of everyone in Beacon Academy! I'm not going to say anymore since I fear that I will spoil the story for you!**

* * *

**NUMBER THREE!**

**The blond leader's ****training montage...**

**Now this is going to be funny! What I've got at the moment is that Pyrrha will be improving his ability with his swordsmanship (and he lending a few tips that he learned from his parents on how to utilize her shield in unique ways). Ren is going to be the Aura expert in how to help him control his large Aura as well as 'possibly' discover his semblance... As for Nora, she's going to be helping him with some of the most random, crazy, incredibly convenient skills for certain situations that he will learn which will help him in some way in his quest to SAVE THE WORLD! Some include, water-walking, flying, seeing in the dark, fire resistance, fore-sight, sneaking, massaging, driving a car, ventriloquism... THE LIST GOES ON FOR MILES! Now if you guys have any kind of idea as to what our blond knight will learn during his adventure, let me know!**

* * *

**NUMBER FOUR!**

**Ren...**

**Thanks to what EVA-Saiyajin had pointed out to me in their constructive criticism, I'm currently fixing up his moments to make him more... like a proper Ren... As I continued to rewrite some of his moments, it got me thinking. Should I get him to be in a relationship with somebody else? Heck, I'm doing a pairing that most people have never heard of so it's a possibility that he too could obtain a lady-friend! But who? WHO?! Who would be the lucky lassy that will be in a relationship of the green gunman?! I'll post a little poll on my file to help with this event of mine and you guys get to vote who he will date... or if he will even date anybody at all. So send either a review or a little PM and ill be sure to update that constantly! Speaking of relationships...**

* * *

**NUMBER FIVE!**

**MY OTP!**

**Now as you've already guessed from the title of this fic, it's a Jaune and Nora pairing... Duh. But how I plan to write it is that these two will get to know each other by a lot during their adventure before becoming a thing. I'm writing it in this direction is that I want these two to be able to love eachother not simply because of love at first sight, or though the acts of being a hormonal teenager, but through the powers of FRIENDSHIP, SLOTHS AND PANCAKES they will see one another in a new light which will lead into a beautiful moment. This will be WAAAY deep into the story when they actually are within a relationship since Nora currently sees him as the the best detective, partner friends in the whole wide world while Jaune sees her like a good, odd friend that would help you whenever you're down and make you smile. As for how it will lead up to the momentous moment of confession, there will be moments, some funny, a few tear-jerkers, but for the most part, LOTS of KAWAII~! If you guys have any idea as to what kind of moment they will have with one another, feel free to let me know!**

* * *

**ALRIGHT! I've written enough for now, I'll talk about the next five sometime later into the future as I still have homework! UGH! So I look forward to all of your feedback as your voice will make this story one that will be REMEMBERED!**

**With that all finally said, this is Nutshop saying: **

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

**[P.S.] I'll respond to your comments of Chapter 20 and for this announcement when I submit the next chapter...**


	22. Consumption Assumptions

**WELL HELLO EVERYONE! Nutshop here and I have finally RETURNED from my two long, difficult weeks of exam writing, assignment completing etc. Now that I'm finally done all of that as well as the Christmas break finally arriving, I'll now be able to continue publishing MORE adventures of Nora's Arc every weekend on a weekly basis! HORRAY! Though I have to say, WHOA! You readers have been fantastic for sticking around for as long as you have offering wonderful ideas and constructive criticisms have proven to be beneficial to the storyline of the lovable duo! I mean come on! 300 review milestone?! That's CRAZY! Thank you guys, girls and Faunus so very much as I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter of Nora's ARC!**

* * *

**Consumption Assumptions…**

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder why the headmaster wanted us to head for the kitchen right now. Lunch time happened like three hours ago!" The bubbly bomber hummed as she skipped alongside her partner who was pondering the same question.

"Your guess is as good as mine Nora." Jaune answered back as they continued to head towards their next destination.

The time was currently past 3:00 pm with the bright sun still high in the sky. It was currently free time for a majority of the first year populace as the students used this time to either relax in the commons rooms such as Blake, Yang and Ren while others preferred utilizing their time wisely in the library including Weiss, Pyrrha and a rather reluctant Ruby who wanted to finish reading her favourite weapons magazine. The two representatives had been in relaxing at their office room trying to unwind from listening to two excruciatingly long lectures in one day by continuing their little expedition to discovering what kind of other neat things were left for them to play with! So when the intercom had called the two to head for the cafeteria kitchen for a rather important meeting, they tidied up their little mess thus bringing us to where they were now, heading for the Beacon kitchen.

"OH! Maybe it has something to do with Pancake Day today!" Nora deducted as they parted open the cafeteria doors. "Maybe the chefs want us to let them know how they did!"

"Hmm… I guess that would make sense." The blonde knight agreed walking past the long line of dark, mahogany lunch tables. As they casually made their way towards the kitchen doors, they were halted by a grey haired butler wearing a white chef's outfit along with a monocle and a prime and pristine grey moustache.

"Excuse me… Are you two by chance Mister Arc and Miss Valkyrie?" He inquired politely as he fixed his monocle to get a better look at the two approaching students.

"You know it mister!" Nora answered back as she puffed her chest with pride. "Me and Jaune-Jaune have our badges to prove it!" That was when the old man squinted his eyes and adjusted his monocle in order to read the tiny writing. Once he had confirmed their identities, he nodded his head in approval before bowing his head in respect.

"Ah I see. Please follow me; my employer has been expecting you two ever since breakfast had ended." That was when he opened the kitchen doors to usher in the two representatives before following suite behind them. As the trio walked inside, Nora was entranced at how the culinary equipment was all shiny and sparkly while Jaune whistled at the sheer size of the kitchen examining everything around him. It was way bigger than his kitchen back at home, thought it made sense seeing as Beacon had quite a bit of mouths to feed on a daily basis.

That was when they spotted another individual whose shadowy silhouette could only be seen. The shadowy figure looked as if he was taller than his butler with his neck was incredibly long! '…Is that a giraffe Faunus?' The blonde knight thought to himself curiously.

"AH! You have finally arrived! Welcome! Welcome!" The tall silhouette exclaimed in a welcoming male voice. "You two are the first-year representatives are you not?"

"You know it!" Nora answered back as she waved her hand. "Who are you?"

"**OH!** Where are my manners?!" The silhouette exclaimed as he made his way towards them. As the mysterious employer drew closer, the hanging lights had illuminated the darkness that surrounded him to reveal his true form. When Jaune had expected him to take long strides, he heard the sounds of someone scurrying very fast on the tile floor. When he had expected to see his long giraffe-like neck, he could only see a very tall, white chef's hat. That was when the two students looked downward to see his batter-stained chef's tunic and realized that this man was very, **VERY**, short.

… He was so short in fact that Nora was one whole foot taller than him! Though on the plus side, his moustache was incredibly fancy as it curled in loops multiple times. "My name is Pierre! Pierre the Pancake Chef **EXTRORDINARE**! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" The figure now known as Pierre had soon shook his hands with both students welcoming their presence. "With what the headmaster had told me, you two must be Nora and… Jason, are you not?"

"… Jason?" Was all Jaune could quietly mutter in disbelief.

"You got that right mister!" Nora exclaimed to answer his question all while unintentionally answering for her partner who was still trying to ponder how in the world he got his name wrong?! "By the way, were you the one who asked the Headmaster to bring us here?"

"Oui! You are indeed correct Madame Valkyrie!" The pancake chef nodded before making his way behind a stainless steel table that held a single, silver serving dish that was covered with a lid. However due to his inferior… height, only his chef's hat could be seen above the table. Before Pierre could even mutter a word to his associate, the old butler had somehow teleported from behind the blonde and the Valkyrie as he suddenly was alongside his employer before unfolding a small step ladder for the pancake chef to climb.

"**WHOA!**" Nora stated in awe as she stared at the butler who moved at such a lightning fast pace. "How did you do that?! Are you a ninja?!"

The old butler could only chuckle at the bubbly bomber's response before shaking his head slowly. "Unfortunately Miss Valkyrie, I am merely a butler. A very good one if I do say so myself." That was when he did a quick bow before suddenly vanishing into thin air making not a sound.

"… I'm not sure if he's just a butler." Jaune commented as he rubbed his eyes from not believing what he was seeing.

"Trust me… Ponton is a mystery that I, the man who hired him for the last twelve years, have yet to know of." Was all Pierre could reassure as he chuckled quietly at all the sparkles of amazement that seemed to appear from the female representative. "But let us not dally for too long now, I have called you here to discuss a matter of grand importance!" When he had made it to the top of the step ladder, he soon retrieved a small, worn and leathery notebook from his pocket before sliding it to the blonde representative.

Jaune was able to catch the small brown notebook in time before opening the book with a confused gaze. "... Pancake recipes?" Was all he could say as he continued to flip through the pages examining the detailed notes and diagrams within. As he continued to skim through the pages, he began to feel his left shoulder get wetter with each passing second. That was when he saw his partner looming over his shoulder with drool leaking from her mouth like a waterfall. "**U-UWAH! N-NORA?! What are you doing?!**"

"Those pancakes look so good…" The bubbly bomber confessed blissfully as she imagined the sheer divinity of the pancake pictures within the notebook. She made a mental note for herself to ask Renny to try and create a particular pancake that required a rather generous amount of chocolate with frosting on top.

"Get a napkin to wipe the drool please!" He complained as he attempted to wipe the wetness that now occupied his jacket shoulder. After disposing the damp piece of paper towel, he quickly brought his attention back to the short chef. "So Pierre… why are we looking at your notebook?"

"Why that's an excellent question Jason!" The pancake chef answered back much to **JAUNE**'s dismay.

"That's not my na-"

Unfortunately, the pancake chef had cut him off due to the seriousness of his situation. "The main reason for me to bring you here is that I need your assistance!" A look of confusion consumed the two representatives as they gestured him to continue. "As you may have already guessed, your Headmaster has indeed hired moi in order for your 'Pancake Day' to function! I was more than willing to use my culinary expertise in Pancakery!"

"… Is pancakery even a word?" Nora thought out loud.

"I-I think so." The blonde knight confirmed as he remembered The Pancakery, an old breakfast restaurant back at his hometown.

"Like I was saying, I have travelled all around the world of Remnant to explore and discover the many pancake recipes which can be seen in my notebook! Not to mention I have done extensive experimentation to draw out the deliciousness to the fullest!" Past memories of his many experiments and adventures began to swell in his mind with a wide variety of explosions echoing in his mind. "Alas… there is one problem that has plagued me ever since I have begun…"

"W-what's the problem?!" The bubbly bomber asked with worry in her voice.

"… I have Ageusia." Was all Pierre could confess as a single tear was shed through his eyes all while clenching his fist close to his chest as well as turning his face away.

"… What's agea- ajer- age-thingy?" The bubbly bomber asked as she had never heard a weird word like that in her life!

Fortunately, Jaune was there to be of assistance. "Ageusia, the scientific term for an individual that is unable to taste anything sweet, sour, bitter or even salty. Basically he doesn't have a sense of taste." He couldn't believe that his father's medical textbook was actually useful in his future!

"…Huh." Was all Nora could mutter before thinking deeply at what she had discovered. 'If he was unable to taste anything…'

The blonde knight slowly grew worried with each passing second as the silence began to grow. "… Um Nora? Did you get all tha-" That was when his partner's eyes had released a flood of tears before enveloping the poor pancake chef in a caring, comforting hug.

"**OH THAT'S SO SAD!**" Nora wailed as she cried loudly at her fellow pancake enthusiast's predicament. Said fellow was taken aback by the ginger haired representative's actions as he felt touched at her concern. That was when he too began returning the hug all while crying loudly with equal force. The two were shedding tears to the point that the entire kitchen was as wet as a rainforest!

Fortunately, the butler now known as Ponton had unfurled an umbrella to prevent the already wet blonde knight from getting any wetter.

After a few minutes of crying and tidying up the room with a mop, the two had finally released each other all while wiping any lingering tears from their eyes with the tissues graciously provided by the old butler. "So as you can see, it has caused many a problems in continuing my research which is why I am in need of your assistance!" Pierre had quickly brought his attention towards the two representatives with a look of determination. "I've been searching far and wide in my quest for recipes with dangers lurking around every corner. As of lately, my search has been growing more dangerous these past few years to the point where I will need of some assistance! And that's where you two come in."

"Wh-what do you want us to do?" Jaune asked hesitantly still a bit unsure of what was going to happen next.

The pancake chef took a deep breath before crying out, "**WILL YOU HELP ME WITH MY RESEARCH TO SPREAD THE LOVE KNOWN AS PANCAKES?!**" A looming silence consumed the kitchen as the pancake chef awaited an answer.

The blonde knight blinked his eyes a few times still a little bit lost from what had just happened. "… Uhh, what?"

"Like I said earlier… I require both of your skills with continuing my quest for pancake perfection!" Pierre informed as he took back his notebook that had been placed onto the steel table. "Not only will I be asking you to taste test many of my pancakes that I have created from experimentation and from the unique recipes that I have found in my travels, you will also be embarking with me on a dangerous journ-"

"**WE ACCEPT!**"

"Huh?!" Jaune gasped as he had heard his partner's answer. "**N-NORA?!** He didn't even finish what he was saying yet!"

"Hm?" Nora mumbled as she turned towards her partner. When the blonde representative was expecting to see her usual turquoise eyes, all he saw were miniature pancakes along with a long line of drool from her mouth and bright, pink sparkles surrounding her face. "You were saying something?"

"**WHY DO YOUR EYES LOOK LIKE PANCAKES?!**"

Now Pierre was gob-smacked in surprise as he heard the representatives answer. 'Did they really accept my request without hesitation?' He thought to himself as he continued to stare at the two students completely unaware of what they were talking about. The obstacles that obstructed their quest for pancakes were filled with dangers including Hordes of Grimm, Evil Criminals, Harsh Environments, Poisonous Snakes, Intimidating Goliaths, Hidden Traps, Ferocious Bears… The list was practically endless!

… Yet here they were, ready to face the dangers ahead of them to bring about the deliciousness known as pancakes for the world! It was as if… it was as if they were true pancake enthusiasts. But in order to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he quickly brought his attention back towards the two representatives to make sure that had indeed agree to assist him.

"… But come on Jaune-Jaune!" Nora whined as she wiped the drool from her mouth. "Who wouldn't want to eat new kinds of pancakes made by him? He's a Pancake **EXTRAORDINAIRE!**" Not to mention the fact that if they did help him, they would practically be paid in pancakes… which was practically a win-win situation! How was that so hard to understand?!

"Nora…" The blonde knight sighed as he rubbed his temple. "I know you're probably thinking that this is the best request you've ever received in your life, but before you start saying something like 'Of course we'll help you in your quest!' we- "Unfortunately, he was cut off from a powerful tackle that caused him to suddenly be hugged tightly by a smiling, sobbing Pierre.

"**OH TRES BIEN! TRES, TRES BIEN **Madame Nora and Misuser Jason! You've made me the happiest chef alive!" He cried out as he tightened his embrace.

"**H-HUH?!**" Jaune cried out with a mixture of surprise and agony. The former being what in the world was he talking about while the latter was trying to comprehend **WHY THESE HUGS ARE SO INTENT IN CRUSHING IS BONES?!**

"**HORRAY!**" Nora cheered as she too joined in the celebratory hug picking up the two men off from the ground. "**THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST QUEST EVER!**"

The blonde knight wanted to argue that he still hadn't agreed with what was happening… unfortunately, due to the combined strength of the pancake enthusiasts, he was unable do so since they had caused all the air to escape his lungs to the point where he had passed out, his body gone all limp.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Library…**

* * *

"Uuugh… This is so **BORING!"** Ruby groaned before slamming her head onto the wooden table with a loud ***THUD!***. As the impact had echoed throughout the entire library, the young leader slowly turned towards her partner who was seated beside her with a look of misery in her eyes. "Why did you drag me here again Weiss?"

The white haired heiress shook her head in frustration before answering her back once again. "Like I said earlier, we have a group project due tomorrow for Grimm Studies class and I will not tolerate anything under an 'A' due to your negligence."

"B-but we've been here for like two hours already!" The young scythe wielder complained as she waved her arms in the air.

"We've only been here for an hour." Pyrrha informed as she brought her attention towards the digital clock attached to the wall.

"It still feels like two hours to me…" Ruby pouted as her chin was still in contact with the table.

The older redhead could only chuckle at what she was seeing before giving the young leader a comforting pat on the back. "We're almost done Ruby." She reassured with a smile. "Just a few more pages and then this will all be over."

"I guess… But now that I think about it, shouldn't Nora and Jaune be working on their project too?" The young leader inquired as she attempted to figure out where they had gone. "They have to write about Nevermore biology after all."

"Apparently, the headmaster had told them to head for the cafeteria." Weiss clarified as she remembered the intercom that called their names. "It's most likely they were sent there to give their opinions of how Pancake Day was."

"That sounds quite reasonable." Pyrrha nodded before facing back towards the computer. "Say… why don't we take a quick break?"

When the magical word 'break' had been muttered, Ruby's head shot up like a meerkat with twinkles in her silver eyes. "Can we?!" She called out facing her partner.

"… I suppose a little break would suffice." The heiress admitted as she stretched her back. After sitting around on a rather uncomfortable chair for an hour as well as tending to a uniform skirt that could collapse at a moment's notice, it sure took a toll on her delicate body. "I'll be right back and change into more fitting attire. When I get back, we'll get back to work… okay?"

"Okay!" Ruby saluted before disappearing in an instant leaving nothing but a few red rose petals.

"… If only she was that quick when it comes to completing her homework." The heiress deadpanned as she turned towards the Spartan huntress who was chuckling at the comment. "Pyrrha, could you watch our stuff while I change?"

The girl in question nodded her head. "Certainly." She complied as she waved towards her friend.

* * *

**Back in the Kitchen with Jason- err, Jaune now awake…**

* * *

"Alright! With Jason now wide awake, let us **BEGIN!**" Pierre exclaimed as he hovered his hands over the covered serving dish. "Inside of this dish is a special kind of pancake that I had discovered the recipe for deep within the desert crypt in the far eastern side of Remnant! After experimenting with the amounts adding a dash of my personal touch here and there, I present to you… **PANCAKE A LA FLAMBE!**" The pancake chef quickly lifted the metal lid to reveal...

A simple, undercooked pancake that had what appeared to be… red sprinkles on the top of it?

"… Umm. Pierre?" Jaune called out. "That's… not what I imagined when you mentioned that." Now that he thought about it, that pancake did look a bit familiar to him… Then it clicked. 'Wait a minute… that looks just like the pancake I ate earlier this morning!' He'd recognize that kind of pancake anywhere! It was cold, tasted quite undercooked and the sprinkles on the top did nothing to enhance it at all! Heck, even he could prepare something better than that!

"I must apologize for how it is at the moment. Originally we had one made earlier this morning but the prototype couldn't be found!" Pierre confessed making the blonde knight flinch.

"I'm going with Jaune-Jaune on this one." Nora added as she stared at the pancake with mild disappointment. "Why's it called a Pancake Falm- flem- whatchamacallit anyway?"

"Shhh… I shall explain in a moment. Ponton!" Pierre clapped his hands two times in quick succession making the old butler reappear with four welding masks in his arms. "Will you do the honours of distributing the masks?"

"Of course sir." Ponton replied before placing the welding masks onto each person's hands leaving one for himself. "In order to ensure your safety, please be sure to fasten this properly onto yourselves."

"Uh… Okay." The blonde knight mumbled as he turned towards the chef with mild confusion. "What are the masks for?"

"You remember what your partner asked me a few moments ago?" The pancake chef inquired gaining two properly fastened welding helmets nodding in approval. "Let me demonstrate what 'Flambe' truly means." Just as he and his finished attaching his mask, he quickly pulled out a match from his sleeve before striking against the table to ignite it.

"It stands for a match?" Nora blinked still a bit confused as to its meaning.

"No, no Madame Valkyrie… It stands for _fire_." That was when Pierre dropped the match onto pancake before quickly leaping off the step-ladder. When the lit match was about to make contact with the pancake, the red sprinkles began to glow causing the entire pancake to be consumed in a blazing inferno reducing the tiny match into nothingness. A blast of heat struck the four individuals in the kitchen lighting the room like a Christmas tree and as quick as it came, the fire had vanished leaving nothing but a pancake. As the two representatives slowly removed their welding masks to get a better look of the serving dish, the pancake that used to so raw and undercooked had transformed into a creation of beauty becoming a rich, delicious golden disk with its aroma enchanting all within the room with its scent.

"… Whoa…" Was all the bubbly bomber could mutter as she stared at the true form of a Pancake a la Flambé. "That pancake uses Red Fire Dust to be cooked?!"

"But of course!" The pancake chef answered as he unfastened the mask from his face. "The fire dust allows the entire pancake to be cooked perfectly making the exterior magnifique all while leaving the inside soft and warm. The nice thing about the dust is that it's all used up making it quite safe to eat!" After adding a small slice of butter, a drizzle of fresh syrup and a touch of icing sugar, he handed over the serving dish to the representatives. "Please! Enjoy!"

Nora was quite hesitant at first as she took hold of the fork that Ponton had supplied her. Her uncertainties had quickly vanished at the sight and the smell of the pancake as if it was demanding to be eaten! After cutting a small piece with her eating utensil, she brought the piece past her lips before closing her mouth. The moment the Pancake a la Flambe had landed onto her tongue, her eyes went as wide as dinner plates as the euphoric flavours exploded in her mouth as she swayed left and right from the sheer volume of its deliciousness.

"So… how does it taste?" Pierre wondered as he readied his notebook awaiting an answer.

"It's… **IT'S DELICIOUS**!" The bubbly bomb exclaimed with a massive smile on her face. "The Pancake a la Flambé that you call it is one of the yummiest things I've ever **TASTED**! The rich, crunchy exterior makes it taste as good as the soft interior making it super delicious! It's like I'm eating something hot, sweet, crunchy and mushy all at the **SAME TIME!**"

"Yes… **YES!** Tres bien! This is the kind of answers I've been searching for!" The pancake chef smiled as he jotted down what the young representative was commenting.

"Mhm! Why don't you try a bite Jaune-Jaune?" Nora suggested as she turned towards her partner. Once her head had been turned, the blonde representative was nowhere to be found. "… Jaune-Jaune? Where'd you go?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, Outside Team RWBY Dorm…**

* * *

"I should really just get a new uniform skirt…" The heiress grumbled aloud as she closed the door to her dorm room. Now adorned in her usual combat attire instead of her Beacon uniform, she begins her trek back to the library… but promptly stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

"**WEISS!**"

"Huh?" The girl in question hummed as she turned towards the source of the voice. As she turns around, she spotted a familiar speck of yellow dashing quickly towards her. When she recognized the person's short, natural blonde locks, a frown had appeared on her face.

It was the same hair that belonged to a certain pervert.

"… Jaune." Weiss called out as she crossed her arms to see the boy in question slowing his pace before coming to a halt.

"Weiss… There you are…" Jaune panted as he began to catch his breath.

The heiress was unamused with what she was seeing and was silently praying to get this over with. "What is it that you want this time Arc?" She asked with a groan.

"I've got to… ask you something." The blonde knight replied looking into her light blue eyes.

"I swear to Oum that if you're about to serenade or ask me out again at this very moment I will not hesitate to hit and file a restraining order against you." She commented with a deadpanned tone of voice.

"L-later… Not right now… Man I am tired…" Once Jaune was able to catch said breath, he straightened his back took a deep breath. "Okay… Since you're the magical dust lady that can make the glowing, whirly, swirly thingies-"

"It's called being a Heiress to the SD Company thank you very much!" She frowned with a tick of annoyance beginning to surface. "And those are called Glyphs you dunce! How many times do I need to keep reminding you?"

"Same difference." He replied making the magical dust lady in question slowly reach for her weapon. "Look, I wanted to ask… What would happen if someone were to, you know, eat refined dust?"

The heiress blinked a few times when she heard his question. 'Huh… I wasn't expecting that.' She thought to herself. "And you need to know this… Why?"

"U-um… It's for my, uh, Dust chemistry assignment! Yeah that!" He lied with a sheepish grin.

"…" The heiress had gone silent as she began to stare at the boy in front of her with a questioning glance and a raised brow.

"… Please?" He asked rather meekly.

"… Alright, fine I'll tell you." She sighed as she tapped her chin to recall the possible side effects of dust consumption. "I don't know the exact details off from heart, but from what I had read back in a medical folder owned by my father of the Schnee Dust Company, the side effects of possibly consuming dust vary based on the colour that was consumed."

"W-what do you mean?" Jaune asked all while trying to suppress the nervousness from appearing in his voice.

The heiress rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath. "If we were to list things based on what the dust itself actually does: White dust would cause the person to freeze and parish due to of hypothermia, Blue dust would cause death by drowning, Green dust would slice the person from the inside out thanks to its aero instability, Brown dust would cause stone spike to protrude from the body impaling them from the inside out, Yellow dust would cause a cardiac arrest due to electrocution, Orange and Pink dust would most likely cause them to spontaneously combust…"

"Uh huh… B-but what about Red dust?" He inquired as he silently hoped the effects weren't so severe.

"Oh, Red dust? Knowing how that kind of dust usually reacts, I believe that there is a high possibly that it would cause the individual to set ablaze before being burnt to a crisp leaving nothing but their ashes." She answered back casually. "Though now that I think about it, anyone idiotic enough to consume dust would most likely not survive the elemental effects of the dust."

"Y-yeah. Hehe… That wouldn't be good at all." He quietly mumbled as fear began to form within the guts of his soul.

"Now if you can excuse me Arc, I have to head back to the library and complete my project for Grimm Studies class. I recommend that you should also do the same." With a quick nod of her head and a flick of her off-center ponytail, she made her way back to the library, all while being completely unaware of the inner turmoil of the blonde representative.

When it was only him within the dorm hallway, Jaune slowly turned his head downward before his face went pale. "… This isn't good." Was all he muttered as he stared at the fiery time-bomb that lingered in his stomach.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

* * *

**FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I had such a difficult time trying to write this thing and my GOODNESS am I happy that it is complete! I'm sorry once again for releasing this chapter after such a long time! With all the things that had transpired in college as well as having to help move EVERYTHING from my cousin's house outta there, I was unable to write a thing! Nope! Nada! NONE! Though now that it's finally complete, I can go back to writing a chapter once a week!**

**Well, with that finally said, this is Nutshop saying: Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] Here's my response to all of your comments from the previous chapter and from my little author's note!**

**[CH20]**

**EVA-Saiyajin**: Hmm… I see where you're getting at. Though at the same time, Ren doesn't get at much screen time like many of the cast of RWBY. Also, if one were to spend their lives with someone as energetic as Nora, I believe that their personality and emotionality would eventually make such stotic person be like that! So I'll tone down the emotions a tad bit but keep his sloth-likeness the same :P

**LadWatcher**: Thank you! I assure you that this fic is going to be for quite a long time :D

**darkwolf0909**: Thank you very much! I try my best with the no beta thing and my goodness is it tough! Though at the same time, it really does help with improving my writing skills :D

**frik1000**: Like they always say, We're not so different from one another since everyone's the same down to their stomaches!

**The Loneliest Of All**: Thank you very much! And yes, DAWWWWW on piggy back racing! XD

**OBSERVER01**: Trust me, the war will be more than just between waffles and pancakes :)

**Guest**: Don't worry, I'll be sure to improve the chapter on a later date depicting its sheer beauty beter! :)

**Gilgamesh The King of Heroes**: You know it! XD

**Raiyu Fire**: Thank you very much! And my goodness! I didn't think it was possible for me to do that! And as for the pancake haters, put that on hold for now. It's got more important things to target! Like Roman Torchwick! XD

** 64**: … When you mention that, I played the music as I reread that chapter. I laughed so hard! XD

**Benthino**: Patience: Appreciated  
Thankfullness: Massive  
Handsomeness: GIGANTIC!

**CC-2224 Commander Cody**: I'm glad you like the chapter! As for the possibility in receiving bunkbeds… you're just going to have to wait and see :P

**DocSlendy**: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :D

**ichypa**: WOOOOOOOO! YEAH! XD

**JPVE**: Now hold on now! If you've read the author's note, all shall be explained! :I

**Trent**: Thank you! And I apologize for making you have a difficult selection for breakfast favourites. :(

**Noob6**: Oh yes it is, and my goodness will it be spectacular! :D

**Ghest**: I may have modified the properties a little bit, though I believe you will be pleased :)

**kwolf**: That would indeed be quite ironic. Unfortunately, I don't think that Ozpin or Oobleck will approve of such conduct. :P

**omega**: There shall be an Epic Food Fight! Just not yet :I

**FlashFreeze0**: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter! :D

* * *

**[CH 21]**

**DocSlendy**: Ok! Thank you for your suggestion! :D

**ptabs0101**: Thank you very much for your wonderful feedback! Every little bit helps after all! :)

**AshuraX**: Yep, the college life is tough… Your idea of Fox being the man is quite humorous! I'll think about as I continue to brainstorm ideas for that moment in due time. Like I said earlier about his crazy training regime, Nora will be doing some pretty strange training regimes that's for sure. As for the role of team RWBY… I still have to think about that as well :I

**Benthino**: Ooooo What a fancy name! Thank you so much! XD

**AnonymousReading**: I understand, I'll try my best to ensure that everyone stays in character as the show though I will imply small tidbits of Weiss Reacts. Make it funnier that way :D

**Guest**: Got it! I shall think up some creative detective cases for the lovable duo in their quest in saving the world… Nora cop… HA! XD

**M.E.A.T**: I appreciate your compliments as well as your comment! :D

**Trent**: Yep! Even writers like me get stumped! So what better way than to ask for a little helping hand from you guys! Seriously, thank you very much :D

**frik1000**: Ah I see! You have a good point. As for CFVY antagonists… I'm glad you like it :D

**Wanderer No.96**: Unfortunately, no… If you check in deviantart, they prohibited Durians from any Food Battle :/

**God Emperor of Chaos**: Later in the future, yeah definetly! But until then, just a lot of humor and adventure with our lovable duo :D

**Ghest**: OK! I will put that on the Poll!

**OBSERVER01**: Hmmm, interesting choice! I'll think about it

**an25**: To answer your question about Blake's book obsession, who said that those were her books? Remember, she put all her books on the shelves after all! Jaune's excellence in everything non-combat related is a type of thing that I've always wanted to do! 1 reason is because its funny and the second being that it helps with making some very interesting moments! Now about team CFVY, I assure you they will not be considered as jerks. Since it's my story, there will be no jerks since I don't like jerks! As for all your ideas of the Breakfast food war, they are all amazing! I'll look into them! :) Hmmm… a food that unites all breakfast foods eh? Interesting idea! I'll think about it :)

**trent5999**: Oh my… How old is Glynda anyway? As for the Malachite Twins, I'm going to have to think about that :P

**Noob6**: That's the plan! XD

**Guest**: Hmm… a secret police for Jaune and Nora? Interesting thought! I'll look into it :D

**Coldman9**: I'm happy that you enjoy the depiction of how I have written the oblivious blonde known as Jaune as well as the story itself! Now about chapter 12's scene back within the infirmary, I apologize if I wasn't able to satisfy that little segment right there. The main reason being is that in this AU of the RWBYverse, Jaune's fake transcripts aren't as… severe and important like most stories out there. With Nora and Ozpin saying that it's okay, this will promote more of a happier Jaune than a self-loathing one since… well it's my story after all. As for the Nora parts, she will indeed be receiving her wiser parts in the future so don't worry about that. As for your ideas… They are all indeed very constructive and very helpful at the same time, especially number five! I'll be sure to utilize your words of wisdom to make this story one that will truly be remembered! :)

**AnimeHappiness**: Thank you very much! :D

**darkwolf0909**: Thank you very much for contributing your wonderful ideas! I'll be sure to think about them to improve this story! :D

**Zeek72**: Hmm… Interesting thought. Not sure how but I'd like to keep them all separately :I

**ODST110**: I'm glad you love the story! XD

**Derox-1223**: Yep, the reader's comments can make some very fascinating ideas! All you have to do is just ask, you won't regret it :)

**SeijuroRen****:** Happy holidays to you too and I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter! :D


	23. Jaune's and Needles

**Beginning Author's Notes!**

**Hello again everyone! Nutshop here to bring about the next chapter of this exciting story Nora's Arc! Now for this chapter, it's filled to the brim with ACTION! DISCOVERY! And a whole lot of HILARITY! Now first I want to address something which brought tad bit of confusion to you fellow readers, which of course, is about our lovable, oblivious protagonist Jaune… yes he did, in fact, consume refined Red Dust at breakfast time eating the prototype accidentally and yes it is now in the pits of his stomach like a****fire****bomb that's waiting to be ignited. Next on the list, Jaune will not be exploding anytime soon, mainly because the Red Dust will only cause him to burst into flames… like all over his body. The *BOOM!* is what the orang and pink dust does (I think…). Also, Nora is fine thanks to the fact that Pierre, the Pancake Extraordinare, had cause the red sprinkle dust that was on the pancake to be all used up, meaning that the only one who should be scared would be Jaune… I think that's everything I wanted to clear up… So enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

* * *

**Jaune's and Needles…**

* * *

***Be-Beep!* *Be-Beep!* *Be-Beep!* *Be-***

***Ca-Click!***

"… Hello?" A tired green gunman answered as he brought his attention towards his scroll.

"Renny!" The ginger haired representative cried out from his childhood friend's screen. "Wakey, wakey, lazy-butt! We're going to need your help at the arena that involves our glorious leader Jaune-Jaune!"

"... We're doing it now?" He groaned in reply as he rubbed his eyes all while staring at the screen.

"Now's the best time after all!" Nora replied with a smile. "So head on over to the sparring room and we'll see you there in a few minutes! Don't worry about contacting your partner. I already told her about our masterful plan for today in advance!" ***Beep!*** That was when the line had gone silent leaving the green gunman to start stretching from his comfy location.

"What was that all about?" Asked a familiar blonde brawler who was seated cozily on a bean bag chair.

"That was Nora giving me a little reminder for today." Ren informed as he rose up to his feet. "I'm supposed to meet up with her so we can figure out how to take care of our leader."

"Wait… take care of your leader? How are you supposed to do that?" Blake perked up as he lowered her book to gaze into his magenta coloured eyes.

The green gunman tapped his chin as he attempted to recall the short memory. "From what I heard while I was still in the bathroom, apparently Pyrrha is going to be sparring against our leader to figure out his skill level."

"Oooooo!" Yang perked up when she had heard of a spar that will occur. "Can we tag along?"

"…We?" The black bowed huntress frowned as she glances at her partner with a raised brow. "As in you want me to come with you?"

"Well… yeah!" The blonde brawler suggested as she too began to rise for the comfort of her seat. "Wouldn't you want to go and watch our friends to see how they fight?"

"It's all up to you Blake." Ren added with a shrug. "If you want to watch, then you can. Though if you want to just sit here and read, then that's okay too. No one's forcing you to do anything..." That was when the green gunman blinked a few times as he attempted to reiterate his statement after staring into a pair of lilac ones. "... Well besides Yang that is."

"Hey!" The accused frowned before realization struck a few seconds later. "That's... actually pretty accurate now that I think about it."

Blake couldn't help but roll her eyes as she closed her book. "You know what, sure. I'll tag along." Her response earned her an approving smile from the young huntsman whilst her partner cheered happily at the fact that she was joining them.

"**YES!**" Yang cried out in glee as she began to head straight for the door. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" The two other friends couldn't help but nod their all while smirking at their friend's enthusiasm.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a Hallway Outside the Dorm Rooms...**

* * *

Three huntresses of varying heights walked down the hallways towards the sparring room with each of them carrying different emotions. The tallest one had a sense of excitement and anticipation consuming her entire body as she adorned her bronze battle outfit. After discovering that her newest opponent was able to best avian Grimm at a young age using nothing but a shield, she couldn't help but wonder about how he was able achieve such a feat. A smirk had slowly formed on her face as she drew closer towards her destination.

The second tallest huntress who adorned a red cloak along with her uniform was walking alongside the young Mistral champion with a mix of curiosity and worry on her face. She couldn't help but feel this way after discovering that her very first friend was going to go toe to toe against the mighty warrior. She knew how the blonde knight was able to survive impossible odds first-hand from her imitation and was quite confident that he could survive anything that was thrown at him... But when she realized that the marshmallow flakes cereal mascot was going to be his opponent, she muttered a silent prayer of good luck.

As for the last huntress... She was simply unamused by this sudden of events. Not only was she one final paragraph from completing their assignment, but the so called Female Student Representative had decides to halt their progress by making her spectate a match between a particular blonde pervert and the invincible Mistral Champion Pyrrha Nikos! The results for how the fight was going to be concluded were as obvious as her knowledge of what dust was! Hundreds of questions zoomed in her white-haired head which varied between: 'Why couldn't we have gone **AFTER** our assignment was finished?', or, 'how does that Nora even know my scroll number?', to even, 'Why did Jaune just ask me what would happen if someone were to eat dust? That's just ridiculous!' Though the most pestering question seemed to be-

"Is there a reason as to why you have a match against Jaune?"

The Spartan huntress had snapped from her state before turning towards the heiress. "Hmm? Could you repeat that again Weiss?"

The white haired fencer took a deep breath as she looked into her emerald eyes. "Like I said earlier, is there a reason why you have a match against Jaune?"

"What do you mean Weiss?" The young leader spoke up as she strolled alongside her partner.

The huntress in question promptly pulled out her scroll as she recalled what had happened merely a few minutes ago. "Well from what I heard on my scroll, apparently your teammate Nora arranged some sort of match between you and your leader... She never did explain why you were doing it now that I think about it."

"Well let me take care of that for you then." Pyrrha called out with a smile. "Nora and I are creating a training regime for our friend Jaune in order to help him improve in being a huntsman. In order to figure out where his skill level is, I'm going to be sparring against him and we'll go along from there."

"Huh... That makes sense." Ruby hummed as she was glad to hear her friend was taking strides in becoming better... She began to wonder if she was somehow able to help with his improvement.

Weiss on the other hand was quite surprised when she heard the true intentions of this match. Jaune Arc, the same boy who had done nothing but flirt with her on her first day of orientation, was already trying his best to become stronger by facing against someone who was practically way more experienced in combat than he was?! It was crazy! It was preposterous! It was... quite admirable in a sense to see someone pursue strength in order to protect others.

... He was still a pervert though and nothing would be changing that for a **LONG** time.

"... If I were to be honest with myself Ruby, I'm quite excited to see how this match will unfold!" The Spartan huntress confessed gaining a confused look from her two fellow huntresses.

"What do you mean Pyrrha?" The young heiress called out in confusion.

"Out of all contestants I have faced back when I was still in Mistral, I have yet to face someone whose weapon was only their shield." That comment alone caused the RW of team RWBY to blink their eyes being more lost than ever before.

"B-but he has a sword though!" Ruby clarified as she remembered the blonde knight himself unsheathed his family heirloom.

"So it would seem." Pyrrha agreed as she remembered the blue hilt of his blade. "But since you two were with him for a majority of the initiation, did either of you recall him ever unsheathing his weapon?"

The two huntresses were about to answer that question until realization struck. "Well he was slashing away at everything when he found us... wait, nevermind. That was the Ursa doing all that... **OH!** He did use his sword to repel that... Huh, he really did only use his shield!"

"See what I mean?" The Spartan huntress called out. "Not only was he able the complete his initiation, apparently while he was younger, he was able to exterminate an entire nest of Nevermore's using nothing but that!"

"B-but that's never been heard of before!" Weiss exclaimed as she tried to comprehend what was just happening. "Sure he may have been able to best something like that in the past, but to defeat a Nevermore... I find that incredibly hard to believe." It was probably just the bubbly bomber over-exaggerating the whole story.

"Either way, that does sound super incredibly **AWESOME!**" The weapons enthusiast cried out as her mind began to hypothesize weapon schematics of how her first friend's kite shield sheath had been developed. 'It must have been forged with something like dust infused malachite if it was able to deflect a bazillion feathers like that. Not to mention that it's lightweight making it super easy to carry! Now how would he be able to reach the Nevermore Grimm itself if it was flying high in the air... **OH!** What if it had something like a hidden flamethrower or like a hidden artillery cannon! Wait a minute... I've got a better idea! What if _I_ had a flamethrower like that on my weapon?! That would be the coolest thing **EVER!**' Her imagination had begun to run wild as she suddenly forgot all about Jaune's kite shield sheath and focused more of her creativity in possible improvements for her beloved sweetheart Crescent Rose.

While this was all happening, the two other huntresses had sweat-dropped as they saw their youngest companion daydream blissfully with a small line of drool hanging from her mouth. "... Ruby? Hello? Earth to dunce are you there?" The heiress complained as she waved her hand over her partner's face.

The young leader was finally snapped out of her imagination before she realized that she must have looked rather silly. She quickly wiped the drool from her mouth as well as conceal her embarrassed blush from the other girls. "S-sorry about that." Ruby apologized as she scratched the side of her nose sheepishly.

Weiss promptly rolled her eyes as if she was already used to her leader's behavior whilst Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before. "In any case, let's get going." The Spartan huntress announced. "Jaune and Nora are probably there right now ready to start our match."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Combat Room...**

* * *

"Oh man, I am totally not ready for this right now." Jaune panicked as he paced back and forth on the circular sparring ring. The representative duo had arrived earlier than their friends due to the fact that Nora had practically dragged her partner all the way here away from the cafeteria ice dispenser. As the bag of ice rustled around in a small, plastic bag held by the lovable Jaune Arc, he continued to express his unfortunate circumstances towards the finer haired representative who sat cross legged on the ground nearby. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Jaune-Jaune! You've got to calm down!" Nora called out as she tried to follow her childhood friend's teaching of handling an intense situation. "Everything's going to be o-kay... Okay?" That was when she realized that what she had said probably wasn't the right thing to say since Jaune's face looked more terrified and filled with disbelief.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN?!** How am I supposed to calm down when I've got Red dust waiting to activate at a moment's notice in my stomach?!" The panicking blonde freaked out as he began to rub his face. "I-I'll be burnt up to a crisp like a match!"

'It isn't working!' The bubbly bomber thought to herself as she continued to stare at her poor partner's predicament. Ever since they had arrived to the combat room, Jaune-Jaune had apparently confessed to the crime of consuming the Pancake a la Flambé prototype and was trying his hardest to solve the situation. Unfortunately, all of his attempts appeared to have failed since the facilities didn't have the proper equipment to handle his situation as well as the fact that he really didn't want to admit the fact to anyone else that he had eaten fire dust. So here they were,

... two student representatives still clad in their uniforms,

... One of them freaking out,

... Another trying to calm their friend down,

... In the middle of the combat room.

'Ren's technique doesn't seem to be working!' Nora frowned in thought as her partner continued to string a really long sentence together expressing his panic. 'I'm going to have to handle things into my own hands!' With her mind set, she slowly stood up and began her short walk towards her partner.

"I'm going to be called the human torch! **IM GOING TO BE NOTHING BUT ASHES!** I should probably just go and- h-huh?" That was when the blonde knight suddenly felt someone clasp the side of his arms. Now that he was no longer in his depressed state, he realized that he was currently being held by his partner who had a frown of annoyance on her face. "N-Nora what are you-"

"**GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF JAUNE-JAUNE!"** Nora ordered as she violently shook him like a rag doll. "You're supposed to be getting ready for your match that's upcoming soon and you don't even have your stuff ready! So **SNAP OUT OF IT!**" Once she finished what she wanted to say, she promptly brought her fist back before delivering a powerful punch directly to his left cheek. She didn't intend to use as much power when she did it at the time... but apparently the force behind it was so great in fact that it sent the poor blonde flying several feet away. Eventually, his flight had finally had finished, but not before he began to scream in pain from not only the launch as well as the landing.

"**GAH! NORA?! WH-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**" He wailed as he placed his bag of ice onto a majority of his face.

"You weren't calming down!" She retorted back as her hand were now placed onto her hips. "That's why I took things into my own hands by smacking some sense back into you!"

"B-but couldn't you have done something like a slap than just a punch to my face?!" Jaune complained as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. "Heck, even the shaking was good enough!"

"... Oh." Was all the bubbly bomber could say as she took his words into consideration. "S-sorry Jaune-Jaune! Want me to try again correctly this time?"

When the blonde knight heard what her partner had said as well as see the same hand that sent him flying slowly rise upward, his expression paled as he quickly shook his head. "N-no, no, no Nora! You don't have to do it!"

"... Are you sure?" She asked once more for clarification as she halted the progress of her hand.

"**YES!**"

"Okay then!" The bubbly bomber then began to walk toward her partner to pull him back up onto his two feet. Once she had successfully completed her mission, she looked him right into his ocean blue eyes... er, eye to comfort him. She could only look into one eye since the other one was being covered by the makeshift ice pack attached to his face. "But in all seriousness Jaune-Jaune, this red dust problem of yours isn't really that bad. All you really have to do is just not be set on fire and you'll be just fine!"

Jaune was about to argue how the answer wasn't really that simple when he stopped and thought about it very carefully. In order to activate the dust of a specific elemental colour, the requirements involve either a tremendous amount of force with immediate contact with the dust or using its specific element within very close proximity. Seeing as the red fire dust was within the pits of his stomach and the fact that he wasn't going to be set ablaze anytime soon… "Huh, that actually makes sense… in its own strange way." He muttered to himself.

Realizing that her partner had finally understood what she was saying, she quickly ushered him out the door. "Good, good Jaune-Jaune! Now quickly! You've got a sparring match with Pyrrha today and you're not even in your combat outfit! So go to your locker and get changed already!" Before Jaune could mutter a single word, he was silence when Nora had given him one good shove into the men changing room. She couldn't hear the sound of a crashing metal bucket and the yelps of pain from within since she was too busy patting her hands at a job well done. "Objective complete!"

Suddenly, the doors threw open on the other side of the room to introduce two fellow huntress friends as well as a certain someone she knew oh so very well. "Hello~! We're here!" The blonde brawler announced to the sparring room rather loudly.

"Yang! Ren! Blake! You're here!" Nora exclaimed in equal volume all while skipping towards her newest company. "Excited to see how things will turn out with Jaune-Jaune?"

"You betcha!" Yang smiled as she promptly gave her a thumb's up. "It'll be pretty neat to see him face against cereal box."

"Not to mention that it will be interesting to see him fight." Blake added to the conversation with a smile of her own.

"I know what you mean." The bubbly bomber sighed as she faced the men's locker room. "Kind of makes you wonder how he does it when he's going to fight against Pyrrha with just his shield." When she turned her head back towards the other three hunters, she was met with three confused faces. "… What? Was it something I said?"

"He uses only his shield?" Ren called out in mild amazement.

Nora nodded her head slowly up and down as if it was normal. "Well... Yeah! When we partnered up during out initiation, he never pulled out his sword! Like... Ever. Not even once!"

When the information sunk in, the three others couldn't help but wonder how that was possible. It was never heard of to face against the army of heartless darkness with nothing but a shield. Also... why didn't he even use his sword?! "Whoa... Now I really want to see how this turns out!" The blonde brawler confessed with barely contained excitement.

"Things have indeed gotten quite interesting." Blake commented as she too wished to see how this fight will turn out. As they continued to talk amongst themselves of this sudden discovery, the doors burst open once slowly parted open revealing the missing three friends.

"Hi guys!" Ruby smiled as she walked towards the group of four with Weiss and Pyrrha right behind her. "We have arrived!"

"Hey sis!" Yang cried out as she waved her hand. "Welcome to the party!"

"A party?" The bubbly bomber perked up with a look of wonder and curiosity. "It's somebody's birthday today?! Why didn't anybody tell me?! I should have gotten them a present or maybe some super colourful balloons or-"

"Nora..." Ren sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Yes Ren?"

"It's just a figure of speech..."

After a few seconds had passed, Nora crossed her arms with a little pout while mumbling, "... I knew that." That comment her a few chuckles of amusement and eye rolls from her group of friends. "Aaaaanyways... are you excited to get the match started Pyrrha?!"

"Certainly!" The Spartan huntress proclaimed as she activated her weapon Miló into its javelin form. "May I ask where our leader currently is right now?"

"Oh you mean Jaune-Jaune?" The bubbly bomber repeated. "He's just getting his combat outfit and weapon back in the locker room over there!" She then jerked her thumb towards the change rooms in question.

"Oh really?" Yang hummed aloud with a playful smirk. "Well if you'll excuse me, I think my fellow blonde needs a bit of help with chang-**ao****OW!**" She yelped catching everyone's attention. That was when they saw the blonde brawler being tugged by the ear by a certain icy heiress who had quite a disapproving look on her face.

"Oh no you don't Yang!" Weiss scowled as she held onto her ear with an iron grip. "You are going to the benches and you are going to wait there got it?! I will not be tolerating anymore of your behavior any longer!"

"Why should I listen to yo**OOW, OW, OW! Okay! OKAY! I get it! Lemme go! PLEASE?!**" Yang begged with both arms flailing about as she tried to escape. The pain she was experiencing was just like her childhood when her dad Tai Yang would usually do this painful procedure whenever she was caught red-handed. Eventually, they tiny heiress had released her grip making the blonde brawler rub her injured ear. Seeing as she wouldn't be able to obtain any eye candy today, she sighed in defeat before making her way towards the benches in question. "You didn't have to tug so much..." She grumbled as she curled into a little ball with her knees and hair covering her pouting face.

The heiress sighed before rubbing her temples to soothe the incoming headache. "Honestly... It's like I have to tolerate my sister all over again."

"You have a sister?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head from this new information.

"Older sister to be exact." Weiss defined with a groan. "She acts just like your sister in most cases now that I think about it. Puns and hair care especially."

After hearing this, the young leader gave her partner a comforting pat on the back to reassure her. "...Want to talk about it over some milk and cookies?" She asked with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"... Later." When she received a nod of approval, a sudden thought had been remembered before she brought her attention to the female first year representative. "Speaking of which, couldn't you have let us finish our assignment for Professor Port's class?"

"Wait, you aren't done yet?" The green gunman asked with a slight tint of disbelief in his voice.

"You would think that her group would be the first ones to finish." Nora commented gaining nods of agreement from Blake and Ren.

"Of course we aren't done yet! I will not hand in anything that is less than perfection." She then began to count her fingers with each one dedicated to what still needed to be done. "First of all, we still need to complete the diagrams depicting our creature of choice. Then we need to proofread it one last time to check for any hidden spelling errors. After that, we still need to print this all out digitally in order for it to look pristine and… and… Wait a minute…" The heiress stopped staring at her fingers before slowly turning her head towards her other friends that were not in her group. "Are you telling me that you four are already done?!"

"… Yeah." They answered back nonchalantly with a shrug. Even Yang admitted that they were done from afar before slumping downwards back to her original position on the bench with a ting of sadness and pain of her poor, poor ear. "Me, Blake and Yang finished our project on King Taijitu's yesterday while Nora, Dove and Jaune completed theirs on Nevermores the night before that." Ren declared to the red and white trio. Pyrrha and Ruby were impressed by their diligence while Weiss was a bit conflicted with the information she had just heard.

"Okay… I can somewhat believe your group Ren…" Weiss confessed as she soon brought her attention towards the source of her confliction. "But Nora, how is your group already done?! Better yet, how is **YOUR** group one of the first ones to be done?!"

Nora could only shrug her shoulders. "I dunno… Our group just wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible. So we all met up at the library and spent the afternoon working on it. It took us… what, three to four hours with a few breaks in between?"

"Whoa… that's pretty fast." Ruby said in awe at her friend. Her group had started it the when school had ended the day it was assigned and they weren't even done yet!

"I find that incredibly hard to believe." The heiress admitted with skepticism evident in her voice. "Unless you have your actual assignment with you right now, I won't believe it until I see it." She was expecting the bubbly bomber to somehow lie about it being done saying something in the lines of 'Oh… uh it's still in our dorm room' or 'Our group member Dove has it.'

What she wasn't expecting was Nora to say with a smile "Oh okay! Let me get it out for you!", then to unbutton her white uniform shirt, and pull out her group project from… from those giant front bumpers of hers! Heck, there wasn't even a single crease or wrinkle once it was fully pulled out! "Here you go Weissy!"

"… How did you even manage to make that fit?" Was all Blake could say as she stared at the bubbly bomber's breasts as well as the hard-cover book labeled "Birds of Prey, A Nevermore Survival Guide." The fact that she was able to fit something so flat, large and rectangular into a rounder compartment where it would be considered both uncomfortable and protrude from her uniform… I-it was uncanny.

Unfortunately, she would never know as a pink gloved finger hushed her as Nora quietly whispered, "***Shhh…* **It's a secret~!" before quickly returning to her original position as if nothing had happened. "So what do you think Weiss?"

Weiss couldn't believe what she was looking at the moment she skimmed through their project. The information that was provided about their selected Grimm was distributed perfectly throughout their booklet, the images looked as if they were hand drawn by a professional artist and not copied and pasted from a website, and the text... the text itself was a sight to behold! It was neat, it had no spelling errors, it was all written in ink… and to top it all off, **IT WAS ALL WRITTEN IN PERFECT CURSIVE!** "B-but how did you… wha- Huh?!" She mumbled with her eyes as wide as dinner plates and her jaw simply hanging agape.

An impressed whistle could be heard behind the heiress as Yang had snapped out of her sadness to see what the fuss was all about. "This is really good!" She complimented all while looking at the pretty pictures of the Nevermore. "Are you sure that this is your project?"

"Yep-Yep! Our names are on the front page after all!" The first year representative answered back proudly. "First, we all did our research and stuff that we could add to fill up all of those blank pages. Jaune-Jaune did a majority of that part since he knew the most about Nevermores. Then Dove suggested the idea of adding pictures to make it look better so he went and drew out everything that you see in there! He even did the front cover! Pretty neat huh?"

"I must say, the pictures do make it more professional and easy to read" Pyrrha added as the others began to peek at the assignment before them.

"What about the written part?" Ruby wondered as she tapped her finger onto the well-written fancy text.

"Oh you mean the cursive part? I did that all by myself!" Nora exclaimed making the others gasp at her fine penmanship. "Renny taught me when I was younger to help with writing neater notes faster!"

"It's true." Ren verified with a smile as he inspected the quality of her childhood friend's writing skills. "She's really improved over the years I've been together with her."

"Yep, just not together-together mind you." She corrected as she stood alongside the green gunman. "So what do you think Weiss? Is that enough proof for you or what?" Everyone was silent as they awaited the answer of the tiny heiress. After a few seconds of not responding, Nora asked once more. "… Weiss? Hello?"

"I think you broke her." Blake commented with a smirk as she waved her hand over her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Jaune waved as he exited the locker room. As he got closer to his group of friends, he noticed something was off. "What happened to Weiss?"

"Nora showed her your group project to her and she's been like that ever since." Yang answered back as she poked the heiress's cheek.

"… Really?" The blonde knight as he tilted his head. "I'm just happy that it's all done. Not to mention I was surprised when I found out about Nora's penmanship and Dove's ability to draw really good!"

"Now that I'm looking at it, how do you know so much about Nevermores?" Pyrrha wondered as she stared at her leader.

Jaune couldn't help but sheepishly scratch his neck as he remembered how he knew so much more about the avian Grimm. "Well… When you live in a village that has a nest of Nevermores nearby, you learn a lot of things about them when you get trapped in their nest by them for a month."

"Oh, okay." The Spartan huntress nodded in understanding. "Living in a town where you learn how to fight against them would make perfect sens- wait a minute what?"

Just as the information kicked in, everyone quickly brought their attention towards the blonde knight who had his sweater slung atop his shoulder. "… Uh guys? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"… You were stuck in a Nevermore's nest… for a **MONTH?!**" Weiss shouted as she finally snapped out from her stupor.

"Uh, did I say that last bit out loud?" The other seven friends nodded their heads. Realizing that he would have to tell him his tall tale of black bird feathers and sunflower seeds, he took a deep breath before offering them a proposition. "Look… I know you guys may have a lot of questions about that right now. So before you do ask them, let me say that I'll explain it all after my match against Pyrrha… That sounds agreeable to you guys?"

"… Welp! That works for me!" Ruby called out first.

"Me too!" Nora agreed with a raise of her hand. "We need to get his combat assessment done so I can start thinking up training regimes!"

"But wait… Don't we need a teacher to authorize this?" Blake wondered curiously. "The room won't activate properly unless a teacher does so."

"Allow me to do the honours of authorizing this battle!" A loud booming voice announced to the room catching everyone off guard. His heavy footsteps echoed louder as he slowly drew closer. Then from the shadows, he emerged. His tan leather boots were worn as if he had experienced many a tussles back in his day, his overly sized outfit had a few scorch marks here and there at the tips and edges of his sleeves, and of course his handsomely pristine grey moustache… was still suffering the effects of Glynda Goodwitch's dust spells as it looked a tad bit frozen. Yes it was indeed the one, the only-

"… Professor Port?" Weiss introduced still confused as to why he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Ah yes! Your friend Nora Valkyrie told me that she required my assistance for this matter and I was more than happy to help!" The Professor answered back as he walked to the centre of room. He soon flicked open his personalized scroll before tapping a single button which made the room whirr to life. The holographic projections shown a bright neon teal as the other light fixtures slowly turned on. Not to mention that two small pedestals had emerged from the ground on both ends of the room. "Right then, for those who are currently watching, please make your ways to the bleachers. As for the fighters, prepare your scrolls and insert them into one of the pedestals."

Once the order was sound, the six students had begun to make their way towards the benches up above while the remaining two stayed behind. The Spartan slowly made her way to the closest pedestal near her before placing her scroll into the slot. After a few second delay, she pulled out her scroll and returned it into its respective compartment. That was when the pedestal sunk down into the ground all while a holographic red banner formed on the golden pillar. "Pyrrha Nikos." The computer announced as it digitally constructed her profile picture and symbol.

"… Um Jaune-Jaune?" Nora called out from above to her partner who, for some reason was on the ground cross-legged. "You're supposed to be getting ready!"

"H-hold on, I'm almost done!" Jaune replied back as he held his sweater in one hand whilst his other hand was making small circles next to it.

"Hey… Isn't that the sweater you wore during the initiation?" The blonde brawler deducted as she squinted her eyes to catch a better glimpse of what her fellow blonde was doing. "I thought you were going to throw it out or something!"

"This is one of my favourite sweaters!" The blonde knight huffed as he continued his task at hand. "Besides… why throw something out when I can fix it anyway?"

"Truer words have never been spoken." The young leader nodded her head with a smile.

"Fix it?" the green gunman blinked as he stared at his leader with confusion in his magenta-coloured eyes.

The black bowed huntress absorbed the information before realization struck. It was crazy for him to be able to do something like that… though knowing him and his previous conversation through Yang's scroll, it was possible. "…Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?" He called back as he stared at the friend that called his name.

"Do you know how to sew?" She questioned with a hint of amusement in her voice. The other six hunters had stopped talking when they had heard what Blake had said aloud.

"Sew?" Ruby blinked. "Like as in someone did something bad to you and file a complaint thingy?"

"That's '**SUE**.' The law tem of it." Weiss clarified to her young teammate. "The sew Blake is talking about is with the needle and thread. You know: S, E, W, sew."

"Oooh. Okay." The young leader said now fully understanding what was now going on… A few seconds later she disappeared into a flash of rose only to appear alongside her first guy friend. "**YOU KNOW HOW TO SEW?!**"

"**UWAH?! R-Ruby?!**" Jaune yelped in surprised trying his best not to tumble over due to her sudden appearance. "C-careful where you pop up! I don't want to stab myself or anyone with this thing!" He then gestured to the thin, metal needle with black thread looped through the hole.

"Where did you even get that needle and thread from?" Pyrrha wondered as she approached her teammate and leader.

"Sewing kit…" He answered back as he pointed towards the plastic container lying beside him. "Like my dad always says, never leave home without it… as well as many other things that are in my back pouch."

"**WHOA!**" Nora gushed with amazement in discovering yet another amazing skill. "You're a professional tailor too?!"

"Oh my! Such dexterity!" Professor Port complimented as he loomed over the male representative's shoulder. "This reminds me of when I was younger! I remember it as if it was yesterday! I was on a mission to slay the blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" As he began to retell his story of his youth, the other hunters were trying their best not to groan in pain or were paying more attention towards the blonde knight.

"Soo… How do you know how to sew anyway?" Ruby wondered curiously as she stared at his sweater being repaired right before her eyes. She always took interest in the ways of the needle and thread from all the times her mom used to fix up her special red cloak back when she was younger… It was as if she was reliving that special moment all over again.

… That is if it wasn't for the fact that her mom wasn't a man, had scraggy blonde hair, and had a knack of constantly getting eaten by Nevermores.

"Well… my dad taught me when I was younger since he thought it was a good idea at the time." The blonde knight confessed as he completed yet another loop. "It's been pretty useful when it comes to fixing up my clothes for so long." His sweater and pants had been with him though all the dangers he had come across and he sure as hell wasn't going to get rid of them anytime soon! Not to mention that they were personally modified to provide comfort and warmth through the most hellish of conditions.

Yang couldn't help but whistle in an impressed tone when she had heard all of this. "Sheesh Jaune! Next thing you'll say is that you know how to cook, knit and garden!" The boy in question suddenly stopped moving as well as become deathly silent when he heard what she had said. A few seconds had passed when the awkward silence gave her the answer she was looking for. "… Seriously?"

"Um… is it weird if I say maybe?" Jaune admitted rather sheepishly to his friends who were staring at him in surprise, awe and amazement.

That was when Ren had spoken up to break the silence. "In all seriousness Jaune… You have some of the most feminine, yet most convenient skills that aren't even close to being combat related."

"… What?"

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes!**

* * *

**BOOM! DONE! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED THIS DARN CHAPTER! Man, these holidays have done nothing but distract me from writing this chapter! Not to mention that the duel between The J and P of JNPR is going to happen in the next chapter! I just need to figure out a few things before I feel really confident in jotting that tid bit down. **

**SO! It looks like more skills have bloomed in our blonde buffoon! Sewing? Cooking? Gardening?! KNITTING?! Oh MY! What sort of situations will occur in our Jaune of all trades now that his friends know?!**

… **I'm not gonna say anything though I will appreciate any idea, comment or constructive criticism so I can improve this into a story that will be REMEMBERED and AWESOME! Oh yeah, the poll for which lucky lassy will be the target of Ren's affection is still taking place and it won't be ending anytime soon! So keep voting while you can! **

**Well with that finally said, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] Here are my responses to all of your wonderful comments!**

**Wanderer No.96**: I know right?! Though at the same time, try not to think too much about that. It is Jaune after all and he's survived through worse situations… most of the time. :P

**DocSlendy**: Thank you very much! As for the fiery moment of misery, that will occur at a later time. Not only because I still need to think it through, but it will be glorious when it's coming. :)

**Deadly Animals Are Cute**: It's great to be back! As for your assumption, she was being truthful… That's all I'm going to say :)

**Bronyhood of Steel**: Sadly, no… Though something like that will occur later in the future, mark my words! :D

**Trent**: I'm glad you liked it! And it also feels quite good to be back once more! :)

**EnderHeart Enya**: Hmm… That still needs to be thought up, I'll double check it to see if it will work, Thanks for the suggestion! :D

**AnonymousReading**: Thanks! :)

**Derox-1223**: Whoopsie! Silly o me! Thank you for pointing that out! I'll be sure to fix it up the moment I get the chance! :D

**Kamen Rider Chrome**: Yeah… I need to edit and beta my previous chapters to this new information so don't worry about that. Thanks for the reminder! As for their relationship, yes it will indeed be born from friendship and trust and my god will it be the most adorable thing you will ever see! Not to mention that the Pancake chefs were somewhat inspired by the 'Black Butler' anime as well as the readers for the French name Pierre! :P

**Benthino**: Thank you very much! :D

**Bluere**: … No comment. :I

**Ghest**: Yes indeed! I wonder what will happen for out lovable blonde knight now?!

**Gilgamesh The King of Heroes**: Eh, what can you expect? Not many things fare that well for out blonde knight the moment I started writing this story! :P

**an25**: Well… Now that I see that bathroom scene, it would be quite hilarious to incorporate! And you're very welcome! It's all thanks to readers and reviewers like you guys that made this story as it is right now! The next chapter is going to be the fight against Pyrrha anyway so be on the lookout for that! :)

**OBSERVER01**: I don't think they have stomache pumps at Beacon. As for the irony, it's pretty convenient huh? XD

**ichypa**: Unfortunately, no. The last thing I would like would be to see Beacon or any city look like a nuclear ruin just from Jaune! :P

**darkwolf0909**: Thank you! :)

**ODST110**: Thank you very much! :D

**The Loneliest Of All**: Thank you very much! As for Jaune's predicament… GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! We're not savages! We have the TECHNOLOGHY!


	24. Simulation Situations (Part 1)

**Hello! Nutshop here to bring the epic clash between teammates for your reading pleasure! Now as we all know, Pyrrha is a BADASS! Which, quite obviously, is a given thanks to all of her achievements in combat and in education back in Mistral, her hometown! Now with that said, Jaune is not really as epically awesome as the Spartan since he doesn't have as much combat experience like the girl who is now a cereal brand mascot. But that doesn't mean that their battle is going to be less than epic where Pyrrha mops the floor of her teammate nope, nope, NOPE! Since Jaune has been taught in the ways of Shieldmanship by his mother who was the legendary hero that fought against the Grimm back in the day, he should be able to put up one heck of a fight for our red-headed champ! Not to mention with the assistance of some of her sisters, some of his equipment that usually is just for show will actually serve a purpose as well as function completely differently than one would expect ergo making this the most interesting fights that Pyrrha will ever face in her life! **

… **Er, one of them in this case that is.**

**Right then! Before you ask, yes I decided to make his mother the super awesome war hero who passed on their teachings of combat training to their children mainly because for most of the fics that involves Jaune, it usually depict the father is the one who does that… Really?**

**I say SCREW THAT NOTION by giving that job to his mom since who wouldn't want a super badass mom that was able to kick both Grimm and villains in the butt and bring them to JUSTICE?! **

**As for his dad, he's the straight up housewife of the big Arc family… the mother hen in case you're wondering… even though he's the husband. How else did you expect for Jaune-Jaune to learn all those important lessons that aren't even close to being combat related?! I'll be able to describe their appearances, occupations and their badassery when the time comes… now isn't the time though unfortunately but it will come I assure you! **

**But until then, I hope you enjoy this battle between the four times in a row Mistrel Champion against the blonde shield master detective representative guy! Enjoy!**

**[Edit] I did an edit on a few portions of this Chapter since a you folks kept telling me to do so... so yeah!**

* * *

**Simulation Situations (Part 1)…**

* * *

"Aaaaand… **DONE!**" Jaune announced with a flourish as he snipped the black thread with his tiny scissors from his sewing kit. After a desperate struggle against the clock, the blonde knight had finally succeeded in his quest to restore his beloved sweater to its former glory. "Man… that took longer than I thought it would take."

Many were amazed by the fruits of his labour and couldn't help but snatch the black sweater to inspect his skills with a needle and thread. "Amazing." Pyrrha confessed as she looked at the hood of the hoodie that used to be tattered with holes from her spear. "You can't even tell that it's been ruined at all!"

"You even finished superfast too!" Ruby clarified as she double-checks her scroll. "That took like… four minutes to fix your whole sweater?! THAT'S AMAZING!"

The blonde knight couldn't help but sheepishly scratch his chin as a faint blush appeared on his checks from all of his friend's praise. "I-it's nothing special really..."

"NONSENSE my dear boy!" Professor Port boomed as he inspected the sweater. "Your ability with a needle and thread is something that shouldn't be kept hidden my dear boy!"

"No… I don't believe this." Weiss frowned as she had hopped of the bleachers back into the arena to see for herself.

"What's there not to believe Weissy?" Nora wondered as she gazed at her friend whose heels echoed on the arena floor with each step. "It's like he was one of those miracle cordwainers from one of those fairy tale books I've read! You know, the one where they had those three elves that made those fancy blue shoes and sounded a lot like Elvis."

"… A what?" Yang blinked as she had no idea what the bubbly bomber had said.

"A shoemaker." Blake clarified all while being quite impressed by the representative's vocabulary. "Wait a minute… Why specifically a profession based on making shoes? Didn't he just sew up his sweater?"

The bubbly bomber could only shrug her shoulders. "Eh, it was the first thing I could think up…"

"Uh… but didn't you say Jaune over there was a professional tailor a few minutes ago?" The blonde brawler reminded as she jerked her thumb towards the fellow blonde in question. If they were paying attention to what was happening around them, they could see how the heiress had been frozen stiff in shock and disbelief once again and was being carried back to the stands by the moustached professor with the assistance of her partner Ruby Rose. "I don't know if he can make shoes… let alone fix something like that."

The bubbly bomber blinked a few times before pinching her chin like a classic thinker's pose to recall if she did indeed call Jaune-Jaune a tailor of exceptional skill. "…Huh. I did didn't I?"

"How did you forget something like that a few minutes ago?" Blake wondered with a frown.

"This isn't the only time she's done this." Ren sighed as he patted her friend's shoulder.

"Right then!" Professor Port boomed causing everyone in the stands to stare and wince at the volume. "Are the contestants ready?!"

"Ready!" Pyrrha confirmed readjusting the grip of her weapon.

"Uh, I'm about to be?" Jaune answered back hesitantly as he quickly put on his sweater and strap on his armour. After a few seconds of double checking the straps of his equipment, he inserted his scroll into the pedestal to register himself for the fight before pulling it out and returning back into his pocket. "Okay… Now I'm ready!"

When the holographic banner portrayed the blonde knight's portrait, the moustached professor cleared his throat to prepare for his grand announcement. "Now without further delay… let the match, **BEGIN!**"

As soon as Port initiated the battle, Pyrrha did not hesitate to transform her weapon into its carbine rifle form to pepper her teammate with live, rubber ammunition. Since Jaune was only equipped with a sword and a simple kite shield, she had the advantage of having a ranged weapon to hopefully secure her victory without even converting Milo into its Xiphos form.

Whilst being completely unaware of what was going to happen, Jaune decided to take it upon himself to go through the mental checklist in his head. 'Okay Jaune... Remember what Mom always said whenever we practiced. Step one: get into the proper battle stance... left foot forward, both arms up on the shield, eyes on the opponent... Okay! The next step is to- wait a minute why's her weapon turned into a rifle pointing directly at-'

***BANG!* *BANG!***

...Unfortunately, it's quite difficult to hit your target directly with the intent to incapacitate when there's a rather large kite shield blocking your way… The blonde knight had instinctively jerked his head inward towards his protective shield successfully deflecting the two shots that were aimed directly towards his forehead.

'T-that was too close!' He panicked as he collected himself. 'Okay! She's got a gun! First thing's first, get closer to her and keep my head down and behind my shield!'

The blonde knight soon charged forward with his shield held high to cover a majority of his head and body in a zigzag pattern as he made his way towards his opponent. The occasional ***Ptang!*** and ***Tzing!*** could be heard as bullets were dodged or made contact with either the ground or his shield.

Seeing as close quarters combat was inevitable, the Spartan huntress quickly mecha-shifted her weapon into its javelin form and performed a series of quick jabs as well as a few powerful thrusts to possibly stagger him into a more favourable position. Thanks to the munition within her beloved Milo, not only was she able to strike at foes at greater distances, but it also provided a lot of power to her attacks that earned her the Mistral Title Champion. In the mix of her assault, she also switched into her Xiphos form from time to time with a few surprise slashes here and there to make things interesting.

As she continued her volley of attacks, she was quite surprised on how her leader and teammate was fairing against her attacks. Not only was she enduring against her assault quite well, but she also noticed the subtle movements here and there whenever he blocked. Sure blocking was assumed to be an easy thing to do since all you really had to do was put the shield between yourself and what you want to block and that was it, but one had to take into consideration the direction of the strike as well as being able to shrug off the blow which in most cases, was not an easy task.

Jaune however, was withstanding her assault with a level of professionalism that couldn't help but impress the young huntress. Every time she attacked, he would either dodge a few blows or subtly tilt his defences with the direction of her weapon making it so that he wouldn't receive the full one hundred percent of the attack as some of it would have dispersed to his side. Not to mention when her attacks were dead centre on his shield, he wouldn't stubbornly stand his ground and would follow along with the attack by slightly pulling back to lessen its power.

'Impressive! His shieldmanship is something that shouldn't be underestimated.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she back-petaled from an incoming shield bash. "Say Jaune?"

"Yeah?" Jaune answered as he tilted his shield sideways so that the butt of his sheathed blade was facing forward with his arm.

"Who taught you how to use a shield like that?" She inquired as she fired her carbine rifle from once more.

"My mom taught me." He admitted before hiding in a crouching position behind his shield. After deflecting the incoming barrage of ammunition, he charged forward to deliver a powerful punch towards his opponent. Fortunately, the Spartan huntress was able to block the strike which in itself was quite easy to defend against... Though she was curious as to why they stayed in that position for a few seconds...

'Please work this time...' He silently begged as balled his left hand into a fist to activate a switch within his glove.

***Click!***

***GONG!***

Suddenly, her arm felt as if she was tackled by a Boarbatusk skidding backwards a few feet along the arena ground. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates trying to comprehend what in the world had just happened?! She then brought her attention towards Jaune whose shield was... slowly retracting backwards?

"I-it worked!" Jaune smiled in amazement as he stared at his shield. "They always kept saying that my idea was dumb... b-but I can't believe it actually worked!"

"What... What was that?" She asked as she readied her stance once more.

"That was one of the features installed onto my shield." The blonde knight confessed as he too was now looking at how his shield was slowly returning to its original position. "I'm not exactly considered one of the strongest members in the family. In order to sorta fix that, I came up with the idea from a show I watched to add a piston function to my glove to add more punch to my... punch. My sisters were the more technical ones since they made it all work."

"... Really?" Pyrrha blinked all while making a mental note of this newfound discovery.

Jaune couldn't help by smile at the memory of his sisters helping him out when he was training with his mom... though at the same time he then remembered all the prototyping he had to endure to make it work. Seriously, he felt like he was getting hit by a truck when it suddenly went out of control and hit him right in the face! "Yep..." he replied while pronouncing the 'p' with a bit of a *Pop!* "Thanks to the sword still being sheathed, it sorta acts like a spear focusing the attack at one point... the only downside is that it takes like twelve seconds to move back into place to be used again."

"Interesting..." The Spartan hummed before shifting into her weapon to Xiphos form. "Wait a minute... What do you mean 'one of the features installed onto your shield?' You have more than one?"

"Eh... I'll show you each and every one of them once the proper time arises." He answered back cryptically with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ready to keep going?"

Pyrrha's grin didn't escape her face as she stood low and wider to the ground with her weapons Milo and Akouo ready for action. "I'd thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, Up in the Bleachers...**

* * *

The seven audience members continued to watch this fast-paced exchange with a wide variety of emotions coursing through them.

Ruby, the youngest out of all of them, had sparkles in her eyes examining the weapons of the duelling duo in front of her. A line of drool was on her face when she saw the tri-function transformation switch into long, mid and short range forms as well as the aerodynamics of her shield. She wondered if she asked reaaaaaly nicely, she would be allowed to thoroughly examine her equipment. Then there was Jaune. Although she was slightly disappointed to not being able to see her first friend's blade swish and stab into action, her inner weapon smith went into overdrive when she had heard of the secret functions of his white kite shield sheath. 'I wonder what kind of super secret modifications he has installed into his shield!' She thought to herself with barely contained excitement and curiosity. 'Is it some sort of deflection protocol that can thwart any dust attack? Maybe a function that allows him to jump super high?! The suspense is **KILLING** me! **WHY CAN'T THIS JUST BE DONE SO I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT HIS SHIELD CAN DO?!'**

Weiss, the heiress of SDC, was baffled at the two engaged in combat. Here was Jaune Arc... This tall, blonde, scraggy-haired pervert that somehow earned not only the titles of being the leader of team JNPR, but also was the male representatives of all first year students was facing against Pyrrha Nikos... The girl who graduated with top grades in her classes in Sanctum. The same girl who achieved the record of being the four-time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament which, by the way, was a new record in all of Remnant! Heck, she was also on the on the box of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal boxes! 'How is he even doing this?!' She screamed in her head. Not only was he not getting mopped up by this famous celebrity, but he was also going to toe-to-toe with her with nothing but a shield! **A SHIELD OF ALL THINGS!** 'This can't be physically possible! How in the world can he last this long against her?! **HOW?!**' Various scenarios began to play within her mind trying to find visible solutions to this... this abnormality.

While that was happening, Blake, the bookworm ninja, was taking note of all of the small movements and details that took place during their battle. She was quite impressed in how the blonde knight fought observing how he dodged, blocked and countered against a majority of what Pyrrha was throwing at him. She had never seen such skill with anybody using a weapon that was purposed mainly for defence as an all-round tool of offence as well. 'Hmm... it would be quite interesting to ask a match against him one of these days.' Blake hummed to herself liking the idea of attempting to pair off against a shield bearer. That was when she noticed another strange but familiar detail... 'Huh, for some reason, the way how he fights reminds me of a certain book I read... I wonder why?'

Seated next to her was a blonde brawler who was at the edge of her seat shaking with excitement. The reason for all of this?

Jaune.

Sure her friend cereal box was well renown and was quite interesting to watch the Mistral Regional champ show off her stuff... but what really caught her attention was how how her fellow blonde was fighting. The way how he fought was quite similar to her own fighting style with a few variation here and there to accommodate for his shield as well as his exceptional blocking skills. 'Man, I can't wait for my turn with Vomit Boy!' She grinned as she continued to watch him dance against the spartan with a series of punches, jabs, flips and a few kicks here and there. 'If he is able to last this long against her, I wonder how well he could fare against me! It's definitely going to be Jaunesome... Heh... Jaunesome. Man oh man Yang are you awesome at this!'

Now Nora, the female first-year representative, was cheering loudly to both of her friends in the midst of the combat arena. "**YOU CAN DO IT JAUNE! GO GET HIM PYRRHA!**" She exclaimed loudly all while continuing her list of possible training regimes in order to make her partner the awesomest saviour of Remnant. 'Hmm... What sort of other skills do super heroes have? Maybe lock picking... **OH!** What about foresight?! That would be **SUPER** cool to have! But how am I supposed to help him get that?' She thought to herself as she reverted back to a classic thinker's pose. '... maybe I should check the Dusternet for how I can do that. I'll check that out after the fight I suppose.'

As for Ren... he was watching the fight in front of him take place nodding his head at both his partner's as well as his leader's exceptional skill. 'They seem to be having fun.' Ren noted as he saw the ghosts of a smile on their faces. It was as if they were having a friendly spar trying to see how skilled one was and was drawing out their utmost potential. He had done that multiple times back when he sparred against Nora to help both her and himself improve each day... That is, if he wasn't usually lodged into a wall by the powerful swings that usually occur from her weapon Magnhild. Speaking of Nora... He soon brought his attention who his childhood friend with a curious stare. 'Hm... I wonder why Nora needed me to help out Jaune anyway? He seems to be doing well seeing as he is lasting against my partner.' He hummed in thought unbeknownst to the fact that he struck the exact same thinker's pose as Nora who sat right beside him.

Lastly was Professor Port... and man was he angry! Don't get the wrong idea though, he was beyond impressed at the skills of his young students and their ability to fair against one another. The source of his frustration was the blasted scroll device that was placed in his left hand! Let me explain... Due to all the complicated bells and whistles of this year's technology as well as his inability to utilize it, the moustached professor had ordered a custom-made scroll to allow easy access to a majority of functions with a simple press of on of the many colourful buttons. With that said, you now may be wonder why Peter was so angry if his scroll was simplified so much? The problem is that he just so happened to have lost the manual... the exact manual that explained the function of each coloured button. "Blast this infernal device!" He grunted aloud as he tried to remember which button he was supposed to press all while catching the attention of some of the audience members.

"What's the matter Professor?" Nora inquired along with Ren and Blake who were startled by his sudden outburst.

The moustached Professor soon turned towards his students before admitting the woes of his predicament. "Well miss Valkyrie, for the past few minutes, I've been trying to locate the Aura sensor display function on this scroll of mine... The only problem is I can't seem to remember which button it was!" That was when a brilliant idea popped into his head. "Say, you young ones are more acquainted with technology better than I! Do you think you'll be able to figure this puzzling problem of mine?"

"I don't see why not." Ren shrugged his shoulders before extending his hand to receive the scroll. Once it was in his hands, he couldn't help but blink his eyes at the wide variety of colourful buttons that littered the small scroll screen. "... Um, is there some sort of manual that explains what each button does sir?"

Professor Port sheepishly scratch his chin when he had heard the question. "Unfortunately, the instructions for the scroll were never provided when I ordered it..." He lied in a rather convincing tone. He wasn't going to tell them that his pet Grimm Edgar had devoured said manual whilst he was unpacking his package. No sir... his friend Doctor Oobleck would never hear the end of it! He would be the laughingstock of the teaching staff! He was a man's man! He had pride! He had gusto! He had one heck of a dashing moustache!

While the professor continued his train of thought, the green gunman sweat dropped as he looked at his professor who was doing strange poses every few seconds... Was he even aware of what he was doing right now? 'Wait... Focus Ren.' He thought to himself before looking at the Scroll in his hands. All of the colourful buttons were glowing vibrantly on the small Scroll as if they were begging to be pressed.

"Oooo! Renny! Pick the pink one!" Nora instructed over her childhood friend's shoulder. "It's definitely the pink one!"

"I think we should be careful when we decide which button to press." Blake informed to her friends. "Professor, do you have any other ideas what the other buttons could possibly function as?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Belladonna." The mustachioed Professor sighed in defeat. "The only thing I know about this contraption is that it controls a majority of the functions within the Combat Room that help train our students to become better hunters."

"So anything could happen if we pressed any of these buttons..." The black-bowed bookworm muttered to herself. "You guys? We should think about this rationally before pressing any of these buttons... who knows what would happen if-"

***Beep!***

Blake quickly turned her head towards the childhood duo and frowned when she saw Ren's finger pressed against the green button. "Ren!" She called out with an angry tone of voice. "What are you doing?!"

"...What?" The green huntsman said aloud. "We won't know unless we press it anyways."

The black bowed huntress was less than impressed with that explanation. "Were you not listening to what I was saying earlier?! We have to be careful on what we press!"

"Oh relax Blakey," Nora started out while hooking one of her arms around her neck. "It's just one button! What could possibly go wrong?"

That was when Sheila, the VI of Beacon Academy, spoke out through the intercom of the Combat Arena in a feminine voice. _"Now activating The Environmental Simulation Dome! Default location: Vale Streets."_

"Wait a minute... The Enviro whata-what?" Ruby blinked as she, Yang and Weiss had heard this sudden announcement. That was when something began to lower from the ceiling with the hydraulics functioning slowly. It looked like some sort of large, white cylindrical doo-hickey with a few dark blue rings covering the round surface. After a few seconds, the device glowed a lightish blue colour before projecting a large gridded dome encasing the entire combat arena.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside the Dome...**

* * *

The two shield bearers continued to fight one another. Sweat was beginning to appear on both of their faces as they kept their gazes lock solely onto their opponent not taking their eyes of them for even a second. While they were doing this, they were unaware of what was happening above them. They were also unaware of how the environment around of them was slowly changing, And when Jaune was in the midst of throwing another powerful Shield Punch, his target had suddenly disappeared and was replaced with... a car? "Wait... what the?" He said aloud as he brought his attention towards the dented, red automobile... Was that car always there? "Pyrrha? Did... did you turn into a car?"

"N-no..." The Spartan grunted trying to escape the confines of her make-shift landing pad. Everything had happened so fast for the Mistral Regional Champ as it caught her off guard. One moment she was bracing herself for impact, the next moment she was sent flying into the air as the ground raised so quickly. Fortunately, she wasn't hurt that much from the landing... though it was quite difficult to get out of. The blonde knight heard her voice and turned his head only to see her hand sticking out from what appeared to be a pile of tires. "U-um, a little help here? Please?"

"**PYRRHA!**" He cried out as he dashed towards his fallen teammate. "Don't worry! I'm coming!" When he had finally arrived at the pile of tires, he grabbed hold of her gloved hand and with one mighty tug, was able to free her from her confinement.

Well... most of her that is.

"There we go Pyrrha! Free at- ***Pfft!* *Snort!*** L-Last!" Jaune had quickly turned his head away from his teammate with his with his face growing redder by the second. Mind you it wasn't because of the fact that he saw something embarrassing... It was more so the fact that his teammates hips were stuck within one of the tires which resembled a certain cowboy doll getting stuck in a similar position on a role of masking tape! In his opinion, this was quite hilarious.

"**D-DON'T LAUGH!**" The Spartan ordered with a stutter as her face began to resemble the colour of her hair. "Could you get this tire off of me? P-please Jaune?" She pleaded getting rather uncomfortable both physically and emotionally in her current state.

"O-okay!" He responded quietly with barely contained amusement. Eventually, he was successful in his rescue mission gaining a rather heated glare from Pyrrha due to being seen in an embarrassing position. After a few seconds of composing himself, he decided to ask about the elephant in the room. "Pyrrha... Where are we?"

The Spartan blinked a few times before getting a better glimpse of her surroundings. From the looks of things... they didn't seem to be in Beacon Academy anymore. In fact, they looked as if to be in a rural area standing on what appeared to be a rather large plaza with pedestrians on the sidewalks... cheering for them silently? Now that she got a better look of this sudden environment, she recognized some of these buildings since there was the store that sold her favourite chocolate moose moose! "Are we... are we in Vale?"

Suddenly, Jaune's scroll began to ring in his pocket catching him off guard. After fumbling for the device in his pocket, he answered with a curious, "H-hello?"

"Jaune-Jaune! Can you hear me?!" The caller shouted making the blonde knight wince at the volume.

"Nora?" The blonde knight wondered when he recognized both that nickname and the voice of the one who gave him that nickname. "Is that you?"

"Yeppers! You can hear me! Good good!" Nora declared loudly. It was as if there was some sort of argument that was taking place in the background which caused her to shout in order to get her message across. "If you happen to be wondering what in the world had just happened... We sorta pressed some button on Port's scroll and now a function called the Holo-Dome popped up! Basically you're in a simulation now."

"She's right!" Pyrrha confirmed as she walked up towards one of the pedestrians and moved her hand through their body. When she did so, they seemed to dissipate into small blue squares before forming back together once more. "This is amazing! I've never seen technology like this before!"

"Whoa..." Jaune awed as he went back to the vehicle he punched... however when he touched it, the car itself felt metallic, cold and it didn't seem to be a hologram... then it clicked. "Hey Pyrrha! Some of the stuff here is actually real!"

After a few seconds of examining their surroundings, it appeared that the only things that didn't seem to be considered holographic were the objects that were attached the arena floor! Even the stone statue of Professor Port that was slab dabbed right in the middle of their training field was real!

... Why it was a giant statue of Professor Port was a mystery all in itself.

Nora soon cleared her throat catching their attention once more. "So anyway Jaune-Jaune and Pyrrha, there miiiiight be a few strange things that could possibly happen during your fight... Sorry in advance by the way. But no matter what happens, just keep continuing your match... okay?"

"Um... What kind of other stuff will happen?" The blonde knight wondered with mild uncertainty.

"I dunno..." The bubbly bomber shrugged causing the two contestants to sweat-drop at the answer. "But think of it this way... all of these random things that could happen at a moments notice would make this one of the most coolest, awesomest fights either one of you had ever experienced in your life! How does that sound?!"

The two began to ponder the thought of her wise words of wisdom... They had to admit, it did sound like a really cool thought!

"Right then! I've gotta go! I forgot to charge my Scroll today and I might possibly disconne-" The line suddenly went dark causing Jaune's scroll to show that his partner had indeed ended the call.

"... Huh, well that happened." He said before pocketing the device back into his pocket. "So... I guess we just keep going?"

"That appears to be the case." Pyrrha shrugged before taking a step back. "On the count of three, we continue?

"...I like the sound of that." Jaune agreed before double-checking his equipment one last time. "Right then! You ready Pyrrha?"

"I'm just waiting on you Jaune!" She answered back with a grin of her own. "One!"

"Two!" Jaune counted now with his eyes looked onto Pyrrha's. Then at the same time, they shouted out lout,

**"THREE!"**

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**Whoa! This sure did take a while to write! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write in a weekly basis nowadays... The main problem about that is because of the fact that Art College has finally started up for lil o me and man O MAN have I suddenly been bombarded with assignments! Not to mention that Portfolio's are needing to get prepared! Which, all on its on, is an incredibly DIFFICULT thing to construct!**

**But enough about my life problems, let's start talking about why I decided to make this chapter into parts again! One of the reasons being is that it would be WAAAAAYY too long of a chapter to write if i did that. Not to mention that it would take longer to write too...**

**But here's the interesting part that will take place! Each part will depict one area in the Combat Room... To clarify what I'm trying to say, basically its either the stands or in the arena dome?**

**Now that's where you guys/girls/faunus come in! Which part do you guys want to read first?! You can vote on either Part N (Which stands for Nora) Or Part J (Which one stands for Jaune!)**

**Part N: The hilarious scene in the bleachers where the seven audience members are trying their hardest to find that one button on Professor Port's scroll where it would project the Aura levels of the contestants but as they continue, they keep pressing the wrong one and failing miserably making them panic to make it more humorous of a situation?**

**OR...**

**Part J: Where there's that awesome fight scene in the Environmental Simulation Dome where Jaune and Pyrrha continue to fight to their hearts content! The cool thing is that during the fight, stuff will occur where the environment will change and a wide variety of variables will occur though out their battle to make things more badass than ever before! I'm still thinking of what could possibly happen but some of the ideas that I have for that segment include locations like: An ****aerial battle with the floor blasting wind at them with crates and debris being the only platforms available, A robot assembling location where there are conveyor belts and other robotic things taking place making them always on the move, and then there's that one winter forest place in the 'Red Trailer' of RWBY where the moon is shining and then a hidden surprise is waiting for them... (I'm not going to say what it could be but I have a feeling you folks already know what it would be...) If you have any ideas for what kind of devices and hidden variable that will take place during their battle, be my guest at let me know! I'm open to your ideas since they have helped tremendously in making this story how it is today after all XD**

**Oh! another side note, If one of them outvotes the other one, it only means that the other part will be written in the chapter after the one that was voted... so you still get to experience the other half of the story! Hooray! Isn't that AWESOME OR WHAT?! I'll put another tally up on my profile so you guys can see which one is winning the vote race!**

**Well... I've finally finished what I wanted to say... So with that said, this is Nutshop saying: **

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] Here is my reply to all of your wonderful comments :) I always enjoy being able to talk to you guys like this since it helps with getting to know my readers! :D**

**Kamen Rider Chrome: **Yeah... I apologize for the delay. Life's been been pretty busy. I still need to fix up a few chapters since I just so happen to discover that spontaneous combustion means that he's going to explode... he's supposed to be bursting into flames! Then his skill... Yeah, that seems to be the running trend for the blonde Goof! Make him one heck of a mother hen! Lastly, about him surviving the Nevermore Nest for a month, you're just going to have to keep on reading! :P

**Wanderer No.96: **Oh Definitely! He knows many a thing non combat related! Who knows what he knows?! Btw, Thanks for letting me know about the typo... a powerful lunch... HA! XD

**Guest: **You have guessed right! I had to reference two very well renown shield bearers in order to find the right fighting style for the blonde knight. One obviously being Captain America! The other being Goofy from Kingdom Hearts! :D

**ODST110: **I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I write it! The real reason as to why I decided to make him such a man was mainly because it would be quite hilarious to write about! As for the end result... I'm still thinking about it. So keep in touch! :D

**DocSlendy: **Oh yes he is... When he will be assaulted by a giant mob of powerful women... that will occur later! :P

**Oathkeeper0317: **Really? If it's from the comics in DeviantArt then yeah. O.o

**Noob6: **Thanks for enjoying the chapter! He will indeed be quite the dorky Shieldmaster! :D

**Pyren: **Thanks! Ren X Weiss? Ren x Blake? Hm... Interesting notion! I'll add it to the poll! And sorry if this is late but Happy New Years to you too! :D

**frik1000: **Oh definitely. I think you'll enjoy these next few chapters very much! As for the way they interact with one another, it's always so much fun to imagine their faces when they recognize something irregular! Not to mention I love to add the little things to make EVERYONE in the RWBYverse more unique than they are portrayed! :)

**Bronyhood of Steel: **... Maybe. :I

**ichypa: **You can vote once per new chapter, I'll probably add that little tid-bit on the next chapter... And knitting isn't all that weird... is it? :/

**lukefang: **It was just the website acting weird... I had to re-upload a bunch of times because of that problem. :/

**OBSERVER01: **Yep! Your idea's are quite interesting of a thought! Jaune suddenly becoming popular due to his jack of all trades skill... then having a class where he teaches others how to knit, cook etc. XD As for the battle, you're going to just have to wait and see!

**LadWatcher: **Yep! I loved reading the neat little comics that are all strewn about in DeviantArt since I was inspired by most of them to make Jaune how he is now! Not to mention it is quite a sudden twist to discover who taught him what huh? As for Detective Jaune, I can't wait! They won't be happening until later but when they will, I'll be sure to ask for your wisdom! XD

**AnimeHappiness: **Thanks! I'm happy to know that you enjoy this version of Jaune Arc! As for when they pair up... it will be quite interesting, thought it won't happen until WAAAAY later into the story! :)

**FallenHuntr: **It would sound pretty funny, though I'm not sure he would want to do that to one of his teammates. Sure they may be fighting, but there's a fine line on where to hit... I'm not going into more detail since they will be explained in a later date. :/

**Abilis: **I assure you, it will be quite legendary! As for the pairing... interesting thought. :)

**CrimsonHeresey: **The oblivious never rest! Jaune will be quite the interesting opponent for Pyrrha indeed as well as have a few traits of the Captain Americas! Thanks for enjoying the chapter by the way! :)

**Guest:**It won't be a harem... it's a Jaune x Nora fic after all! As for what may happen in between... I'm not responsible for how it turns out! :O

**Mzr90: **Whoa... **YOU WROTE A LOT OF REVIEWS!** Thanks for many of your ideas, pointing out some of the errors in the previous chapters, as well as enjoying them as much as I do! :D

**Trent: **Oh yes he is alright! He's the apidimi of a Mother Hen! The red Fire Dust will be explained on a later date... as for poor, poor Weiss, Well... poor poor Weiss XD

**k wolf: **Thank you very much! As row what will happen to our dorky protagonist... who knows! :P

**Guest: **Oh lords no! It's supposed to ignite him into a burning inferno! Duh! XD (I'll fix this little tid-bit in the future!)

**SeijuroRen: **Oh you will be pleased I think! And yes, it was quite interesting for him to not pull out his sword once... While I was writing it, I didn't intentionally go with it until I realized how interesting it would be to see how this Jaune will work! :D

**Lazy Eyes Conway: **Yep... Thankfully his shield will make up to the blades negligence. :P

**The Loneliest Of All: **He was raised by two of the finest parents and seven sisters... That's how! And thank you very much! XD

**Derox-1223: **Trust me, his story will indeed come... Though just not now since I've still got to plan it out! XD

**Ranger Station Charlie: **Oooo! Penny x Ren? I've never heard of that one! Fancy fancy! Not to mention that he will not need to draw his blade! I assure that to you! :)

**jamiepalazzolo: **I'm glad you love this chapter as well as this story! Blake x Ren huh? Interesting!

**ghost animation: **... I was able to make you cry? ... Whoa. :O

**Kungfuboy007: **Ha! I'm glad you love it! :)


	25. Update & Ideas 2

**THIS IS ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT! MY 2nd ONE... I THINK...**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Nutshop here to write a quick Author's Note about the latest chapter (Simulation Situations) as well as answering your concerns now that I'm finally done class for the day! **

**Right! First and Foremost! I must apologize!**

**... I'm sorry :(**

**...If you don't seem to have some sort of idea as to why I'm apologizing to you guys then let me explain to you the reason as to why I am doing this in the first place. Here's the answer: I SUDDENLY MADE HIM A BADASS! **

**WHO?! **

**JAUNE!**

**... Now if you're still not really ****understanding why that's such a problem then I'll continue explaining what I'm talking about!**

**Now I must confess, I may have sliiiightly- ah screw it, I messed up big time when it came to how Jaune-Jaune has been written! I was a little bit rushed and hasty when I pressed the publish button and wanted to get this out to the public for your reading pleasure A.S.A.P! **

**... But because of that, reviewers have pointed out that he somehow became god-like bonafied BADASS in the span of a chapter wheres't the whole premise of this match itself is to DISCOVER his limits, strengths, and weaknesses! Now before you continue to point this lil rid-bit out many times over with a stick... or a cursor, here me out first.**

**Because of how Jaune is in the show, it shows him in a light where he is... well to put in the bluntest of terms, a weak, oblivious, idiot. Look I know that you can argue that he gets better... but that isn't until WAY later in Volume 2! (Let me state that in my story, where they are right now is in Volume 1 somewhere after episode 10 but before episode 11).**

**How my portrayal of Jaune-Jaune however is that he is a Moderately Skilled, oblivious, idiot (but more emphasized on the Moderately Skilled part)! In order to achieve something like that, I granted him the ability to use his shield pretty well using a mix of fighting styles of Captain America, Goofy and my little special touches here and there! Not to mention that he has a vast array of skills like knitting and cooking****... but that doesn't really have that much effect when it comes to facing a monster of darkness that's ready to tear you limb from limb. Like... when was the last time anyone has ever tamed a Grimm by knitting it a scarf and feeding it a quiche?!**

**Now to also strengthen my point, listen to this giant list of stuff about everyone's equipment that isn't Jaune: Ruby has a High Caliber Sniper Scythe that can take out a Beowolf with each shot. Weiss has a Multi-Dust Action Rapier along with her Semblance to make a wide variety of Glyphs of multiple effects. Blake has a Katana and Cleaver with a Pistol and Chain Scythe function with the ability to project Shadow Clones of multiple uses. Yang has her duo golden gauntlets Ember Cecilia that can enhance her punches as well as her semblance that allows her to become stronger with each hit she deals and receives (As well as burst into flames when angered...). Pyrrha has years... YEARS of some of the best training and experience with both her weapons AND fighting opponents that she has received multiple titles for it. Ren can take on a King Taijitu Grimm using nothing but his Aura and his BARE HANDS. Lastly, Nora has her monstrous strength as well as a giant war hammer that can morph into a grenade launcher that shoots FRIGGEN EXPLOSIVE EVERYWHERE!**

**And what does Jaune have? Here's a list as well as an explanation in my point of view!**

**He has a sword: Like I mentioned earlier in the story, he can't even use it for nothing at this point! Mainly because Nora had pointed out that fact that he never pulled it out from its compartmented sheath ONCE! (He is incapable of even stabbing something! Mind you he's never slain a Grimm with his weapons before... Not even a baby Beowolf since it was mentioned in chapter 3!)**

**He has his armour... right?: What has that ever done to help in his quest to become a huntsman?! It protects his chest, back and shoulders... that's it! Not really useful there at this point huh? Pyrrha has armour too but she barely get hit as well as her bronze shield to block against anything that is about to harm her****! Jaune on the other hand is practically a piñata! A rather goofy, blonde, pinata that has a tendancy to get harmed every few seconds!**

**Wait a minute... He has his massive Aura Reserves! That counts for something right?!: WRONG! Well actually, that is correct... BUT! He has no idea... NONE whatsoever in how to use that magical force-field stuff since he only got it unlocked by her awesome partner Nora less than a week ago! He doesn't know how to call forth this hidden power since no-one taught him how! Everyone else knows how to use it... except for him!**

**... Do fists and legs count?: I've yet to see him punch or kick anything in the show... so it's safe to assume that he is terrible at doing so.**

**What about his kite shield?: That's the only thing he knows... KNOWS how to use when it comes to this fanfic of mine!**

**What about the powers of fate or the Goddess Lady Luck? Surely they have to give the blonde boy SOME pity: Nope... Jaune's luck is just bad... It's like he was destined for misfortune but they are giving him a 'little' bit of leeway to ensure that he survives for their amusement... Poor, poor, Jaune.**

**So let's review all the things that Jaune-Jaune has at the moment which are combat related (Not his feminine skills mind you):**

**1\. He is incapable of swordsmanship and has never slain a Grimm with his equipment before. (Which is why Pyrrha is offering to assist in teaching him how to do so once their match is complete!)**

**2\. He has armour that's nothing but a deadweight. (In order to solve that problem, I've decided to add functions that allow his useless armour to actually be useful for something! As for what it is as well as their hidden functions... If you vote for [Part J], I'll be able to elaborate as they continue to fight.)**

**3\. He has a massive Aura reserve that only activates when he is in incredible pain and has no clue whatsoever in how to use it... for anything really (To fix that, that's where Ren comes in! If you read my little Author's notes in chapter 21 (Updates and Ideas) it's said that REN will teach him how to utilize it with his slothy ways... and stuff.)**

**4\. He doesn't know how to properly punch and kick things/people. (Which is why he has his mom/siblings to help him with that. After years of experience... he's only achieved the title of '...Eh, close enough.' meaning that he knows something in that field which he uses along with his shieldmanship to add variety to his fighting style. Not that much though b-but it's something!)**

**5\. The only thing he knows how to use is the shield. (That's all he knows how to use! His mom taught him all that she knows in that field as well as how to utilize it both defensively and offensively. Not to mention that having his shield to do something than blocking sounds WAY more interesting then just having a shield that... well just blocks. That's the whole premise of the Shield-piston Punch! It gives him something to compensate for never having any ranged weaponry! Not to mention the other functions are just as fair since they have their own pros and cons which I will not reveal until [Part J] is published!)**

**6\. Luck is fortunate enough to let him live... only for their amusement to see him endure much misfortune. (Like I said a few moments ago... Poor, poor, Jaune...)**

**Now with all that said, with all of these variable displayed before you, doesn't that sound fair? Is he considered not as badass as previously portrayed? Will he have a chance to face against the big boys and girls of his school? If that's able to fix your mind and thought process than hip-hip hooray I fixed the problem!**

**...Well not exactly since I still need to rework the fight segments of the previous chapter... But think of it this way! By the time you read this quick, little author's note, the chapter will be all fixed up to ****portray Jaune as the same old Jaune-Jaune that we all know and love and not some godlike beast disguised as him! (Chapter 24 will most likely be reworked and finished by the before midnight tonight! It'll be like a new chapter in the morning! WOW! The powers of a writer and microsoft Word is AMAZING!)**

**So! Does that makes sense to you guys now? If you're still unclear on a few things... just PM me or something and I'll try my best to help you understand it better.**

**If you read all of this stuff and were able to understand it, Thank you for listening to my little rant... As well as thank you for pointing out this rather foggy, unclear problem about Jaune's skill level. Like I say many times in the past, you guys are amazing when it comes to helping me with this story! I listen to each and every one of your ideas, thoughts and constructive criticisms which allows me to continue forming and moulding this story into what it is now! Heck, I wouldn't have even noticed this big issue if it weren't for you guys! I've had to fix up so many of the past chapters due to the little errors and inconsistencies that you guys had discovered as well! So thanks again for always reading and reviewing every time the newest chapter comes out. **

**... I never really favoured the idea of a Beta since it's their job to point out and fix the errors in my writing. But that's from the prospective of one person! With how I'm doing things now, it's like I'm being double-checked and edited by a A LOT MORE PEOPLE! Which one sounds better?! Not to mention that I can always edit and fix these errors at any given time... before 90 days that is... :P**

**Well... with that said, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

**[P.S!] I hope I was able to answer some of your questions in the review section. If not... I'll answer them in the next chapter since that will be a legit one beside this rinky-dinky author's notes!**


	26. Mini Chapter 1! Sleepless Nights

**Hello everyone! Nutshop here really wanting to submit the newest chapter to Nora's Arc which depicts the epicness and hilarity of Simulation Situations…**

**But can't.**

**To put it simply, I just don't have the time to even spend as much time in writing chapters! Life is being a JERKFACE! A rather important jerkface that is telling me to get my rump into ship shape and get working on all of those assignments assigned by College, but a JERKFACE no less…**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to submit the newest chapter of Nora's Arc… until sometime later in March. Also, I really didn't want to scream THIS IS YET ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT and not have anything written since I used my other one in chapter 25. **

**Which is why I'm making this chapter a mini snippet of some possible Kawaii~! Moments of the main stars of this Fanfic of mine Jaune-Jaune and Nora!**

**Whenever a mini-chapter like this will possibly arise ( though in most cases, it won't be that frequent… it may happen though), The Genre for these are obviously going to be revolving around Friendship, Humor… and maaaaaaybe a tinsy wincy bit of romance.**

**Not to mention I really wanted to write something on Valentine's Day since it's such a cutesy day! But also the fact that… I'm alone this year. :(**

**So ENJOY!**

* * *

**Mini CHAPTER! Sleepless Nights…**

* * *

It was twelve o'clock at night here at Beacon Academy. Usually when it was this time, a vast majority of the student population slept peacefully in their cozy, warm beds resting their tired bodies after a long day of fighting, learning and everything else that was affiliated with being a hunter or huntress-in-training at such a prestigious academy. The remaining few that were still awake at this time consisted of students either finishing up their assignments that were due the next day, or were having some sort of event that required them to stay up late.

Then there was another student that was still wide awake within the dorm of team JNPR, laying on her back against her plushie-covered bed was Nora Valkyrie. The bubbly, happy-go-lucky, pancake-eating demolitionist that wielded the powerful Magnhild to decimate her enemies and criminals alike…

And she was **scared.**

Now Nora was considered to be an incredibly brave huntress-in-training by her friends as well as many of the other students at Beacon Academy dashing hammer-first into danger. A horde of Beowolves? **HA!** Her explosives could decimate those numbers into single digits at the push of a button! An Ursa Major? Pul**-ease**! Just show it whose boss, attach a rope lead onto that and it transforms into the Noramobile V3!

… The darkness of nighttime however, that was a different topic. For you see, Nora has a motto taught by her amazing dad to always smash her problems or obstacles that would obstruct her from her goal and in most cases, it would always work!

…Except for homework. Mainly because of the fact that some of the questions and assignments that were given to her were so difficult that it would drive her to the brink of wanting to crush her assignment, her desk and even her combat school! Luckily, Renny was there to lend his assistance allowing her to graduate successfully as well as sparing the old combat school anymore financial expenditures on replacing public property as well as medical bills from all the legs that were shattered over the years.

Then there was the problem with the pancakes. Whenever she was hungry for her delicious, breakfast treat, she couldn't just swing her mighty hammer and suddenly pancakes would appear. Though if she thought about it really carefully, that would have been an incredible semblance to have instead of what she has now! Fortunately for her, she had her super amazing best friend Ren to whip some of his special pancakes at a moment's notice!

Now with this flowing pattern of having a problem and finding a solution, the obvious choice to her current predicament would be to slowly get off her bed and quietly climb into her childhood friend's warm covers. Once she had arrived at her destination, she'd wiggle herself into a comfortable sleeping position to welcome his protective embrace in order to be safe against the horrifying monster of nightmares known as the 'Boogieman'. The plan itself was ingenious! It was completely fool-proof… though it would seem that it wouldn't work tonight.

Renny wasn't there in his bed.

He had been hold up within the infirmary earlier that day and was forced to sleep there for the night in order to recover from his most recent injury that took place in the combat room. And despite all of her protests as well as her suggestions of having a sleepover party in the same room he was sleeping in, it was all silenced when Professor Glynda Goodwitch brandished her riding crop leaving no room for arguing any further.

'If only that banana peel wasn't there.' The bubbly bomber sighed quietly on her bed. It was supposed to be a simple spar that took place that day, where the Holo-Dome had been activated to simulate the tropical jungles south of Vacuo. She was only trying to deliver one of her signature downward smashes that her childhood friend had seen many times in the past. And as she was about to swing, that blasted banana peel just _had_ to be located beneath her right foot made her lose balance making her harmless attack into a powerful uppercut which sent him flying against one of the many realistic props… It also didn't help that the same tree had also fallen onto him a few seconds later rendering his poor legs to be unusable until tomorrow.

"How am I supposed to sleep without Renny?" She whimpered to herself as she clinged onto her small stuffed Ursa Mr. Marshmallow for comfort.

Now Nora could admit that she may have not be one of the smartest cookies at this academy, seeing as (in her opinion) that title belonging to her friend Yang Xiao Long after discovering that she utilized the many boring lessons from Physics class in order to make her attacks much more powerful. She even had a cookie made by her little sister that acted as a medal to prove her intelligence! So despite this minor disadvantage in intelligence, she was not a dunce since she was also a huntress who always had a backup plan for any given situation! In fact, that's why she had brought her super awesome Twinkle Bright night-light for this exact kind of emergency! She had lost counts in how many times her beloved night-light had fended the Boogieman away from her room ever since she had gotten it as a birthday present from, you guessed it, her parents. She was a genius! She was prepared!

… She had also forgotten to replace the small light-bulb since it had burnt out and gone off to a better place a few days ago. She wrote a small note on her calendar to send it off in a blaze of glory by placing the dead light-bulb on a small, folded, newspaper boat onto the school fountain before lighting it on fire in order to honor its many years of service to the Queen of the Castle. Attached to the same calendar was a yellow sticky-note with a little reminder written in pen to ask the young weapon enthusiast Ruby Rose to help her construct a small bow that could fire lit matches for her parting ceremony.

With both her brilliant plans gone sour, the frightened bomber was now hiding beneath her fluffy, pink covers, her eyes closed shut as to not tempt the scary beast from approaching any closer. If only she was able to just grab her hammer Magnhild and smash the shadowy creature into nothingness! It would have made many of her nights much more pleasant instead of it making her keep her wits about herself. It was always waiting, waiting for the perfect time to strike and give her scary nightmares about **vegetables** and… and **CLOWNS!** The Boogieman always had some sort of method that could make her shiver in fright: It could be the scary silhouette on the curtain that was made by the pale, shattered moon, it could be the mysterious tapping noise that hits the window before suddenly disappearing whenever she would investigate, or worst of all, it could be hiding right underneath her bed with its sharp, teeth and glowing red eyes, **OH MY!**

Then there was the haunted Hall-Monitor lady the patrolled the halls every night that went by the name of Miss Badwitch... Her plan of sneaking out from her dorm room in order to be united with her childhood friend Ren back in the infirmary and get a good night's sleep was promptly thrown out the window since she had heard one of the many rumors of what happened to the last people that dared to sneak out during curfew and were caught red-handed by the ghastly apparition. Based on what rumors had stated, once they were captured, they were never heard of for the rest of the night. No doubt being subjugated to the most vilest or experiments of this monstrous apparition! And when they were reunited with their fellow teammates and friends at breakfast time…

They were never the same as before…

She promptly held onto Mr. Marshmallow like her life depended on it before sneaking a few glances towards her partner and leader Jaune-Jaune. She was quite jealous of the fact that he was able to rest soundly while she needed the warmth and comfort of someone she could trust… wait a minute. Wait. **A. MINUTE!** A new plan began to form in her mind before she shot up from her blanket with a look of eureka on her face.

"That's **IT!**" She said out loud before quickly covering her lips from her sudden outburst. She quickly turned towards the other two sleeping teammates hoping that she didn't wake them up. After a few seconds of unresponsive silence, she sighed in relief before steeling her nerves, taking a deep breath, and lifting the covers from off herself. It took her approximately two whole minutes of tip-toeing along the carpeted ground to reach the bedside of her partner, all while trying to not alert the Boogieman that was hiding somewhere in the room.

When she had arrived at her destination, she couldn't help but chuckle quietly at how adorkable her leader was sprawled about on his bed adorning his baby, blue onesie with matching blue bunny slippers to boot. When she had first seen him wear this interesting article of clothing at the night before their initiation, she couldn't help but stare curiously at what in the world he was wearing since she had never seen an onesie before! Back where she lived, they would usually be covered in furs and animal pelts in order to stay warm against the cold.

But when she glomped him that day before receiving that honest apology from Weissy, she couldn't believe how incredibly comfy he had felt! It was as if she was hugging a cloud! A really comfy, fluffy cloud! She would make the proper preparations in obtaining one for herself later on during the week… after she had completed her objective.

* * *

Now while this was all happening, the blonde leader of team JNPR was dreaming happily about his amazing mom, dad as well as his seven sisters. He was recalling one of his older memories in the past where they would construct the most amazingest of pillow forts before battle against one another armed with a wide variety comforters, pillow cases and of course pillows causing feathers and laughs to erupt from the living room. It was moments like those where he would slowly feel homesick where they would poke at his cheek and quietly whisper,

"***Psst!*** Jaune-Jaune?"

Yep, those were the memories all right… wait a minute. None of his siblings ever called him by that name before.

"***Pssst!*** Jaune-Jaune? Hello?"

There it was again! Someone was calling his name for some reason! Not to mention that their whispers were getting progressively louder with each passing poke. Now that he thought about it, there was only one person who ever called him by that name. After getting poked on the cheek for the fifth time, his eyes slowly cracked open to reveal that he was still in his dorm room… with a dark silhouette looming over his bed. The blonde knight began to rub his eyes before gazing upwards to spot a set of Turquoise eyes gazing down on him. If his intuition was correct, then this person was none other than, "… Nora?"

"Hey Jaune-Jaune." The bubbly bomber replied back nervously in a whisper.

"What are you doing still awake?" Jaune inquired before a yawn began to escape his mouth. When he a gotten his hands onto his scroll that he'd left on his bed, he frowned as he gazed at the numbers on it's holographic screen. "It's like… twelve fifteen right now."

"S-sorry Jaune-Jaune." Nora apologized quietly while staring at the ground to gaze at her fluffy white socks. "I just wanted to ask you something really, really important."

"Could it wait until the morning?" The blonde knight sighed before propping himself up with his arms. "We still have that class trip back to the Emerald Forest at noon later on today."

The bubbly bomber quickly shook her head from side to side to indicate the importance of her request. "I was wondering… Is it possible for me to, y-you know… sleep on your bed… with you?" She asked rather meekly with the last few words being nothing but a mumble.

Jaune couldn't help but blink his eyes before staring back at her partner. "… I'm sorry what?" Was all he could say after hearing what her partner had wanted from him.

Realizing that her leader was still quite dense to the situation, she took another deep breath before asking once more. "Can I sleep with you on your bed… Please?"

"U-um… can't you sleep on your bed?" He asked while tilting his head in confusion. Sleeping was an easy thing to do since all you just had to lay your head down on a pillow, close your eyes and then it just sort of happens. After what he had seen, she had done it a bunch of times before in the past, so how come tonight was going to be different?

"I-It's not that I can already sleep on my bed… it's just that, I can't tonight." She confessed before sitting down slumped onto the ledge of her partner's bed.

"W-what do you mean?" He questioned with concern now evident in his voice. If this was affecting his partner where she wouldn't be able to sleep, then it must have been a rather serious problem!

"Promise you won't laugh… okay Jaune-Jaune?" She quietly begged gazing into ocean blue eyes. The blonde knight nodded his head but Nora was rather unconvinced and promptly pulled out her right, pinky finger. "Pinky Promise?"

A few seconds of silence passed before the blonde knight raised his own pinky finger. "Pinky Promise."

Once the pact had been made official, Nora took a deep breath before admitting her weakness. "I-I'm scared of the dark." There… she said it. She had just revealed her biggest weakness to her friend and he was probably going to say something weird about it… Now that she thought about it, this whole situation felt rather familiar to her but promptly decided to push that thought aside. When she looked up to see the expression on her partner's face, she was honestly surprised to see that he was indeed not laughing even looking at her weirdly. Not one bit. Though he did look as if he wanted her to elaborate further, so that is what she did. "Ever since I was younger, my daddy told me whenever something scary or troubling gets in my way, I was supposed to just charge forward and just smash it with Magnhild… I know there are some things that I shouldn't smash, like homework, public property and stuff. To put it simply, don't smash anything unless it's either your opponent or a Grimm. That's why I'm always so brave when it comes to facing the darkness… I can't hit the dark though. It's all weird and spooky and stuff with all the shadows and funny noises all over the room! Not to mention that the Boogieman always makes my sleep miserable whenever I'm alone since it's all scary and why I usually am sleeping with Renny."

"… But what about a few days ago?" Jaune pointed out as he recalled his teammate Lie Ren having to visit some family relative that lived in Vale and decided to sleep overnight after consuming a hefty sum of alcohol. No doubt convinced by the same relatives when he mentioned something about winning a trophy when he got back to the dorm. Though he did complain about having one heck of a killer hangover the next day.

"That was because I had… I had my night-light to help me." Nora verified as she pointed towards the dead-dimmed device plugged into an outlet underneath the desk. "But the light-bulb is all broken since I forgot to change it and I know I shouldn't be using something silly as a night-light since I'm seventeen but I just can't help it since without any of those things, my childhood friend Renny and my night-light, here I feel all exposed and nervous and Mr. Marshmallow can only do so much since he's only super fuzzy and whatnot and I don't want people to be making fun of me for acting like I do right now-" Her long run-on sentence had suddenly stopped dead in its tracks as she felt a pointer finger placed gently on her lips. She brought her attention back to her glorious leader and was **REALLY** surprised to see him… smiling? Why was he smiling? "Jaune-Jaune?"

"I see." Was all the blonde knight could say before slowly scooting backwards on his bed. His brotherly instincts had been kicked into overdrive as he recalled a familiar moment like this back at home when it came to soothing the worries of her younger siblings… Sure he may not be able to do all the flashier moves like most of his friends can here at Beacon, but something as simplistic as protecting his friend, his partner Nora Valkyrie, the same girl who accepted him for who he is on their first day of partnership, from the Boogeyman's nightmarish attacks? After all the things she had done for him… of course he would gladly help her, as well as many of his other friends at a moment's notice. Once he was now only occupying one side of his bed instead of the entirety of it, he patted a spot next to himself which caused the bubbly bomber to gleam happily at his direction.

"R-really?!" She whispered with barely contained happiness. This was the first time she had ever been able to sleep together with someone else that wasn't Ren! W-well not together-together mind you but you get the picture. When she had seen him nod his head, she pulled him into a loving hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Jaune-Jaune!" She cheered quietly in happiness.

Jaune's smile grew wider as he hugged back with equal force… Not really since he still had a long way to go, but it was still quite adorable none the less. "You're welcome Nora." He replied back before breaking the hug and preparing the blanket.

With that being all said and done, the bubbly bomber began to climb into her partner's bed with a grin on her face. As Jaune began to fix the blanket over the two of them, Nora turned to face her partner all while finding a comfortable position to ensure maximum comfort for both her head, and body. Now that they were both all nice and snug on Jaune-Jaune's bed, The blonde knight's arm was soon wrapped over her arm and shoulder earning a pleasant hum of relaxation at the moment of contact. With every second that passed, the bubbly bomber could feel the Boogieman's presence quickly fade into nothingness as she snuggled closer to the huggable, blonde knight. With her fears slowly going away, exhaustion began to slowly creep forward earning a small yawn from escaping her mouth. "Say Jaune-Jaune?" She mumbled as her eyelids began to grow heavy.

"Yeah Nora?" Jaune sighed happily for being able to nostalgically comfort someone within his caring embrace.

"Is it pos… Is it possible for me to-to do this again?" The bubbly bomber slurred as she was trying her best to get her message across.

"…Sure." The blonde knight agreed with a yawn as he felt her breath out in content with the answer.

"T-thanks…"

"You-you're welcome anytime Nora… Nora?" He soon brought his attention towards his partner only silently chuckle at the sight of the small Valkyrie being out like a light, her soft snores filling his ears which represented a job well done. With a breath outward of his own, his eyes began to close shut. "Night Nora… Sleep tight, something about… Stuff and… whatever." He always wanted to find out what he was supposed to say whenever it came to that sentence, but he was already drifted fast asleep…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

* * *

**D'AWWW! Did you see all of that fluff?! THAT WAS SO CUTE! HNNNNG! THE FEELS!**

**Jaune is like the best big brother that anyone could ever ask for am I right? So yeah! This was for Valentines da- AH DAMMIT I WAS LATE! D:**

**Eh, whatever… So like I said earlier, this is the first of the mini chapters that will take place sometime later in the future! They're relevant to the story in their own way since majority of them are just fluffy little moments of this pairing! I hope you enjoy them just as much since I'll be posting them here in Nora's Arc!**

**Also, the real chapter will take place in March since that will be when I will have much MUCH more free time! **

**So please feel free to drop an idea, like, or any constructive criticism to transform this amazing story into one that will be REMEMBERED!**

**Well, with that said, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S] Since this was a mini chapter, I won't be posting any of my replies to your comments, those will be happening in the REAL chapter 26 and stuff.**


	27. Simulation Situations (Part 2!)

**Heyo! Everyone! Nutshop here FINALLY able to bring about the next part of Nora's Arc! Now from what I'm currently seeing the Review section, things are still quite a bit confusing for the blonde boy whose name is called Jaune-Jaune and his current power levels... All I can say right now is just to bear with it for now and that everything will return to its more humorous side of things!**

**Now let's discuss what's going to be written as the upcoming chapters... You guys know how I mentioned that if one part happens to outvote the other, let's check out the tally now!**

**[Part J] (Jaune!): 5**

**[Part N] (Nora!): 5**

**... Uh... well that happened. The votes have been tied! You know what this means...**

**YOU GET TO SEE BOTH PARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOT!**

**But wait! I know what you're thinking: 'Nutshop! How will you be able to do that?!' Why keep on reading this little author's note of mine and I'll explain!**

**... Still reading? Good!**

**Now from one of the wonderful suggestions within the review section: 'Why don't you do both? You know where there's the cause [Part N] of something happening making the arena [Part J] receive the effects!' (It's not word for word but that's basically the jist of what they'd said)!**

**... My God... THAT'S BRILLIANT! That way! Both sides get to be super happy and everyone has a good understanding of what in the world is happening!**

**So without further ado... Enjoy this fanfic of mine and to hold ones horses for what's to come!**

**... Btw, Jaune will indeed be making the feminine population turn their eyes in his direction thanks to the various feminine skills he has learned from his beloved mother-hen-like father, he will eventually become the badass saviour by the teachings of his teammates, friends and especially Nora that he is somehow, coincidentally, destined to be and FINALLY be able to achieve the pairing of this story by becoming a 'thing' after a long... LONG series of getting to know each other by a lot, becoming the best of pals, and realizing their affections towards one another!**

**... However that last bit isn't going to be happening in Volume 1... It might happen in Volume 2... but that's all I'm going to say about that matter!**

**... That and the fact that he will not be obtaining a harem... Nora will be making sure of that XD!**

**[P.S.] I am so sorry for not publishing as of late! February had decided to come around and bombard me with an avalanche of LIFE to the point where I wouldn't even be able to write next to nothing! Not to mention that… Monty left. It's been tough to get motivated to write once more but man O MAN am I wanting to let you guys enjoy this story of mine DAMMIT! But for the most part, I won't be able to publish anything for the duration of the second month of the year! Once my Portfolio stuff has finally ended, I will be making it my mission to progress the wonderful story! **

**[P.P.S.] Over 120k views… I-I'm at a loss of words right now! Like, HOLY F***! That's AMAZING! I would have never thought that this story of mine would capture the attention of over a hundred and twentyTHOUSAND readers! Thank you guys so much****!**

* * *

**Simulation Situations (Part J+N = Part 2!)**

* * *

**A Few Minutes Ago Up In the Bleachers...**

* * *

***Be-Beep!* *BEEP!* *Zooooooooooooom...* *Pop!***

"... Uh, what just happened?" Yang questioned as she spoke for the other two teammates that were seated beside her. One moment they were watching their friends battling against one another displaying their skill, when suddenly some weird sounds pop up making them jump in surprise!

"I'm more concerned about the bright glowing thingy that's called the Enviro-something something." Ruby called out pointing towards the glowing blue devices that projected the strange dome covering the entire arena. She had seen her fair share of comic books to know that anything robotic and glowing vibrantly are obviously a sign of something really bad was bound to happen. "Are they in trouble?"

"Why that's nonsense Miss Rose!" Professor Port comforted to his youngest student with a caring pat to her back… though in Ruby's standards, it felt as if she was hit in the back by a pick-up truck! "Miss Nikos and Sir Arc are still alive and kicking within the Environmental Simulation Dome! There's absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Umm... Professor?" Weiss voiced out with her hand waved upwards catching his attention. "May I ask what the purpose of this… dome is exactly?"

"Ah! An excellent question Miss Schnee!" The mustachioed professor exclaimed with a smile… It was a bit difficult to tell that it was a smile since his brilliant, semi-frozen grey moustache covered the entirety of his mouth. "The Environmental Simulation Dome, or the Holo-Dome for short, is a device that the headmaster had installed in order to ensure that all his students are prepared for combat! Be it a tussle in the desert or a Grimm ambush on the beach, the Holo-Dome will construct arenas filled with limitless possibilities. Who knows what would happen? Not even I can tell!"

"Whoa..." Was the only thing the young leader and Valkyrie could say simultaneously in awe. "That's so **COOL!**"

"...Wait a minute." The white haired heiress halted as she turned towards the old huntsman. "What do you mean a Grimm ambush in the beach? Where would they even come from?"

"Maybe they're buried in the sand waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike! **OH!** Or maybe there's some sort of evil fish Grimm that has the ability to grow legs!" Nora deducted from afar before pulling out her scroll.

"Now that's a scary thought..." The young leader admitted while imagining the possible outcomes of an aquatic Grimm that fit her friend's description... She shuddered at the thought of a big, evil piranha that had person legs wearing a bony Grimm mask. In fact, many of the others nodded their heads in agreement on the disturbing thought.

Except for Yang that is... as well as Ren who was currently being scolded at by the black bowed huntress that was less than impressed with his button pressing impulse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second Professor." Yang stated aloud as she absorbed this sudden mind-blowing information. "When you say 'any given situation', are you saying that with this dome thingy..?"

Professor Port grinned when he saw that excited glint in the blonde brawler's eyes and decided to complete her train of thought. "Exactly Miss Xiao Long. Through this device, the fight of your dreams will be readily available at a moment's notice!"

"How in the world was the Headmaster able to afford technology like this?" Weiss noted as she brought her attention towards the dangling device. It was easy to identify that it was Atlesian Robotics tech seeing as the symbol of Atlas was sprayed directly to the side of it. She could tell… technology from Atlas usually would cost well over hundreds of thousands of lien!

"…Actually, it was a gift to the headmaster!" Port proclaimed making the heiress go wide eyed at the unexpected answer. "A good friend of ours a long time ago had invented this splendid contraption to assist us in training our students for any situation!" His mind began to wonder how his old friend was currently fairing in Atlas. The last he had heard of him, the old quack was still working on his project in making some sort of android that could produce Aura. It sounded like a rather impossible feat, though he was the kind of individual that could make fiction a reality! "In fact, he even altered the device so that it would work on any teaching personnel's scroll!" That was when he shook his head and frowned when he suddenly remembered his current predicament. "That is... if I can figure out this confound contraption of a scroll!"

"Where is your scroll exactly Professor Poo-P-Port?" Ruby called out correcting herself with a stutter.

Fortunately, the mustached professor didn't catch onto his new nickname and pointed towards his two black haired, bickering students. "To answer your question, Sir Lie and Miss Belladonna have it in their hands at the moment! I've asked them to assist me in locating the Aura sensor display since all of this technology is just so confusing… Though I don't believe they are having as much success at the moment."

"What makes you say that?" The young leader wondered while tilting her head in confusion.

The dashingly handsome professor didn't need to say a word as he simply brought his attention towards dark haired bickering duo that, for some strange reason, were having some sort of in depth argument about… colours? Then there was Nora who had excused herself to make a scroll call as she brought the device close to the front of her face. Judging by how the duo was making a series of quick hand gestures and Nora had her face practically glued to the screen of her scroll, it must have been an incredibly important discussion!

"Ren! For the last time, the button that will activate the Aura Reader is the black button!" Blake declared as she gestured towards the scroll in her hands.

"I don't think so." Ren countered with his arms crossed from such a serious debate. "It's obviously the brown button that will do it!"

"You already got to guess and press a button!" The black bowed huntress rebutted with a frown. "I'm not going to make things worse as it is!"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? It was a button. A shiny, glowing, green **BUTTON!**" The green Gunman stated as he rubbed his temples. "Who wouldn't want to press something like that?!"

"That isn't a valid point in an argument!"

… Uh, w-whist they continued their debate for finding the solution to this colourful problem, there were completely unaware of the uninvited blonde guest that was slithering stealthily behind her partner, a glint of mischief twinkled in her lilac eyes.

"Okay. Let's do this; we're going to put it to a vote in order to find out which button we should press on the Professor's… scroll?" She had suddenly stopped talking when she no longer felt the rectangular shape that used to preoccupy her left hand. She then began to look around herself and then along the cold ground when her amber eyes stumbled upon a certain blond that held it victoriously in her right hand. "**YANG!**"

"Relax Blakey!" The blonde brawler waved towards her fuming partner. "I just wanted to see what the fuss is all about! I'm not going to do anything- oo**OO**oo! Shiny buttons!"

"…See what I mean?" Ren smirked as he pointed towards Yang. "Her statement makes my point valid!"

"Yang don't you **DARE** press any of those!" The Blake hissed in frustration. Seriously! Was it so hard to just listen to her?!

As the black, bowed ninja clacked her heels towards her partner, Nora's call had completed her mission and had begun skipping merrily towards her childhood friend and Professor to relay the information since her battery on her scroll had died. "Righty then! I just finished talking to Jaune-Jaune and Pyrrha!"

"Excellent job Miss Valkyrie!" Professor Port congratulated making the disciplinarian smile.

"Wait, why did you need to talk to Jaune and Pyrrha?" Ruby wondered as she tilted her head. "Aren't they supposed to be fighting?"

"Well… Renny thought it would be a good idea to let them know about what could possibly happen during their match." The bubbly bomber answered back getting a pat in the head by the boy in question.

"What did you tell them?" Weiss inquired beside her Professor.

Nora simply shrugged her shoulders. "I just told them no matter what happens, just keep on fighting!"

"… Eh, close enough." Ren commented with a shrug of his own making some of the other friends giggle at his bluntness. "Though at the same time, we should probably do something about those two over there.

That was when five heads turned into the direction towards the black and blonde duo of team RWBY with Blake trying her best to retrieve the Holo-Dome Scroll Remote and Yang swishing left and right dodging all of her partner's furious swipe attacks. Years of evading her speedy little sister's attempts to retrieve the last of the strawberry cookies when they were little bloomed into fruition as if evasion was second nature to her! "I wonder which button I should press." The blonde brawler hummed aloud never taking her eyes off the small, scroll screen.

"Yang… I'm warning you." The black-bowed huntress growled as she clenched her fists. "You better not press any of those buttons!"

Unfortunately, her words came to deft ears as Yang's gloved pointer finger hovered over Port's scroll. "Hm… I'm going to press the yellow one!"

"**DON'T-!**"

***Beep*******

"_Now activating the Arena shuffle! Every few minutes, the map will transform to a random location forcing the contestants to adjust to the given scenario! Next Destination: Atlas Robotics Production Zone." _

Suddenly, a short but wide holographic screen appeared above the first holographic screen with a series of squares shuffled nicely to form a vaguely similar Roulette wheel where instead of there being any student portraits, there were arenas… a frighten amount of arenas with the stopper directly above the stated location.

"Whoa… That's super **AWESOME**!" The blonde brawler squeaked as she brought her attention back towards the screen that revealed the limitless possibilities! It was like a dream come true for her since this specific mechanic reminded her of the many, and I mean **MANY** fighting games within her childhood… and to think that she could relive those exhilarating moments here? At Beacon of all places!? This was by far, the best** day EVER!**

… Well not really since the best day ever actually happened a few days ago when she discovered that her amazing little sister was going to be becoming a huntress at the same time with her but you get the picture.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain huntress was less than pleased with her partner ignoring her warnings and had brandished her weapon in response.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Holo-Dome…**

* * *

Jaune had just deflected yet another barrage of rifle fire and was now trying his best to catch his breath behind the ruins of Professor Port's statue. After battling against one another for the past few minutes, he finally understood what Weiss was talking about back in the rocket locker room a few days ago… Trying to fight against Pyrrha who had the title of Mistral Regional Champion was **TOUGH!** Like seriously! She always appeared to have some sort of way of calculated attack and defence that would render most of his shield-bashing counterattacks fruitless! Not to mention that she also had a gun whilst he didn't… which made things even more difficult to advance without getting turned into Swiss cheese in the process!

'Alright Jaune… Your opponent is armed with a weapon that can attack in long, mid and short ranges with a magical disc shield to protect her against everything, while you on the other hand have just a shield… Man, I wish I was able to use my weapon like my sisters…' He lamented as he recalled all the feats that some of his beloved older siblings could achieve in their hunting career. There was nothing wrong with his style of fighting; it always ensured that his body was protected against whatever his opponents would throw at him. The only downside was that he had to be up-front and personal to even have a chance to inflict any damage! If only he had some sort of ranged weapon built into his-

'Wait a minute… I do have something like that! I can't believe I forgot about it!' That was when the blonde knight did a double take on his left glove and transformed his shield back into its sheath form. After his sheath had been tilted horizontally, he began his mental countdown. 'On the count of three, shoot the shield… One… Two… Why do I suddenly not feel so good?'

While this was happening, Pyrrha had her eyes glued to the sights of her weapon Miló, waiting expectantly for her leader to emerge and make some sort of unexpected action to continue the fight. What she wasn't expecting was the statue, the same ruined statue that she had accidentally destroyed with one of her own semblanced shield tosses leaving nothing but its stone boots, had begun to submerge slowly into the ground to reveal her blonde leader, the Mighty **Nevermore SLAYER!**

… Mind you, he wasn't standing tall and proud with his shield held at the ready like one of those knights within one of her old fairy tale books. Instead, his whole body was crumpled on the ground, his face looking rather green as he was somehow moving to her left at a snail's pace. He didn't look as he was crawling since his arms were holding onto his stomach and mouth, though as she brought her attention towards the ground below him, she noticed that the floor had subtly transformed into some sort of… conveyor belt?

"What in the world?" Was all Pyrrha could say as she lowered her weapon to suddenly get a better glimpse of what sort of environment she was situated in now. No longer was she back in Combat Arena or even Vale Square Plaza, but it seemed to be in a strange high-tech robotic facility. It was very bright, white, and cybernetic with all of the robots arms assembling androids and drones that were beginning to be assembled on the conveyor belts… speaking of conveyor belts, "Jaune, are you okay?"

"Guh… N-no." Jaune groaned as the sick feeling steadily grew with each passing second. "Wh-why does it feel like I'm having ***Urp!***m-motion sickness airship all over again?"

"Maybe that's because you're on a conveyor belt?" The red headed huntress deducted before a smirk of amusement plastered itself onto her face. "You get motion sick on a conveyor belt? A rather _slow, moving,_ conveyor belt?" To emphasis her slow moving effect, not only did she pronounce those two words slower than usual, but she also bent her pointer and middle fingers on both hands with each syllable.

Man was she enjoying the sweet taste of revenge for being humiliated in that pile of tires.

"Are you kidding me?!" The blonde knight whined as he caught a good glimpse of this new zone, then towards the floor that he was laying on. "It's not even moving that fast at all and I still get this sick?! This motion sickness is the **WORST!**" Sure he could understand the fact of being sick on an airship, a boat or even a car… but to have the verge to upchuck his breakfast on a sloth-paced conveyor belt? **SERIOUSLY?! **Why was fate such a cruel mistress, especially to him?

"Is this the reason as to why Yang gave you the nickname of Vomit Boy?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Normally she would have taken advantage of this situation in order to secure victory of the battle by pinning down her opponent with her weapon… though if she did that, then it would ruin the whole premise of this fight of discovering her leader's skill level for her training regime!

Not to mention that this new tidbit of information that she had discovered made her want to burst into hysterics, and pity the poor blonde all at the same time… poor, poor, Jaune.

"For the last time… all I'm saying is that Motion Sickness is a much more common problem that people led**\- Urp!**" He couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly felt the dreaded bile slowly creep upwards from the pits of his red dust-filled stomach. Not now! With all the might his sickly strength could muster, the blonde knight jerked his body into a rolling motion making it so that he would tumble off, rather ungracefully, the dreaded, inhumane assembly line.

After hearing the sounds of her leader's body hitting the ground along with an ***OOF!*** and a small ***Ugh…*** a few seconds later, Pyrrha found it to be the appropriate to check and see if he was okay. "Jaune?" She called out. "Are you okay?"

"… Yeah." Jaune groaned with his back against the unmoving ground. "Just… just give me a few moments and I'll be back to… back to normal."

"You know, we could always postpone this match to a later time." The Spartan huntress suggested from a few meters away.

"Nono… It's fine!" He cried out before slowly pulling himself up from the ground. "Motion sickness usually goes away once I'm not being moved by anything…" After taking a few deep breaths, he was quickly backed to his old self! "Right! I'm ready!"

Before Pyrrha could resume her battle stance, she suddenly felt the ground rumble beneath her feet when suddenly she was sent flying once more to the heavens! Fortunately, her feet didn't leave the ground beneath her feet… which was really strange since she was about several feet higher than her foe. As she got her bearings, she took another quick glimpse of her surroundings to spot several other platforms of similar size beginning to rise!

"Wha-what was that?!" The blonde knight yelped in fright as he leapt to the side to avoid being sent high into the sky. When the floor had finally settled down he quickly turned towards his teammate to ensure that she was okay… though he quickly got his answer when he spotted the barrel of her rifle aimed directly towards him. "Uh… are we starting n-"

***BANG!* *CLANG!***

"**AH!**"

"S-Sorry!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Three audience members were rolling along the ground still laughing hysterically after they discovered his unfortunate weakness to conveyor belts. One of those was individuals was a certain blonde brawler whose body was currently wrapped within the confines of Blake's ridiculously tough ribbon. Nora and Ruby really wanted to free Yang from the prison known as Gambol Shroud, but one scary glare from the owner had caused the short duo to halt their attempts of rescue. Speaking of the black bowed huntress…

"... Uh, I guess that the black button wasn't the right choice." Blake cursed as she brought her attention towards the holographic to see a wide variety of elevated platforms

"And you were nagging at me for pressing a button." Ren frowned earning a glare from the huntress holding the scroll. "You did the exact same thing that Yang and I did! You just picked your favourite colour and pressed it!"

"I was being more practical with my choice!" Blake weakly defended not wanting to admit that she followed the formula of the two other button pressers.

"Riight…" Ren sighed as he simply rolled his eyes.

"Look." The heiress stated as she attempted to mediate the bickering situation. "We're all grown and… mature hunters, why don't we just give the scroll to someone else and they get their turn in finding the Aura finder feature."

The black haired duo had abruptly gone silent at Weiss's suggestion acting thinking rather deeply at their next course of action. Truth be told, with all of this arguing, there was barely any progress being made at this point seeing as the Aura Reader function was still well hidden within this… personally customized scroll. Amber eyes soon made contact with magenta coloured ones before they nodded towards one another in resignation. "… Alright, Weiss it's your turn." Blake calmly stated before handing over Professor Port's scroll towards her fellow teammate.

When the heiress realized this current situation, she flinched in a rather unladylike mannerism. "Wait… why me?" She asked with mild uncertainty. She didn't want to touch that thing.

"Because Weiss, you were the one who suggested the idea…" The black bowed huntress informed in a dead-panned tone. "Not to mention that Ren, Yang and I already had our turns."

"Why can't you just have Ruby or Nora pick the next one? Even Professor Port would be a more visible option!" Weiss complained as she jerked her thumb towards the three other individuals. The real purpose as to why she was rather reluctant in taking control of the device in question was because of the words their teacher had told them.

'…_Be it a tussle in the desert or a Grimm ambush on the beach, the Holo-Dome will construct arenas filled with limitless possibilities. Who knows what could happen? Not even I can tell!'_

The voice of Professor Port echoed within her mind as she thought deeply in the consequences of her actions. If she pressed the wrong coloured button, then the probability of activating something rather fatal was a frightening possibility! She was confident that the four-time Mistral Champion abilities would allow her to overcome any obstacle in her path! So there was nothing to fear about her.

Then there was Jaune… Although fate had decreed that he would always suffer misfortune as well as being granted the title of a Jaune-of-all-perverts, his endurance and luck was just downright ridiculous! But despite his… well she wasn't entirely sure as to what to call it; the last thing she wanted was to be the one responsible for the death of anyone due to her pressing a stupid button! She wanted to have a clean criminal record after all!

"Nora's not allowed to be pressing buttons anymore." Ren declared with a very serious voice that meant business. "Ever since that incident back at Bonfire Academy, the school ordered me to stick by her side to make sure nothing like that ever happens to anyone else ever again."

The two huntresses blinked when they recognized that academy name. Based on the Remnant World News channel that was displayed several months ago, apparently a terrible bombing accident had occurred during the day of graduation causing half of the school to be consumed in forever-changing, explosion. Fortunately, everyone who was within the blast radius had made a full recovery… only suffering the pain of broken legs as well as retaining mental damage of forever being scared of the colour periwinkle.

…Those poor, poor souls.

"Wait a minute." Weiss called out with her hands held in front of herself. "Are you telling me that Nora was the one who caused that incident a few months back?!" She had always wanted to learn the truth to this mysterious event the moment it was broadcasted to the world. Some suggested that this was yet another display of violence by the infamous White Fang due to the repressiveness of the Schnee Dust Company. Others claim that the Great Destroyer had returned to bring the destruction to the world of Remnant! Due to the lack of evidence it still remains a mystery to this day.

Until today.

"What happened?!" The white-haired heiress exclaimed before suddenly turning towards her teammate Blake in surprise. It had turned out that the black bowed ninja was also quite intrigued by the shroud of mystery and had asked the exact same question simultaneously with the fencer herself! Before they could ask their fellow teammate for why they wanted to know, the green gunman had caught their attention by suddenly growing silent at the question.

Time seemed to have slowed down for Lie Ren as the suppressed nightmares of that fateful day had remerged from the pits of his mind. He could only remember the girlish screams of his fellow classmates as the explosion had caused terrible damage to everyone within the Great Hall.

* * *

"…_H-help me! I can't feel my legs! __**I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!**__"_

"_My Hair! It's __**RUINED!**__"_

"_Oh sweet Oum! My eyes! __**IT'S EVERYWHERE!**__"_

"_With this crown, I am the __**TRUE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!**__"_

* * *

After several seconds had passed in an awkward silence, the black bowed huntress had decided to speak up.

"… Um Ren?" Blake called out trying to snap the green gunman from his sudden thousand yard stare. "Is everything alright?"

The green gunman had quickly snapped from his thoughts before shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it..." Were the words that came out from his mouth. No way was he going to be divulging into that topic any time soon.

"Uh... Okay?" Weiss drawled on before returning to her original question. "I suppose that would explain why Nora is out. But that doesn't exactly answer why Ruby or Professor Port can't go before me."

Ren, who was pleased with no longer having to talk about his previous experience, simply jerked his head in the direction of the hunter and professor in question. "See for yourself."

The heiress soon turned to face her partner and was quite surprised to- you know what she was actually expecting this the moment she turned around. What she saw was the young dunce completely drawn to the projector screen that was displaying the battle within the Holo-Dome. Her eyes, as well as Yang's and Nora's were twinkling in excitement and awe as they continued to watch the raging, hilarious battle.

"Oh my gosh did you see that Yang?!" Ruby squeaked in delight. "His shield was just on his arm one moment then all of a sudden he just rushes out into the open and points his hand at her it just flew off with like a ***WOOSH!*** and it was able to knock down Pyrrha from her platform and everything! He must have some sort of miniature accelerator installed onto his glove to allow the shield to fly to smoothly! That's amazing!"

Yang, who was still all tied up on one the benches, was just as excited as her beloved little sis as she was practically shaking with excitement. "You think that's amazing? Have you seen the arena they were fighting in?! First they were fighting in like a robotics facility with those tall platforms when all of a sudden it transformed into one of those ancient ruins in all those video games that I've played!" She was itching to just fight something right now!

Now Nora, who was seated alongside the blonde brawler, was cheering loudly for her teammates as they fought. Though during her chants of "Go get em Pyrrha!" Or "You can do it Jaune-Jaune!", she couldn't help but be in awe of her partner's prowess. "Look at him go! He's dodging, blocking and countering like one of those super cool martial arts masters in those old movies I saw! Not to mention that his shield punches look like they could snap some pretty sturdy legs!"

The sisterly duo nodded their heads in agreement all while cringing rather slightly at what their friend had suggested.

As for the handsomely mustachioed Professor…

"Yes… Could you please bring our groundskeeper to Combat Arena number two please? ...There's something that is in dire need of repair… N-no it's certainly wasn't Edgar that caused the damage this time… W-well I never! Edgar would never do such a thing! ... Blasphemy! I'll have you know that Edgar is a loya-… W-well I suppose that he did indeed do that… Did I ever tell you where I found Edgar? Why it all started years ago in a small village surrounded in pink leaved trees…"

… He was having some sort of conversation with a small, green V.I. attached to the wall. Judging by how in-depth his conversation, it seemed to be the best choice to not interrupt… well not really, since whenever Professor Port began one of his stories, it was near next to impossible to even stop him.

"… Fine. I see your point." Weiss grumbled to the green gunman before swiping the blasted scroll from Blake's extended hand. Now that she caught a better glimpse to the Professor's scroll, she had to admit… the scroll didn't look as different as her own. It was a touch larger for more accurate interaction but the mahogany that was applied onto the white surfaces simply didn't agree with her tastes. Then there was the main problem that adorned the screen. There was a wide spectrum of circular buttons that could be the answer that they were looking for, though it was quite difficult to predict which one was the correct choice since there were well over 30 different coloured buttons to choose from!

Weiss soon began to look at each carefully with a keen eye weighing the possible answers to this problem. 'This is an incredibly delicate decision that should not be rushed.' She told herself quite slowly.

"Just be careful Weiss." Blake soothed alongside her.

"I think I am able to handle pushing a simple button thank you very much." The white heiress replied in a calm tone.

"Just to let you know, the colours that have already been selected are green, black and yellow." The green gunman informed from nearby.

Weiss took a deep breath before taking in this… rather valuable information. "Yes… Thank you Ren." If one paid attention to the tone of her voice, it was quite evident that she was not pleased with being interrupted from her train of thought repeatedly.

"Remember that we're trying to locate the Aura Finder feature." The black bowed huntress called out.

"Okay I got it…" Weiss growled with gritted teeth.

"Don't forget that anything could happen the moment you press any of those buttons." Ren mentioned.

"You don't need to remind me!" She answered back a bit louder than her usual tone of voice. "Just give me a few seconds to think this through and-"

"Weiss!" Blake interrupted which earned her an. "You only have one shot at this so make your decision count!"

"Just let me think for a-"

The green gunman raised his pointer finger to catch the heiress's attention. "If it helps, I recommend pressing the orange-"

The heiress's couldn't take any more interruptions before snapping in frustration. "**WILL YOU JUST LET ME- **

***BEEEEP!***

**-DECIDE?!**" She screeched very loudly jerking her arms down very fast to emphasize her emotion. Her loud outburst had made some of the audience members wince at the volume as she took in several deep breaths and sending the startled black-haired duo one of her angry glares. Usually Weiss was the type of lady that would not resort to using such vulgar language, but those two bumbling buffoons had pushed her buttons **SO **much that she had to go and reduce herself to someone like those-

"_Targeting systems are now operational. Default ammunition format selected. Now activating turret variable."_

"…**Eh?"**

The icy heiress was frozen on the spot when she had heard Sheila's voice. 'What did she mean by activating turrets?' She asked herself before realization had dawned her. She slowly brought her hand that was wielding the infernal scroll before her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

… Her perfectly manicured thumb,

… Was currently situated dead-centre,

… On a very bright, white button,

… Of Professor Port's Scroll.

A looming silence consumed the stands as everyone stared at the guilty heiress, their expressions of shock all looking rather comical when they had heard what she had done. As a lone tumbleweed seemed to bounce along the benches and crash into Nora, surprisingly, it was Yang that broke the ice. "Weiss what did you do?!"

"How was I supposed to know that turrets were going to pop out of nowhere?!" Weiss defended just as loud. "All I did was press a button!"

Despite that her teammate had a valid point, there were more pressing matters at hand! If they didn't do anything, their friend's lives would be in danger! "**QUICK!** You've got to turn off this thing!" The blonde brawler ordered from the bench.

"I don't see an off switch on this thing!" She freaked out waving the scroll wildly in her hands.

"Wait a minute…" Ren stated as his fist made contact with the palm of his other hand to signify that he had found the solution. "Try pressing the white button again! Usually when you press the same button twice, it will turn it off!"

"Are you sure?!" Weiss called out with mild uncertainty. What if it made the situation worse?! Though if she thought about it, how could it get any better than robotic turrets turning two of her friends into Swiss Cheese?!

"Just do what he says Weiss!" Blake reassured alongside the green gunman.

The heiress didn't need to ask twice as she pressed the button in question. When a familiar ***BEEP!*** was played, the unthinkable happened…

…Nothing happened.

"D-did you press it?" Ruby wondered as she dashed alongside her panicking partner.

"My finger is right on the button!" Weiss declared as she turned towards her red-clad leader. To further prove her point, she began to press the button rapidly. "I-it's not working! W-why isn't it working?!" She screamed alongside the sound of multiple ***BEEP!***'s that echoed within the Combat Arena.

"Uh… I'm not sure you should be pressing it that many times Weissy." Nora warned as she pulled herself from the floor. Where did that tumbleweed come from?!

"I believe Miss Valkyrie is correct in her assumption." Professor Port agreed as he slowly approached the group of scared hunters. "If I can remember correctly-" Unfortunately, his warning came a moment too late as Sheila spoke words of ill tiding.

"_Alert! The white button has been pressed over fifteen times! Additional turrets have been activated! Quantity selected: 10." _

"… **You LIAR!" **Was all Weiss screeched before she threw the dreaded scroll directly towards Ren's face.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

* * *

**FINALLY! So it ends in a frightening note with Jaune and Pyrrha being trapped in a turret-filled predicament along with Weiss being the perpetrator of these unfortunate circumstances! Now what will happen to this dueling duo and their match?! **

**Will Jaune and Pyrrha survive?! **

**OF COURSE THEY WILL!**

**Will they ever find the damn button to activate the Aura Finder Feature?! **

…**E-EVENTUALLY?**

**What will happen next?!**

…**Um, I've still got to think about that little tid bit.**

**But before I continue with my little questionnaire, I have the sudden need to tell you my fellow readers… Sorry for taking so long.**

**College has proven to be quite a difficult time to manage assignments, life and this story of mine! Like… SO MANY THINGS have happened throughout the span of March where I was supposed to publish this darn chapter that it made it near-next to impossible to do a thing!**

**But don't fret! That super massive crunch on college life has FINALLY Passed! HOLY GOODNESS was it super painful! **

…**Not to mention that I kinda want this fight to be done and over with… though I am well aware that time must be placed for the sake of this super awesome story! I have what happens after all jotted down and ready to be used but this fight scene must be done in order for it to work! Most likely I'll round this up segment in one more chapter and be on my imaginative way to progress the story!**

**SO! Please leave a review or any constructive criticisms so that this little fic of mine will become the BESTEST THING EVER!**

**RIGHT THEN! With all of that said and done, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] … Man do I have a lot of comments that need to be replied to… Three chapters' worth in fact (A majority of Chapter 24's reviews were answered and corrected in chapter 25)! Like HOLY COW! Well, I guess there's no time like the now so here we go!**

* * *

**Cavalyn: **Over-Powered Problem has been solved… Happy times! :D

**Ghest: **Quite alright! I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for your little question, it is indeed a very good question! The only answer that I can provide is that you please be patient as the answers will come! :)

**Gilgamesh The King of Heroes: **Thank you very much for enjoying this story of mine! :D

**Bronyhood of Steel: **I'm not entirely sure it will happen during this fight my fellow reader… Don't get me wrong though, the Ballroom Zone will make its appearance and force the contestants within to be quick on their feet! (Not saying anymore cuz it will be spoilers!) :P

**ralf07: **The problem about OP Jaune has been taken care of. Also, fantastic choice! :P

**Noob6: **Excellent Choice for the humor theme! XD

**Raiyu Fenrir: **Whenever I looked at Professor Port, he just looks like the kind of individual that will never seem to figure out how something like a phone works! AS for the seven Arc siblings… I'm still trying to figure their occupation out -.-

**Ranger Station Charlie: **The possibility of that little segment are still quite possible, though odds are it may or may not work. Not to mention the fact that I could never really figure out how Magneto did that. Pyrrha may be super good, though I don't want her to be THAT op…

**Hirushoten: **Yes I have actually watched D-fray! Hilarious may I add as well! Though now that you've mentioned it, I may have to watch that show for possible ideas for the story! :)

**ODST110: **Thank you very much! :D

**Guest: **Oh, he will do more than throw his mighty shield I assure you! :)

**Trent: **Quite alright, the end result was quite unexpected after all. XD

**Bethino: **I'm glad you like the story! :D

**OBSERVER01: **Huh, an interesting proposition! It still needs quite a bit of consideration though for the most part it should be quite a sight to see!

* * *

**[Chapter 25 Responses!]**

* * *

**Hakumen: **I like the sound of your idea I have to admit… though sadly, I'm not going to be incorporating something like that for this fight… I apologize. :(

**frik1000: **Thank you for your understanding! It's always tough trying to please everyone through the story and quite frankly, my little updates and ideas chapters are the only way I know of to address them! They act like a double edged sword really, they help with finding ideas and fixing problems… though sometimes, the criticisim can sting from time to time. Though in the end if used correctly, it makes a pretty HUGE difference! Usually those differences end up turning out to be good! :D

**AnimeHappiness:** Thanks! :)

**ChaosDemon1129: **He, he, he… :D

**Ranger Station Charlie: **That is very, VERY true! I think that if you re-read that section once more, I think you'll find that factor now being addressed! :)

**Wild card in the deck: **Thank you for appreciating my alternate variation of the amazing Jaune-Jaune! In reality the main reason as to why everyone is taken aback by this is through a… misunderstanding? Is that the best way to describe it? I think so. He's still sucks and has a mountain of weaknesses, but at least he's… not a complete deadweight. Also thank you for enjoying this amazing story of mine! :D

**COShepard: **Truer words have never been spoken! :P

**k wolf: **Understandable! As for the cutscenes part, it does alternate quite frequently! And thanks for enjoying this little story of mine! :)

**an25: **I see. Thank you very in pointing out these spelling errors as well as the fantastic ideas! I'll be sure to double check the video Dead Fantasy! And don't worry! We all make mistakes in English!

**Noob6: **Thank you for understanding my little author's note. :)

**Derox-1223: **Well… you do have a valid point. I admit, I'm not exactly one of the best writers in all the land, as well as my imagination may or may not be the craziest… though I've been trying my darndest to make this story as amazing as possible. Sure I make mistakes… this being one of them, though at least I'm learning quite a bit! I appreciate that you understand as well as your patience and that I ask that you bear with me to continue their hilarious adventure. :)

**Coeur Al'Aran:** True… very true. It does makes sense now that I think about it… but really it's all based off personal preference in this one. I assure you that he will not be as incredibly overpowered to obtain the supposed harem like most male protagonists receive… He will indeed grow stronger as the story goes on and it will be filled with quite an incredible amount of adventure and humor! And at least I learned from all of this… I've got to re-read better… not sure if I should get a beta. Mainly because they could point this all out beforehand, though how am I supposed to learn from my mistakes that way?! Either or, Just bear with me with this matchup, everything will return back to its antic-filled self… in about 2 chapters. Thank you very much! :)

**Kamen Rider Chrome: **You ask questions that I know the answers to. Though before I spoil anything for you as well as anyone else that just so happens to read this far down into the reviewer's responses, I will give you a slight hint… A majority of these will be answered in Season 2 of RWBY! :O

**Ryoga1989: **Trust me as well as everyone who has reviewed this, it gets better! XD

**Coldman9: **…Your ideas are downright amazing. Man, when it gets to that part of the story I will be sure to acknowledge you for your brilliance (That part about using Brock along with Professor Ivy, BRILLIANT!) Also thanks for believing in me! I assure you that this story will truly become one of the ages! :D

* * *

**[Chapter 25.5 Responses!]**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Chrome:** Sorry… -.-

**OBSERVER01: **Dawww indeed! :P

**Twisted Fate MK 2: **I'm a male… and thank you for being patient! :D

**IchiFell: **Thank you very much for backing me us as well :D

**Benthino: **Thank you very much for enjoying such KAWAII! XD

**AnimeHappiness:** Thanks! There's more where that came from! :D

**giodan: **:D

**lordofthenight97: **You betcha! Who wouldn't want to see additional moments of cuteness that involve our beloved bubbly bomber and her cool detective-like leader?! :)

**Ghest: **Truer words have never been spoken! :D

**necro-wolf: **Yep! Nora is indeed the type of girl who acts like such a lovable little sibling! It's a good thing she's paired up with Jaune! XD

**Ranger Station Charlie: **What can I say, I love fluff! :)

**Trent:** Yes! I have indeed FINALLY RETURNED TO WRITING! :D

**Wild card of the deck:** Thank you for being so patient with me, you know of the strife that is called real life! XD

**Derox-1223: **Thank you so much for your patience! :)

**Drakolf: **Funny thing about my Author name is that my cousin actually picked it up for me while I was setting up my account for Startcraft 2! I'm surprised that it's stuck around for so long and that it kinda represents who I am! Who'da thunk it?!

**Rinchi Shimura: **Thank you very much for being incredibly patient with me! I apologize for being a touch bit late with my release dates but as of now I should be able to return to my bi-weekly chapter submittion rate! HORRAY! :D

**Guest: **Unfortunately, no. He will not be acting like Xena the warrior princes, Axel from Kingdom Hearts, or Captain America with their shield/Frisbee tossing skills :(

**Momijifan Low-Ki: **Since you asked a few questions, I'll answer them all accordingly! The Noramobile died in that explosion. Thank you oh so very much! The two mysterious representatives are still being thought of… and finally, really? Dove? Dove Bronzewing? The dirty blonde of team CR "D" L? Does that ring any bells? :I

**k wolf omega: **Thank you for your patience! Oh and don't be too rough on the poor fellow! He's not going to be like a big jerk that he's usually portrayed as. :P

**dracohalo117: **WHOA! That's a lot of catching up reviews! Thank you very enjoying my little fanfic XD

**Trent:** PHH! NONESENSE! Though I'm sorry for taking so long! -.-

**LuckyBlackCat777:** Far from it actually! I've still got a lot of learning to do. :P

**JakMarThedarandlightgod:** Eh, I like the name of this ship! It's a play on Noah's Ark and will play an important role to the story! If you can think of an another ship name for this and by all means let me know! :D

**kyugan: **To answer the two questions: Nothing actually, it's just that the great Oum had foretold of Jaune being the butt-monkey! As for the pancakes… Eh, Remnant is not like Earth, they have their own day to eat Pancakes! XD


	28. Simulation Situations (Fin)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

**Greetings once more my fellow readers! Nutshop here to bring about the epic, hilarious conclusion to this three part series! ISN'T THIS EXCITING?! I know I'm excited because I'm the one who's writing it after all! I was originally going to make yet another part for this segment… but I have to admit, that would drag about things FAR too long. So to solve the matter as well as let me progress the storyline, I decided to make this RIDICULOUSLY LONG chapter instead! I think it's more or less about 12k words long? Yeesh! I prefer when my chapters usually had the limits of being in between 3k-6k words long :(**

**So without further ado... I Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Simulation Situations (****Fin****)**

* * *

Jaune liked the beach… There was no doubt about it when he saw the arena transform into this memorable location. It was one of his favorite places back when he was younger and to this day he still enjoy the wonderful memories that always came along with it. The bright-blue cloudless sky, the bright, golden sun caressing his body like a warm, welcoming hug, the smoothing sand that tickled his toes with every step he took. Not to mention that there was also the cool ocean water and the cold ice cream that would always comfort him in case he got too hot from his construction projects on the sand.

That was also another pleasant memory that he enjoyed;

**The**** sand castle**** building**** contest that always took place at the beginning of summer!**

He and his whole family would always make some sort of fun competition out of just about anything! In fact, the fortresses of sand that were created by he and his sisters were so spectacular in fact that his hometown had made it an official event to include everyone to see who would create the best sandy masterpiece! The prize that was rewarded to the winner was usually a shiny trophy along with a delicious barbeque solely dedicated to the victor!

"_Target's locked, now firing main cannons."_

… Then there were the bad memories of the beach.

There was that one time where he was enjoying his towering three-scooped cookies and cream ice cream on a large waffle cone when one of his siblings had crashed into him due to a rather heated game of beach volleyball. Despite his troubled childhood of being kidnapped by Nevermore's at such a young age, to see his beloved icy treat collapse into the desert's sandy mounds of the beach… a broken dam of tears escaped his eyes that day to commemorate the horrid tragedy that took place.

Fortunately the owner of the beachside ice cream parlor had seen the commotion through one of the windows that viewed the beach and was quick to mend his favorite customer's soul with another cone full of ice cream.

…Oum blesses the kind soul for sending such a divine angel to his desperate time of need.

Then there was the time when he had accidentally stepped on that pointy shell during one of his shell collecting trips along the water's edge. Due to that little injury on the bottom of his foot, apparently he was prohibited from swimming into the water for the rest of the day in risk of luring those scary fish Grimm that his mom told him about during one of her tales as a huntress at bedtime.

***RATATAT!*** ***KER-SNAP!***

… Now that he thought about it, none of these could compare to the current memory that he was experiencing right now. The reason why was quite obvious seeing as there were over half a dozen mechanical, **fully-automatic turrets** **TRYING TO KILL HIM!**

"**I'M GONNA DIE!**" Jaune wailed from his wooden hiding place, his arms flat against the walls of the large, hole-riddled beach shack.

"Don't panic Jaune!" Pyrrha reassured from behind a nearby sand dune. "J-just stay where you are and don't move!"

"It's not like I can go anywhere Pyrrha!" The blonde knight replied loudly over the gunfire that peppered his location.

Now normally Jaune would be unfazed by this sudden barrage to bullet fire thanks to his trusty ancestral weapon Crocea Mors to protect him from harm. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the luxury of said weapon due to one small, detail…

"Why did I think that using my shield in that way was a good idea?" He whimpered as he took a quick look at where his weapon was. Lodged into the metal remains of one of the first turrets that emerged from the ground was his collapsed shield. In the midst of all of the action when the first few turrets had arrived, the blonde knight had smashed the turret with his powerful piston punches with so much force that it had crushed into a crushed, metal heap. The good news was that the turret wasn't going to turn him into Swiss cheese.

...The bad news was that the moment that he thought that the turretful terror was over, ten more turrets had popped out from the sandy ground ready to avenge their fallen comrade.

So when the army consisting of ten automatic machines of death had caught the two hunters in surprise, Jaune was forced to abandon his weapon due to the fact that his weapon was rather… stuck tightly within that heap of scrap. He really did try his hardest to retrieve his weapon like how his great, great, great grandfather did when he pulled some sort of sword from a rock with the strength of at least ten strongmen!

… Or was it ten bears? He could never really remember all the little details of that old story.

But despite his strong ancestral roots, the strength that supposedly dwelled within his Arc-like veins didn't seem to show at his current moment of distress. Which lead to him having to let go of his weapon as well as dodge, duck, dip, dive and of course dodge the barrage of bullet-fire that threatened to end his life.

Now with all this chaos that was taking place, Pyrrha was the kind of person who would not stay idle while her fellow teammate and temporary opponent was in danger! In fact, she was almost going to utilize her semblance to assist the blonde knight and magnetically repel the stuck shield back to its rightful owner!

The key word being _almost_…

In order to achieve such a feat, it required an immense amount of concentration to envelope her semblance into the large kind shield and even more to magnetically repel it towards its destination. Though sadly, trying to do such a feat when under fire is near next to impossible even for someone like the Mistral four-year champion!

Which now lead to the current situation… hiding inside the rickety, wooden beach shack while Pyrrha retreated under a sand dune.

"H'aw man what am I gonna do?!" The blonde knight whimpered as bullet hole after bullet hole began to form into the wood closer towards his face and body. Unbeknownst to him, he was going to be in a whole lot more trouble. _'O-okay… things don't seem to be turning out very well at the moment. One, I don't have my weapon. Two, these turrets just don't know when to stop! And three, this shack is filled with so many holes that-th…' _his train of thought had decided to slow down all the way to a screeching halt as he surveyed his hole-riddled surroundings over once more.

Past the debris of wood splinters of the beach shacks, the broken cocktail glasses, and even the shattered coconut shells stood three, damaged wooden support beams that held the wooden, semicircular roof into place against the artificial sun. Now usually this simple detail would not be such a large problem, but it did bring about something rather questionable.

"… Weren't there like four wooden beams?" He inquired aloud. When realization struck as his memory answered his question, His ocean blue eyes looked around frantically at his destroyed location when he was able to locate the missing piece of lumber!

… Which no longer resembled its original appearance since the thick wooden beam was reduced to wood shaving! B-but that's okay! The remaining three supports would still be able to hold strong right?!

***C-CRACK!* *SNAP!***

… It would seem that the sound he heard a few moments ago was the answer to his question! When the blonde knight had heard the nightmarish crunch of something breaking on his left-hand side, his eyes grew wide since not only was the beam a collapsed heap of wood chips… so was a portion of the wall he was hiding behind along with it! Things were **REALLY **not looking up to him now!

***CRACK!***

And that wouldn't be changing anytime soon! This time he turned to his right and paled when the other half of the wall he was hiding behind was practically non-existent. His ears then picked up the sounds multiple turrets promptly reloading their magazines and turned his head just a little bit more to see over six turret barrels aimed directly at his person.

"_Reloading complete. Target locked."_ One of the turrets confirmed with the voice of the V.I.

Was this how it was going to end for the legend of Jaune Arc? To fall victim to the hands of a rain of turret fire on his first week here at Beacon Academy and not through protecting the innocent from the hands of Grimm?! Well that's a terrible way to go.

***SNAP!* *Krrrrr-!***

... On second thought, it didn't sound as bad as being crushed by a large, semicircular wooden ro-

***CRASH!* *SPLAT!***

A looming silence consumed the simulation dome as all stood still with what had happened to the unfortunate blonde knight. A giant pile of rubble now stood in its wake along with the unfortunate soul buried underneath. Pyrrha was speechless… here they were just having a simple spar to discover her leader's potential, and the next thing she knew, here lies his unnamed burial! A look of shock consumed her face as the turret barrels were steaming from the amount of bullets that were fired. It then turned into sadness as the crumpled heap of debris grew flatter as more parts began to break apart. Then her sadness turned into anger as the turrets began to slowly turn towards her direction.

"_New target acquired, now preparing main cannons." _voiced the automatous turrets as nine other turrets readied their weapons.

Pyrrha slowly arose from her hiding places behind the sand dunes with the intent of vengeance slowly creeping upon her face. She swore that with her magnetic powers that she was going to crush these mechanical fiends into nothing but scrap! But most importantly, to avenge her future, dashingly handsome** HUSBAND!**

"… T-teammate!" The myrmidon corrected with a faint whisper while a furious red blush blossomed onto her face. Meanwhile, within the simulation dome, the tomb that once housed the supposed corpse of Jaune Arc began to stir… The wooden-roofed debris started to creak and rumble to the point that it had snapped the Spartan huntress from her stupor and cause her emerald eyes to gaze at the rubble. She noticed how there was a white light seeping through the cracks of the rubble! Was it possible? Was he still alive?

"_Target Locked."_

… Uh oh. She really should have been paying more attention to her surroundings. The Spartan huntress turned her head and realized her mistake was going to cost her as ten other turrets were slowly whirring to life. Before she had a chance to even raise her shield, the unthinkable happened.

_"Now firing main-"_

***BOOOOOOOM!***

Suddenly, the pile of wooden rubble exploded scattering the remnants of its debris all over the battlefield with chunks of the wooden support beams that destroyed half of the metal, trigger happy offenders. As lumber rained the skies, a blinding golden light as bright as the simulated sun soared above the chaos down below. The Spartan was all too familiar with this searing glow as she experienced it first hand on the first day of school!

It was the dashing gleam of the handsomest, bravest, shield-bearingest blonde warrior she couldn't even see... In Pyrrha's opinion that is. As she shielded her emerald eyes from the divine glow, she swore that she could hear the girlish battle cry of her teammate as well as the sounds of the machine freaking out by these unexpected variables. She really wanted to assist her risen leader but she knew well enough alone that charging into the blinding fray would only cause avoidable injuries to harm herself.

"**PYRRHA!**" Jaune warned from afar. "**GET DOWN!**" The red-headed myrmidon was quick to comply and swiftly dove back into the safety of the sand dune. As bullets, sand and debris were the only things she could see, she prayed that her leader would be okay.

After a minute of gunfire and screaming, the arena had quieted down with only the gasping breath of Jaune Arc ringing in her ears. She hoped for the best, yet feared the worst as she slowly emerged. Her voice was taken away as she absorbed the sight in front of her.

Each of the turrets that once stood proud were no longer moving as some were crushed by the fallen debris, riddled with bullet holes, or their gun barrels were pointed in some odd direction due to the fatal damage towards its mobile hydraulic mechanisms. To think that Jaune was able to achieve this end result without his weapon that was still lodged snugly upon the same pile of debris a few meters away... Just how skilled was he? Not to mention that the bright golden glow he was producing was his aura alone, he must have had some sort of massive reserves in his body to be able emanate that much light for that extends amount of time.

... Speaking of which, where was he anyway?

"Jaune?" She called out as she began to wander around the arena. "Jaune where are you?!" She began to quicken her pace in search for her opponents golden, short locks. She heard the sounds of coughing and quickly rushed towards the source of the noise. Eventually, he had found the man in question and was surprised when he saw his body sprawled onto the sandy, wood debris and bullet castings ridden floor.

He was alive.

…Sweaty, but alive.

…A bit green and nauseous, but alive.

"***Cough!* *Cough!*** Man…Th-that was too close." He groaned painfully to himself as if he had experienced the rodeo of his life.

"... How?" Was all Pyrrha muttered as she slowly approached the impossible in front of her.

Jaune blinked his eyes a few times and tilted his head to gaze into her emerald eyes. "Uh... What?" He questioned confusedly.

"How did you do all of this?" The myrmidon gestured towards the carnage of metal before them.

The blonde boy winced when he remembered that dreadful struggle that had only occurred a few minutes ago. He slowly pulled himself from the ground as he tried to recall what had happened. "Well..." He started out.

* * *

**A few minutes ago...**

* * *

Darkness... The cold, black feeling of nothingness that did nothing but cause all his five senses to be in pain or in disarray. His sight was all blurry with only one or two blurry blotches of light emanated from his burial place. His ears still ringing from the clattering wood and gunfire around him. His nose no longer smelling the fresh scent of the ocean as gunpowder peppered the air. His whole body was sore and in pain from the wooden, crushed, semi-circular roof that was threatening to flatten him into a pancake!

And the worst thing... The **WORST** thing out of it all was the fact that sand got into his mouth! ***BLEH!* **

"**UGH!** It's salty! **AH! YUCK!**" He complained as he tried to get the beach sand completely out of his mouth. He would have used his hands to wipe away most of it from his poor taste buds... Though unfortunately his hands were preoccupied with not being flattened into Nora's favorite treat!

He really didn't like the circumstances that he was in, stuck on all fours, his back carrying the burden of the weight atop of him and he was sore and hurt all over! Not to mention that there was a really mean splinter lodged in his poor pointer finger that was just downright murderous!

"Man... What am I gonna do?!" He complained with a frown. If only he had some sort of super power that could heal his body from the pain that- wait a minute... If he thought about it, every hunter here at this prestigious academy had this magical superpower after all!

"Aura!" He realized aloud. How could he have forgotten something as fundamental as that?! I mean sure he only learned of the stuff a few days ago but seriously? Man, did he feel like a... like a silly goose. He would have face palmed himself if it weren't such a dire situation. Now that his answer was made clear, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and called upon his soul to help him in his dire time of need.

After a few seconds, his entire body from his head all the way down to the tips of his toes was glowing a golden whitish-yellow light. He could feel his injuries slowly seal up as well as the pain and exhaustion receding only to be replaced with renewed Arc-like strength!

With his body now healing the injury and fatigue, there was still one big problem that stumped him...

"Now how am I supposed to get out of here?" He mumbled from beneath the wooden ruins of the beach shack. He could try to lift it with his signature Arc-like strength... Though after every time he attempted to use his ancestral gift, it never seemed to work. Was this fate making fun of him? In fact, he was a bit hesitant this time around to use it. But in the end, he decided to give it one last shot... His ancestors wouldn't want him to end their legacy so short.

So with another deep breath, he shifted himself into a squatting position and attempted to raise the roof. It was no easy task mind you, seeing as the stakes were high but he was in fact able to lift the semicircular ceiling. Though his arms were starting to shake, his face looking a bit pinkish and his knees were buckling... He was actually doing it! His ancestors weren't forsaking him after all! "T-this isn't so bad after all!" He grunted with a strained face.

***Ca-CLUNK!***

Suddenly the sandy floor beneath his sneakers had abruptly sunk a whole foot causing the blonde knight to lose his grip as well as his footing.

"Wha-**WHOA!**" He cried out before being crushed by the rubble atop of him. His whole body was pressed against the metallic floor. _'... Wait a minute,'_ He thought to himself rather suspiciously. _'Sandy beaches didn't have a steel floor.'_ As his eyes began to gaze at the floor, he was able to see the partially buried symbol of Beacon Academy thanks to his glowing white Aura acting like a handy-dandy flashlight! He knew this to be true since he saw it the day he was launched sky high into that really scary emerald forest!

***Cli-click!* *Cli-Click***

Heck, even the whirring of gears as well as that mysterious ticking noise that he couldn't figure out until it was too late was there too!

"… Wait a minute." Jaune paused as the clicking noise was all too familiar. It was then he took notice of how the floor he was lying against was moving ever so slightly. It was as if it was winding back ready to launch him-

"Oh no." Was all that escaped his lips as the not so fond memory of soaring high into the sky and then downwards to his demise. He had to get out of here fast! But how?! His whole body was practically being flattened with every second that passed! He could barely even move his hands and legs due to the sheer weight of the wooden ceiling atop of him. The desperation of his current predicament was just like time how all seven of his sisters doggy-piled on him the day he boarded the plane to Vale so he could go to Beacon Academy. It truly was a saddening moment for the young man… that is if he wasn't experiencing the searing pain of his bones creaking with each passing second!

"Okay Jaune. There's got to be some way to get out of here." He comforted himself as he squirmed with all his might. Despite the fact that time was of the essence, there was good news was the arming launch pad didn't create that weird ding noise to signify that it was done…

***Ding!***

"**OH N-**" The blonde knight couldn't finish his sentence as he felt the ground beneath himself launched both him as well as the shattered remains of the wooden seaside shack high into the air at the speed of one of the fasted rollercoasters in all of Remnant! As he soared high into the simulated blue sky, Jaune couldn't help but scream frantically like a little girl. His blinding gold Aura activated onto overdrive to heal the several cuts, splinters and bruises that practically littered his poor body.

Eventually, he was finally able to crash land ungracefully into the sandy beached battlefield, more specifically, right atop one of the few remaining turrets that still were functioning. And to make matter worse than they were already -

"_Alert! Unknown presence detected! Now activating self-defence protocol: __**Ursa**__**!**__"_

"… Wait **WHAT!****?**"

That was when the turret that Jaune was currently groaning atop of began to shake, its gun barrel slowly rotating faster with each passing second. When the blonde knight realized that something bad was going to take place, his instincts kicked in as he wrapped his arms and legs safely around the mechanical beast to prepare for the scariest ride of his life… well one of the scariest rides of his life actually. As he scrambled to obtain a good position, his ocean blue eyes stumbled upon his stupefied opponent who was, for some reason, unaware of the incoming threat.

"**PYRRHA! GET DOWN!" **Jaune warned to the red-headed Myrmidon who was quick to comply.

Suddenly, it began to spring to life swaying violently forwards and backwards, left and right, spinning in place rapidly all while spewing out dangerous curses which consisted of creaking hydraulic shouting and bullet-filled vocabulary. As it tried its hardest to buck off its unwanted passenger away from its armoured gun house, the turret continued to fire bullets at frightening pace everywhere.

… Like **EVERYWHERE** and everything!

It shot the sandy debris riddled ground, the ocean waves that still lapped the beach despite the chaos that had ensued, that one random palm tree which now lay broken with its coconuts no longer in its grasp, and it even shot at the remaining turrets destroying vital joints as well as damaging the firing mechanisms causing them to explode due to the damage being too much for them to handle!

"**I WANNA** **GET OFF BUT I'M TOO SCARED TO LET GO!**" Jaune wailed as he clung onto the Ursa-like turret like his life depended on it all while fighting an internal struggle in not letting lose his breakfast. The way how it was trying its hardest to break free from this unwanted grip was acting just like the Noramobile back at the Emerald Forest which tossed and turned, tumbled trees as well as crushing Grimm and anything else living within his wake!

When the wild, metal machine rocked backwards one more, the pain was simply too much for the blonde Ursa Wrangler as he clung onto his poor stomach… which was a grave mistake all in itself since he realized all too late. He then continued to scream like a little girl as his upper half was now flailing backwards as he tightened his grip with his legs so that he would not suffer the fate of the metal corpses that lay before him. But due to the position he was in followed by how the turret was pointing directly upwards, the mechanical bullet-filled Ursa was in no shape to handle the blonde knight's weight any longer. It began to ***Crreeeeeak* **and ***Crack!* **as it shot high into the simulated blue sky all why trying its hardest to lean its turret forward causing the metal joints to heat and warp at the strain.

The blonde knight's legs and stomach could not hold on any longer and was soon fell down onto the sandy ground with pain and fear consuming his entire golden soul. As his crumpled form lay flat against the ground, he feebly covered his face with his arms fearing the worst now that the mechanical monstrosity was now able to gun him down. He closed his eyes shut when he heard the turret speak once more.

"_E-Er-ror-ror-ror!"_ The turret repeated with a stutter as it attempted to jerk its turret forward. Unfortunately, a majority of its major components were melted, twisted or damaged beyond recognition causing it to still point its chain barrel high into the sky. _"Dam-dam-dam-mage sustain-sustained now re-re-reach-ch-ching critical lev-lev-lev-level-s-s-s-s… Now-now shu-shu-shutting-ing d-dooooow-ooooow-oownnnn…"_ After a few more twitches of its many servos, it suddenly stopped moving altogether before a very loud ***CRACK!*** snapped the armoured turrets head to further prove that it was defeated.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at the turret before him with hesitance, mild curiosity, and then utter shock as his eyes shot towards his surroundings. As he slowly pulled himself from the ground, he could see the carnage of his mechanical turret bucking seeing the ground quite literally decorated with a very abstract pattern that consisted of sand, bullet holes, shell castings, wood debris and multiple crumpled heaps of metal. That was when realization overwhelmed him as if he had survived a trial of struggle and fire.

"I… I did it." He wheezed quietly as his glowing aura began to die down with each passing second. He couldn't believe it! He was **ALIVE!** After a few seconds had passed, he couldn't help but fall back down onto the sandy ground finally catching a break from the craziness that had taken place mere minutes ago. "***Cough!* *Cough!*** Man… Th-that was too close." He mumbled before spotting his teammate Pyrrha with his ocean blue eyes. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

'At least she wasn't hurt from what had happened.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Back to the Present…**

* * *

"… And that's what happened. Or at least, that's what I think had happened." He finished as he began to sheepishly scratch the back of his partially sand-covered head. "Everything was happening so fast that I might be forgetting a few things here and there."

Now Pyrrha was speechless… Truly she was. She had a very good reason to be in silent awe. Never had she bore witness to such a huntsman like the man in front of her who had somehow survived some of the most unpredictable and impossible odds yet only receive the scare of a near death experience, and the queasiness of enduring the hellish Trial of Ursa Bucking.

'His Aura reserves must be ludicrously massive for him to be able to even be standing like he is now.' She pondered as she began to examine the blonde knight before her. The fact that Jaune was constantly healing himself throughout that whole ordeal was further proof of the sheer volume of his aura. 'Then there are his instincts.' She hummed before realized something important, something she overlooked when she asked him a simple question.

"_Well… When you live in a village that has a nest of Nevermores nearby, you learn a lot of things about them when you get trapped in their nest by them for a month." _

It all makes sense! The way how he is able to survive this mechanical onslaught of bullets and death and live to see another day is just a re-enactment of his many days back during his harsh days of survival!

"… Amazing." Were the descriptive words that escaped her lips before she began to notice something happen towards her teammate. "Um, Jaune? A-are you okay?"

The blonde knight's knees we visibly shaking as all the adrenaline were slowly escaping his body. "N-not really." He answered back before falling back down onto his bum. "For some reason I… I feel really tired all of a sudden. Also, my stomach is still hurting from moving all over the place." He didn't even need to prove his point as his pale greenish complexion and the sweat that was forming on his face were more than enough to prove that he was definitely suffering a classic huntsman illness.

"Aura Exhaustion." Pyrrha identified as she knelt next to her tired teammate. "It's Aura Exhaustion Jaune. Usually this happens when the hunter, in this case being you, use up your Aura to the point where its levels are nearly depleted. Almost every aspiring hunter- in-training knows about this and how to handle the situation."

"Huh… I see." He replied as he began to droop from side to side. "I never knew that."

His response earned a quiet chuckle and an eye roll from the Spartan huntress. "Well, you did only have your Aura during our initiation a little over a week ago. Can you stand?"

Jaune then attempted to rise from his sitting position with as much grace an Arc was able to… only to fall short, quite literally, and back down face first onto the sandy ground. Unfortunately, due to his exhausted state, he could only twist his head to the side to give a rather slurred answer. "Ugh… Nuh?"

"I'll take that as a no then." She replied back before walking towards the downed huntsman. With what she had seen earlier, this was more than enough information that she needed from their matchup. She closed her eye as she began to formulate a proper training regime in order to help her leader with the ways of swordsman ship.

'_From what I heard from Nora, it looks like I'm going to have to start from the very beginning.'_ She thought to herself. _'Looks like I'll have to call my granduncle to mail over some of my things from home. I'm probably going to need to remember the bamboo swords, the light armor padding, maybe a few of my formal red dresses wouldn't be that much to ask from-'_ She suddenly stopped moving when she realized that her imagination was beginning to go off track. _'Wait, what am I thinking?! This is for the sake of helping Jaune improve! I shouldn't be distracted with the thought of spending time with him… at a fancy restaurant… the golden sun setting beyond the horizon… just the two of us-__** N-NO!**__ You're doing it again Pyrrha!' _

Unbeknownst to her, the blonde knight, who was still lying on the floor, couldn't help but sweat-drop at the sight of the red-haired cereal celebrity acting rather odd before her. Also for some reason, her face was glowing a very bright crimson just like her hair! 'Was she sick with something?' Jaune wondered from his rather uncomfortable position. "Uhh, Pyrra? yuh okee?" He slurred out trying to snap her out of what appeared to be an internal struggle.

Sadly, she couldn't even hear the dashingly handsome man in question as her imagination was simply wandering off in some strange direction. _'Maybe I'm going to need to ask Ruby to help me out with his sword… __**AH! NO! PYRRHA!**__ Not that sword! Definitely not that sword! I was referring to the one that is always sheathed in his shield! Yes. That one… I'm going to need to ask her to assist me in finding more about his weapon. That and of course it wouldn't be that big of a trouble to ask her opinion on matching shoes to go along with my dresses- __**UGH!**__ You're doing it again!'_ After burying her hands within her face like a typical anime schoolgirl would after doing something embarrassing, she then realized that the man of her secret affections was most likely still watching her probably going to comment on how silly she was being!

'Great…Now Jaune's going to think that you're weird!' That was when she took a deep breath, fixed her crimson hair and double-checked that her armor was still there and dust free before turning back towards her teammate to assist him. "Here you go J-" She suddenly blinked when she realized that the blonde knight in question was no longer there… and instead of the sandy, destroyed beach, there laying before her was… snow?

In fact, the whole arena had apparently transformed once more depicting a winter forest at night, with the shattered moon illuminating the dead trees that scattered around the clearing that she stood in the middle of… which now lead to her scanning the surroundings around her.

"… Where'd he go?" She questioned aloud being completely unaware of the golden shooting star that soared high above and behind her after being launched once again by a hidden launch pad.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Team RWBY along with Ren and Professor Port sat on the sidelines as the battle in the Holo-Dome was still unfolding. During the events of what took place, Weiss, Blake and Ren had been having a rather serious debate with the trio arguing every few seconds trying to decide the most logical decision based on the meaning of the hue of the button's color. Ruby, Yang and Professor Port on the other hand, were still staring intently at the holographic screen which had been projecting everything that had taken place when the turrets had been summons. The trio of hunters were a mixed bag of emotion during the beach battle that it was a wonder in itself how they were still watching even now.

When the blonde knight and the Spartan huntress were pinned down by the rain of turret fire, the sisterly duo were on the edge of their seats munching quickly on popcorn from the popcorn dispensers installed onto the walls of the combat room.

When the wooden shack had collapsed atop the poor blonde, Ruby had stifled a gasp of shock at such a terrifying sight befalling her first friend.

When the blonde knight refused to die by the hand of semicircular wooden roof, it was Ruby and the mustachioed Professor who were rooting for him to succeed while Yang was grinning impressively at the sight displayed before her.

Then when it came to him screaming like a little girly man from when he was sent flying all the way to Ursa bucking, the two siblings were on the ground laughing loudly at the display in front of them while Professor Port simply had a look of nostalgia when he bore witness to the blonde knights Ursa riding skills.

As for Nora, the disciplinary demolitionist, she was on her way to the bathroom with a unamused frown gracing her face. As for why she was heading towards the female facilities... Let's just say that the majority vote were all in favor of **NOT** wanting her to press **ANY **button for the sake of the dueling duo's well-being.

So after the incorrect choice being wrong for the seventh millionth time (in Weiss's, Blake's and Ren's opinions that is), the three hunters had decided that enough was enough and did something rather drastic.

"**RUBY!**" the trio of button pushers cried out causing the young huntress as well as the other two audience members to flinch at the call of her name. When the girl in question slowly turned her head to face the callers of her name, she was greeted with the sight of three grumpy faces staring directly at her.

... And boy did they look **scary**!

"U-um... Why are you guys staring at me like that?" She whimpered cautiously with sweat beginning to form onto her forehead. Was she in trouble?

"Did you do something again Ruby?" Yang questioned alongside her sister while still being tied up in Blake's Gambol Shroud.

"Ruby get over here this instant!" Weiss scowled as she stomped towards her teammate and leader making the red cloaked huntress to panic slightly due to her partners tons of voice.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever I did!" Ruby apologized quickly while covering her silver eyes from the impending wrath of her partner. That was when she felt something be placed into her hands and then opened her eyes to look at something she really did not want to see, let alone even hold. "... Weiss? Why are you giving me the remote thingy?"

"Because its up to you to find the aura finder!" Ren answered back alongside a nodding Blake and a reluctant Weiss.

"Wait, **WHAT?!**" The red haired huntress exclaimed as she looked between the three button pushers and the unhelpful scroll jn her hands. "B-but why me?!"

"I am **NOT **going anywhere close to that infernal device any longer!" Weiss declared with a voice of absolution. "That... And the fact that you haven't pushed a button yet."

"B-but no!" She complained as she waved her arms out to return the scroll. "No! No! **NO**! I'm not supposed to be doing stuff like this!"

"Why not Ruby?" Her older sibling questioned as she tilted her head in confusion. "You love pressing buttons as much as I do!"

Blake couldn't help but wince at the thought of another crazed button pusher like her partner. "I'm starting to regret our choice in making Ruby pick next." She admitted towards the raven haired huntsman.

"With how's she's reacting ah the moment, I believe she'll choose wisely." Ren reassured as he was quite amused at the sight of the fifteen year old huntress.

"Yeah but that's only for buttons that didn't involve risking the lives of people! Especially when it comes to my friends!" Ruby huffed with a pout that could make some of the most stingiest of hunters to coo at how kawaii~ she was being.

"Just pick a button and we'll take care of any of the consequences that may occur!" The heiress frowned making the young huntress be even more scared at the sheer responsibility of her choice in her hands.

Ruby wanted to do nothing more than watch what was going to happen up on the holographic screen. But with the looks of expectance and that scary glare from her partner, she sighed in defeat before taking a closer look at the device in her hands.

The first thing that she had noticed about the scroll of Professor Ports was that there we indeed **A LOT** of buttons that were practically begging to be pushed! 'I have to be really careful on what button I should press.' She thought to herself as she attempted to think long and hard of her choice.

Needless to say, she failed miserably as steam suddenly began to vent outward from thinking far too much for her childish engineering brain could handle. The button selection was as vast as the ocean making her unable to think about which button was the right decision. Should she pick the cerulean blue button that was the exact colour of one of her nicest smelling flowers back at home in patch? Or maybe the fluffy unicorn pink button from that one cartoon she saw on the Dusternet. Oh! What about the... Or how the orange-

_'__**GAH! **__Why is it so hard to choose?!'_ Ruby screamed in thought as she looked as if she was going to tear her hair out from how stressful this situation was! All the colored buttons were such wonderful choices that she would have just hit all of them if she were able. Though sadly, it was highly recommended to not do such a thing because of the major consequences that came along with it.

As the young huntress was freaking out, the remaining spectators either sweat dropped at the sight or simply chuckled at the series of poses she was unconsciously striking. "Is Miss Rose aware of what she is doing right now?" Professor port wondered aloud.

"Ah don't worry about it Professor." The blonde tied up brawled answered back as she stood next to the handsomely mustachioed huntsman. "Its just Ruby being Ruby. She does this alot back on our island at Patch."

As she contined to have such a major debate with herself cor a about thirty seconds, Ruby struck a pose of eureka causing all to stare at her with anticipation. Did she know what button to press? Will they finally be able to discover the Aura Finder feature? Had Ruby Rose accomplished what everyone could not?

...Apparently not!

"Eeny-meeny-miny-moe-" Ruby start to announce aloud making everyone face plant against either the ground or one of the wooden benches.

"Are you seriously going to such tactics Ruby?!" The heiress screeched all while nursing the newest bump on her forehead. "That is one of the most childish things I have ever seen!"

"... Why didn't I think of that?" Both Ren and Blake mumbled making Weiss facepalm at the comments of the other two button pushers. As the heiress was about to comment on why those two were acting rather foolish, the young huntress was almost ready to make a verdict.

"-Said-to-pick-the-very-best-one-and-you-are-**IT!**" Were the last words that Ruby shouted before she sent her pointer finger on a crash collision course towards her destination, a bright pulsating red button.

A looming silence consumed the sidelines with held breath as the academy V.I. spoke.

_"Now disabling all unnecessary variables. Arena Shuffle is now locked onto destination Winters Veil."_ It stated as the sounds of hydraulics and machinery could faintly be heard making everyone on the stands wonder what had just happened.

"Did... Did you find it Ruby?" Blake questioned as she quickly undid her knots of Gambol Shroud with the flick of her wrist making Yang spin a few time in place like a spinning top before hitting the floor with an unceremonious** *OOF!*.**

"Its not mentioning anything life threatening." Weiss called out as she slowly approached her partner. "Though its not saying about the Aura Finder either."

"Still it is a start." Ren sighed out the breath he held in. "It would have been unfortunate if that button were to cause Grimm to appear."

"You can say that again." Ruby added with a bit of a chuckle as she wiped the forming sweat from her brow with her sleeve.

... Her pointer finger still pressing down on the glowing red button.

***BE-BEEEEP!***

_"Alert! The red button has been pressed down for exactly ten seconds. Simulation Grimm are now activated. Species selected: Beowolfs. Thirty units are now ready to tear apart all hunters that stand in their way. Thank you for using Atlas Industries." _

When the Combat V.I. Had finally gone silent, all heads soon turned towards the stunned young huntress whose silver orbs were growing larger with each passing seconds... Her lower lip quivering as unshed tears were building up in a dam that was at the brink of collapsing.

"I... I didn't m-mean to... " the young huntress whimpered making all falter at the sight of the sad, tearful Ruby. Yang was quick to respond to her sister's plight as she enveloped her in a big, comforting hug.

"Shh... there, there Ruby." Yang soothed as she stroked the hair of her hiccupping little sister. "It's not your fault. You didn't know that was going to happen."

"B-but they're in trouble because of me!" Ruby sniffled as tears were pouring down her older sisters uniform jacket. "W-we've ***Sniff!*** we h-have to help th-them!"

"Miss Rose is right!" Professor Port boomed catching everyone's attention. "Miss Schnee! Miss Belladonna! Since you two have your weapons on your persons, you must be on the lookout for any of the straggling Grimm that would dare to leave the dome."

"Right." Blake nodded before inquiring about one major fact. "Are the things that are in there actual Grimm or are they just robots?"

"A bit of both actually." He proclaimed making them flinch at the scary mechanical, monstrous hybrids. "Fret not young huntresses! These Beowolf machines may be designed to act like the demons that prowl the night, but take comfort in the fact that their claws and fangs are replaced with something far less dangerous!"

"If I may Professor..." Weiss interjected as she caught a glimpse of the monsters on the holographic screen. "What exactly was used to substitute their weapons?"

"Why non lethal electricity of course!" The mustachioed professor proclaimed making everyone sweat drop. Before any of them could question the safety of their alternative choice, he continued to keep speaking. "While those two are patrolling the Holo-Dome, the rest of us should make haste in locating miss...***Gulp*** G- Goodwitch."

"You sound rather hesitant sir." Ren pointed out with a raised brow.

"W-well technically she's the combat instructor of Beacon Academy." The Grimm biologist sheepishly admitted as he twirled his silvery moustache. "She knows the ins and outs of the combat arena better than anyone including the headmaster himself! It most certainly wasn't the fact that she may or may not have placed a restraining order prohibiting me from entering this place exactly ten years and a day ago..."

The students, including the now calmed Ruby Rose, couldn't help but blink as they slowly turned towards the suspicious senior. "***Sniff!***...Isn't that like, y-you know... illegal that you're here right now sir?" Ruby pointed out as she tilted head in confusion.

"Not anymore it isn't." He confessed as he stood with a smug grin. "That restraining order expired just yesterday actually!"

Many soon nodded their heads in understanding while a certain blonde blonde brawler was still rather curious. "What did you even do?" Yang blurted out from down on the ground as she voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

"That Miss Xiao Long." Said professor port as he waved his pointer finger from side to side. "Is a story for another time." The blonde brawler couldn't help but pout at how their teacher was simply avoiding the question.

Before any of them leave, they all took a quick glance at how their trapped friends were doing when Ruby recognized something awfully familiar. "Whoa." Commented the young Rose as she suddenly brought her attention towards the holographic screen. "That looks exactly like that one dream I had a few nights ago!"

* * *

**Back in the Holo-Dome...**

* * *

"...This feels awfully familiar for some reason." The golden comet mumbled to himself as he hung upside-down on a pointed black tree. Its amazing how his dreaded luck had earned him yet another launch pad to send him soaring high into the sky. Then there's that strange feeling of deja-vu as his arms swayed back and forth along with the winter breeze.

"D-Don't worry Jaune!" Pyrrha comforted from down below as she readied her weapons to fend off the encroaching beasts of terror. "Everything is going to be okay!"

"Uh... Don't worry about me Pyrrha!" Jaune reassured as he waves his hand towards her general direction. "It looks like they're only going for you! Just be careful alright?!"

Just as she was about to blush at the thought of how her leader was still so considerate after being flung like a rag doll throughout the entirety of their match, she was interrupted by the silhouette of many Grimm approaching her. She readied her combat stance and scanned her surroundings to catch a better glimpse of her newest foe.

They appeared to be Beowolves... Though it seemed as if they were lacking their pale white masks as well as their many bone spikes and plates. Despite the lack of their signature features, their fur still was black and they prowled on either on all four limbs or their hind legs. Not to mention that their growling and snarls were still present and menacing as the mechanical Grimm followed their programming and circled their newest prey.

All stood still in the snowy, moonlit forest clearing as if one was waiting for the right time to strike. The RoBeowolves adjusting themselves to a more proper, pouncing position. Pyrrha was on high alert with her shield raised and her weapon Miló transformed into its gladius form as she counted twenty nine in her sights.

Jaune on the other hand was trying his best to escape the confines of his tree trap due to the blood slowly rushing to his head. As he tossed and wiggled to unstuck himself, a sing red leaf was let loose from its branch dancing across the start sky. The moment its performance was brought to an end on the snowy bank below, the mechanical Grimm made their move and three of them dashed forward in terrifying speeds. The monstrous trio quickly leaped high into the sky with their electric claws ready to catch the small huntress off guard.

But Pyrrha was ready for them… And she was going to give them no quarter.

At that moment, the Spartan huntress back-pedaled to avoid the explosion of white that formed on her previous location. As the snow began to fall down, she quickly dash forward with a flurry of slashes towards the blinded Grimm in front of her. When the last of the fallen snow had landed, three robotic bodies stood still in the newly formed crater before slowly crumbling into their newly formed coffin.

The remaining RoBeowolves growled louder as they now grew a bit more cautious at their opponent's powerful attacks. At the signal of a powerful howl, all of the mechanical menaces charged forwards converging towards the red haired huntress.

The Mistral champion wasn't going to just wait where she stood when danger was quickly approaching. She sheathed her shield Akoúo̱ while mecha-shifting Miló into its rifle form to pepper her prey. Her shots striking true with her rounds rendering them crippled, immobile or even defeated! When her fifth target was no longer functioning, she was quick to spot that her enemies were fast approaching her. Realizing that she was at a disadvantage due to being surrounded, she decided to create an opening for herself by transforming her rifle to its mid-range javelin form and tossed it quickly piercing the metal skull of the monster in front of her.

The force of the blow was so strong thanks to the combined efforts of the activated rifle dust and her Aura enhanced strength that it knocked over two of its own allies down onto the ground!

Knowing that her window of opportunity was limited for a short period of time, she quickened her pace with the horde of monsters closing right behind her. The two downed Grimm were quick to hop back onto their feet as they charged forth in an attempt to to intercept the Spartan Huntress. They bared their pulsing red claws with furious swipes but their feeble were unable to reach her thanks to her lighting fast reflexes and her mighty shield Akoúo̱. One of the RoBeowolves grew tired of her dodging and her pesky metal shield and swung with all its might downwards with the intent to crush her.

… Unfortunately, since it was consumed with blind programmed rage, it had unintentionally hammer-fisted its fellow mechanical monster partner into a pile of snowy rubble. As it tried to free itself, the red-headed huntress spotted another opportunity by running up its arms before off its back sending her flying high into the starry sky.

The closest four RoBeowolves had decided to pounce upwards after her in an attempt to take her down due to the factor that she was not wielding her transforming red and gold pointy stick gun. As they quickly flew in closer with each passing second, Pyrrha was able to spot them with her peripheral vision and shifted her body to gain speed as she spun downwards. When she had deemed that she had accumulated enough speed, she flung Akoúo̱ like a champion discus thrower at inhuman speeds all while secretly using her Semblance of magnetism to guide it through the sky.

The bronze Frisbee ricocheted between the four mechanical monsters like a real live version of pinball denting many of their body parts into odd shapes and even slicing some of their mechanized limbs entirely! When Pyrrha had landed gracefully onto the snowy ground beside the robotic corpse that held Miló, she raised her left arm where her precious shield had magnetically reattached itself above herself to protect her against the sudden rain of metal Grimm debris that descended towards her general location.

When the scrap metal and snow had stopped falling, the remains of the four beasts were twitching every few seconds before ceasing to function. As the horde of sixteen RoBeowolves continued their charge, she drew her weapon from its makeshift, metal pedestal before twirling in her right hand mecha-shifting back into its gladius form to ready her battle stance. Her shield Akoúo̱ was held upright with Miló pointed behind her to prepare a cleaving swing at the encroaching danger.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath using her senses to find the perfect time to counter. The closest RoBeowolf was dashing towards her on its hind legs with its clawed arms outstretched to swipe. Just when it was about to connect, her eyes shot open and retaliated with a well-timed shield bash leaving its torso completely defenceless.

With a loud battle cry, Pyrrha took a step forward and prepared a powerful jump slash splitting the monstrous beast's head and chest in half! As its metal body split open, another one could be seen with its fangs barred to tear into its prey. In order for her to avoid being turned into a chew toy, she quickly brought her gladius upwards with both hands to impale its metal jaw shut. Thanks to her Aura strengthening her body, she was easily able to withdraw Miló from its skull and kick the broken corpse further away from the clearing.

While this was all happening, Jaune's ocean blue eyes were staring at her wide eyed as he was baffled in how her teammate Pyrrha Nikos was annihilating the sudden Grimm ambush with such grace and efficiency! 'I-incredible!' The blonde knight mumbled to himself as he saw her holding her ground against the ruthless assault of two RoBeowolves that was attacking on opposite sides. 'Her reflexes are crazy! How is she moving like that?! It's like she knows exactly how they're going to act!'

Then it hit him…

"Wait a minute… Was she holding back?!" Jaune realized quietly to himself. If she was like that at the beginning of their match, she could have ended this battle in like the first thirty seconds if she felt like it! Though now that he thought about it, they didn't put her in front of the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereal Box for nothing! She was apparently the Mistral four-year champion who was able to defeat all that stood in her way…

At that moment, he was very thankful that she didn't simply turn him into a painful, bloody pulp.

As he continued to observe the battle down below, he was unaware of the broken RoBeowolf body that flying at an alarming pace right for him!

… Well technically not really at him precisely, more so the trunk of the tree that he was still dangling in.

***WOMP!* *C-CRACK!***

"**W-WHOA!**" Jaune yelped as he instinctively held on tight to the nearest branch. The sudden impact had shaken the tree to its core making its branches rustle and rattling the poor dangling blonde knight. "Wh-what was that?!" He then quickly surveyed his surroundings before looking down to see machine parts broken apart as well as wooden splinters at the bottom of the tree he was still in.

"… Oh no." The blonde knight paled as he recognized the misfortune that usually came of seeing wooden splinters. If there were splinters at the bottom of the tree trunk-

***Kreeeeeeeeek!***

"Oh no!" He panicked as he feared for his life when he noticed the tree he was still trapped in was beginning its collision course to the ground below. "**OH NO OH NO OH NO-**"

***WOOSH!* *CRASH!* *Ba-BOOSH!***

The mighty tree had crash landed uplifting much of the snow around it. The sound of the fallen tree was so loud in fact that it had caught the attention of the Spartan huntress who was about to strike against one of the remaining Grimm hybrids. When she brought her attention towards the source of that terrible sound, she couldn't help but gasp at how dire the situation had become. "**JAUNE!**" She cried out before realizing her error of being distracted while still confronting her enemy. She tried to block the incoming strike that was aiming towards her but her stance was in disarray from turning her back against the enemy. Before the RoBeowolf was about to unleash its devastating swipe, she steeled as much of her Aura to nullify the blow.

Sadly, her Aura couldn't block everything. The moment its mechanical claw connected to the side of her hip, a surge of electricity coursed through her body making her lose both her grip of her weapon Miló and her mental concentration which allowed Akoúo̱ to be attached to her left arm. And due to her unprepared stance, the swipe had sent her twirling upwards then ungracefully several feet back down onto the ground. The sudden current had left her temporarily stunned as she was trying her best to quickly get back up onto her feet.

While that was happening, Jaune was sprawled face first into the snowy ground feeling rather dizzy after such a terrifying fall. "Ugh… P-Pyrrha?" He called out as he pulled his head upwards shaking both the blurriness from his vision as well as the snow that perched itself onto his scraggy blonde hair. When his vision was finally returning, his eyes were locked on the scene that stood before him.

She was somehow stuck on the ground struggling to get right back up with her weapon and shield no longer on her person! And to make things worse, the mechanical Grimms were slowly advancing towards her location!

"**P-PYRRHA!**" Jaune warned from afar as he pulled himself quickly off from the ground. "They're right behind you! Get out of there!"

"I-I'm trying!" She winced as she tried her hardest to rise from the ground. However, it was harder than it usually was due to the electricity restricting her limbs from moving as freely.

Realizing that something had happened during his crash landing back onto the ground, he had to get to her side as soon as possible! But **HOW?!** The five remaining RoBeowolves would be right on top of her before he would arrive! He had to think up something, and **FAST!**

"Come on Jaune…" He muttered as he tried to think up of some sort of answer. "You gotta think of something fast!" He was quickly scanning his surrounding for something he could use to assist her fallen teammate when he spotted three particular blotches of yellow as well as a familiar blue hilt nearby.

Then a stroke of genius clicked in his brain with a look of determination on his face. "That's IT!" He proclaimed before dashing as fast as he could towards his fallen weapon Crocea Mors. Time was of the essence and he had to act fast before her teammate was turned into dog food! He quickly snatched his sheathed shield before mounting it onto his glove all while manually cocking it backwards into its correct position. After taking a few more steps, he kneeled onto the ground aiming his left arm ready to launch his shield towards the encroaching danger.

"Please let this work." He begged to himself before activating the built in shield launching system.

Back to where Pyrrha was with the mechanical monstrosities merely a few feet away from her, she was able to flip around so that he could face the danger in front of her. She cursed at her lack of attention of her surroundings and was now paying the price all while feebly crawling away to make as much distance as she could. The RoBeowolf closest to her was slowly making its way towards its prey as if it was toy with her in her final moments. When it deemed itself close enough, it stood on all four limbs before pouncing forwards with a programmed intent to kill.

Time seemed to suddenly move at a snail's pace as Pyrrha shakenly pulled her left arm up in a desperate attempt to defend herself with her bronze bracer. As the mechanical monster flew closer with its claws extended and its fangs bared, she closed her eyes one last time and held her breath bracing herself for the incoming pain that was bound to come.

***RRRAAWWWR-***

***GOOONG!***

Now Pyrrha was **REALLY **not expecting that sound to happen while she was down on the snowy ground. Her eyes shot open as she was shocked to see a familiar sheath shield's pommel striking dead centre of the RoBeowolf's chest. She could easily see the look of utter surprise on the monster's face and her mouth had went agape when it unfurled at break-neck speeds delivering a powerful uppercut sending the mechanical beast flying backwards. The other remaining RoBeowolves had back-pedaled a bit snarling at the newest threat that came out of nowhere.

Her emerald eyes followed the trajectory of the spinning weapon that eventually landed onto the ground beside her, the hilt of the sheathed blade still standing upright in the snow. After a few more seconds had passed, the temporary paralysis that had troubled her had finally receded granting her full control of her body once more. As she pulled herself up from the ground, she couldn't help but stare at the fallen mechanical Grimm and then the shield that practically saved her life.

"A-Are you okay Pyrrha?!" He called out from several meters away.

"J-just a bit shaken is all Jaune!" She reassured to her leader who sighed in relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet Jaune." She frowned as she scanned her surroundings seeing the five angry RoBeowolves beginning to circle her once more. "I don't have my weapons on me due to that strike I received. I doubt my hand-to-hand skills would suffice for this moment."

Jaune cursed quietly at how his fellow teammate was still in danger when he realized something. "You can use my blade Pyrrha!" He suggested.

The red-headed myrmidon's eyes widened with what her leader had told her and brought her attention to the weapon that stood beside her. Before she could comment on if she was allowed to or not, the downed RoBeowolf had taken this opportunity to charge once more with the intent to finish the job.

The blonde knight gasped when he saw the encroaching threat behind the cereal mascot at an alarming pace. "**BEHIND YOU PYRRHA!**" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The huntress in question didn't need to question his warning as her ears picked up the sound of crunching snow behind her and was quick to unsheathe the ancestral weapon Crocea Mors to pay the beast back tenfold. Just as it was about to connect its electric claw, she gripped the blade in a two-handed grip and slashed at the sneaky beasty.

***WOOSH!* *SHA-SHING!***

When the two collided and stood on opposite ends of one another, the beauty and the beast didn't dare to move an in for a few seconds until the RoBeowolf suddenly collapsed after being chopped up into many itty-bitty pieces.

"… Amazing." Was all that Pyrrha muttered as she examined the weapon in her hands. Despite its ancient roots that Jaune had told her, the sharpness of the blade was frighteningly deadly as she could slice her enemy with little to no resistance at all! She had no doubt that the blade was even sharp enough to puncture through the thickest Grimm bone plating like a hot knife through butter!

The last four mechanical Beowolves growled angrily snapping the red-headed myrmidon back to reality as she readied herself in a different stance to accommodate her two-handed style. They all charged her at once from all four sides hoping in a last ditch effort to succeed where their fellow brethren could not. Fortunately for the young huntress, she was trained in weapons of many types with her two-handed blade style that specialized in eliminating large numbers of enemies in a single swoop!

… The only reason she didn't use the Whirling Blade style as often as she would was because of how it always left her poor arms sore all over after spinning and cleaving everything around her all day.

The moment all her opponents we in range of her attack, she knew now was the time to strike! "**HYAA!**" She cried out before spinning both herself and the blade in a 360 motion with a powerful slash sending all four of them backwards all cleft in half killing them all in an instant.

The arena was deathly silent as the shattered moon lit the littered, snowy battlefield with the two hunters being the only beings left standing. Despite how both of them were attempting to catch their breath, low on Aura, sore all over, and quite frankly wanted nothing more than to just lie down and relax, they had survived. Fortunately, it was Jaune who had decided to break the awkward, looming silence. "… That was by far, the coolest thing I have ever seen!" The blonde knight confessed with twinkles in his eyes making the red-headed myrmidon blush at such praise.

"I-It's nothing much." She modestly replied back as she sheathed the blade she borrowed back into its rightful place before tossing back to her blonde leader.

"N-nothing much?!" Jaune repeated with mild disbelief all while fumbling to catch his ancestral weapon. "You were practically like those heroes in the stories I read back when I was younger!"

Her blush couldn't get any darker as her imagination had brought about what the handsome young man would look like at the age of ten. She was thankful her equipment had fallen facing away from the blonde knight so that he wouldn't see her blushing face. "T-thank you Jaune." Pyrrha thanked back all while trying to collect her equipment as well as fend off a powerful nosebleed. "A-after all, th-this match was to h-help you become a hero yourself after all!" With her weapon Miló and her shield Akoúo̱ now secured snugly on her back, she attempted to calm down her red blush.

"… Y-you really think I have what it takes to be a hero?" The blonde knight meekly wondered aloud looking down at his ancient weapon Crocea Mors catching Pyrrha off guard due to the tone of his voice. "Like I-I don't want to take up your time for helping out someone like me who only knows how to use only a shield… I don't even have a clue in how to even use a sword, or the fact that I only unlock my… magical force field thingy on my initiation so I don't want to be holding you all down a-and- I-I'm rambling again aren't I? This always happens whenever I'm nerv-"Jaune suddenly stopped his little tangent when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head upwards to gaze into the emerald eyes of his fellow teammate.

"Jaune." Pyrrha started out with a sincere smile on her face. "You'll make a great hero one day. From what I saw in our match today, you have a lot of potential in becoming one! Sure you may not know a few things that most hunters and huntresses would know, but everyone starts somewhere. All we need to do is to bring you up to speed! Remember that we're all here to help you… that's what being in team is all about after all." That was when she put her hands atop of the sheathed blade still staring into his ocean blue eyes. "I've got to still plan everything with Nora and Ren, but when everything is taken care of, we'll start you training on Monday… okay Jaune?"

"… I won't let you down." Jaune answered back with a proud smile on his face making the red-headed myrmidon grin happily as well.

… Before either of them could move from this wonderful moment, the blonde knight's smile began to falter as his eyes spotted one last RoBeowolf burst out of the snow behind the Spartan huntress on a crash-collision course towards her! With the speed at which it was falling, it was most likely she wouldn't be able to react in time! Not to mention that she took out almost everything single-handedly meant that she most likely exhausted!

"… Jaune?" She question as she saw him equip his shield all while staring upwards behind her. "What the ma-"That was when she was promptly shoved backwards sending her back down onto the snowy ground making her more confused at what in the world he was doing. Just when she was about to question his action, a black blur that she was quick to recognize as yet another mechanized Grimm crash landed directly onto of her leader! "**JAUNE!**"

"**G-GET OF O-OF ME!**" The blonde knight struggled as he tried to keep the hairy, mechanical beast away from himself using his fully unfurled heater shield.

Sadly, his impenetrable defence was no match against enhanced machine's strength as it utilized its powerful paws to toss aside his shield before baring its electrically charged fangs and biting down onto his shoulder.

***CHOMP!***

The first thing Jaune though the moment he was being munched on by the RoBeowolf was that it didn't really hurt all that much… He was kind of expecting there to feel some sort of sharp pain on his shoulder followed a fair bit a blood to splatter due to the puncture wounds caused by the fangs. Apparently they were dulled down for some reason no doubt to ensure less trips and blood packs for injured students.

… The second thing he though after one whole second passed by after getting bitten was-

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain he was experiencing just downright **AWFUL!** Mortifying even! It felt like that one time he was getting zapped by his older siblings who rubbed their wool socks against the wool carpet but times like five **MILLION! **He couldn't even control his arms or legs as they twitched in awkward positions! He swore he could even see his skeleton every few seconds! Then there was that really strange feeling down in the pits of his stomach!

Unbeknownst to everyone including the blonde himself, the electrical current that was coursing through his entire body had made contact with the highly reactive red dust that he accidentally ate earlier that day breaking it down to an incredibly finite molecular level permanently altering his genetic code. A wild transformation was taking place at that moment with his veins glowing at a pulsing due to the sheer intensity of the scientific phenomenon.

***BANG!* * BANG!***

Two prominent gunshots could be heard finally ceasing the shocking pain once and for all. As the VERY last of the robotic Beowolf now stood still, crumpled on the floor, with two bullet holes evident on its metal skull, the red-headed Spartan huntress quickly dashed to her leader's side whose comically charred body was laying on the ground twitching rather unpleasantly.

"Jaune?" She whispered as she tried to extend her hand towards his body. Unfortunately, he was still rather electrically charged and had shocked her poor pointer finger. "J-Jaune answer me!"

"… Ow…"

Were his last words before he slowly went unconscious…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS! THIS CHAPTER TOOK WAAAAAAAAAY TO DAMN LONG TO COMPLETE! I apologize oh so very much for taking this long in the story! I've had seriously bad writers block for the past few months and when my writing spirit finally returns, IT'S ALREADY NEAR THE END OF JUNE?! **

… **Ugh I say.**

**SO! Look at all the crazy things that were written within this MASSIVE chapter! Jaune's incredibly bad luck that allows him to live for another day, Professor Port's restraining order, Nora's prohibition of anything shiny, glowing and pressable, Pyrrha's fantasies and BADASS Skills, and finally the Life changing transformation?! THINGS ARE REALLY GETTING REAL NOW! **

**Now what do you guys think?! Was its YEAH?! WAS it … meh? Or did you have that one frowny face when you realized that the last of your favourite ice cream treat that you were saving was eaten by one of your family members?**

**Either or, leave a like, a follow, a review or even any constructive criticism about this little story of mine and I'll be sure to read them and respond to em accordingly!**

**Well like I always say at the end of every little author's notes I make at the end of each chapter**

**This is Nutshop saying: Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] Sooo… Should I just message you guys privately whenever you leave a review/constructive criticism on this story or should I do why I always do and just place like all my responses at the very bottom here… Let me know! (For this chapter's reviewer response, I'll just message you guys privately! I'm not entirely sure how it's gonna work for people that leave guest reviews which have like the black font on their names and stuff… Like it's not all that hard to make an account and you get to keep tabs on some of your favourite stories! Isn't that pretty neat? :P )**


	29. Bronze Friendly Memories

**Why hello hello everyone! Nutshop here once more to bring about the super coolest aftermath of the beautiful, natural-blonde butt-monkey! Now from what I've heard from many of you fine reviewers and whatnot... I've been a little too harsh on the poor soul. And from what I've been reading... Damn, you guys were right! Like holy MOLY! He's been crushed, smacked, accused of perversion, shot at by various types of projectiles, been forced to become bird bait, forced to survive practically every day enduring the tough love of not only his partner Nora, but their other friends as well?**

**Heck, he was even electrocuted and accidentally transformed due to that horrible training incident!**

**With my sight now cleared and the answer very obvious, ill tone down the pain inflicted onto him... And probably distribute it among everyone else in the world of Remnant! (HA!)**

**But for now, Jaune-Jaune is probably gonna take a break this chapter seeing as he's... Well he's currently unconscious. You can't do much when you're unconscious. ****That and the fact that he's still rather zappy... But fret not! The huggable, lovable remaining six huntresses plus Ren will still be able to make this chapter like many of the other ones very, VERY memorable!**

**So thank you guys so much for always helping me out like you always do with your follows, favourites, reviews and constructive criticisms for making this story into what it is now and forever gonna be remembered for a REALLY long time!**

**And speaking of time... WHOA! Has it already been over a whole Year's worth of that's past since this story was first published onto this site?! That's CRAZY! And I've gotta say, Thank you all SO very much for sticking around and enjoying this story as much as I do whenever I write this story! I hope that you all (as well as any newcomers) will continue to keep on reading as well as smiling heartedly along the way!**

**So what are you waiting for?! Enjoy this wonderful chapter of Nora's Arc!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Bronze Friendly Memories**

* * *

Dove Bronzewing was having a good day today. The sun was shining brightly past the windows of the halls he was wandering through; he had one of the most delicious breakfasts he had ever experienced in his life, as was on his way to unwind by reliving one of his favorite pastimes.

Drawing.

Ever since he was little, the bronze fletchling had a knack of creating pictures of the coolest proportions starting out at the beginning with only a mere blue crayon and a blank piece of white paper. When he had unveiled his very first masterpiece, he was grinning from ear to ear as he had heard the praise of his beloved grandmother.

Then he got the coolest gift in the whole wide world (in his opinion), his super special leather-bound sketchbook, that he held in his hands to this day from his seventh birthday which allowed him to grow more skilled with each passing day.

"Hm... I wonder what I should draw today?" He hummed to himself as he gazed his surrounding wearing his most comfiest of clothes which consisted of a orange t-shirt overlapped by his green vest to hold his many drawing utensils. A pair of grayish brown cargo pants that went all the way down to his ankles with black mountain boots that allowed to travel any given terrain with lots of traction as well as comfort to boot.

Despite the fact that he could wear these practically everyday, he only wore them on an off day mainly because of the fact that the female populace, Faunus or not but especially policewomen and nurses, would always seem to be very anxious around his presence... it was as if they were prepared to strike him down the moment he did something suspicious or in worst case scenarios, perverted!

Of course the squinting artist never did anything of the sort since he was more interested in just comfortably drawing the scenery around him.

As he continued his quest to search for the next piece of inspiration, he couldn't help but wonder how in the world that he was already done his Grimm studies assignment! Like it was still jarring him on how his group could complete something that massive as a 20 page assignment in a span of only four hours! Heck, from what he had heard from his team as well as see from many of the other first year students was that this project should have taken at least a day or two **WHOLE** days!

When they had completed their assignment merely four hours after it was assigned, his leader Cardin and the remainder of team CRDL along with a few other groups were still on the researching phase of their chosen topics. Some of the other groups hadn't even started the darn thing to begin with!

It was all thanks to his project partners who were able to divide the workload. If his memory was correct, their names were Nora and...Wait what was the other guy's name again? "I think it was... James? Or was it Jaune?" He thought aloud as he tapped his chin trying to recall his name. "...Nah it's definitely James." As their names echoed repeatedly in his mind, he couldn't help but think about what they had contributed in creating their final masterpiece.

Nora Valkyrie was a strange girl to say the least. From announcing to all of the first year students the proclamation of Pancake Wednesdays to how she was quick to justify her answers with an explosive grenade, he was certain that she would probably have just shouted at the top of her lungs to crush the table that they were working at before indulging herself generously on her so called food of the gods than cooperate.

It caught him completely by surprise when had seen her act rather diligently as they worked on finishing their project as quickly, yet as carefully as possible. It was also a great surprise when he had discovered her remarkable penmanship, a skill that he would never had expected from the… energetic disciplinarian. Sure she whined a bit and was at the verge of blowing a few things up from time to time, but who could blame her?

Homework was boring… and everyone hated homework because it was lame; Himself included.

Then there was James Arc. He didn't really look like the type that was all that smart, or even to be considered a leader type a guy in his opinion. His first impression of seeing his first year representative feinting beside the amphitheater stage didn't really help that much with his image either.

Though when he began running his mouth about all things deadly and feathery… let's just say he was rather impressed with how much he knew about their chosen Grimm creature! In fact, the information he had provided had helped them greatly in completing their project! Some of the things he had never even heard of before! Sure the information he had heard sounded rather far-fetched, but from the information they found in the library as well as the confirmation of his ginger haired partner experiencing them with her own eyes made him think otherwise!

It was as if he had experienced these terrors first hand when he was younger, trying to survive each and every day all while enduring the torment called a Nevermore. With their armor-piercing beaks, their scary, long talons, their feathers acting both as a bulletproof and a threatening round of ammunition ready to hunt him down like the terrifying Grimm they are!

"Either way, more free time for me!" He smiled in a pleased tone as he turned a corner continuing his quest for inspiration. That was when he had spotted a particular ginger haired disciplinarian carrying some sort of charred corpse in her hands. Although he was a touch bit concerned of why she would have something that resembled a dead body, he was quick to learn to not really question her actions for the sake of retaining his kneecaps intact.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to say hello." Dove decided before making his way towards his project partner.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"I still can't believe that out of all of us, it was Nora who found the Aura finder." Weiss frowned as she and their band of merry misfits were on their way to deposit their injured blonde first year representative to the school infirmary. "She even did it on her first try too!"

"How did you do it Nora?" Yang wondered as she strolled alongside the powerhouse in question.

"I just pressed the pink button!" The disciplinarian answered as she shuffled the charred, unconscious blonde representative in bridal style into a more comfortable position. "It was just so shiny that I couldn't help but press it!"

"Yeah but that just can't be it Nora." Ruby pointed out as she walked behind her sister Yang. "We all had tried to find it and failed and you solve it on your first try!" What was her secret?! Was she super smart?! Did she have the ability to understand the functions of any technology from simply touching it?!

"Well now that I think about, I kinda did wanted to press the orange button because it matched my hair." Nora confessed sheepishly making everyone sweat drop at her uninformative answer. "But all I did was just follow my gut feeling and went with the pink button! Not to mention that pink is my favorite colour after all! Even better than orange!"

"... That still doesn't make any sense." Blake sighed as she simply shook her head. "But aren't you not allowed to even be pressing any buttons? Ren did mention something about you being fined for even pushing one."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Ren hummed as he skimmed through the restraining order print out copy that he and his childhood friends had both received only a year ago. "Apparently its only applicable at Bonfire Academy."

"See? No problem what so ever!" The bubbly bomber whooped with glee even though a small bolt of electricity had coursed from the the unconscious knight and onto her metal brace for the umpteenth time during their quest to help heal her fearlessly awesome leader.

"Okay Nora, how are you doing that?" Yang finally questioned bluntly as she stared at the small arcs of electricity had been zapping her friend who, for some strange reason, was not even the slightest bit disturbed.

"Doing what? Carry someone like Jaune-Jaune?" Nora wondered as she turned towards the blonde, curious brawler? "It's not all that hard to do! It's all in bending and carrying with the knees! In fact, I can do a live demonstration of you guys want me to."

"N-Nora **WAIT!**" Pyrrha cried out stopping the bubbly bomber dead in her tracks, her arms extended holding their injured leader with the intent of dropping him onto the ground. "Yang just wanted to know how you aren't getting zapped yet!"

"... Are you sure that's what she said Pyrrha?" Nora questioned with her arms still outstretched.

"**YES!**" All the remaining six hunters exclaimed in unison.

"Alright fine." The bubbly bomber sighed as she resumed her original carrying position. Another spark of electricity surged from Jaune's charred, blonde afro.

"That's still cool how you're doing that." Ruby voiced out as she sent her pointer finger on a stalwart course to poke the blonde boy's funny hairdo. Unfortunately, the static built in his charred locks of hair grew tired of their lighting attacks proving to be futile and decided to strike at their newest prey, zapping their poor defenseless finger.

A startled puppy-like yelp escaped the young leaders mouth as she leapt backwards to mend her injury. "**OWIE!** How come you don't get hurt whenever the zappy stuff touches you?!" Ruby whimpered with unshed tears filling her silver eyes all while sucking her tingly finger.

"Its because I'm awesome." Nora grinned happily at her amazing mysterious resistance to all things shocking.

"I find that to be highly unbelievable Nora." The heiress deadpanned before bringing her attention towards the green gunman. "Does this happen to involve her semblance in any way Ren?"

The man in question blinked his eyes as he suddenly remembered a memory... A life changing event which involved his childhood friend that did something that not only allowed her to discover her electrical resistance, but had also destroyed the entirety of their kitchen! Before he could even get a single word in, the disciplinarian's ears had perked up at the mention of a certain memory.

"**OH!** **OH!** Can I tell them the story? Can I? Can I?!" Nora pleaded as she did a sudden 180 degree turn to face her childhood friend. "Pleeeeease?"

The lotus boy was about to reply when another voice cut him off once again. "A story?" Ruby inquired as the two sisters were suddenly interested at sheer mention of an interesting tale, her finger all cured thanks to her… unusual healing method. "I wanna hear a story!"

"… Shouldn't we be bringing Jaune to the infirmary?" Pyrrha pointed out all while being mindful of keeping a fare distance of her handsome blonde. Sure she looked very concerned of her leader's well-being on the outside, but on the inside, she was practically seething with jealousy all while weeping uncontrollably to the imaginary skies above Beacon Academy for not being able to get close to him. Why was fate so cruel to deny her the opportunity to soothe his injured body?! He was only a few feet away in the Holo-Dome with only that damnable electric barrier wasn't in her way!

"Ah don't worry Pyrrha!" The blonde brawler reassured with an unintentionally powerful pat to her back. "Vomit boy here is as tough as nails! That and I want to hear this little story too!" That was when she spotted another bolt of electricity leapt from the unconscious blonde's hair making the other blonde suddenly have a smug look on her face. "It must be a pretty _shocking_ story if you know what I mean."

Everyone could only groan at the unwanted pun that Yang had announced rather proudly. Even the unconscious Jaune-Jaune was wincing in pain at what he was subconsciously hearing!

As for Nora…

"Actually, it was rather zappy now that I think about it!" She hummed as the memories began to resurface. "That's when I learned to not make pancakes with a toaster!" with everyone's attention now diverted to the bubbly bomber, she quickly cleared her throat to prepare to tell her friends of a story. "It all started out five years ago at my house in a land far, **FAR** away..."

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

_"... I'm hungry." A twelve year old Nora proclaimed from the carpeted ground to the thirteen year old Ren._

_"You just ate like fifteen minutes ago..." An exhausted Ren sighed from the Ursa Skin covered couch as he shook his head. His mind, eyes and arms were barely functioning from cooking with the young Valkyrie's mother. "You had a like three whole stacks of pancakes with your dinner. Didn't you eat enough?"_

"_I can't help that I'm a growing lady Ren-Ren." The bubbly pre-teen pouted as she placed her hands on her hips. "Not to mention that there's no such thing as not enough pancakes!"_

_A shaking green-sleeved hand had planted itself on his face at the ridiculousness of this situation as Ren brought his eyes towards turquoise. "Just... Just give me five more minutes." He groaned before turning towards the backside of the couch, closing his eyes for merely a few second._

_"Please Reeen! Five minutes is like forever with like five forevers instead of one!" She complained with a quiver of her lip. Sadly her persuasion tactic proved to be futile as the man in question was already dead asleep as his daddy who slept like a hibernating Ursa!_

_Nora could only sigh as she flopped back down onto the ground counting the strands of hair on the ponytail of her childhood friend as she attempted to wait patiently for her friend to be done his little nap._

_... Sadly that only lasted a whole thirty seconds before the waiting was simply too much for her to bear._

_"Ugh! This is taking too long!" She groaned as she stopped and stared at the wooden ceiling above her. It was saddening that all the pancakes were all gone and that only her mother and her amazingly tired best friend were the only ones who made the most perfect of pancakes. If only she knew of someone else that could cook._

_"... Wait a minute." Nora muttered to herself as an idea had dawned in her head. It was not like some of her other crazier plans, it was a plan that would be considered to be an idea that would rival using ice dust to create ice cream!_

"_What if I made my own pancakes?!" She announced quietly to herself as she began to vibrate with excitement. It was truly a mystery as to why she hadn't thought about this amazing idea earlier seeing as it never came up to begin with. Now with a gleam of determination in her eyes, she begins her rather short trek to the kitchen. The moment her fuzzy, white socks had made contact with the black and white checkered tile flooring, a lone thought entered her mind._

_"... How the heck do I make a pancake?!"_

* * *

_**Flashback ends...**_

* * *

"What happened next?" Yang whispered as Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

"Well," Nora drawn out as she cast her turquoise gaze to all of her audience. "After hours of restless searching with a few experiments on the side, I had made the discovery of a lifetime!" She exclaimed all while almost dropping her partner.

"I'm wager that this is the moment you discover a cookbook with the recipe inside it?" Weiss deducted with a cross of her well-manicured arms in front of herself.

"Nope!" The bubbly bomber corrected making the heiress flinch at the incorrect answer. Everyone else was suddenly brought to a moment of confusion making a few tilt their heads to the side. "That was when I discovered that I, the great Nora Valkyrie, was destined to **NOT** be a master chef, but to become a huntress to shatter the legs of all things **EVIL!**"

"... Okay what?" Blake voiced out as everyone was still rather lost at what was happening. "I thought you were talking about how you're immune to lightning. Why are you talking about your mid-life crisis?"

"I can take it from here Nora." Ren sighed as he put down the photocopy restraining order.

"Okee dokee Renny!" The bubbly bomber hummed as she adjusted her hold to make her passenger all comfy in her embrace making the red-headed myrmidon's eyebrow twitch in subtle irritation.

With all eyes now set on the quiet boy, it was his turn to sum things up in a way to ensure that everyone could understand. "To put it simply, she winged it by pulling random ingredients from the shelves, cupboards and fridge and threw them into a bowl all while making the biggest mess I've ever seen."

"Hey, didn't she mention something about a toaster?" Ruby recalled after listening to what her short friend had mentioned merely a few minutes ago.

"She tried to make it by pouring the mixture into the toaster." Ren deadpanned as he recalled the carnage that Nora had wrought to everything in the kitchen. "To make matters worse, she then attempted to take it out by using a metal fork and sticking it into the plugged in toaster. Not to mention that there was a power outage when she did that as well as a fire that almost burnt down the whole building."

Eyes went as wide as dinner plates as they all cast their attention to the bubbly bomber who simply stared at them all looking rather amused by their silly expressions. "How are you even alive?!" Weiss screeched in dumbfoundment with everyone else (that isn't Ren) wanting to learn what happened next.

"Through the powers of magic and my awesomeness!" She proclaimed wiggling her fingers to create imaginary sparkles that were fluttering around herself. It was a bit tough to do that when her hands were full though.

"Either way. Nora's not allowed to cook anymore." Ren finished as he pulled yet another sheet of paper that prohibited her from ever reaching a culinary career for as long as she lived signed by the judge, Nora's parents, and Nora herself to prove his point. In the fine print, it also mention that Nora Valkyrie was to not be allowed to cook... Ever.

"... Was it really that bad?" Ruby wondered as she looked between the sheet of paper as well as Nora who didn't seem to really care about this unfortunate fate that had befallen her.

A visible shudder could be seen on the stoic boy as repressed memories suddenly flashed themselves into his mind. "It was... Horrible. A stuff of nightmares really."

"***Psh!*** Renny, you're just being dramatic. It wasn't all that bad." Nora huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"... Nora, what you made wasn't even close to a pancake." Ren dead-panned making the bubbly bomber wince at the comment. "There was like a carrot, some fried sardines... and I think you added some Ursa meat in there too? Then it was alive and bubbling at one point."

An audible ***Gasp!*** escaped Nora's lips while everyone took a big step back away from the ginger haired mad scientist. "Really?! That sounds cool! Why don't I remember that at all?" She exclaimed almost dropping her cargo.

"You don't remember because you went unconscious after one bite." Ren sighed as his hand was cradling his temple. "You were out for like two days because of food poisoning! Why did you think that was even a good idea at the time?"

"Like I said before and how I said it again, I was a growing woman who was hungry!" Nora huffed with a puff of her cheeks. "It wasn't easy though since it was really stuck in that toaster."

"Which brings another topic... Why did you think it was a good idea to stick a fork into an activated toaster!?"

"Nothing else would fit! How was I supposed to know that?!"

As the childhood duo bickered at each other like an old married couple, a certain red reaper shuffled close to her sister's ear. "She's just as bad at cooking as you are Yang." She snickered quietly delivering some well deserved payback to her beloved older sis.

The blonds brawler had a tick of annoyance on her forehead as she remembered her little attempt at making some good of fashion spaghetti. The fact that she was tasked to just boil some spaghetti noodles in a pot... And then all of a sudden said pot that was filled with water had burst into flames after a minute on the stove nearly consuming their home on Patch in a blazing, noodily inferno. To this day, Taiyang Xiao Long has no clue what sort of witchcraft had taken place and had taken many precautions by ordering mostly take out and cooking many of the meals himself from that day fourth. "Well Ruby." Yang grumbled before pulling off a series of movements which led to her wrapping her arm around her little sister's neck with her other hand grinding the red reaper's hair. "At least you _loved_ my cooking." The blonde brawler mentioned making her sister pale at the memories.

"Gah! Stop it!" Ruby pleaded as she tried her best to escape the confinements that bounded her in place. "I don't wanna be your guinea pig again!" Her taste buds had only recovered a year ago and she wasn't going to lose them again anytime soon!

The other three huntresses, Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss, could only sweat-drop at the ridiculous scene before them. "... Sometimes I regret coming to this school." Weiss admitted as she stared at both her leader and her first year representatives.

"It's not all that bad..." Pyrrha comforted by giving the young heiress a pat on her back.

"Either way." Blake said with a sigh. "The sooner we can drop off Jaune to the infirmary, the sooner I can go back to my bed and read my book."

The moment the word 'bed' was mentioned, Nora quickly recalled an old thought that was nagging at her earlier that day. "Oh! That reminds me of something! Thanks Blake!"

"... Wait what?" The black bowed ninja blinked making the remainder of team RWBY to stare at her confusingly.

"Oh Renny~!" The bubbly bomber suddenly sing-sang.

Ren knew that something was up whenever she used that tone of voice. "... Yes?" He drawn out with as he raised a single brow.

"I just remembered something super important that we should be doing!" The bubbly bomber continued as she stared at her friend.

"Letting Jaune get proper medical care?" Pyrrha voiced out.

"Renew our library books?" Blake questioned when she suddenly remembered that her library book was indeed in need of renewal.

"Lunch?" Yang blurted aloud making everyone stare at her questioningly. "... What? I'm hungry!"

"You would be concerned about your stomach Xiao Long." Weiss huffed as she simply shook her head.

"Oh! **OH!** I know!" Ruby called out with her arm extended upwards as if she knew the answer to a difficult question. Of course she would know the answer to this mysterious question. She did almost get suffocated by the sheer strength of the disciplinarian's hug. "Can I say it?!"

With one quick glance, Nora grinned when she realized that she indeed know exactly what she was talking about."Go right ahead Ruby." She offered as she waved her hand in a motion that signified her to go ahead.

With the permission now granted, the young red reaper cleared her throat. "So earlier today when you guys sent her to double-check on my team, she just so happened to find something that was, by far, the coolest thing in the whole world!"

That was when realization dawned onto the remaining members of team RWBY with each of its members expressing various emotions. "Weren't you almost suffocated by Nora when she hugged you?" Weiss questioned as she recalled almost losing her team leader and 'Best Teammate Ever'.

"I found it to be pretty funny." Yang snickered as she recalled her sister's face at that time.

Ruby decided to ignore that little tidbit of memory as she continued her train of thought. "Anyways... The thing that Nora was talking about involved my team's arrangement with our beds."

With this bit of information now under his belt, the stoic boy paled when he knew exactly where this conversation was now heading towards. He wasn't going to relive that nightmare of losing his best friend after that traumatic experience.

Nora was quick to nod her head as she readied herself the ultimate question. "Soooo I was wondering... what if we grabbed some hammers and stuff and **transformed our beds INTO BUNKBE-**"

"**NO!**" Ren all but shouted startling everyone who was very surprised at the sheer volume of his voice. "We are **NOT** reliving **THAT** moment ever **AGAIN!**"

But Nora pressed on. "But come **OOON** Renny!" She complained as she stared back at him completely unfazed. "Why not?!"

"That's because you almost** DIED!**" The stoic huntsman informed making everyone blink at this surprising turn of events.

"Wait... how'd that happen?!" Pyrrha called out feeling rather insecure at the thought of anyone almost dying.

"Well..." The bubbly bomber sheepishly called out with a nervous giggle.

* * *

_**Another Flashback...**_

* * *

_"We did it! Our objective is complete!" A nine year old Nora cheered as she and a nine and a half year old Ren steeped a few steps backwards to marvel at their greatest creation. Said creation was most likely one of the most hazardous creations that the two of them had ever created._

_"... I don't think this is safe Nora." Ren warned as he stared at their finished product. From what they had made, they had used a large amount of sticky glue, Popsicle sticks, cut bits of coloured construction paper to decorate it and various adhesive types of tape to stick two single sized beds stacked atop one another to create the awesomeness that was called a bunk bed._

_Unfortunately, it looked like a giant wooden Ursa-trap that was ready to snap its jaws shut to any that would dare to rest their tired bodies in it's falsely securing mattress._

_"Of course it's safe Ren-Ren!" Nora stated as she rolled her eyes all while walking towards the metal construction ladder that they took from her father's garage to allow entry to the top bunk. "We used like five whole tubes of glue and two rolls of tape to make this the most coolest bunk bed in the whole wide world!"_

_A large sweat-drop formed on the young boy's head as he heard her friend's reasoning. "Uh, I don't think that cool means that it's safe." He voiced out as his magenta eyes caught slight movements of the bed swaying back and forth._

_"Of course it does silly!" The energetic ginger answered back as she pulled out a rather large book from her bookshelf. "It says so right here in this daponar-ditchionirby- m-my super smart word book!"_

_The young boy was blinking as he saw his friend place the rather large and colourful dictionary on her desk before turning towards the words they were searching for. After a whole minute of looking for the word cool, a loud "**AH HA!** I found it!" echoed in the room making the black-haired boy walk towards the commotion._

_Needless to say, he was surprised as he saw that the word cool did indeed mean the same word as safe! Sure he was curious as to why the page was a bright pink and that it was written in blue crayon... but who was he to question the book?_

_He was raised by his father who was raised by his grandfather to not question the writer who passed their knowledge through their literature._

_"... I still don't feel that this is safe." He sighed as he stared at the dripping white glue that was slowly pooling underneath one of the legs of the bottom bunk._

_Now Nora really didn't like the idea of her super amazing best friend being all this nervous when they could be having the times of their lives playing on the bunk bed. That was when a brilliant idea had appeared with her bedside lamp suddenly turned its self on. "I've got an idea!" Nora announced making the young boy tilt his head. "How about we do a test to see if it's safe?"_

_Ren had to admit, that was a pretty good idea. "How do we do that?" He questioned as he suddenly saw his friend climb into the bottom bunk._

_"It's easy really." Nora started out as she pointed upwards to the looming bed above her. "You can hop onto the top bunk while I make sure that everything is nice and secure down here at the bottom!"_

_"B-but you could get hurt!" The young boy cried out being very worried of his friend's well-being._

_Nora's response to his worrying was a simple, tomboyish, "**HA!** As if a bed can hurt someone like me!" She challenged while putting her hands on her hips._

_Seeing as there was no means to convince the girl from changing her mind with her now going into a series of "__**ABUP!**__" and "__**ZIP IT!**__", he had eventually given up and began his perilous climb up the metal ladder._

_"You there yet Ren-Ren?" Nora called out from down below as she lay her back against the pink blanket of her bed._

_"I-I'm on the top step!" He replied from up above. "What do I do now?"_

_"Now to make this test work, you have to do the hop part now!" The bubbly young child instructed._

_"Uh... okay." Ren gulped as he readied himself to leap all the way to the pillow that was resting peacefully on the bed._

_Now with the suspense now hanging in the air, Nora was practically shaking with excitement making her want to hum a little tune she had heard during a movie that involved two brothers. "Hmm-hmm~! This is how we do it!" She hummed as she stared at the bottom of the bed above her._

_The moment Ren had done a belly flop onto the top bunk as of the young Valkyrie's orders, the bed creaked very loudly making a loud *** SNAP!*** as many of the Popsicle sticks snapped in two causing the lumber to scatter all over the room with most of them sticking onto either the floor, the walls or even some of the furniture due to the adhesive substance still attached to them. With nothing to support the top bunk, the wooden Ursa bear trap quickly closed shut trapping its unfortunate victim within._

_"__**AH! NORA!**__" Ren cried out as he scurried to the edge of the bed he was on to check what was happening underneath. His face grew pale as he saw no sight of his childhood friend or her signature ginger hair. "Are you okay?!"_

_"__**RENNY! IT'S **__**DARK DOWN HERE!**__" Nora wailed from below. "__**THERE'S POPSICLE STICKS ON MY FAVOURITE SHIRT AND I THINK I GOT A BOO-BOO! HEEEELP!"**_

* * *

_**Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

"... And that's the reason why we're not going to make our own bunk beds." The seventeen year-old Ren finished with a sigh.

The other five huntresses except for Nora and Jaune were rendered speechless at the newest tale the were told. Pyrrha being the one whom was less affected seeing as she had never gotten a bunk bed in her life... though now that she had heard the story, she was starting to like the idea of never having one.

Team RWBY was an entirely different matter as they looked at the stoic boy with various emotions which ranged between being very concerned of their own as well as their teammate's well beings to just wanting to yell at the dunce who even came up with the idea!

Fortunately, it was only Weiss who was thinking of the latter.

"... I'm starting to think we should have just not made the bunk beds." Ruby whimpered quietly as she began to imagine the her bunk's ropes suddenly snapping in two destroying fort Rose in a rather large, cartooney explosion.

"You **THINK?!**" Weiss all but growled in a low voice as she imagine herself being fast asleep when all of a sudden she would be crushed leaving nothing but the broken corpse of her self. "I told you it was an incredibly dangerous idea!"

While that was happening, Nora could only complain in response. "But that was like a bazillion years ago!" She whined while having a firm grip of the unconscious blonde. "Besides, we have better access to stronger materials now! Not to mention that we can use something called **SUPER** glue!"

"Why can't you just understand that I don't want any of us to be flatten into pancakes?!"

As the childhood duo continued their argument, a particular little birdie had decided now would be a good time to step in.

"Why don't you guys just go to requisition?" The unknown voice suggested.

Everyone to say the least was quite startled at this new presence came out of nowhere! "Wha- who said that?!" Yang called out as she brandished her fashionable bracelets Ember Cecilia into deadly shotgun gauntlets, with Weiss, Pyrrha and Blake not that far behind. As she heard another step echo into the hallway, she loaded the barrel with a fresh shell before pointing it towards the surprising guest!

"H-hold on!" The new individual yelped as he stuck one hand forward to signify that he was friendly. "No need to be violent here!"

An awkward pause was present in the hallway as the other seven hunters that weren't unconscious now got a better look of this mysterious person. "... Um, who are you?" Pyrrha questioned as she tilted her head.

Surprisingly, Nora was quick to recognize this new arrival. "Oh! I know you!" Nora called out. "You're Dove Bronzewing! The other guy who was in our group!"

"Dove Brownwhat?" Ruby blinked making the heiress shake her head.

"Bronzewing." The new arrival clarified as he walked closer. "The name's Dove Bronzewing, member of Team CRDL."

"Hello!" The bubbly bomber greeted as she made her way closer to her project partner. "Where's the rest of your team?"

After introducing himself to the others as a friendly face, Dove was smiling from ear to ear when he remembered how his team was still stuck in the library with their respective groups still working on their assignments. "They're still busy." He answered back as he adjusted his arts equipment that was hooked around his right arm. "They're a bit jealous of how we're done while they still need to just do final touches on their assignments. I'm still surprised that we finished that fast."

"I know!" Nora agreed as she accidentally was about drop her passenger from how she was expressing herself. "It was all thanks to Jaune-Jaune's clever planning after all!"

The squinting artist blinked his already closed eyes as he registered the name she was talking about. "Huh... I really thought his name was James." He muttered to himself before looking among this new group of people in search of his signature blonde hair. "Well speaking of which, where is Jaune anyway? And what's with the burnt body?"

Everyone visibly flinched at the innocent question as they slowly brought their apologetic gazes to the young huntsman in question. "To answer your questions, Jaune _is_ the burnt body." Blake clarified making the young man's eyebrows rise at a rockets pace. His eyes still very squinted.

Dove was rather disturbed as he got a better look at their third member of their already finished project. " **UWAH!** What happened?!"

"Uh... You don't want to know." Ren answered back making Dove Bronzewing shiver in fear as he saw the young man release a spark of electricity from his charred, blonde locks. What sort of inhumane suffering he was subjugated to in order to be reduced to this charred unconscious pile of ash?!

... Ruby was the first to break this rather awkward moment. "Um... Say didn't you say something about requ-watch-a-ma-call-it?"

The stunned Dove shook his head as he suddenly recalled some of the words he had mentioned earlier. "Oh... **OH!** T-that's right!" He exclaimed as he readjusted his posture. "Like I said, have you guys tried checking with requisition yet?" A pregnant pause had surfaced when the seven hunters simply tilted their heads at this mysterious word. "Are... are you guys serious?" He questioned with mild disbelief.

"That word sound familiar for some reason." Yang wondered aloud making some of them nod their head in agreement.

After a few seconds, Weiss was the first to realize what the Requisition Department specialized in and could only face palm at how such a thing existed. "I can't believe I forgot that was there..." She groaned as a few more were quick to catch on. It even said so on the pamphlet! The few that were still oblivious to what the heck they were talking about was Ruby, Nora, Blake and of course Jaune.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nora inquired as she wanted to know more about this strange place that made people smack their faces left and right.

Fortunately, Dove was the one who's face that wasn't covered by their hand. "Well... how I explain it." He hummed in thought while scratching his chin. "Requisition is basically a place where students like us as well as teachers go to whenever they need something." Seeing as some of them were still confused, more specifically Nora and Ruby, he pulled out his sketchbook and doodled a well detailed, little diagram. When he was done, he brought his sketchbook to face the crowd. "To make it easier for you, just imagine a store that sells just about anything. In fact, that's how I was able get all my art supplies after all."

A look of understanding could be evident on their faces as they saw the sort of things that they could obtain. "Wait a minute, they have bunk beds?" Ren asked curiously. He was quite surprised when he nodded his head.

"Oo! What about posters?" Yang called out in hopes of obtaining more Achieve Men merchandise.

"Of course they do!" The squinting artist replied. "Last time I was there, there was school supplies, frying pans, curtains, alarm clock, uniforms-"

"Uniforms?" Weiss repeated in slight awe. Yang, Blake and Pyrrha perking up like meercats on high alert.

"Definitely!" Dove answered before his face quickly turned serious. "Though I'd hurry up if I were you."

"What makes you say that?" Pyrrha questioned at the sudden seriousness of the situation.

"Apparently there was some sort of mix up with the girls uniforms." Dove stated as he glanced at the huntresses. Surprisingly, it was only Nora and Ruby who didn't seem to be uncomfortable in the slightest. "Most of the first years that I saw were there trying to find uniforms that will 'fit better with their figure.' Their words not mine."

The heiresses eyes narrowed as she turned her head towards the direction of whence the lone member if team CRDL had come from. The was no way she was going to endure her oversized skirt anytime longer. "**Where. Is it?**" She practically demanded in a scary, primal tone.

Sweat was beginning to form on Dove's forehead as the atmosphere suddenly got colder. "U-uh the requisition o-office? I-its down the hall, n-next to the cafeteria on the r-right! Please don't hurt me." He replied as he scrunched his to brace for impact. That was when a quick ***Woosh!* **could be heard dashing past his right side at incredible speeds! Before he could retain a better stance, three more ***Woosh!***'s sped past making Dove spin in place making him very dizzy. Four dusty clouds could be seen making him spin for a few seconds. His eyes were practically spinning despite the fact that he was squinting all the time before shaking his head to remove the dizziness from himself.

With his sense of sight bow slowly returning to him, he spotted that only four remained. He wasn't surprised that the Ren fellow was still there but was pleasantly surprised that both Ruby and Nora were present. "... Is she always that scary?" He asked innocently.

Ruby was sheepishly scratching the back of her head when she head the comment about her best teammate ever. "Hehe... not usually." The young huntress confessed. "But as team leader of team RWBY, its my duty to make sure she's not as scary!"

"How's that coming along anyway?" Ren wondered as he brought his attention to the little scythe wielder.

"Well we're making some progress." Ruby beamed with pride. "We're trying to teach her how to not explode all the time."

"But I though it was my job to make the explosions!" Nora whined as she looked at her friend with a look that clearly meant 'how could betray me like that my dearest friend?'

"I think that's the wrong type of explosion Nora." Dove pointed out making the bubbly bomber blink in surprise.

"... There's more than one type of explosion?" Nora questioned before she began thinking deeply at this unfamiliar phenomenon. There were her signature ones that made a pink explosion with every grenade she launched for Magnhild... but what kind of other explosive could she create?! "Hmm... This is going to be harder than I thought."

Ren was getting a little bit scared at what thought process his childhood friend was conjuring up at this very moment. "What are you thinking about Nora?" He wondered rather hesitantly.

The bubbly bomber could only shrug her shoulders. "Eh, nothing important... But for now, Jaune-Jaune needs to nap someplace else than on me! My arms are getting tired!" She decreed before facing her project partner. "Where are you heading off to anyway?"

"Who, me?" Dove questioned as he pointed towards himself. "Ah, I'll probably be outside just to draw and paint or whatever. Since I've got all this free time on my hands, I may as well."

Now accepting such a reasonable answer, Nora nodded her head before turning towards the hallway that led to the infirmary! "Right! We'll cya later then Birdman! Come on Renny! Ruby! The sooner we drop off Jaune-Jaune, the sooner we can check on how Weissy pants is doing! That, and the fact that I want to check out the kinds of bunk beds they have already built! Nora **AWAY!**" That was when she began her rather brisk walk to completing her objective. Her partner being shaken a little uncomfortably with each passing step.

"N-Nora! Wait up!" Ruby cried out as she ran towards the reckless disiplinarian. "You're supposed to carry him **CAREFULLY!** Not shake him like a ragdoll!"

As the two short huntresses quickly disappeared into the distance, Ren sighed before turning towards the chuckling Birdman. "... Well, I wish you good luck on your drawing." He groaned tiredly as he heard the sounds of a certain friend ***Yelp!*** from possibly getting zapped again.

"Good luck!" Dove comforted as he saw the stotic boy run towards his childhood friend. With the hallway now housing only the squinting artist, he continued his journey making his way in search for inspiration.

***GROWL!***

... But first things first, He was hungry!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

* * *

**FINALLY! At long last I've finally finished this chapter that was not fully centralized on Jaune getting hurt! So many things have happened in this chapter that are simply building up to the hilarity that is awaiting in the next chapter! **

**But hey would you look at that! Forgotten side characters like Dove Bronzewing are gonna be getting cameos and important roles for the spotlight! They deserve it after all. Like, do you guys know how many times people were like "Who?" whenever his name was brought up?! The poor poor souls. **

**Then there's the references! Oh so many references! Especially the one about the bunk beds! I've been waiting to write that little tid bit for the longest time and now it finally has the perfect opportunity to shine! **

**But now comes the many mysteries that are approaching! What sort of magical awesome powers will the blonde knight have now that fire dust has been infused into his system?**

**How will everyone take advantage of this information of there being a requisitional department built within campus?!**

**What sort of mad experiments will take place now that Nora is aware of the fact that she can drastically improve her arsenal?!**

**WILL WEISS EVER FIX HER SKIRT DILEMMA?!**

**... I dunno! Well actually I do but first I've got to actually write it out which still takes awhile. So please be patient like you've been these summer days and I'll try my best to keep on providing em!**

**So drop a favourite and/or a follow to keep on reading this funny story or even a nice reviews/ helpful constructive criticism to point out anything that needs pointing at to help me improve this story! Communication is important after all since it's shaped this story into the hilarity that it is now!**

**Oh! And don't forget to drop of suggestions for the story or anything to the possible wacky types of unique yet useful explosives that Nora can conduct. ****Sure there's the cluster bombs or the landmines or even the paint bombs but those are usually over used! **

**I'm talking about original explosives that one that shoot out sparkles onto any surface that can blind their opponents by simply flashing a powerful flashlight onto the sparkles (Perfect for making parties even better)! OH or maybe a type of bomb that when it blows up it creates a sound wave that really, REALLY irritates dogs (Beowolves *Cough!* *Cough!*) You know stuff like that.**

**Well, I've said everything that I've wanted to say and I want to thank you guys for sticking around and enjoying my story. With what I always say, This is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**REVIEWER'S RESPONSE!**

* * *

**[P.S.] Okay so I tried out the thing where I just privately message everyone who posted a review two chapters ago... well let's just say it didn't really work out that well. One being that most of you guys disabled your PM's thing so I can't even say hi, and Two being that I can't really talk to guest reviewers since I cant message PM them because they are... guests. So I'm going back to how I usually respond to the reviews and that's FINAL! Ok? OK! Now here you go!**

**dracohalo117: **Thank's for enjoying the chapter! I hope you enjoy this one that I just wrote too! :D

**CalligoMiles: **Yes he has! He's been configured into a being that is beyond our comprehension! What could this possibly mean?! as for the button pressing, they couldn't help it! they're all so shiny after all! XD

**OBSERVER01: **Thanks! And yes lot's of personality has been portrayed! As for the human torch thing? Just keep on reading! I'll make sure it's not super OP! :)

**Wild card in the deck: **It's an overall transformation that will be taking place for as long as he lives. As for what will happen? I'm still thinking that bit though. Thanks for being patient with me any update rates and I hope that you too will stay nice and healthy! :D

**DocSlendy: oooOOO! **A battle of affection which is centralized around Jaune-Jaune?! That will indeed be interesting! And yes, all these grownups were children before and even now they still will act childish which is always welcome in this fanfic! As for Keep on Groundkeeping, I'm not sure how that story is gonna progress anymore. Though just keep in touch! :)

**ODST110: **Thanks for always pointing out the errors that I missed as I try to proofread it. I really appreciate it! And no the sound effects usually aren't like that, I tried something new with how the sound effects to make them pop out more. :)

**Momijifan Low-Ki: **Poor Poor Pyrrha indeed. I Have something in store that will REALLY drive in the nail of that but it wont be happening until WAY LATER! as for what happened to Mr. Port, We'll let him go on one of his long tangents somewhere in the story that will explain how he got that restraining order. :P

**Guest: **... Maybe? I've still got to finalize the details of this new-found power! :/

**Benthino: **The Arc bloodline is filled to the BRIM with heroes of spectacular skills, gifts and feats! He will indeed become a badass in his own hilarious way or my name isn't Nutshop! :)

**Noob6: **It sounds neat... Though i don't want him to suddenly be super overpowered. :/

**ForeignNinja: **You're welcome! :D

**Guest: **Well everyone's gotta interact to make the story more lifelike! :P

**TheMAO17: **Thanks for your constructive advice. I admit I did indeed get very carried away and really was quite unaware of the amounts of suffering that Jaune-Jaune had endure through the span of 27 chapters. Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'll tone down the pain and suffering and be respectful and distribute it to everyone else! That way, everything stays fair and we all get a good laugh! I just hope that you'll still be reading this story of mine and be willing to point out anything necessary! By the way, you were right on the epic twist! XD

**Ranger Station Charlie: **Not really sure. I was just thinking of the lines of him being able to breathe fire... sure that does sound quite powerful but right now I'm trying to think up an appropriate consequence that's not TOO punishing. The ice cream idea sounds hilarious, though he is the kind of fellow who ADORES ice cream like how Ruby enjoys cookies! I'd be too much for him to bear! D:

**William Wiltrose: **Apparently she's a Myrmidon according to Monty Oum's discussion about her character, though in my opinion she's also a spartan because of her shield as well as her badass bronze clothes. :D

**Guest: **The answers to Professor Port's prohibition from the Combat Arena will be made clear in due time... as for the Arkos stuff, I'll leave that to someone else. I like how Nora's Arc is sailing at the moment. :)

**Guest: **Oh he'll be more than a fire knight I assure you... Just not quite yet though. :)

**Fayrari: **Oh you shall see! and it will indeed be hilarious to boot! :D

**shikyoseinen: **He may be blessed to survive almost every situation by a hair's width... though even he would know the unfortunateness of the fact that he didn't have his shield on him. :I

**NugiSpringield: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Also I love the show Negima! :D

**hihiozabimaru: **Well he doesn't get that much character in the spotlight as most and everyone just loves to make him seem like a total jackass... I say** SCREW THAT NOTION **and I'ma make him someone who's got some funny personality! Though his healthiness is a given since he's a team leader now and must be responsible for the well-being of both his teammates and his chiseled muscles! XD

**Drake58: **You're not the only one who's asked that question... and no he won't be a human torch. That's **WAY** too **OP!** :O

**A Random Reader: **Okay. :)

**dragoon109: **It's supposed to be funny! if you're sense of humor is unable to accept the fact that the main characters will be in unfortunate situations which revolve around him suffering for our amusement... you may need to bring your attention elsewhere. :I

**BladeofHell56: **Oh definitely! His father taught him so! XD


	30. It's a Hard Knock Life For Weiss

**Greetings everyone! Nutshop here to release the next chapter of Nora's Arc! I don't really have much to talk about besides Jaune's fiery new power! So with this new mutation, he is now able to breathe fire which is like an amazing superpower (That ISN'T his semblance)! As for what other benefits he will now obtain now that fire dust now courses through his veins… I'm not entirely sure! Not to mention that he's not entirely aware of this mysterious power since he's not a science guy whatsoever… that and the fact he's just becoming conscious this chapter. Not to mention there has to be a drawback to his power (Which I am currently still debating at the moment)! That way, Jaune's not so incredibly overpowered at the get-go cause of his accidental gift.**

**Also! Some interaction between the main pairing is in order since they haven't interacted for quite some time despite the fact that only… an hour, thirty minutes passed throughout from the beginning of Jaune Vs Pyrrha to where this chapter will begin. So be sure to be prepared for some fluff that is inbound for this chapter!**

**Also be sure to cover your butts for the grumpy and memorable heiress who will make things very humorous thanks to the question I asked last chapter!**

**Oh! And thanks you guys for some of the possible grenade ideas for the bubbly bomber's arsenal! Borrowing the words of Headmaster Ozpin, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an… _interesting_ year."**

**I think that's everything for now… So I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**It's a Hard Knock Life... For Weiss**

* * *

"Look! We're here!" Nora announced as the quartet of friends had finally spotted the infirmary several meters away. "So do we just drop Jaune-Jaune off here and then go or something or what?"

"I don't really remember that much last time we were here." Ruby sheepishly admitted as they approached the sliding-glass double doors. "All we did was follow the doctors that carried you two on one of those rolling beds and we were told to wait outside."

"In any case, we should just get our leader taken care of." Ren stated as the two doors automatically parted way to unveil the inside of the infirmary. As the walking trio plus the electrocuted Jaune-Jaune ushered themselves inside, they were greeted by a female receptionist who adorned a typical pink nurse's outfit.

"Hello and welcome to the Beacon Infirmary." She greeted politely as she slowly brought her attention from the computer screen towards the newest patients. "How may I help you tod-" she suddenly stopped talking when she suddenly recognized the blonde, injured boy that was currently being carried by his partner. "Honestly Miss Valkyrie...Why is it that it's this poor boy that seems to be harmed whenever your group comes here?"

"It's not always our fault." The disciplinarian defended with a huff. "It was a Robeowolf that did this to him this time!"

The receptionist blinked a few times as she processed what she had heard. "I'm sorry a... a Robeowolf you say?" She repeated as she attempted to fill in yet another form for the doctor to examine.

"Yeah! It was one of those super cool robots that looks like Beowolf with those super cool hydraulic claws and fangs tazers!" Ruby explained in fine detail coupled with a few poses and sound effects to enhance the ferocity that had struck down her friend.

"I see... If that's the case then, why don't you bring him to one of the rooms here." The receptionist instructed before relaying a holographic map onto one of the screens above herself. "Just drop him at room 101 in the hallway to your right and one of our doctors will be there shortly to examine him."

"Okee dokee!" Nora replied before making her way to their newest destination. "Come on you guys! We've got a Jaune-Jaune to deliver!"

The two in question were quick to follow behind her with Ren reminding her friend of something important. "Remember to gently put him down onto the bed than dropping him onto the floor!"

After hearing the sounds of the bubbly bomber saying, "Oooh! Got it Renny!", Ruby brought her attention to the green gunmen with a curious glance. "Wait what was that about?"

"Nora takes things quite literally whenever people ask her things." Ren sighed as he remembered the amount of damage she had caused due to misinterpreting it into something else. "There was this one time where she destroyed the ground with Magnhild when we were going on a camping trip with my family. Apparently she said that my father told her to _hit the road_."

The receptionist couldn't help but chuckle at the story the fleeting young man was telling before she activated her earpiece. "Excuse me doctor? We've got a patient coming... It's Mister Arc again... I've directed them to room 101... No I don't need a coffee; I've already got tea... Are we really going to have this conversation again Doctor-?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Hellooo?" Nora greeted to the emptiness that was room 101. "Is anybody hooome?"

"Is it empty?" Ruby wondered aloud as she peeked inside the room.

"It seems to be the case." Ren replied as he examined the medical supplies that lined the counter.

"Hmm... Oh lookie! There are the beds!" The bubbly bomber exclaimed as she spotted two familiar beds. She was quick to make her approach and was about to toss her partner and score the win of a lifetime... But had slowed down drastically after seeing the shaking head of Ruby and the frown of her childhood friend.

With their leader and friend now safely snug in the comforts of the infirmary bed, Nora was quick to strike a victorious pose. "**Mission Complete!**" She cheered with a beaming smile on her face as she imagined flashing lights and confetti appearing behind her.

"… You guys hear that?" The young leader wondered aloud as her ears picked up feint sounds of victory fanfare playing somewhere in the room.

"That's just Nora being Nora." The green gunmen sighed before turning towards his unconscious leader. "Though I wonder when he'll wake up."

"I know what you mean." Ruby nodded as she made her way towards her first friend's bedside. "He did get really zapped after all. You think he's gonna be okay?"

A pink gloved hand clasped the worried red-head's shoulder making her turn around to see the bubbly shine a comforting smile. "Don't you worry Ruby." Nora reassured. "Like your sister said a chapter ago, Jaune-Jaune here is as tough as nails! Not to mention he always has a way of getting back up after getting hurt."

A small smile formed on the red reaper's face as she recalled the amazing moves the blonde knight was able to achieve during his duel with the renowned Invincible Girl of Mistral. "That… that is true."

To further soothe her worries, a loud ***Groowl!*** had emanated from Jaune's stomach followed by him murmuring something in the lines of, "Ugh… sand…wich." Before rolling his head to the side and falling back asleep.

An awkward silence filled the infirmary before the three occupants began to quietly laugh at the oddness of this situation without waking the poor boy up. "From the sounds of things I'd say he's hungry." Ren hummed in amusement. "Why don't we go and grab him something for when he wakes up."

The two huntresses couldn't help but agree as they could feel their stomachs demanding food. "Good thinking Renny!" Nora complimented as she motioned the other two towards the door. "While we go and grab our own food, we'll get him the biggest, bestest sandwich in the whole wide world!"

"I don't think the cafeteria would have something that big Nora." The young leader frowned as she recalled the selection of sandwiches that would fit the criteria. "The largest size that they had for a sandwich was a foot-long."

"... Darn." The bubbly bomber cursed before her mind conjured an answer to this problem. "**OH!** I know! What if we _make_ Jaune-Jaune the biggest, bestest sandwich in the whole wide world!"

The young huntress couldn't help but ***Gasp!*** at such an idea. "That… is… **PERFECT**!" Ruby cheered with a smile. "And we could like, make it like… like **THIS** big!" That was when she stretched her arms as far apart as she could.

"**YEAH!**" Nora agreed with a growing grin. "And then we'll add like the fanciest sounding foodstuffs that we can find! Something like Oregano! Or even… Basil."

"Whoa… I don't even know what those are." Ruby admitted in complete awe.

Nora was quick to agree. "Neither do I, but man does that sound really **FANCY**!"

Now Ren couldn't help but sweat drop at how getting his leader a sandwich for lunch changed to making him some sort of massive meal fit for a king! "Um, aren't you two going a bit overboard on this?" He question as he crossed his arms. "All we're doing is just grabbing Jaune some lunch. Not to mention that you aren't really allowed to cook Nora."

***Psh!*** "Renny, It's just a sandwich!" The disciplinarian stated as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to burn down a kitchen like I did last time with just a sandwich. Not to mention that you're going to be the head chef!"

Ren blinked a few times trying to retain the information. "… Oh." Was all he said. He was originally going to not participate in this sandwich, but after years and years of enduring the bubbly bomber, his only option was to simply resigned to his fate and nod his head. "What are you going to do anyway?"

"I'm going to be the sandwich planner!" Nora announced as she puffed her chest proudly. "It was my idea after all and we've got to make it look just like the one in my head!"

"And don't forget about me!" Ruby huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "I can do the chopping!"

The green gunman could only sigh at how committed the two were in making Jaune his lunch. "Right then, after we eat, we'll ask one of the kitchen staff to let us make Jaune his sandwich… okay?"

As the two nodded their heads in understanding, the two huntresses were leisurely make their way to the cafeteria dragging the green huntsman with them. "Oh boy! I can't wait to see the look of Jaune-Jaune's face when we bring him his lunch." Nora confessed with a smile, her arm still hooked around Renny's armpit. "He'll probably say something like-"

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Requisition Department…**

* * *

"What do you mean you're sold out on skirts my size?!" Weiss demanded as both her well-manicured fists slammed down onto the mahogany counter top rattling some of the belongings she had recently purchased.

The head of the requisition department, an elderly engineer with cracked glasses to really emphasize his eyes all while being confined into a wheelchair, shook his head in frustration at this upset student in front of him. "Like I've **SAID **Ricey," He grumbled trying to massage his balding head to soothe headache that was beginning to form. "We don't **HAVE** any more skirts your size! We ran out like an hour ago!" He defended with equal volume as he checked on his metal dentures in a glass of water.

"This is an **OUTRAGE**!" She cried out in rage. "How is it that they have new uniforms whilst I have to endure the suffering of this atrocious skirt?!" That was when she point out towards her three companions Blake, Pyrrha and Yang before pointing towards her extra-large sized skirt that was folded neatly on the middle of the counter top. "And for the last time, my name is **WEISS**!"

The black bowed huntress was currently browsing the available types of bookshelves that would liven up her little nook of their dorm room (all while subtly examining the many hidden compartments that the requisitionist had mentioned during their private chat).

The red headed myrmidon was browsing the isles up and down with a small shopping cart half-way filled with many necessary supplies for training a particular blonde leader ***Cough!*** Jaune ***Cough!*** with a few how-to dating books carefully hidden underneath the wooden blades and padding.

While the other two huntresses were still shopping, the blonde brawler was happily lounging on her recently purchased, yellow beanbag chair which was by far, the most comfiest thing her well-endowed buzzom had sat upon with a few Achieve-Men posters and a small pun book that would no doubt keep her entertained for **MONTHS**!

"That's because we still had uniforms their size still in stock! It's not that hard to understand!" The old shopkeeper retorted grumpily as he pointed towards the uniform racks that held a variety of sized uniforms for men, women, and Fauni who were born with extra appendages to ensure maximum comfort. The rack that was labeled 'Women's uniform: size S' was completely barren of any uniforms making the heiress even more upset. "Our next shipments of uniforms won't be arriving until… wait I forget when. Um... just hold on for a second will you?"

The crippled old man rolled his wheelchair towards the back end cabinet before he began to rummage around the many drawers and shelves in search of his important shipping manifest making quiet complaints as to where it had hidden this time. After a few more seconds of searching and the sounds of many boxes falling down, a proud "Ah **HA!**" made all the shoppers snap from what they were doing. "So to answer your question Rice-"

"Weiss!" The heiress corrected with gritted teeth and a twitching brow. "It's Weiss **SCHNEE!**"

The elderly engineer could only glare at the interrupting, flat chested brat that just didn't stop bugging her. "Ricey, Icey, it all sounds the same to me so whatever! Anyways, the next shipment for uniforms your size is... In about six to nine months."

"Sixty nine **MONTHS?!**" Weiss gasped at sheer amount of time she would have to endure wearing that dreaded skirt. If what he said was true, she would be forced to endure its loose grip for the rest of her time at Beacon!

"No! I said six **TO** nine months!" He corrected before rubbing his ears from hearing her yell all the time. "Yeesh! What are you, a parrot with a hearing problem?" After hearing that last insult, Weiss was about to simply leap over the counter and show this old timer the consequences of enraging the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company but was promptly stopped by the strong blonde brawler lifting her off her feet and hooking her arms.

"Whoa there ice queen." Yang stated as she struggled to maintain the heiress from maiming the old man that was unintentionally pushing all her buttons. "You need to calm down and chill a little bit."

"Miss Yo-Yo has a good point!" The old man agreed with the blonde brawler with a nod of his balding head before snapping his cleaned dentures back into his mouth rather sloppily.

…To say that the two huntresses-in-training were mildly disgusted was quite an understatement.

"Wait... Why are you calling me a yo-yo?" Yang questioned as she stared at the old man who kept on giving everyone such strange nicknames.

"It's so that I can remember customers better!" He huffed as he stared into her lilac eyes. "I call you Yo-Yo since you keep going back and forth trying to figure out which one of them boy band posters would work best for your dorm room. Ninja kitty is what I call your... partner was it? That's because she reminds me of my old pet cat that keeps hiding all over the place. And of course red paintbrush since her hair looks like the bristles of a paintbrush that's red." That was when he picked up a broken metal boomerang that was bent weirdly with several, sharp bite marks linging its smooth surface. "Though If I were to be honest Miss Yo-yo, you remind me of a boomerang seeing as you can't stop sitting back down on that bean bag couch!"

A fiendish smirk emerged from the blonde brawler's face making Weiss frown at what was about to happen. "Yang, don't you say it!" She warned still stuck in her grasp. "You better not make another one of those atrocious pun!"

"Well if that's the case then." Yang started out before subconsciously dropping the heiress to retrieve her aviators. "You should probably call me… a '_Yang_'arang!"

Three groans could be heard throughout the requisitional store making them cringe at the blonde boomerang's terrible, unnecessary pun. Though Yang was not paying to those humorless huntresses as she was grinning ear to ear at the elderly man that was laughing loudly at what he had heard. "**HA**! That's brilliant!" He complimented as he wiped a youthful tear from his eyes. "A Yangarang! It beats the nickname I had for you by a long shot!"

Yang was on the verge of tears at how someone at long last was able to understand her. No longer did she care about how this old timer being a bit gross and balding, anyone that could laugh and realize a good pun was** A-OK** in her books!

Weiss was a different story entirely. "Wait a minute... If you just give us nicknames, why am I branded with something so tiny as rice?!"

After catching his breath for a few seconds, he faced the heiress who had just picked herself off from the carpeted ground. "Well the to answer that is really easy!" He explained before grabbing a grain of rice with his wrinkled finger. "For starters, it matches your hair and and clothes since it's white, it rhymes with you name and it makes me ask the question of _'__Weiss__'_ so serious?" Two sets of laughter erupted once more.

"That is the worst reason for me to even be-"

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to talk when other people are speaking?" The elderly engineer frowned making the heiress blink before growling quiet curses at him. "Now where was I agai- Ah now I remember! There's more of a symbolic meaning to your nickname! You look like the kind of lady who would be able to make good change in the future." Now the four girls had stopped at what they were currently doing to listen at this rather surprising turn of events. "If you were this little grain of rice, it really does look insignificant all by itself in this big mighty world that we all call my counter top." That was when he pulled out more grains onto the counter and continued his words of wisdom. "And that goes with all of you actually, you may be still be at this school working on boring homework that you would rather ignore than even touch it. On your own you may think you can't do much, but by working together and completing your training, you'll be the leaders of the next generation of hunters and huntresses one day to protect all who live in it." That was when a feint ding was heard along the side of his little space to signify that something was finished cooking. As he rolled his wheelchair to his precious rice cooker, he retrieved a clean bowl and grabbed his afternoon snack before rolling back to his original position. "And to top it off, the fruits of your actions will bloom and change the world into something that is wonderful for all to enjoy! Like my lunch!" He then was diving into his lunch with a mild bit of ferocity like a lion that was hungry.

Weiss was... unexpectedly stupefied at how deep a simple grain of rice had brought about such an important lesson from on of the most unlikeliest of individuals. She then began to examine the grain of rice that was tossed at her from a new perspective making her grin as well as the other huntresses in their vicinity to really soak in their responsibilities in becoming huntresses. "I... I don't know what to say." She said rather quietly making the old man stop and stare before grinning at the heiress.

Unbeknownst to Weiss, the old requisitionist shot a particular look at the blonde brawler that notified her that something hilarious was about to take place.

"Well... I also forgot one last important fact about the significance of your nickname." He proclaimed while making his face appear as one of those typical wise sages in video games... Though when he brought the grain of rice to an eye level so that the heiress was right behind it, his seriousness disappeared at the tip of a hat before turning into one of childish immaturity. "It also represents the size of your chest! **HA!**"

A particular sound of glass shattering could be heard somewhere behind the old man's counter which symbolized the respect Weiss had for this old perverted geezer as rage once again built up inside her. This was the last straw. This shriveled, uncouth barbarian had just unleashed the wrath of the Weissburg and was going to capsize his dinky old ship with a whole lot of violence.

... She was also going to extend her rage towards a particular blonde brawler seeing as she was laughing just as hard as the old man.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Nora's group...**

* * *

"By the way, where is everyone?" Nora wondered aloud on their way to the cafeteria.

"If memory serves me correctly, I believe they quickly headed for requisition." Ren confirmed as he recalled how the squinting artist was being intimidated by a particular angry heiress.

"Huh... Any idea where that is?" The red reaper wondered aloud as they arrived at the entrance of the cafeteria. Suddenly, there was the sounds of an elderly man and a young female screaming followed by something getting hit relentlessly with a blunt object emanating nearby.

"What's that noise?!" Nora questioned as she noticed it was coming from that store right beside the food court."Sounds like troublemaker!" That was when a dastardly sinister smile stretched across her face as she polished her disciplinarian badge with one swipe of her sleeve to make it sparkle bright. "At long last! Someone needs their legs broken!" She declared before dashing towards the source of the mayhem.

"This isn't going to end well." Ren sighed in defeat as he walked towards the requisitions office with the young leader in tow.

When they arrived at the store entrance, they were greeted at the sight of the ginger disciplinarian crouching stealthily behind a sign that was mentioning twenty percent off on papers, pens and frying pans. "Nora?" Ruby started out as they approached her location. Before she got an answer, both herself and the green gunman were dragged down behind her followed by a not so subtle ***Shush!*** from the bubbly bomber.

"Look over there!" She half whispered half yelled all while gesturing towards the inside of the store. The the two huntresses plus Ren soon took a hesitant peek inside the requisition department store and paled when they saw the source of the screaming.

On the carpeted ground with several large bumps on the heads were two bloodied bodies. From their perspective, it looked like the two victims were an elderly man, and a blonde haired lady who looked oddly familiar. Both had their limbs sprawled along the carpeted floor twitching violently no doubt from the pain inflicted on them. They could also see the tattered remains of what looked like a wheelchair followed by little foam balls scattered everywhere that are usually found in one of those beanbag cushions.

And speaking of beanbag cushions... The criminal of beating up these two victims was looming over them with one hand wielding the remains of what appeared to be a yellow beanbag chair with her other hand curled up into a smoking fist which no doubtedly been the cause of all of those injuries. Her eyes were glowing crimson red which in their opinions was really, **REALLY** scary! Standing behind her were two taller girls that looked eerily similar to evil henchmen with their arms crossed no doubt to hide their bloodied hands from doing their dastardly deed.

"Those fiends... How could they do such a thing?" Ren frowned at the sight of an elderly man beaten to an inch of his life.

"We've got to do something!" Ruby decreed as she stared back at the cruel students. "But what can we do?! We're not allowed to harm other students!"

"You might not be able to... But I can." Nora cackled as she cracked her knuckles with the intent to deliver some justice! "Right! So while you can't hurt them, Renny can go and save them while Ruby can be help me with stopping them in their tracks! I'll use my super amazing disiplinarian powers to stop her from harming anyone else ever again! Or at least until their legs are all healed up."

"B-but if you do that, it'll be two versus three! They're probably older year students and they look pretty tall!" Ruby calculated with worry.

"Don't worry Ruby!" Nora comforted as she gripped her shoulders. "I've got a plan against that."

"If you sat so Nora. On the count of three we go... Okay?" The young red leader issued gaining two approving nods from her temporary teammates. "One..."

* * *

**Back to Weiss and company...**

* * *

"That was a little uncalled for Weiss." Blake discouraged as she glared at her teammate with a disapproving eye. Yang she could clearly understand why she was now laying on the ground... But to attack a crippled, unarmed elderly man? That was simply going way too far.

"B-but they started it!" The heiress objected as she pointed towards the rice that was scattered alongside a small ceramic bowl. "Those perverted knaves had the nerve to humiliate me and my dignity and I wasn't going to stand for it any longer!"

"But still, was it wise to use the beanbag and the wheelchair to assault them?" Pyrrha pointed out all while staring at the little foam ball that were scattered about everywhere.

"I'll cover the cost later." The heiress dismissed with a wave of her hand. That was when a pained ***Cough!*** and a raspy wheeze could be heard emanating from the pile of two bodies. "So... Still alive are you?" She snarled with her face twisted into one of rage.

* * *

"Two..? What the- Nora why are you lifting me up?"

* * *

"Any last words you perverted rapscallion?" She asked as she slowly approached the downed huntress

"Hehe...***Cough!*** yes actually." The injured brawler grumbled as she pulled herself up from the ground.

"... Worth it."

Those two simple words only drove the white heiress into a more pissed off mood than a few moments ago and was about to deliver the final blow when a particular scream caught her attention.

"...What that sound?" Pyrrha questioned as she turned towards the black bowed huntress. "For some reason that sounds a lot lik-" She couldn't finish her train of thought when all of a sudden she felt something powerful strike at her back.

Time had sudden slowed down at a snails pace as a series of unfortunate events were taking place at that instant. The red headed myrmidon could feel the air escape her lungs as the torpedo dug deeper into her back sending her own two feet off the ground. Blake who was currently beside the poor girl had instinctively leapt out of harms and was wide eyed at the person that had attacked her. When she caught a glimpse of her face, she was quite shocked when she saw her young leader headbutt Pyrrha's back at terrifying speeds.

"Ruby?!" She called out in slow motion as she continued to stare at the two redheads fly towards the clothing rack.

"**NORA! WHYYYYYY?!**" The unfortunate projectile wailed in fear for being tossed like some sort of billiards dart.

While that was happening, Weiss slowly turned her head around to see what the commotion was all about when she had seen the silhouette of a particular disiplinarian dashing towards her at frightening speeds! "**WHAT THE-**" ***OOF!*** she couldn't finish her sentence of surprise seeing as she was tackled by the sheer momentum of the assailant and tumbling down onto the ground.

As for Ren... He couldn't help but blink at the sheer recklessness of his childhood friend's plan and could only shake his head back and fourth very slowly due to the slow-motion effects taking place.

Now running at normal speed, the sounds of bodies crashing on opposite sides of the Requisition Department Store could be heard followed by objects of various sizes falling off the walls, shelves before having direct collision courses towards Ruby and Pyrrha. Nora was fortunate enough to not get booped on the head from various object seeing as she was current cradling the troublemaker below her.

"Alright Jerkface!" Nora declared very loudly being caught up in the moment of instilling justice. "You're in trouble of attacking innocent pedestrians! Before you say anything, you have the right to **ZIP** **IT** as I break your legs... Weissy?"

"**NORA!** Unhand me you explosive fool!" The heiress shouted all while struggling to free herself from her confinement. Unfortunately, it proved unsuccessful seeing as the powerhouse was much too strong for her. At the school supplies isle, a certain red-head was beginning to stir from the pile of paper and pencil cases.

"...Owie." Ruby whimpered as she cupped her forehead to soothe her injury. "That's going to leave a bump." As she caught a better glimpse of her surroundings, all she could see were school supplies littered all along the ground followed by a familiar bow peeking into the isle she and the bad guy had been sent to. "...Blake? What are you doing here?"

"... Did you just head butt into Pyrrha's back?" Blake questioned making the young leader flinch at what she had done.

"I did **WHAT?!**" She gasped before feeling a small rumble from beneath her. When her silver eyes spotted emerald orbs fluttering awake, Ruby was quick to hop her friends stomach before placing herself into a bowing position. "I-I'm so sorry Pyrrha!" She apologized profusely all while keeping her head downwards as if ashamed and not worthy to face her.

"Q-quite alright R-Ruby." She reassured be for wincing at the pain pulsing at her back.

"So..." The black bowed huntress wondered aloud all while staring at the complaining heiresses and the first year disiplinarian. "Why were you two attacking us?"

"Well it's a long story..." Ruby warned as she brought herself as well as helped the trapped Spartan from the school supplies. "It first started off with me, Nora and Ren dropping off Jaune back at the infirmary waiting for him to get better. Then all of a sudden Ren had the idea of wanting to grab some lunch for Jaune so that he has something to eat when he wakes up but Nora and I wanted it to be like super special and stuff! So then she decided that it would be super cool if we made him like the yummiest, awesomest sandwich which is going to be like thiiiis **BIG** and before you ask it's Ren who's going to make it since he's like the chef and what not. Nora's in charge of figuring out how the sandwich is going to look like while I'll be doing all the choppy choppy stuff since I admit, I'm a pretty mean chef myself! Did I ever tell you about the time how I first learned how to cook? It all started when I really **REALLY** wanted some strawberry cookies and-"

"**RUBY!**" Blake interrupted making the little huntress flinch at the volume. "You're going off track."

"... Whoopsie! Sorry guys." Ruby apologized gaining nods from the two older girls. "So where was I again? **OH WAIT! **Now I remember! So when we made it to the cafeteria in order to grab some lunch before making the super sandwich, we heard this sound of people screaming followed by someone getting beat up and Nora said we should check it out! Then when we arrived, we saw like two people looking really injured laying on the ground with blood and tiny round ball thingies all over them and then we say you guys looking really evil looking since you had your arms crossed to hide your hands like those henchman in those old cartoons and now that I think about it, where is my sister anyway? I thought she went with you guys to grab uniforms."

Now it was Blake and Pyrrha's turn to flinch when they suddenly remembered what had befallen their friend and teammate. "Well... About that." Pyrrha started out while subtly glancing at the pile of injured bodies... Or more specifically, the blonde haired one.

When Ruby had quickly caught on as to what they were gesturing towards, she couldn't help but ***GASP!*** in realization. "You guys beat up my **SISTER?!**"

"It wasn't us!" Blake defended as she waved her arms in front of herself. "Weiss was the one who did it!"

"B-But why?!" The young leader interrogated with a shout turning towards the two girls.

"I believe it was Yang and the old man that provoked her now that I think about it." Pyrrha recalled as she stared back at the seething heiress who was now receiving some sort of piece of paper with numbers scribbled on one side from the disciplinarian. While that was happening, the three girls had spotted Ren kneeling next to the injured old man who was currently being bandaged of all his head injuries. Yang was currently just mending her injuries on the ground with her Aura slowly shrinking the bumps on her noggin.

"Well color me impressed!" The elderly engineer confessed as he held the ice pack in place. "That little lady sure does pack one heck of a wallop, just like my wife! Man was she a real hard-hitter back when she was alive and kicking! Though Rice really needs to grow in a lot of places if she wants to even stand a chance against her."

"**IT'S WEISS DAMMIT!**" The heiress screeched at the elderly man before turning back towards the police wannabe. "And why are you fining me for a crime that **THEY** are guilty for?!" Unfortunately, the bubbly bomber had sounded her out making the heiress wait impatiently for a response.

It took a few seconds for Nora to register this new voice in the store... It was something she hadn't heard in a long time since she heard that he had been exiled from her village due to excessive demolition accidents like that one time he was helping in designing her weapon and one of the custom pink grenades had been launched along the mountain side causing an avalanche that buried the Mayor's house along with the town's only bowling alley.

"... Grandpa Gram-Ham?"

The old man whose name was now revealed as Graham had jolted upright at the sound of his old nickname... No one had said those two words in over seven **YEARS** since was given the boot outta town! Not to mention that his favorite granddaughter... Well his only granddaughter now that he thought about it, was the only one whom he allowed to call him since they both shared a common love with explosions and all things sugary. As he slowly craned his head, his old, weathered hands retrieved his special glasses that were placed snugly in his shirt pocket. That was when his eyes grew wide at the sight of turquoise orbs staring back at him.

He knew those colored eyes, that hairstyle, her wonderful toothy smile... Only one person in all of Remnant could match that in his massive pile of blueprints.

"...Nora?"

Now the other five huntresses began to look at the two questioningly when suddenly the bubbly bomber cried out, "**GRANDPA!**" and leapt happily towards the crippled old man to give him a big, hug. Surprisingly, the elderly engineer didn't seemed fazed by her grizzly embrace and was laughing just as happily returning the favor with equal force.

"Grandpa?" Yang repeated as she stared at the reunited family members who were laughing happily in each other's embrace. "Nora, that's your grandpa?!"

"Yep yep!" Nora giggled as she pulled him closer and burying her head into his chest. "...I missed you so much grandpa. It's not the same back at home without you there anymore."

"Ah, I can imagine it being pretty boring. The old chief was a real stickler with our little projects." Graham commented as they both giggled at the wonderful memories they shared together causing mischief and fun to everyone and everything in the village. "And I missed you two my little pancake." He soon brought hands outwards holding onto the bubbly bombers shoulders to get a better look at her grown up girl. "Seven years have been generous haven't they been huh? You look as beautiful as your mother, And from the feel of things you've gotten really strong!" His eyes slowly drifted downwards and he could help but proudly grin at her figure. "Your grandmother would be so proud to know that your breasts have grown marvelously."

Now Nora couldn't help but giggle and puff her chest proudly at such a compliment… Everyone else, minus Ren, Weiss and Yang, were a little bit disturbed by how perversely blunt he was in saying things. Ren was looking quite happy being able to see the old man looking not as different from seven years ago. Despite being the voice of reason to their shenanigans, life really wasn't the same without his celebratory explosive show on new years eve. It always made the village they lived in to be very lively.

Weiss was a mix between shock, fear, and anger. Shock was from the discovery that yet another Valkyrie was present here at the prestigious academy. Fear revolved around the fact that she had possibly harmed a valued member of the Valkyrie family and the possible violence that was about to ensue onto her... No doubt revolving around her legs being broken. But both of those paled in comparison to the anger that built up inside her since he had the **NERVE** to continue to mock her inferior sized figure?!

Whether the comment was unintentional or not, she really didn't like this old man.

Now Yang… Yang didn't really know what kind of feeling she should express at that moment. Should she feel quite amused and start laughing loudly at the ridiculous face that her teammate was portraying? Should she act rather inquisitive and figure out if Nora's nicely formed chest was on par with her own two puppies? What could she do?!

Eventually, the blonde brawler simply gave up and decided now would be a good time to speak. "Sooo Nora." Yang called out making everyone bring their attention towards herself. "When did you guys get here?"

Nora was quick to carry her crippled grandpa back onto his wheelchair that had automatically repaired itself before answering friend's question. "Well, Right after me, Renny and Ruby here dropped off Jaune-Jaune, we were actually going to go and eat something since it's lunchtime and stuff and after that make one of the biggest, bestest, sandwich for when he gets up! Before we could walk inside, we heard screaming and stuff and we charged in stopping miss scary over there-"

"Nora, you threw me at them!" The young leader complained as she continued to soothe the sore back of the four-time Mistral tournament champion.

"Wait you did what?" Yang questioned turning towards her little sister. "Why did-" When she was about to ask more, she was hushed by the pink gloved hand of the bubbly bomber pressed softly against her lips.

***Shh!*** "Lemme finish!" She instructed gaining a nod of understanding from the blond brawler. "Sooo we charged in and stopped Weissy here from beating up both you and grandpa and-!" She soon caught herself when realization struck and slowly turned towards the heiress with a disappointed frown on her face. "How could you Weiss?"

At that time, Ruby used her semblance to appear alongside the young disciplinarian just in time for the two of them to cross their arms simultaneously to really emphasize their point. "For shame Weiss. For shame."

"**WHAT?!** B-But those two perverts started it!" Weiss shouted as she shot her arm out pointed towards the blonde and the baldy.

... It really didn't help as both Graham and Yang looked as if they received a very heartfelt compliment.

"Wow… um, t-thanks Weiss!" Yang bashfully replied looking a little like a typical shy schoolgirl looking away with a faint blush on her cheeks but with the added bonus of bandages and bumps on her head.

"**THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!**" The heiress shrieked making the elderly man laugh once more. "And what are you laughing at now?!"

"You have such interesting friends Nora!" Graham confessed as he wiped a small tear from his behind his glasses. "I haven't laugh this much ever since that one time we accidentally blew up the mayor's wall ! And I know that look on your face Nora, no you aren't allowed to break her legs."

"B-but Grandpa!" The bubbly bomber whined turning towards her elder. "It's my job to break peoples legs though!" That was when she unpinned the badge from her blazer before unveiling its shininess to the world. "See?! I'm the disiplin- ***nom**nom*** ... Mm!" She was abruptly interrupted by a cracker that her grandfather had tossed precisely into her mouth.

"It was all in good fun little missy." Graham defended as he rumpled up the wrapper her got the small treat from. "You don't need to go and _cracker_ knees just yet." Nora slowly nodded her head in understanding all while feeling little bit disappointed at being denied her chance to break an evildoer's legs.

... Least the graham cracker was yummy.

"It wasn't fun for me." Weiss grumbled crossing her arms in a huff. "And Yang stop laughing already!"

"Hehe, cracker..." Yang giggled making the old man smile. "I like this old guy."

Ruby on the other hand looked like her world was crumbling down due to the fact that there was **ANOTHER** person that would spout endless amounts of puns with little to no self restraint. "kill me." She mouthed out dramatically to her teammate Blake who simple shook her head.

"Right then, we should probably get going now..." The black bowed huntress stated as she placed a basket of objects onto the counter along with a yellow note to specify which bookshelf she desired, Pyrrha right behind her with her shopping cart full of objects she wished to purchase.

Now Nora was quick to remember another reason why she had wanted to come here, a little distracted from all the events that had taken place. "Oh by the way Grandpa, do you happen to have bunk beds?!" The bubbly bomber commented wiping the crumbs off her face.

"... I thought you said that Ren here didn't allow you to have one." Graham mentioned as he remembered the thought of using his weapon to pry out his granddaughter from that massive makeshift bear trap. "Seeing as you two are partners and whatnot." He was met with an odd silence as the two in question.

"Um... actually, Nora and I never partnered up during our initiation." Ren clarified making the old man stop rolling in his tracks.

"... Come again?" He questioned in mild disbelief slowly turning around to turn towards the two hunters in training.

"Oh! Gramps I can explain!" Nora announced to gain his attention before beginning to retell her grand adventure in the Emerald Forest. With the best of her memory, she retold of the many ways the entire day had transpired using a lot of long words and many sound effects using her mouth to enhance the story. She began at her suggestion to Ren by having a super top secret animal signal (that she didn't reenact due to it ruining the whole purpose of it being a secret) to how she hired the finest detective in all of Remnant in order to rescue the Jade Lotus Princess ***Cough!*** Ren ***Cough!*** from distress. She then described in great detail how she and her noble steed had rescued two fierce warriors of red and white and how through the powers of Aura they transformed the detective into some sort of master Bird tamer!

Then she began to add minor roles for everyone else from Blakey and Yang fending off two really rude bears that gave the two a terrible hairstyle along with to how Pyrrha vanquished a perverted two-headed hydra from groping the poor defenseless princess. And when they were all reunited, they saved the day by slaying the demonic, fire-breathing dragon before riding a Nevermore towards the sunset.

As she concluded her epic tale of friendship, adventure and straight up awesomeness, many of her friends were left speechless. Some, like Ruby and Graham were in complete awe of the sheer amazingness of the story they had heard. If she had remembered it word for word and published her little tale, no doubt it would have been incredibly popular!

Others like Blake, Yang and Pyrrha, were stupefied at their little cameos... Like how in the world did she know about their little fights when she herself was not even there?! I mean sure there were some parts that didn't make any sense, but for her to know about the two Ursae and the King Taitiju, it was uncanny...

"How does she even know that?" Blake questioned in mild disbelief turning towards the blonde brawler. Said person could only shrug her shoulders.

Was she some sort of psychic?

A selected few, specifically Weiss and Ren, were not very appreciative of what they had heard. Weiss was quite impatient seeing as her uniform skirt was still in its unfortunately extra-large state, her combat attire had little foam balls and grains of rice all over herself, and finally, she was awfully famished! Ren on the hand, was quite displeased with only one thing in particular.

"... The Jade Lotus Princess?" He frowned staring at the bubbly bomber that was beaming happily.

"Yep-Yep!" She confessed with a giggle. "You'd be perfect for the role because of your super fancy dress that you wore as well as how your hair was taken care of made you look all pretty and stuff just like a princess! Not to mention that your favorite colour is Jade green which is conveniently like a fancy rock and you really, really, REALLY love lotus flowers!"

Ren shook his head recalling that terrible, terrible, memory; Especially since his great grandmother and cousin were taking photos upon photos of his humiliating state back when he was seven.

"I can vouch for her." Graham agreed rolling towards the cash register. "I remember the day I first met the young lad on his birthday he wore one of the prettiest dresses that I thought he was a girl!"

"...Really?" Pyrrha questioned turning towards her partner as she began to place her things onto the counter.

"It's not a dress!" He defended crossing his arms. "Its called a Hanfu! It's a traditional piece of clothing that symbolizes the honour of-"

"Cross-dressing?" Yang suggested cutting him off.

"Yang, don't be mean." Ruby reprimanded with an adorable pout.

"I was going to say our culture..." He corrected before turning towards the young Valkyrie. "But back to where we were before, I'm not bunking with you… you know that right?"

"That's okay Renny!" Nora reassured with a smile. "I'm going to be sharing it with Jaune-Jaune anyway!"

"**… What?**" Was all Pyrrha and the other four girls could say as they slowly craned her neck towards their first year female representative and friend.

"But why him?" Blake questioned as she imagined the dorky knight in his shining blue onesie.

"It's because we're partners!" She answered confidently placing her arms on her hips. "Me and Jaune-Jaune made a promise to stick together and what better way than to get an awesome bed that we can share! Not to mention that there's gonna be sooo much room for our room to do stuff like… uh."

"You never thought that far did you Nora?" Graham smirked as he looked at the blank face of his granddaughter.

"Nope." Nora confessed quietly with two little embarrassed blushes forming on her cheeks. "I just wanted to finally be able to sleep in a bunk bed."

"Did you at least ask his permission?" Pyrrha interrogated her teammate in a subtle terrifyingly calm voice with barely controlled jealously for being able to share something so whimsical and wonderful. "I have a feeling he didn't agree with this decision."

"No he agreed!" The bubbly bomber startling the myrmidon in disbelief. "He always wanted go be able to sleep in a bunk bed every since he was little bit it couldn't work due to the how his siblings kept causing problems with it." That was when she remembered how the blond knight mentioned something about his seven sisters tried having bunk beds... Apparently it didn't end well due to all of them wanted to sleep the huggable, lovable, Jaune. Then she remembered him mentioning something about the lines of how they tried making some sort of mega fort which apparently prohibited them from ever having bunk beds at their house due to some of them getting hurt when the entire structure collapsed.

Ruby took this little opportunity to head towards her partner and whisper. "Didn't you say the same thing a few nights ago Weiss?"

"More or less." Weiss shrugged before turning towards her best friend and leader. "We're changing the deathtrap of a bed in our dorms though."

"When did you even ask him?" Yang wondered trying to figure out when she discussed this important topic. She only started talking about bunk beds just recently ever since she saw her dorm's bed arrangements.

"At breakfast!" Nora answered back making many of them blink in confusion.

"B-but we barely even saw you!" Ruby cried out recalling how the first year representatives were mobbed by thankful students of all years during their time at the cafeteria.

"I asked him when we were in line for pancakes!" The bubbly bomber confirmed as she pulled out her scroll. "He was waiting for his seconds while I was getting thirds!"

"… Don't you mean seconds?" Ren questioned with a raised brow.

"Nope! I was getting thirds!" Nora corrected with a smile. "If you guys remember correctly, I had **two** stacks of pancakes when we first arrived!"

"That… that is true." Pyrrha confirmed as she remembered the bubbly bomber sparkle in glee with the amount of sugar that was used up to soothe her sweet tooth.

"And lookie here!" She then brought up her scroll to show a picture of a three pancakes stacked atop one another topped with a very large variety of whipped cream, sprinkles, fruits, butter and whole lot of syrup. Upon closer inspection however, the remaining five huntresses plus Ren and Graham noticed that everything, including every rainbow colored sprinkle, was arranged in a way that it looked a lot like-

"…A bunkbed?" They all stated in unison.

"Yep yep!" She confirmed before pointing towards what each of the toppings represented. "See, I'm the cherry, and Jaune-Jaune here is the blueberry with yellow sprinkles and the two of us are standing next to the bunk bed that me and Jaune-Jaune made! The bunk bed is going to be pretty tall, but not too tall so that either one of us bumps our heads from either the ceiling or the underside of the top bunk. Then we wanted to make it all knightly and stuff by making it have that cobblestoney look with flags and stuff showing how awesome it is! The top part is going to have those stone battlement thingies to act like a little fence to prevent the person sleeping on the top bunk."

"What about the bottom bunk?" Yang pointed towards the strange creation of blueberries, bits of chocolate and strawberries. "It doesn't look like part of the castle to me."

"Well, he bottom is going to look like a super-secret looking cave with like a built in shelf and a small group of lights that glows to make it all magical and stuff without making anyone else irritated from how much it's blinding them! Not to mention it's gonna have one of the coolest features ever…"

Blake was the first to ask what this supposedly, amazing feature was supposed to be. "And that would be?"

It only took one swipe of the holographic screen for their questions to be answered.

The result was just downright amazing…

"Is… is that a couch?" Ruby asked in a tone above a whisper.

"Mhmm…" Nora answered back with a grin growing on her face.

"So let me get this straight." Weiss started out. "You and Jaune want a bunk bed…"

"That looks a lot like a fairy tale…" Blake continued before turning towards her partner.

"And has a lower bunk…" Yang stated with a smile of awe on her face.

"That can transform into…" Pyrrha said looking a little bit confused.

"… A couch?" Ren finished as he hummed in deep thought.

"Doesn't that sound cool or **WHAT?!**" The bubbly bomber exclaimed with quite a bit of volume making everyone who wasn't used to her volume to wince.

"… Brilliant." Was all Graham could say as he examined the plans of her granddaughter had constructed with her leader and teammate. "There's only one problem though."

"What's the problem grandpa?" Nora panicked as she examined her scroll and turning towards her long lost grandfather.

"I don't have bunkbeds like that in stock." He sighed before jerking his thumb towards a line of bunkbeds of various forms and sizes. There were all pretty classic ones designed from wood or metal and painted with a single colour to allow more room for team dorms to utilize their space.

"… Aww." Nora pouted as she stared at her scroll. This truly was quite the problem! Before her eyes could begin to well up with tears of her supposedly unachievable wish, the old engineer had an idea… an idea which was so amazing that it would turn her frown, upside down.

"But I do have an idea on how to fix this problem." He then rolled towards her favourite granddaughter's side to take hold of her scroll.

"We'll make one."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

* * *

**DONE!** Hip-hip **HOORAY** you've finally read the chapter and I finished writing this thing! And just in time too! Well not really since I was supposed to be releasing chapters in two week intervals and this is like… a month late? Eh, I'll just be writing at my own paces these days since I can't really make a solid schedule these days. Not to mention with school starting up in like a few days, things are going to be super busy!

**SO!** What did you guys think?! You like this old man who just so happens to be Nora's long lost grandfather of an engineer who is currently running a requesitional office?! And I know what you must be thinking:

Who was that receptionist lady talking to?

Will Weiss have to continue to endure the suffering of not only one Valkyrie, but TWO?!

What about Jaune-Jaune's SANDWICH?!

Speaking of Jaune-Jaune, **WILL HE EVER RISE FROM HIS SLUMBER?!**

… yes actually!

So feel free to leave a favourite, a comment or any constructive criticisms! Just know that every little bit always helps shape this story into one that shall always be remembered as one of the silliest stories of the Blonde Knight and the Bubbly Bomber!

Well with that said, this is Nutshop saying: Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D

* * *

[P.S.] If you left a review in the last chapter, here's my response to what you said!

* * *

**DocSlendy****:** Thanks for the review! And it is a little disappointing on how everyone seems to make team CRDL like the biggest dirtbags in the whole wide world and that they never really show that they are people too. I mean sure it's important for plot development, but this is my humor/adventure story and I can use my godly writing skills to change that! Can't change the writer's block I have on my very first fanfic but hopefully, Evi Magkumpun will make cameo appearance from time to time. :I

**ODST110****:** Yeah… a lot can happen in a day you know? It took like, what 11 chapters to finish their initiation in this story? Well it's true that the chapters were in intervals of like 3-6k words per chapter but yeah. As for Pierre the Pancake Extraordinaire, he will indeed be seen once more and the whole cast of RWBY will enjoy is presence. :D

**Drake58****:** Explosions… lots of explosions, property damage and fire. :P

**Jack Inqu****:** Artists are indeed very interesting people. And flashback sure are such a wonderful thing to utilize. :P

**Noob6****:** More or less… though who in the world would be his teacher in harnessing the powers of fire?! I'll give you a hint, they are someone in the RWBY cast… though you won't see them until the season 2 section of the show… and no it's not Cinder Fall… or Yang… :I

**Ranger Station Charlie****:** Ooo! Such fancy, explosive ideas! And I do like the sound of him being more vulnerable to the cold attacks and weather yet endure the heat like it's nothing… I'll most likely use this idea! Hopefully he'll still be able to enjoy the pleasures of ice cream! :)

**CalligoMiles****:** Lots of property damage… not sure I want everyone to be hurt unnecessarily due to fire or rapid fire grenade launching.:I

**Gilgamesh The King of Heroes****:** Well… the fact that she survived unharmed from the sticking a metal fork into a live toaster with a series of questionable ingredients that could probably make the toaster malfunction… yeah I'll try and elaborate on that more when I decide to fix up the chapters. :I

**Mojiifan Low-Ki****:** Yep yep! Poor, poor Jaune-Jaune! XD

**OBSERVER01****:** I… I have no idea what you are talking about… -.-

**Cloy552****:** I'm happy that I've made you laugh hysterically! :D

**K wolf omega****:** Yeah… she has that effect on people. And yang's puns are truly something to not be undermasted… and yeah Graham is indeed making puns too! You know old people humor. As for art lessons, just gotta start somewhere and go from there! :)

**Rickyg209****:** I love that movie. And of course it's obvious she would love to bring about mass amounts of destruction. :D

**Quathis****:** I doubt his semblance his semblance would be that… he does recover pretty fast. I'll probably revolve it around something like that. And you gotta hand it to the women of the show, they are super STRONG! :O

**Dracohalo117****:** You'll get to see them interacting soon! Jaune-Jaune is still recovering after all. I'll probably space out the plot events more to add more stuff In between! Not to mention with some of the characters not acting like theirt canon selves… like fitful Cardin! :D

**Hihiozabimaru****:** Truer words have never been spoken! :)

**NexusRider161****:** Good! :I

**Benthino****: **You shall friend, you shall! :P

**TheMAO17****: **Well… he did get a two chapter break sleeping soundly in the infirmary bed, and we all have our own opinions on how the characters for the breakfast war go after all. Not to mention that everyone else will be receiving their fair share of misfortune. As for the party cannon idea… hmm it may need more thought! :)

**The Loneliest Of All****:** Well if you think about it, RWBY is considered an anime all in itself and usually animes have hilarious scenes of sheer epicness which always make the show all the more amazing! And as for writing styles, you just have to write it in how you would say it! That's what I do all the time! Makes the story have flow that way. You're welcome by the way. :D

**CrackPairingLover I****:** There will be more to come :)

**DarkDevilKnight****:** Trust me, Pyrrha will not be able to get the love of her life… sure they will be hanging out like friends/teammates should but trust me, there will be a point where Jaune will make the decision that will ensure his relationship will only be with the lovable Bomber known as Nora Valkyrie!

**Hipoisthabest****:** Same here! XD

**The Zambie Man****:** Ah no problem whatsoever! I'm glad you love the story so far! :)

**IchiFell****:** Oooo… That's gonna leave a lot of people traumatized! XD

**Guest****:** If only it was a harem story… I'll leave that to the other writers in the RWBY fandom :P

**IrohLegoman****:** He is though… he just doesn't know how or about it at all. :I


	31. Cold Skirts and Eyesores

**At long last! The newest chapter has returned bearing gifts of the resurrection of Jaune-Jaune! Are you guys excited as much as I am to see how this chapter will unfold?! I know I am because I'm the one who wrote this thing!**

**Oh by the way, I'm going back to my format of 3-6k words per chapter. Reason being is that it takes way too long to publish if they're like super long like the last few have. Mind you this won't count for the review replies or the little authors notes that I write like the one I'm currently writing to you guys right now!**

**Well with that cleared out of the way, let's go see Jaune-Jaune now okay? Enjoy!**

**[P.S.] ** watch?v=9LDUaEf3wJA **[It's the morning mood song which is perfect for the lovable knight to be awaken from!]**

* * *

**Cold Skirts and Eyesores**

* * *

Jaune could only remember bits and pieces of things as he felt the dark embrace of unconciousness...

One of them being the feeling of getting shocked to the point where he saw his own skeleton, the second being the cringeful feeling that someone said a bad pun at the wrong time... And finally a warm feeling of safety and satisfaction enveloped his injured body and pride followed by the soothing melodies of a strange woodwind instrument. From the sound that it produced, a flute was the first thing that came into his mind playing notes in a way that reminded him of a song made appropriate for a morning mood.

… Why would someone be playing the flute? Were they bored perhaps? Before he could think up a possible answer, his ears picked up the sound of violins, cellos… practically an entire orchestra playing alongside the lead flautist to further enhance the musical experience. The music continued to flow into the blonde knight's ears with such grace and gusteau that it made the unconscious boy twitch and smile from such beautiful music.

The moment the piece had arrived at its conclusion… Jaune's eyes slowly parted open bringing in the light of the afternoon sun into his blurry vision. As his sight began to clear, he noticed the familiar colours of white and pale green in the room he was in… not to mention the bed that he was currently laying on felt awfully familiar, and that small plush duck was still sitting soundly atop the countertop with a small vase holding the bright, blooming, pink Chrysanthemum was still there. With all the facts now readily in front of him, he made a groan of realization.

He was back in the infirmary… again.

"Right good job guys!" A young man, no doubt a huntsman-in-training, had complimented from beyond the open window in Jaune's current room. "We'll wrap things up for today and start learning the next song for the festival… wait when would be a good time? You guys have any ideas?"

"How about next week?" A young female suggested followed by the sounds of clacking chairs and music stands.

"Does next week work with everyone?" A series of 'Yeah's' and 'That works with me!' could be heard in response. "Okay! Same place, same time everyone! Oh, and don't forget to practice!" With a few more moments of tidying up and farewells from each of the voices, the sound of birds chirping began bring about a peaceful atmosphere that the blonde knight was currently in.

"… What happened to me?" He said to himself, as he slowly pulled himself up by grabbing hold of the small metal side rails built onto the beds to supposedly prevent patients from rolling off the bed. No sooner were his hands an inch from the rail a small jolt of electricity coursed through zapping both the metal and his finger making him ***YELP!*** from such shocking contact. "What the-" Was all he muttered before a flash of memories began to play, no doubt they were the memories of what happened before he was rendered unconscious.

The bright pale shattered moon shining brightly in the simulate sky, the horde of Robeowolves that swarmed the both of them… well more so Pyrrha than him due to being stuck in a tree, b-but then there was the memory of how his teammate was **SINGLE-HANDEDLY** defeating all of them! And even when her weapon was beyond her reach, she was able to master his family heirloom in like a split second vanquishing the remaining monsters like how his ancestors did back at story time! It was so… **IT WAS SO COOL!** And then right after their match she was going to help him, the guy who got electrocuted by a surprise Robeowolf, in becoming someone as cool and amazing like her?!

That was when Jaune realized that his teammate Pyrrha Nikos, was undoubtedly, the coolest, nicest, the most **AMAZINGEST** _friend_ that he had ever gotten the honor of meeting.

"... Maybe I should get her something." The blonde knight mumbled to himself… but what could that something be? It obviously had to be something **SUPER **special because she was going to be training him in the ways of the sword, using her valuable free time doing so… though now that he thought about it, he suddenly began to recalling how his partner Nora Valkyrie was also willingly going to assist him in his training, stating something in the lines of '_becoming the bestest pair of hunters in __**ALL**__ of Remnant!_' And of course he couldn't forget about Ren seeing as she had also roped him in on training him. Something about him being an Aura Prodigy during his talk with his partner back at breakfast time.

"I have a rough idea on what to get for Nora and Ren." He hummed to himself pulling out his handy-dandy notebook to jot down notes on his gifts to his friends. Nora would probably want something like pancakes… well she probably had enough pancakes for a while now seeing as the fabled Pancake Wednesday took care of that.

Not to mention that it wouldn't be healthy eating such a vast amount of pancakes.

**OH**, what about something fuzzy and cuddly to snuggle with! If his memory served him correctly, she did like sloths quite an awful lot, he could probably make her something in the lines of a sloth plushie! He would probably need to research what the heck a sloth was in the first place seeing as he never saw one in his life. Either way, It would be a perfect gift for his partner!

Ren's gift was an easy one since he just loved sleep. He was probably going to make him a super warm and comfortable blanket that ensured the most pleasant of sleep…. That or just watch over Nora for him or something. The poor boy had to withstand the antics of the bubbly bomber al those years and undoubtedly he would want to have some time for himself.

Bros helped bros after all.

Now Pyrrha on the other hand… he just didn't know what the heck to get her! It could be anything! **ANYTHING!** The wide selection of things he could either make or give to her was just endless! He was most likely going to need some help on that matter. But who? Who was someone that he knew that was a girl and was well experienced in all things girly for finding out what was the perfect gift to give to his amazing friend- wait a minute.

As he sat soundly on the infirmary bed, one particular face flashed into his mind… then that one face turned into two faces that he knew oh so very much, then four, all the way to eight very recognizable feminine faces.

… Well actually it was seven particular female faces which were his wonderful sisters seeing as he didn't exactly want his mom to be well aware of his current conundrum. He could already imagine the embarrassment he would have to suffer if she found out about something like trying to get a gift for a friend… who happened to be a girl. No doubt she would pull off some sort of scheme to make him all uncomfortable and whatnot.

"Still… it wouldn't be a bad idea to call home." He sighed to himself missing his family all of a sudden. He obviously couldn't use his scroll seeing as his family lived halfway across Remnant and his puny scroll didn't exactly have the range to make such long distance calls. Though now that he thought about it, he did remember seeing something in the Beacon Academy flyer about some thingy called a Cross Continental Transmit Tower. The only problem with that is that he had no idea where that thing was! And before he could groan at such a predicament,

***GROWL!***

… his stomach took priority.

The blonde knight was contemplating in sneaking out in hopes of finding something at the cafeteria… but after what happened last time, he didn't want to get in trouble with the doctors and the nursing staff again. At least there was the small basket of fruit on the table alongside the bed to temporarily soothe his hunger.

He wished he had a sandwich though.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner." A particular white haired heiress grumbled as her high-heeled combat boots clacked down the hallway; her entire school uniform folded neatly inside a brown paper bag that she held close to her person. For those curious as to why she was grumpy once more and where she was heading this time of day, let's take a look at what had happened yesterday which caused her to be in this sour mood.

* * *

**One day**** earlier...**

* * *

_"R-really?!" Nora exclaimed in excitement at her grandfather's suggestion._

_"Damn straight cupcake!" Graham confirmed with a nod of his balding noggin. "And you're gonna help me with it after all! Just like old times eh?"_

_After hearing the old engineer's words, Nora couldn't help but cheer happily zipping all over the requisitional department singing, "I'm gonna have a bunk bed~! I'm gonna have a bunk bed~!"_

_"She looks happy." Pyrrha commented with a giggle as she watched her teammate beginning to dance with a broom that had a plastic bucket on its bristles._

_"Are you sure you should be doing this Mr. Valkyrie?" Ren formally questioned making the old fart huff in annoyance. _

_"Of course I'm sure Renga Ru!" The old engineer stated as her crossed his arms making Ren groan at his old nickname due to how much he loved that old TV show Nora introduced to him involving some sort of stuffed bear with a honey addiction and a tiget that bounced all over the place. "And how many times have I told you just to call me Graham? I never liked all that formality that your family keeps spouting on about! Mr. Valkyrie makes me sound old!"_

_"… But you are old though." Ruby bluntly confessed making the old man chuckle at her response._

_"See? She's got the hang of it already!" Graham pointed out making the green gunslinger roll his eyes at his childish behavior. "Say, what's your name anyway little missy?"_

_"Oh! Um... My name is Ruby! Ruby Rose! Leader of team RWBY!" The young huntress introduced extending her hand out to the wheel-chaired man._

_"And my little sister to boot!" Yang added with a proud smile._

_"A pleasure to me you!" The elderly engineer responded giving her hand a firm, yet gentle shake. "And if my hearing still works, I believe you and Rice cake over there mentioned something about bunk beds yourselves?"_

_"You are correct..." Weiss sighed now giving up at the inevitability of never being able to convince him to say her real name. "We did in fact make our own bunk beds. Though in my opinion, I would prefer if we had something more... safer."_

_"What's wrong with our beds Ice Queen?" Yang blinked after subtly teasing the green gunman about his old nickname._

_The Heiress was quick to pull out her scroll displaying the two death-traps that they had slept on for the past few weeks. "There is a bed practically teetering above me every time I sleep! And after what I had heard half an hour ago, I am __**NOT**__ endangering myself any longer!"_

"_Why do you have pictures of your bunk beds anyway?" Pyrrha wondered as she crossed her arms and raised a single brow._

_"Well the answer to that is simple." The heiress deadpanned. "If I were to be harmed by that hanging deathdrap by any means, this will be the evidence necessary to place charges with!"_

_It only took one peek at the heiress's scroll for Graham to fully understand the schematics of the four make-shift beds with his engineering instincts taking over. "Well from the looks of things, they look structurally fine!" _

_"...Really?" Blake said in surprised as well as subtily speaking for the jaw-dropped heiress. "We did rush in building them after all."_

_"Absolutely!" He confirmed smirking at the red and yellow siblings doing a series of hi-fives and crossing their arms. "Though, there are a few things that need to be worked on in order for it to fully work."_

_The four girls of team RWBY stared at the old engineer with confusion in their eyes. "What do you mean?" Ruby wondered looking between the bunk beds and the old man? _

_"Well for starters you've gotta change the locations on the ropes that hold onto the bed." Graham suggested pointing towards the tent-looking bunk. "You're also going to need to level the bed to ensure that the support is evenly distributed throughout the structure so that one rope isn't holding all the pressure. I also recommend grabbing some galvanized steel, heavy-duty hooks onto the ceiling to replace the cheap iron box-nails that you've used to make sure it's more stable and less likely to swing. Furthermore-" As Graham continued to his diagnosis on pointing out the many qualities and faults of the four beds, the four girls of team RWBY were a bit dazed at how intricate his instructions slowly speaking faster with each passing second! _

_Ruby had made a futile attempted to remember every single word that he spoke... but her poor mind was about to burst at how much information he was saying at speeds that almost rivaled her history instructor!_

_"Now did you get all that?" Graham finished staring at team RWBY curiously._

_Needless to say... they didn't._

_"Uh... __**YES!**__ Er... maybe?" Ruby sheepishly admitted before scratching the back of her neck. "I got lost when you started talking about making the tent look neater."_

_"All I heard was the built in shelves." Yang agreed liking the idea of having her own personal shelf for her more personal belongings... like her comic books and brushes!_

_"I couldn't even keep up at all!" Weiss complained gripping her head in shock._

_...Fortunately enough, it was Pyrrha that came to the rescue._

_"What about the tools to create the holes that you suggested Mr- er, Graham?" Pyrrha pointed out from out of the blue. "I don't think they would be in possession of a __SB18LTX Cordless Power Extreme Impulse Combi Drill__, let alone a __one inch Extreme Tri-Cut Tungsten-Carbide-Tipped Hole Cutter to make the holes into the bed frame__."_

_A looming silence consumed the entire Requisitional Department as Team RWBY and Ren, excluding Nora since she was still daydreaming of all the super amazing things she and her grandfather Gram-Ham would catch up on during their bonding time, looked at the Mistralian four-year champion in complete awestruck at what she had just said._

_"...Huh." Was all Graham could say as he tapped his chin in thought. "You do make a good point Paint brush. I'm probably going to need to be there to supervise the project. I'll be right back, I need to do a double-check on the materials and equipment." The old engineer twisted his wheelchair beginning his journey to the backdoor of his personal workstation._

_"H-how did... wha?" Was all Ren could garble out at this sudden turn of events. _

_"__**HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!**__" Ruby gasped as she stared the redheaded myrmidon._

_"Well, you all remember my uncle?" Pyrrha questioned making the other five huntresses plus Ren think back a bet before slowly nodding their heads._

_"Wasn't he the one who had some sort of award for being the fastest speaker in all of Remnant?" Blake thought aloud as she remembered her friend mention her motor-mouthed relative._

"_When you listen to him talk about his many tales at his normal speed, it makes listening to others who speak slower than him much easier." The Spartan huntress smiled as a majority of her friends dumbly nodded their heads. Ruby was the first to respond to this new discovery looking into her eyes with her signature puppy-pout._

_"… Can you help me with my notes with Ooblecks class please?" _

_After a few short minutes of chatting amongst themselves with Nora now getting involved with their mingling, Graham had finally returned with an announcement. "Right everyone! I've got some good news and then some news that's kinda bad but will eventually be good later."_

"_What's the good news?" Yang inquired sitting on a different beanie bag._

"_The good news is that the materials and tools needed to fix up and upgrade your little __bunk bed__ conundrum Team RWBY is all ready to go!" His news was able to bring bright smiles for Ruby, Blake, and Yang with Weiss wiping her brow in relief. _

"_B-but isn't it going be expensive?" Ruby called out making the other three members of her team to freeze in place in realization. That was when the three girls that weren't Weiss subtly stare at the girl in question in hopes of their richest team member would be willing to cover their costs._

_Before the heiress could say anything, Graham was quick to intervene__ with a signature Valkyrie smile__. "Ah don't worry yourselves on the costs! Fortunately for you all, I'm willing to do this little task free of charge!" __His positive demeanor quickly vanished as he turned towards the snow-haired fencer with a frown. "You're still paying the repair bill for Yangarang's recent purchase though."_

_"I'm... aware of that." Weiss retorted staring at the broken remains of the yellow beanbag chair. She was thankful she didn't need to handle any of her teammates finances._

_"What about the kind of bad news?" Ren wondered making everyone listen intently. "It probably wasn't about how Weiss has needs to cover repair costs."_

_"As observant as always Rengaroo!" The elderly engineer praised much to Ren's displeasure. "The kinda bad news is that I currently don't have the materials needed for your new and improved bed Nora."_

_Everyone in the room could practically see the bubbly bombers happiness deflate at an alarming rate with her back slumping, her arms now sagging to the sides and her gaze looking dejectedly at the ground. "Aw man..." Whimpered Nora who was now making a slow descent do the ground to really show off her sadness before sprawling herself motionlessly on the carpeted ground. _

_"Now, now Nora." Graham comforted being the least affected by her exaggerated antics. "You did just come in here with plans of one heck of a neat bunk bed. Not to mention I still need to order the right materials and plan out the schematics for it to work."_

_"But I wanted to make it now though!" Whined the not-so bubbly bomber turning her head towards her grandfather with unshed tears welling in her eyes._

_"Building the most awesomest of bunk beds takes patience my little pancake." Graham said as he rolled his wheelchair alongside her called granddaughter. "And speaking of pancakes, it's almost dinner time and I've got a craving for pancakes!"_

_"But didn't you just eat though?" Blake questioned as she remembered the old man attacking his rice like some sort of Wildebeest._

_Graham merely waved his hand in response. "Eh, that was just a snack!"_

_"Yeah... I'm getting pretty hungry too." Ruby responded with nods of agreement from everyone else in the department store._

_"Then I guess that settles it then." Yang declared. "To the cafeteria for dinner!" When Nora was pulled up by Pyrrha and Ren, everyone began their rather short walk to the food._

_Well... except for one person. _

_"HOLD IT!" Weiss cried out making everyone stop in their tracks and wince at the volume. "What about my skirt?!"_

_Graham could only groan at the unsatisfied customer. "Ugh... This again?! Why can't you just fix your own skirt for once!"_

_"You think I haven't tried?!" The heiress complained remembering the pains of getting stabbed over and over by that blasted needle trying to threat a string into that insufferably tiny hole! "I can't do something like that again!" _

_"What about wearing one of Ruby's skirts? Or at least one of Nora's?" Blake questioned with a tilt of her head. "They're around your height after all."_

_"I've tried that too and it didn't work either!" Weiss frowned as an embarrassed blush formed on her pale cheeks. "Their's were still too... big."_

_A prudent pause was formed when they all had heard her confession._

_"Too big?" Pyrrha blinked turning towards both Ruby and Nora. Before they could throw their two lien in the topic, they were both abruptly interrupted by their respective relatives hugging them rightly with tears welling in their eyes._

_"You're growing up so fast Ruby!" Yang wailed comedicly along with Graham who was hugging his granddaughter with equal force._

_"I can say the same for you too Pancake!" The elderly engineer commented just as proudly as the blonde brawler. _

_"Y-Yang!" Ruby grumbled as her face was encased inside the heavenly marshmallow prison known as Yang's breasts. "Lemme go! I can't breathe!"_

_"Oh dear..." Ren sighed from the sidelines alongside Blake as they spotted the perverted partners eye one another in the midst of the crying and share a perfect hi-five._

_"Stop humiliating me already!" Weiss screeched directing her anger toward the causers of her conundrum._

_That was when Nora, who was finally able to breathe once more from her grandfather's grasp, spoke up and said. "Why don't you ask Jaune-Jaune to take care of it?" _

_At such a suggestion, everyone craned their heads to face the bubbly bomber with Ren making a 'please explain' motion with his hands._

_"Well you guys so remember about how Jaune-Jaune was able to sew up his sweater before the match right?" Slowly, realization struck each huntress and Ren... Graham didn't really get it all since he wasn't there at the training grounds. "Well since he's just like one of those magical elven cordwainers from that one movie I watched when I was a kid, why don't you let him sew your skirt so it fits you just righty then?"_

_"... Is he really that good with his sewmanship?" Graham whispered to his blonde companion who nodded her head._

_"Before his match with Pyrrha, he had this really torn up sweater that I may or may not have damaged." She sheepishly confessed scratching her cheek. "It took him like a few minutes to stitch it all up as good as new!"_

_Now the elderly engineer couldn't help but hum respectively at this... Jam-Jam fellow's skill with the needle and thread. From how Nora was talking about this mysterious huntsman-in-training savant that has partnered up with her, he really wanted to meet this young man!_

_"... Uh Weiss?" Blake called out as she waved her hand over the heiress's face to snap her out of some mysterious daze. Said heiress was currently standing rigid subtly twitching mumbling some sort of incoherent language that not even someone like the Valkyries could translate. "You okay there?"_

_"Gram-ham? I think she's broken." Nora commented with a face of concern._

* * *

**Back to Reality**

* * *

When Weiss had finally recovered from her slump on being so foolish after a day later from how she never thought of that idea of asking her... acquaintance to utilize his shoemaking skills to solve her dire skirt collapsing matter. She had to be discrete about it though! The last thing she needed was her team's incessant teasing for the fact that she had vanished only to have been spotted with the man that she would really not want to be spotted with.

Which of course leads us to we last left off, the grumpy heiress trying to sneaking towards the infirmary in search the blonde buffoon was currently being held within.

The key word being try... Sure she was always checking around corners rather thoroughly in case she spotted someone she knew she could hide behind a column, it's just the fact that her clicking and clacking of her heels made tiptoeing a near impossible feat on the marble hallway floor as well as her very bright white combat outfit made her really sticking out in the hallway like a whale in a haystack... Why someone would think about putting something as massive as a whale in-er on a haystack is a mystery all in itself.

Yet somehow, Weiss had done the impossible and made it to the infirmary completely unnoticed by her friends!

... Everyone else on the other hand did notice her and her rather crude attempt in stealth expressing rather odd expressions of what in the world she was doing.

Either way, the heiress soon made her way past the sliding doors and quickly made her way to the receptionists desk.

"Hello and welcome to the-" The receptionist welcomed before stopping midway recognizing the white-haired heiress. Before Weiss even had a chance to speak, the nurse "Let me guess... You're here to see Jaune aren't you?"

"W-what makes you say that?" The white-haired fencer asked being caught off guard by the nurse's rather accurate assumption.

"All your other friends already visited the poor young man earlier today." The nurse shrugged already preparing a visitation pass. "It's a good thing you're up and about thought; from what you're team told me when they came, they were about to send you here due to how responsive you were being."

The heiress couldn't help but blink in surprise before frowning in unamusement. "Why those... I'll have you know that I'm in perfectly good health." She huffed crossing her arms.

"Uh huh..." The nurse rolled her eyes recalling how Ruby, Blake and Yang explained how their teammate was acting really weird. From not eating anything at dinner, breakfast and lunch time, not falling asleep even as they tucked her into her brand new bunk (courtesy of Graham and her super amazing assistant Nora Valkyrie) and not moving to the point where they all had to carry her to her classes. One of the more interesting parts of their tale was in combat class, apparently Weiss had won her bout against an anonymous first year student doing absolutely nothing... how mysterious.

A familiar ding brought her back from her train of thought to signify that her visitors pass was ready. "Oh! You're pass is ready!" The nurse proclaimed typing a few more final details before forwarding it to Weiss's scroll. "Take the hall to your right and find door 101. Be sure to be keep your voice down to not disturb any of the other patients."

"Thank you." The heiress bowed before making her way to her destination with her school uniform still folded neatly in a brown paper bag.

It didn't take that long for her to find her destination since it was the first door in the hallway. Even though her destination was right in front of her, she still had to exercise caution since she didn't really want anyone to know exactly why she was visiting the injured blonde... it would simply be too embarrassing for her and she was already taking such a huge risk by simply making her way here.

Then there was the factor where he could still possibly be unconscious and her attempt would be in vain... Though she already made it this far, she may as well complete her journey. So she took a deep breath, twisted the door handle and slowly opened the door, making sure her entrance would not disturb anyone nearby.

When she did enter the room, she was greet with a sight that she was not expecting. One part of it being was that Jaune Arc was fully conscious sitting upright on his infirmary bed. The second part was that he was currently eating a...

… a banana.

At the sheer sight of the half-eaten, yellow, curved fruit, a barrage of unwanted memories flared in her mind recalling the horrid day that bananas haunted her dreams.

* * *

_"Wow! Look at the size of this thing!"_

_"You hungry Weiss? You should try eating this looong, deliiicious, banana!"_

_"You'll be filled to the brim with Potassium!"_

_"It's really good for you! So open wiiiide!"_

* * *

"… Uh, Icey?" The blonde knight called out with his mouth still filled the mushy remains of his little crescent-shaped, snack. At first he was caught off guard at the surprise guest that appeared at the entrance to his room. Though that surprise slowly grew into concern when he saw his beloved snow angel grow more and more pale as time went on. "Yoh okee?"

Jaune's voice was quick to snap the poor girl out of her yellow, hellish nightmare back to reality of being in the infirmary room. With the colours returning to her face and skin, she almost looked at Jaune once more before tearing her gaze away from his recovering form. "Just... just finish chewing before you speak again... please?" She ordered with begging hidden underneath the tone of her voice.

Jaune, now realizing that he was indeed talking with his mouth full, was quick to amend that and swallow the banana mush all while placing this peel in the small garbage bin placed alongside his bed. "S-sorry about that." Jaune apologized while grabbing a napkin to tidy his mouth.

Now that there were no remnants of the atrocious fruit left to see, Weiss quickly composed herself before pulling a seat alongside the bed-ridden blonde. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked merely out of concern.

"Tired... sore... dirty..." He confessed before slumping back onto his infirmary bed looking at the ceiling. "and a little bit zappy." To prove his point, a bolt of electricity formed on his hair moving from one strand to another.

Weiss was a little bit surprised by that last description raising a single brow at the boy. "You're still feeling the effect despite being unconscious for twenty-four hours?"

It was Jaune's turn to look surprise after he heard her say that. "Wait a minute, what?" He called out before quickly turning to face the white-haired heiress. "I've been asleep for a whole **DAY**?!" A simple nod was all that he received as it spoke volumes to him. "Whoa... how did that happen?!"

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" The heiress questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Well a little bit." Jaune sheepishly admitted scratching his cheek at a slow pace. "I sort of remember the match, the floor changing all the time, Pyrrha taking on all of those scary robot dog thi-" He soon stopped his little tangent when urgency swelled up within him. "Pyrrha! Where's Pyrrha? Is she okay?!"

"She's doing fine Arc." Weiss reassured raising her hands motioning him to relax. "Pyrrha's in her last class for the day along with the rest of your team. As for the injuries she sustained, most of them are taken care of by now thanks to her Aura." A sigh of relief escaped his lips at the thought of his teammate still being safe and sound. "You on the other hand, are a different matter."

"What do you mean Sn- er, uh Weiss?" The blonde knight called out correcting his mistake before she noticed.

"You got electrocuted!" Weiss pointed out making Jaune cringe at that particular memory. "Your aura was practically depleted near the end of the match and your hair isn't exactly helping you that much either." That was when she pulled out a small make-up mirror from her hidden combat skirt compartment before showing its face to the blonde knight.

To say Jaune was disturbed would be a mild understatement. "**AH!**" Jaune scrambled back taking in his reflection. No longer was his hair parted down, glistening a natural blonde sheen and scraggily hanging to encapture his handsome looks. His new hairdo was a dirty blonde no doubt to the soot sticking outwards like one of those overly exaggerated witch wigs that can be purchased at the Leinarama store! "...My hair." He whimpered before attempting to fix this dire predicament.

The heiress couldn't help but deadpanne at how the dunce before her was acting far too similarly her blonde haired teammate. She was also mildly surprised when he pulled out what appeared to be a hair comb from practically out of thin air to assist him in his fashion disaster.

It must be some sort of blonde gene or something to care so much about hair.

"… Are you done yet?" Weiss frowned as she was starting to get a bit impatient holding her little mirror in the same place for over two minutes now.

"Aaaand done!" Jaune exclaimed now smiling that his glorious hair-

***POOF!***

… _Was_ no longer restored to its former glory. "… I'll just take care of it when I go back to my room." He sighed in a defeated tone while Weiss couldn't help but cover her grin at his plight. "Anyway... Where's the rest of your team?"

The smile on Weiss's face vanished as she suddenly remembered the main reason why she was here. "They're all back in the room the last I checked." She started out before straightening her to ready herself for the words she had rehearsed during her walk. "But before we continue, I... I n-ne... need your... need your h..." UGH! It was just four words! Only thirteen letters but why was it so blasted difficult to say it?!

"Uh, you need what?" He wonder aloud tilting his head in confusion. Did she need a hat?

"I said I need your hmph..."

"You're gonna need to speak a bit louder for me to understa-"

"**I SAID I NEED YOUR HELP!**" She blurted out with an embarrassed blush overwhelming her face.

Jaune blinked as he registered the words that she had said. "Y-you need my help?" He questioned pointing towards himself. "As in you, Weiss Schnee, need me... to help you?"

"I am not going to repeat myself after this but... Yes, I am in need of assistance and you're the only one that can help me." Weiss confessed in defeat calming down her blush as she fixed herself to appear more ladylike.

"Uh... What do you even need help with?" The bedridden blonde asked with a tilt of his own head. Soon, a brown paper bag was place carefully onto his lap courtesy of Weiss who gestured him to look inside. He quickly complied and took a peek inside to spot the familiar attire of Beacon Academy's uniform. An awkward silence consumed the room as Jaune attempted to decipher why the heck she put her uniform the bag.

"... You want me to do your laundry?" Jaune concluded giving the heiress a weird look. Was this the serious matter that she was trying to portray? Sure doing laundry was a bit confusing trying to remember which coloured clothes to wash with... But come on! It wasn't an impossible feat!

"Yes- wait, **NO!**" Weiss corrected turning towards the blonde with a heated gaze. "I need your help fixing my uniform!"

"Fixing your uniform?" He repeated pulling out the uniform in question. From first glance it didn't seem that there were any holes, wears or tears that he could see. The labels were still attached showing that the blazer was a size small, the dress shirt also a small, and of course the skirt only being an extra large that there was no need to- hold on one second... He quickly rewind back to the skirt looking between the gigantic skirt and the tiny heiress every so often.

"I see you've discovered the problem." Weiss admitted as she hatefully brought her gaze to the skirt that had been causing her problems since their first official day of school.

"… Why do you even have an extra large sized skirt?" Jaune questioned still holding the questionable clothing in his hands. "I thought they sold uniforms of similar sizes together."

"Apparently there was a mishap on when I received my uniform." Weiss informed as she remembered her receipt and filing a complaint to the man in charge of ruining her order. "We tried heading to requisition yesterday in hopes of finding one my size but it seems that they won't be having any in stock for another six or more months."

In Jaune's opinion, that was a pretty terrible supplier if it took them over six months to get something like uniforms. Then he remembered something else about what she said. "Wait, so what does your skirt have to do with me?" He wondered aloud bringing his attention back to the skirt. "Like the best thing that I can think of is just to bring it to a tailor shop and have them do a fitting so that they can hem the bottom and make it so it'll fit around yoo**OOHH**hhh... so that's what you meant."

"Exactly." Weiss nodded being mildly impressed that he was able to figure out the rest all by himself... somewhat. "I'm willing to keep this completely professional and pay you accordingly so long as you fix the skirt and not tell a soul about what has transpired here."

To her surprise, he had a thinker's pose scratching his chin in a manner that represented he was in deep thought. "What's the going rate for hemming a common uniform skirt?" He asked catching Weiss off guard for the unexpected question.

The heiress soon pulled out her Scroll to access the extranet before finding the answer she was looking for. "From what I've seen online, it's about fifteen Lien?"

A small pause was made before the blonde knight extended his hand and made his offer. "Since you're my friend, I'll change it to ten Lien if you can help me with my homework." A single brow was raised making him sheepishly scratch his neck. "I uh... wanted to finish up on my history assignment after the match with Pyrrha. Since I was kinda shocked unconscious for a whole day and Pyrrha's gonna be helping me with how to use a sword... please?"

"Hmm..." Weiss hummed with a contemplating look. "What part do you need help with?" Weiss wondered recalling that same assignment.

"I just need someone to proofread it really." Jaune admitted with a shrug, "I'm almost done and I don't really want to be deducted for having spelling errors."

Weiss couldn't help but sympathize in the fear losing marks on her perfect grade due to something so mundane as incorrectly spelling a word. "Well if that's the case," She then pulled out a wet wipe to clean the soot covered hand and wipe it a few time before finally shaking the extended limb. The last thing she wanted was black soot to violate her white, easily stainable, designer-brand combat clothes. "You've got yourself a deal." She agreed making the blonde knight smile.

Once the deal had been made, Jaune was quick to get himself to work pulling out two rectangular containers from his brown pouches that hung loosely on his belt. Weiss was easily able to figure out which one was the sewing kit he apparently carried with him at all time while the other one was still quite the mystery. "What's that?" Weiss called out pointing towards the yellow and white container that he set to his side.

"What-Oh that thing?" A small nod was what he received. "Well, that's for holding my glasses!"

"You're glasses?" The heiress question as she attempted to imagine the blonde knight wearing the accessory in question. "Since when did you wear glasses?"

"A few years ago actually." He replied as he waved his hand over the his symbol on the glasses case. "My mom got me them after my appointment at the eye doctors when they said I was far-sighted."

"Hm... have you ever thought of correcting your eyesight?" She wondered looking at the glasses case in question. "With technology advanced as this, no doubt it would be something easy to fix."

"Not all of us are made of lien you know?" Jaune pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "Not to mention my sisters pitched in making my glasses case since I have a tendency to break my glasses a bunch of times tripping all the time."

Now Weiss had to admit... that was pretty adorable. Unfortunately, she couldn't even say that because she was quickly growing disgusted in what Jaune was currently doing. "Oh... **OH OUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**" She screeched cringing and covering her eyes at the blonde boy.

"I'm removing my contacts." Jaune answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "They're disposables and I've already had them on for more than one day." It's unhealthy for the eyes for be wearing something like that for one day after all.

Weiss obviously knew the downsides of keeping disposable conacts on for more than one day, it was just the fact that Jaune currently was doing one of the **most DISGUSTING** things she had ever seen! Poking and rubbing his eye in a crude attempt to pick up the contact lens. _'This is worse than when Winter was taking out her contacts! She would always change them whenever I'm around and- __**EWW IS HE TRYING TO PULL HIS EYE OUT?!'**_

"Man it's really stuck in there!" He off-handedly commented making the heiress even more uncomfortable. "I have to like move my fingers around real slow and pinch at it really softly so I don't poke my eye and-"

"**I GET IT ALREADY!**"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

* * *

**WHOOO WE! That sure did take a while! But at long last! The chapter is complete! And before the third volume of RWBY and Halloween to boot! Well I hope you enjoyed readying this chapter of Jaune and Weiss's... uh bonding time- is this even considered bonding time if Weiss is getting the brunt end of this unfortunate luck? Yes? No? Cuz I've got no clue... So the next chapter will be a memorable reunion along with many laughs to boot too! And I'm not sure if I should introduce the powers of fire-breathing next chapter. Like I want to introduce it in a way so that team JNPR knows about it while team RWBY are left in the dust (HA! a RWBY PUN!)... It's for a scene later on in the story where the two teams have a sparring match and it turns into something rediculous with Jaune-Jaune and Nora ending up as the victors... Though as for what it will contain, I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU since I have no idea either. -.-**

**Right! That's all I've wanted to say for now so this is Nutshop ending like I always do:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] Like I always do, Here's my responses to your many comments and constructive criticisms... do note that if you post multiple in succession or like review on one of my older chapters, I'll most likely round them all up into one reply back or something. Well either or, here you go! :D**

**Selias:** I'm glad you agree! I've always wanted a grandpa of equal caliber to make awesome moments occur with his skills! XD

**Noob6: **Good in theory... though the fart jokes are gonna get old and immature real quick if he just farts everywhere! Not very gentlemanly of him if I say so myself. I like the concept of spicy food amplifying his powers... as for a drawback, I'll have to think about it more. :)

**Momijifan Low-Ki:** They will ensue the most chaotic of events that will shack Beacon to its very foundation due to their explosive personalities! Weiss's problem is obviously getting taken care of right now, but she's gonna have to endure a little bit more before finding peace with her skirt. As for the 4th wall thing, I'm glad you loved it! :D

**DocSlendy:** I'm glad you loved the chapter! As for research, it's always nice to look up unique content to make it more believable and make a hilarious twist to it in the end! XD

**Bronyhood of Steel:** Eh, I think he's injured enough for a while. He may be the protagonist and him getting hurt is funny, It's just as funny if his friends reieve a little taste of what he needs to endure whether they agree to it or not. :P

**TheMAO17:** Hmm a cannon of unknown origins that launches confetti to those that she doesn't like/ she can use for celebration? An interesting idea that needs to be thought about. I will ensure as Jaune Arc's scriptwriter that he will receive less boo-boo's and more breaks than before! :)

**Haruto75:** I love the Madagascar series! It's all about finding the references to make little fics like mine to add more a personal touch to characters like Graham and Weiss. And speaking of Graham, I'm glad of this Old OC of mine is making everyone smile with his little perverted antics. :P

**OBSERVER01:** The possibilities of explosions ensuing is true, but I've got to like try and not take a bazillion chapters in just one day despite how a lot happens in one day. :l

**Cloy552:** Thanks for loving Graham! The Valkyrie's antics will truly be driving everyone up the walls while Weiss will still be Weiss. As for her knees... no comment. -.-

**CalligoMiles:** Unfortunately no it will not. It's for safety sake of everyone else in the room. I hope you understand. :(

**IchiFell:** It will be interesting i'll tell you that much. :)

**Quathis:** Trust me, everyone will still survive to see the next way... some moreso than others but what can you do about it? XD

**Benthino:** Thanks for the review! As for the sandwich, it will most likely make its cameo sometime soon, as for when that would be... It could be the next chapter! O.o

**k wolf omega: **They're Valkyries. It's in their profession to do what others don't highly recommend that they should do! XD

**fuzed-ice:** Thanks! :D

**Ranger Station Charlie: **Hm... an interesting perspective to Jaune's new ability! I'm probably going to need to research a little bit more things like read other fics, watch anime's like Fairy Tail or something and figure it out from there. And I like the thought about him being vulnerable to cold attacks but still able to enjoy the pleasures of ice cream! As for your PM on Nora's semblance, I like the thought of she being affiliated with electricity! Makes sense since it adds to her energetic personality and brimming with energy to make the most mundane of days Awesome! :D

**qsklue:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :)

**Maronmario:** So do I. Much hilarity will ensue after all with a grandfather like that! :)

**Ghest**: Most **DEFINETLY!** :D

**Paradoxically Abstract**: I'm glad you like it! Although it may never happen in the show, I just hope they have memorable moments where they just make and explosion happen whether it was intentional or not. :P

**woodxvii**: **PREACH FELLOW BROTHER!** Or sister... Not entirely sure what gender you are with a username like that. -.-

**rickyg209**: LOTS! XD

**LEN NARD**: If only, I don't have any problems with MLP but if she was alive and able to read this fic, I think she'd enjoy it! :)

**dracohalo117****:** Thanks! She was raised with a smart grandfather after all. :)

**COShepard****:** He truly is the best of the old men. He's funny, he's intelligent, and he's a pervert! What a perfect combination! :D

**The PhantomHokage**: I will indeed update this story of Jaune-Jaune and... Bora? o.O

**SkagthePrinceofHell**: Probably. Jaune's weapon will be relatively like the show but with a few twists here and there. He may be able to receive a falcon punch but that is still in the development stages. And I'm glad you love the pairing! Not a lot of people talk about it that much so why not write about it? :P

**Guest**: I sure you that this story will continue for the many years to come (hopefully) bringing smiles to all and possibly pain to the enemies/allies of the show... especially to Jaune! You're feedback is greatly apreciated as is everyone elses and I hope to hear from you again friend! :D

**Max Badassery**: Naw, let's not have Jaune eat bullets. He just recovered after all. :P

**Aegorm**: You do drive a good. Mind you lots of things happen in the sidelines where we're not fully aware of and sure I could write about it in the detail that I always do but I've got limits. And this is a Humour Fic after all! In the next chapter, it'll fix up their unconcern... The last thing the characters need to be are sad worryworts. :I

**thespkrmg**: I'm glad you like the story! and Eh, we all have our paces on how much we write for each day. Mine apparently is a LOT! :O

**Warlox**: But of course I will! :)

**Antonio92**: I'm glad you love the story my friend! :)

**Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton: HA!** Oh so true! XD

**Green Gustavo: **Thank you super much for loving the characters and the fix in it's entirety! I sure you this fic will not be ending anytime soon! :)

**AD Lewis**: The next chapter will indeed be most enjoying as much as you love the story! As for when the two will find feelings for the other... that will come! But at it's own pace. No need to rush things after all! :)


	32. Ghastly Anomaly

**Greetings fellow readers! It is I, the writer Nutshop here to unveil the next chapter of this fabulous fix of mine called Nora's Arc! Man... So many things are happening nowadays that its just filling me with hype... Like SO MUCH HYPE! Like the 3rd volume of RWBY finally showing off the many new characters and environments including the very famous Vytal coliseum!**

**... For some reason it sorta reminds me of my environmental simulation dome that I thought up. Huh, how interesting.**

**But enough about that, it's come to my attention that over 200K views have been achieved! Like... HOLY COW! That's just insane! Next thing that's gonna happen is that this story reaches the 1 million viewers mark! I mean it sure is possible but that won't be anytime soon so I'll just keep my story rolling with more humorous adventures of our lovable duo and pals of the RWBYverse! So go on now! Enjoy this momentous moment with Jaune-Jaune discovering the hidden power within his newly genetic code!**

* * *

**Ghastly ****Anomaly**

* * *

"Any luck in finding her?!" Ruby panicked as she zipped towards her teammates who had just arrived in their dorm room.

"No luck there sis." Yang replied shaking her head from side to side making her sister slump at such unfortunate news. "I already searched the cafeteria and the classrooms."

"I checked the library and the outdoor gardens." Blake pitched in as she crossed her arms.

"And I looked around every hallway and stairwell three times!" Ruby groaned slumping onto Blake's perfectly made bed making said girl in question twitch in irritation for her bed to be ruined once more. "Where could she have gone?!

"You'd think that someone who wears nothing but white would be easy to spot." Yang huffed with her teammates nodding in agreement.

"Still... Why would Weiss disappear like that?" Blake hummed in thought making the two sisters cup their chins in deep thought. "She wasn't moving during lunch time."

"And we did leave her here in her bunk after classes were over for us for the day." The blonde brawler recalled since she was the one who had to heft her all over the place earlier that day.

The red headed leader began to brainstorm trying to think up to most logical of scenarios to answer their missing heiress conundrum. "But if she was left here earlier today and none of us saw her leave..." She started out before gasping dramatically at the only idea that came to mind. "What if she got kidnapped?!"

"... Kidnapped?" The bookworm questioned after a few seconds of absorbing the strange assumption that her leader had suggested. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm with Blake in this one Ruby." Yang confessed as she put her hands on her hips. "Weiss cream is a big little girl after all."

"B-but she hasn't moved at all today!" Ruby cried out in worry. "And as team leader as well as Weiss's partner, it's my job to be worrying this much! Like who knows what kind of evil things that the kidnapper is doing to her!" That was when her imagination conjured up a classical scene of her white haired partner was dressed up like a princess being confined within a tall, swirling tower crying sadly on how she had been captured so easily. Beside the tower was an evil wizard cackling maniacally atop a flying fire-breathing dragon challenging **ALL** who are brave enough to save the _damsel_ in _distress_.

"... Is she always like this?" Blake questioned as she continued to stare at the daydreaming leader.

"Yep." Yang sighed before walking up to her sister to shake her back to reality. "Either way, we're gonna need to check places we haven't looked."

"But we've already looked everywhere!" The young leader whimpered facing the ceiling. "Man... where's a detective when you need one anyway?"

That was when the two older huntresses-in-training paused to register what their leader had mumbled to herself before slowly turning towards one another in silent agreement. They did indeed know of someone who was skilled in the ways of people finding.

... Well not exactly since he was still unconscious at the moment b-but his partner would no doubt be just as amazing a detective than the blonde knight! She was the first year representative after all!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

* * *

"Sorry girls, I'm not really good at finding people like Jaune-Jaune can." Nora sheepishly confessed making the remaining girls of team RWBY to crash onto the floor in defeat.

"There goes that idea." Yang grumbled as their chances of finding their teammate were growing slimmer with each passing second.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked as she began to assist the young rose back onto her feet.

"We're trying to find our teammate Weiss." Ruby answered sadly as she went to pull up her teammate Blake from the ground.

"Wait, wasn't she there at combat class earlier today?" Questioned a confused Ren who suddenly remembered the odd battle against the heiress with her coming up on top without so much as moving a muscle.

"That's the thing though." Yang commented making the remaining members of team JNPR stare in confusion. "While we all did drop her off back at the room so we could grab something to eat, when we came back, she was gone!"

"Gone?" Nora repeated before gasping dramatically rushing towards the blonde brawler to grab hold of her shoulders. "As in, Weissy's been **KIDNAPPED?!** Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"See?!" The young leader huffed directing her arms in Nora's general direction. "I told you so!"

"That's because she wasn't kidnapped at all!" Blake argued back. "You two are taking things way too extreme right now."

"It doesn't matter!" Nora announced before pulling out two magnifying glasses and a detective's caps out from her hidden uniform skirt pockets. "We've got a mystery case to solve!"

"Oh boy... here we go again." Ren groaned cupping his head and shaking it from side to side.

"She's done this before?" The red headed myrmidon wondered as she glanced at the two shorter huntresses now looking a lot more like detectives with sparks of determination in their eyes.

Before Ren could even respond to the question, Nora was quicker and answered her question. "Yeppers!" She replied with a smile. "I've always watched those super cool TV show where there's this group of hunters with their doggy travel all over Remnant taking care of spooky mysteries! And boy was that fun!"

"It's not that fun when we get in trouble all the time." The raven-haired boy sighed as he recalled one of their adventures involving them both being stuck in a metal cage trying to capture the mysterious flour thief.

"I always wanted to be a detective!" Ruby nearly squealed in excitement caressing the magnifying glass like she would with her beloved weapon Crescent Rose. "What do we solve first?!"

"Aren't you getting a little bit off topic?" Blake commented on the sidelines. "We're supposed to be searching for Weiss after all."

"We're not getting off topic at all!" The bubbly bomber pouted along with her recently hired apprentice. "In fact, we're going to start our investigation by looking for her right now!"

"But we've already looked everywhere that she'd be." Yang commented putting her hands on her hips.

"Whoa! You girls work fast!" Nora complimented in awe of team RWBY. "Then that means we can go to step two!"

"Wait, there was a step one?" Pyrrha blinked as things were progressing rather quickly for her preferences. "What's step two anyway?"

Before anyone else could say anything, an oddly familiar voice made itself well known in the hallway. "... Sky? Wha- what are you doing?" Dove Bronzewing questioned to his blue haired teammate.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sky Lark huffed as a series of metal and wooden crosses, a necklace of garlic and a bottle of holy water was **VERY** evident on his person. "I'm exorcising!"

"But didn't we work out like yesterday though?" The squinting artist pointed out in mild confusion. "I'm still feeling sore from the regime that Cardin made us do yesterday. Not to mention that I've never seen you bring that stuff before."

"Dude, that's ex_er_cising, what I'm doing is ex_or_cising." The halberdier clarified as he gestured towards himself and his many, unique accessories.

"Hey, don't go blaming me for how those two words nearly sound the same!" Dove pouted as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Sides, why are you exorcising in the first place?"

"Well to answer that question my squinty eyed partner." Sky started making the huntsman in question twitch his brow in irritation. "I'm currently looking for an Ice Tea."

Dove was mildly confused at the name he heard. "… What?" He said aloud hoping for more clarification. "You're looking for ghosts because you're thirsty?"

"Wha- no! I'm talking about that one white haired lady from our group in combat class!" The halberdier said causing teams RWBY and JNPR to eavesdrop this suddenly interesting conversation.

"Oh... **OH!** You mean that girl!" Dove recognized as he remembered that one part where he was getting stared down by her threatening gaze. "What about her?"

"You remember how she was able to take down that one first year by basically doing nothing?" A nod from his partner's head was all he needed to continue his conversation. "Well, I've got a sneaking suspicion that there's something pretty nasty happening to her to have one that won that fight."

"That's a little far-fetched for you to make some kind of accusation dude." The squinting artist pointed out. "Besides, what's your proof that she's being possessed or whatever?"

"Weiss's **POSSESSED?!**" Ruby exclaimed as she suddenly appeared alongside the two boys. The two huntsmen in training were quite shocked at the sudden appearance of the young huntress that Sky had yelped rather loudly hopping right into his partner's arms bridal style.

"**AUGH!** What the- Where'd you come from?!" Sky yelped from up above his partner's arms. That was when a series of thuds and a face-palm could be heard several feet behind them making them see a pile of huntresses in training on the ground along with a Ren shaking his head back and forth at their utter lack of subtle eavesdropping. "And what are you guys doing?"

"Uh… not eavesdropping? Nora feebly lied as she scratched her chin making the girls laying below her to groan.

* * *

**Meanwhile the Infirmary Room 101...**

* * *

"That was one of the grossest things you could have done Arc..." Weiss gagged as she sent a disapproving glare at the bed-ridden blonde who now was wearing a pair of rectangular, chestnut brown glasses.

"Look, I already said I was sorry!" Jaune groaned as he threaded his needle with the necessary colored thread. "It was a force of habit!"

"Habit or not, you should know what is and what isn't appropriate to say out loud." The heiress huffed crossing her arms. "You're worse at grossing me out removing contacts than my sister sometimes."

The blond knight couldn't help but pause as he slowly turned towards the heiress. "Wait a minute, you have a sister?" He asked in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"You never asked." Weiss shrugged making the blonde knight sweat drop at her rather blunt answer. "But to answer your question, yes I do have a sister, an older one to be exact." Soon a nostalgic wave of memories swelled within the heiress of when she was younger having the time of her life from the several misadventures she had with her older sibling. Oh how she envied the days where she and Winter could use their youthful imagination to make the most boring of days the most fun. "Judging by the look on your face, I believe that you don't have any siblings?" She deducted on her chair filing her well-manicured nails with one of those store brand nail files.

Unfortunately, her assumption was proven wrong by the bedridden blonde's shocking answer. "Actually, I have seven sisters!"

That was when a loud ***Snap!*** echoed in the infirmary as the heiress brought all her attention towards the bedridden blonde. "… Seven?" She repeated with a mixture of both fear and awe in her voice. "You have seven siblings?!" A nod of his head was the answer she received. "And all seven of them are your **SISTERS?!**"

"Yep!" He replied happily as if it was normal to have such a large family. "I've got three younger ones, three more that are older than me, and a twin who really loves to rub in the fact that she's like a few minutes older than me." Despite how she always seemed to take advantage of the fact that she was older than he was by mere minutes, he really was starting to miss her… in fact; he was just feeling homesick.

"H-how is that even possible?!" She questioned as she imagined seven blonde girls with ocean blue eyes running around a house no doubt causing the foundations to shake to its very core. Weiss could admit it was rough at times with having one older sister, but to have at more than four older sisters, followed by three more along with it brought about a serious question! "… How are you even alive at this point?"

Now Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the heiress's rather odd question. "It's not all that bad." The blonde knight clarified as he hemmed the extra-large uniform skirt to suite Weiss's specifications. "Sure there are times where we get in trouble for doing something we shouldn't be doing, but we still have fun!"

"I still find it highly unlikely." Weiss huffed as she brought her attention to how his hand weaved masterfully across the clothing like a professional at work. "You said your dad taught you how to sew?"

"My dad taught me all kinds of neat stuff." He shrugged facing the heiress while his arms worked quickly, yet carefully. "He was a field doctor back when he was younger. He has this saying about how it never hurt to be prepared for anything and everything."

"I suppose that makes sense." The heiress shrugged shaking her head a little bit from side to side. "Though I still find it strange for you to know how to garden and cook, let alone knit."

At those three key words, Jaune groaned in annoyance slumping his shoulders and head with his hands now working at a much slower pace. "You guys aren't going to live that down either huh?"

"I just find it unusual that a retired field doctor not only knows how to sew clothing, but to garden, cook and knit as well as care for a family of eight children is impressive. Odd, but impressive nevertheless." She replied before tapping her chin in thought.

"Say Weiss?" Jaune called out snapping her out of her thinking pose. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You better not be asking me out again." Weiss deadpanned with a glare.

"I'm not exactly looking the best to ask today." He admitted with shrug making the heiress twitch at the fact that he was still going to continue his fruitless attempts in wooing her. "So... How'd I do against Pyrrha? And just be honest with me."

Now Weiss had to think about that for about a minute to recall the destined battle of the two teammates of team JNPR. Truth be told, she was more or less expecting the myrmidon to wipe the floor off from the blonde knight's feet by sending him flying after the referee, a.k.a Professor Port, initiated the battle. It was a complete surprise how the blonde knight was able to fare rather well against someone of such renown and even more so to do it with only just a shield! Then there was the factor of him utilizing the environment to his advantage. Despite the numerous injuries inflicted upon in by the unexpected Robeowolves and turrets, he was still able to last an exceptional amount of time. A feat not many can accomplish.

First things first, she had to start somewhere though.

"... Well for starters you need to work on your motion sickness." Weiss listed making the blonde knight slump at the mere mention of that dreaded word. "It'll become quite the liability if a battle was to occur on a vehicle and you couldn't fight since your stomach was aching."

"Hey! Motion sickness is more common most people let on you know." Jaune informed with a huff as a hand reached out to his sewing kit for another colored line of string.

"I'm well aware of that Jaune." Weiss rolled her eyes before staring back at him. "But for you to be down onto the ground by the likes of a conveyor belt in my opinion not all that great."

"... Okay, how was I supposed to know I would feel that way on that thing?" The bedridden blonde defended waving his other arm at the ridiculousness of that fact. "I've never been on one in my life!"

"I suppose you have a valid point, but nevertheless you should get that taken care of. Secondly, throwing your weapon at the enemy without any means of a ranged weapon… For you to carelessly toss your weapon will render you defenseless! Not to mention your opponents will not allow you to retrieve it."

"I uh... I thought I'd be cool?" He answered back rather meekly.

A frustrated growl erupted from her throat before shaking her head in disbelief. "Look... I can understand the concept of your ridiculous idea after seeing Pyrrha defeat the rest of the Grimm at the end, but in my opinion? Invest in some sort of ranged weaponry in the near future."

"Uh... But what if I don't know how to use a gun?" The blonde knight questioned snipping the small strand of string.

"Then learn how to by reading a book then!" She exasperated a bit loudly. "Or better yet, find someone who does know how to use one which, by the way, would be nearly everybody here at beacon and ask them to teach you!"

"Uh... I-I guess that makes sense." He hummed in thought. Because now that he thought about it, there was really no problem in simply asking... Ah who was he kidding, asking was hard! He should be well aware of this since the snow angel before him seems to say no whenever he asked for her to go out with him! Maybe he needed to start looking at it from a different angle.

"Next, you need to be more mindful of your surroundings!" Weiss continued to lecture on the blonde knights many mistakes that were made during the bout.

* * *

**Meanwhile... Back to Team RBYNPRLD?**

* * *

"... So what you're saying is that our teammate Weiss, the same girl who won that match earlier today by doing absolutely nothing, is being possessed by some sort of evil ghost?" Blake skeptically concluded after hearing the abrupt theory of the exorcist Sky Lark.

"That is my theory alright!" The blue haired halberdier nodded with a smile before extending his arms out holding a spare garlic necklace. "You want one?" He offered making some with more sensitive senses of smell cringe at the from the near proximity.

"N-no thanks you." The black bowed push back as the cloves were growing too much for him to bear. It wasn't that she hated garlic or anything! It's just that when it was only garlic, the aroma would sting her nose like a swarm rapier wasps!

Those were not fun.

She preferred when it was sautéed with a giant piece of tuna... Following it with adding a dash of salt, pepper, mayonnaise, a squirt of lemon to cancel the odor but enrichen the flavor, some cheese and maybe some breading and throw it into the oven... Mmmm, delicious...

"Well suite yourself!" Sky Lark shrugged putting it back around his neck.

"Isn't that a bit much though?" Yang questioned with mild curiosity. "There's no such things as ghosts after all."

Three synchronized gasps of shock could be heard from the young leader, the bubbly bomber and the blue exorcist. "N-no such thing as **GHOSTS?!**" He cried out in shock. "Of course ghosts exist! They roam around our world ready to cause mischief and the like to all unfortunate to stumble upon them! Which is why I make sure I'm prepared with the latest and greatest of exorcizing technology!"

"But isn't garlic for repelling Vampires though?" Pyrrha recalled after reading her fair share of stories about the blood-sucking abominations and their hatred to the smelly garlic.

Sky could only shrug his shoulders in response. "Eh, if it can stop a vampire, then it can stop a ghost! So that's good enough for me!"

"… Is he being serious?" Pyrrha blinked not really believing what she was seeing.

"Trust me, I've asked the same thing." Dove sighed from the sidelines receiving a very sympathetic pat on the back from the green gunman.

"I'll take one!" Nora exclaimed extending her arms for a wonderful ghost-vampire repelling necklace.

"Oh! **OH!** Me too!" Ruby shot out in the same position as her bubbly friend only to be stopped by her remaining two teammates.

"We are not going to have something like that stinking up our room sis." Yang frowned in displeasure with Blake nodding her head violently up and down in agreement. If her little sister did bring about something like that in their room, no doubt would her clothes obtain a nasty funk that would no doubt ruin her daily teasing.

"B-but I don't want to get haunted!" The young huntress wailed clinging onto her sister's leather jacket with her signature whimper.

"Well I have a bunch of alternative wards that work just as effectively back in my dorm room." Sky offhandedly commented as he stared at the first year representative whoop in enjoyment with the famous Pyrrha pinching her nose from the smell.

"Really?!" Ruby gasped now bringing her attention to the blue haired boy. "Whoa! That's amazing!"

After receiving such heartfelt praise, he couldn't help but direct his head upwards brushing his hair with his hand. "Why thank you!" He smiled with imaginary sparkles twinkling around him... though his imagination was quickly snapped out for the fact that he still had a job to do! "But only after we find your teammate! She's still out there being haunted and we've got to stop her!"

"He's right!" The bubbly bomber agreed. "We've got to find that ghost and just punch it in the **FACE!** Like, who knows what sort of terrible mayhem it's doing at this very moment?!"

* * *

**Back In The Ghost's Torture Chamb- er, Uh, I-Infirmary Room 101**

* * *

"... And last but not least, make sure you obtain a better grasp of how to handle Dust." Weiss rambled on to the bedridden blonde who was looked even more battered, bruised, and humiliated than a few minutes ago. It was understandable for the young knight Jaune Arc, having someone whom you admire the most practically pointing out your every flaw in fine detail would no doubt injure both your pride and soul.

However, after hearing flaw after flaw with no real solid line of defence to defend himself, he was at the brink of falling back unconscious or at least confine himself beneath the covers of his blanket to conceal his entire self, hoping that this verbal nightmare was only a dream.

"Though if you're in need of assistance with the matter, I wouldn't mind teaching you a thing or two on the topic." That was when she pulled out from one of her combat skirt pockets a small business card "That is of course, if you're willing to pay a tutor's fee of 50 lien per lesson. Mind you this knowledge will be coming from I, Weiss Schnee, the youngest Schnee Dust Company heiress so you should take advantage of this limited time offer whilst you're attending b. Now, did you get all of that Arc?"

"... I guess I have a lot to work on..." The bedridden blonde dejectedly responded back looking down towards the project on his hands.

Now noticing that she had hurt his feelings intentional or not, the white haired heiress was quick to add one final detail. "Look Jaune, I was only telling you what you wanted me to do pointing out things that need to be improved. I admit some of the things I talked about may be out of your control at the current moment, but at least you're making an effort to completing it. It speaks volumes on your character and how you wish to learn and improve yourself. A lesson I currently am trying to learn."

This new tidbit of information had caught the young knight from his near-death state. "Wait... Really?" He couldn't help but ask.

A nod of her head was there answer. "I had a bit of a dispute with Ruby during our first day of school. The topic was about me complaining on how I wished to be the leader of Team RWBY."

"Wait, wasn't that the day me and Nora painted our rep room?" He recalled making the heiress shiver at the unwanted memory.

"Please don't remind me." Weiss cupped her head rocking it back and forth. "Like I was saying, I was very disapproving on the fact how both someone like you and Ruby were made leaders while I was stuck being a measly team member. Though that changed after a brief discussion with Professor Port of all people, it seems I need to better learn how to make myself in becoming the best huntress I can be." She then brought her attention back to the stupefied knight. "His words not mine."

"Whoa... Honestly I was not expecting that." He confessed with wide eyes.

"Both you and Ruby have your flaw but at least you both acknowledged them and are learning how to overcome them." The heiress pointed out. "The fact that the both of you are two of the most socially awkward leaders that I know are striving to become the best they can be to hold onto the responsibilities of leadership speaks volumes on your character. Especially since you're also the representative for our student year. "

"Eh, it isn't easy let me tell you that much..." Jaune sighed recalling how his school life had gotten busier with how he would need to listen to the needs and complaints of all the students in his year along with his schooling. "If it wasn't for the rest of my team and Professor Port, I'd probably be stuck with a lot of homework."

"Either way, you're doing a much better job than many of the associates I have to tolerate for my father." She soon looked away giving the bedridden blonde a sidelong glance. "Keep that up, someday you might stand a chance against me."

"Knowing me, I've still got a long way to go." Jaune shrugged before grabbing his scissors one last time. "... But thanks Weiss." He smiled bringing his attention the beautiful snow angel before him.

"Consider this my way of amending how I behaved that day." She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"You do know I forgave you for that already right?" Jaune called out with a raise of his brow.

"I'm still trying to repay you." Weiss huffed crossing her arms.

"Riiight." The blonde knight sighed making an audible ***Snip!*** with his scissors. "Right! Your skirt is finally done!"

"Wait… already?" Weiss called out in surprise of how unexpectedly fast his progress was made. "I thought that you'd still be working on it for a little while longer!"

"My sister's tell me I'm pretty good multitasking." He shrugged before pulling upwards for the grand unveiling. "Anyways it's now ready to be worn Weiss! Want to see for yourself?"

The heiress was slowly extending her well-manicured hand to grasp the uniform skirt feeling a small feeling of disbelief. When it was now well within her grasp, she couldn't help but quiver in relief that the tyranny of her extra-large skirt would no longer torment her delicate soul. But a nagging thought had soon invaded her mind. What if he had gotten the measurements wrong? What if it was uncomfortable to wear?!

"You know; you could just try wearing it if you're not sure yet." Jaune suggested making her jerk her head in his general direction looking rather disgusted and or insulted.

"I am **NOT** going to change in front of you to fuel your pervertish desires Arc." The heiress frowned crossing her arms indignantly.

"… I was referring to using the washroom that's like over there you know." The bed-ridden blonde deadpanned pointing towards the door in question. "I'm not the type of person that does that kind of stuff. Besides when it's on, let me know if I need to do anymore little adjustments to the skirt ok?"

Oh… was all the heiress could think about as she did see the door in question. Alright, she had to admit she did somewhat jump to conclusions rather quickly. But having to tolerate the many perverted individuals she had met here ***Cough!*** Yang and Graham ***Cough!*** made her quite paranoid of the fact. A pervert could suddenly from the most unexpected of locations and she had to be ready to ward them off with her superior skill of castration… not that she's actually done it before in the past but the sheer mention of it usually scares away even the most perverted of opponents.

"How will I know you won't sneak some sort of peek as I change?" Weiss questioned with a raise of her brow.

Jaune's deadpanned look increased two-fold at his sudden interrogation. The answer to that question was obvious. "…There's a lock." Was all that he needed to say to make the heiress blink her eyes in realization.

"… Oh." Was her quiet response before quickly excursing herself to the secure change room, a.k.a washroom, to do a final test to see if Jaune's sewmanship was up to par with her standards.

But not before locking the door and sitting herself on the toilet's lid cupping her beet red face with her hands in embarrassment for not realizing that such a locking mechanism existed earlier making herself look like a d… A d-dunce.

* * *

**Somewhere outside infirmary room 101…**

* * *

"Why yes actually. She did indeed check in quite recently." The receptionist to the infirmary confirmed as she faced towards the group of familiar students who crowded her desk seeking the answers of the missing Weiss Schnee.

Many of them had several different emptions fill within themselves seeing as their search for the W of Team RWBY was nearing its end. Ruby was ecstatic at the fact that her long lost partner was finally found and was going to go and grab the treatment that she desperately needs. Blake, Ren and Dove sighed in relief seeing as they could finally catch a break and go back to finish reading/ sleeping/ drawing respectively. Sky was filled with fiery determination as his first exorcism mission was nearly complete. Nora and Yang were rather saddened at their adventure ending as they enjoyed the many unique people the met during their hilarious, yet surprisingly difficult investigation.

* * *

**Flashback…**

* * *

"_I remember seeing the girl of your description flying right over us and blow up one of the nearby bullheads with its laser vision! Like one moment we saw a flash of light, next is this big sound of a massive *__**BOOM!**__* that came outta nowhere!"_

"_I-I tried to go find Miss Goodwich by running for her office, but the scary white haired lady picked me up with her supernatural mind powers and shook me up LIKE A RAGDOLL! I *__**Sniff!**__* I-I've never felt so violated in my life!"_

"_It's__ true__! It's __**TRUE!**__ I saw the __**WHOLE THING**__ happen!"_

"_This paranormal mystery that your folk seems to be exploring reminds me of a puzzle! Solve this for me and I'll give you a clue to her whereabouts!"_

* * *

**Flashback Ends…**

* * *

Needless to say, after interrogating a few more students and punching that one top-hatted huntsman in training in the face for making his puzzle far too difficult for them, their search had led them to the one place where they couldn't have possibly expected.

The infirmary…

"Well, everyone!" Nora called out catching the remaining seven members of Team RBYNPRDL. "It looks like the ghost is hidden somewhere in this infirmary and we've gotta stop if from causing more problems!" She then brought her attention towards the blue exorcist and pointer her finger to ask "Sky! Do you have anything that'll allow us to get that mean ghostie outta Weissy?"

"Lemme check." He called out before rummaging his pockets for the necessary tools for the job. "Well… I've got a few crosses, a bottle of holy water and a steak in case things go sour."

"…Don't you mean a stake?" Blake called out in mild confusion.

"Wait… there's two types of steaks?!" The exorcist blinked before pulling out a Tupperware container with a well-done T-bone steak placed inside. "B-but that book told me to get this type of steak though!"

"Dude, why would a steak be useful for hunting ghosts?!" Dove questioned taking the Tupperware container and shaking its contents in front of him.

"Maybe to get on the ghost's good side I think?" Ruby shrugged with mild uncertainty. "It's possible."

"I don't know about you guys, but we should hurry up in trying to find her." Yang offhandedly commented making some of the hunters-in training nod their heads in agreement, unaware of her fiendish grin. "Her life is a _Steak_ after all!" Nearly everyone around her cringe and groan at the unnecessary pun. "Come on you guys. Am I right? Huh?"

"…We can all go eat after we find Weiss." Pyrrha comforted with a pat on the blonde brawler's shoulder whose face turned into a dejected pout.

"So with that in mind, let's go and search for Weissy before she strikes again!" A loud cheer erupted by most of the group before a majority of them dashed forward with different intent fueling their determination. Just as they were about to leave, they were all ***SHUSHED!*** by the receptionist who then pointed towards a sign that told them that patients were sleeping and that they should be quiet to respect their rest! They all nodded their heads before whispering a much quieter cheer followed by moving at a walking pace.

"… They seem to be having fun." The nurse commented to the forgotten huntsman Ren who could only nod his head in agreement.

"You wouldn't happen to know which room she would be in would you?" The green gunman asked stifling a yawn.

"Room 101… She's currently visiting the sleeping Arc boy." The receptionist answered with a smile enjoying the young student's defeated expression. "You'll probably need to get going to go fetch your friends."

"… Yep." Ren groaned as he began his slow, tired, trek to the hallway where his teammates and friends had speed walked towards, the hallway that was opposite of where they were supposed to go.

* * *

**Back in Infirmary Room 101…**

* * *

A very satisfied Weiss Schnee strutted out of the washroom now adorning her new and improved uniform with the plaid skirt hanging snugly on her hips. No more will she need to worry about the fear of her panties unintentionally revealing themselves due to the trials of the extra-large skirt.

"So I'm guessing it fits?" The bedridden blonde asked still seated on his adjustable medical bed. From the way how he had seen her angelic smile and how she had twirled around a few times to ensure functionality had been maintained no doubt would easily represent she was very satisfied with the end result.

"I admit, I was skeptical on whether or not you were up to the task, but it seems you held your end of the bargain." Weiss confessed before pulling out from her wallet a 10 lien bill from her purse to pay for the services that transpired today. "Either way, it was a pleasure to do business with you Jaune. And before I forget, do you happen to know when the doctor will allow your release?"

"Honestly, I don't think they even know I'm awake yet." The blonde boy shrugged. "Oh, just to let you know, I added a few things while I was working on your skirt."

"… What do you mean added?" She inquired with a raised brow. Was there a hole that she was completely unaware about? Was there an inconsistency with the patterning on her skirt?!

"Well for starters I added a little feature on the side of your skirt that should make your waist size adjustable just in case you happen to grow more and whatnot." Jaune pointed out as the heiress brought her attention towards the line of buttons and slits that blended perfectly with the pattern of her uniform. "Then I adjusted the size of your skirt pockets so they can carry a few more extra school supplies and whatnot did it in a way so that it didn't look like it was bulging out and stuff." The heiress carefully slipped one of her well-manicured hands into one her hidden compartments making her eyes go wide at how much room was readily available to her now! Before she could barely deposit a few pencils, a pen and an eraser in there, b-but now she could practically stuff her entire pencil case within and no one would be none the wiser!

… She made a mental note to inquire about this fact once he was released and hopefully ask to install this important feature to her combat skirt.

"And finally, I updated the panty guard to make sure that nobody will be able to look up your skirt even when one of those random super uplifting breezes kick in." The blonde boy proudly nodded making the white haired heiress freeze in place. "Like, sure they did a kinda good job when they designed the skirts, but they arranged the ruffles wrong making the backside rather exposed when the skirt is flipped upwards. So all I really needed to do was rearrange it in a way and reinforcing the seems all white making sure the comfort stays the-"

"Wait a minute Arc…" Weiss Stated extending her hands outwards in a stopping motion completely cutting off Jaune's rather detailed rant. "Did you just say… panty guard?"

"Yeah." The blonde tailor nodded without missing a beat. "Most of my sisters like wearing skirts all the time and I just like to make sure that nobody gets some sort of dirty glimpse of their underwear when they least expect it."

An awkward silence consumed the room as the heiress fully registered what he had just said. One moment he does something incredibly, or rather unintentionally perverted, the next he reveals all these hidden skills that most artisans older than him would yearn for. "…Jaune, you are just strangest huntsman I have ever gotten the chance to know here at Beacon." The Heiress frankly confessed in a tone that made the blonde boy chuckle.

"I prefer the word 'unique' better." He smiled finally placing the money back into his own wallet before stretching his arms and stifling a yawn. "Hey Weiss? I'm gonna go rest for a few more minutes. That okay with you?"

"I understand." The heiress nodded who now began collecting her belongings and bringing herself towards the door exit. "When you do get released, just give our dorm a knock and I'll proofread your assignment alright?"

"Got it…" The blonde knight mumbled before getting all nice and snug in his infirmary bed. "See you later Snow Angel…"

"I told you not to-" She was about to complete her complaint when she gazed at his now sleeping form. Originally she was going to berate him for calling her that confounded nickname, but on the other hand, he did solve her dreaded extra-large skirt problem that was haunting her since day one. So she supposed that he could be off the hook this time. "Dunce..." She sighed before opening the door.

Just as she opened the door, a familiar teal-eyed glint illuminated the strangely dark hallway before commanding with a shout. "**GET HER!**"

"**AH!**" Was Weiss's response to this sudden attack before being tackled by a red blur and pulled into a crushing embrace, kicking and shaking her arms in resistance. That was when she was finally able to recognize the intruders before her signature scowl adorned her face "What are you dunces doing!?"

"We've got the ghost!" Called out the surprisingly strong Ruby rose who held onto her partner in a bear-huggish fashion. "Don't worry Weiss! We'll just exorcize you and you'll be all be better."

"Exorcizing?! I don't even know what you're talking about!" She complained increasing her need to escape. "Now let me go already you dunce!"

"She's **RESISTING ARREST!**" Wailed the young leader who was struggling to contain the ghastly threat. "I need reinforcements!" Soon three more of yellow, black and another Red blurs shot past the door, and pulling the heiress off her feet.

"**YANG! BLAKE! RUBY! LET ME GO ALREADY!**" She raged with her volume getting louder with each passing second. "Wait a minut- P-Pyrrha?! Why are you helping them?!"

"Everything's going to be okay Weiss." Pyrrha comforted as she seemed unphazed by the heiress's struggle.

"**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING ON!**" The white haired fencer confessed in anger.

"**QUICK! **While she's captured, used the holy water!" Nora ordered as a blue haired huntsman whose name was never told to the heiress slowly approached holding a glass bottle that held the divine liquid within.

"Don't you **DARE** pour a single drop of that on me!" Weiss threatened as she glared at the blue haired exorcist. "I will sue you if you do!"

"It's for your own good…" Yang huffed holding onto the heiress's legs to prevent any more damage being inflicted by those she had supposedly caused to all around her… or in this case herself. For someone so short like her, she sure did pack a punch!

… Or in this circumstance, kicks.

"I still think you all are going a bit overboard in the manner." Ren deadpanned from behind his childhood friend.

"Uh… Guys?" Dove called out before being hushed by his partner.

"***SHH!* **Dude! I gotta concentrate!" Huffed Sky Lark who cleared his throat before holding the bottle well above his head. A golden light soon shined above him making him look very symbolic. "***Ahem!* **O lord Monty Oum, the ever powerful creator of Remnant. As a humble servant, I beseech you to bless this water to purge the evil and darkness from this poor soul. May this ghostly apparition find piece within your loving embrace as we say-"

"What are you guys doing?" An all too familiar voice questioned making all within the room stare at the huntsman in question.

"… Jaune-Jaune?" Nora called out barely audibly above a whisper.

"Uh… hello?" The now awake blonde knight waved rather awkwardly. A few second passed before everyone, excluding the two members of team CRDL, to drop what they were holding, like a haunted heiress *KYAH!*, and rush towards his bedside in in relief and happiness now that their friend had finally awoken for his shocking slumber. Dove was already alongside the blonde knight so he didn't really need to move all that much while Sky had got stomped on by the overly excited first year female representative with a loud ***GYAH!*** sending him painfully onto the ground skidding all the way to the radiator making an imprint of his face and sending him unconscious.

"**JAUNE-JAUNE!** You're okay!" She smiled before pulling him into one of her signature loving hugs… though she quickly let go and pulled herself backwards plugging her nose. "Jaune-Jaune, you really need a bath…"

* * *

**A Half an Hour and a Shower Later…**

* * *

"So that's more or less what happened while you were unconscious." Ren informed to his team leader who no longer looked like a curly haired witch, but his original form of the dorky shield hero whose natural blonde hair glistened with the sunset and smelled of mangoes. Currently, it was only team JNPR in infirmary room 101. Team RWBY was attending to their injured teammate in a separate room across from theirs and Dove simply caring for the now unconscious Sky Lark back at their dorm room.

"Whoa… I really missed out huh?" The blonde knight hummed aloud wearing a casual set of clothes which consisted of a large, orange t-shirt, a pair of non-faded-and-torn blue jeans, with his signature pair of ski blue floppy bunny slippers that fitted so well with his onesie.

"Yeah… It would have been super more fun if you were there Jaune-Jaune." Nora confessed flopping her face and her arms onto the foot of the infirmary bed. "Like right after we dropped you off, we met with my long lost grandpa who actually is in charge of the requisitional office!"

"...Wait, your grandpa works here?" The blonde boy blinked as he began to imagine an elderly man with her partner's personality.

"Yeppers!" The bubbly bomber smiling at that wonderful memory.

"He was quite the... interesting character." Pyrrha recalled still rather uncertain of the elderly engineer.

"That reminds me, he wanted to meet you one of these days." Ren remembered as he crossed his arms.

"Oh and were gonna be getting the coolest bunk beds too!" Nora beamed pulling out what appeared to be a blueprint of the furniture in question.

Now this new tidbit of information caused the blonde knight to go wide-eyed. "Wait... We're actually going to build that?" He asked as a smile slowly crept onto his face. "I thought that we were only joking around back at breakfast! T-that's gonna be so **COOL!**"

"I know **RIGHT?!**" Nora agreed in equal volume before pointing out all the neat little features of their dream bunk bed that was now unraveled onto the infirmary bed. "See we've got like shelves and stuff, a bedside lamp for both bunks, little tiny flags for the top bunk, and me and Graham figured out a way so that the bottom bunk can be a couch and a bunk at the same time!"

"Wait... Does that mean that Ren is going to be on the bottom bunk?" Jaune wondered seeing as the two were childhood friends and that took priority after all. Not to mention that Nora had called dibs for the higher bunk and there was nothing he could do to make it otherwise.

... That and he was a little bit nervous when it came to heights.

"Help yourself Jaune." Ren shrugged making the blonde dorky gape at such an answer. "I've had a bad experience with bunkbeds back when I was younger." A visible shudder formed on the green gunman making the blonde leader sweat-drop at the state of his other male teammate.

"Well... What about you Pyrrha?" Jaune called out to his final teammate. "You want the bottom bunk?"

"Well... You and Nora we're the ones who came up with the idea after all." She stated with a rather strained smile. "After hearing about Ren's story, I'm not exactly comfortable with having something as large as that hovering atop of me whenever I fall asleep."

"Which means that we're gonna be bunk buddies!" Nora squealed before glomping her partner in a happy embrace. "Well, the bunk bed isn't really been made yet since Grandpa Gram Ham has to still order the materials and stuff but after we build it, we're going to have so much fun!"

"Gah! N-Nora!" Gagged the blonde knight was stuck between a chokehold and a pair of breast shoving themselves to the side of his face. "I know you're excited and everything but I'm still injured!" That was when a loud growl, one that could rival an Ursa, erupted from the blonde's stomach, demanding a sacrifice of food in order to be appeased. Seeing as the rest of his team were staring at the blushing blonde and his surprisingly loud and hungry tummy made them all laugh at the cost of his embarrassment. "... That and I'm still pretty hungry." He mumbled before sinking downwards to hid his red face behind his partners hugging arms.

"Well you were knocked out for a whole day Jaune." Pyrrha pointed out with a smile at how adorable her leader was acting. "Not to mention that you did do a lot of physical activity during our little spar."

An audible ***Gasp!* **emanated from the bubbly bomber as she remembered her surprise gift for the bedridden blonde. "That reminds me! Me, Renny and Ruby made you a super amazing sandwich for you for when you wake up Jaune-Jaune since you'd be super hungry when you wake up! Turns out your tummy answered that question for you!"

The word sandwich was quickly registered into his head before turning his head upwards to meet her partner's turquoise gaze. "You guys made me a sandwich?" He asked in surprise before blinking a few more times. "Wait, how do you guys even know that I like sandwiches?"

Ren was the one who answered that question. "Did you know that talk a lot in your sleep?"

Barely a few seconds pass by before the blonde knight gently freed himself from his partner's hug before laying back down onto the infirmary bed, his red face buried underneath the pillow making all falling into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Jaune-Jaune." She comforted by patting the blonde knight's back. "We all have our silly moments. Like that one time where Renny had to wear this really silly, pink dress and wig when-" suddenly, a hand had been placed to cover her hand to prevent her from leaking one of his more embarrassing secrets

"T-that's enough for now Nora." Ren interrupted sending a light glare to his childhood friend. "Why don't you go and grab the sandwich from Pierre while Pyrrha and I watch of Jaune... Okay?" The bubbly bomber nodded her head in agreement before hopping upright saluting her childhood friend Ren.

"Okee Dokee Renny!" She exclaimed before joyfully skipping out the room to retrieve her fearless leader's get better soon sandwich.

"... I want to hear the rest of that story one of these days Ren." Jaune joked as peaked from beneath the pillow with a grin.

"... Later." Ren sighed before pulling up a seat alongside his partner. "So how're you feeling? We never really asked you did we?"

That was when Jaune slowly pulled himself into a leaning position onto the infirmary bed facing his two teammates. "Well, a lot better now that I'm all clean. Speaking of which, thanks for getting me a spare change of clothes Pyrrha." He smiled an innocently happy smile making the red-headed myrmidon blush. "I didn't make it too weird for you did I?"

"N-no it was no trouble at all!" Pyrrha quickly replied shaking her hands in front of her.

"Well... If you say so." Jaune shrugged making the Spartan sigh in relief. "Man... Now that I think about it, I've got a lot to work on huh?"

"What do you mean Jaune?" The green gunman inquired at the sudden change of topic direction.

The blonde knight was quick to remember bits of his earlier conversation during his time sewing up her skirt. "From what I heard from Weiss, apparently there's a lot of things-"

"Um sorry for interrupting, but why was Weiss in here with you anyway?" Pyrrha questioned yearning for answers for this mysterious development. Just what exactly transpired between these two hunters and would she accept the truth of the matter?

Now Jaune was known by many as a man who keeps their promises to the bitter end, and because of this, he was also cursed with being a terrible liar. So when had to hide the truth from one of his friends for the sake of keeping said promise... That was when he was stuck between a wall and a hard place making the situation quite... Awkward.

"Oh, OH that! Um a-about that... Uhh." Jaune stuttered as he began to visibly sweat at the strain of having to lie. "She, uh... wanted to meet a friend and say hello?"

A single brow was raised by both individuals around his bedside both very aware of the lie before them. "You do know you could just tell us the truth right?" Ren called out making the blonde boy slump at already discovering the jig was up and in flames.

Well... Seeing as everyone had already discovered Weiss being here in the infirmary room, technically speaking he wasn't breaking the promise since it was in shambles the moment she had enough of Yang's teasing point she confessed anyway. In a rather vague way might he add. "I was just fixing up Weiss's skirt." He confessed with a shrug.

"... That's it?" Pyrrha asked blinking her eyes at the answer... No way could it have been that simple.

"I guess that makes sense." Ren shrugged accepting his leader's confession. It did make sense, seeing as she wasn't holding onto her waistband as if her life depended on it.

"Yep..." Jaune said pulling out ten Lien from his wallet. "She paid me to it and she's going to help proof read my assignment that's due tomorrow."

A wave a relief swept over the myrmidon seeing as danger had passed. "I suppose I can accept that answe. ***Ahem!*** Y-you can continue."

"Okay then, I guess." The blonde knight soon cleared his throat before coming from where he left off. "Anyway... Back to what Weiss had told me, apparently I really don't seem to know a lot of stuff compared to all the other hunters our age."

"Like how to utilize your Aura?" Ren started out making his palm glow with his lightish-red aura.

"Or how to use your sword?" Pyrrha chimed in raising her pointer finger upwards to catch the room's attention.

"Those are a few things out of a list of many." Jaune sighed making him slump. "Is that stuff really that important to know about those things?"

"Yes." The red and green hunters in training answered back simultaneously making the ill-informed blonde to groan in defeat.

"Aw fiddlesticks..." That was when a hand had clasped his shoulder. He soon looked upwards to see the emerald eyes of Pyrrha Nikos.

"Jaune, it's okay." The red-headed myrmidon comforted in a soothing voice like a mother who is easing her son's worries and woes. "There's no need to feel down you know? You already proved that you can work well in most circumstances when we had our match. Sure your skills in both those fields are non-existent at the moment, but that's why we're here to begin with, to learn and improve. In fact, during our spar, you caught me off guard quite a few times pulling off moves that even I wasn't prepared for." She and Ren couldn't help by chuckle at their leader's expression of a gob-smacked goldfish Faunus before continuing on with what she was trying to say. "Sure you may have started a bit late, it just means we're going to have to do a bit of catching up for you to be trained, that's all."

"Wait, we're going to be training him?" Questioned the green gunman who raised a single brow gaining both a disapproving glare along with a shove with her elbow. "I was only kidding…"

"A-are you guys actually going to help me?" The blonde leader asked that was a little louder than a whisper. "I just… I-I don't want to take up your time that you guys could use to make yourselves better and stuff."

"I did promise you that I would show you a thing or two about swordsmanship after our match." Pyrrha smiled crossing her arms in a playful manner. "I hope you keep your end of the bargain and teach me a few things on using a shield."

"And from what Nora told me, you only unlocked your Aura a few weeks ago." Ren chimed in catching the room's attention. "I can teach you a couple ways to better use your aura more effectively. As for what Nora has in store for you," A dramatic pause soon filled the room with Jaune growing more nervous with each passing second. "… I hope you have good health coverage."

"That's not reassuring at all!" Jaune wailed mildly quaking in fear as an image of the bubbly bomber laughing like one of those stereotypical villainesses in those movies that he watched back when he was younger.

"Ren, there's no need to scare him!" Pyrrha frowned not impressed at what her partner was saying."

"Trust me Pyrrha, I am _not_ joking." The green gunman stated with a huff. "You haven't trained with Nora like I have and he's going to need everything he can get if he plans on surviving her training."

"For some reason, I feel like I'm regretting this decision." The blonde knight whimpered as he held the blanket to cover most of his body and face like he was hiding from the boogeyman… not that Jaune believed that it was real or anything b-but you never know!

"Regretting what Jaune-Jaune?" asked an all too familiar voice of Nora Valkyrie standing at the doorway with the fabled 'get well soon Jaune-Jaune sandwich' in her hand.

Now this would have been the perfect opportunity to ask the bubbly bomber what sort of hellish training regime she had in store for his poor, innocent soul. He also would have asked if she would be willing to let him write his will to his family and friends back at home so that they had something to remember him by joining his ancestors up above…

Unfortunately, the only thing that resembled a sentence was his stomach growling louder than before demanding to be fed the sandwich that made his senses of smell yearn for the food's destruction. "… Please tell me you didn't hear that." He groaned as his face grew as red as the giggling Pyrrha's hair.

"Sorry Jaune." The Spartan huntress apologized trying to calm herself down but failing horribly along with the rest of her team. "It's not something that we couldn't unhear." By that comment, Jaune was back face down in the infirmary bed pillow pulled down atop his head to hide his embarrassment once more.

"Ah don't sweat it Jaune-Jaune." His partner said with her signature smile and attitude. "You sound just like me whenever I smell pancakes! Now come on out from underneath there Jaune-Jaune! You've got a sandwich with your name on it!"

That seemed to be enough for the blonde knight as he did seem quite interested in the sandwich that Nora held carefully within her arms. Hesitantly, he took it off from her delicate hands before setting it down onto his lap; his entire team looking right at him in anticipation. He slowly unwrapped the wax paper that ensured safe transport against the elements before stifling his breath like a man who had just received a wedding ring from their beloved asking forever to be theirs. Now revealed in its golden, one-foot glory was a sandwich, his sandwich that had his name 'Jaune' written down in sesame seeds of various seedy colours. The aroma was powerful, making all step back and bask in its presence as Jaune brought the masterpiece of deliciousness to his chest level weighing the ratio's and examining the contents that dwelled within, waiting to be discovered. After a quick pre-emptive analysis, he wiped the saliva forming from his mouth before taking one hearty bite.

Immediately, his eyes went wide as he slowly chewed, savouring the flavours that entered his mouth. He had never experienced such a delicious combination within a sandwich in his life! And this was just a sandwich! Originally when he heard about this supposed get well soon sandwich, he was only expecting something simplistic like a cold cut… or a grilled cheese.

Oh how he loved the simplicity of grilled cheese sandwiches.

But this… this masterpiece that he held in his hands was just-

"Sooo how is it Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked with a smile, staring at him expecting an answer. "Was it good?"

With his mouth no longer filled with the delectable sandwich after a hearty *Gulp!*, he answered with an exhilarated "This is **DELICIOUS!** T-this is one of the bestest sandwiches I've even had!"

"Isn't that a little bit overboard?" Ren wondered aloud at his leader's over-exaggeration. "Also I don't think bestest is even a word."

"Just let him have his moment Ren." Pyrrha sighed with a smile as she saw her leader's adorkable reaction.

"I'm glad you like it Jaune-Jaune." The bubbly bomber grinned before clasping Ren's shoulders. "Me, Ruby and Renny here wanted to make you the yummiest sandwich so that you'll be well fed when you woke up! See Ruby was the one who prepared the ingredients by going all swish, swish slice, I was the one who instructed what goes in the sandwich while Renny put everything together!"

"… You guys are the best." Jaune praised with the most sincere smile he could muster before taking another blissful bite. "Wots in her aniwee?"

"Well, we added a few things like lettuce, tomatoes, grilled chicken, mayonnaise…" Ren listed off as Jaune nodded his head, hoping to get the recipe so that he could whip this up for himself later during his year here at Beacon.

"OH! And I added a buncha fancy herbs and spices to it along with a super top secret ingredient!" At the declaration, Ren looked at her childhood friend in terror while Pyrrha and Jaune tilted their heads a little bit rather curious about this mystery ingredient.

"Y-you tamped with the sandwich?!" Ren called out now suddenly being incredibly worried about the wellbeing of his leader. "But you aren't allowed to cook in the kitchen!"

"***Psh!* **I know that Renny." The bubbly bomber rolled her eyes at his childhood friend holding her hips in a huff. "That's why I added the secret ingredient while it was _outside_ the kitchen and on one of the tables in the cafeteria!" That was when the green gunman blinked a few times before face palming himself at such a ridiculous loophole.

"Soo… what is this ingredient you keep telling us about?" The redheaded Spartan asked with Jaune nodding his head in agreement.

"I uh… I don't really remember the name of what it was called but it was all smiley looking and it sort of reminded me of Jaune-Jaune's emblem thingy. But instead of it being yellow, it was red." A thinker's pose was struck as she tried to recall the unique name of the ingredient she used to no doubt make her partner's sandwich something to be remembered by. "I think it was called uh… Jack-a-rio- No, no, that doesn't sound right. Was it Halicheeko- No, wrong again… man what was it called again?"

At that point, Jaune suddenly grew pale as he quickly realized what the top-secret ingredient was. His fears grew exponentially when he slowly pulled the sandwich away from his mouth and spotted not only did he just bite into a part of said ingredient, but also five or six more of the **WHOLE** ingredient! And he had just swallowed that part of the sandwich already feeling the fiery destruction that would incinerate his mouth. Man was he in trouble…

"J…Jalapeno?" He whimpered as his eyes we slowly growing red at the rising temperature.

"Yeah! That one!" Nora happily answered back proud that her partner was already solving cases that she was stumped with. That was when she noticed the reaction of his partner's eyes growing very watery along with his hands cupping his mouth. "Jaune-Jaune are you okay?" She asked in a soothing voice. Was her special ingredient so touching that it was sending his partner into a fit of happiness because of how touched he was that his team cared for him so much?

"W-water!" He begged in a raspy voice as the inferno in his mouth was at the brink of eruption no doubt reaching higher levels of spiciness. "I need some **WATER!**"

"Oh! You're thirsty?" The bubbly bomber asked a little bit confused of her partner's reaction. "Well, sure I can go and grab you a glass of water! I'm not too sure if you're okay with tap water and stuff but I could go and find a vending machine and see if they have any bottles!"

"A-anything will do!" He barked out as his face grew redder with each passing second. "**J-JUST HURRY!**" Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, his insides were pulsating as the red dust was reacting with the hotness of the Jalapeno, creating energy that was primed to be released.

"Jaune?" The red headed Mistrlian asked with uncertainty as she looked at his growingly pained face. "Jaune are you okay?!"

"**OW!**" He cried out suddenly fanning his mouth. "**H-HOT, HOT!**"

"Nora!" Ren cried out startling his childhood friend. "Use one of the beakers on the shelves and fill up with water **NOW!**"

"G-got it Renny!" Nora saluted before quickly preparing a glass of water for his fearless leader.

"Pyrrha, go get the doctor here as soon as you can." He commanded to his partner who was now growing quite fearful of her leader's sudden condition with him cupping his mouth looking as if he was about to throw up.

"There's no need for that Miss Nikos!" a familiar voice called out startling team JNPR and causing them to stare at their newest entry. Nora had accidently threw her hands upwards in surprise making the glass beaker soar up to the ceiling. Before it could shatter onto the riled ground, this new guest had nimbly caught the glass… as well as all the spilt water in one fell swoop before handing it back to the first year representative. With his green windswept hair and his rather dishevelled dress shirt, tie and coffee stained doctor's coat, the fabled doctor had made his grand entrance to examine his patient.

"Professor Oobleck?" Ren blinked caught off guard by the sudden appearance of one of their teachers.

"It's Doctor Oobleck." The caffeinated professor corrected before zipping his attention towards the blonde bedridden leader. "My word! You've barely awoken from your electric slumber and it looks as if you've consumed something quite vile! Beet red face, blood shot eyes, smoke escaping from the mouth and ears, rising temperature, tell me did you eat something recently?"

"Mhmm!" Jaune nodded vigorously trying to hold back the supposed bile that was in his mouth which was now at the brink of release.

"Hmm, how peculiar." The green historian hummed before grabbing the sandwich. "From how this sandwich was bitten from exactly three times, it's most likely to assume that the cause of his predicament is within."

"He ate something called a Jalapeno doctor." Pyrrha inform trying to comfort her leader making the historian wince at the sheer name of it.

"A Jalapeno pepper… That would match with the symptoms of consuming something spicy." He finalized before zipping out of the room before suddenly coming back with a plastic bucket. "Right, we'll grab you the appropriate drink to soothe your scorched tongue but first, feel free to release the contents from your mouth into this bucket."

The moment he did say those words, the young blonde took a quick deep breath and finally, opened his mouth with a rather loud, "BWAAAAAAAA!"

When they had expected a wave of smelly projectile vomit, a searing red flamethrower had erupted from his mouth, shooting forth a power than no one, not even Jaune himself had expected! Most of the room's occupants were slack jawed at this unexpected discover of fire though none were more surprised than Doctor Oobleck as he was at the forefront of the human flamethrower.

Once the flames had finally died down after a whole fifteen seconds, the room had become silent. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were staring at the stupefied knight who re clasped his mouth shut then to the green haired historian who seems to be unfazed by what had just happened now covered in a layer of soot from the waist upwards.

Nora was the first to break said silence. "… You can breathe fire Jaune-Jaune?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes…**

* * *

**Well what do you know?! Jaune-Jaune now has the ability of fire breathing! Isn't this exciting?! And do you know what else?! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER! My GOLLY did this chapter take FOREVER! So im a little bit sad on that part… as well as what I have to say next. Chapters may take a little bit longer since I've gotten even more busy! Now I know you might be thinking that "Hey! School is already done or like super close to being done! Meaning the writers get to has more freetime a.k.a. moar stories time!" Well my readers, I've got this super important thingy I need to create which is somewhat important for me to continue my studies as a college student and it's deadline is approaching fast like a cheetah with rocket boots on its four legs! Which in my opinion, IS REALLY DAMN FAST!**

… **unless of course said cheetah runs out of gas… and then has to like go to a gas station to refill said boots. But then he like lost his credit card and has to like go to the bank to get a new one and stuff and- You know what I mean!**

**Either way, I've still got the determination to keep this story going but it may still take time for me to show the fruits of said labour! So be sure to keep on standing by and ready to read the next chapters that are to come. Hopefully they all wont be on the same day… cuz like this amount of chapters for this day took like… how long was it again? Lemme check.**

…

…

**8 chapters? 8 CHAPTERS?! Well there were more, but like those were little ima let you know about this thing I'm doing and one of those was like a mini chapter but WHOA!**

**But anyway yeah! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz the ones in the future will be revolving the many different training montages, hilarity to everyone else besides Jaune-Jaune, and fluff of various colours for the various cast of the RWBY universe! So please feel free to drop off a comment or any constructive critcisms to allow me to improve this piece of work into becoming the story that will last like… a REALLY LONG TIME! **

**And hey! If you like it that much, pop a favourite so you can always find it quickly in your favourites and stuff! Oh! Or if you wanna know when my newest chapers are out, Follow me to find out!**

… **but not like how fanatics follow holy figures and stuff, cuz that's like creepy to me -.-**

**So yeah! I think I've said everything I wanted to say- wait! Um… well from some of the fanfics ive read, they mention some sort of Patron thingy? What's that about anyway cuz I have no clue. So, this is Nutshop saying**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

**[P.S.] I'm going to submit my reponses to the last chapter later on the week when I re-edit this... I just want to get this published :I**


	33. Mini Chapter 2! Of Pans and Princesses

**Hello! Nutshop here to not release an actual chapter, but another one of those Mini Chapters just because it's stuck in my head and that I want to release it. Also, this is to celebrate how you all have enjoyed my simple little pairing idea and transformed it into something that not a lot of people would have expected at all! It always makes me smile whenever you guys bring about feedback of how you guys are laughing to the point where tears begin to show. And whenever you folks often point out something in a rather constructive manner, it's always a learning experience for me to figure out the errors and finding the correct solution that not only fixes said error, but allows me to improve the overall awesomeness which is called this story! That, and it helps to explain to you folks how I think and the decision I make whenever I do write each chapter.**

**Like for example, some folks are a tad bit confused as to how Jaune's fiery power works. Yes, thanks to his accidental red dust mutation, he now has the ability to breath fire like one of those fantasy dragons back in his old fairy tale book... or even cooler, a Phoenix! The downsides to this... well there are many downsides to his accidental gift making it quite a hinderance. For starters, he is now cold susceptible... a.k.a. he REALLY doesn't like the cold all that much. Not that he doesn't enjoy the cold to begin with since he wears a onesie to keep himself warm every night, it's just that whenever frosty attacks occur to him, he'll receive more damage than most due to the activeness of the red dust in his system. He'll become tired with his body shutting down at a steady pace if too exposed to the cold so he must be careful! Not that he knows about it to begin with as well as many other things but he'll learn. The plus side is that he can still enjoy ice cream! Hooray! The downside to that is that he miiiiight have a sliiiiiight chance to just go unconscious since something super cold is entering his system... least he will know that the ice cream was delicious as his face is planted straight into his sundae.**

**Another downside is that he currently has to eat something spicy in order to activate said power, and BOY does he dislike spicy food! Capsaicin, the main ingredient of all things spicy, may not be the true causer of igniting his fiery, red-dust modified code, but it sure does act as one hell of a placebo. You all know about the placebo effect right? The mind being an incredibly powerful tool in which if he eats something that supposed to cause one thing like cure a headache or feel like the fiery pits or the molten core will erupt from his mouth when in all reality it's just either a sugar pill or a normal jalapeño pepper. And seeing how Jaune-Jaune reacted as if he had experienced this terrifying spice when he was younger sure as heck would make it so that he would be breathing fire like one of those dragons back in his old story books... and on the topic of dragon, that reminds me of a story! A story that no doubt that you all will find to be most intriguing.**

**But before you ask, no it's not about how Jaune first ate that dreaded Jalapeño when he was younger. Though that would make an interesting story nevertheless. It's a funny tale, about dragons, knights, and of course a beautiful blonde princess, the most fairest of all the land and HIS tale on how HE became the beauty HE is to this day... and it starts like this.**

* * *

**Mini Chapter #2 Of Pans and Princesses**

* * *

Advanced Tactical Studies... A special, mandatory class which was taught by the illustrious Headmaster Ozpin himself. In this course, students were taught the importance of decision making in the various scenarios conjured by their instructor to ensure that students were prepared to make the choices that could mean life or death out in the field.

_"Ah, ah, ah! Your team has been defeated. Try again!"_

... This class was considered to be the toughest course by many of their peers back when they were first years hunters with their assignments programmed into students scrolls. The Headmaster tended to-

_"Ah, ah, ah! You left the civilians to the Grimm. Try again!"_

Uh, t-the Headmaster tended to create some of the most difficult simulations-

_"Ah, ah, ah! You let the Grimm reach the city. Try again!"_

The Headmaster-

_"Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the magic-"_

"**THIS ASSIGNMENT IS IMPOSSIBLE!**" Weiss screeched before throwing her scroll onto the ground in frustration.

It was a regular Thursday late evening as the now fully reunited team RWBY were working on their most recent piece of homework back within the confines of their dorm room. Now usually, this young team of huntresses in training were usually the type to never give up! To never back down, and to try their hardest to keep on going fighting until the bitter end...

However, when it comes to this particular assignment where, despite their best efforts in helping each other with their own opinions, they just could not find the answer that they were looking for.

"Why did Ozpin make it so difficult?" Ruby whimpered from one of the desks as her head was practically overloaded to the point that smoke was forming.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Blake advised as she put a damp towel over her leader's head to cool her down.

"I'd like that..." The young leader agreed though her voice was a bit muffled due to the towel covering her face. "All in favor of taking a break from working on this assignment?"

"I suppose a small break would be advisable." The heiress agreed before calming herself down and re-doing her lopsided ponytail.

***SNAP!***

The three members of team RWBY soon turned towards the final member, the party loving blonde brawler Yang Xiao Long... and the remains of her scroll which was now snapped in half due to utter frustration. Her once crimson eyes and fiery locks of hair now returning to normal. A few seconds later she then looked around the room with her three teammates staring rather surprised at her reaction and then back onto her now broken scroll. "... Uh, can we go on a break?"

* * *

**After Getting a New Replacement Scroll...**

* * *

"I don't think it was smart to break your scroll sis." Ruby joked as she walked along her older sibling.

"Hey! I wasn't the only one who broke their scrolls you know?" Yang huffed in defence. "There was a lineup back at Requisition with a bunch of other people having the same problem!"

"You're lucky that at least the information on your scroll was salvageable." Weiss commented as they made their way to the cafeteria for a little snack. "Otherwise, we'd still be back at there with_ him_..."

"You really don't like Graham Valkyrie do you Weiss?" Blake asked from behind the heiress making her turn in place.

"Not liking him doesn't even come _close_ to the amount of hatred I have against him." Weiss growled as he could already hear his dreaded laugh echo in her ears. "I've never felt so humiliated in my life!"

"He wasn't that bad when I was talking with him." Ruby called out in confusion. The way how he introduced himself a week ago was a quite interesting in her opinion.

"He was actually pretty funny lil sis." Yang smiled ruffling her siblings red-highlighted hair. "He loves puns just as much as I do!"

"... I take back what I said Weiss, he sounds pretty brutal." Ruby sympathized as she zipped to her bestest partner in the whole wide world and giving her a comforting pat on the back.

"Tell me about it." The heiress groaned in agreement whilst ignoring the blonde brawlers glare at their lack of humor.

"Well, at least we arrived at the cafeteria." Blake pointed out as she opened the door and was surprised at the lack of people inside. It was dinnertime... right? "Where is everyone?"

"Don't tell me... we **missed** **DINNER?!**" Yang complained before an echo was the answer making the blonde brawler slump in defeat on all fours with a cloud of depression looming over her pale figure.

"We **WHAT?!**" Ruby cried out before registering the empty cafeteria for a few seconds. If what her sister said was true... Then that means that there wasn't any food for them!

And if there was no food, then it meant that there were no longer anymore cookies!

And if ther were no more cookies for her to eat for the day...

She quickly took the same pose as her sister slumping onto the ground due to the fact that all the cookies were gone.

"You two are over exaggerating." Weiss face palmed and shaking her head from side to side. "Blake, can you help me get these two dunces from off the ground? ... Blake?" She soon turned towards where Blake was only to see a dotted silhouette of where she once was. It took a few seconds of looking around before she found her missing teammate... She was in the same position on ground with the two sister quietly mumbling how all the fish was gone and how it was the end of the world. "Oh for goodness sake! Get off the ground already! It's unsanitary!"

"Heya girls!" A familiar bubbly voice called out to them making the heiress turn towards team JNPR. "I thought I heard you guys coming around and I thought that since we're kinda taking a break because the assignment that Mr Ozpin gave us was suuuuuper tough, we decided to look for you guys and ask-whaaaat is wrong with your team and why are they on the ground?" Nora asked as she begs to zip around the downed members of team RWBY poking them once or twice each.

"Did you do something Weiss?" Pyrrha questioned as she watched her teammate suddenly pull out a magnifying glass from her hidden skirt compartment in search of trying to solve this case of the defeated team RWBY.

"Well if you must know Pyrrha, apparently we missed dinner today and these dunces seemed to have-" the gasp of Nora Valkyrie seemed to catch ever one who was still standing's attention.

"W-we missed dinner?" Nora whimpered hoping that what she was hearing was just a lie.

Ren was quick to answer the question as he pulled a pocket watch from his magic sleeves to check that indeed, they had missed dinner and had answered it in his most sincerely blunt tone of voice. "... Yep."

A few seconds later, the first year female representative was quick to copy the position of the three other girls mumbling how they wouldn't be able to survive for the next sunrise without pancakes.

"Well this is unfortunate..." The red headed Spartan confessed crossing her arms around her chest. "You think we'd be able to order take out?"

"... You guys do know that Ren and I can cook right?" Jaune pointed out making all, including their fallen comrades to stare and blue eyed knight in surprise and realization.

"But I thought we weren't allowed to use the kitchens!" Weiss called our before she was silenced as the two boys pulled out cooking license permits from their respective compartments.

"We asked Ozpin a while back about whether or not we'd be allowed to use the facilities and we had to pass a little cooking test to get them." Ren clarified making the girls nod their heads in understanding.

"Why do you need the license anyway?" Ruby called out no longer depressed and on the ground.

The two boys turned towards one another before glancing at Nora who had the decency to sheepishly scratch her cheek at all the attention she was receiving. "Oh... I guess that makes sense." The young huntress stated with a nod of her head.

"Yep... Say, want me to make you guys something?" Jaune asked aloud as he began to rummage into his back pocket for his special cooking attire. "In the meantime, you guys could try working that assignment that Ozpin gave us."

Seven groans echoed through the empty cafeteria as they really didn't want to remember the causers of their current suffering. "Don't remind me of that please." Weiss begged before seating down onto of the nearest bench.

"I'm guessing you aren't done either?" Ren pointed out, sitting across of the heiress before slowly pulling out his own scroll.

"We had to grab a replacement for Yang's scroll a few moments ago." Blake informed jerking her thumb towards the blonde brawler who couldn't help but wave happily at her partner.

"If you think that's bad, Nora's already broken three scrolls of her own." Pyrrha added with a sigh as she recalled how her teammate had destroyed her Scroll with her arms, a nearby chair they found in the lobby, and finally her weapon Magnhild.

"I still don't like how he made this assignment super hard." Ruby groaned now crashing her head onto the table seated next to her partner.

"Ah don't worry about it too much Ruby." Jaune comforted ruffling the mop of hair of the red reaper's head. "You just got to keep going at it."

"Trust me Arc." Weiss pointed out. "If my team is reduced to this state due to that dreaded assignment that Ozpin gave us, I find it highly doubtful if we can even complete it." The remainder of her teammates nodded in agreement as their flowed freely on the table.

"Well, if you say so..." Jaune shrugged before his faced changed into the expression of an '_Ah ha! I found you at last'_ before pulling out what appeared to be an... apron? "Sooo... You guys have any questions before I begin?"

"Well... how good of a cook are you?" Yang questioned as her chin rested on the table smirking at how silly the knight looked with a frilly pink apron over his school uniform. The words on the middle of it were embroiled with a goldish yellow wrote 'Kiss Your Taste Buds Goodbye!' "And where did you get that thing anyway? You're like the first guy I know who seems to have a floral pink apron."

"My family gave it to me for my birthday back when I was eight." The blonde chef smiled as he stared downwards at his attire. "It used to be white when I first got it but it washed up with my little sisters pink clothes so now it looks like this. And to answer your question about my cooking, back at home my family really like eating whatever I cook."

"Well either way Jaune-Jaune, I think you look great in that!" Nora complimented as she sat alongside Renny. "It looks way better than Renny's apron!"

"Nora, I don't even _have_ an apron." Ren clarified glancing at his childhood friend.

"Which means Jaune-Jaune wins the contest of having a better apron!" Nora grinned making the sleepy sloth shake his head in defeat.

"That would be grand Jaune!" Pyrrha thanked as she couldn't help but smile at such generosity her leader was displaying.

"I just hope we aren't asking too much from you." Blake called out to their chef. "I mean you don't have to cook for us since you also still have that assignment that's due tomorrow."

"Aw don't worry yourselves too much Blake." Jaune smiled as he finished tying the knot on his apron. "Since you guys already know about me cooking, I'll have you know that its one of my favorite pastimes."

"Well... If you're offering, then I suppose we'll take your offer." The heiress sighed before expecting the worst. "I just hope whatever you create is edible."

"**Oooooooooh!**" Nora, Ruby and Yang called out in unison... That comment make the blonde knight go silent and glare at the heiress. Crush or not, no one was allowed to mock his cooking.

Not. **One. SOUL...**

"Is that a challenge Weiss?" Jaune questioned in a challenging tone of voice that no one had even heard of from the blonde leader. "Do you actually doubt my culinary skill?"

In Blake's, Nora's, Ren, and Ruby's opinion, he was radiating confidence. Not that fake kind that he used when it came to his crude attempt to flirt with the ladies ***Cough!*** _Snow Angel_ ***Cough!***, it was the confidence for a huntsman who was in his element and ready to take on anyone who thought otherwise. Which in reality sounded really cool!

... In Pyrrha's and Yang's opinion though, it was kinda _hot_.

"Ever since we completed our initiation, I've simply been preparing myself for the worst." Weiss confessed recalling the many misfortunate moments that had happened to her ever since she enrolled here at Beacon Academy. "And seeing how most events revolve you being the cause of the problem, I wouldn't be surprised if I was admitted to the infirmary from food poisoning."

"Oh it's on now Ice Queen!" He declared slamming his hands onto the table making everyone jump as sparks began to fly between the chef and the white-haired hater.

"Don't you dare call me that nickname Arc." The heiress growled before having a challenging smirk on her face with the intent to really grind his gears. "Or should I say... Vomit Boy?"

"... That's a cold blow Weiss." Yang frowned at her teammate ignoring how Nora and Ruby were freaking out how serious the situation had arisen. How** DARE **she take her nickname of the blonde knight! He didn't even vomit on her shoes yet so she wasn't allowed to call him that. "That's _Weiss_ cold."

"... I'll have a chicken parmesan with a ceasar salad on the side please." The heiress ordered **COMPLETELY** ignoring her teammate and never wanting to acknowledge her comment that was supposed to be a joke.

"Okay Weiss..." Jaune sighed as the competitive mood was utterly killed by the blond brawler. "You guys think of what you want yet?"

"You all are no fun." Yang huffed crossing her arms to cover her disappointment. "... Also, I'd like a hamburger."

"I'll take a smoked salmon." Blake called out as she pulled out her book to occupy herself.

"OH! Can I have blueberry pancakes!?" Nora called out raising her arms to capture the blonde waiter's attention

"I'll order a plate a spaghetti and meatballs if you don't mind." Pyrrha ordered feeling a bit nostalgic and missing her grandmother's signature dish.

"Can I have the same thing please?" Ruby called out with a raise of her hands. "With cookies on the side! A-and they have to be chocolate chip cookies because those are my favorite!"

"And I'll have a stir fry." Ren finished before looking at his leader with mild worry. "You need help with making some of this stuff?"

"That would be appreciated." The blonde chef sighed before reaching back into his rear pocket. "You need an apron? I have a spare just in case."

"I'm alright." The green gunman declined before jerking his head towards the kitchens. "Shall we?"

As the two boys made their way to begin preparing the meals for their most esteemed guests, the girls eyed their two retreating figures before turning towards one another. Seeing as how none of them even wanted to take a glimpse of their scrolls, the decided to sit in an awkward silence which thankfully someone was willing to break. "So, you girls wanna watch the show?" Nora asked as she pointed towards the the open window that viewed the kitchen. An unanimous vote was carried out seeing as none of the girls wanted to even shoot a single glance at their scrolls in fear of pulling off a _Nora_.

...Smashing it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Deep Within Beacon's Kitchen...**

* * *

"So... How many pancakes exactly are we going to need to make for Nora anyway?" Jaune asked as he pulled out a bag of flour.

"She usually eats about two dozen a day." Ren clarified as he began to collect the necessary ingredients from the fridge including some onions, tomatoes, lettuce, some lemon and of course a- wait a minute. W-was a live salmon? "... Hey Jaune, you have any idea why they have a live fish in the fridge?"

The boy in question had to blink a few times trying to register what his teammate suddenly had said. "Wait what?" He soon saw the green gunman making a gesture that clearly meant _'Dude, you need to see this for yourself'_ and was quick to stand alongside him, his eyes widening in complete bewilderment at what in the heck he was seeing. "Is... Is that an aqu-"

"Yep." Answered the green gunman.

"And is that a swordf-"

"Mhm..."

"... But didn't you make that sandwi-"

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are Jaune."

An awkward silence consumed the kitchen before both boys silently agreed to simply close the fridge and silently resume the preparation of ingredients.

"... So, who taught you how to cook Ren?" Jaune awkwardly questioned in hopes of changing the subject.

"... Nora's mom taught me." The green gunman answered back, now dicing the vegetables that were recently washed at the speed of which he fired his weapons Stormflower. "She runs a restaurant back in my hometown and she wanted someone able to help out."

"Wait a minute... If that were the case, how come she didn't teach Nora then?" A deadpanned look was what Jaune received which in turn made him wince from the memory of how such fiery torment had consumed him after she had added a secret ingredient. "Oh yeah... can't believe I forgot about that."

He wasn't going to be eating any sandwiches anytime soon.

"What about you?" Ren called out with a questioning look of his own. "How'd you learn how to cook?"

"Hehe, it's a funny story." The blonde chef confessed before suddenly going onto high alert and approaching his fellow homie. "Can you keep it a secret from everyone else though? I don't want them to tease the living daylights out of from me." And by them, he meant Yang, the _Master of Teasing_.

"Uhh... Sure?" Ren agreed as turned towards his leader. "So how does the story start?"

The sizzle of the frying pan erupted as Jaune tossed in the garlic and onions before clearing his throat to prepare his introduction. "It all starts eleven years ago, way back to when all my family were still living together and there were only six siblings altogether!" He added the fillet piece of chicken onto the frying pan. "We were all really loved playing together back at home using our imagination to make our adventures even cooler. One day, we had a... disagreement on who would be what that day with me getting the role that would change my life."

"Really?" Ren asked while both were unaware of the six huntresses listening in to see the two boys at work. "And what would that be?"

A plume of flame erupted from the frying pan as he out away a bottle of wine used for cooking, no doubt adding a dramatic flare to what he was going to say next. "... A princess."

* * *

**Eleven Years Ago...**

* * *

_"B-but I don't wanna be the princess again!" A six year old Jaune complained as he wore a yellow frilly dress that was used by one of his older sibling back when they were his age._

_"Come on Jaune," Whined his oldest sibling Violet who was dressed in a knight's armor made entirely of tape and cardboard. Her trusty lance constructed out of a broom handle with building blocks taped together on one end. "Everyone else has been the princess, just be the part so we can all start playing!"_

_"Being a princess is boring!" Argued the young, blonde princess with his long, blonde wig still attached firmly onto his head. "Everyone gets all the fun parts while I get kidnapped and stay in the tree house forever!"_

_"Is called the towah of doom Jauney." His second youngest sibling Alani huffed wearing a blanket cape and a crown made of yellow construction paper to show off how regal of a queen she is. "And pwincesses are not boring!"_

_"Yes they are!" Jaune cried out at the with a pout on his face. "There's like a used up painting set and a whole bunch of girly stuff!"_

_"...You haven't replaced the paint yet?" Questioned Midori, the older twin between her and Jaune as she wore her favorite green onesie which Now had cardboard wings attached to the back, a tail made of the same material and googly eyes taped onto her hood to play the part of the **evil dragon**. "I thought Violet was the one in charge of that."_

_"I was?" The older girl asked with a tilt of her head as she forgot to do such a simple task. "I can't seem to remember..."_

_"Can't we skip my turn and just make Rouge the princess?" The young boy begged pointing towards their sibling in question._

_"You know why Jaune." Groaned his twin. "Mom doesn't want her to be left alone in the tree house because she might hurt herself. Also, she hasn't been the blacksmith yet."_

_To further prove her point, they constructed a blacksmith store next to the fireplace with a series of pillows and blankets from each of their bedrooms and the one year old blacksmith was wearing their father's cooking apron with a wooden stirring spoon in one hand and a red building block in the other... Which was now being sucked on due to her sticking it in her mouth... again._

_Fortunately, the young Jaune was already there to remove said block from her sister's mouth and place her on his lap making he gurgle and giggle at her at her brother's embrace. "Fine... I guess I'll be the princess." He confessed in a defeated tone._

_Now seeing their little brother in such a depressed state made the others wince at his expression. Truth be told, they always tried their best to ensure that everyone had fun and no one would be left out. So in order to fix this particular conundrum, they would always do what they thought was best._

_... Leave it to their beloved sister Indigo to make up a story so he wouldn't be all mopy._

_"... How come you guys can't do it?!" She quietly hissed to her siblings at a volume so that Jaune couldn't hear. She herself was playing the role of the second antagonist of their adventure wearing a black blanket and her old witches cap using a mop as her weapon of choice._

_"Hey, you're the storyteller of the family, not us." The eldest countered back in a quiet huff. "Just... Just make something up with the princess being cool or whatever!"_

_"Alright fine!" Indigo groaned before walking up to her little sist-er, uh b-brother. _

_Man... if only she had brought a camera. __"Jaune... what do you know about princesses?"_

_Jaune had to recollect his thought as he tried to remember from the various stories and movies he had watched ever since her was younger. "Well... they're boring. Like, they don't do anything since they're stuck in a really tall tower or locked in some room! They get all whiny and sad and they have to wait for never for the knight to come and save them which takes like... **FOREVER!**"_

_Now Indigo had to agree with her little brother on that one. Like seriously! There was a large stereotype in that regard and eve she was quite muffled by it. At least Jaune agreed with her way of thinking but it brought about a serious hint as to how and solve this problem. "So what you're saying Jaune is that you wouldn't mind being the princess... Unless they were much cooler?"_

_"Yeah... **YEAH!**" Jaune cried out enthusiastically. "Like, she would be able to do things like the knight can an-and they could kick butt of the bad guys! Just like you back at your school when you won your tournament... thingy!" Little did he know of how his words could affect his sibling so to the point where they had to restrain themselves from hugging the daylights out of him!_

_Well except for Rouge since she didn't really understand everything around her fully yet._

_"W-well Jaune." Indigo continued as she fought down her blush. "What if I told you that you would be playing no ordinary princess... In fact, you'd be pretending to be the most powerful princess of all of Remnant!"_

_Now this little tid-bit of information caught his complete attention. The strongest princess in the whole wide world?! Now **THAT** sounded cool! "R-really?!" Jaune gasped in surprise._

_"Yeah really! She was a master of a skill that no huntsman... Or huntress in this case had compared to everyone else. The skill of... Panmanship."_

_"**Panmanship?**" Nearly all the Arc siblings repeated in unison._

_"You mean penmanship...right sis?" Midori asked with a deadpanned stare only to receive a disapproving glare from the storyteller._

_"Nope, I definitely meant panmanship!" She chirped making all the older arc siblings face fault into the ground. "Aaaanyway, there were over a bazillion reasons as to why this princess was so amazing! One skill that she was known for was being able to create dishes so great that it could even make the scariest dragons cry rivers of tears from how good their cooking was!"_

_"Whoa..." Awed the young brother Jaune as sparkles of amazement formed around him. He knew that dragons were **big** and **scary** creatures and to think that this princess could make something like a dragon cry, no doubt that they were awesome! "What else can she do?!"_

_Now Indigo couldn't help by grin at how engrossed his little brother could be whenever it came to her tales. "Well, Another thing they could do was sometimes bad guys would get the jump on her catching her by surprise! But thanks to her panmanship, she could defeat anything from bad guys to Grimm with only a single frying pan!"_

_"... Hey, isn't that like how daddy saved mommy?" Alani recalled making Jaune gasp at the implications. If what her sister said was true..._

_"Does that mean that dad's a deken- a dacendank- decerdence- uh..." He could never really pronounces those super big words no matter how hard the six year old boy tried._

_"A descendant?" A nod from the little Jaune was her answer. "Yes. In fact, dad's a descendant from the very princess im telling you about! Princess... Janne! Oh! Which reminds me..." Indigo soon dashed towards the kitchen, when soon a a barrage of pots, cooking utensils and cutlery were being tossed at an alarming rate before a loud **"AH HA!"** could be heard from within._

_"Uh... What are you looking for?" Called out their oldest sibling before pointing out the obvious. "And you do know you have clean that all up too right?"_

_"***Psh!* **I'll clean all it up later." Indigo shrugged off with a wave of her spare hand since the other was being used to hold an object to complete her little brother's new old role. "Now Jaune, do you know what I'm holding behind my back?"_

_"Uh... A hat?"_

_"Yes- w-wait **NO!**" She cried out before calming down. "No Jaune... What I have behind me is an incredibly powerful artifact-"_

_"That's dad's pancake pan." Midori deadpanned._

_"An **incredibly POWERFUL** artifact of **unfathomable POWER!**" She exclaimed in a dramatic way using really long words like unfathomable, before slowly handing it in a knightly manner. "This very pan that you see before you was the very pan that forced a draw with against the dreaded Nightwing!"_

_"No way..." Jaune called out as he hesitantly took hold of the pan in disbelief. He himself had heard tales of the king of the cursed mountain that was the size of ten schools! Which, in his perspective, was **MASSIVE!** If this weapon was able to go toe to toe with such a winged terror, then no doubt this was a legendary weapon._

_"Yes way Jaune!" The Storyteller confirmed as she couldn't help but grin at how her little brother was having the time of his life swing his frying pan like a sword against an invisible for that only he could see. "So Jaune! Do you have what it takes to play this role?"_

_"Yes I can!" The young princess cried out puffing his non-existant chest outwards. "I'm going to be the best Princess Janne **EVER!**" Now everyone couldn't help but laugh at such a loud declaration from their only brother making such an oath of seriousness of feminine royalty. They only ones cheering him on were his two younger sister's Rouge and Alani as they clapped happily for making such an important decision. Sure they could have made him a prince so all of this didn't really need to happen but by Monty was this way more hilarious!_

_Unfortunately, their little steps in preparation had taken far too long as an all too familiar honk of a car horn made all within the arc household who had returned._

_"Dad's home!" Cheered an excited Jaune as he made his way to the door completely forgetting the fact that he was still dressed like a princess._

_"J-Jaune **WAIT!**" Indigo cried out in surprise for the fleeting little sibling. The last thing that they needed was another scolding for bullying their only brother... Whether it was it was intentional or not._

_Either way, they were too late in capturing their runaway sibling as they heard the front door open and soon close making the Arc sisters peek through the living room window. All they could do now was wait and see the final result... And probably clean up their mess._

* * *

_"Dad! Dad!" Were the words the fatherly figure could hear as as he finished locking his car. Oh how he loved the sound of his son and his excitable tone whenever he returned from work. It was always one of the most favorite voices he knew ever since he was married. As he finally turned around, ready to capture his son in one of his signature fatherly hugs, he had to blink a few seconds to see what was supposedly his son running towards him._

_He really needed to talk with his daughters about making fun of their little brother. Honestly, he was subjugated to their antics ever since he was born and all he wanted to do was just bring about his legacy through by passing his wisdom to him. Was that so hard ?! Though before he could continue that train of thought, he was soon glomped by his cross dressing child._

_"Uhh... Jaune?" His father greeted before soon returning the hug. "Can you explain to me why you're in a dress?"_

_"We were playing knights adventure!" He beamed with his smile before pulling out his fathers favorite pan. "I'm a pan princess!"_

_Now that made his father become even more lost as to what in the world his son was talking about. "A... pan princess?" Were they really that bored to the point where they tricked him into playing dress up?_

_Jaune was quick to nod his long, blonde wigged head. "Im playing as your anthes- your antsetoe- uh..."_

_"My ancestor?" He corrected before thinking deeply about his family tree... Before quickly realizing that it was no doubt Indigo doing one of her tall tales which for some apparent reason would convince Jaune that nearly everything she said was true._

_... It must be her semblance or something._

_"Yeah that word!" Jaune confirmed. "Indigo said that your anthether was super awesome that she could beat up bad guys and save the day with this thing!" He soon brought out his father's signature pancake pan that he was holding like some sort of holy weapon. "She also said that she could make food so yummy she could make people cry! Dad's so cool!"_

_Now that statement alone caught fatherly figure by surprise from the sudden praise he was receiving. Now normally Jaune would be going up to his lovely wife and ask for her many tales of adventure and danger, and often would he wish to become someone like her. In fact, they had already began his shield training just a few months ago. Though because of that, he didn't exactly have proper bonding time with his son due to his family being so large and with how his days as running a clinic in town._

_But after what he heard just now... he had to ask._

_"Y-you think I'm c-cool?" He asked his son with tears welling up in his eye. Sure he had his own tales of glory, though not many of them could compare to his wife since he was only a field medic ensuring the lives of many would live to see another day._

_"Yep! You saved mommy with a frying pan!" Jaune recalled before pretending to act like his old man batting off imaginary monsters. Now Jaune's father couldn't help but sigh at how the two soldiers met many years ago and fell in love. She always did have that exotic flare of making stories so awe inspiring, and child friendly. At that time, he really just wanted to run away from all the death and devastation in hopes to living another day, but his inner gentleman would have none of that since his future wife was in danger and shad had lost her left arm defending their base from an incoming Grimm assault! And to think, a guy like him who never held a sword or a gun in his life and he thought it was smart to battle against a Alpha Beowolf with the only nearest weapon being a frying pan. Not only did he lose an eye, he had almost died! _

_It was a miracle that the two of them had even survived despite both of them being so terribly injured! But at least she saved her... and that in itself was the only thing he could ever ask Lord Monty for._

_"I wanna be like you daddy!" Were only six words that meant the world to someone like him. He felt his arms tremble, he felt his heart ache and most of all..._

_Suddenly, a wave of tears erupted from his eye at how the promised day had finally arrived as he held his son with a force so great that he began spinning around at a rate which surprised many onlookers at how he was even able to do said action. _

_"D-dad?" Jaune called out still trapped in his father's hug. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I-I'm just happy!" He smiled as he soon let go and wiped the lingering tears from his eye. As soon as he fully composed himself, he hardened his gaze as if he was testing his son's resolve and determination. After such a near death experience, he had asked his wife to train him in the basic, asking relatives to come over and train him some more and even creating his unique fighting style based on the object that saved both their lives. "**JAUNE MILES ARC!**" He boomed startling young man and even his siblings that were even inside the house. "What i'm about to teach you is not an easy task. The training that I will be offering to you will test the very limits of your body, your strength, your dexterity and even your creativity! Sure you may be only six years old, but the things that I will teach you will not only make you a better man, but will make you one of the finest huntsman in all of Remnant! So I ask of you this once more... Do you have what it takes to become a master... **OF PANMANSHIP!?**"_

_"Wait... That's a thing?!" Indigo cried out loudly from inside the house._

_At first Jaune was hesitant, unsure if he did indeed have what it took to become a master of the pan. But as he thought back, he recalled the valiant tale of his ancestor who no doubt went through the same training he would be subjugated to in order to become what he would be. So he pulled himself straighter, brought his hands on his hips like one of those super heroes from his father's not so well hidden comic books. "Yes I can!" He confidently cried out with a puff of his chest._

_After seeing the fiery determination within his son's eyes, pride swelled within making him almost burst into tears once more. But he had to stay strong or else he wouldn't be able to teach his son with all these tears in the way! So he took a deep breath before clasping his shoulders. "My son... The first lesson that you must do in order for your journey to begin is..."_

**_"COOKING!"_**

_"... W-wait dad wha-?" The young blond couldn't complete his sentence as he was suddenly dragged towards the kitchen at a lightning pace that could rival a cheetah faunus running at max speed!_

_Let it be known that this would be the spark that would light the way to the many delicious dishes that were served Arc household... as well as the legacy that would be called "Jaune Arc... the Mother Hen."_

* * *

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

"...and ever since then, my dad taught me all sorts of useful stuff that I never would have thought to have been useful to me today!" The blonde knight concluded as he finished loading up the Beacon's kitchen dishwashers. "So does that answer your question?"

"I still find it funny to imagine you in a princess dress." Ren chuckled with two plates filled and stack with blueberry pancakes balanced expertly in his hands.

"Hehe... J-just make sure you don't tell them about it." Jaune clarified after activating the machine to begin its cleaning cycle. "Say uh, you want me to grab you a rolling cart thing to put the plates down for you?"

"Don't worry Jaune." Ren reassured to his leader. "I've got it covered. Though could you get the door for me? I think my hands are full."

"Really? I didn't notice." The blonde chef sarcastically in a deadpanned tone making the green gunman to simply roll his eyes. With both boys now out of the kitchens and now into the cafeteria, the two boys with their many silver-plattered dishes along with two plates of a dozen pancakes began to make their way to their awaiting customers. "I just can't wait to try out what you made for me!"

"Well... You made everyone else's food because you insisted." Ren recalled as he remembered the remarkable skill his leader had displayed cooking several dishes at once to utter perfection. "It's only fair."

"Man... Nora's lucky to be friends with a guy like you." Jaune smiled as they neared their table which held their friends. "Alright you guys! The foods here!"

"Yay!" Nora, Ruby and Yang cheered with the three other huntresses being thankful that their awaited dinner has finally arrived. "Food!"

"It does smell quite good." Blake added as her heightened sense of smell picked up on the cooked salmon making her mouth water.

"Thanks again Jaune and Ren for doing this for us." Pyrrha smiled with the other five girls following up with their versions of thankfulness... Even Weiss nodded her head to acknowledge their feat!

"Ah it's no biggie." Jaune waved it of as he finished setting down the last silver platter in front of the heiress. "Now eat up before your food gets cold."

"Okee dokee Jaune-Jaune!" Nora saluted before attacking her dinner at the pace of a rabid animal. They were surprised to see how after her second pancake was devoured did she slow her pace of eating as she cupped her cheeks savoring the deliciousness that was packed within each pancake. The sound that she had made though was more accounted to a breathy moan of pleasure making all who heard her blink in surprise or blush at how erotic she sounded.

"_Delicious..._" She mumbled before returning back to her pancakes at a much slower pace.

"It can't be that good." Weiss stated as she willed her blush down and brought her attention back towards her dinner.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

* * *

"... I take back what I had said earlier." A very well satisfied Weiss corrected as she struggled to sit upright in a more composed form. "That meal was simply delicious."

"I told you so!" Jaune cheekily commented as he popped open a can of 'People Like Grape' soda pop. "You girls doing okay?"

"... I never would have thought that a burger could taste _that_ good." Yang commented weakly as she lay back first against the mahogany bench patting her firm stomach in complete satisfaction. The other remaining girls who were silent could only nod in agreement.

"I don't think I'll be able to move anytime soon." Ruby sighed blissfully as she slumped onto the tabletop with a happy smile and a full tummy.

The red headed myrmidon couldn't help but chuckle at the young huntress's exaggerated comment and gave her a comforting pat on the back. "With what we ate tonight, I don't think_ any_ of us will be able to move anytime soon."

"Thanks again Jaune for doing this for us." Blake bowed as wiped the remnants of the fish away from her mouth with a napkin. "You too Ren." The latter nodding his head very minutely seeing as he was at the brink of falling asleep on the table.

"Jaune-Jaune and Renny are the best." The bubbly bomber smiled towards her two teammates with a small wave of her hand before unleashing an echoing ***BUUUURP!* **before quickly composing herself and attracting everyone's attention. "Excuse me!" She apologized scratching her cheek a little bit in embarrassment.

"Could you show me the recipe later Jaune?" Ruby asked facing towards the boy who made her such a heavenly meal. "Your cookies were like the bestest things ever!"

"Aw thanks Ruby." Jaune smiled as he brought the can close to his lips. "When we're not busy, I wouldn't mind showing you a thing or two on how to make Arc signature choco-chip cookies." Soon, he began to take a sip.

Apparently Yang chose that exact moment to be the perfect time to tease her fellow blonde. "Well aren't you being generous today _Princess Janne!_" She grinned teasingly for what was to come.

His reaction to that response... was_ priceless_.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

* * *

**Ah! The second mini chapter done and completed for this fabulous story! And just before New Years Eve to boot! Well ain't that amazing!**

**So yeah! This was the tale of how the adorkable blonde knight began his training to be the Motherest of Hens which would no doubt lead him on the adventure of a lifetime here at Beacon Academy!**

**Now you may be wondering at the fact how Jaune's siblings work. At that time eleven years old... He has five sisters. Yes, Five of them at that the age of being only six years old. The reason why they make this such an anomaly to the norm is that the other two, one that is older than him but not the oldest, and another being younger than him by only a few years are adopted. So sometime in the story, the main cast will undoubtedly meet up with the fabled seven Arc sisters with one stating the obvious on why two of them look different that the rest of the family and the loving brother that he is will explain that they are family to the very core... I admit I have no idea how the heck I'm going to write this part but my gosh am I going to try and make it sappy!**

**Tears will flow!**

**Smiles will be made!**

**And hearts will be clenched making them squee in how KAWAII~ their interactions are!**

**But until then... here's what I've thought up for the possible arc siblings.**

**Rouge Arc (11 years old): **The youngest of the arc siblings. Not much can be said at the moment since she was still just a baby. Her character not fully developed but she will have a fatal flaw to make them more... Interesting. One obvious flaw is that she is motion sick. Duh, because every arc is cursed with this accursed fate. But besides that, she has a weakness to sour things, and has the most buttery of fingers, something that no one will ever figure out till the day she dies. Her name means Red.

**? (12 years old): **A mystery Arc sibling who was yet to be revealed since they weren't adopted by them yet! Don't exactly know what color she's gonna be but we'll get then when the time comes. Their name has to mean a color by the way. So it'll fit the theme. Oh! She's the sleepy bear of the family. Loves to be lazy and dozing off... Makes for many funny situations to come.

**Alani Arc (15 years old): **The third youngest Arc sibling with a fascination for all things magical and always likes to learn new things. She may not be smart right now, but a lot of things can change in eleven years. Her name means Orange. The downside is that her love of books has made her quite the introvert... As in she will for most days just stay in her room just learning things... Surprisingly only his mother and brother can convince her to get out from time to time.

**Jaune Arc (17 years old): **The only male sibling of the Arc household. Tends to be the target of the family's antics but he loves them all just the same. Ain't he such an awesome brother? And you all can already figure this out since his name means Yellow. His other weakness is that he is weak against the cold or anything chilly thanks to his new fiery power.

**Midori Arc (17 years, 3 minutes and 11 seconds old):** Jaune's older twin sister. She she has a tendency to gloat around that she's older than her brother though only by mere minutes but knows Jaune better than everyone else in the family. Despite being a girl and like the colour green, she gets mixed up with her younger brother almost every time. Oh, and her name means Green. She's a bit more hands on whenever it comes to meeting new people which leads to a lot of people misunderstanding that Jaune was the supposed pervert... She _loves_ the beauty of women and **_despises_** men, apparently the only ones being the exception would be her relatives, his father and of course his brother.

**? (20 years old): **The second unknown adopted sibling. She comes around sometime later in the story with the other mysterious sibling since those two get adopted together. I want her name to mean Blue but I don't exactly know which kind of blue. Either or, it'll give Mrs. Arc a break from having to give birth to eight kids... And that in itself is quite crazy! Oh! And she gonna be the tomboy of the family, never really liking anything girly whatsoever...

**Indigo Arc (21 years old): **The second oldest Arc sister. She was considered to be the trickster of the family weaving up tall tales and silly pranks. Her most favorite target obviously being her little brother who quite literally believes everything she says to be true... Unless spoken otherwise by one of his or her siblings. She may think they are completely foolproof and believable, but all of her tales don't seem to work on any other Arc... The funny thing about her supposedly made up tales is that they had actually occurred sometime ago, way beyond they were born.

**Violet Arc (25 years old): **The oldest of all Arc siblings. She is considered to be the strongest of all the sisters seeing as she can take them all on without breaking a sweat. The only downside is that she is a bit of an airhead... And is forgets important things quite easily! but despite being so forgetful, she'll never forget about her family and friend! That's what the picture in her wallet is for... that is if she can remember where in the world she put the darn thing to begin with. Thankfully, Jaune's there to the rescue to assist the oldest sibling!

**... So with that all said and done, This is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and Have a Happy New Year despite it not being the New Years yet but I get to decide when I publish my chapters so WHATEVER! :D**

**[P.S.] ... I'm not sure if I should even call this chapter a mini-chapter. Cuz the length of this chapter alone was like 8k words o.o**


	34. Pass Me Some Catch-Up

**Huzzah! Greetings my fellow readers for I have finally returned from one of my most taxing of quests of constructing my portfolio which is necessary for my education! Now I'll tell ya, Holy COW was that stressful! Like honestly! It's just that important! Hopefully they'll be able to see my portfolio as a piece that will make their jaws practically drop! But enough about that for now, first I gotta address the super crazy milestone which has occurred. Over 1000 followers?! WHOA! That's INSANE! I can't believe how so many of you guys want to know how this story is going to be going! Thank you guys so very much! :D**

**Now another thing that one of you readers have mentioned; With how Volume three has occurred for the RWBYverse, it has come to my attention that a lot of people died... and then it got like super dark when the bad guy won and the good guys/gals suffered a crippling blow which varied from a right arm gone missing, friends perishing before their very eyes and Beacon, THE Beacon Academy gets its butt handed to them by criminal masterminds, the White Fang, evil robots and Grimm... in less than two semester.**

**In my opinion, that's pretty darn fast for seventeen-ish year old kids...**

**Not to mention that I discovered that Nora and Ren apparently don't have any parents... which is sad. And I will not accept that so I will do the one thing that most fans fictionist will do.**

**Deviate from the story plot!**

** Well, t-technically I am already doing that right now the moment I paired the two together but I'm trying my darnedest to stick to the plot of RWBY but boy is that difficult! One is because the plot is being repeated a whole awful lot... which is why I made Cardin and his merry men pleasant people than the apparent douches that most folks make him out to be. Another is that I've been developing characters for our main protagonists to get to know like Penny's father (The one that isn't Mr. Ironwood *hint!* *hint!*), Nora's parents, Ren's Parents etc. etc.**

**Then there's the romance portion of Jaune and Nora! So far, the huggable, lovable duet currently is on a friendly acquaintances level and are at the point of stagnation. Now in order for them to advance into their partnership, certain events must occur which will further solidify their chance of love, hearts and all that doki~ doki~ stuff.**

**One is for the two friends to actually be interested in one another in more of a romantic setting than just as siblings loving each other like family, which will not be occurring in a while. **

**None of that incest stuff... **

**Just No.**

**The second is to obtain the blessings of Lie Ren... which is not that easy than one would think. Sure most folks would be all like, eh, Nora and Ren are a thing so we can't go for her and vice versa (In everyone else's opinion that is) but they are both very protective of one another! So until Jaune can prove him that he has what it takes to make sure that he can keep Nora happy through thick and thin, then their chances will be stumped.**

**Finally, but no doubt the hardest trial they will face, will be Pyrrha... the apparent tragic love interest of said blonde knight (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!). Mind you she won't take this with her hands down for she will have her attempts to catch the eyes of the oblivious blonde knight as well as many others of the RWBY cast. Fortunately, despite their special charms and quirks that make them unique and quite the catches, our lovable blonde idiot will somehow manage to not only endure the trials of women, but do so in a way that they're still the bestest of friends (acquaintances), which in itself, is pretty darn impressive since most can take em down pretty easily with their levels of skill (especially Weiss since she's got her ice attacks and stuff, fortunately, she doesn't know that she has such advantage).**

**So...yeah! I've said all I've wanted without trying to spoil all that much so let's get down to business and let's begin the long awaited chapter of Nora's Arc! So Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pass Me Some Catch-up**

* * *

A week had passed since that fateful day where we find Jaune sitting and mending his tired body on one of the cafeteria tables with a burger and fries being eaten at the pace of a tortoise Faunus. He took this moment to reflect the several different training regimes that his team as well as a few others had created in his behalf to teach and improve his every growing list of (apparently) important skills.

Some he knew were necessary like learning how to wield his sword, a skill he really wanted to know wield it. Like, he sort of knew how to from all the times he played with his siblings, but never to the extent of most of his colleagues. It was fortunate that Pyrrha had taken it upon herself to instruct him in the ways of the blade… but man was she brutal! Of course he was thankful that what they using were only wooden blades which had been brought by her very fast speaking uncle, though it didn't do much to soothe his insecurities whenever they sparred. She might call it training, be for him it felt as if he was being flung around like a rag-doll around the entire roof every time they practiced.

At one point, she accidentally put too much strength in her strike that it sent him over the edge.

_Literally._

In fact, he could remember as if it was only yesterday when that had happened.

… Wait a minut- it _was_ yesterday when he almost fell to his death!

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_Keep going Jaune!" Pyrrha encouraged as she deflected her leader's rather crude swing with ease. "You need to pay more attention to where you swing!"_

"_G-got it, uh I-I think?" Jaune complied as he attempted to recover from his most recent attack before attacking once more._

_It was a normal evening at Beacon academy as two young hunters were clashing blades beneath the starry sky. The two had decided to commence the blonde knight's swordsmanship training high above the rooftops for the past few days with Jaune making leaps and bounds-_

_***THWACK!***_

"_**OW!**__"_

… _in not making much progress in his swordsmanship._

"_Sorry!" Pyrrha apologized from afar. "Are you okay?"_

"_N-no, not really." Jaune groaned as he rubbed the newest bump to the collection that was already forming on his head after yet another swift defeat against his teammate and instructor. "How come I can never seem to get the hang of doing this?"_

"_Well we only did start sparring with the swords recently." Pyrrha reminded as she twirled the wooden blade in her hand with ease. "Not to mention that you need just to keep practicing."_

"_Easier said than done Pyrrha." Jaune sighed as he began to pat away the dust from his pants and wipe the forming sweat from his brow. "Are there anymore hints or something that I should know before we start again? I want to at least be able to last a bit longer than now." A minute at least would be fine, thirty seconds would work too but that would be pushing it..._

_... ten seconds? Now that's just embarrassing._

"_Well… when I was younger, my instructor always told me when facing against an enemy, one must wait for the opportune time to strike." Pyrrha recalled the wise words of her sensei before cringing at all the injuries she sustained during her time in the Mistral Mountains._

"… _Soo, hypothetically speaking." Jaune asked trying his hardest to be subtle to not clue her in on what he was scheming… sadly Pyrrha had caught on to what he was plotting seeing as she did that exact trick way back when she was younger. "If someone, w-who was totally not me mind you, were to fight against someone, who was not you by any means at all, doesn't seem to have any… umm openings thanks to how good they were with a sword, what could they do to possibly get around that?"_

_Pyrrha could not help but try to hold her laughter at her leader's obviousness and pretended to act clueless to what was going to happen next. "Well, if we're speaking hypothetically on the matter… that is what we're talking about right?" She received a rather shaky nod of agreement before continuing. "So, if this person were to face someone like that, I would say that they would... create their own opening."_

_The blonde knight blinked confusedly at what she was suggesting. "Create an opening?" He repeated trying to make better understanding of what she said. "H-how would I- er, they do that?"_

"_A distraction is most often the best case." Pyrrha recommended with a mock shrug of her shoulders and turning around to face away from the leader and to face the orange sun. "Catching them when they least expect it also works best as well."_

_Jaune soon considered that information into mind before making a quick realization that this was the perfect opportunity to strike seeing as she was currently facing away from him. She wouldn't know what would hit her. _

_Pyrrha at the time had a nostalgic grin on her face as she remembered in fine detail on she pulled off the exact maneuver that his leader was about to attempt. She could remember how she was quickly disarmed in a span of seconds, hoisted up off her feet before being thrown in such a fashion that made her crash into a tree. It was a very important lesson she learned that day which had saved her from many close calls back during her tournament days in which-_

"_**SURPRISE ATTACK!**__" Jaune cried out charging towards her position in hopes of startling her even more. It was evident that he had thought of this plan very thoroughly since no one would have expected such a direct assault after being given such an amazing hint just recently. No doubt, that she was unprepared for what was going to happen next and he would actually be able to land a hit!_

… _Sadly, Pyrrha was all too aware of what was going on and was quick to act accordingly. With well-trained reflexes, she quickly disarmed the blonde knight making his ocean blue eyes shrink in surprise and fear that his well thought out plan was a major dud before utilizing the ancient art of Judo and sweeping him off his feet __and tossing him into the air at a rather alarming rate behind her._

… _and accidentally off the roof._

"_Jaune." Pyrrha called out, as her eyes were closed shut and turning towards her leader. "It's better to be a bit subtler than just shouting out your attack like that… Jaune?" She then took the opportunity to blink and realize that the blonde knight was apparently nowhere to be seen… then realization struck._

"_Oh** m- J-JAUNE!"**__ She cried out as she dashed to the edge of where the two were training. She couldn't believe what she had done… she had just committed a crime! She had just killed her leader by sheer accident and committed murder! The worst of the worst of offences! What was she going to happen to her?_

_Even worse, what was his **PARTNER **going to do to __**HER?!**_

_That was when she could hear the sounds of her legs snapping echo in her ears making her skin pale in fear. She knew that she had to turn herself in! O-or maybe he was still alive? The fall couldn't have been that far down… right?_

… _Oh who was she kidding, he couldn't survive a fall like this! When he had been sent launching at the beginning of their initiation, he looked as if he didn't even have a landing strategy which was the reason why she had to intervene in the first place! _

_She could already feel the tears form in her eyes before the most unexpected __***Pfft!***__ was heard making her jump in surprise. That was when an object that looked a lot like a white cloud began to rise from below before revealing a certain blonde someone dangling under what she saw was a large white balloon coming out from his rear end._

"_I-I'm okay!" He reassured from his floating location. "Um… you wouldn't happen to have something like a rope to pull me back would you? I don't like heights."_

* * *

**Flashback Ends…**

* * *

"She hasn't stopped apologizing about that." Jaune chuckled after recalling one of her more recent apologies. He had already forgiven her for the near death experience since he was used to so many close calls in his life. He was just fine with only one apology…

"Jaune?" A familiar voice called out making him slowly turn his head… and by turn his head, it was more so trying to drag his face that was flat against the mahogany table and turn it towards what was an all to familiar pair of silver eyes belonging to a certain someone that he knew.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune greeted with a quivering wave before resuming to his original position. Behind the young leader he could see her teammates closing in, their respective dinners visible on their serving trays. "Yang, Blake… Weiss."

"What happened to you Vomit Boy?" Yang questioned as she set herself down next to her fellow blonde, a plate with a medium rare steak, a serving of vegetables and mashed potatoes placed in front of her. "We haven't really seen you for like a week besides our classes together."

"Yang does have a point." Ruby agreed as her tray was filled with a milk carton and chocolate chip cookies of various shapes and sizes. "By the way, where's the rest of your team?"

"Nora's with her grandpa Graham doing some sort of weird experiment with her grenades." Jaune started out as he attempted to recall the whereabouts of his teammates, unaware of the heiress who flinched and almost dropped her meal at the mention of the blasphemous perverted old man. "Pyrrha's in the library working on an another assignment with Ren."

"… And you are?" Blake wondered with a gesture in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Recovering." Was all Jaune mumbled as he reached out to grab another french fry.

"From what?" Ruby persisted with a tilt of her head. "You're not getting bullied are you?"

"Wha- no!" Jaune shot upwards before wincing painfully and returning back to his original position, a bit too forcefully as he we now cupping the most recent bump on his forehead. "Ow... What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters you're lying here on the table all alone." Blake started out with a deadpanned look.

"Your hair has seen better days." Yang gestured towards how several tips of his hair was singed before quickly returning to her own stroking it in a caring manner. If someone ever decided to harm her hair in any way, they wouldn't be able to see the next day!

"You look like you're in pain." Ruby added before turning towards her partner in hopes of her to complete their trains of thought… the silence grew when they didn't get a single reply. "Uh, Weiss?"

"Pyrrha's been training you hasn't she?" Weiss deducted making everyone around her blink and stare at her in surprise. Jaune on the other hand could only wince at the phantom pains and simply nodded his head. "I thought as much."

"Wait… what do you mean by that?" The young leader questioned her bested friend in the world.

"It's exactly how I said it." The heiress explained in a prime and proper tone. "Pyrrha's been training him on their spare time which would explain his absence throughout the week… and why he looks worse for wear at the moment."

"Training Jaune?" Blake wondered as she tapped her chin. "He wasn't that bad in his spars though."

"Blakey's right!" Yang agreed recalling the battle that took place in the Holo-Dome over a week ago. "For his match against someone like Pyrrha, I wouldn't really think he would need to be trained. Like, if he can take on Nevermores without needing his Aura, I would say that he's pretty good at being a huntsman."

"I wasn't referring to his current skills." Weiss clarified with a roll of her eyes. "I was talking about what he's trying to obtain with the assistance of his teammate."

"… And that means?" Ruby sheepishly asked her fellow leader in hopes of deciphering what the heck her partner was saying.

"… I'm trying to learn how to use a sword." Jaune answered making the others say "Ooooh…" in unison.

"Wait a minute." Yang called out in confusion to poke his hair once again. "If you're trying to use a sword, how the heck is your hair singed? Last I check, swords usually don't do that."

"She's got a point though. Unless… did you upgrade it?!" Ruby jumped forward with sparkles of excitement in her eyes unaware that she had knocked over her older sibling… fortunately away from her dinner. "What did you add?! Did you install a fire crystal to the blade? How about some sort of explosive whenever it makes contact with something? Oh! **OH!** **Did you add a flamethrower?!** I always wanted to add something cool like a flamethrower to my sweetheart!"

Weiss could only wince at the thought of her partner adding something as dangerous and unnecessary as a flamethrower. It was thanks to her that the Emerald forest has a new clearing. "Ruby, that is a horrible idea." The heiress reprimanded with a frown. "Just because it's 'Cool' to have, doesn't make it a smart decision to make."

"Ah come on Icy-Weissy." Yang teased with her signature smirk, much to the heiress's displeasure. "You gotta live a little! I say Ruby's idea is pretty _hot_."

A synchronized groan of pain could be heard as the younger sibling slumped her head against the lunch table. "Yang…" Blake sighed not even wanting to look at her partner. "Don't just agree with your sister for the sake of a pun."

"You guys don't let me have any fun." The blonde brawler huffed before returning to her delicious dinner. The food in front of her had a better sense of humor than her teammates sometimes, and that's saying something!

"Well, to answer your question Ruby." Jaune mumbled out as the young reaper had several cookies in her mouth. "Pyrrha isn't the only one helping me out."

"Hu el if hewpin yoo?" Ruby asked in a garbled tone with a few cookie crumbs escaping her mouth.

"Ruby." Weiss reminded with a frown. "Please don't talk with your mouth full." She soon turned her head towards the blonde boy also quite curious about the extra curricular activities the blonde male dunce was taking.

"Well first there's Pyrrha and you girls already know why." Jaune listed as he used his fingers to help him recall the teachers that had taken their time to assist him in his training. "Then there's Ren with Aura control, um, there's our history teacher-"

"Whoa hold on there Jaune." Yang called out with the new information making the others look very confused. "What do you mean Oobleck is teaching you? Isn't he already teaching us history class though?"

"Well... It's kinda complicated." Jaune mumbled as he remembered a particularly unforgetful memory of his partner doing something rather irresponsible.

* * *

**Another Flashback (One Week Ago)...**

* * *

_"Nora... what are you doing?" Questioned a curious Ren as he was staring his childhood friend as she began to pick apart at her leader's sandwich that was now on the ground._

_"I think I found the secret to how Jaune-Jaune's brand new super power!" Nora exclaimed as she found what she was looking for in her hands. Said object was currently two uneaten red peppers which seemed to glisten with false promise of power just begging to be eaten._

_"I don't think that's how it works Nora." Pyrrha called out as she was attending to their recovering leader and offering him a carton of Udder Satisfaction white milk._

_"Miss Nikos is correct!" Doctor Oobleck agreed with a new pair of glasses and a clean rag to wipe his face. "The main component within those small peppers is called capsaicin which causes the heated sensation the moment an individual such as mister Arc eats something spicy like the discarded, tampered sandwich. It is unlikely that the pepper that you hold in your hands would cause such an effect like it did to your leader."_

_"Ah, but you're forgetting something important doctor!" Nora proclaimed making the doctor stare in confusion. "What you don't know is that these peppers might not be ordinary peppers but instead some sort of super magical type of pepper that can actually cause people to breathe fire like Jaune-Jaune! We don't know whether or not these little thingy's could possibly be able to make other people be able to do what Jaune-Jaune can since I found them in a very sealed up glass jar that was no use against my super strength! Not to mention that they're in the shape of a smiley face so obviously they're exactly what I'm talking about!" She could already imagine how cool it would be to stop her enemies by lighting them up with her new fiery superpower._

_"It seems a bit illogical for that to be true." Ren counter argued as he held a deadpanned look at the bubbly bomber._

_"...But she isn't wrong either." Mused Doctor Oobleck while everyone was staring at him as if he had a second head. _

_Not Nora though since she was happy that someone was able to understand her logic. _

_"That is indeed a possibility that what you hold in your hand must be some sort of genetically enhanced spice requires plenty of research if we wish to find the result of this mystery." That was when he quickly pulled out a small notepad from his coat pocket along with a small green pen. An audible click could be heard signifying that the doctor was ready to solve a mystery. "Right miss Valkyrie! I'm presuming that you will be the volunteer?"_

_"Okie dokie doctor!" Nora saluted with her free hand before tossing the small crescent spices into her mouth._

_"W-Wait Nora! __**DON'T!**__" Jaune warned a second too late as a very audible __***Crunch!***__ echoed within the infirmary room._

* * *

Needless to say, the results were not even close to her liking.

* * *

_"... It appears that your theory was incorrect miss Valkyrie." Oobleck stated as he jotted down the results while Nora was currently occupying the other bed in the infirmary room with Ren seated beside her; his palm making contact with his face as he shook his head left and right._

_"Nora, why?" Was all Ren asked to the bedridden bomber._

_"I wanted to breathe fire like Jaune-Jaune can..." Nora whimpered before sipping out of a__n 'udder'ly delicious brand__ milk carton which Pyrrha, bless the kind soul, was able to supply. "Those smiley spice things don't make people happy at all! It was all a lie Ren... __**A LIIIIEEE!**__"_

* * *

**_Back To The Present..._**

* * *

"...Let me put it this way," Jaune summarized hopefully in a way that didn't outright mention his new fiery power. "Ruby, remember that sandwich that you helped make with Ren and Nora?"

"Yep!" Ruby chirped with a smile. "That was so much fun! Especially when Nora started throwing the ingredients high into the air and stuff and I got to use my sweetheart to slice them up and look super cool and stuff and then Ren was all like-"

"We get it." Weiss sighed interrupting her partner from going on another long tangent. An unimpressed grumble could be heard from Ruby as she muttered something along the lines of 'I was getting to the best part...'

"I think I remember sis talking about something like that." Yang recalled with the tap of her chin. "Though, what does a sandwich have to do with it?"

"Well... Nora did something to the sandwich, which wasn't a good thing at all since she's not even allowed to cook in the first place." Jaune soon brought a hand towards his poor hair twisting some of the burnt ends recalling his latest session. "...And thanks to that, I'm sorta being volun'_told_' to weekly sessions for the infirmary in order to take care of my... condition."

Blake was still rather on the fence in the matter as she stated the obvious. "That still doesn't explain why you asked Professor Oobleck to help train you. You mentioned this medical condition you have and yet it doesn't even connect to why our history teacher is involved."

"Of course it does!" Exclaimed their history professor making all but Jaune jump at his sudden arrival. His large circular glasses catching the reactions of his students around the mahogany table.

"P-Professor Oobleck?" Weiss stuttered trying to compose herself. "What are you doing here?!"

"Why I'm here to bring this of course!" Oobleck announced before pulling out a small brown paper baggy and placing in front of the blonde knight. "I apologize for our most recent lesson getting so out of hand. I got a bit carried away with the experiment that my weapon had overheated causing such a terrible accident to occur. Hopefully, the moisturizer will take care of most of the damage as well as give your hair quite a healthy sheen!" He then combed his hand over his own wind-swept hair, no doubt gained from zipping all over Beacon Academy at breakneck speeds everyday. "Just be sure to be well rested for our next lesson, hopefully the next time will prove to be a better success. And before I forget-"He turned around and leaned very close to meet the heiress's gaze. "It's _Doctor_ Oobleck… I didn't just spend eight years earning my PhD thank you very much!"

"Uh… thank you Doctor Oobleck." Jaune nodded while the professor in question stood upright to acknowledge his reply. Weiss on the other hand, had released her held breath looking mildly disturbed at such close proximity while Yang couldn't help but whistle at the hair brand her fellow blonde had received.

"Say um, sir?" Ruby called out catching her teacher's attention. "What happened to Jaune in the first place? I-If you don't mind me asking."

"That, Miss Rose, is classified information that I am not allowed to disclose unfortunately." Oobleck sighed as he shook his head. As much as he would begin his lengthy discussion of discovery and wonder, he did solemnly swear with his pinky that he would keep what he had learned a secret to those not of team JNPR. Not to mention that it would be a bit embarrassing if everyone know of his most recent blunder. Peter would no doubt keep teasing him at his carelessness before telling one of his long boring tales about how he escaped a burning building with nothing but the clothes on his back, and his fists.

"Is there an actual reason you can't tell us or are you just fooling with us." Yang smirked with her elbow on the table and her hand cupping her chin. "I have a feeling it's the latter."

Now Oobleck couldn't help but step back at his student. "Shocking suggestion!" He replied almost losing the grip of his coffee cup. "Doctor-patient confidentiality is a sacred trust! To betray such trust on a whim is something I would never dream of mocking!" He soon turned around facing the entrance to the cafeteria, his glasses glinting in the light. "Now, if you don't mind me, I've still got papers that need to be graded, experiments that need to be completed and a flamethrower that needs re-calibrated! **FOR **_**SCIENCE!**_" And in just a blink of an eye, he had vanished, the doors swing violently after the teacher's quick exit.

Before anyone could get a chance at speaking, Ruby had slammed both of her hands onto the table, startling her teammates and friends at such a sudden display. "…**Jaune.**" Ruby growled with her bangs covering her face.

"Y-yeah?" The blonde knight in question asked a bit fearfully. Was she angry at him for some reason? In all his time in knowing her, she had never used this tone of voice before! It was as if she was ready to explode like a Vacuo volcano with a stomach problem!

"Did. **He. Say…**" She asked as a single silver eye twinkled in a rather uncomfortable way towards his direction. "Did he say that he has a flamethrower?!"

An awkward pause would be what Jaune had felt that day as he registered what his fellow leader wanted to know. "… Yes?"

"Wait, is that why your hair's like that?" Blake deducted in a mildly disturbed tone. A single nod was his reply making all around him wonder what sort of events took place that would require a weapon so dangerous for the sake of his appointment.

Unfortunately, Team RWBY was unable to ask for why seeing as their little leader was back in her daydreaming land imagining herself with her beloved Crescent Rose spewing glorious fire against the dark and evil grim and saving all of Remnant. Those around her sweat-dropped at the scene as they had to rub their eyes from the strange glowing effect that fluttered around her.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted breaking her leader and best friend in the whole wide world from her imagination. "We've been through this. Adding something as dangerous as a flamethrower to your weapon is a horrible idea."

"B-but how come Professor Oobleck gets to have a flamethrower while I can't?!" Whined Ruby as she pouted towards her partner. Her eyes slowly growling larger with each passing second. It just wasn't fair!

"Because he is an adult!" Weiss answered back as if the answer was obvious. "He's more responsible with how he handles things since he's a professor at Beacon! Especially when you compare him to someone like Ruby here."

"… I wouldn't be so sure about that Weisicle." Yang wondered aloud questioning her teammate's answer while her sister shouted out a 'Hey!' in the background.

"What do you mean?" Weiss frowned at her teammate. "And stop calling me that!"

"Have you _seen_ Jaune?" Blake pointed out towards the disheveled blonde who currently reading the instructions on how to fix his hair from the product label.

"Blake's got a point there." Yang agreed nodding at her partner. "If lessons with teachers ended up with my hair turning out like that, I wouldn't exactly call him very responsible."

"Well… It was probably an accident then!" Weiss defended trying to make a point.

"Weiss is right in it being an accident." Said Jaune surprising the four girls, the heiress most of all. "Since I was there and stuff."

"See?" Weiss smirked as she crossed her arms triumphantly. "I told you that he is a responsible adult who knows exactly what he's doing-"

Before she could finish, Jaune interrupted before telling the truth of what had actually happened. "He was actually using to his weapon to heat up his coffee halfway through my session and the curtain caught on fire. It took a while trying to put it out and then clean up the mess afterwards."

A twitch was evident on Weiss's face as she slowly started to losing her composure. "… What?" Jaune asked looking at the heiress clueless at the fact that he was the reason for her current predicament. "It's true!" The rest of team RWBY however were different seeing as how Ruby and Yang were trying not to laugh while Blake held her book up to cover her mouth.

"You know what, fine. Just- **FINE!**" Weiss cried out in frustration. "Go ahead and attach a flamethrower to your weapon!" She quickly stood up and began to pick up the remnants of her dinner. "I'm going back to our dorm…"

"Oooooh I'm so excited!" Ruby gushed with excitement clearly evident in her eyes. "I just know that this is going to be the best idea **EVER!**"

* * *

**The Next Day…**

* * *

"That was the **WORST** idea** EVER!**" Ruby screeched as she took apart the terrible attachment from her beloved Crescent Rose in one of Beacon Academy's workshop rooms. Why oh why did she think this was a good idea?! "Why didn't you warn me Weiss?!"

"I told you." Weiss sighed cupping her forehead. "I told you that something like this would happen. But did you listen? _Nooo!_ You said _you_ knew _exactly_ what you were _doing!_"

"Well, you did say that after all Ruby." Blake nonchalantly agreed as she sat on one of the workshop stools. The heiress nodding her head from the support she was receiving.

"This is mutiny I say!" Ruby wailed from her position. "**MUTINY!**"

"Ah don't make such a massive deal about it lil sis." Yang reassured as she ruffled her sibling's hair, much to her ire. "At least your cape's gonna be as good as new!"

"You can count on me!" Jaune exclaimed in the affirmative on a different table, with a various amount of sewing supplies scattered about its surface. "By the time you finish with whatever your doing, this cape will look just like it did before you burnt a hole through the middle!"

Ruby couldn't help but smile at having such an awesome friend. At least he was on her side when her teammates were not. "Thanks again for doing this Jaune." It really meant a lot to her having the last gift her mom gave her to be restored to its former glory. He was like, one of the two best guy friend she knew!

… Well he was one of the only guy friend that she knew seeing as all the other boys were scared off thanks to her dad and sister. The second guy being Ren since he was good with helping her on homework.

"Ah no biggie." Jaune smiled as he continued to work diligently at his newest repair job. "It's the least I can do for what you're doing for me. I'm just surprised Yang's paying it for you."

"… Wait, really?" Ruby questioned seeing as she had never heard that her older sister would cover the cost. "Thanks sis!"

"Daaaw~! No problem…" Yang smiled before it turned into a teasing grin. "… Crater Face."

"Wha-? J**-JAUNE!**" Ruby screeched quickly turning towards the blonde knight in betrayal. "You told her?!"

That was when Jaune pulled out from beneath the table, the latest of X-Ray and Vav comic book with a look of guilt evident in his eyes. "I couldn't resist… I'm sorry Ruby." He apologized bringing his gaze back towards his work.

"**TRAITOR!**"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

… **At long last, that was the biggest writers block I've ever had in my life. I apologize for like… was this four-month absence? Wow… Well I plan to change that now with the act by updating on a biweekly basis! So hopefully I'll be able to update every other Wednesday thanks to the fact that I'm finally on my break from College so WOOT I've got four months of FREE TIME! :D**

… **Well not really since there's life stuff that will be happening from time to time but I shall try my damndest to make these deadline! Or Die TRYING!**

**Now before I get a head start on the next chapter, I need help on finding the focus of what the next chapter's direction. Currently there are two paths… One such path includes the part of the show where they it goes over the ordeal with team CRDL and forever fall while the other skips that part entirely and goes straight for when the gang heads for Vale to greet Sun, Penny, and all that complicated stuff with Blakey and the White Fang.**

**So for the first path, you all remember how Jaune got his butt served by the slick haired, explosive mace wielding leader Cardin and all that bullying nonsense… Well that wouldn't exactly be happening in this story due to the small alteration that Team CRDL are actually nice guys. Cardin ensuring that his team is strong and giving them all amazingly muscled figures (O.o), Dove Bronzewing having a simple hobby of drawing the scenery around him (which I highly approve of by the way since I too am an artist), Sky Lark being part exorcist (I wasn't very sure what I was thinking at that moment but I guess that'll be a thing now), and Russel Thrush being a gamer who has a side hobby of gardening! Now with that said, the chapters ahead would most likely be everyone's interactions with that team and how they work together to take out that evil bear! If this path is chosen, it'll take like 2-3 chapters to be done and it'll continue the story and stuff.**

**The second path is different because It will just downright skip the first path entirely and continue on with the storyline of the show with my silly twist on it! To elaborate further, Team JNPR will be with team RWBY when they traverse the Vale streets following the storyline along with how they interact everyone, especially Penny since she plays an incredibly important part for the two student council members. As for what she dues, it's all hush-hush since I wanna make it a surprise! **

**Now why I'm super conflicted with these two paths is because I just don't know which direction I want to go towards! Seriously! I want to go for the forever fall path though at the same time, I really REALLY want to get to the second season! It's taken me like two years to do the first season and then there's like two more seasons! So just post a review or send me a private message to which path I should take and ill tally it all up by the end of the next day.**

**Also, if you enjoy reading this, feel free to follow, favourite or post a review or any constructive criticism since every comment I read leads to making this story not just a good story, but one that's gonna be lasting a really long time! **

**Right… I've said all I can for now so this is Nutshop saying: **

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

* * *

**[P.S.] I'll just post the chapter now and write on the side my responses to what you guys said for the last chapter… It may take a while since that's like four months of reviews… I've read each and every single one that you guys have posted and It always makes me smile on how you like my story and how I can learn from previous attempts to make it better! :D **


End file.
